


Dancing Days

by saddle_tramp



Series: SPN/Glee Xover of Doom [1]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Poly Relationships, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, biting kink, hints of dom/sub play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 225,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has seen and done a lot of things in his nineteen years, but getting stuck in Glee club turns his whole world upside down. He ends up teaching four of the kids a lot about life and love without ever meaning to, and along the way he learns some things about himself he never wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written BEFORE season two of Glee began, and diverges from Glee canon just after Sectionals in season one. And yes, I know Glee is an after-school club. I made it a class because it happened that way in one of the Dean-in-Glee dreams I had and I decided to run with it. I got stuck in choir my eighth grade year because of the same problem Dean has here – no other classes open at a certain time because he didn’t have their prerequisites – and my school required everyone to be in a class every period unless they were seniors in Co-Op.
> 
> A lot of the things that happened in Glee canon happened here too, just in slightly different ways. In this verse, Quinn didn’t move out of Puck’s house. I figure Quinn was actually due sometime around Regionals, which I put four weeks before school gets out because that’s closer to the actual Midwest Regionals. Finn and his mom did not move in until after Burt got that addition put on the house, so Finn and Kurt definitely never shared a room. That was a spectacularly bad idea, and the Burt in my head isn’t that dumb. He was a straight teenage boy once upon a time too, and I can’t see him ever telling Finn he has to share a room with Kurt.
> 
> For anything else I screwed up, it was on purpose (yes, really!) so consider it AU-ness. Glee canon definitely doesn't say that Tina and Mike are related, but I’m saying they are and that they get along like most siblings do, which is to say they fight but they love each other anyway. Tina’s name is Cohen-Chang instead of just Chang because her mother insisted on it and her dad was too smart to argue. Mike’s the older of the two by a year and looks out for Tina some, but he’s not up for big brother of the year because she gets on his nerves with the Goth thing.
> 
> As far as the Supernatural timeline goes, this takes place about two years after the events in the flashbacks in _'After School Special'_ , but there aren’t any spoilers for any of Supernatural here, unless you consider John being his usual ass-butt self and Dean being the big brother of the century (even though he got laid a lot!) a spoiler. Also, for the purposes of the ‘verse containing the Dean in my head, Dean is a teenager at the same time as Glee happened. Any and all background I give here for Dean and Sam’s life as teenagers is true only for the Dean and Sam in my head.
> 
> Title from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.
> 
> Edit completed on July 1, 2011: I did a full edit of _Dancing Days_ to fix a few things people had pointed out to me (Thank you, you know who you are, I hope!) that bugged them, and then bugged _me_ when I read back over the story. No major details were changed, I just edited for word choices and fixed a few typos that had slipped by me the last five times I edited. :-)

 

 

Dean blinked, staring at the timid-looking woman across the desk from him. “You have got to be shitting me.”

The guidance counselor blinked her big brown eyes, and she was obviously nervous as she said, “I would, uhm, like it _very much_ if you wouldn’t curse at me, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes, shifting in his chair as he straightened his leather jacket a little. “Sorry, sugar. Just…  Glee club?  _Me_?”

“I’m afraid so,” the woman replied hesitantly. “Glee is the only second period class open to you at the moment. You haven’t taken the prerequisites for any of the academic classes open to juniors.”

“Can’t I take shop, or Home Ec, or _something_?” Dean asked, trying not to scowl at the woman. She was already obviously afraid of him and he hadn’t even done anything, so he didn’t want to be too mean to her. She’d probably panic and call security or something, if this school even had security. He knew there weren’t any metal detectors, which was just the way he liked it, but that didn’t always mean there wouldn’t be a security guard lurking somewhere. “Even study hall would be better than _Glee club_.” 

Not that Dean had ever done anything but nap in study hall, but still. There was no way in hell he wanted stuck in a classroom full of geeky girls singing showtunes and romantic crap and bad Beatles covers. It sounded like a little slice of Hell to him, so of course he was gonna have to be there _every day_ for more than a month. It was the story of his life.

“All of our other electives are full,” the woman said primly, brushing back her red hair. “You’ll have Spanish with Mr. Schuester for fifth period too, but show choir is what he truly enjoys teaching. He is very good at what he does, and his students are well on their way to taking a regional title.”

Dean made a face and scowled. “Just how I wanna start my day every mornin’. Singin’ _show tunes_ with a bunch of nerdy girls.”

“Actually, last week the students performed an acoustic medley of rock songs. It turned out simply lovely. Noah Puckerman is a very talented guitarist that did a superb job accompanying the other students.” She paused and then added, “Noah is one of several football players who are taking Glee this year, along with some of the members of the Cheerios, our school cheerleading squad.”

Dean blinked, brightening slightly. If part of the football team was in Glee, then maybe he wouldn’t get labeled as a queer loser for being in there, and cheerleaders would definitely brighten up the scenery. “It’s not all geeks and freaks?”

The counselor frowned. “No, Mr Winchester, they are not _freaks_. Some of the most popular students in the school are in Glee.”

“Huh.” Dean might have said more, but the ringing of the bell interrupted them.

The counselor stood, obviously done speaking with him as she offered Dean his schedule. “Since you were late this morning and put up such a _fuss_ about your schedule, you’ll be starting your day with Glee. If you’ll come with me, I’ll have one of your classmates show you the room and introduce you.”

“Lucky me.” Dean took the schedule and stood to follow her, slinging his worn army-surplus backpack onto his shoulder.

The counselor gave him an exasperated look and then led the way out into the hall, looking over the crowd of students before she called, “Noah! Could you please come here for a moment?”

A guy who obviously must be Noah turned away from a sweet-looking little blonde with a bun in the oven and walked over to them. He had enough muscle for football, for sure, and a smile that promised either a lot of fun or pure hell, depending on his mood. The mohawk was the perfect touch to go with the way the guy carried himself. He obviously knew he was hot as hell and considered himself a badass, and the way other kids got out of his way made it just as plain that they agreed with him.

The guy gave Dean a thorough once-over when he reached them and then looked back at the guidance counselor, curious and smiling. “Whatcha need, Ms Pillsbury?”

Pillsbury – Dean didn’t know he had missed _that_ name – smiled warmly at Noah. “Could you please take Dean to Glee when you go, Noah? He’s new and will be taking the class for the rest of the year.”

Noah blinked and then grinned at Dean. “Hey, cool, man. We can always use another guy.” He tilted his head slightly, giving Dean a measuring look. “Know any instruments?”

Dean shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had been trying to teach himself to play guitar. Pillsbury had said the guy was talented, and Dean hated looking dumb. “Not really.”

Noah looked a little confused even though he was still grinning. “Do you sing, then?”

“With the radio,” Dean said, trying to look bored. “I didn’t sign up for Glee, Noah, I got stuck with it. I’d rather be in auto shop.”

“Schue’s gonna _love_ that,” Noah said, snickering. “And call me Puck, everyone does.”

Pillsbury’s lips twitched into a smile. “Why don’t you go introduce Dean to everyone, Noah? You just have time to get to class before the bell.”

Noah – no, _Puck_ ; it fit him much better – grinned at her. “Yes ma’am. Have a good day.” He nodded respectfully to Pillsbury and then put one hand on Dean’s shoulder to give him a push down the hall, which was rapidly emptying out as students disappeared into their classes. “C’mon man, it’s just down here, around the corner. I thought Glee’d be kind of stupid when I first joined too, but it’s really pretty cool.” He grinned at Dean. “We’re not _all_ dweebs, and Schue lets us play around with some kickass music.”

Dean snorted, letting Puck push him along as he grumbled, “Like what?”

“Schue lets us pick our music a lot of the time, so we’re always doing fun shit. Me and the other guys did some stuff by Kiss a while back, and Friday we’re all doing _It Ain’t No Big Thing_ by Lita Ford at the assembly.” Puck moved past Dean towards an open door, leading the way in as he said with a grin, “Welcome to Glee, man.”

Dean followed Puck into the room and then stopped to look around. There was a boy in a wheelchair that had a gothy Asian girl with hot pink streaks in her long hair draped over his lap, and a couple of cheerleaders were in the back giggling over a cell phone. A tall guy that reminded him of Sam somehow was sitting at the piano with a pretty brunette in a fugly sweater next to him, both reading a sheaf of sheet music. A skinny little guy in an outfit that screamed that he _had_ to be queer was talking earnestly to a curvy black girl and the pregnant blonde that Puck had been talking to before, and half a dozen kids were off to one side setting up instruments while an older guy spoke to them quietly about something.

Dean figured the older guy that was talking to the band had to be the teacher, Schuester, even though he didn’t really look the part. He wasn’t much more than ten years older than the kids in the class, if that, and reminded Dean of one of the hairdressers in the last Supercuts he’d gone to.

“Everybody,” Puck said, heading towards the blonde, “we’ve got a new guy. His name’s Dean.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Dean as Schuester walked towards him. “Well, hello!” he said cheerfully, “I’m Will Schuester, most of the kids call me Mr Schue.”

“Hey.” Dean looked around again, not making eye contact for more than an instant with anyone, and then looked back at Schuester, offering the teacher his schedule. “I’m gonna be up front with you, Mr Schue. I don’t wanna be here.”

Schuester took the schedule anyway, obviously a little crestfallen. “Oh. Well, hopefully we can change your mind about that.” He pulled a pen from his pocket to sign the line on the schedule showing that Dean had met his teacher, and then he handed the slip of paper back to Dean. “Do you sing or play anything?”

“I’ve messed with an acoustic guitar a few times, but I can’t really play,” Dean said with a shrug like it didn’t matter. “I sing along with the radio in my car, if that counts.”

Schuester brightened, pleased. “Great! We could use another guitarist. I’m sure Puck would be glad to teach you how to play.” He looked expectantly at Puck, who had taken a seat between the pregnant blonde and the queer kid.

Puck shrugged, looking amused. “Sure, if he wants to learn. We can do that while everyone else works on the dance numbers we aren’t in.”

Dean blinked. “Whoa, wait a minute. We gotta _dance_ too?”

Schuester grinned at Dean. “Unless you’re playing one of the instruments, yeah.”

“I’ll play,” Dean said quickly. “Hell, I’ll even sing _and_ play as long as I don’t gotta dance. I make a cow on crutches look graceful.”

“Great!” Schuester said, smiling and still looking pleased even though half the class was snickering.  “Why don’t you sing something for us now so we can get an idea of what your range is?”

Dean made a face, blushing at the very idea as he tried to find a good reason why he couldn’t. “I probably don’t know any of the sh—stuff y’all do.”

Schuester turned towards the chair by the piano, still grinning widely. “I bet we can find something.” He looked at Puck. “What about the song you’ve been working on, Puck?”

Puck jumped up and walked over to crouch by an open a guitar case that was against the wall near the band, grinning. “Sure, if he knows it.” He looked at Dean as he took a guitar out of the case and stood back up. “You like Kid Rock?”

Dean wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Not enough to know any of his songs. I don’t listen to the crap on pop stations.”

Puck shrugged into the strap on the acoustic guitar, blinking and looking a little amused. “What _do_ you like then?”

“Rock,” Dean said warily. “Older stuff though, mostly. Not much after ninety-five.”

“Good music!”  Puck said quickly, brightening, then he thought about it a moment before he asked, “You like Whitesnake?”

Dean snorted, surprised. “I’m breathing, ain’t I?”

Puck grinned. “How about _Here I Go Again_? It’s one of the first songs I learned to play.”

Dean thought about it a moment and then sighed. “Yeah, sure, I guess.  I know it, at least.”

“Don’t sound so thrilled, Dean,” Schuester said, looking amused. “Why don’t you put your things down and then give it a try?”

Dean looked at Schuester and then shrugged out of the shoulder strap on his bag, glancing around to find a seat. He walked over to drop his bag by an empty chair a little away from the rest of the class, then took off his leather jacket and laid it over the back of the chair. Puck started playing then, picking out the familiar music, and Dean took a deep breath as he turned to walk back towards Puck and the guitar. He would rather watch Puck play than have to look at anyone else while he sang, and Puck seemed like a nice enough guy that he wouldn’t mind.

The familiar song sounded pretty good on Puck’s acoustic guitar and Dean nodded slightly with the beat as he watched Puck’s fingers dance over the strings, but when the time came for Dean to start singing, he couldn’t make himself do it.

“C’mon man,” Puck murmured, giving Dean an encouraging smile. “It’s just like singing with the radio. I’ll help you get it started.”

Dean nodded and Puck started again, then a few moments later Puck began to sing. “ _I don't know where I'm going_ ,” Puck sang, and Dean was surprised how good the guy’s voice was as he went on, “ _but I sure know where I've been_.”

Dean swallowed hard and then joined in quietly with Puck, still nodding slightly to the beat of the song as he watched Puck’s fingers pick out the tune. “ _Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday… And I've made up my mind. … I ain't wasting no more time. …  Here I go again… Here I go again_.”

Dean closed his eyes and began to sing a little louder as he started the next verse with Puck and got more into the song, which was one of his favorites by Whitesnake. “ _Though I keep searching for an answer, I never seem to find what I'm looking for. Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on…. ‘Cause I know what it means, to walk along the lonely street of dreams_.”

Puck was grinning as the band joined in, and he stopped singing to let Dean go on alone, which was really fitting for the song’s lyrics.

Dean was so into the song that he almost forgot he had an audience, singing the familiar lyrics that had always seemed so relevant to his own life. “ _And here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known... Like a drifter I was born to walk alone… And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time.”_

Dean took a deep breath during a pause between verses, his head moving slightly with the music, and then picked up the next line. “ _I'm just another heart in need of rescue, waiting on love's sweet charity. And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, ‘cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams. And here I go again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known. Like a drifter I was born to walk alone.”_

Dean finally opened his eyes again, and the wide grin on Puck’s face surprised him a bit even as it made him grin back while Puck joined in again. “ _And I've made up my mind. I ain't wasting no more time. But, here I go again.  Here I go again.”_ Puck stopped playing then and the band followed his example, letting the music trail off.

“Wow, guys!” Schuester said, grinning widely and applauding with the rest of the class. “Great job, Dean! You’re really good!”

Dean blushed very red and ran one hand through his hair, absently noticing it needed cut again as he looked down at the floor with a little smile. “I just sing with the radio sometimes.”

Puck grinned and put the guitar aside, moving to sling one arm around Dean’s shoulders and turn him towards the rest of the Glee club, who were all looking surprised. “Take a bow, man, you so earned it.”

Dean elbowed Puck in the ribs, grinning at him and trying to ignore how hot his face felt. “What about you?  I sang, sure, but you sang and played it, too.”

Puck smirked at Dean. “Yeah, but they all _know_ I’m mad talented. You’re new, you can milk this.”

Dean laughed at that, but before he could say anything Schuester started talking, still grinning. “Take a seat guys, and we’ll get started on practicing the new song for Friday’s performance.”

Puck let go of Dean without another word to go back to his seat between the blonde and the queer kid, and Dean started towards where he had put his jacket down, thinking that maybe the class wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

~*~

 

Dean muttered under his breath about asshole teachers as he reached his locker, not at all surprised that the halls were already deserted. His last class of the day was Chemistry, and the teacher was a hippy dude with glasses and a ponytail that seemed to think Dean needed to try harder. He had lectured Dean for fifteen minutes about not paying attention in class, and Dean was more than a little pissed by the time the guy finally let him go.

Dean _had_ blown up whatever it was his lab partner was trying to make – he didn’t really pay attention to what they were supposed to do once he realized that he had the stuff on the table in front of him to make a sweet little bomb – but it hadn’t been an _accident_ , so he didn’t need the lecture. He could have done whatever the boring old hippy was droning on about, he was sure, but blowing shit up was always more fun than class work. That geek with the afro that he was stuck partnered up with had screamed like a girl and panicked, and it was _hilarious_.

The rest of the class had laughed too, including the Cheerio Dean had been lusting after ever since he spotted her at lunch. She had smirked and looked at him like she might like to make a meal out of him after she quit laughing at that Jacob dude, so it had been worth the lecture. Dean figured he was stuck in that hick town until school got out, after all, and that was weeks away. Picking up a sexy cheerleader was just his idea of how to pass the time until he and Sam moved on to the next town.

Dean took all of his books out of his bag except his math book, shoving them into his locker before he slammed it shut. He didn’t bother with locking it because there was nothing in there he wanted anyway, just homework he didn't want to do and books he didn’t plan to use any more than he had to. He was only doing the math because he had flunked Trig once already and he wanted to pass this time so he wouldn’t ever have to take it again.

Dean turned away to start towards the parking lot and almost ran into Puck, and Dean was a little surprised to see that Puck was wearing a letterman jacket with a guitar case slung across his back. He had gotten the impression from things he overheard that day that Puck was kind of a badass and a punk, even though Pillsbury had said he played football, so he hadn’t expected to see the guy had lettered in anything. Dean had never paid too much attention to it, but he had the vague impression you had to play sports _and_ have good grades to rate a letterman jacket, and Puck just didn’t strike him as the kind to bother making good grades.

“Hey man,” Puck said cheerfully. “You got any plans tonight?”

Dean gave Puck a surprised look as he slung his battered backpack over his shoulder and started towards the parking lot. “Not really. Why?”

“Me and some of the others from Glee are gonna hang out at Kurt’s and work on some stuff,” Puck said as he fell in beside Dean, smiling. “Quinn thought you might wanna come, but she had to leave early today with Kurt so I got elected to ask you.”

Dean dodged around two Cheerios who were standing by the door to the gym, not even noticing the way they turned their heads to watch Dean and Puck pass by. “And which ones are they again?” He was pretty sure Kurt was the gay kid, but he wasn’t going to say that. During lunch Puck had seemed pretty friendly with the group of girls that the gay kid sat with, teasing and flirting with all of them.

“Quinn’s the blonde I was sitting by in Glee, and Kurt and Mercedes are her two best friends,” Puck said. “They were all Cheerios, just not together.” Dean must have looked as lost as he felt, because Puck explained, “Quinn was head cheerleader until she got knocked up and got kicked off the team. Mercedes and Kurt joined not long after that, but then Mercedes quit just before the Regional because she didn’t like being a Cheerio. Kurt is still a Cheerio, but he’s only staying because Sylvester threatened his life if he didn’t. Kurt’s the only singer she’s got now and she has her heart set on doing a musical number at Nationals.” He paused and then added, “Oh, and Finn and Rachel will be joining us tonight after they finish their homework. Brittany might show too, if she can find Kurt’s house again. If she does, Santana will come too, they’re usually together.”

Dean snickered, more than a little surprised that guys like Finn and Puck would be caught dead at a queer guy’s house but trying not to let it show. “Brittany _must_ be the tall blonde cheerleader.” He knew who Finn and Rachel were. The annoyingly perky little diva had cornered him after Glee to order him to find a song they could do as a duet because she thought his voice would work well with hers. He wasn’t planning to do it, but it had been kind of nice that the girl thought he could sing well enough she wanted him to sing with her. Rachel was obviously very into the whole music thing.

Puck grinned at him as they walked outside. “Yeah, that’s her. Brit’s no genius, but she’s a lot of fun and she can dance better than most of the others.” He paused slightly and then added, “Most of us in Glee kind of stick together, and Quinn and Kurt decided we should help you get settled in, so Quinn dragged the rest of us on the bandwagon.” He grinned. “Plus Kurt’s dad is always up for buying us dinner and all the cokes we can drink, so you’ll get free pizza out of it.”

Dean walked quickly towards where he had parked the Impala, pleased to see that Sam was sitting on the hood with his nose in a book, waiting patiently for him. Sam was used to Dean getting detention and had spent a lot of time on that hood after school, reading while he waited for Dean to show up. “Sounds like fun, man, but I can’t.” He nodded towards the Impala and then looked at Puck, smiling crookedly. “I gotta keep an eye on my kid brother, make sure he stays out of trouble.”

The part about free pizza sounded especially good, though Dean wasn’t going to say that out loud. He had exactly two hundred and nine dollars in his wallet and no clue when or if Dad would drop by to give him more. Dad liked them to stay in the boonies, which Dean agreed with mostly even though the quickest ways Dean could make a lot of money in a hurry would get him arrested in small-town America. Living in small towns used to mean that Dean and Sam barely scraped by, surviving on the cheapest food Dean could find or even what Dean could _hunt_ when they were particularly hungry, but once Dean could drive everything had changed. He and Sam didn’t live on Spaghettios, rabbits, and ramen noodles anymore, and never would again.

Dean figured he’d be driving into Dayton on Friday or Saturday to go hustle enough for them to live on a few more weeks. He hoped he could find a pool hall where he could make some cash by winning a few games, but if that didn’t work there were other ways to get what he needed. He wasn’t going to let Sam half-starve waiting for Dad to come back like they had done before Dean was old enough to drive as far as he had to in order to find a corner he could work without seeing anyone who might know him.

Puck followed Dean’s gaze to the Impala and the skinny kid sitting on the hood, then grinned at Dean. “Hell, bring the kid along. He can do his homework and eat pizza while you hang out with us.”

“Nobody would mind?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Nah,” Puck said as they stopped near the Impala, cheerful. “I bring my baby sister sometimes when mom’s on duty at the hospital. Nobody’ll care.”

Sam looked up at them, frowning. “Dean, I have _homework_. We are _not_ gonna go goof off with some jock and his friends.”

Dean snorted and reached out to ruffle Sam’s shaggy hair, thoroughly messing it up. “I ain’t turning down free pizza just so you can ignore me all afternoon, princess. You can do your homework anywhere.”

Sam scowled and slid off the Impala’s hood, grabbing his backpack off the ground and then heading for the passenger side door. “You’re such a jerk, Dean.”

“Eh, quit your bitchin’,” Dean replied, not at all put off by Sam’s attitude. He looked at Puck, adding, “You ridin’ with us, or am I following you?”

Puck grinned. “You can follow me. I’m not leaving my truck. Some asshole might breathe on it wrong.”

Dean snickered and turned to start towards the driver’s side door of the Impala. “Well then get it in gear, man. I’m hungry.”

“I’m already gone,” Puck said with a laugh, heading at a trot towards a pickup parked in the shade at the far side of the lot. Puck’s pickup was a dark green Ranger that looked like it was about ten years old but was in good shape and had obviously been waxed recently. Dean liked what that said about Puck, grinning as he turned towards his Impala. Anyone who took good care of his wheels was Dean’s kind of guy.

Dean got in the Impala and started her up, leaning to unlock the door for Sam and then turning on the stereo before he pushed in the cassette he had listened to on the way to school that morning. It started playing the dead air at the end of one side of the cassette, but he didn’t bother switching sides, sure it would flip over on its own in a minute or two. He glanced to be sure Sam was in and settled, then turned to look behind the car as he started backing out, keeping one eye on Puck’s truck. “I know you don’t wanna go, Sam, but they’re buyin’ dinner. You like pizza just as much as I do.”

Sam scowled, arms folded across his chest as he complained, “But I don’t want to be stuck with a bunch of _jocks_ all afternoon, Dean. They’re gonna be mean to me as soon as you turn your back, your friends _always_ are.” Dean’s friends were never mean to Sam in front of Dean, of course. Dean would kick the ass of anyone who picked on his baby brother while he was around.

“We’re not gonna be hanging out with a bunch of jocks this time, Sammy. These kids are different,” Dean said as he turned forward again, putting the car into drive and starting after Puck’s pickup. “Trust me, baby bro. If I’m wrong, we’ll leave as soon as we eat, okay?”

Sam sighed. “Alright, I guess. If they _are_ mean I’m going back to the car, though.”

“Sure, kid,” Dean agreed, and then the familiar opening notes of _Highway to Hell_ began playing. He grinned as he reached to jack the volume, singing along when the lyrics began even though he couldn’t hear himself at all over the loud music. “ _Livin' easy, lovin' free, season ticket on a one-way ride. Askin' nothin', leave me be, takin' everything in my stride. Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme, there ain’t nothin’ that I’d rather do. Goin’ down, party time, my friends are gonna be there, too…”_

Sam rolled his eyes and dug out his book to start reading again, not even bothering to complain about how loud the music was. It wouldn’t do him any good, especially since Dean knew Sam kind of liked when Dean sang along. Dean only did that when he was happy, and he hadn’t been happy in a long time so he knew Sam would tolerate it.

 


	2. TWO

 

 

Dean and Sam were just getting out of the Impala in front of what Dean figured must be Kurt’s house when a really nice Navigator pulled into the driveway and parked.

Puck, who had parked on the grass by the driveway after he waved for Dean to park on the street, slung his guitar on his back as he trotted around the Dodge Ram he had parked next to and then moved around the Navigator to open the Navigator’s passenger door with a smile. The pregnant blonde, Quinn, smiled wanly at Puck and let him help her out of the car, then turned back to carefully lean in and get her purse.

Puck looked over the hood of the Navigator at Kurt, who was walking around the front of the vehicle. “How’d it go?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt said, smiling and looking pleased as he started towards the front steps of the house. He turned the smile on Dean and Sam, adding, “I’m glad you decided to come, Dean. We can use your help on the song we’re doing Friday.”

“Anytime,” Dean said as he and Sam got close to Quinn and Puck, trying to ignore the confused looks Sam was giving him.

Quinn finally got her purse and then when she turned away from the Navigator she punched Puck in the stomach, scowling at him despite the amusement in her pretty brown eyes. “You could ask _me_ what the doctor said. It’s _my_ baby.”

Puck just grinned and watched as she started after Kurt. He hadn’t even flinched at the punch, and he obviously wasn’t afraid of the girl. “Yeah, but you might not tell me. Hummel’s too scared of me not to answer.”

Kurt snorted, giving Puck a sidelong look. “Oh _please_. You don’t scare me anymore, Noah. You’re all bark and no bite.”

Puck laughed, eyebrows going up as he shut the door of the SUV and started after Quinn. “I can still throw you in a dumpster without help, Hummel,” he threatened teasingly. “I haven’t forgotten how.”

Kurt opened the door to the house and smirked at Puck over his shoulder. “If you do, you can just start asking Quinn when you want to know how your daughter is doing.”

Dean blinked, eyebrows going up as he heard Sam mutter, “Whoa.”

Kurt breezed into the house and Quinn followed him, giggling as she added, “And I won’t talk to you for a _month_ if you start picking on Kurt again, so you might not even get to meet her.”

Puck pouted and headed after them. “No fair! That’s hittin’ below the belt!”

Dean chuckled and scratched at the back of his head as he followed Puck inside, carefully not looking at Sam. He didn’t really want to know what Sam thought of Puck, Kurt, and Quinn or the fact Dean was there to sing with them. He was sure Sam would be teasing him about the whole situation for weeks, but he kind of liked the kids he had met in Glee that morning. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to them much, but he had listened to them while they talked in his other classes the rest of the day – someone in Glee had made a point of offering him a seat by them in every one of his classes except Chemistry – and it was kind of nice to hang around people who didn’t expect much of him.

Dean was a year or three older than everyone in Glee, even Puck, Mike, and Santana, who were the oldest in the class until he joined, but he felt like the difference in age was a lot more drastic than it really was. Sometimes it felt like he’d been in high school for the last thirty years, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He had flunked out three times because of the way Dad dragged them all over the country, and sometimes it really sucked being nearly twenty and still a junior. He had a feeling Puck had probably failed once or twice too, especially after he overheard someone say admiringly that Puck had skipped math class for most of the last two _years_ , which was probably why he had immediately liked the guy. Dean didn’t often meet someone he had anything in common with, but he hated math almost as much as he hated Spaghettios.

Dean looked around as he stepped into Kurt’s house, moving aside to let Sam follow him in and then shutting the door. The Hummels were obviously well-off, but the house wasn’t really fancy at all, except for the huge entertainment center that dominated the living room. The room had a homey, relaxed feel that Dean immediately liked, and the guy sprawled in a recliner with a beer in one hand in front of the big flat-screen television reminded Dean a lot of Bobby. He wore a flannel shirt over a t-shirt with worn grease-stained jeans and work boots that had obviously seen a lot of hard use, and had a _Hummel’s Tire & Lube _baseball cap on even though he was in the house.

The guy in the recliner smiled slightly at Kurt. “Going down to practice a while?”

Kurt nodded, smiling as he walked over to the recliner and bent to kiss the guy’s cheek. “Yeah, Dad, we are. Mercedes will be here later, could you send her down?”

“Sure,” Kurt’s dad said with a nod. “Let me know when you want me to order pizza.”

“I will,” Kurt said cheerfully as he took his dad’s hat, making the man blush and rub one hand self-consciously over his bald head. Kurt tossed the hat on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen as he added, “Stop wearing your hat in the house.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” Kurt’s dad looked kind of embarrassed as he went back to watching some fishing show, but he didn’t make any effort to get his hat back as everyone followed Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt moved to the fridge as he glanced at Quinn, smiling. “Go on down and relax, sweetie. I’ll be there in a minute with something to drink.”

Quinn smiled at Kurt and led the way down the stairs into the basement, which seemed to be Kurt’s room. She braced one hand at the small of her back after only a few steps, letting her purse hang from her other wrist as she used that hand to hold on to the railing. She had started down the stairs fairly quickly but she moved gradually slower with each step, and before long she had such a white-knuckled grip on the railing that Dean had a strong suspicion it was the only thing keeping her upright.

Puck stayed right behind Quinn, sneaking concerned looks at her and staying close but not trying to help her even though he obviously wanted to, and Dean trailed along behind them with Sam as he wondered what the story there was. Kurt had said that Quinn’s baby was also Puck’s, but Dean hadn’t gotten the feeling that the two were a couple. Puck treated her like she was his favorite sister or something, not like he wanted to jump her bones, which had already made Dean more than a little curious about Puck. Quinn was evidently very pregnant with Puck’s kid, sure, but Dean had noticed a few things that made him think that Puck might be batting mostly for the other team.

Dean looked around Kurt’s room interestedly when Quinn flipped the light on as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and he decided almost immediately that even if Kurt wasn’t very out a look at the room would have been enough to tell him that the kid was queer. The room looked like something out of a fancy magazine, done all in silvery-grey, white, and black with subtle accents of pale purple in the bedspread and the beaded curtains, and everything had an understated kind of modernistic elegance that made Dean feel like he’d better be careful or he might break something.

There was more furniture than Dean would have expected in someone’s bedroom, including a small couch, an artsy-looking hanging chair, two comfortable-looking armchairs, a dressing table with a lighted mirror, and a queen-sized bed. There was a small desk on wheels near the bed that held a laptop and a small printer along with an assortment of charging cables that were piled neatly on a lower shelf by an empty surge protector. An entertainment center was along one wall with a nice stereo and a few hundred CDs neatly shelved beside a flat screen television. A rack of DVDs was below the television, and Dean figured that the cabinet over the TV must hold a DVD player. A few white leather beanbag chairs were piled by the closet, and there were folding chairs against the wall next to them as if Kurt sometimes had a lot of people over.

Sam took one look around and went to get a beanbag chair, then moved it into a corner opposite the stairs where he would be out of the way while he did his homework. He pulled out his book and started reading again, tuning everyone else out.

Dean gave Sam an amused look, walking over to check out the CDs and pretending not to watch Quinn out of the corner of his eye.

Quinn walked slowly over to the bed and then carefully sat down and started to scoot back onto it, but she was obviously struggling and she didn’t make it very far before she gave up and flopped back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Her feet were still hanging almost to the floor as she said to no one in particular, “Sometimes being pregnant _really_ sucks.”

Puck put down his guitar by the couch and then tossed his jacket in a chair before he walked over to stand close to Quinn’s knees. “You gonna take my head off if I try to help?”

Quinn turned her dirty look on Puck, staring up at him for a moment before she suddenly sighed and seemed to relax. “Not right now. I’m too tired to bother.”

“Okay.” Puck kicked off his shoes and stepped up onto the bed, falling to his knees next to Quinn and then scooping her up in his arms to move her all the way onto the bed. He helped her get settled against the headboard, shifting the pillows until she seemed comfortable, and then he crawled down the bed to sit and pull her feet into his lap. He untied her shoes and then tossed them in the floor one by one as he said gently, “Just relax, momma. Nobody else will be here for a while.” He glanced at her face, smiling impishly as he started to massage one of her swollen feet. “ _I_ don’t need to practice, and Kurt watched me doing it the other day so he probably knows the routine _and_ the song almost as well as I do. Dean doesn’t want to dance at all, so we’ve got time for you to nap a bit.”

Quinn watched Puck rub her foot, looking tired. “I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me.”

“’Cause you’re letting me,” Puck replied immediately, still smiling. “It’s my fault you’re so miserable.”

“I was there too,” Quinn protested half-heartedly. “I could have told you no.”

Puck smirked, smug as he gave her a smoldering look that Dean was sure had girls – and probably a few of the guys – all over town creaming their underwear. “Nobody in this hick town can tell the Puckasaurus no.”

“Except me,” Kurt said, breezing down the stairs with a tray of several kinds of canned soft drinks.

Puck looked over at Kurt, laughing and obviously surprised. “You don’t count, Hummel. I don’t want to talk _you_ out of your panties.”

Kurt smirked, walking over to the bed to offer the tray to Quinn for her to pick a drink as Kurt gave Puck a look that made Dean wonder again what was going on there. “You keep telling yourself that just as long as you need to, Noah.”

Quinn giggled at the look on Puck’s face and took a Sprite off the tray before she poked Puck with her toe. “Less staring at Kurt and more rubbing my feet.”

Puck snorted and looked back down at Quinn’s feet as he grumbled, “I oughta kick your ass, Hummel. Remind you who’s the boss around here.”

“We both know that’s not what you’d like to do to an ass as perfect as mine,” Kurt said with a smirk, turning away from Puck to walk towards Dean with the tray of drinks. “And I know who _your_ boss is at the moment. You’re rubbing her feet.”

Dean glanced at Puck over Kurt’s shoulder as he took a cold root beer off the tray, watching Puck turn his head towards Kurt, and then Dean smirked, amused. Puck was definitely checking out Kurt’s ass again, and going by the look in his eyes Puck liked what he saw. Dean had caught Puck eyeing Kurt several times that day, and he was pretty sure that Puck had a thing for the younger boy, no matter what Puck might say whenever someone teased him about looking.

Kurt turned to go put the tray of drinks on the coffee table, and then Puck finally noticed Dean’s smirk.

Puck blushed as he quickly looked down again, massaging Quinn’s feet and pretending not to hear the giggles Quinn was trying to stifle. “You find anything worth listening to over there?”

Dean looked back at the CDs, still smirking. “Not yet. I never heard of any of these people.”

Kurt sniffed, looking amused as he walked back over to Dean and pointed at one end of the lowest shelf of CDs. “Rock is down there, Dean.”

Dean gave Kurt a sheepish grin. “Thanks.” He crouched down to look at the cases and then a moment later he grabbed one, reading the back and then looking up at Kurt, surprised and pleased. “You don’t really seem like the Queensryche type.”

Kurt smiled, looking just a bit sad. “My mother used to sing _Silent Lucidity_ to me as a lullabye.” He paused and then added, “She died a long time ago.”

Dean looked down to put the CD back, his grin fading away as he murmured, “Mine too.” He didn’t say anything else and after a moment Kurt patted his shoulder and then walked over to the tray of drinks again, looking over at Sam as if he had just noticed him there.

“Would you like a drink?” Kurt paused and then added with a smile, “I saw you in a few of my classes today, but I don’t think anyone introduced us. My name is Kurt, and you would be…?”

Sam looked up from his book, smiling slightly. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” He looked at the tray of drinks and then added, “A Dr Pepper, please?”

Kurt took a can of Dr. Pepper off the tray and carried it over to Sam. “You’re welcome to use the kitchen table if you’d rather not listen to us practice, Sam. My dad won’t mind.”

“Practice what?” Sam asked brightly, taking the Dr. Pepper and opening it to take a sip.

Kurt blinked and then looked over at Dean with a laugh. “Dean, didn’t you even tell him why he’s here?”

Dean looked up from checking the track list on rock ballads of the eighties collection, shrugging as he gave Kurt a crooked grin. “He didn’t ask.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered half to himself, “Boys.” He looked back down at Sam, amused. “Dean just joined our Glee club, and we’re going to practice as soon as the others arrive.”

Sam blinked and then grinned slowly, looking over at Dean. “ _Glee club_? What’s her name, Dean?”

Kurt and Puck both laughed at that while Quinn giggled.

Dean scowled at his little brother and stood up empty-handed, giving up on finding any music he wanted to hear in Kurt’s collection. It was all soft rock and more recent stuff without a whole lot to redeem it as far as Dean was concerned, and it really wasn’t Dean’s speed. “I didn’t get a choice! It was the only second period class left open.”

“Likely story,” Sam said, grinning as he shoved his book back into his backpack and then stood with the Dr. Pepper and his bag. “I will go use the table though, thanks, Kurt. I have to listen to Dean sing more than enough in the car.”

Kurt’s lips twitched. “You say that as if he can’t sing.”

“He can,” Sam said as he headed for the stairs, “he just doesn’t usually bother to try.”

 

~*~

 

When Kurt suggested that Puck teach Dean a few chords on the guitar while they waited for the others, Dean and Puck both agreed readily enough. Puck was obviously bored and glad to have anything to do besides rubbing Quinn’s feet while she dozed off. Dean agreed because he liked listening to music and wanted to learn to play, and he figured that would have to be easier with someone who actually could play showing him how. He sure hadn’t made much progress on his own.

Dean sat on the couch while Kurt curled up in the chair where Puck had dropped his letterman jacket, and then Puck handed Dean his guitar and sat down on the couch by him, putting his shoes back on as he started asking Dean questions. Most of them just got a blank look – Dean didn’t know a damned thing about music except what he liked – so Puck ended up doing a lot of explaining, but Puck didn’t seem to mind.  Before long Dean was starting to actually make recognizable notes on the guitar, and Puck was looking pleased.

They kept working at it for most of an hour before Mercedes breezed down the stairs, slowing once she got into Kurt’s room and then stopping by the couch to stare at Dean and Puck.

Dean glanced up at Mercedes after a moment and then flushed at the look on her face as he realized suddenly just how close he and Puck were. Dean didn’t quite know when or how it had happened, but somehow he had ended up sitting on the edge of the couch with Puck leaning in very close behind him with his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder. Puck had one calloused hand covering Dean’s left hand on the neck of the guitar to correct his fingering, and Puck’s right hand was resting on Dean’s other side just above the waist of his jeans.

Dean looked at Puck, feeling like his face was on fire, and was a bit surprised to see Puck seemed confused as he quickly pulled away and moved to the other end of the couch.

Kurt had been watching them from the nearby chair, and he pouted at Mercedes as he complained, “Why did you go and make them stop? I was enjoying that.”

Puck leaned suddenly to get a Dr Pepper from the tray of drinks on the coffee table, beet red and still looking confused as he stared at the can like it was the most important thing in the world.

Mercedes stared at Puck a moment longer, watching him gulp down half of the can before she turned to Kurt finally. “I must have missed a memo somewhere.”

Kurt blinked innocently up at her, blue eyes wide and guileless. “Memo?”

Mercedes frowned at Kurt, then looked at Dean and then at Puck, and then back at Kurt. “I think so, yeah.”

“There wasn’t a memo,” Quinn said quietly, making everyone look at her. She looked sleepy but amused as she added, “Puck was just teaching Dean to play _Stairway To Heaven_ on his Gibson.”

Dean shot Quinn a wide-eyed look, blushing even redder. He knew that the guitar he held was a Gibson guitar, but that didn’t keep what Quinn had said from sounding very dirty to him, and a glance at the others told him he wasn’t the only one.

Mercedes was staring at Puck, wide-eyed again while Kurt bit his lip to stifle a giggle, but didn’t quite succeed.

Puck looked kind of hunted as he suddenly jumped up off the couch, not looking at anyone. “Where’s my jacket?”

Kurt immediately looked sorry, but he made no move to offer Puck the coat that he was leaning back against.

Quinn sat up on the bed, one hand cradling her belly. “Don’t go, Puck,” she said quickly, looking sheepish. “We’ll stop teasing you, I promise.”

Puck looked at Quinn, carefully ignoring the others in the room. “I think I’m gonna go anyway. I—” He shook his head and then turned towards the door, finally spotting his jacket behind Kurt. “Yeah, I should go.”

“It’s not like you were _doing_ anything,” Mercedes said as she moved into Puck’s path so he couldn’t get to Kurt’s chair to take the jacket. “You’re freaking out like you got caught with your tongue down his throat or something.”

Puck scowled at Mercedes, looking just a little scary as the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed. “I’m not _gay_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, picking up Puck’s jacket to throw it at him. “You’re being stupid, Noah.”

Puck’s scowl shifted into a glare as he caught the jacket, stepping quickly around Mercedes towards Kurt to loom over him threateningly. “What did you just say to me, Hummel?”

“I _said_ you’re being _stupid_ ,” Kurt repeated firmly as he stared into Puck’s eyes with no trace of fear, and Dean was surprised to realize Kurt was almost as tall as Puck. Kurt was built like he’d blow away in a good wind, easily as delicate as a girl, but he wasn’t really as tiny as Dean had thought he was. It took a minute for it to dawn on him that Kurt was wearing boots that made him look taller than he really was, and by then Kurt was speaking again. “It’s not like you’re the only one in the room that’s bisexual.”

Dean flushed very red again and looked down at the guitar he was holding, sure that Kurt was talking about him, but after only a moment he looked back up at Puck to see what he’d do next. The guy seemed really nice, but he was strong as an ox and Dean was sure Puck could be hell on wheels in a fight if he wanted to. If Puck got pissed enough to hit someone, Dean would have to do something about it. Kurt was a lightweight and the other two were girls, and Dean wouldn’t sit there and let Puck hit any of them even if they did kind of deserve it for provoking him. The guy obviously wasn’t ready to admit to anyone that he was into guys – maybe hadn’t even admitted it to himself – and throwing it in his face like they were doing was just asking for trouble.

Puck’s eyes went wide as he stared at Kurt, shock making him forget to deny it. “I’m not?”

Kurt snorted. “No, you idiot, you’re not.”

Puck looked at Mercedes and then at Quinn before he finally looked at Dean, who was still very red-faced and looked away, unable to meet Puck’s shocked gaze.

“Oh!” Mercedes said suddenly, sounding surprised.

Kurt stared at Dean, also surprised as he asked, “Dean, are you bi?”

Dean looked back up at Kurt, embarrassed and fighting the sudden urge to run as he wondered if maybe this one time he could be honest, since they obviously had seen it already anyway. Kurt was surprised that Dean was bi, so that meant one of the girls must be. If Kurt _and_ the girl – Dean was betting on Quinn, she looked like the adventurous type to him – could get away with being less than straight in Lima, maybe Dean could too, if he was careful. If he was ever going to be able to tell anyone, these four kids were probably as good a choice as any. They got along pretty well with Kurt, after all, and the kid was as queer as a square wheel.

After a minute or so Dean made his decision and looked at the stairs to be sure the door at the top was still closed, then he looked back at Kurt and admitted quietly, “Maybe. Sometimes.”

“Dude,” Puck said, staring at Dean. “I never would have pegged you for a fag.”

Dean bristled, giving Puck a glare. “Hey man, _you’re_ the one who was all over me a minute ago, so you ain’t got no fuckin’ room to call _anyone_ a fag.”

Puck glared right back at Dean, but after a moment he flushed and looked away, the glare fading into a confused look. “Sorry, man. I just— I’m not. Okay?”

Dean snorted. “I stopped lying to myself a long time ago, Puck, but you tell yourself whatever gets you through the day.” He shrugged out of the strap on Puck’s guitar and moved to put it away, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Quinn spoke up suddenly then, annoyed. “Noah Puckerman, you had better not be hinting that being bi is wrong, or I’m going to have to hurt you.”

Everyone looked at her in surprise as Puck said quickly, “Why do you care?”

“Because I’ve known I was bi a lot longer than you have,” Quinn said heatedly, “and I’ve seen you drooling when Santana and Brit were getting friendly, too, so don’t try to tell _me_ you think it’s wrong.”

Puck flushed. “That’s different! You’re _girls_ , it’s hot.”

Quinn blinked and then just laughed.

“Bi is bi,” Mercedes spoke up, grinning. “And I hate to be the one to tell you this, white boy, but it’s hot when two guys are getting freaky, too.” She looked at Kurt, her smirk turning wicked. “Just ask Kurt if he was enjoying watching you with Dean.”

They all looked at Kurt, who blushed, his chin lifting as he met Puck’s gaze fearlessly. “I’m not ashamed of it. You were being sweet and you’re both very nice to look at. And that’s all the ego stroking either of you is getting from me.” He started around the couch past Dean, adding, “I’m going to go order pizza and call Finn to see when he and Rachel will be here so we can get started on actually _practicing_.”

“Kurt, wait,” Dean said quickly, reaching out to grab Kurt’s arm.

Kurt glanced warily down at Dean’s hand on his arm and then looked questioningly at Dean. “Yes?”

Dean let go of Kurt, flushing again at the feel of everyone staring at him as he blurted, “Don’t say anything around Sammy. About me, I mean.” He swallowed hard, trying to force back the panic that the very idea of Sam knowing he liked guys inspired, and then he added more quietly, “He _can’t_ know. He’d tell my dad, and Dad would kill me.” Dean tried not to think too much about how literal that was. He was pretty sure that he’d wind up in an unmarked grave somewhere if his dad found out Dean liked to take it up the ass sometimes.

Kurt gave Dean a sympathetic little smile and reached out to rest his hand on Dean’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “We won’t tell _anyone_ , Dean.” He looked at Puck, daring him with his eyes as he said firmly, “Right?”

Puck met Kurt’s gaze for only a moment before he looked away. “I won’t talk as long as nobody starts telling people I’m a fag.”

Mercedes gave Puck a shove. “Stop using that word! It’s mean and hurtful and you oughta know better by now, Puck. I swear, boy! Sometimes I wonder why I ever let you date me.”

Puck looked at Mercedes, and after a moment a tiny little wry smile appeared on his face. “Because I didn’t give you a choice?”

“Oh, I had a choice,” Mercedes said, looking at Puck like she might deck him. “I could have kicked your pitiful ass instead of agreeing to let you follow me around like a lost puppy for a week.”

Quinn giggled at the look on Puck’s face. “You so could have, Mercedes. Puck won’t _ever_ hit a girl.”

“I can’t help it I was raised to be a gentleman,” Puck said defensively, looking over at Quinn. “A guy is supposed to _take care of_ girls, not fight with them.”

Quinn smirked at Puck. “Then try pretending Kurt’s a girl, Noah. I think everyone would be happier, especially him.”

“Quinn!” Kurt exclaimed, shocked.

Puck stared at Quinn for a second before he looked at Kurt, surprise and a hint of pleased speculation in his eyes. “You would, huh?”

Kurt looked at Puck, flustered and beet red. “I—“ He broke off, staring into Puck’s eyes, and then suddenly turned away to head for the stairs again. “I’m going to go order pizza and pretend one of my _best friends_ didn’t just tell you that I want you to—“ He broke off, unable to say it, then said quickly, “You four just talk amongst yourselves.”

Everyone was silent while they watched Kurt go, and then when the door to the kitchen closed Puck looked back at Quinn. “Seriously?”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Yes, seriously. God!” She scooted to the edge of the bed and then awkwardly pushed herself to her feet, wobbling slightly before she started around the bed towards the bathroom. “He’s had a crush on you ever since you started being so nice to him.”

“I couldn’t be mean to him anymore,” Puck said kind of absently, looking confused. “He’s your friend.” He paused, and then amended, “Well, _our_ friend. He kind of grows on you. Like a fungus.”

Quinn stopped at the bathroom door to give Puck an amused smile. “He says the same thing about you.” She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Huh,” Puck said to nobody in particular, then he looked at Dean and Mercedes before he reluctantly sat in the chair where Kurt had been. “What about you, Aretha? Are you gonna start spreading rumors?”

Mercedes snorted. “Unlike you, _I_ can keep a secret.”

“Oh right,” Puck said, rolling his eyes. “Like you kept it a secret when I told you Quinn’s baby is mine.”

“You and I both know that secret was never one you wanted to be kept. That’s why you told _me_ ,” Mercedes pointed out, amused. She moved to sit on the couch by Dean, turning sideways to face him as she said cheerfully, “Now dish, before the others get here. I know Puck’s been eyeing my boy’s pert little ass for a while now, but how did a guy like you end up being bi? I saw you sweet-talking Santana in Chemistry and she was all over that. I was sure you were straight as a pole until I saw you letting Puck put the moves on you.”

Dean blinked, surprised and blushing even though he was amused by her brazenness. “Just lucky, I guess.”

Puck snorted and muttered, “ _Un_ lucky, you mean.” He gave Mercedes a dirty look. “And I wasn’t putting the moves on him, I was teaching him to play the guitar!”

Dean looked over at Puck, thinking about it a moment as his smile widened into something just a little wicked. “I wouldn’t say unlucky, man,” he said finally. “Being with a guy’s even more fun than bein’ with a girl, if you do it right.”

Puck gave Dean a skeptical look. “There’s no way.”

Dean smirked and settled back into the couch in a comfortable sprawl, kind of shocked at himself even as he said, “Somethin’ tells me I’m the only one you know who’s been there and done that, so you’ll have to forgive me for not agreeing with you.”

Mercedes leaned closer to Dean, eyes wide as she grinned at him. “What was it like?”

Dean looked at her and then let out a little laugh and shook his head, leaning to pick up his half-empty root beer. “Nah, you don’t wanna know, girl. You’d just get jealous.”

Quinn came out of the bathroom then, looking wide-awake and cheerful. “Jealous of what?”

Mercedes grinned at Quinn, glancing to check the stairs before she said, “Dean’s done another guy before, but he doesn’t want to tell us about it.”

Quinn moved over to Puck and sat in his lap like she owned it, smirking at Dean. “Oh yeah?”

Puck didn’t seem to mind Quinn inviting herself into his lap, but Dean noticed that Puck didn’t try to grope Quinn or glance into her low-necked blouse, instead just resting his hands on her hip and knee.

Dean took another sip of his root beer and then smirked at Quinn. “Does anyone else know how kinky you are, Quinn?”

“It’s not kinky for _girls_ to like the idea of two guys together,” Quinn responded immediately, smirking. “Guys like watching two girls and everyone thinks that’s normal.”

Dean laughed and looked at Puck, who seemed lost somewhere between amused and confused. “Should I be afraid they’re gonna try to get me to make out with a guy so they can watch?”

Dean wasn’t about to admit it, but Puck was the only guy Dean had met yet in Lima that he might consider making out with, if the mood was exactly right. Kurt was pretty but Dean was very conscious of the fact Kurt was barely a year older than Sam, besides the fact Dean was sure Kurt was a virgin and a little bit hung up on Puck. Touching Kurt would be poaching as far as Dean was concerned, even if Puck didn’t feel that way about it yet. Puck was different because he already got laid whenever he felt like it, and Dean figured that Kurt would probably be the one to benefit from it eventually if Dean and Puck did anything. Puck was experienced enough with women to know what he was doing from what Dean had heard that day, and he was seventeen so Dean wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage of a kid.

“Sounds like it,” Puck said, and then looked at Quinn as he seemed to realize what he had said, adding firmly, “But you can just forget me kissing a guy for you. That is so not happening.”

“Not even Kurt?” Quinn asked as she ran a fingertip over Puck’s nipple, smirking. “I _know_ you want—“

Puck’s eyes widened and he looked a little bit panicked as he cut her off. “You promised not to talk about that.”

Quinn smirked at Puck a moment longer and then looked over at Dean. “So, which do you prefer, top or bottom? Or do you?”

Dean laughed slightly and ran his free hand through his hair, blushing and not looking at anyone as he admitted, “I like all the cookies in the box.”

Puck stared at him. “Seriously, dude?”

Dean looked at Puck, still blushing. “Yeah. I mean, it’s not like doing a guy’s all that different from a girl if you know what you’re doing.” He paused and then decided he should say just a bit more in the interests of honesty, adding, “Well, if you do it that way with girls.”

Mercedes made a face. “Eww. I heard some guys like doing that. That’s nasty.”

Dean snickered. “It’s the other way around from what I’ve seen.”

“Lots of girls think using the back door means they’re still a virgin,” Puck agreed, making Quinn turn her head to stare at him. He flushed. “What?!  It’s true! Santana used to—“

Quinn punched Puck in the chest hard enough to make him grunt in surprise and a little pain as she said firmly, “She would so _kill you_ if she knew you just told _anyone_ that.” She was wide-eyed and looked kind of annoyed as she added, “Even me! And I don’t want to know _any more_ about what you two have done, so shut up!”

Puck let out a little laugh and rubbed his chest with one hand. “Okay, damn!”

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Kurt stepped through, closing it behind him before he walked quickly down the stairs. “Rachel and Finn aren’t going to practice today.” He rolled his eyes, looking annoyed and exasperated. “Rachel decided she just _had_ to see _'Westside Story_ ' again _right now_ , and she’s bribed Finn to stay to sing along with her.”

“So no one else is coming?” Mercedes asked quickly, grinning.

“No, though I haven’t a clue why you’re so happy about it,” Kurt said sharply, moving to sit on the arm of the couch by Mercedes. “We need to practice _sometime_ before Friday.”

Mercedes waved away his concern. “It’s only Monday, we got time. We’ll get Mr Schue to borrow the auditorium for us after school tomorrow or the next day.”

Kurt sniffed. “One day of practice might not be enough for Finn. You know how he is with new dance moves, especially if they’re the least bit sexy.”

“So put him behind the drums this week,” Quinn said, smirking suddenly as they all looked at her.  She looked at Dean, adding, “Dean can sing his part, his voice is good enough.”

Dean’s eyes widened as Kurt asked skeptically, “Can you dance at _all_ , Dean?”

“No!” Dean looked around at the other four and then finally settled on looking at Kurt since he seemed to be sort of in charge, despite the fact he was pretty sure Kurt was younger than Puck or Quinn. “I don’t dance. Like, ever.”

“But _can_ you?” Kurt asked again, amused.

Dean blinked. “How should I know? I _don’t dance_.”

Kurt smirked. “Well then, let’s see what you’ve got.” He stood and moved to his dressing table to look in the messenger bag he had dropped there earlier, adding, “Mercedes, you know the steps, don’t you?”

“Uhm, no, not really,” Mercedes said, looking at Kurt like he was crazy. “We haven’t practiced yet and _I_ only need one day to learn it.”

Kurt turned away from his bag with an iPod, looking at Puck. “I know _you_ know it. You’re the one who talked Mr Schue into letting us do it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Puck admitted, looking a little hunted again. “I’m not dancing like that with you, though. Forget it.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Coward.” He walked over to put the iPod into the dock on the stereo and then turned the stereo on. He turned the volume down low enough to easily talk over it and then fiddled with the buttons a few moments to put the song they would be performing on Friday, _It Ain’t No Big Thing,_ on repeat.  He turned back around to look at Dean, giving him a measuring look. “Are you afraid to dance with me too, Dean?”

“Depends on what kind of dancing we’re talking about,” Dean said warily. “I can handle a slow dance, maybe, but anything more complicated than that and I’m probably gonna break your foot or something.”

Mercedes laughed. “I know you’re a white boy, but damn. You don’t look _that_ clumsy.”

“You never saw me dance,” Dean said quickly. “I haven’t tried in almost five years ‘cause last time was so bad.”

“Well of course it was,” Kurt said immediately, smiling suddenly. “You were a _child_.”

Dean snorted. “I was fourteen, and dating a girl older than you who thought I was sixteen. I took her to junior prom and broke her toe, so I let her think she made a man out of me to make it up to her.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“You sound like Puck,” Quinn said, giggling.

Dean looked at Puck, grinning a bit. “You’re a klutz too?”

“Not hardly,” Puck said with a snort, giving Quinn a dirty look that didn’t quite go with the amusement in his eyes.

“She’s talking about being a _manwhore_ ,” Mercedes said cheerfully, smirking.

“Hey!” Dean and Puck both protested at the same time, sending Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt all into peals of laughter.

 

~*~

 

Dean was leaning back on the couch eating the last slice of the pizza with anchovies on it when Kurt asked brightly, “So Dean, you’re really nineteen?”

Dean blinked, surprised, and then he swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, why?” Sometime during their meal Kurt had given up on the idea of getting Dean to dance, though _It Ain’t No Big Thing_ was still playing quietly in the background. Kurt had said hearing the song over and over would make it easier for them all when they did rehearse, and no one had protested.

“I was just surprised is all,” Kurt said, smiling at Dean as he idly shredded a paper napkin into thin strips. He was sitting in one of the folding metal chairs across the coffee table from the couch so that he could see everyone. “Puck’s the oldest of us and he’s only seventeen.” He paused and then added, “Well, the oldest one here. Mike’s a few months older than he is.”

“My dad’s job makes us move around a lot,” Dean said with a shrug, trying not to be embarrassed about the fact he had flunked out several times. “Sometimes it’s a bitch getting credits to transfer from one school to another.”

“What does he do?” Quinn asked, curious. She was still in Puck’s lap, relaxing with her head on his shoulder and both hands on her belly, and Puck seemed to enjoy cuddling her even though he treated her more like a sister than the girl he had knocked up.

Dean wasn’t sure of much about Puck yet, but he would have bet cash money that Puck and Quinn weren’t screwing around at all. Dean had gotten the feeling that was the way Quinn wanted it, and Puck seemed to be inclined to let Quinn order him around. Dean still hadn’t decided if that was because Puck was still feeling guilty over getting the girl pregnant or because Puck was just a pushover, but he was pretty sure it was one or the other. Dean had noticed that Puck’s gaze always seemed to stray to Kurt when he thought no one was watching him, so he was pretty sure that Puck wasn’t so good to Quinn because he was in love with the girl.

Dean had never liked the inevitable questions about his dad, but after years of dodging them he had a good answer, and one that he knew Sam would back up if one of the kids decided to ask him later. “He’s an electrical engineer. He troubleshoots big buildings that have trouble with brownouts, power surges, stuff like that. He’s working in Columbus right now.”

“So you’re staying in Lima alone?” Quinn asked, surprised.

“Me and Sammy, yeah,” Dean said, nodding. “We don’t like big city schools with all the gangs and shit, so during the school year me and Sam get a place in a small town near wherever he’s working. We see him when he’s got a day off, and we get along fine.”

“That must be rough,” Kurt said, smiling sympathetically at Dean.

“Sounds familiar to me,” Puck said, speaking up for the first time in a while. “My mom’s a nurse and works the graveyard shift a lot, so it’s almost like she’s not even there most of the time.”

Quinn patted Puck’s chest, smiling at him. “You’ve got me and Sarah to keep you out of trouble, though.”

Puck smiled at her, hazel eyes amused. “Yeah, you two have fun torturing me, just like Mom does.”

“Someone has to,” Quinn said with an impish smile.

“You live together?” Dean asked, surprised and curious.

“My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant,” Quinn said quietly, her smile fading away. “I stayed with Finn at first, and then with Santana for a few days until Puck found out I was sleeping on her couch.” She gave Puck a sweet, wry little smile. “He told his mom everything and she let me move into their extra bedroom, at least until the baby is born.”

“I wasn’t letting you live on anyone’s couch,” Puck said, blushing slightly at the way Quinn was looking at him. He didn’t look at anyone else as he added, “It’s not good for you or Beth, especially as crazy as Santana’s family is.”

Quinn kissed Puck’s cheek and then looked back at Dean, smiling. “He’s a big romantic softy, he just hides it well. Most guys would have denied it when a girl they had sex with only once got pregnant, but Puck has always insisted on taking care of me and the baby, even though I hated him for a long time.”

“That never made sense to me,” Mercedes said suddenly. ”I mean, why did you let him do that to you if you hated him so much?”

“I got drunk on wine coolers,” Quinn said simply, shrugging. “Puck’s hot as hell and he was saying all the right things, and he was one of my best friends so I trusted him not to do anything I didn’t want him to. I liked the way he made me feel that night enough that I didn’t care that he was my boyfriend’s best friend, or that I was the president of the celibacy committee. One of the last things I remember about that night is thinking that we should stop, but I was enjoying what he was doing so much that I convinced myself it would be okay ‘just this once’.” She let out a little snort and looked down, running her hand over her belly. “Which was stupid, of course, because once is all it takes to ruin someone’s life, but I was drunk and he was making me feel so good that it seemed smart at the time.”

 “Ouch,” Dean said, giving Puck a look of grudging respect. “You must be good, man.”

Puck preened for a second at that until he thought about it and suddenly looked kind of disgusted with himself. “No, I’m not a good guy.” He looked down at Quinn’s knee to pick at an imaginary spot on her soft knit skirt. “I knew she was drunk off her ass, but I took advantage of her anyway.”

Quinn poked Puck in the chest. “I’m tired of you punishing yourself for doing something I _wanted_ you to do,” she said softly, frowning at him. “You’ve done a lot of things you can be ashamed of if you want, Puck, but we both know you’ve _never_ touched someone who told you no. I _know_ I’m the one who blamed it all on you at first, but that was just because I was so scared and you were the only one I _could_ blame besides myself. I could have told you to stop that night and you would have, but I wanted it just as bad as you did. You did not rape me.”

“Might as well have,” Puck said, looking at Quinn seriously. “You were too drunk to stand up without help. I shouldn’t have touched you even if you _did_ think you wanted it. I _knew_ you wouldn’t feel the same way the next day, but I was smashed and so horny that I talked myself into it.”

“Did you learn anything?” Kurt asked suddenly, making everyone look at him in surprise. Kurt ignored the others, looking seriously into Puck’s eyes as he added, “Next time you’re with someone who’s too drunk to know what they’re saying, will you take advantage of them?”

“Hell no,” Puck said firmly, frowning at Kurt and looking just a little hurt. “I don’t drink like that anymore, and I don’t mess around with anyone who does.”

“Then stop kicking yourself over it, Noah,” Kurt said gently, smiling at Puck. “You’ve been working two jobs to take care of Quinn and Beth, and everyone who knows you can see how hard you’re trying to be a better man. That’s all anyone can do when they make a mistake.”

“Two jobs?” Mercedes asked, surprised.

Kurt looked over at Mercedes. “Noah’s been delivering newspapers for weeks now. He’s up hours before dawn every morning to get the newspaper on everyone’s porch before sunrise, and on weekends he still cleans pools, too.”

“Newspapers,” Mercedes echoed disbelievingly, looking at Puck.

Puck looked at Quinn, frowning. “Did you tell him?” Quinn shook her head quickly, surprised, and then Puck looked at Kurt. “How did you know about that?”

Kurt smiled. “I’m always up before the paper is delivered, Noah. It takes time to look as good as I do, and I’ve watched you throw Dad’s paper on the porch nearly every morning for more than a month.”

Quinn giggled a bit at that, poking Puck in the chest. “See? I’m not the only one who gets up so early to be pretty for school!”

“He’s better at it than you are,” Puck said absently, still looking at Kurt and obviously not really thinking about what he said.

Kurt blushed very red and gave Puck a little surprised smile as Quinn swatted Puck’s chest and said, “You’re such a jerk!”

Puck blinked and then seemed to realize what he had said because he looked at Quinn as he blushed, trying to ignore the way Kurt was looking at him. “Would you quit beating on me, woman? I am not your personal punching bag!”

“Yes, you are,” Quinn countered, “you just haven’t noticed yet, kind of like you didn’t notice until someone _told you_ that you’re falling—“

Puck covered her mouth with his hand quickly, wide-eyed and looking just a bit panicked. “You _promised_ _me_ , Quinn.”

Quinn pulled his hand down, looking sheepish. “I still say you have nothing to be scared of, but alright. I won’t say another word about it.”

Quinn laid her head back down on Puck’s shoulder, and Puck wrapped his arms around her to give her a squeeze, nuzzling the top of her head as he murmured, “Thank you.”

Dean glanced at Mercedes and Kurt to see what they thought about Quinn’s slip up. It sounded to Dean like she had been about to let slip Puck was falling for someone, and Dean was sure he knew who it was.

Kurt seemed to have similar ideas, watching Quinn and Puck with a thoughtful expression while Mercedes looked from Puck to Kurt and back again, kind of wide-eyed. After a few minutes Kurt smiled very slowly, looking sort of surprised, pleased, and shy all at once, and Dean was sure Kurt had reached the same conclusion that he had.

Puck finally snuck a glance at Kurt a few minutes later and then blushed again at the look in Kurt’s eyes. He looked back down at Quinn again and then he noticed the time on his watch. He was obviously relieved as he patted Quinn’s hip and said, “We should be getting home. Mom needs a nap before work and I gotta do dishes and check over Sarah’s homework.”

Quinn lifted her head and grabbed Puck’s hand to look at his watch, then nodded. “Yeah, we should go, it’s after six.” She started to try and get up, giving Puck a grateful look when he lifted her to her feet, then she braced both hands on her back and stretched a bit as she smiled at Kurt. “Sorry to eat and run.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurt said quickly, smiling at Quinn as he stood up. “Next time just bring Sarah along, she’s always welcome here.”

Puck smiled at Kurt as he helped Quinn shrug into his letterman jacket. “Thanks, I’ll tell her you invited her.”

“She’ll like that,” Quinn added, hooking her arm through Puck’s and leaning against his side as she held his jacket closed with her other hand as if she was cold. “She has fun watching us practice.”

Kurt smiled wider, pleased. “Wonderful. Maybe she can keep Sam company next time, he seemed a little bored when I went up to get the pizzas.”

Dean was surprised that Kurt took it for granted that Dean would be with them, but he was even more surprised to realize he liked the idea. It had been a few years since had had any real friends, and he was starting to think that the other four kids might just be that, if he let them. They obviously wanted to be his friends, and he had to admit if only to himself that he wanted to have a few friends he could actually be honest with. He hadn’t ever really had that before, but he had always wished for someone – _anyone_ – he could really trust and just be himself with.

Mercedes stood up suddenly. “I think I’ll go too, Puck, if you don’t mind giving me a ride home. I‘ve got homework I should do, and you have to pass pretty close to my house anyway.”

Puck grinned at her. “Nah, c’mon, I’m always up for giving pretty ladies a ride.”

Dean snickered and stood up, picking up his nearly empty root beer. “I should go too, I guess. If Sam was gettin’ bored when the pizzas got here, he’s probably ready to have a fit by now.”

“Could I talk to you a minute first, Dean?” Kurt asked suddenly, making everyone look at him in surprise. Kurt flushed, his chin lifting slightly as he added, “Alone?”

Puck blinked a few times as he stared at Kurt, looking surprised and unhappy, but then he hid it behind a scowl as he looked over at Dean, giving him what was clearly a warning look.

“Down, boy,” Quinn said before Puck could speak, obviously amused as she patted Puck’s belly. “Time to go. Kurt can take care of himself.”

“He won’t need to,” Dean said as he picked up Puck’s guitar case with his free hand, meeting Puck’s gaze and ignoring everyone else as he offered Puck the Gibson. Dean liked Puck and he didn’t want to make Puck feel like Dean would poach anyone that Puck so obviously thought of as his, despite the fact Puck hadn’t bothered to tell Kurt that yet. “The kid’s not much older than my baby brother, I’m not gonna do anything.”

Puck looked into Dean’s eyes a moment longer, flushing as it obviously dawned on him how he was acting, and then he finally nodded once. “Good.” He took the guitar and started towards the door with Quinn, not looking at Kurt or Mercedes. “See you at school tomorrow, Kurt.”

“I’ll be there,” Kurt said, looking surprised and kind of confused as he watched Puck help Quinn up the stairs.

Mercedes was smug by the time Puck and Quinn were gone, smirking as she walked over to kiss Kurt’s cheek and murmured, “Just think about it, honey, you’ll figure it out.” She glanced at Dean, still smirking. “Night.” She headed after Puck and Quinn, and within a few moments Dean and Kurt were alone.

Kurt turned towards Dean after the door closed, still looking a bit confused. “I imagined that, right? Noah didn’t _really_ just act like I was his property or something.”

Dean chuckled softly. “If you did, then I imagined it too, kid.” Dean paused and then pointed out carefully, “He seems pretty interested in you, if you ask me.”

“Which _is_ what I wanted to talk to you about, really,” Kurt said, moving to the couch to sit sideways where Mercedes had been for the last two hours, his feet tucked up under him as he leaned against the back of the couch. He waited for Dean to sit down at the other end of the small couch, nibbling on his thumbnail delicately, and then he finally said, “I saw you watching him, and I wanted to see what you think. It’s not just my imagination, is it? That he _is_ interested in me, I mean. Every time I decide he must be, he says or does something to make me think I was losing my mind to believe he would ever even _look_ at me, but then I catch him watching me again or he does something like he just did and then I’m right back where I started.”

Dean gave Kurt a crooked grin, turning sideways on the couch to face Kurt with his left leg bent in front of him and that ankle propped on his right knee. “Well, I can’t say I know him real well, but going by what I saw tonight, I gotta think you’re on to something.”

Kurt thought about that for a moment and then pointed out, “But you’re the one he was so touchy-feely with earlier.”

“He was just tryin’ to teach me how to get that chord right,” Dean said, amused. “I don’t think he even noticed he was gettin’ pretty up close and personal until Mercedes freaked him out about it.” Kurt made a little noise that sounded a bit skeptical to Dean so he added, “Think about it. If he was really puttin’ the moves on me, he wouldn’t have looked so confused about it when he realized what he was doing.”

“Perhaps,” Kurt said slowly, then shook his head. “I’m not so sure, though. This _is_ Noah we’re talking about. He can be … odd about some things.” Kurt paused slightly and then added, “When his doctor shaved his mohawk a few months ago because his mom thought he had skin cancer, he let the geekiest kids in school throw him in the dumpster even though he’s usually the one who tosses other people in. According to what he told Mercedes later, he had it in his head that losing his mohawk took all of his cool away, so he deserved to be thrown out with the trash. That’s … very him.”

Dean grinned, trying hard not to laugh. “He really just _let_ a bunch of dweebs throw him in a _dumpster_?”

Kurt nodded, smiling and suddenly looking fond. “Yes, I saw the whole thing from my car. The boy who was the ringleader, Jacob, is half his size and afraid even of _me_ , but Noah just meekly let them toss him in. It was really very adorable.”

“I’m glad _you_ enjoyed it,” Puck said suddenly, scowling as he closed he door to the kitchen loudly and then thudded down the stairs. “Why are you even talking about that?”

“I was askin’ Kurt here what kind of guy you are,” Dean said immediately, grinning and finishing off his root beer as he watched Puck cross the room to pick up Quinn’s purse and shoes, which had been forgotten in the floor by Kurt’s bed.

Puck snorted and gave Kurt a dirty look. “Why didn’t you tell him how cool I am instead of making me look like a fool?”

“We don’t happen to agree about what it is that makes you cool, Noah,” Kurt replied calmly, smiling.

Puck blinked, surprised, and just stared at Kurt a moment before he asked slowly, “You think letting a bunch of dweebs toss me in a dumpster is what makes me _cool_?”

“I think it was a start,” Kurt said, nodding. “You haven’t let the jocks throw me into one since then, and it’s been quite a refreshing change.”

“Nobody has slushied you, either,” Puck pointed out with an odd look on his face, and then he seemed to realize what he had said and frowned as he headed quickly towards the stairs again. “But whatever, I gotta go.” He took the stairs two at a time, pausing at the door to look back at Dean. “And don’t worry about your kid brother, he and Burt are watchin’ some show about sharks. Kid’s happy as a clam.” He left without waiting for an answer, closing the door behind him.

Dean looked at Kurt, amused. “Still not sure about him?”

Kurt looked surprised and pleased. “I’ll reserve judgment until he actually says something nice to me in public.”

Dean laughed. “Good luck with that.” He leaned to toss his empty root beer can into the recycling bin by Kurt’s dressing table, giving Kurt an amused grin. “Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Not exactly,” Kurt said, blushing suddenly and looking shy. “I was going to tell you something that doesn’t really apply anymore, but now I want to ask you about something else.” He paused, not looking at Dean as his face grew redder. “I’ve read about it online, but I never know how much to believe and how much is lies because it seems like _everyone_ either wants to hook up or wants to scare people away from the idea altogether, and you’re the only person I actually _know_ who could tell me.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Okay kid, hold it right there. If this has anything whatsoever to do with sex, all you’re gettin’ out of me is tellin’ you to ask Puck to show you.”

Kurt blinked and stared at Dean. “But he’s not going to know what it’s like! He’s been with half the women in the county, but they were _all_ female, I‘m sure!”

Dean snickered and reached over to pat Kurt’s knee. “You weren’t listenin’ earlier, kid. He knows exactly what it’ll be like for _him_ , he said so. It’s not just guys that have an ass.” He stood up and looked down at Kurt, amused. “And I’m not tellin’ you about the other end of things. You can just find out for yourself, like I had to.”

“You’re no help at all,” Kurt complained, pouting. “You’ve _admitted_ you’ve … been on the receiving end, so surely it wouldn’t kill you to tell me a _little_ and allay my well-justified fears.”

Dean just looked at Kurt a moment, thinking about that. He hadn’t really thought it could be anything but humiliating to get fucked by a man until after someone popped his cherry and showed him how good it could be, but he wasn’t about to talk about that first time, especially with Kurt. Dean had been forced to sell his ass to feed his baby brother when he was fourteen and out of other options, but no one else knew about it and that was the way it was staying.

Dean smirked finally, making a decision. “Alright.” He moved towards Kurt, who went wide-eyed and held very still as Dean leaned down to whisper into his ear, “The way he dances, you’re gonna love it.”

Kurt let out a little strangled noise, staring mutely as Dean winked at him and then headed for the stairs.

 

 


	3. THREE

 

Dean and Sam were on the way into school the next morning when Puck was suddenly between them, slinging an arm around Dean’s neck as he reached out with his other hand and thoroughly messed up Sam’s hair.

Sam jerked away, glaring at Puck as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair to try and straighten it again. “C’mon man, quit! I get enough of that from Dean!”

Puck smirked at Sam. “Lighten up a little, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away. “My name is _Sam_. See you after school, Dean.”

“Stay out of trouble,” Dean replied automatically, surprised by the way Puck was acting but not about to complain because of how the other students around them were reacting.

People who had acted like Dean was invisible the day before were getting out of the way while he walked with Puck, and that sexy Latina cheerleader he’d had his eye on in Chemistry was watching them with a smirk that boded well for Dean getting laid sometime soon. The tall blonde next to her was watching Dean and Puck with an almost identical smirk, but Dean hadn’t gotten the feeling that Brittany was really interested in him the day before when he tried to talk to her at lunch. The hungry looks and come-hither smiles that got his attention had gotten him brave enough to try talking to Brittany, but then everything he said had fallen flat and he was left wondering if he was losing his touch.

Sam ignored Dean, disappearing off into the crowd as Puck grinned at Dean and muttered, “Santana’s got the hots for you, man.”

Dean looked at Puck quickly, surprised but grinning as he glanced back over at Santana. “She tell you that?”

“Didn’t have to,” Puck said smugly. “Been there and done that, man, and I _know_ that look.” He dragged Dean over to where Santana and Brittany stood near Brittany’s open locker. “Did you two get to meet Dean yet?”

“We _are_ in Glee with you, dumbass. You introduced him to everyone.” Santana tilted her head slightly, giving Dean the kind of look that could make a guy embarrass himself if he wasn’t careful. “Hey.”

“I didn’t really get to _meet_ him,” Brittany said, closing her locker and giving Dean a very similar look to the one he was getting from Santana. “What are you doing after school today, Dean?”

“Glee practice,” Puck said cheerfully before Dean could answer. “Rachel and Kurt are threatening murder if anyone misses it.”

Brittany blinked at Puck and seemed to think about that a moment before she looked back at Dean. “Could you give me and Santana a ride?”

“Sure, if you want,” Dean agreed quickly, pleased. Santana was licking her lips and looking at him like she was starving and he was a nice juicy steak, and Brittany was almost as interested. His day was looking up, for sure. He’d have to thank Puck later.

“You won’t need a ride,” Puck said after they stared at each other a moment longer, grinning and looking pleased with himself. “Rachel told me just after I got here that she got Schue to let us borrow the auditorium so we can practice on stage.”

“We’ll need a ride home afterwards, then,” Santana said, giving Dean a smirky little smile.

“I can do that, no problem,” Dean said, smirking back at Santana. “Maybe even take you girls out to dinner after I drop off my little brother? My treat.”

“That’d be nice,” Brittany said brightly, looking pleased.

Santana might have said something more, but the bell rang. Puck let go of Dean and started down the hall. “See you later.”

“Whatever, Puckerman.” Santana gave Dean one more smile and then she and Brittany were walking away down the hall in the other direction.

Dean watched the girls go, smirking, and then headed quickly towards his locker to grab his books so he could get to class.

 

~*~

 

When Dean walked into Glee he stopped just inside the door, surprised. The classroom was empty except for Puck and Kurt, who were sitting very close to each other and talking softly, both blushing just a bit and sneaking glances at each other. Puck reached for Kurt’s hand to lace their fingers together, and then he noticed Dean watching them and blushed even redder at being caught. He didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand or move away from Kurt, though, and Kurt looked surprised but pleased as he gave Puck a sweet little smile.

Dean smirked slightly and sauntered on over to claim the seat next to Kurt’s other side. “So what’re we gonna be doing today, kiddo? Any clue?”

“Not the slightest,” Kurt said, sneaking a glance at Dean and then blushing even more. 

“Singing is a good bet,” Puck said as if nothing unusual was going on, “but there’s no telling what Mr Schue will throw at us.”

“Classic rock!” Schuester said cheerfully, breezing into the room with his briefcase. “I thought today we would do something Dean might know, give him a chance to get used to singing with everyone before practice today.”

Dean looked over at Schuester, grinning. “Like what, Mr Schue?”

The guy who played the piano walked in and sat down without looking at anyone or saying a word, and Dean wondered if the dude could talk at all.

Schuester dropped his briefcase on the piano and opened it to take out a sheaf of papers, smiling as he said cheerfully, “Well, I did a little poking around online last night, and I found a really good arrangement of Joe Cocker’s ‘ _With A Little Help From My Friends’_ that I think will work out great for us. We might even use it at Regionals, if everyone likes it. We’ve got to come up with at least one more number in case someone else does one we already have planned. ‘ _It Ain’t No Big Thing’_ is a lot of fun and great for honing our couples choreography, but I’m not sure it will be the right song to show off everyone’s vocal talents like we need to in competition.”

Mercedes walked in next to Quinn and Rachel then, with Finn trailing along behind them looking amused and kind of surprised. Rachel was beaming at Schuester as she walked in and quickly said, “We need more than one extra song in our repertoire, Mr Schuester. After the fiasco at Sectionals we need to be ready to change the entire line up at a moment’s notice.”

Dean looked over at Kurt and Puck, leaning closer to Kurt and ignoring Rachel as she launched into a litany of ideas while Schuester tried to get a word in edgewise. “What happened at Sectionals?” he asked Kurt softly, curious. He already knew that Regionals were going to be a week from Saturday. The kids talked about little else in Glee when they weren’t actually busy singing, and it had been mentioned repeatedly the day before.

“Coach Sylvester gave the other groups our set list,” Kurt said quietly, looking annoyed at the memory.

“And then they did our songs before we got a chance to,” Puck added as he leaned closer to Kurt, casually draping his arm on the back of Kurt’s chair as he looked past Kurt at Dean. “We ended up with about twenty minutes to find and practice different songs.”

“Sylvester sounds like a real piece of work,” Dean said, frowning a bit.

“Oh, she is,” Puck agreed. “She’s got it in for all of us. Glee steals money from her Cheerio budget, so she wants us dead.”

“Money she can easily spare,” Kurt added with a sniff. “She’s spoiled.”

Puck snickered, giving Kurt a little smirk. “And who was it that got a _brand new_ Navigator with _all_ the bells and whistles for his sweet sixteen?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “I am not spoiled!”

Mercedes laughed, making Dean, Kurt, and Puck all look up to see the others were watching them. Quinn and Mercedes were both looking very smug, but Rachel and Finn were wide-eyed and looking kind of shocked, while Schuester just seemed surprised. “Kurt, honey, you _are_ spoiled,” Mercedes said, grinning. “It’s okay, though. It’s really sweet how much your daddy loves you.”

Artie and Tina entered the room then, followed by Mike and Matt with Brittany and Santana, but no one really paid attention to the newcomers.

Kurt blushed at the way everyone was staring at him, his chin lifting. “You say that like it’s _difficult_ , Mercedes.”

The jazz band slipped past the group lingering near the doorway then, heading over to their instruments without even glancing at anyone else, and Dean got the definite feeling the kids in the band were used to the Glee kids freaking out over something pretty often. He had gotten the impression the day before that the two groups didn’t mix at all – no one had even tried to introduce him to the band kids – and they all seemed to like it that way. Even Schuester didn’t seem to talk to them much, just passing them music whenever he wanted them to play a song.

 “Puck, dude. What’s going on with you and Kurt?” Finn blurted suddenly.

 “What’s it look like, Finn?” Puck’s eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned at Finn. “I’m dating him. You got a problem with it?”

“No!” Finn answered quickly, his eyes widening as if he were a little scared of Puck. “It’s fine, man, I don’t care who you wanna date. Just… I thought you were _straight_.”

“You’re dating _Kurt_?” Rachel blurted, shocked. “But you’ve slept with half the women in the _county_!”

Puck smirked at Rachel. “ _No one_ can resist the Puckasaurus.”

Kurt laughed, still blushing as he said, “I wouldn’t go quite _that_ far…”

Puck looked at Kurt in surprise. “You wouldn’t?”

“Just because I am not immune to you, Noah, doesn’t mean that _no one_ is. The straight boys seem to have no trouble resisting your … rather obvious charms,” Kurt said, smirking slightly at Puck.

Puck started grinning again. “They just don’t know what they’re missing.”

Dean snickered. “Don’t want to know, you mean.”

“That too,” Puck said, smirking at Dean.

Dean smirked right back at Puck. “More girls for me, man.”

“Wait, wait, back up. I think I missed something,” Artie said suddenly, making everyone look over at the group near the door as Artie rolled towards where he usually parked his wheelchair. “Did Puck just come out?”

Quinn cheerfully said, “Yes,” at exactly the same time that Finn said, “No!”

Quinn looked at Finn, laughing. “He said he’s _dating Kurt_ , Finn. I think that counts as coming out.”

“He’s not gay!  He can’t be!” Finn looked at Puck, wide-eyed. “Tell them you’re not _gay_ , Puck.”

“Why?” Puck asked Finn, amused. “It’s not like anyone in this hick town _cares_ about the difference between gay and bi. If I’m gonna date Kurt – and I definitely am - I might as well own up to gay and get it over with. I’m gonna catch the same shit anyway.”

Dean was a little surprised by that because of the way Puck had acted the night before about the idea of anyone knowing he had a thing for Kurt, but after a moment he decided he shouldn’t be. Puck obviously wanted Kurt, and his reaction the night before when Kurt wanted to speak to Dean alone made Dean think Puck probably had realized he had better stake his claim before someone beat him to it. Kurt wasn’t really Dean’s type even if he hadn’t been so young, but the options were kind of limited for a gay guy in a place like Lima, and there was no denying that Kurt was a good-looking kid with a sweet smile. The way the kid danced left no doubt in Dean’s mind he would be fantastic in bed, too, which was a little tempting even to him.

The bell rang, interrupting everyone as Schuester said, “Take a seat, everyone.”

Schuester went to close the door while everyone who was still standing moved to take a seat. Most of them sat in the same chairs they had the day before, except Mercedes, who couldn’t sit in her usual seat because Dean had taken it. She ended up sitting behind Puck next to Rachel and Finn, watching Kurt and Puck and grinning ear to ear.

Quinn surprised them all by pulling her chair close Puck’s other side and then sitting next to him, leaning against his side with an arm around his waist. Puck put his free arm around her shoulders, grinning at her, and then looked back up at Schuester to wait for him to start as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to have Quinn under one arm and Kurt under the other. Kurt was looking at Puck like he was the most amazing thing Kurt had ever seen, beaming and looking like he wanted to kiss him.

Dean had to grin, his respect for Puck climbing another notch. The guy just flat wasn’t afraid of anything once he made up his mind to do something, and Dean had to admire his balls. He knew he couldn’t ever do the same thing, even though he had wanted to a few times. Hiding who he really was got very old sometimes, but the idea of _not_ hiding was frightening enough that he had never had the balls to come out to anyone. Or at least, he hadn’t until the day before. He was still a little shocked at how easy it had been to just tell Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck the truth, but that didn’t make him want to tell the world.

“Before we get started, I just have to say I’m proud of you, Puck,” Schuester said, walking over to stand in front of the group again and smiling at Puck and Kurt. “It’s not going to be easy to be so open about who you really are.”

“I don’t have anything to hide, Mr Schue,” Puck said, still grinning. “I’m dating the sexiest Cheerio in the school, not that Jacob dude that’s always following Rachel around.”

“Nobody will tell anyone though, right?” Finn said suddenly, looking around at the rest of the class and looking worried. “I mean, nobody but us has to know.”

Puck looked over his shoulder at Finn, raising one eyebrow as his grin faded away. “Finn, dude. Don’t go trying to stuff me in the closet.”

“Puck, the guys will kick your ass if they find out,” Finn said quickly, giving Puck a worried look. “They slushied you every day for a _week_ for going out with Rachel, and she’s a _girl_.”

“They can try,” Puck said firmly, “but if they do I’ll hand them their asses. I’m not ashamed of how I feel about Kurt and I’m not gonna lie about it.”

“You’re tough but you can’t take on every jock in the school alone,” Finn said, frowning. “Karofsky and his buddies will kill you _and_ Kurt.”

“He won’t be alone,” Dean said, surprising himself almost as much as he surprised everyone else. He flushed at the way everyone stared at him but he bulled on, trying to ignore the sudden urge to hide as he looked at Puck. “I’ve got your back, man, so don’t sweat it. We can take those punks easy.”

Puck stared at Dean, surprised. “You that good in a fight?”

“I can hold my own,” Dean said with a little shrug, not wanting to get into just how good he was. “And I’m not gonna stand by and watch a buddy get his ass kicked over who he wants to date. Ain’t nobody’s business but yours.”

“Thanks,” Puck said, looking pleased.

“We’ll all stick with you,” Rachel said firmly, giving Finn a dirty look and then looking around at the class. “Gleeks have to stick together, right everyone?”

There was a low mutter of agreement as most of them nodded, even Mike and Matt, and then Santana added, “And if any of the girls give you trouble, Kurt, you just let me know. Puck may not be able to make himself hit a girl, but I can and _nobody_ messes with my friends.”

Kurt turned to stare at Santana, looking surprised but pleased. “I—Thank you, Santana.”

Santana just smirked and reached over to take Brittany’s hand, making Brittany give Santana a pleased grin as she leaned against Santana’s shoulder.

“You’re so awesome,” Brittany said happily, making Santana laugh and preen, looking smug.

“Well, now that that’s all settled,” Schuester said then, drawing everyone’s attention back to him, “Let’s get started on the song for today.” He started passing out sheet music, grinning. “Dean, can you read music?”

Dean glanced at the title of the song on the top of the paper when Schuester handed it to him and then looked back up Schuester. “I don’t need to, Mr Schue. I know all the words to this one.”

Schuester looked amused. “I meant the _music_ , Dean. Everything on the lines below the lyrics.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re kiddin’ me, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Schuester said, looking a little worried as it seemed to sink in just how far out of his element Dean really was. “You’ll probably need to learn if you’re going to keep up.”

“Joy,” Dean muttered, giving the sheet music he was holding a dirty look. He had never even thought about trying to read actual music, and it looked awfully complicated to him with all the dots and squiggles and lines.

Kurt laughed and reached over to pat Dean’s knee. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

Dean snorted and gave Kurt a skeptical look. “I’m glad somebody thinks so.”

Puck tipped his head back to look past Kurt at Dean, smirking. “Just stick with whatever part I’m singing, Dean. Mr Schue mostly put us together anyway, and you’ve got the voice to handle anything I can sing.”

“Yeah, that sounds easy enough,” Dean agreed, glad that he and Puck had sung together the day before in class. He was pretty sure he could keep up with Puck, though he figured Puck would sound better at it. “How do I tell what part you’re supposed to be singin’, though?”

Kurt giggled and leaned away from Puck to reach into his messenger bag – which Dean still thought looked like a huge purse, but whatever – and take out a highlighter before he took Dean’s sheet music, giving Dean a smug smile. “You let me mark it for you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, relieved as he watched Kurt quickly skim through the song, highlighting the choruses and all of the lines marked with a ‘2 b’. Dean had no idea what it stood for – second boy, maybe? – but evidently those were Puck’s lines. Kurt paused when he was more than halfway through and then highlighted two lines that were labeled ‘3 b’ before he went on, marking the last chorus.

“Okay,” Schuester said, “Let’s get started, shall we?” He looked over at the band expectantly and the kid at the drums nodded. “Alright,” Schuester said cheerfully, looking back at the class. “And one, two, three…” He stepped backwards as the band began to play.

Kurt passed Dean’s music back over to him and then settled back against Puck’s side as Rachel began to sing the first line, which Dean noticed was marked ‘1 s’. “ _What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me?_ ”

Artie picked up where Rachel left off, singing, “ _Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key_.”

Artie’s line was labeled ‘1 t’ and Dean decided to just stop paying attention to the notations, since they made absolutely no sense to him. The chorus was highlighted so Dean joined in as everyone sang, “ _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm-mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm-mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_.”

The next line was highlighted too so Dean kept going, looking over at Puck when he realized it was just him and Puck singing. “ _What do I do when my love is away_?”

“ _Does it worry you to be alone?”_ Quinn, Brittany, and Santana sang, all of them smiling.

Puck grinned encouragingly at Dean as they both sang, “ _How do I feel by the end of the day_?”

“ _Are you sad because you're on your own_?” Quinn, Brittany, and Santana sang, and then everyone sang the chorus together again.

“ _No, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm-mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm-mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_.”

Mercedes picked up there, and Dean had to grin at how rich and strong her voice was. “ _Do you need anybody?_ ”

Kurt picked up the next line, looking kind of shyly over at Puck with a little smile, “ _I need somebody to love_.”

“ _Could it be anybody_?” Mercedes sang, smirking as she watched Kurt and Puck.

“ _I want somebody to love_ ,” Kurt sang, his eyes widening as Puck joined in with him, harmonizing effortlessly with Kurt’s much higher voice.

Dean was grinning as he sang the next line, surprised when Puck didn’t join him. “ _Would you believe in a love at first sight_?”

Tina picked up the next line, beaming as she watched Puck looking at Kurt like he wanted to eat the kid alive. “ _Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_.”

“ _What do you see when you turn out the light_?” Dean sang, surprised still that Puck wasn’t singing and wondering if Schuester had given him his own parts in the song.

“ _I can't tell you but I know it's mine_ ,” Tina replied, still beaming.

“ _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_ ,” everyone sang, and Dean glanced around as he realized that they sounded pretty damn good. Everyone was grinning and seemed to agree, most of them moving to the music while they sang along. “ _Mm-mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Mm-mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends.”_

Puck picked up the next line with Finn, making Finn stop singing to look at Puck in surprise. “ _Do you need anybody_?”

“ _I just need someone to love_ ,” Kurt sang with Rachel, smiling and watching Puck with sparkling eyes.

“ _Could it be anybody?_ ” Puck sang, giving Kurt a smoky-eyed little grin.

Kurt’s eyes widened even though he looked very happy as he sang the next line alone. “ _I want somebody to love_.”

Everyone joined in together for the last two lines, singing, “ _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. With a little help from my friends_.”

“Wonderful!” Schuester started clapping, grinning widely as most of the class cheered themselves on and exchanged high-fives while they all grinned, proud of how good they sounded.

Puck ignored it all, leaning closer to Kurt as he murmured quiet enough that Dean could barely hear him, “Can I have the job?” He paused and then added, “I’ll work hard at getting it right, I promise.”

“Oh yes,” Kurt whispered, beaming at Puck.

Puck smirked and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, then looked up at Schuester like nothing had happened, smug.

Kurt lifted one hand to touch his lips, staring at Puck, and then he let his hand fall and shifted in his chair to lean more against Puck’s side, beaming happily.

Dean smirked and turned his attention back to Schuester just as he said, “We might have just found another alternate for Regionals. That sounded really great, guys.”

Rachel spoke up then, beaming. “We need to shift the parts around a little if we do use it at Regionals, Mr Schue, but I think you’re right.” She looked around at everyone. “We did sound very good.”

“And of course you’re not saying that because you sang lead,” Santana said, smirking.

“Oh of course not,” Quinn agreed, laughing.

Rachel made a face at Quinn. “I’m not!” She turned to look at Kurt and Puck, beaming again suddenly as she added, “I think Noah needs to take the lead for the first and last verses. He’s got the perfect voice for the song and he doesn’t get nearly enough solos.”

Kurt turned in his chair to look at Rachel, wide-eyed. “Who are you and what did you do with Rachel Berry?”

Rachel looked shocked as everyone started laughing.

 

~*~

 

“Oww! Dean!” Santana kicked Dean in the shin again, glaring at him as she followed the kick with a punch to his shoulder that actually kind of hurt. “Dance on _your_ feet, not mine!”

Dean quickly moved further away from her, throwing up his hands in a ‘don’t hurt me’ gesture and limping just a bit because the sexy little cheerleader could kick like a mule. She was wearing cute little tennis shoes that didn’t look dangerous at all, but after getting kicked a few times he was starting to wonder if they were steel toed. “Okay, okay, damn! It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

They had been practicing for over two hours and there was still no end in sight even though actually singing while they danced wouldn’t come until they had the steps down pat. Sam was sitting in the back of the auditorium with a book, but Dean had heard him laughing more than once and was sure he’d be hearing about what a klutz he was later on. Santana, Rachel, and Kurt had put their heads together for quite a while to work with Dean and hadn’t made a lot of progress. He knew the steps, but no matter how hard he tried to watch his feet he still stepped on the toes of whoever was trying to help him. The harder he tried, the worse it seemed to be getting.

“Okay, everybody, I think that’s about enough for today,” Schuester said, looking bemused. Everyone seemed relieved as they headed towards the edge of the stage to jump down and grab their things, but Schuester reached out to stop Dean before he could go. “Dean, I think maybe you and I should work on the choreography with a volunteer for a while.”

Most of the others groaned as they stopped to listen, and Santana was scowling as she said, “Count me out! My feet are killing me already.”

Dean sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He was sure that he and Santana wouldn’t be hooking up after all, which was really a damned shame. She was sexy as hell, and the way she danced he _knew_ she was a great lay. “Sure, if you think it’ll help.”

“I can’t promise it,” Schuester said, still looking bemused. “I’ll try if you will, though.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “I’m game, Mr Schue.”

Schuester patted his shoulder. “Good man.” He looked at the others, taking in the exasperation on the faces of most of the girls, then finally settled on Kurt. “Do you mind helping us, Kurt?”

Kurt’s blue eyes widened comically. “I need two unbroken feet to dance on Friday, Mr Schue.”

“Gee thanks,” Dean muttered, giving Kurt a dirty look even though Kurt had already tried and failed to help him.

Puck snickered. “I’ll help, Mr Schue. I think I know what the problem is.”

Schuester’s eyebrows went up. “You do, huh? And what’s that?”

“He’s thinking too hard,” Puck said, grinning up at Schuester and then looking at Dean. “You need to just get into the music.”

“You really think that’s it?” Dean asked skeptically.

Puck grinned at Dean, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Trust me. I can teach _anyone_ to dance.”

Schuester looked relieved but skeptical as he turned his attention back to everyone else. “Alright, I guess the rest of you can go then. We’ll practice together again tomorrow afternoon.”

Dean watched as most of the kids made vaguely agreeing noises and headed towards the doors with Mike, Mattt, and Finn carrying Artie’s chair up the stairs.

“Puck, I’m getting a ride home with Kurt,” Quinn said, smiling but looking very tired and pale, all wrapped up in Puck’s letterman jacket. Dean had noticed that she seemed to always end up wearing it when she was feeling a bit unwell, almost as if it were a security blanket. “If I try to wait I’m going to fall asleep, and my back’s already bothering me.”

Puck smiled and moved to hug Quinn, kissing her forehead. “You just go home and relax, momma.”

Kurt was watching them from a few feet away, smiling. “We’ll pick Sarah up from her friend’s house on the way, so don’t worry about her. I’ll stay and keep an eye on her until you get home.”

Puck let go of Quinn and moved to Kurt, looking down into his eyes, and the height difference made Dean glance down to see that Kurt had worn Converse tennis shoes that day. Kurt was several inches shorter than Puck that day, though he still wasn’t as tiny as he often seemed. “If you’ll hang around a little longer than that,” Puck said with a smile, “I’ll make you dinner. You like spaghetti and meatballs?”

Kurt’s smile widened, pleased and obviously a little surprised. “I love it.”

“Great!” Puck lifted his hand to Kurt’s jaw, kissing him slow and gentle as Kurt’s hands lifted to rest against Puck’s muscular chest.

Dean watched them for only a moment before he glanced at Quinn, his smile widening as he saw the fond smile on her face while she watched her friends kiss. She was obviously happy about Kurt and Puck being together, which Dean figured was best for everyone concerned. What Kurt and Puck had going was new, yeah, but anyone who saw the way they looked at each other could tell it wouldn’t be going away any time soon. The whole school was buzzing about the fact Puck had pulled Kurt down into his lap during lunch and kissed him right there in the middle of the cafeteria like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kurt finally pulled away after a few moments, breathless and beaming up at Puck as he leaned against Puck’s chest. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Lucky me,” Puck murmured with a wicked smirk that made Kurt laugh and blush.

“Don’t break any of his toes, Dean,” Kurt said, giving Dean a little teasing grin as he stepped back away from Puck to go.

Dean snorted. “I can’t promise a miracle, kid.”

Kurt laughed again and turned to hook his arm through Quinn’s, helping her up the stairs towards the doors. “Just do your best, Dean.”

Puck watched them go for a moment and then turned back towards the stage, vaulting up onto it lightly and then walking over to Dean and Schuester, grinning. “Let’s get this show on the road, Mr Schue.”

Schuester looked skeptical. “I hope you have better luck than I’ve had today, Puck. We’ve tried everything I can think of already.”

“He can move, Mr Schue,” Puck said, grinning at Schuester. “I caught him doing it a few times when he forgot to screw up.”

Schuester laughed as Dean shoved Puck, grinning. “Hey man, that was cold!”

“Dean!” Sam called suddenly, making Dean, Puck, and Schuester all turn to look at Sam in surprise. Sam was standing by Kurt and Quinn at the doors as he called, “Can I go with Kurt and Quinn?”

“I asked if he’d like to come,” Kurt said quickly, smiling. “It’s hard to do homework without a table or decent lighting, and I know he’s got a lot of Calculus.”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean said after only a moment’s hesitation. Kurt and Sam were in the same math class, so if Kurt figured Sam needed extra time for the homework, then he probably did. “I’ll just follow Puck home when we’re done here.”

“Cool,” Sam said, looking pleased as he turned and walked out without another word.

Quinn smiled and called, “Have fun, boys.”

“And good luck,” Kurt added, moving towards the door with Quinn again.

They disappeared through the doors a moment later and then Schuester asked, “So what do you think we’ve been missing, Puck? Kurt, Rachel, and Santana all tried to help already…”

Puck grinned at Schuester. “They’re all great at showing someone the steps, Mr Schue, but that isn’t Dean’s problem. He knows what to do now, he’s just not relaxing into it and _moving_.”

Schuester looked surprised as he suddenly threw up one hand and waved it towards Puck. “Like you and Finn when you first started with Acafellas! I don’t know how I missed that.”

“Everyone else did too,” Puck said with a grin, shrugging. “I finally remembered what it was like to be stumbling over my own feet because I was trying so hard to remember the steps.”

“It can’t be that easy,” Dean said, giving Puck a skeptical look.

“Do you like getting laid, Dean?” Puck asked, making Schuster’s eyebrows go up in surprise.

Dean blinked, confused because he had no clue what that had to do with anything. “Well yeah. Doesn’t everyone?”

Puck grinned at him. “And do the ladies complain?”

“Not hardly,” Dean said with a soft snort.

“Then you’ve got rhythm,” Puck said with a grin, slinging an arm around Dean’s shoulders to guide him towards the middle of the stage. “That means you can dance, you just don’t know it yet.”

“I think maybe you’re onto something, Puck,” Schuester said, grinning despite his surprised expression. “I wouldn’t have put it quite that way, but you do have a valid point.” He laughed slightly. “Good timing and rhythm are important in either pursuit.”

“I wasn’t sure Dean ever played baseball, Mr Schue, so I had to improvise.” Puck grinned at Schuester. “Crank the tunes and let’s see if it’ll work.”

Schuester chuckled and turned to walk over to the piano, sitting on the bench to watch them as he reached to push play on the boombox that had been left on the piano. “We can only hope.”

The music began then and Puck started into the routine with the slow steps at the beginning, which Dean had gotten down easily. Dean was still a little surprised that Puck took the girl’s side of the choreography so easily, even though he had seen Puck helping Finn, Matt, and Mercedes with the steps several times during practice that afternoon. “Relax and follow me, Dean. Don’t think about it so hard, just let the music move you. You know what to do, now you’ve just got to relax and let it happen.”

Dean nodded as he and Puck stalked slowly around each other in time with the music as it grew louder, both of them moving easily through the flirty beginning of the choreography. “This part’s not hard.”

“Just relax.” Puck repeated as he grinned at Dean.

The music sped up as it moved into the main part of the song, and Dean started taking frequent glances at his feet and Puck’s to try and make sure he didn’t miss any steps. After a few moments Puck reached out to tip Dean’s chin back up. “No man, look at me. Eyes on mine. You’ll never get it worrying about your feet.”

Dean looked at Puck again, sheepish. “I’m gonna step on you.”

Puck grinned at Dean as he moved closer for the first hold, not even a little afraid to pull Dean in flush against him like Santana was supposed to for the choreography during the chorus. “You just let me worry about my feet, and move with me. Pretend you’re trying to get in my pants.”

Dean blushed a bit at that, letting out a little laugh as he and Puck swayed against each other and then whirled out apart again, circling twice before they moved back towards each other. Dean got a glimpse of Schuester then and flushed even more at the surprised understanding on Schuester’s face.

Puck pulled Dean against him for the next chorus a little harder than the first time, making Dean look at him in surprise as Dean automatically moved with Puck, their hips swaying together suggestively. “Forget Schue,” Puck said quietly. “Dance like he’s not here, Dean. Eyes on mine, remember?”

Dean nodded. “I’m tryin’.”

Puck grinned at him. “I know. Stop that and just _move_ with me.” He let Dean spin him back out away from him, moving through the more complicated choreography for the instrumental bridge of the song, and Dean made sure he didn’t look away from Puck as he followed. He knew the steps – he _had_ been doing them over and over for a couple of hours – but he was still surprised to realize as they moved into the next part that he hadn’t stumbled once.

Puck was smirking as they moved into a hold while they spun around each other for the next chorus, which wasn’t nearly as easy as it sounded. Dean found himself grinning back at Puck as they went back to the easier swaying together, and soon he was just moving with Puck as he forgot to keep his hands where he was supposed to on Puck’s waist, letting them slide back and down to Puck’s ass. Puck’s smirk grew a little wicked and he tightened his grip on Dean’s hips, keeping him close enough that there could be no doubt they were both enjoying it.

They swung around one last time and then the music finally ended. “Did good, Dean,” Puck said, smirking and making no move to step away even though their bodies were pressed together from chest to knees. “You start feeling up Santana’s ass, though, and she’ll knee you right in the balls.”

Dean laughed, blushing as he let go of Puck and moved away from him, trying not to think about the fact he was pretty sure now that Puck had a nipple piercing. It was scary how hot that idea was, and he was already embarrassingly hard. “Yeah, she probably would.”

“That was much better, guys,” Schuester said then, drawing their attention to him. He still looked surprised as he turned off the stereo, and Dean knew that he had just come out to someone else whether he had intended to or not. He just hoped that Schuester wouldn’t start spreading it around. The other kids trusted Schuester enough to make him think the guy wouldn’t out him to anyone, but there was always a chance he was wrong.

“I think you’re on the right track, Puck,” Schuester added as he turned back towards them. “Why don’t you and Dean work on this on your own, and then he can try with Santana again tomorrow?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, beet red as he realized what Schuester seemed to have assumed. “Sure, Mr Schue,” Puck said with a grin for Dean. “He’s just about got it.”

Schuester just looked at Dean and Puck a moment. “So I noticed,” he said finally, and then paused before he asked a bit hesitantly, “Is Kurt going to be okay with this, Puck?”

“Kurt can trust me, Mr Schue,” Puck said, surprised, and then he frowned suddenly as it seemed to dawn on him what Schuester meant. “Hey man, wait a minute. We were just _dancing_!”

“Alright, alright, don’t bite my head off,” Schuester said with a quickly raised hand. “I had to ask.”

“I’m not after Puck’s ass, Mr Schue,” Dean said then, blushing very red still. He didn’t know what it was about Puck that had him acting like such a fool, but he’d have to figure it out soon or he was a dead man. He could not afford to have Sam figure out he was bisexual, it would be all over but the screaming. Well, the screaming and the pounding his dad would give him when John beat Dean to death with his bare hands.

“And it wouldn’t matter if he _was_ ,” Puck added just a bit sharply, still frowning. “I’m not going to do _anything_ that would hurt Kurt. I’m not that damned stupid.”

Schuester looked relieved, smiling at Puck. “I’m glad to hear that, Puck. It’s obvious how much he cares about you, and I don’t want my asking you to help Dean to lead to something that hurts Kurt. He’s had enough of that already with the way Jesse took advantage of him.”

“I’m not Jesse,” Puck said firmly. “And they didn’t do anything but kiss a few times anyway, Mr Schue. Kurt’s too smart to let a guy do anything more than that if he’s ashamed to be with him, no matter how pretty he is.”

Schuester looked surprised but pleased. “I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled at Puck and Dean. “I’ll see you both in class tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Puck said, turning to head for the edge of the stage.

Dean nodded and then turned to follow Puck, wondering who Jesse was. “Night, Mr Schue.”

“Good night,” Schuester said, standing to start gathering up the sheet music scattered over the piano.

 

~*~

 

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean finally asked as he and Puck reached the parking lot.

Dean had parked next to Puck’s truck under the trees at the far side of the lot when he got to school that morning, so they still had a ways to go. He had noticed the day before that kids had a bad habit of inviting themselves to sit on the hoods of the cars parked closest to the school during lunch break, and Dean didn’t want kids using his baby as a bench. Sure, Dean sat on her hood, and Sam did, and sometimes a particularly hot girl that was into cars got laid on that hood, but Dean didn’t want just _anyone_ buffing his baby with their ass. He had standards.

“He was a guy that sang with us for a while,” Puck said, looking kind of annoyed at the mention of him. “He transferred here ‘cause of some plot Rachel’s mom – she’s the vocal coach for Vocal Adrenaline – cooked up to get Rachel to find out who she was and switch sides, but Rachel saw through Jesse’s attempts to get in her pants and stayed with Finn. Jesse decided to start sniffing around after Kurt instead, only he was sneaky about it so nobody knew until Kurt walked into the bathroom after an invitational thing about a month ago and found Jesse screwing one of the girls from Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt took off past the rest of us crying, and when we looked into the bathroom to see what upset him we put two and two together and figured out Jesse’s a cheating sack of shit.” Puck smirked suddenly, looking downright scary. “Jesse transferred back to Carmel a few days after that. He was afraid to come back to school.”

“You kick his ass?” Dean asked.

Puck looked at Dean, something fierce in his hazel eyes. “Somebody caught him in a dark parking lot that night and messed up his pretty face.” He paused, then added, “And probably a few of his ribs. I guess he never learned to dodge a punch.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “Good for you, man.” He tilted his head. “Is that what made you figure out you wanted Kurt for yourself?”

“The thought of Jesse touching Kurt made me want to kill the bastard,” Puck admitted with a nod as they stopped behind the Impala. “I might have if he hadn’t passed out.” He was silent for a minute or two. “I thought I _had_ killed him for a few minutes, but he came around before long and started blubbering like a fucking girl. I made sure he knew better than to come back to McKinley and then I put him in his car and I left. Haven’t seen him since.”

“Sounds to me like he deserved what he got,” Dean said with a shrug. “Kurt’s not the kind of kid you treat that way. He’s too …” Dean trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Sweet and innocent and beautiful as hell,” Puck said softly, almost to himself. He looked at Dean again, adding, “He’s the kind of kid that really _believes_ in forever.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, looking into Puck’s eyes. “Do you?”

Puck looked away, a slow crooked smile spreading across his face. “I want to.”

 

~*~

 

Sam walked quickly out of the living room to join Dean, Kurt, Puck, and Quinn in the kitchen, looking just a little bit hunted as he moved to put the table between him and the living room doorway. Sarah appeared in the doorway a moment later, trailing after him with a sappy smile that made Dean have to hide a grin behind his drink.

Sam had been smirky and annoying all through dinner – Puck had insisted that Sam and Dean stay for what turned out to be really good spaghetti and meatballs – and Dean wanted to kiss Sarah’s pointed little noggin for turning the tables on Sam so thoroughly. She was twelve and just starting to notice boys, and Sam had been sweet to her before he realized that it was giving the girl the wrong idea. She had been giving him sappy grins and sighing over him for an hour, and Sam had no clue how to handle it.

Sam wasn’t used to girls wanting to follow him around, mostly, Dean was sure, because of the baggy clothes the kid insisted on wearing. Sam was built pretty good for his age, but you sure couldn’t tell it most of the time. Sam’s favorite clothes were all big enough they were loose on _Dean_ , and Dean was several inches taller and a good forty pounds heavier than Sam.

Puck took pity on Sam, grinning as he asked, “Sarah, did you do your homework yet? I heard you tell Quinn that you have a lot of science.”

Sarah stopped following Sam to pout at Puck. “But Noah...”

“No buts, kiddo,” Puck said, grinning at her. “Quit bugging Sam and go to your room until you get it done.”

Sarah blushed suddenly. “You’re mean.” She whirled away with a little huff and stalked out of the kitchen.

Quinn stifled a giggle, biting her lip as she waited to hear Sarah’s door close, then murmured, “Are you okay, Sam?”

Sam moved to get his glass off the table and then went to fill it with water from the fridge. “I’m fine, just… I’m not used to that.”

Dean snickered, enjoying seeing his little brother out of sorts.

“It’s just a crush, Sam,” Kurt said, smiling and looking very amused. “She’ll forget it before long.”

“And then be following Kurt around again,” Quinn added, smirking at Kurt. “She thinks he’s dreamy because he’s so sweet to her.”

Kurt laughed, blushing. “I keep hoping she’ll notice I’m _gay_ , but I haven’t been so lucky yet.”

“Look on the bright side, babe,” Puck said with a grin, standing up to start clearing the table. “At least she likes having you around, and she’s sure to figure out the gay part the first time she sees us kissing.”

Dean saw the surprised look Sam gave Puck at that and wondered if Sam had somehow missed that Puck and Kurt were in a relationship. Considering how Puck had kissed the kid three times during practice earlier and the way Kurt watched Puck like he was a god come to life, Dean kind of doubted it, but he couldn’t think of any other reason Sam would be so surprised by what Puck had said.

Puck’s mom, Nancy, stepped through the kitchen doorway then in a fluffy old robe, wide-eyed despite the fact she had obviously just woken up. “Is there something you want to tell me, Noah?”

Puck turned to stare at his mom, looking like the proverbial deer in the headlights. “Uhm…”

Nancy stared at her son a long moment, obviously waiting, and then asked quietly, “Is Quinn’s daughter really yours? I had noticed that you two never really act like you’re … _interested_ in each other, but I had thought it was because you learned something from the mistakes you made.”

“Beth is mine,” Puck said quickly, blushing as he turned to put the dishes he was holding into the sink. “I don’t lie to you, Mom.”

“Then I think it’s time you did a little explaining,” Nancy said, walking further into the kitchen to move over to the coffee pot. Puck had started a fresh pot of coffee after they all finished dinner and Dean had wondered why, but it was suddenly obvious. “I know that you and Quinn aren’t dating, but I know you _did_ date Santana, or at least fool around with her.”

Puck stood just looking into the sink for a long moment while Nancy got herself a cup of coffee, and then he finally turned to face his mom. “I’m bi, Mom.” He paused and then added, “And I’m dating Kurt, so there won’t be any more girls. Not unless I screw up in a major way and he dumps me.”

Nancy looked into Puck’s eyes for a moment and then looked at Kurt. “And is this new, Kurt, or have you two just been hiding it from me?”

“Very new,” Kurt said quickly. “I realized that I … have feelings for Noah several months ago.” He looked at Puck, who was staring at Kurt in surprise. “I never expected him to return the sentiment, though, not until after he beat up my first boyfriend for cheating on me.”

“How do you know about that?” Puck asked, still wide-eyed. “I did it off school grounds, and I made _sure_ there was no one around.”

“Jesse told me,” Kurt said simply. “He called after he got home that night to apologize to me, and when I wasn’t receptive he got angry. He said you had beaten him half to death and that you were lucky he wasn’t pressing charges.” He paused and then added with a little smile, “I saw him about a week later with that girl. You broke his cheekbone, and his nose.”

“He deserved it for hurting you,” Puck said absently, still staring at Kurt. “You’re too good for him.”

Nancy took a sip of her coffee, but not before Dean saw the slight smile on her lips. “Is this just a … physical thing, Noah, or are you serious about Kurt?” she asked a moment later, looking at Puck. “I know you’re a bit of a hound with the ladies. I could wish you had chosen some other way to take after your dad, but there are worse things you could have gotten from him.”

Puck looked back at Nancy, blushing. “I haven’t done anything but kiss Kurt yet, Mom.”

Nancy’s eyebrows went up and then she smiled, obviously pleased as she started out of the kitchen. “You must really care then.” She patted Puck’s shoulder on the way past him. “I _know_ you’re used to doing a lot more.” She paused at the kitchen door, looking at Kurt as she added, “You’re always welcome here, Kurt, but please don’t let Noah do anything in front of his sister. She’s entirely too curious about boys as it is.”

Kurt blushed very red. “I promise, ma’am. Not even a kiss.”

“Kissing is alright,” Nancy said with a laugh. “Just please do be sure you both keep _all_ of your clothes on while you’re here.”

“Mom!” Puck exclaimed, blushing very red.

“Don’t ‘mom’ me,” Nancy said, looking at Puck with exasperated amusement. “Sarah saw you with Santana a few months ago and got herself quite an eyeful. She asked all sorts of questions about why that girl would want you kissing her chest, and why Santana was in your lap while you had your jeans around your ankles.”

Puck’s eyes went wide and he looked mortified. “Tell me you’re not serious.”

“I wish I could, believe me,” Nancy said feelingly.

Quinn giggled. “No wonder she keeps trying to sneak in when I go in Puck’s room.”

Nancy gave Quinn an amused look. “Thankfully, you make him behave himself. I think you might be the only girl who ever has.” She left the kitchen without another word.

Puck turned back to the sink, still beet red. “I’m so buying a padlock for my door. Someone change the subject.”

“So, Kurt, you’re gay?” Sam asked curiously, moving to sit at the table between Dean and Quinn.

Kurt blinked and then looked at Sam, amused. “You hadn’t noticed?”

“Well, I mean, you _seem_ kind of gay, no offense, but sometimes that doesn’t mean anything,” Sam said quickly. “I mean, guys at our last school were always calling _Dean_ a fag even though he had managed somehow to get in the pants of most of the pretty girls in the school.” Sam paused and then added, “We were only there for six weeks, so he was pretty busy.”

Quinn and Kurt both giggled at that while Dean asked indignantly, “Who called me a fag? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause you were getting in fights almost every day anyway, duh,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean. “Like you needed an excuse to fight any more! You got licks for fighting _nine times_ in less than six weeks, Dean, and suspended _twice_ for having sex in a storage closet. If we hadn’t left, you would’ve been expelled _for sure_ the next time you got caught doing _anything_ wrong.”

“Who?” Dean repeated, frowning.

“Mostly the jocks you hung out with,” Sam said, looking a little exasperated. “They only did it when you weren’t around, though. They were all scared of you after you beat up that big linebacker.”

Dean snorted. “Mathers was pickin’ on you right in front of me.”

Sam snorted. “So? You didn’t bother to kick the ass of the ones that did it behind your back.”

“I did if you told me they were doin’ it,” Dean corrected, frowning at Sam. “You’re supposed to let me know about that kind of thing, Sammy.”

“I’d never talk about anything else if I did,” Sam said acerbically, and then added, “And my name is _Sam_.”

“You’re gonna be Sammy to _me_ until the day I die,” Dean replied, still frowning. “Is anyone harassing you at McKinley?”

“Nobody worth worrying about,” Sam replied, “but I don’t expect that to last long. My big brother is in _Glee club_.”

Dean made a face at Sam. “Oh, shut up. At least I can sing. You couldn’t carry a tune with a dump truck and an instruction manual.”

Sam smirked and looked over at Puck suddenly. “Speaking of instruction manuals, did you ever get him dancing, Puck, or is he going to cripple that girl tomorrow in practice?”

“He caught on quick once Santana wasn’t distracting him,” Puck said, washing dishes while he talked and not looking at any of them. “He needs a little more work, but once I explain the problem to her I think we’ve got it fixed.”

“I thought she was going to kill you tonight, Dean,” Quinn said then, giggling. “The third time you stepped on her foot she sounded like an angry cat.”

Dean laughed, sheepish. “She was pissed, for sure. I had a date tonight with her and Brittany until we got to practice. I bet I won’t get near either one of them now.”

“Both of them, Dean?” Sam asked, eyes widening. “Did you pay them or what?”

Dean reached out to pop Sam lightly on the back of the head, making Puck, Kurt, and Quinn all laugh. “Shut up, brat!”

Sam scowled and punched Dean in the shoulder much harder than Dean had hit him. “Jerk! Don’t hit me!”

“Then stop being such a little bitch,” Dean replied quickly, annoyed. “They’re nice girls and they don’t deserve anyone talkin’ about them like that, especially not my baby brother.” He had an idea and then added, “Did you ever do your homework?”

“Yes, I did!” Sam said as he stood up. “Unlike you, I plan to graduate before I’m thirty.” He stormed off into the living room.

Dean didn’t look at the others, scowling slightly and flushing as he took a drink of his water. He hated it when Sam threw that in his face, even though he felt a stab of guilt for making Sam mad enough to do it. Sam knew that it was one of the few things Dean was ashamed of, so he didn’t use it as ammunition very often when they argued. Even when they were at each other’s throats, they usually didn’t want to really _hurt_ each other. Dean had no idea why Sam was so mad this time, but that was starting to be a familiar feeling for him, really. Sam could get pissed over nothing and then he’d get even madder when Dean didn’t know _why_ he was so mad, just like a girl. It drove Dean crazy sometimes, and led to a lot of fights that he felt like he had lost somehow even though he often didn’t know what they were fighting about.

“Santana might hold a grudge,” Kurt said finally after a few minutes of awkward silence, “but Brittany won’t.” Dean glanced up to see a fond smile on Kurt’s face. “She’s rather proud of the fact she’s made out with every junior and senior guy in the school, as well as most of the girls.”

“And all of the sophomore guys too now, except Sam,” Quinn added, laughing slightly. “She won’t let Santana’s stepped on toes ruin her record.”

“ _Every_ sophomore guy? Dean asked, looking at Kurt in surprise.

Kurt blushed, nodding. “I … tried to act straight for a while because I thought it would make my dad want to be around me more. It was silly, of course – he loves me like I am, even if he doesn’t have a clue what I’m talking about half the time – but Brittany was only too happy to play along.” He laughed softly, adding, “And then we talked about boys and gave each other manicures. I’m a bit hopeless at acting straight, I’m afraid.” His lips twitched. “The only one I fooled was Brit. I had to use very small words a few days later when I explained to her why we weren’t really a couple.”

Puck snickered, putting the last of the plates in the drain. He turned towards the table as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel. “Sounds like Brit. I love the girl, but she’s dumb as a box of sand.”

Dean snickered as Kurt looked over at Puck, laughing. “Be nice! She can’t help it, her mother is marginally less intelligent than a _wet sponge_.”

Puck smirked and dropped the towel on the counter, walking over to sit back down between Kurt and Quinn. “On a very good day. Otherwise she makes Brit look like a genius.”

Quinn giggled. “According to Brit, that’s who she got the idea of kissing everyone from. Her mom told her at the beginning of this school year that she had made out with everyone in her senior class, even the girls, so Brit decided to try for the whole school. She figures if she gets everyone she can this year, that’ll make it easy to get the rest next year or the year after.”

Kurt just shook his head, laughing as Puck smirked at Quinn. “So has she made out with you yet, Quinny? I know she’s been there and done that with the rest of the Cheerios. She even kissed Becky after they won Regionals.”

“Maybe,” Quinn said, smirking at Puck. “I’m not going to tell you or Dean any more, though. You’ll just embarrass yourself over the idea of two girls together.”

Puck’s smirk widened and he looked smug. “I guess she and Santana didn’t tell you about our date after the homecoming game this year, then.”

Quinn used the table to push herself up out of her seat, and then she started into the living room as she said cheerfully, “Santana said you came in your pants, and nobody here wants to see that happen again, Puck.”

Puck blushed so red that his scalp flushed a bit on both sides of his mohawk. “She promised not to tell anyone about that!”

Quinn came back to the kitchen door to smirk at Puck, eyes sparkling. “Santana tells me _everything_.” She left again.

“I’m gonna have to have a talk with that girl,” Puck muttered half to himself, making Kurt giggle. He looked quickly at Kurt, laughing slightly despite his lingering blush. “Stop laughing at me!”

“But you’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed,” Kurt said, grinning. “It’s a novel experience. I wasn’t sure you _could_ blush until recently.”

Puck looked bemused and didn’t seem to have an answer for that.

Sam appeared in the kitchen doorway with his backpack, still looking annoyed as he walked quickly towards the back door. “I’ll be in the car, Dean. It’s getting late and some of us want to _sleep_ sometime tonight.”

Dean sighed and checked his watch, then rolled his eyes. “It’s _eight-thirty_ , Sammy.”

“And I’d like to go to bed by _nine_ ,” Sam said sharply, stopping by the back door. “I’ve got a test first thing tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’m coming, Jesus,” Dean grumbled, standing up as Sam went out the door without another word. “It’s been fun, guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Does that leave out anything?” Puck asked, smirking at Dean.

Dean pretended to think about it and then grinned at Puck. “Well, it does if I’d be doing it with Kurt. The kid’s too young for me.”

“I’m sixteen!” Kurt said quickly, blushing. “I’m old enough to have a little fun if I want to.”

“Just a little bit, though.” Dean grinned at Kurt and then started towards the back door after Sam. “I’m old enough to know pretty jailbait when I see it, kiddo. See you two tomorrow.”

“Night, Dean,” Puck said, grinning widely.

Dean waved as he left, heading out to the Impala, which was parked behind Puck’s pickup in the back yard. Sam was already in his seatbelt by the time Dean got in the car, and Dean rolled his eyes at the bitchface Sam had going.

“I don’t know why you’re so pissed,” Dean said as he backed the Impala carefully around the house past Nancy’s car and Kurt’s Navigator. “I swat you all the time when you’re being a pain in the ass.”

“That doesn’t mean I like it,” Sam said, glaring out his window. “Especially when your friends _laugh_ at me.”

“They laughed at me just as much,” Dean said quietly, not looking at Sam as he pulled out onto the road to head home. “They like to laugh, it’s not like they’re mean about it.”

“Well, I don’t like being laughed at,” Sam said sharply. “I get that enough at school.”

“I thought you said no one has been bothering you at school?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam with a frown.

Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot. “No, I said nothing worth worrying about had happened, there’s a difference. My big brother is in Glee club _and_ hanging out with the only two out queer guys in the _school_. Of _course_ people have been bothering me!”

Dean sighed and looked back at the road. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam stared at Dean a moment, and then turned to look out his window again. “It’s okay,” he said grudgingly. “They’re nice.” He was quiet a moment and Dean glanced at him just as Sam added, “Puck told some of the jocks to leave me alone after lunch today, so maybe it’ll get better. They seemed a little afraid of him.”

“He did, huh?” Dean said, surprised. “Why’d he do that?”

“I’m not real sure,” Sam said, looking just a bit confused. “They cornered me at my locker and were just looking at me and holding slushies, and then suddenly Puck was in front of me and telling them to back off. They hadn’t even said anything yet, they just looked at me like I was a worm or something.”

Dean remembered Finn mentioning that Puck had gotten slushied every day for a week when he dated Rachel and figured that must have been what the jocks had planned for Sam. He wasn’t exactly sure what being slushied _was_ besides the obvious assumption that it involved a slushy somehow, but he’d still have to thank Puck for keeping an eye on the kid when he wasn’t around. Dean had spent his lunch hour in an empty classroom flirting with Santana and Brittany and then finishing his homework.

“You didn’t have to be so rude to them, Sammy,” Dean said quietly after he had driven for a few minutes in silence. “Puck’s a good guy, and so is Kurt. I know Dad wouldn’t like you being around them, but they can’t help being ga --”

“I don’t _care_ that they’re _gay_ , Dean,” Sam interrupted, giving Dean a look that clearly said he thought Dean was an idiot. “And I don’t care if Dad would like them or not! I just don’t like them treating me like I’m a _kid_. Kurt’s in most of my classes, and he’s not that much older than I am.”

“I know he’s not,” Dean agreed, sighing. “And I guess that it’s my fault they treat you like a kid. I treat you like the baby brother I remember raisin’ and forget you’ll be wanting to drive my car in another year.”

“I want to drive _now_ ,” Sam said, exasperated. “I could get my learners if we just visited Bobby for a day or two. I _am_ fifteen.”

Dean’s drivers licenses – the real one and his fake that said he was twenty-three – both gave Bobby’s place as his address, and Bobby always covered for Dean if anyone called to ask about it. He had already agreed he’d do the same for Sam, since it would be hard to get the kid a drivers license in a town where they couldn’t prove residency.

“We could go up over the weekend sometime,” Dean said after a minute, glancing at Sam. “We’d have to skip school a day to be able to go by the DMV, and the next two weeks aren’t real good because of Regionals, but maybe the weekend after that?”

Sam brightened, looking surprised but smiling at Dean like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, his eyes sparkling. “Really? You promise, Dean?”

Dean smiled over at Sam as he let the Impala roll to a halt at a stop sign, glad he could still put that look in Sam’s eyes. He and Sam fought a lot more than they used to because Sam had a wide independent streak and didn’t like Dean trying to take care of him anymore, but Sam was still Dean’s baby brother, whether the kid liked it or not. “Sure, Sammy. I promise. I’ll make sure I don’t plan anything else that weekend, if you’ll call Bobby to be sure it’s cool with him.”

“Even if Dad makes us move before then?” Sam added, looking hopeful.

“No matter where we are we’ll have a weekend off school,” Dean said, nodding. The proposed trip was only a little over two weeks away, but Dad had made them leave towns after less time in the past so it was possible. Dean didn’t think it would happen this time, though. Dad had given Dean his word that they’d be in Lima for the rest of the school year when he made them leave the little town in Oklahoma where Sam had just barely begun to catch up from the last move. “I’ll make sure we have the gas money to go.”

Sam grinned widely. “You’re the best brother ever.”

Dean laughed and looked ahead as he started the car forward again, pleased with himself even as he teased, “Sure didn’t seem like you felt that way a while ago, Sammy.”

“You were being obnoxious,” Sam said with a snort. “You deserved it.” He paused and then added, “But I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything about you flunking out.”

Dean shrugged and pretended not to care. Sam was a year ahead of most kids his age, but Dean was a junior for the third year in a row. Flunking one more time would put them in the same grade, and Dean wasn’t sure he could take that. “They already knew I’m nineteen. Not a lot of ways a guy can be a junior at that age unless he’s an idiot.”

Sam frowned, turning in his seat to look at Dean. “You’re not an idiot, Dean. You’d be doing just fine if Dad didn’t drag us out of school every few weeks. I don’t know why he bothers, anyway. It’s not like he wants us close to him so he can _see_ us. Sometimes I think he makes us move just to see if we’ll still go when he says to.”

“Dad’s got his reasons,” Dean said firmly, and Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked back out the side window. “And you get jerked around as much as I do, so that doesn’t wash.” He looked over at Sam as he turned onto the dirt road that led to the little two-bedroom trailer they were sharing outside of town. “You went straight from the end of sixth grade into eighth without even trying hard, and you’re still on the honor roll no matter where we end up.”

Sam flushed, glancing at Dean as he shrugged. “I like school.”

“And I hate it,” Dean agreed, nodding. “Face it, Sammy. You’re the brains in the family. I just scrape by.”

“You could let me help you,” Sam offered as Dean turned into their overgrown yard.

Dean snorted, parking the Impala by the front steps and not looking at Sam. “I feel stupid enough. I don’t need to see you breezing through my classes _and_ yours to know you’re smarter than me.” He got out without letting Sam have a chance to reply, heading for the house slowly enough that Sam would be able to catch up.

Sam got out of the Impala a moment later and hurried after him, waiting until Dean had opened the front door before he said quietly, “Here, you forgot your bag.”

Dean looked at Sam as he pushed the door open, taking his backpack. “Thanks.”

Sam nodded. “Anytime.”

Dean turned away again and headed into the house, throwing his bag on the worn-out old couch.

The house was clean, but that was mostly because they hadn’t been there long enough to do anything more than track a little dirt on the linoleum floor. They really hadn’t had a chance to make a mess in barely three days of living there, especially since most of their time had been spent sleeping, at school, or with the Glee kids. Dean hadn’t even gotten around to finding a thrift store to get them a television yet, so his ancient old Nintendo systems and the games for them were all still safely stowed in a Rubbermaid tub in one corner of the living room. The couch, which doubled as a bed, was the only furniture in the living room besides Sam’s desk, a rickety end table, and a scarred old coffee table that held a small portable CD player and a stack of a dozen CDs that Dean had bought Sam for his birthday.

The house was stuffy so Dean flicked on the window AC unit in the living room before he headed for the tiny kitchen. “Go ahead and listen to whatever you want. I’ve got laundry to do, I’m out of clean jeans.”

“I don’t mind listening to your music, Dean,” Sam said quickly as he moved towards his desk, which happened to be right across from the window AC where it was coolest. “Why don’t you pick something?”

“Nah,” Dean said, moving to the fridge to get a bottle of Pabst and then heading for the back door. “I’m gonna do some clothes and sit out back for a while.” He walked out into the small screened-in back porch without giving Sam a chance to answer, closing the door behind him.

A battered old washer and dryer were on one end of the back porch with three trash bags of dirty clothes piled by them. An old porch swing took up the other side of the porch, leaving an open space between the two about twice the width of the door. Back behind the house was a stretch of tall overgrown grass that led up to a fenced pasture where horses grazed on the next property over. Dean had no clue what kind of horses they were, but he enjoyed watching them graze, and he had fed half an apple to a pretty black one that seemed to like him.

Dean expertly tapped the cap off of his beer on a corner of the washer that had so many scratches on the paint it was obvious he wasn’t the first to do so, then took a drink as he used his free hand to turn the water on and let the washer start to fill. He dumped in a scoop of Tide and then put his beer on the dryer to start sorting laundry, tossing his jeans into the washer as he found them and making a pile of shirts and another of towels and underwear for the next two loads.

He was soon humming to himself because he didn’t want it quiet that night for some reason he didn’t want to think about too hard. He began to sing quietly after a few minutes as he started a third pile for jeans that wouldn’t fit into the first washer, completely unaware that Sam was behind him, watching through kitchen door’s cracked window and listening.

“ _Got another empty bottle, mm, and another empty bed. Ain't too young to admit it, and I'm not too old to lie, I'm just another empty head. That's why I'm lonely. I'm so lonely… But I know what I'm gonna do.... I'm gonna ride on.”_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean was passing the boys bathroom the next morning just before the late bell for second period was due to ring when he heard Kurt’s voice raised in what sounded like either fear or anger, maybe both.

“Puck’ll kill you if you touch me again, but if you let me out of here _right now_ we can still forget about this.”

Dean scowled and moved closer to the door, listening as someone else spoke.

“Not happening, Hummel,” a guy said, sounding sort of smug. “They’re gonna find your body in here later, and everyone will know you finally got what’s coming to you for being a faggot.”

Dean decided he had heard enough and pushed at the door, but it only opened a few inches before someone slapped it closed again.

“Go away!”

Dean snorted and took a step back, then rammed his shoulder into the door, slamming it into whoever was blocking it and forcing it open far enough for Dean to get into the bathroom past a big guy wearing a letterman jacket.

Kurt was watching the guy from near the sinks, clutching his books tightly to his chest even though he was trying very hard to hide how scared he was.  He was wearing black jeans and a slinky charcoal grey turtleneck that morning with the black beret and the knee-high boots he seemed so fond of, and he looked very small and delicate to Dean even though the tight clothes showed off a surprising amount of muscle. The fear in Kurt’s eyes turned to relief when he saw Dean’s face, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he blurted quickly, “Dean! Oh thank God.”

“Hey kid. You okay?” Dean asked, giving Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt nodded quickly but didn’t say anything else, so Dean turned his attention to the guy who had been harassing him.

Dean recognized the guy, but only because Puck had argued with the same guy in English Lit during first period that morning. Tina had stopped Dean from stepping in to back Puck up, telling him he needed to avoid angering Karofsky if he didn’t want to get beaten up. The guy had it out for everyone in Glee for some reason, and Tina had said that Karofsky and his buddy Azimio went after at least one of the kids every day. Finn and Puck could both hold their own according to Tina, so Karofsky and Azimio would usually just trade insults with them. The others weren’t so lucky, and the kids in Glee were terrified of them.

“What’s goin’ on in here, Karofsky?” Dean asked, one eyebrow rising as he saw Karofsky’s surprised expression. “Why’d you block the door?”

Karofsky was bigger than Dean and sneered at him as he drew himself up a little taller, trying to loom. “None of your business, Winchester. Get out.”

Dean looked Karofsky up and down and then he snorted. He had seen Karofsky’s kind in a hundred schools and knew there was only one way to really handle them. He tossed his backpack to the floor next to the door, glad that it was early enough in the day that the floor was still fairly clean. “Why don’t you make me, asshole?”

“Why you little…”

Karofsky lunged at him, trying to slug Dean, but Dean had started hand-to-hand lessons with his dad when he was five and he had no trouble avoiding the clumsy blow. He slammed his fist into Karofsky’s belly as Karofsky passed by him and then when the guy folded forward Dean followed up with a boot to Karofsky’s ass that propelled him head-first into the corner of the room. Karofsky hit with a meaty thud and slid down the wall, then rolled to his back with a low groan to slump against the other wall, clutching his head. Blood oozed freely from Karofsky’s split scalp over his fingers, but Dean had been in enough fights to be sure the guy wasn’t hurt too badly. Scalp wounds always bled a lot, and Dean figured a blow to the forehead hard enough to really hurt the guy would have knocked him out.

Dean crouched in front of Karofsky and asked cheerfully, “You still awake in there, shit for brains?” The glare he got told him Karofsky was listening, so Dean went on. “Don’t mess with the Glee kids anymore, dickwad, or next time I’ll dislocate your knee instead of just givin’ you a headache. You hear me?”

“You’re just askin’ for it,” Karofsky muttered, glaring at him. “My buddies and I are gonna kill you.”

Dean produced a knife with frightening speed, flicking the very illegal switchblade open a few inches from Karofsky’s nose to let the suddenly wide-eyed jock get a good look at it. The blade was honed razor-sharp and had obviously seen a lot of hard use, scarred and worn from years of being Dean’s pocket knife he used for everything from opening bills to fighting for his life. He gave Karofsky a wolfish smile that had made much tougher guys turn and go the other way in the past as he said quietly, “If you want to get the douchebags you run with together and come after me, bring it on, ‘cause I don’t take shit off anyone, I don’t care how many friends you got.” Dean’s wolfish smile turned into something a lot darker and his voice hardened as he added, “You just remember that y’all might hurt me pretty bad, maybe even kill me if you’ve got the guts for it, but I _promise you_ I’ll take a few guys with me to the hospital, starting with you. I don’t play games when I’m outnumbered, and it’ll take less than a second for me to gut you.”

Karofsky swallowed hard, obviously scared as he shrank back against the wall as the late bell rang loudly. When it fell silent, Karofsky said, “I’m done with you, man. I’m not messing with anyone crazy enough to knife someone.”

“What about your buddies?” Dean asked, moving the blade to touch it to Karofsky’s throat while Karofsky whimpered. Even just that light pressure was enough to draw blood, and Dean made a point of showing Karofsky the blood on the blade. Karofsky whimpered again and a wet spot started to spread across the front of his jeans as Dean went on. “’Cause I’m gonna blame you if _any of ‘em_ fuck up. I hear you’re top meathead around here, so I know those shitheads will back off the Glee kids if you really try to make ‘em.”

 “Nobody’ll mess with you again,” Karofsky whispered as he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the wall, a tear sliding slowly down his cheek. “Or the gleeks.”

“Smarter than you look.” Dean wiped the blood off his knife on Karofsky’s shoulder and then stood up, turning his back on Karofsky and moving to get his bag. He closed the switchblade with a practiced flick of his thumb, tucking it into his back pocket with his wallet again as he gave Kurt a smile. “C’mon, kid. Everybody’ll be wondering where you disappeared to.”

Kurt moved quickly to join Dean, whispering, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Dean settled one hand protectively at the small of Kurt’s back as he gave Karofsky one last glare that was prompted mostly by the way Kurt was shaking. Karofsky’s frightened gaze met his for only an instant before Karofsky looked away again, and Dean’s voice was cold and hard as he said, “Remember what I said, asshole. Leave my friends alone or next time you an’ me have a talk, I will fuck your shit up in a major way.”

Dean ushered Kurt out of the bathroom without waiting for Karofsky to answer and started Kurt down the hall towards Glee with a gentle push to his back. Kurt was only a few inches shy of being as tall as Dean because of the boots the kid was wearing that day, but Kurt was still delicately built and frightened enough to bring out all of Dean’s protective instincts.

Kurt walked along in silence very close to Dean for a long moment before he said softly, “You really would, wouldn’t you? Knife him, I mean.”

Dean glanced at Kurt, smiling crookedly as he moved his hand from Kurt’s back to drape his arm around the kid’s shoulders and tug Kurt a little closer to his side. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Puck was going to lose it when he found out what had almost happened, which would be obvious when Puck saw them. Kurt was trying hard to pretend he was okay, but the kid was still shaking and very pale, and Dean was pretty sure it wouldn’t take much more than seeing Puck’s worried face to make Kurt fall apart. “When you’re outnumbered, it helps if the other guys think you won’t hesitate to kill them. I don’t have to pull a knife very often, and I never killed anyone, but scarin’ the piss out of shitheads like Karofsky has saved my ass more than once.”

Kurt smiled slightly, leaning against Dean’s side a bit even though he still had both arms wrapped around his books. “You were… really impressive. You made him look like a bumbling oaf.”

“Only ‘cause he is,” Dean said cheerfully, giving Kurt a grin. They walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall, turning into Glee with Kurt still tucked under Dean’s arm.

Schuester and Puck were off to one side of the room with their backs towards the door, and Puck was saying earnestly, “Mr Schue, I _promise_ we’ll come straight here as soon as I find him.”

“Kurt’s never late to _Glee_ ,” Quinn pointed out, sounding worried as several others muttered and nodded.

“Puck, I can’t just—“

Schuester broke off in surprise as Mercedes spotted Dean and Kurt blurted loudly, “Thank you, God!” Mercedes was sitting between Tina and Artie and clutching Tina’s hand, looking relieved as she slumped in her chair and added sharply, “Don’t scare us like that, Kurt!”

Everyone in the room looked towards the door, relief on every face as Schuester said unnecessarily, “We were getting worried, guys.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said softly, his slight smile fading away as he looked down. “I was… unavoidably detained.”

Puck moved quickly towards Dean and Kurt while the rest of the class finally noticed how upset Kurt looked and fell silent. “I was just about to come looking for you, babe.” There was a strong hint there that Puck would have gone after Kurt soon whether Schuester wanted him to or not, and Dean didn’t doubt it. “What happened?”

Dean reached for Kurt’s books, murmuring, “Give me those, kiddo.”

Kurt blushed very red but he didn’t hesitate to let Dean have his things and then he moved into Puck’s arms, clinging to Puck as he said quietly, “Karofsky was being an ass, but Dean took care of it. I’m fine.”

Puck held Kurt close, looking to Dean like he wanted to kill someone. “Where is that bastard?”

“On the way to the hospital if he knows what’s good for him,” Dean said as he shifted Kurt’s things under one arm and moved closer to Puck and Kurt, reaching out to put his free hand on Puck’s shoulder. “Don’t worry man, he won’t do it again.”

“Dean, just how badly did you hurt Karofsky?” Schuester asked quickly, frowning. “I know he picks on my kids, but he’s never really _hurt_ any of them.”

“He said he was going to beat me to death in the boys’ bathroom because I’m a fag,” Kurt said into Puck’s shirt just loudly enough that everyone could hear it, and the roughened quality to his voice made it obvious that he was crying.

Puck let out a tiny little noise, his arms tightening around Kurt, and Dean realized Puck was pretty close to the breaking point. Kurt had always caught hell from the jocks from what Dean had gathered, even Puck at one time, but none of them had ever really hurt him beyond the occasional bruise. Knowing that Karofsky had said he intended to kill the kid obviously scared Puck enough that Dean figured Karofsky probably would have done it, or at least tried to.

Tina started crying softly then, and Dean glanced towards her just in time to see Mercedes take a ragged breath and close her eyes, tears sliding down her face as she whispered, “Oh God.”

Rachel was crying too, and Brittany looked scared and upset as she shifted closer to Santana and said, “I hate when Kurt gets hurt. He’s my friend.”

Santana turned towards Brittany, pulling the blonde into her arms as she said, “I know, baby. He’s going to be okay. Puck will take care of him.”

“Why’d you even go in the boys bathroom?” Finn asked suddenly, frowning. “Karofsky and Azimio _told you_ if they caught you in there they’d hurt you, and the girls don’t mind you using theirs.”

“He _dragged me_ in there, Finn,” Kurt replied without moving away from Puck, his voice still choked with tears. “Then he threw me against the wall and said that someone would find my b-body later and everyone in school would know I finally got what I deserve.”

Schuester closed his eyes, looking pained as he murmured, “Damn.”

“And that’s when I got there and put the worthless ass down,” Dean said firmly, his hand still on Puck’s shoulder. Schuester’s eyes opened quickly and Dean met the man’s shocked gaze without any hesitation or remorse. “He deserved what he got, Schue. It’s not like I beat him half to death or something, even though I wanted to. I only hit him twice.”

“Then why does he need a hospital?” Schuester asked, frowning and looking confused.

“He needs a few stitches,” Dean said, “and might have a concussion. He’s a klutz and he hit his head when he went down. He was bleeding some, but it wasn’t bad.”

“I should go make sure he’s alright,” Schuester said, obviously angry and reluctant. “I can’t stand him, and it makes me _furious_ that he would threaten Kurt like that, but if he needs a doctor…”

“Karofsky’s got a hard head, Mr Schue,” Puck said sharply, looking over his shoulder at Schuester. “I’m sure he’s done worse playing hockey.”

Schuester looked into Puck’s eyes for a moment and then his gaze went to Kurt and his expression hardened as he nodded. “You know what? I’m sure you’re right, Puck. If Karofsky needs help, he can ask someone else.”

Puck turned his attention back to Kurt, seeming to forget everyone else as he kissed Kurt’s hair and murmured softly, “You’re okay now, baby. I’ve got you.”

Kurt sniffled and whispered, “But if Dean hadn’t come along…” He made a soft little noise and tightened his arms around Puck. “The way Karofsky _looked_ at me…” He shuddered, trailing off.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Puck said, soft and cold, and Schuester took a step towards them quickly, looking worried.

“No, you aren’t,” Dean said firmly, making Puck shoot him an annoyed look. “You need to take care of your boy, Puck, not worry about an ass I already kicked. I told you I had your back and I _do_. I took care of the guy.”

“Please listen to him,” Kurt said quickly, pulling away from Puck enough to look up at him, his eyes red and his face blotchy from crying. He was obviously scared as he stared up at Puck, but Dean had the feeling that Kurt was mostly scared that Puck would go after Karofsky. Dean was sure that if Puck did, Karofsky really would end up in the hospital, if not the morgue. Puck had a habit of beating down people who upset Kurt, and Dean was pretty sure that knowing that Karofsky had threatened to _kill_ the kid would be enough to make Puck go too far. “Dean scared him badly enough that I think they’ll leave me alone now.”

Puck looked at Kurt, searching his eyes for a long moment before he said quietly, “If he so much as touches you ever again, I’m gonna beat him down.”

“And I’ll let you, I promise,” Kurt said, trying to smile. “Just, promise me you’ll let it go this time. Please? Dean took care of it.”

Puck stared into Kurt’s eyes a long moment before he nodded slightly, murmuring, “I promise, baby.” He shifted his gaze to look into Dean’s eyes without giving Kurt a chance to reply as he added, “But I owe you.”

Dean smiled and gave Puck’s shoulder a squeeze. “No you don’t. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t look out for Kurt when you’re not around?”

“No, I do, whether you think so or not,” Puck disagreed. “I won’t forget it.”

“Teach me to play the guitar and we’ll call it even,” Dean said. “Now c’mon, we’d better get to our seats before Schue has to go all teacher on us and tell us to sit down and shut up.”

“We should.” Kurt pulled away from Puck, taking Puck’s hand in both of his own to pull Puck towards the chairs. He kept his gaze down on the floor as he moved, obviously embarrassed that he had cried in front of everyone as he said quietly, “Sorry about that, everyone. I’ll try to stop being such a drama queen now.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kurt,” Schuester said quickly, and Dean liked the man more for how concerned Schuester looked as he watched Kurt. “Take whatever time you need to get yourself back together. You’ve had quite a scare.”

Puck stopped Kurt before he could sit down, dropping into his usual seat by Quinn and then pulling Kurt into his lap without a word. Kurt held very still for a moment before he relaxed and settled into Puck’s arms, hiding his face against Puck’s throat. Puck closed his eyes and took a slow shaky breath as he turned his head to press his lips against Kurt’s hair, holding Kurt like the kid might break if he wasn’t careful.

Dean moved to sit next to Puck in Kurt’s usual seat, dropping his own bag and Kurt’s things beside him and then reaching over to rub Puck’s back slowly. It wasn’t exactly the most macho thing to do, Dean knew, but just at that moment Dean didn’t care what anyone else thought. Puck was obviously pretty close to losing it and Dean figured he needed the support. Quinn seemed to agree and moved her chair closer to Puck’s other side, putting an arm around Puck’s waist and whispering into his ear too softly for anyone else to hear her.

The class just watched them in worried silence for a few minutes before Kurt took a shaky breath and then lifted his head as he pasted on a smile for Quinn, murmuring, “We’ll be fine.”

Quinn didn’t quite seem to believe him, but she forced a little smile, nodding. “I know.”

Schuester was watching with concern as he said gently, “Are you sure, Kurt?”

Kurt looked over at Schuester, blushing very red as he nodded. “Yes sir. If you don’t mind a little P.D.A., I think we should get started with today’s class.”

Kurt obviously wanted to get everyone’s attention off of him, and Schuester seemed to agree because he looked around at the others. “No one minds, right?”

Dean turned his head to really look at the other students for the first time since Kurt told them Karofsky planned to kill him, and he almost smiled at the worried looks most had on their faces as they watched Puck holding Kurt. Dean realized suddenly that he was glad he had ended up in Glee. If he hadn’t, he would never have talked to most of the kids in there, and he would have missed out on a lot. They were pretty geeky sometimes, sure, and Rachel was really kind of annoying sometimes, but they were all good kids and a few of them were shaping up to be better friends than he had ever had before.

“Of _course_ no one minds,” Rachel said staunchly, looking around. “Right?”

“Right,” Santana said, holding Brittany as she looked pointedly at each of the boys in the class, daring them to argue.

Mike was quick to shake his head. “Don’t mind a bit.”

Artie added quietly, “They need each other right now.”

Matt and Finn didn’t say anything, but they didn’t argue with Santana or Rachel either, and they were obviously worried about their friends despite the fact they looked uncomfortable with seeing two guys touching.

Schuester looked around for a moment longer and then nodded. “Great. Let’s get started, then. I thought that today we could discuss Regionals and try to get a better idea of our set list together. We’ve got less than two weeks left to prepare, and after Friday I’d like us to concentrate only on the songs you’ll be doing in competition.”

Everyone started talking at once then about the songs they had performed together so far that year, and Dean settled back in his chair to listen, stealing frequent glances at Puck and Kurt. Puck was obviously still pretty upset that Kurt could have really been hurt, and Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt would have a shadow for at least a week, if not much longer. Puck was a tough guy, but the idea of Kurt being hurt because Puck wasn’t there to protect him was obviously enough to knock Puck to his knees.

After a little while Kurt and Puck finally began to take an interest in the conversation going on around them, and soon they were both taking up the argument in favor of songs they wanted in the Regionals set list. Quinn met Dean’s gaze past Puck and Kurt the next time he looked towards them after that, giving Dean a sweet little smile as she mouthed, “Thank you.”

Dean smiled back at her and mouthed, “Anytime, beautiful.”

Quinn smiled wider and then laid her head on Puck’s shoulder, relaxing and listening to the discussion going on around them.

Kurt started arguing with Rachel a moment later about a particular song she wanted to perform that didn’t have any parts for the rest of them, and soon Dean and Puck were both snickering at the way the two divas bickered.

 

~*~

 

Dean had just gotten his forgotten Spanish textbook out of the Impala and was walking quickly towards Spanish later that afternoon when Sam suddenly appeared next to him. “What’d you do to him, Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam in surprise. “What’d I do to who? And why do you care?”

“That big meathead on the hockey team,” Sam said, looking at Dean like he wasn’t sure if he should get mad or not. “He told me on my way to homeroom that he was going to kick my ass at lunch, but then when he saw me heading for the cafeteria he turned and went the other way.” He paused and then added pointedly, “His whole forehead is turning black and blue and he’s got fresh stitches in his hair, so don’t tell me nothing happened.”

Dean shrugged, grinning suddenly. “I didn’t beat him up for threatening _you_ , if that’s what you’re so worried about. I kicked his ass for going after Kurt.”

“Why didn’t Puck take care of it?” Sam asked, surprised. “Isn’t that kind of _his_ job?”

“Puck wasn’t around,” Dean said, looking over at Sam as they walked around a corner. “Karofsky had dragged Kurt in the bathroom and was talkin’ like he was gonna kill the kid, but I happened to hear them and put a stop to it.” He smirked. “Karofsky got so scared he pissed his pants, so I don’t think he’ll be bothering anyone for a while.”

“Is Kurt okay?” Sam asked, and Dean was proud of the concern and anger so plain on Sam’s face. Kurt might be older than Sam, but Sam was a lot tougher and Sam knew it as well as Dean did.

“Yeah, he’s alright,” Dean said, nodding. “Not likely to wander around without Puck for a while, but right now he couldn’t if he wanted to anyway.”

“Speaking of,” Sam murmured quietly, bumping his shoulder against Dean’s and then nodding towards the other end of the hall.

Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, and Kurt had just rounded a corner and were heading towards them, and Dean felt very smug when he saw them. Puck had one arm securely around Kurt and was looking at him as they walked along, smiling and talking like no one else was around while people moved quickly out of their way. Mercedes and Quinn trailed along behind them looking amused and pleased as they walked arm-in-arm.

Sam looked over at Dean, laughing softly when he saw Dean’s face. “My big brother is such a badass that he made everyone afraid of the _Glee club_.”

Dean glanced at Sam, still smirking and feeling smug. “Don’t look now, baby bro, but they’re gettin’ out of your way, too.” Dean turned into Spanish without another word, but he heard Sam laughing on the way to his next class.

Schuester was sitting on his desk, smiling at Dean as he walked in. “Have you seen Karofsky recently, Dean?”

“No sir, Mr Schue,” Dean said as he slid into one of the empty chairs at the back of the class, smirking.  “I hear he hit his head, though.”

“Slipped and fell in the bathroom,” Schuester agreed, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. “Coach Tanaka had to take him to the emergency room for stitches.” He paused and then added, “And then home to change his clothes.”

“And why do we care that he pissed his pants?” Puck asked with a wide grin, walking in with an armful of books and his other arm around Kurt.

Mercedes still trailed along behind them, looking surprised but really pleased. Quinn was nowhere to be seen, but she didn’t have Spanish fifth period so that wasn’t a surprise. Quinn had Home Ec and would be down the hall making a quiche or something while Dean got to breeze through a class he didn’t need at all. He had spoken Spanish fluently since he was seven and spent several months in Colorado with Sam and the Mexican wife of one of his dad’s war buddies. Consuelo didn’t speak English at all, so Dean had learned Spanish mostly out of self-defense. He’d agreed to all kinds of things before he knew what it was Consuelo was asking him, which had led to him doing all the nastiest chores – like taking care of the family’s pigs -- while her own son laughed at him.

Schuester looked at Puck, amused. “Just thought it was … interesting.” He tilted his head slightly, watching as Puck walked Kurt to his usual seat at the far side of the room from the door in the front. “Aren’t you going to be late for Algebra 2, Puck? It’s all the way at the other end of the school.”

Puck shrugged, putting the books he was carrying down on Kurt’s desk and giving Schuester a crooked grin. “Don’t care, Mr Schue. I never go anyway.”

Schuester blinked. “How exactly is that possible?”

Puck grinned wider, moving back towards the door in a slow easy saunter that made Dean smirk a bit as he watched. Puck knew how hot he was and liked to show it off every chance he got, which worked fine for Dean, since he kind of liked to watch him move. “Math gives me an awful headache,” Puck said as he went, “and Miss P always tells me to take some Tylenol and lay down a while. A nap clears it right up.”

Schuester laughed. “Sounds like a good deal, until you flunk and get kicked out of athletics.”

“Nah, I got that covered,” Puck said, smirking as he stopped at the door and moved aside to let Brittany and Santana walk in past him. “Coach had a talk with Robertson at the beginning of the year and got me a sweet deal. Mike turns in my homework for me, and I show up for the tests, mostly. Enough I’m passing, anyway.” He waved and ducked out into the hall as he called, “See you after class, Mr Schue.”

Schuester chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “At least there’s only one Puck.”

“Which is a good thing,” Mercedes said, grinning widely. “If there were two of him, they’d never stop fighting over Kurt.”

Kurt blushed, looking very happy while the rest of the class laughed.

 

~*~

 

Practice that afternoon went much better than the day before, so it was barely four-thirty when Schuester turned everyone loose. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Matt, and Mike were all going to the mall, and Santana and Brittany had a date with some college guy that they picked up the day before at the movies. Finn was going with Rachel and her _two gay dads_ – and dude, Dean would never get used to that idea, much less the fact that _everyone_ knew about them – to a play a couple of towns over, and wouldn’t be back until nearly midnight.

Dean was thinking about just going for a long drive as he followed Puck, Quinn, and Kurt out of the auditorium. Sam wasn’t around because he’d had debate club practice and then was going to eat and study with one of the girls in the club, so Dean was at loose ends for a change. Sam wasn’t supposed to get dropped off at their place until sometime after eight, which left Dean with hours to kill.

Quinn was walking arm-in-arm with Kurt as they headed towards the parking lot, smiling happily as she suggested, “We should have a movie night at your house, Kurt. Nancy doesn’t have to work so Puck and I don’t have Sarah to worry about, and it’ll be fun to just hang out and relax.”

Kurt smiled at Quinn, looking pleased. “Sounds fun!” He turned his head to look at Puck, who was walking next to Kurt with his hands in his pockets, close enough their shoulders brushed. “What do you think?”

“I don’t want to watch a chick flick,” Puck said, amused. “But if you two can pick something that won’t make me want to gouge my eyes out, I’m in.”

Kurt beamed. “Wonderful.” He turned to look over his shoulder at Dean. “Did you have plans for tonight, Dean?”

Dean blinked in surprise. “I… No, not really. Sam has a thing with the debate club, and then he’s gonna have dinner and study with some girl. Why?”

“Would you like to hang out with us?” Quinn asked before Kurt could, smiling at Dean as she let go of Kurt and turned to take Dean’s arm instead. “Give me someone to cuddle with during the movie, maybe?” She grinned impishly. “I think Puck’s lap will be full.”

Dean’s eyebrows went up in surprise but he smiled. “Sure, if you want.”

“Then it’s settled,” Quinn said, beaming. “Now what movie are we going to watch?”

“If anyone so much as _hints_ at ‘ _Rent’_ , I am gone,” Puck said, laughing.

Kurt grinned at Puck and teased, “You _can’t_ take off. You gave me a ride to school this morning, remember?”

Puck laughed. “Oh, I’ll take you home, but if I hear _one word_ of that damned minutes song I’m gonna bolt. I had it stuck in my head for freaking _days_ after the last time you _ladies_ talked me into watching it with you.”

Kurt’s grin widened just a bit as he stopped, turning to face Puck and deftly slipping his hand into Puck’s jacket pocket before he started to back away. “You know, there’s something you _really_ should know about me, Noah.”

Puck looked at Kurt in surprise, obviously amused even though Dean wasn’t sure Puck realized that Kurt had just stolen his keys. “And what’s that, babe?”

Kurt’s grin turned into a wicked little smirk. “I am _so_ not a lady.” He turned away and headed towards Puck’s truck as he lifted Puck’s keys to wave them over his shoulder, rattling them. “And I’m driving.”

Quinn giggled and looked at Puck, teasing softly, “Something tells me that you just might get a surprise when you finally talk Kurt out of those skinny jeans you like looking at so much.”

Puck looked at Quinn, blinking, then his eyes widened as his eyebrows rose. “Dude.”

Dean snickered and patted Puck’s shoulder as he started past with Quinn, smirking. “Don’t worry, man, you’ll be fine. He can dance.”

Quinn giggled and leaned more against Dean’s side. “Very well, even.”

“Dude!” Puck repeated, and this time he sounded shocked enough that Dean and Quinn both cracked up.

 

~*~

 

Quinn hummed softly and shifted in Dean’s lap, nuzzling under his jaw as she murmured, “You’re nice to cuddle with.”

Dean smiled, watching the credits at the end of _Armageddon_ begin as he slowly stroked her back and whispered, “You’re a nice armful.”

“Not hardly,” Quinn murmured, sounding just a bit sad. “I look like a beached whale and—“

“And no one ever told you how hot a pregnant lady is, huh?” Dean finished for her, lips quirking into a bit of a smirk as he shifted under her, his half-hard cock nudging against her hip.

Quinn pulled away to look at him, eyes widening. “You like _fat women_?”

Dean moved his hand to brush back her hair, amused. “You’re not fat, sweetheart. You’re _pregnant_. There’s a really big difference.”

“You’re crazy,” Quinn said, looking at him like he was nuts.

“Maybe, but you’re still sexy as hell,” Dean said, grinning. “You’ve got this whole soft-eyed glowy thing going on that _really_ works for you.”

“Dean,” Kurt said suddenly, “ _Please_ tell me you’re not trying to get in Quinn’s pants.”

Dean laughed and looked over at the couch. Kurt was sprawled on Puck’s chest like he had been through most of the movie, both of them still stretched out on Kurt’s couch even though Kurt had propped himself up a bit to stare at Dean. “No, I’m not tryin’ to get laid, I promise.”

“Then you don’t really mean what you said,” Quinn pointed out.

“I meant it,” Dean said firmly, looking at Quinn again and wanting to get rid of the disappointment he saw in her eyes. “That doesn’t mean I’m enough of a jerk to try to get in your pants _now_ , though. I heard you and Kurt’s stepmom earlier while we waited for Puck an’ Kurt to get here, and I kinda doubt you’re supposed to be gettin’ laid if you’re only a few weeks from poppin’ out your little girl.”

“Beth,” Quinn corrected softly, looking at Dean with an unreadable expression. “What if I wasn’t due so soon?”

Dean smirked slowly, his expression going very wicked and making Quinn’s eyes widen just a bit as he purred, “Sweetheart, I would be all _over_ you.”

Kurt reached out to point the remote at the DVD player, stopping the movie and ejecting the disc as he said cheerfully, “There’s always later, Dean. The doctor is supposed to induce labor the day after Regionals, and he says she won’t have to miss more than a day or two of school as long as she takes it easy. Carole is going to take care of Beth during the day so one of us doesn’t have to drop out to do it.”

Quinn looked quickly at Kurt in surprise, and Dean smiled. He had overheard enough to know that Quinn didn’t think she was ready to be a mom, but she was keeping her baby anyway because Puck wanted so badly to be a part of his daughter’s life. It didn’t surprise him to hear that Kurt had already decided to do what he had to do so that could happen, but evidently Quinn hadn’t realized that yet.

“I can be patient that long,” Dean said, distracting Quinn and making her look back at him. He liked the girl and she seemed to enjoy his company even when he wasn’t trying to impress her, which wasn’t something he ran into often. She also knew he was bi and didn’t mind it a bit, so he didn’t have to worry about it freaking her out if he and Puck ended up doing anything. He was starting to think they probably would, and he was looking forward to it. Kurt was a virgin that had never even been kissed by a guy in front of anyone until Puck kissed him in Glee just the day before, and Puck was so protective of Kurt that Dean figured he wouldn’t want Kurt’s first time to have the slightest chance of going badly. That meant Puck would want to try it himself first so he knew how to make it good for Kurt, and Dean was pretty sure he was the only guy Puck knew that might be interested in letting Puck experiment on him.

Quinn stared into Dean’s eyes for a few moments longer and then finally smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. “That’s sweet, Dean, but I won’t be having sex afterwards, either. Not for about six weeks after the baby is born.”

“There’s all kinds of things we can do without fucking, sweetheart,” Dean murmured to her, still smirking. “You just let me take care of you and you won’t even miss the sex, I promise.”

Quinn giggled and lifted her head to look at him again, blushing. “You’re so bad.”

“Nobody has ever complained,” Dean said, smirking. “Sex is great, but it’s not like it’s the only way to get off. It’s not even always the most fun.”

“Such as?” Kurt asked, and when Dean glanced at him he had to laugh. Kurt had folded his arms on Puck’s chest and was watching Dean and Quinn interestedly with just a hint of blush on his cheeks. Puck was looking amused, his hands on Kurt’s back as he watched and listened.

Dean smirked at Kurt. “I already told you, kid. Ask Puck to show you. I’m sure he’s done enough to make it interesting for you.”

Quinn giggled at that and Puck laughed, looking at Kurt. “You asked _Dean_ about sex?”

Kurt blushed very red as he met Puck’s gaze. “I might have, yes. I was curious and wanted to know what it’s like, and he _has_ been there and done that.”      

“You could ask me,” Puck said, looking slightly less amused. “I’ve been getting laid whenever I felt like it since I was fifteen.”

“Yes,” Kurt agreed, looking down at Puck’s chest, “but I am rather sure you haven’t done what I was most curious about.”

Puck blinked and then his eyebrows went up. “And you think Dean has?”

“He _said_ he’d done it with a guy both ways the other night,” Quinn said, giggling again. “Weren’t you listening?”

Puck looked over at Dean, still surprised. “How did I miss that?”

“Don’t ask me,” Dean said, snickering even though he could feel his face heating up. “Nobody else did, going by the looks I got.”

“Huh.” Puck stared at Dean a moment longer and then looked at Kurt. “I guess I could probably talk Dean into showing me what it’s like then, if you want me to.”

Kurt’s eyes went wide and he stared at Puck. “I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just offered to let Dean … top you. For me.”

Puck blushed. “I did.”

“I bet Dean wouldn’t mind,” Quinn said then, smirking as she looked at Dean. “Puck’s hot enough, isn’t he?”

“Sure,” Dean agreed, surprised and more than a little amused that they were all actually talking about him fucking Puck to further _Kurt’s_ education. “I’m always willin’ to help out a friend.”

Quinn laughed and teased Dean, “Especially if it gets you a chance at an ass as hot at Puck’s.”

Dean smirked at her. “I’m not stupid.” Quinn just giggled at that and Dean turned his attention back to Puck and Kurt.

Puck was blushing beet red as he stared into Kurt’s eyes, and after another moment he blurted softly, “It wouldn’t be anything but sex, but if you don’t like the idea, it’s not happening. I mean, Dean’s cool and all, but he’s not you.”

Kurt stared into Puck’s eyes for a long moment and then smiled slowly, still looking surprised but obviously pleased, too. “I’m not going to be upset if you … experiment with Dean until I’m ready to satisfy your needs myself. I know you too well to ask you to be exclusive until then.”

Puck frowned. “I _can_ wait for you, baby.” He blushed. “I want to, for you. I just want to know what I’m doing when you’re ready so I don’t screw it up. Your first time, _our_ first time, ought to be special.”

Kurt’s smile turned soft and loving as he murmured, “I do enjoy the sweet things you say, Noah.” He leaned to kiss Puck without giving him a chance to reply, and Puck’s hands lifted from Kurt’s back to cup Kurt’s face between them as he responded warmly. Puck’s hands were soon moving to roam over Kurt’s body while Kurt shifted a little higher on Puck’s body to settle with Puck’s hips between his thighs, earning a low approving purr from Puck.

The way Puck and Kurt felt about each other was obvious in every move they made, and Dean just watched them for a few minutes, smiling. They didn’t grind against each other or do anything overtly sexual, but there was still so much electricity between them that it was hard for Dean to make himself look away. He hadn’t ever really understood why some guys would go through hell to keep a girlfriend, but while he watched Puck and Kurt making out he found himself wondering wistfully what it might be like to have a guy who felt like that about him, needed him like that.

It dawned on Dean suddenly that he was wishing for a _boyfriend,_ and he finally looked away as he tried to convince himself he hadn’t thought such a thing. Enjoying being fucked was one thing, but wishing for a guy to treat him the way Puck treated Kurt was a little too gay, even for him.

Quinn had been watching Kurt and Puck with a soft little smile, but Dean looking away from them drew her attention to him as she murmured, “That really looks like fun.”

Dean’s gaze was drawn unerringly back to Puck and Kurt, and he took a moment to admire the way Puck’s long fingers looked splayed out on the cheek of Kurt’s perfectly muscular little ass before he dragged his gaze away again to give Quinn a slight smirk. “Yeah, it does. Did you have someone in particular in mind that you’d like to make out with?”

“You’ll do for now,” Quinn replied with an impish smile, leaning in to kiss him.

Dean chuckled slightly into the kiss as he lifted one hand to slide his fingers into her hair, kissing her softly. Quinn settled in a little closer after a moment, deepening the kiss with a soft happy sound, and Dean relaxed into making out with her, a little surprised at what a relief it was to know nothing else would happen. She was a very nice armful even with the baby belly, and she kissed like it was her favorite hobby, slow and lingering but without expecting anything more from him. He didn’t have to pretend to like her friends, or her music, or listen to her talk about some actor she had the hots for, or any of the other crap girls had always made him put up with in order to get laid. Quinn just wanted someone to hold her and make her feel beautiful, and Dean could so handle that.

Dean heard the sound of the door to Kurt’s room opening a little while later but he didn’t stop what he was doing, one hand stroking slowly over Quinn’s back while they kissed languidly. He wasn’t ashamed of making out with Quinn, so he saw no reason to stop just because someone was walking down the stairs. She was only sixteen, true, but he wasn’t doing anything illegal with her and most likely wouldn’t be. John had promised to let him and Sam stay until the school year ended, but Dean was pretty sure they wouldn’t be allowed to stay a minute longer than that. There were less than six weeks left of school, so Quinn likely wouldn’t be having sex again until long after they were gone.

Finn made it halfway down the stairs before he noticed what was going on. “Whoa, shit! I did _not_ need to _see_ that, Kurt!”

Quinn started giggling, pulling away from Dean as they both looked over at Kurt and Puck.

Puck was kissing Kurt with more than a little tongue, one hand tangled in Kurt’s hair while the other still moved rather possessively over Kurt’s ass, long fingers stroking slowly. Kurt pulled away from Puck after a moment longer, beet red and breathless with his lips reddened and a little swollen from kissing. He looked over at Finn, obviously exasperated as he said, “Then learn to knock! This _is_ my bedroom, and I’m sure I will eventually be doing _much more_ than just kissing my _boyfriend_.”

Finn was obviously kind of freaked out, wide-eyed and not looking anywhere near Kurt and Puck as he said quickly, “I get that, I do, just… Dude! I didn’t want to _ever_ see some guy feeling up your _ass_.”

Kurt’s dad walked quickly down the stairs, frowning. “What the hell is going on down here? I thought you kids were just going to watch a movie.”

Kurt quickly scrambled up off of Puck to stand and face his dad, obviously very embarrassed as he tried to straighten his hair. “We did, Dad. It ended a few minutes ago.”

Dean figured most of Kurt’s embarrassment was due to the fact the kid’s tight jeans did nothing to hide his arousal. Everyone in Glee had seen Puck pick Kurt up during practice the day before and kiss Kurt like he was going to devour him and Kurt hadn’t blushed at all, instead wrapping his legs around Puck’s waist and kissing back for all he was worth while most of the class hooted and hollered. Kurt obviously wasn’t ashamed of how he felt about Puck – if anything, the kid seemed inclined to revel in showing off the fact Puck so obviously returned his feelings – but having his dad know he was kissing someone was a little different than having his dad catch him with a hard-on he couldn’t hide.

Puck sat up with a slight wince, looking kind of sheepish and avoiding looking at Burt as he ran one hand over his mohawk. “We _were_ just kissing, sir.”

“That’s all we’ve done.” Kurt was starting to look a bit more confident even though his face was still beet red as he met his dad’s gaze. “But if we had … done more, I would hope that you would accept that I’m old enough to choose for myself who I want to share that with and when.”

Burt looked at Kurt for a long moment before he sighed and nodded. “I do, son. I trust you to make your own decisions about sex.” He turned his attention to Puck, his expression hardening a bit as he added, “But you’d better treat my boy _right_ , Puckerman. Don’t push him into anything he’s not ready for, and if you _ever_ hurt him…”

Puck looked up at Burt finally, blushing as he stood and reached for Kurt’s hand. “Kurt’s safe with me, sir, you’ve got my word on that. I’ll wait as long as he needs me to, and if--”

“When,” Kurt corrected, looking at Puck.

Puck looked at Kurt, meeting his gaze and smiling suddenly. “ _When_ we do more than kiss, I’ll make sure everything we do is his idea.”

Quinn stifled a giggle at the way Kurt and Puck were staring at each other, and Dean’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. Puck had the sappiest look in his eyes to go with the goofy smile on his face, and Kurt was staring up at him like Puck was a god come to life again. It was almost pathetically easy for Puck to impress the kid, but Puck was so gone on Kurt that he didn’t seem to notice it.

Burt watched them looking at each other for a few minutes and then he said gruffly, “Then welcome to the family, son.”

Puck looked quickly at Burt, wide-eyed but obviously pleased. “Wow. Uhm… Thank you, sir.”

Kurt beamed at Burt, moving closer to Puck’s side as he shifted to hold Puck’s hand in both of his. “Yeah, thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me.”

Burt looked bemusedly at Kurt, and Dean wondered if the guy realized he was wrapped securely around his son’s littlest finger. He’d gotten the impression before that Burt thought his son could do no wrong, but to see Kurt manipulate him so openly was really kind of cute. Not that Dean would ever say such a thing out loud, but yeah. Freaking adorable.

“You’re both welcome. I think.” Burt turned to go again, glancing at Finn’s still-shocked face and then adding, “Finn was coming to tell you kids that Carole and I got Chinese for everyone, but I think you traumatized him enough he forgot.”

“Next time someone else can tell them,” Finn said, hurrying suddenly past Burt back up the stairs. “I don’t want to know what those two are doing down here. It’s weird enough seeing them kiss all the time at school!”

“ _I’ll_ tell them next time, Finn,” Burt said, rolling his eyes as he followed Finn up the stairs. “Hurry up, kids, before dinner gets cold.”

Kurt laughed softly. “We’ll be there in a minute, Dad.”

 “Or less,” Puck added, pulling Kurt towards the stairs as Kurt laughed again.

“What time is it?” Quinn asked, looking at Dean with a smile.

Dean moved the hand he had on her back, extracting it out from under her hair to check his watch. “Just after eight-thirty.” He made a face and added, “Which means I should be going. Sammy’ll be at home waiting on me, an’ the kid worries if I stay out late on a school night.”

“Surely you can eat first,” Kurt said quickly as he paused on the stairs in surprise, making Puck stop to wait for him. “You said Sam was eating with his friend’s family.”

“I’m not into Chinese food,” Dean said, smiling at Kurt. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

“You and me both, man,” Puck said with a laugh, tugging on Kurt’s hand to get him moving again. “Thank god for egg rolls and those wonton things, or I’d starve as much as everyone around here loves the crap.”

Kurt looked kind of amused as he let Puck pull him up the stairs. “There’s nothing wrong with Chinese food, Noah. You’re just a heathen that thinks bacon cheeseburgers are on par with a gourmet meal.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Puck said cheerfully as they disappeared into the kitchen. “Just don’t tell my mom, she’d kill me.”

Quinn made a face as she started trying to get up, and Dean was quick to help her, earning him a grateful smile as she murmured, “Thanks.”

Dean stood as soon as Quinn stepped away enough that he could, smiling down at her. “My pleasure.”

Quinn put her hands on his chest and stretched up awkwardly to kiss his chin, her baby belly pressed tight against him, and then she pulled away to walk towards the stairs. “Chinese sounds _good_ to me. My baby wants some of that pineapple chicken I smell.”

“Blame it on Beth, why don’t you.” Dean laughed and followed her, thinking it had been sweet of Quinn to let Puck name the baby, since Puck was the one who wanted their little girl so very badly. “Kid’s not even born and you’re already trying to get her in trouble.”

“She’s the one giving me cravings! I don’t even _like_ pineapple.” Dean moved to hold on to Quinn’s elbow and rest his other hand on her waist as she started slowly up the stairs in front of him, and she looked over her shoulder at him. “I can make it.”

“I know,” Dean said, smiling at her, “but I want to help.”

Quinn didn’t say anything else, letting him help her as far as the landing halfway up the stairs before she stopped to catch her breath, and Dean moved up just behind her so she could lean against him. She turned to reach up and put her arms around his neck after a moment, pulling him into another kiss. They lingered for a few minutes, taking their time, and then she finally pulled away to give him a soft little smile. “You’re a really sweet guy, Dean.”

Dean smiled and bent to scoop her up into his arms, starting to carry her the rest of the way up the stairs as he said cheerfully, “I know.”

Quinn just giggled and held on, watching Dean with sparkling eyes and not talking again until Dean stopped in the kitchen and put her feet down. “Thank you, that was much easier than walking. It’s getting harder every day to get back up those stairs.”

“I bet,” Dean agreed with a grin, trying to ignore the way everyone was staring at them. He leaned down to kiss her softly again just because he could, and then added teasingly, “I’ll see _you_ tomorrow, beautiful.”

Quinn beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling. “Count on it.”

Dean winked at her and then looked at everyone else as he started towards the front door, grinning. “Night all.”

“Good night, Dean,” Carole said, watching Dean with a surprised smile as she carried a pitcher of tea to the table.

Burt just nodded and waved, his mouth full.

Finn looked kind of shocked as he echoed, “Night.”

“See you at school, Dean,” Kurt said, smiling happily as he moved to the table with the small pitcher of lemonade, pouring a glass for Quinn and another for himself.

Puck was reaching for the egg rolls and grinning widely as he added, “Drive safe, man.”

“I will,” Dean said cheerfully. “Enjoy your _Chinese_ , Puck. I got a date with a bacon cheeseburger and a beer.”

“Oh man, that was just cruel!” Puck exclaimed as everyone in the kitchen started laughing.

 

~*~

 

Dean turned into the driveway towards the old trailer he and Sam were staying in and frowned slightly when he saw that there was a minivan parked in his usual spot by the steps. He parked the Impala in the tall grass of the yard and grabbed his leather jacket and the bag with his dinner in it, then got out and started wading through the grass towards the steps. When he opened the front door a moment later he stopped in surprise, his frown deepening.

Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, flushed and looking embarrassed as his gaze flicked to the woman who stopped pacing across the living room to glare at Dean. She looked about thirty-five and was dressed in a fancy white silk blouse with ruffles and a knee-length beige skirt that reminded Dean of a hotel lamp shade.

“Where have you been?” the woman asked sharply. “We’ve been waiting for over an hour! I _heard_ Sam tell you on the phone that I would drop him off at _eight_!”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he tossed his jacket on the couch, glancing at Sam. “Hey Sammy.”

Sam gave him a weak little smile. “Hi.”

“Have fun tonight?” Dean asked, curious and hoping that if he ignored the woman she would either calm down or leave.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, but he didn’t elaborate.

“Don’t ignore me, Dean!” the woman said sharply, stalking towards Dean with her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum.

Dean turned to face her, his eyes narrowing. “Lady, I don’t know who you are or why you think you have the right to scold me like I tracked crap on your carpet, but ignoring you is _exactly_ what you want me to do, I promise.” The woman looked a little taken aback by that and Dean turned to walk into the kitchen as he added, “This is my house, not yours. Why the hell are you even here?”

“Because you weren’t home!” the woman exclaimed, on the attack again just that quickly. “You were supposed to be here so I could drop Sam off!”

Dean dropped the bag with his dinner in it on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to get a beer, rapping the cap off on the edge of the counter. He turned back towards the woman without bothering to chase the cap, which had landed in the sink with a tinny clatter. “I don’t remember telling anyone that you needed to wait for me to get home, and I don’t even have to ask to _know_ that Sammy told you he’d be fine until I got here.”

“What if someone had tried to break in?” the woman asked quickly. “He could have been killed, he’s just a little boy.”

Dean snorted. “Nobody’s going to break into this dump, but _if_ some mentally challenged _fool_ decided to try, Sam would be fine. He has a cell phone and he knows where I keep my shotgun.” He took a slow drink of his beer and then added, “And the kid’s fifteen, not five. He doesn’t need a keeper while I’m out on a date.” The evening at Kurt’s hadn’t _started_ as a date, of course, but Dean had enjoyed a lapful of pretty blonde for a few hours and even got to make out with her, so he figured it ended up that way.

The woman stared at Dean, affronted and scandalized. ”You have a _gun_.”

Dean sighed and made himself try a little harder to be patient with the woman for Sam’s sake, even though he just wanted to tell her to shut up and get out. “Actually, I have three, but Sam doesn’t know where I keep my .45, and the .38 is in the Impala’s glove box where it’s stayed since Dad gave it to me with the car.” The woman looked so freaked out by that idea that Dean decided maybe he should at least try to allay her fears. “I’ve got a permit for the handguns, and Sam and I both know all about how to be safe with all kinds of firearms. Dad was a Marine and he taught me to shoot when I was six. I taught Sam when he was eight.”

The woman shuddered and just stared as Dean took another slow drink of his beer, then asked, “Are you even old enough to be drinking that beer?”

“What, are you going to try to card me in my own living room now?” Dean asked, surprised and annoyed. “Jesus, lady, who the _hell_ do you think you are?”

“The Baptist preacher’s wife,” Sam said, looking kind of like he wanted to crawl under the couch while the woman sputtered and turned an interesting shade of purple. “Mrs Mason.”

Dean stared at Sam. “Sammy, dude, you went after _the preacher’s daughter_? Haven’t I taught you better than that? I mean, seriously, they either never put out or they go all nymphomaniac on you, and neither one’s worth the hassle, I promise.”

“Stay away from my daughter, both of you,” Mrs Mason said suddenly, stalking quickly towards the door. “If I hear you’ve so much as _looked_ at her, I’ll call the police.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam said automatically, looking relieved. Mrs Mason slammed the door behind her a moment later, and then Sam looked up at Dean as he added, “I’m sorry she yelled at you, Dean. When I got out of her van she wanted to know who was home, and I couldn’t _lie_ to her. Then she insisted on waiting until you got here.”

“Not your fault, Sammy,” Dean said, feeling wry and amused. “Just, dude. The preacher’s daughter?”

“She never said!” Sam protested quickly, letting out a little laugh. “She’s a cheerleader, and she _likes_ me. I didn’t know until her dad started praying before dinner and went on for like, _fifteen minutes_ about how he hoped I would join his congregation.”

Dean snickered, shaking his head as he turned back towards the kitchen table and his dinner. “That’s just wrong.”

Sam stood up to follow Dean, looking hopeful. “Did you get me anything?”

“You ate with them, Sam!” Dean said quickly with a laugh, taking a seat at the table. He started to open the Sonic bag as he added, “A nice home-cooked meal even, not crappy drive thru.”

“Mrs Mason’s the worst cook _ever_ , Dean,” Sam replied, looking crestfallen as he moved to the cabinet. “I guess I’ll have to nuke a can of ravioli or something. The meatloaf she made was so dry it was like a brick with ketchup on it, and she even ruined the mashed potatoes.” He paused as he moved the cereal boxes to look behind them as he added almost plaintively, “Who ruins boxed _mashed potatoes_? They just kind of _oozed_ all over the plate, and they tasted like that paste glue they make you use when you’re in kindergarten. It was nasty.”

“That is pretty sad.” Dean snickered, pulling a burger out of the bag and holding it out to Sam. “Sit your ass down and eat.”

“You got me one?” Sam asked in surprise, turning back towards Dean and taking the sandwich but not moving to sit down yet.

“I got an extra, yeah,” Dean said, nodding as he took two more sandwiches out of the bag, followed by an order of onion rings. “I was gonna have it for breakfast, but we can just leave a little early so I can grab something on the way to school. Sonic opens at six.”

Sam smiled, pleased. “Thanks, Dean.” He put the sandwich down and then went to the fridge, asking, “You want another beer?”

“Sure,” Dean said, and then he bit into one of his bacon cheeseburgers with a happy groan. The girl at Sonic who took his order had made sure they were just like he asked: double meat, double cheese, and double bacon on Texas toast with all the fixings except mustard.

Sam got two bottles of Pabst out of the fridge and popped the caps off on the edge of the counter with practiced ease, then carried them back to the table as he teased, “You’d think you haven’t eaten all day.”

Dean grinned, chewing and swallowing before he said cheerfully, “I feel like I haven’t. All that dancing builds up an appetite, and the burger I had for lunch was a long time ago.”

Sam laughed and shook his head as he sat down, putting down Dean’s second beer where Dean could reach it. “Y’know, if you ate in the cafeteria, you could get a lot more than a burger for six bucks.”

Dean smirked, watching Sam take a slow sip of his beer. “I’ve eaten in that cafeteria at McKinley, Sam. I’d rather pay more for Sonic.”

Sam snickered, putting down his beer to pick up his sandwich and start opening the wrapper. “Today wasn’t too bad.” He paused, seeming to remember something, then made a face. “Well, my salad was good, anyway, and the barbecued chicken wasn’t too terrible. I heard someone found a Band-Aid in the mac and cheese, though.”

“See? I’m not a rabbit like you, and the rest is too scary to risk it.” Dean took another big bite of his sandwich, which was easily the best burger he’d had in weeks. He would have to remember to go to Sonic while they were in Lima, not the Wendy’s, even though he usually liked Wendy’s better. The burger he got at the Lima Wendy’s the night they followed Dad into town had been barely edible even by Dean’s admittedly low standards, but the Sonic burger he was quickly making headway on was little short of perfect.

Sam just rolled his eyes, amused but not saying anything because his mouth was full.

 

 


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains explicit sex.

 

Dean shifted in his seat at the back of Chemistry on Friday afternoon, his gaze flicking up to the clock for about the hundredth time. He made a face when he saw he still had ten minutes of class left and he went back to doodling protection runes in his notebook, bored.

Dean had been having a really good day until he got to Chemistry.

It had started with breakfast at a little diner downtown with real biscuits and gravy that had been fantastic, and continued to get better from there. Once he got to school, he had seen Karofsky and the big black dude he hung out with both turn and go the other way when they saw Sam heading towards them, and then they had both dodged into a wall to let Artie and Tina pass them while Artie and Tina just looked confused.

Evidently someone had explained it to Tina by second period because she talked to the rest of Glee, and when Dean walked into class they serenaded him with a song that Mercedes said was called ‘ _My_ _Hero’_ by the Foo Fighters. Dean had blushed so red he still wondered how he hadn’t burst into flames, but having them sing the song to him kind of made him _feel_ like a hero, and he loved knowing the kids felt like he was their hero, even though he didn’t really think he deserved it. He had especially liked the chorus: “ _There goes my hero, watch him as he goes. There goes my hero, he's ordinary.”_

The rest of Glee had been fun once Dean wasn’t in the spotlight, singing ‘ _What It Feels Like For A Girl_ ’ just because Puck was feeling like torturing Dean, Finn, and Matt for the amusement of the girls and Schue had latched on when Puck suggested it, and then following that with ‘ _Don’t Stop Believin’_ ’ and ‘ _You Can’t Always Get What You Want_ ’. The assembly during third period had gone well, ending with the school on their feet cheering while Sylvester stomped out, pissed that the Glee club singing ‘It Ain’t No Big Thing’ had followed her announcement that her Cheerios were the favorites to win a National title.

Dean had time during lunch to go get a burger with Quinn because he didn’t have any homework he had to do, and then he had breezed through Spanish, which was starting to be his favorite class because it was so easy. His day was really working on being perfect when he walked into Chemistry and the teacher handed him a packet of papers that said ‘POP QUIZ’ across the top. He had been worried until he actually got started on it, but he had breezed through quickly – it was way easier than it needed to be – only to have the stupid teacher tell him to sit quietly and wait for everyone else.

What Dean had hoped would be five or ten minutes of waiting had turned into thirty because it was taking everyone else so long with the test, and he was finally starting to wonder if he might not know the information on the test as well as he thought he did. Some of the other kids in the class were pretty smart, like Artie and Mercedes, but they were still working away while Dean tried not to be literally bored to tears.

Dean’s cell started pulse vibrating after a few more minutes and he shifted to pull it out of his pocket, flipping it open to see who was texting him. He blinked at the unfamiliar number but he accepted it anyway, opening up the message. As far as he knew only a few people had his cell number, and none of them would text him just for the hell of it so it was probably important.

‘ _where u @_ ’

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise as he replied, ‘ _who r u?_ ’ He hit send, blinking when a reply arrived almost instantly.

‘ _puck duh._ ’ That message was followed quickly by another. ‘ _got ur # frm sam. wher u @_ ’

‘ _chem class_ ,’ Dean replied, amused and wondering when Puck had asked Sam for the number. Sam had Honors English as his last class with Kurt and Quinn, and Dean knew that Puck wasn’t in there with them. Puck had regular English Lit for homeroom just like Dean did, and was supposed to be in athletics for seventh period.

After a moment a response popped up on his screen. ‘ _boring! got plans 2nite?’_

Dean smiled and settled back in his chair again. ‘ _thinkin bout findin a pool hall’_  

Sam had a date with Brittany, who had promised to feed him and bring him home by midnight, so Dean wasn’t worried about the kid. Sam would likely get laid – Sam would have to work at it _not_ to get laid on a date with Brittany, Dean was sure – and would definitely get to make out with a sweet, pretty cheerleader, so Dean figured it’d be good for him. Sam was more than a year older than Dean had been when he got laid the first time, after all, so it wasn’t like the kid would be scarred for life if Brittany got lucky with the youngest Winchester.

‘ _i kno 1, want cmpny?_ ’

‘ _what abt kurt?’_

 _‘girls nite w/ tina q & cedes :P  chick flix & nails r not my thng!_’

Dean grinned. ‘ _u play pool?_ ’

‘ _badly lol’_

Dean smirked. ‘ _wanna learn frm a pro?_ ’

There was enough of a pause that Dean had time to add Puck to his contact list and set his ringtone as ‘ _No Surrender’_ by Springsteen. He was starting to wonder if maybe Puck wouldn’t answer at all when he finally got a reply.

 _‘we still talkin abt pool?’_

Dean blinked, his smirk fading away as he looked at his notebook and thought about that. After a moment he replied, _‘up 2 u.’_

‘ _we take ur car. Kurt drvng 2day.’_

‘ _wrks 4 me,’_ Dean replied, trying to decide if he was hoping he was going to get laid or not. Puck was hot as hell, and Dean figured that he and Puck were both experienced enough for sex between them to be just that, but if he was wrong things could get messy fast. Puck was quickly becoming the best friend Dean had ever had, and he really didn’t want screwing him to mess that up.

‘ _c u @ ur car,’_ Puck sent after another short pause.

Dean was about to reply when the bell rang suddenly and he looked up in surprise. He put his phone away and gathered up his books, heading for the door as soon as he had everything.

“Wait just a minute, Dean,” the teacher, Jenkins, said just as Dean reached the door.

Dean stifled a groan and turned to look at Jenkins. “Yes sir?”

Jenkins stood, brushing back a strand of hair that had come loose from his ponytail as he started towards Dean with a test in one hand. He stood there watching the other kids leave until the room was empty, and then he finally looked back at Dean. “Did you study at all for the quiz?”

Dean blinked. “It was a _pop quiz_. How was I supposed to know to study?”

“I give a pop quiz every Friday,” Jenkins replied, looking kind of confused. “If you didn’t know to study, how did you do this?” He showed Dean his paper, and Dean flushed a bit when he saw the bright red ‘100’ at the top. “I know you didn’t copy anyone because you never looked up from your paper, and I didn’t see you cheating, either.”

Dean shrugged, feeling kind of embarrassed. “Chemistry’s easy for me.”

“Then why is your homework always such crap?” Jenkins asked, folding his arms with Dean’s paper still dangling from one hand. “You never bother to check your spelling, and half the time you don’t answer all the questions.”

Dean flushed. “I usually don’t have time to finish.”

“And why not?”

“Because I do all my homework at lunch,” Dean admitted. “Unless I have a lot of Trig, then sometimes I take it home so I won’t flunk it again.”

Jenkins sighed. “Dean, you could make excellent grades if you tried a little harder. You’re a very intelligent young man.” He paused and then asked, “Is it true that you’re nearly twenty?”

Dean felt his face heating up even more as he looked away. “Yes sir.”

“That’s a waste, son,” Jenkins said gently, reaching out to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “If you put a little more effort into school, you—“

“I could be anything, sure,” Dean finished for him, moving away from the hand on his shoulder as he looked at Jenkins. “Only I can’t, not really. I got a baby brother to take care of when my Dad’s off on a job, and that ain’t gonna change until Sam heads off to college.”

Dean wasn’t supposed to want that for Sam – his dad would kill him if he knew Dean had encouraged Sam about college – but he did. He wanted Sam to make something out of himself instead of just being another pool-hustling loser like Dean, stuck in the world their dad had dragged them into as little kids. Dean couldn’t really see a way to get out himself, not any more, but Sam had the brains and the potential to make it in the real world.

“You could go to college too, Dean,” Jenkins said, frowning.

Dean snorted and forced a grin, stamping down his feelings. “Why should I want to? I can make a living just fine with a diploma. I’m a kick-ass mechanic, and they make twenty-five bucks an hour most places, more if I luck into somewhere that works on restoring classic cars, since I been doin’ that half my life with my uncle. I’ll do fine without another three or four years of school I’d hate every minute of.”

Jenkins stared at him for a moment and then sighed, seeming to give up. “Alright. I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“No problem, Mr Jenkins,” Dean said automatically. “Can I go? I’ve got someone waiting on me.”

“Go. I’m done.” Jenkins turned away, and Dean hurried out of the class without another word.

Dean stopped at his locker just long enough to take everything but his math book out of his bag, and then he headed for the parking lot, not really surprised that the halls were already close to deserted. It was Friday afternoon and half the teachers let kids out early, plus no one wanted to hang around school a minute longer than they had to with the whole weekend ahead of them to enjoy. When Dean finally made it outside he stopped for a moment in surprise, staring at his car. Puck was stretched out on the hood of the Impala with his ankles crossed, arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed as he relaxed back against the windshield.

The parking lot was nearly empty already and the only people Dean saw were in cars that were driving away, so Dean allowed himself to take a good long look at Puck on his way out to the Impala. Puck was wearing ragged old jeans that clung to every curve of muscle in his legs, and his short-sleeved button-front shirt was open to show off a very tight white tank top that had ridden up enough to flash a wide strip of smooth, tanned belly. As he got closer, Dean noticed the tight shirt also made the piercing in Puck’s left nipple much more obvious than usual, and he found himself wondering what it felt like to have one.

Dean was smiling by the time he reached the car, thinking that it was no wonder Puck thought he was a stud. The guy had a great body that he showed off to full advantage whenever he had a chance, and he had a mouth that was made for kissing, among other things. Dean had the sudden mental image of that mouth wrapped around his cock and he let himself linger on the idea a moment, his gaze slowly roaming down Puck’s perfect body as his smile turned into a smirk.

“You enjoying the view?” Puck asked softly, and Dean looked quickly at Puck’s face to see that Puck’s eyes were open just enough to show a hint of sparkling hazel.

“Yeah, I am,” Dean admitted after a moment, amused. “But you know that, all laid out on my car just waitin’ for me to stare.”

Puck smirked, shifting as he turned his head towards Dean and opened his eyes a little more. “I _am_ sexy as hell,” he said smugly, and then he slowly licked his lips, giving Dean a look that made all sorts of promises. “Nobody can resist the Puckasaurus.”

Dean just stared into Puck’s eyes for a long moment before he finally laughed and started towards the driver’s side of the car. “Be sexy in the car, man. I can’t drive with you on the hood.”

Puck snickered and rolled off the other side of the car, landing lightly on his feet and then moving to the passenger door. He waited patiently for Dean to get in the Impala and lean across to unlock his door, and then he got in and looked at Dean, grinning. “We heading straight to the pool hall, or what?”

Dean started the car, smiling at Puck. “I was about to ask you the same thing. We gonna be able to find a decent game this time of day?”

“Not in this town,” Puck said with a laugh. “Pete’s won’t start fillin’ up for a couple hours.”

Dean grinned and started the Impala towards the road. “You got to be kidding me… _Pete’s_ Pool Hall?”

“And Grill,” Puck added, smirking. “Folks around here have no imagination.”

Dean snickered, shaking his head. “That’s kind of sad.”

“Ain’t no kind of to it,” Puck said, shifting to sprawl comfortably in his seat. “So, what do you wanna do while we wait?”

“You got any suggestions?” Dean asked, glancing over at Puck.

Puck looked at Dean for a moment, grinning, then asked, “Where’s Sammy?”

“Out with Brit,” Dean answered, checking for buses and then waiting for one to pass while he looked back at Puck. “She’s supposed to have him home around midnight. Why?”

“That means your place is empty, right?” Puck asked, obviously pleased.

“Well, yeah,” Dean admitted, amused. “There ain’t nothin' to do there, though.”

“Except me,” Puck said, smirking wickedly.

Dean looked at Puck quickly, eyebrows going up as he laughed softly. “Just like that?”

Puck shrugged one shoulder, his smirk not slipping even a little. “We’ve got time to kill, and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t gotten laid in over a week.”

Dean snorted, smirking slightly as he pulled out of the parking lot to follow a bus out to the main highway. “What about Kurt at lunch? I heard he got his first blow job today.”

Puck blinked and then let out a soft little laugh, obviously surprised. “He told you?”

“I made a lucky guess and he let the cat out of the bag,” Dean corrected, still smirking. “And I kinda doubt you sucked him off without gettin’ off yourself, Puckasaurus.”

“Yeah, but I just jerked off,” Puck said, grinning. “It ain’t the same, man.”

“You got that shot right,” Dean agreed, surprised and amused. “So it’s been a while, huh?”

“Two weeks tomorrow,” Puck said quietly. “And even that wasn’t anything worth remembering.”

“Been about the same for me,” Dean confessed, taking the turn that led towards Sonic. “How about we grab a burger first, though?” He glanced at Puck as he added, “Gettin’ laid will be more fun if my stomach doesn’t think my throat’s been cut. That café Quinn likes has crappy burgers, and even worse fries.”

“I never turn down a burger, especially when I missed lunch,” Puck said, grinning. “I hope you’re headin’ for Sonic, though. The Mickey D’s is nasty.”

“So’s the Wendy’s,” Dean agreed, snickering. “The fast food in this town is _sad,_ man.”

“Tell me about it,” Puck agreed, laughing. “There was a Taco Bell for a while, but then everyone that ate there one Saturday got food poisoning, and the local news led with the story until the place was shut down by the health department.”

Dean laughed, turning into the Sonic parking lot, which was only a few blocks from the school. “Sounds like I’m gonna stick with Sonic.”

“The Chinese place is safe too, if you can stand it,” Puck said, amused. “Breadsticks is a little too trendy for me, but the food is awesome there if you like Italian and you can stand the whole cheesy date night thing they’ve got going on. The Ryan’s is really good when you want an awesome steak, and Getty’s Pizza is what we had the other night, it’s the best you’ll find this side of Chicago.”

Dean turned off the impala and looked at Puck as he rolled down his window, grinning. “The pizza is good, but I’m too cheap to go to a steakhouse when I can cook one myself for half the price.”

“The prices at Ryan’s are pretty reasonable,” Puck said, grinning at Dean. “The Sunday buffet is killer, man. All you can eat, including steak, for ten bucks.”

“Maybe I’ll give it a try sometime,” Dean said, grinning still. “I’m not makin’ any promises, though.” He nodded towards the menu outside his window, adding, “What do you want?”

“I dunno yet,” Puck said, grinning as he leaned closer to Dean to look. “I know I want a bacon cheeseburger, but beyond that…”

“Well, figure it out, then,” Dean said, laughing.

 

~*~

 

Dean flopped down next to Puck and just laid there a few minutes, trying to catch his breath as he gathered his scattered wits.

Dean had expected Puck to be a good lay because the guy was so comfortable with his body, but he hadn’t had any clue it would be so intense. Puck had been nervous when they got to the actual sex part, understandably so, but somehow he had still managed to let himself get lost in the things Dean was doing to him. Puck hadn’t held back even a little bit as he let Dean take control, and Dean was kind of floored by how it had felt to be trusted so completely.

Dean felt the bed move and turned his head, opening his eyes to look at Puck before he frowned slightly. Puck had rolled over to put his back towards Dean and was curled up with his knees pulled up and his arms tucked in close to his chest.

Dean rolled towards Puck, propping himself up on one elbow and resting the other hand on Puck’s side as he said softly, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Puck shook his head, flushing very red as he moved one hand to rub at his face, embarrassed. “Nothing. I just…  I wasn’t ready for how that would feel.” He let out a little strangled laugh. “I hate it more than anything when a girl falls apart after sex, and here I am doin’ it myself.“ He paused, and then went on more softly, ”I’ve fucked plenty of women, but I _never_ felt so …  _laid open_ by sex before. It’s just…  like, I can’t lie to myself at _all_ anymore, yknow? I really _do_ like sex with guys, and being fucked was so good it’s kind of freaking me out, and there’s no going back now that I know that, not ever.” He finally glanced at Dean, adding, “And I bet you wanna run about now, huh?”

“I’m not running,” Dean said, relaxing as he gave Puck a soft little smile. “I know exactly what you’re going through, though. It _was_ pretty intense.”

Puck rolled to lay on his back so he could see Dean better, searching Dean’s eyes as he asked softly, “Is it always like that? Getting fucked, I mean.”

“Depends on who you’re with, I think,” Dean said after a moment, giving in to the impulse to run his free hand over Puck’s chest and belly slowly. He watched his hand move over the smooth skin that Puck had admitted he kept that way with Nair, not wanting to meet Puck’s gaze as he added, “I don’t hook up with a lot of guys, but when I do it’s usually better than bein’ with a girl, at least for me. I like women just fine, but there’s something … more … for me when I’m with a guy, especially if I’m the one gettin’ fucked.” He paused again and then admitted, “I kinda prefer it, even though I don’t hook up with a guy very often.”

Puck lifted one hand to caress Dean’s cheek, trailing his fingers down to Dean’s chin and then lifting until Dean met his gaze. “I love women, every little thing about them turns me on, but after this…” He shook his head slightly. “It won’t be hard to forget them if sex with Kurt will be anything like it was with you.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Dean asked, looking into the warm hazel brown of Puck’s eyes and thinking absently that he could get lost in them.

Puck smiled slowly, the expression in his eyes shifting to something gentle and loving as he thought about Kurt. “Yeah. I think I really do.”

“Then it’ll be even better,” Dean said, smiling. “This was just sex between buddies, but with him, it’ll _mean_ something.”

Puck blinked and then looked kind of worried. “Damn. Now I’m _really_ worried.”

Dean laughed and tweaked Puck’s nipple ring as he teased, “Poor Puckasaurus, scared of pretty little Kurt Hummel.”

“I’ll show _you_ scared,” Puck said, laughing and blushing as he rolled towards Dean, pushing Dean onto his back as he kissed him hard.

Dean snickered into the rough kiss but didn’t try to get away, responding with more hunger than he had really expected to feel when they fell into bed half an hour ago. Dean had been sure the sex would be good, but there had turned out to be more between them than just the physical pleasure Dean had expected. It was kind of unsettling, but it felt so good that he was trying not to think about it too much. He just wanted to enjoy it while he could.

Puck slipped a knee between Dean’s legs a few minutes later and Dean spread his legs with a pleased hum to let Puck settle between his thighs like it was where he belonged. They had another hour to kill, after all, and Dean wouldn’t mind getting well and truly fucked to pass the time.

The whole reason he had ended up in bed with Puck – besides the fact they both hadn’t gotten laid in a while and Puck was pure sex when he wanted to be – was so Puck would know what he was doing when Kurt was ready, so Dean figured Puck needed to get used to the whole topping thing. Kurt struck Dean as a bottom who could top really well when the mood struck him, and Puck wanted to make Kurt’s first time as close to perfect as he could, so Dean was willing to let Puck practice on him as many times as it took for Puck to feel confident.

Besides, Puck _had_ let him top first, and Dean knew that he’d enjoy bottoming for Puck at least as much as he had enjoyed fucking him, if not much more.

 

~*~

 

Dean was pulling up his jeans when Puck walked up behind him, settling his hands on Dean’s hips and pressing his muscular chest snugly against Dean’s back. He kissed below Dean’s ear and then murmured, “I keep wanting to thank you, so I’m just gonna get it over with. Thanks.”

Dean zipped up his jeans as he let himself lean back against Puck, smiling at the way Puck’s hands ghosted across his sides and belly as Puck’s arms went around him. He had never had sex with a guy so close to his own height, and Dean was still a little surprised at how much he liked the way their bodies fit together. Puck was wider across the shoulders and outweighed him by a good thirty pounds or so of pure muscle, but he was only an inch or so shorter than Dean when they were barefoot and Dean really liked it. “It was my pleasure.”

Puck smirked slightly, resting his forehead against Dean’s temple as he murmured smugly, “You _did_ enjoy it, didn’t you?”

Dean chuckled softly and let his hands roam along Puck’s forearms, turning his head to look into Puck’s eyes. “Well duh. Have you _seen_ the way you move your hips?”

Puck laughed, still looking very smug. “I’ve had _lots_ of practice, man.”

“And you dance, too, which hasn’t hurt,” Dean added, smirking.

Puck grinned and kissed him lightly. “You make it sound like I’m _such_ a stud.”

“Only because you are,” Dean said, amused. “But you’ll never get me to admit it in front of anyone else.”

“There’s a lot of things you won’t do in public that you’ll do for me, Deano,” Puck said, smirking smugly. “Like begging for my dick.”

Dean laughed, blushing as he tried to pull away from Puck. “Don’t remind me, that was embarrassing.”

Puck held on and followed him, whispering into his ear, “It was so hot I nearly came.” He kissed the side of Dean’s neck again and then let go of Dean to find his tank top, which he finally spotted across the room in the bathroom doorway. “You really opened my eyes, Dean. I don’t know what I was expecting, but…” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine it being better with Kurt. I mean, I know it _should_ be ‘cause I love him and everything, but I just can’t wrap my mind around it getting any better. I’ve had a _lot_ of sex and it was never like that, not even with Quinn or Santana.”

Dean’s smile faded away and he bent to pick up his t-shirt, then he turned to watch Puck as he turned the shirt right-side-out, chewing on his lower lip as he hoped that he hadn’t made a big mistake.

Puck glanced at Dean as he pulled the white tank top on, looking surprised when he saw Dean’s face. “What?”

“You sure we’re okay?” Dean asked, fidgeting slightly and then turning away as he pulled on his t-shirt. “I mean, I don’t want to get between you and Kurt, and I don’t want this to mess up what we got either. I don’t have many friends.” He paused and then admitted, ”Or any friends, really. Not ones I can trust like I do you.”

Puck walked over and reached for Dean’s shoulder, making Dean turn back towards him to see Puck’s frown. “What brought that on?”

Dean shrugged, looking down. “Just, I don’t want to this to backfire. I like the kid, and he’s good for you.”

Puck looked confused for a moment longer and then grinned suddenly. “Dean, you’re hot as all hell and fan-fucking-tastic in bed, but I’m not gonna follow you around like a puppy, I promise. It was just mind-blowingly _awesome_ sex with a guy who’s quickly becoming my best friend.”

Dean looked up quickly to stare into Puck’s eyes for a few moments and then relaxed. “Oh. Good.” He let out a little laugh, running one hand through his hair and grinning sheepishly as he added, “You had me worried, with the cuddling and shit.”

Puck blushed slightly at that, admitting, “I like touching you, and kissing you too. That doesn’t mean I’m fallin’ for your fine ass or anything, though I wouldn’t mind another chance at fucking it sometime soon.”

“Good to know,” Dean said, smirking as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his combat boots. “And you just might get it, if you play your cards right.”

“I kick _ass_ at cards.” Dean glanced at him, laughing, and Puck smirked as he added, “Your underwear’s still on the ceiling fan.”

Dean looked up at the ceiling fan and then laughed again, blushing as he stood and stepped up on the bed to reach for his boxers. He dropped back down to sit on the bed, tossing the boxers towards the small pile of dirty clothes in the corner as he said, “I still don’t know how those got up there.”

“I might have pitched them there,” Puck said, smirking as he stepped into his shoes and then grabbed his button-front shirt off the dresser on his way to lean against the doorjamb. “They were in my way.”

Dean chuckled softly, tugging one of his socks up and then pulling on his boot as he said, “I’ll remember next time to strip _before_ I let you get me into bed.”

“Naked’s always better,” Puck agreed, still smirking.

 

~*~

 

It was after midnight by the time Dean decided discretion was the better part of valor and he’d better take his winnings and go home. There were several sore losers eyeing him like they might try to take some of their losses out of his hide, and he didn’t really feel like a fight. It had been months since he got laid twice in one night, and he had never topped and bottomed with a guy in the same night before. He was pleasantly tired and he wanted a shower and to hit his bed and pass out until noon or so tomorrow.

“C’mon,” Puck said, leaning in close to be heard over the too-loud jukebox and the raucous Friday-night crowd. “Let’s blow this joint. I’m hungry.”

Dean grinned at Puck as the mention of food made him realize he was starving, too. He reached to put his cue back in the rack next to them as he said, “There you go, readin’ my mind again.”

“Y’know what they say about great minds.” Puck winked and turned to head for the door, and Dean was right behind him as soon as he scooped his winnings from the last game up off the pool table.

Dean felt people watching as he followed out, and a glance back showed two of the guys who had lost the most were giving him murderous looks, but no one moved to stop them. They were crossing the parking lot towards the Impala a few moments later, and made it into the car without any trouble. Dean looked over at Puck as he started the car, grinning. “We got out of there easier than I thought we would.”

Puck looked smug, sprawling comfortably in the passenger seat with his back against the door so he was mostly facing Dean. “They know me in there, man. There’s a fight club in the basement once a month, and when I go I win a lot more than I lose.”

Dean laughed, turning to look behind the Impala as he backed up to leave. “You’ll have to get me in on that action next time.”

“Not really worth the beating, the way you play pool,” Puck said, laughing. “I only go when I absolutely _have_ to have some cash ‘cause the money’s not really that good, not if you win your first fight. My best night in fight club I only brought in a little over eight hundred, but mostly I’ve made half that. You made more tonight than I made the last four times I fought put together.”

Dean grinned at Puck. “You think? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Puck moved to plant one knee in the middle of the seat as he leaned to reach into Dean’s jacket, smirking at him from very close. “Yeah, I think.” He pulled several wads of cash out of Dean’s pockets and then settled back into the passenger seat as he added, “I bet there’s over two thousand here, easy.”

“That’s a good haul,” Dean agreed as he started out of the parking lot. “I’ve done better, but not in such a small town.”

“You made it look so easy, but I wouldn’t have a prayer if I tried hustling pool.” Puck sorted the money with easy efficiency since it was mostly twenties with just a few hundreds and smaller bills, and then he started counting it as he added, “It must be rough, supporting you and Sam and still goin’ to school.”

Dean stopped the Impala at the edge of the parking lot and looked quickly at Puck, surprised. “Do what now?”

Puck looked over at Dean, amused. “This is me you’re talking to, Dean. I know all the signs of a guy doing whatever he has to do to take care of his family. Been there and done that, man.” He paused and then added, “I saw your place, and the empty fridge, and I know your wallet was damned near empty when we got to Pete’s tonight, too. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out your dad’s almost as much of a deadbeat as mine is.”

Dean stared into Puck’s eyes a moment longer and then looked at the road, pulling out of the parking lot onto the empty highway to head back towards Lima. He was silent for a few miles and then suddenly he was talking without having consciously decided to. “Dad gives me money when he remembers to, and we spend summers on the road with him, but other than that it’s just been me and Sam most of the time for years now. That’s why we never stay anywhere for long, and why I lie about Dad and what he does. If a social worker or anything like that ever found out I’m raisin’ him, they’d take Sam away.” Dad had never worried about someone taking Sam away, or didn’t seem to at least, but it had been Dean’s greatest fear since he was old enough to realize that it was possible.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone,” Puck said quietly, and the gentle tone of his voice made Dean look at him again. Puck gave him a soft smile as he reached over to rest his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, stroking the tense muscles there soothingly. “You can trust me, remember?”

Dean smiled slowly and nodded, looking back at the road as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and relaxed. “Yeah, I know.”

“So stop worrying, Deano. I got your back.” Puck kept his hand on Dean’s neck for a moment longer and then his hand fell away as he went back to counting the money.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Puck finished counting, and Dean glanced over at Puck as he asked, “So? How’d we do?”

Puck grinned at Dean, pleased and a little smug. “I was close. Two thousand, one hundred and twenty-five bucks.”

“That’ll last a while,” Dean said, smiling and trying to ignore how relieved he felt. Puck was right about their fridge being damned near empty, and the cabinets too, and Dean had been down to about thirty bucks in his wallet before they went into the pool hall, so it was a big load off his shoulders to know that he and Sam had money to live on for a while. After everything that had happened that evening he was glad he wouldn’t have to make the drive into Dayton to hunt a corner on the bad side of town. He wouldn’t have minded too much before he and Puck hooked up, but after an evening in bed with Puck, Dean would much rather avoid the whole rentboy scene for a while longer. He and Puck might not last for long, probably wouldn’t, in fact, but Dean intended to enjoy it while he had the chance.

“Ought to,” Puck agreed as he folded up the cash and then leaned to tuck it back in Dean’s inner jacket pocket. “And if it doesn’t,” he murmured with a smile, “we’ll just find another pool hall. I know of a couple between here and Dayton.” He settled back into the passenger seat, smiling wider at Dean as he added, “Sonic’s closed by now, but Wendy’s is still open, and so’s the Chinese place, at least until one. The burgers are kinda crappy at Wendy’s, but if you ask me _anything_ is better than Chinese.”

Dean looked over at Puck, smiling. “Wal-Mart’s still open, too. I figured I’d just stop and get something to cook. I need to get groceries anyway, we haven’t got anything that’ll pass for breakfast tomorrow.”

“I could stand lettin’ you make me dinner,” Puck said with a wide grin, nodding. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“How’s a steak sound?” Dean asked, slowing as they reached the first stoplight at the edge of town. He looked either direction on the deserted road and then turned onto the highway that led past Wal-Mart towards the old trailer he was starting to think of as home, at least for a while.

“Sounds great, if you’re cooking,” Puck said, laughing slightly. “Toss in a beer and I’ll even help you get the groceries.”

Dean chuckled. “You got a deal.”

 

~*~

 

Dean bent to lean into the back seat to grab several bags of groceries, checking to get the cold stuff first so he could get it in the fridge. Puck stepped in close behind him after a few moments, and Dean straightened with the bags to look at him in surprise.

Puck smirked and reached to take the bags Dean was holding as he murmured, “You really shouldn’t look so fuckable just leaning into a car.” He turned away without giving Dean a chance to respond, heading towards the nearby door in that slow saunter that Dean knew meant Puck was very aware someone was watching and wanting him.

Dean snorted slightly to himself and leaned back into the car, but he was grinning. Being around Puck just might get him killed, but he had decided to enjoy it anyway. He scooped up the rest of the bags of cold stuff and the six-pack of bottled Pabst and then headed towards the door, where Puck was waiting patiently. “Sammy locked it?”

Puck blinked and then laughed. “I didn’t even try it.” He shifted bags enough to be able to awkwardly grab the doorknob, opening the door and then stepping inside to wait for Dean. “Way to make a guy feel stupid, Deano.”

Dean smirked at Puck as he climbed the stairs, brushing past into the darkened house as he teased quietly, “It’s only smart to try the doorknob when you wanna go through a door.”

“Shut up,” Puck said with a grin, closing the door quietly and then following Dean.

Dean moved to put the bags he was carrying on the table and then walked to the back door to put the beer in the floor by the fridge and turn the kitchen light on. When he turned back towards the table Puck was already unloading bags, so Dean moved to open the fridge and start putting things away as Puck handed them to him.

They made quick work of putting away two bagged salads for Sam, two bags of carrots, hamburger meat, bacon, sausage, beef and pork stew meat, some already prepared chicken fajita meat for Sam, cheese, milk, mayo, mustard, A1, liquid smoke, sour cream, and eggs, and then Puck smiled at Dean. “I’ll go grab the rest while you get busy cooking.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, pleased. “It won’t take long to cook the steaks.”

“Won’t take me long to get the rest of the groceries, either,” Puck said, heading for the front door.

Dean snickered slightly as he moved to get the seasoned salt off the table, then returned to the counter and opened the four-pack of thick ribeye steaks he had bought for their midnight snack. He dusted all four of them liberally with the seasoned salt and then moved to the fridge to get the liquid smoke out of the door, returning to the steaks to douse them with a few tablespoons of the stuff and rub the salt in. He rinsed his hands and left the smoke and seasoned salt to soak in while he grabbed his battered iron skillet out of the stove – he hardly ever baked, so it was a convenient place to keep the few pots and pans they had – to put it on the largest burner, turning on the gas and then lighting it with a match to start heating it up.

Puck came back in then with both hands full, kicking the door shut behind him and then carrying everything to the table as he said, “This is all of it.”

“Just put it down, I’ll get it in a minute,” Dean answered with a smile over his shoulder for Puck, reaching to get a covered coffee mug off the back of the stove. He looked back at the stove as he grabbed a fork out of the drainer between the stove and the sink, using it to scoop bacon grease out of the mug and add it to the skillet, which sizzled nicely.

Puck stepped up close behind him a moment later, smirking as he rested his hands on Dean’s hips and leaned over his shoulder to inhale the smell of bacon grease in a hot pan. “Damn, that smells good enough to eat just like that.”

“Only ‘cause it is,” Dean grinned at Puck and was thinking about kissing him – he was close enough to – when Sam suddenly spoke.

“Dean?” Sam asked sleepily, sounding confused.

Dean turned to look towards the hall as Puck moved to start emptying the bags on the table, fighting to hide how the sound of Sam’s voice had made him panic just a little. “Yeah, Sam?”

Sam rubbed his face with one hand, rapidly waking up as he said, “Why are you cooking? It’s after one in the morning.”

“Cause we’re _hungry_ ,” Dean replied, trying not to laugh at Sam even though Puck was snickering. “Why else would I be cooking?”

Sam seemed to think about that a moment, yawning, then walked towards the kitchen. “What’re you making?”

“Steaks,” Dean answered with a grin, turning back to the stove to put the first two steaks in the pan, which was starting to smoke. “You want one?”

“I guess,” Sam agreed, sitting down at the table to watch as Puck started checking the cabinets to see what went where.

Puck didn’t bother to close the cabinet with a few cans in it or the one that was empty, returning to the table to grab an armload of cans as he grinned at Sam. “So how did your date go, Sammy? Dean said you went out with Brit tonight.”

“And Santana,” Sam added, blushing very red even as he grinned kind of goofily.

Puck and Dean exchanged knowing smirks as Puck moved to put the cans away and said, “I bet _you_ learned a lot.”

Sam laughed and rubbed at his face again, beet red. “You could say that, yeah.” He paused, obviously debating whether to say anything else, then added, “I had fun.”

“If you didn’t, I’d have to start wonderin’ about you, baby bro,” Dean said.

“Hey!” Puck punched Dean on the shoulder as he moved back to the table, laughing.

Dean looked at Puck, smirking. “That wasn’t a comment on you, dumbass. You swing both ways, or did you forget about girls already?”

Puck gathered up the two bags Doritos and the bag of Tostitos, snorting and giving Dean a grin as he moved back to the cabinet. “I haven’t forgotten, but I was starting to think you did. _I’ve_ been there and done that with Santana and Brit, so I know _exactly_ how much fun Sammy had tonight.” He turned back to the table to get the last few things, smirking as Sam as he asked, “Did they let you play too, or just watch?”

“I was supposed to just watch, but Brit talked Santana into more,” Sam admitted, beet red despite the goofy grin that bloomed on his face again at the memory. “They were just … _wow_.”

“Yeah, they are something,” Puck agreed, smirking as he gathered up boxes of macaroni and cheese, Captain Crunch, and Lucky Charms. “They must really like you, Sammy. They usually don’t let a guy do anything but watch them make out when they go out with him.”

Sam was still grinning goofily, but he looked a little smug, too. “I got to watch a _lot_ more than making out, and then Brit asked if I was a virgin, and she talked Santana into letting her make sure I wasn’t anymore.”

Dean flipped the steaks and then turned to look at Sam as he pretended to wipe his eyes. “My baby bro’s a man now. I think I’m gonna cry.”

Sam laughed and looked smug even though his face was as red as a boiled lobster. “Shut up, jerk.”

Puck moved close to Dean’s side to put one hand on Dean’s shoulder, patting his back with the other hand as he teased, “Aww, don’t worry. You’ll get lucky again too someday.” He smirked and moved quickly away as he added, “Just probably not with anyone as hot as Santana.”

Dean took a swing at Puck’s back as Puck dodged away, laughing. “That was cold!”

Puck grinned at Dean, gathering up the packets of taco and fajita seasoning, block of Velveeta, and three boxes of Hamburger Helper that were left on the table, leaving the tall stack of paper plates and a package of paper towels. “But so true, man. I heard her tell Quinn that you’re such a bad dancer she doesn’t even _want_ to know what you’re like in bed anymore, no matter how cute you are.”

“Ouch,” Sam said, laughing.

“Screw you too, Puckerman,” Dean said, laughing even though he was blushing as he turned back to the stove to check the steaks. “Get that crap put up and hand me some plates, these are almost done.”

Puck snickered and put the last of the groceries with the cereal – there wasn’t room anywhere else – and then closed the cabinets and moved to open the paper plates. He pulled several plates out of the package and walked over to hold them so Dean could put the steaks on them, teasing, “Poor picked on Deano.”

“Keep it up and you can walk home,” Dean said, trying not to laugh. “I swear.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” Puck said, smirking and confident as he grabbed forks and knives out of the dish drainer by the sink and then carried the steaks to the table. He pulled the bottom two plates off the stack under the steaks, grinning at Sam. “Which steak do you want, Sam?”

Sam was grinning as he stood to go get a beer. “The smaller one’s fine. You want a beer?”

“If it’s Pabst, sure,” Puck said with a laugh, putting the smaller steak on the empty plates and then putting his plate on the table. Puck walked into the living room to get the other chair from Sam’s desk as he asked, “Dean, where’d you put the A1? I didn’t see it when I put stuff up.”

“ _You_ handed it to me to put it in the fridge,” Dean said with a laugh, looking towards Sam. “It’s behind the mayo.”

Sam grabbed two beers and the A1 and then turned to move back to the table with them. “What’re you drinking, Dean? If you’re driving, you don’t need any more beer, but there’s still root beer and a couple Dr Peppers.”

Dean rolled his eyes, flipping the last two steaks as he said, “I’m not going to get drunk on _one beer_ , Sammy.”

“Yeah, but how many did you already have tonight?” Sam asked quickly, sitting back down in his chair.

“Just two,” Dean replied, turning to give Sam a dirty look. “And you know as well as I do that I can put away a six pack before I feel it, so one more won’t hurt anything.”

Puck put the desk chair at the table and then sat down by his plate, grinning at Sam as he added, “And he didn’t even drink all of those two, he just thought he did.”

Sam laughed as Dean looked at Puck in surprise and asked, “I didn’t?”

Puck grinned at Dean, reaching for a fork and a knife. “Nope. I had about half of both of them while you were playing pool, and you didn’t even notice.”

Sam started cutting up his steak, smirking. “I do that to him while he’s doing stuff all the time. He really doesn’t pay attention to anything else if he’s busy.”

“He was real busy,” Puck said, grinning at Sam. “He came home with the paychecks of half the guys there.”

Sam looked over at Dean. “We’re so getting a TV _tomorrow_.”

Dean laughed and moved to get two paper plates for himself. “Yeah, we are.” He went back to the stove, taking the pan off the burner and then taking out the bigger of the two steaks first, piling the smaller one on top and then moving to put his plate on the table. “You want any of this other steak, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head quickly, still grinning. “No, I probably won’t finish what I’ve got.” He took a bite of steak, making a low happy noise and then mumbling around it, “Or maybe I will.”

Dean looked at Puck, pleased that Sam liked the steak. “You gonna want more?”

“I always want more,” Puck replied, smirking. “I don’t need it though. Save it for breakfast, it’ll go great with a few eggs.”

“Does sound good,” Dean agreed, getting another paper plate to put the extra steak on.

“Why didn’t you just wait until tomorrow to cook it?” Sam asked between bites of steak, amused.

“It’ll keep, Sammy, and I already had the pan hot,” Dean said with a little laugh, moving to the fridge to grab himself a beer since Sam didn’t do it. He moved back to the table to sit down, popping the cap off his beer on the edge of the table and then taking a sip before he reached for the last knife and fork to start cutting his steak. “I’ll slice it up in the morning and flip it in the skillet after I make the eggs, and it’ll be ready to eat in about a minute.”

“Whatever,” Sam said with a shrug, stuffing another bite of steak in his mouth.

The steaks were delicious and they were all quiet for a bit as they ate, making short work of the food on their plates. Puck was the first to finish, settling back in his chair to watch Sam and Dean eat as he asked, “So what’re you guys planning to do tomorrow?”

Dean swallowed a bite of steak and took a sip of his beer, then smiled at Puck. “Find a pawn shop or a thrift store and get a decent TV and a DVD player. Why?”

Puck smiled, reaching for his own beer. “Want some company? Kurt’s taking the girls to some big sale at the mall in Dayton, and I was told not to go ‘cause evidently Mercedes says I’m annoying when I’m bored. They’ll be gone all day, so I thought I’d hang out with you two after I get some work done in the morning.”

“Works for me. You can make sure we don’t get lost,” Dean agreed easily, looking over at Sam. “You don’t mind, do you Sammy?”

Sam shook his head, swallowing quickly. “I don’t care, I just want a TV so we can hook up the Nintendo.”

Puck grinned suddenly, looking surprised and pleased. “You’ve got a Nintendo that still works? Old school NES, I mean, not 64 or the Cube.”

Dean grinned at Puck, smug. “NES _and_ Super, man. They’re not hard to fix, if you know what you’re doing.”

“Which is why you’ve killed _four_ Supers by trying to fix them,” Sam pointed out, snickering.

“Hey, I got the one we have now working, didn’t I?” Dean asked, laughing.

“I’m gonna have to dig mine out of the basement,” Puck said, grinning. “It hasn’t worked in years, but I’ve still got all the games for it.”

“What’ve you got?” Dean asked with a grin.

“All kinds of stuff,” Puck said, smug. “My favorites are the Mario games, though.”

“Oh I know, those are the best, aren’t they?” Dean replied, laughing. “How about the Final Fantasy games? You ever play them?”

“Does a wild bear shit in the woods, Deano?”

Sam laughed and then just watched and listened for a long while, seeming amused while Dean and Puck talked animatedly about Nintendo games almost as old as they were. They were both big fans of the Mario games, and the oldest Final Fantasy games, and they had both played the Zelda games enough that they could compare notes on hidden secrets they had found without even needing to see the game to recognize where the other was talking about.

Dean finally noticed Sam was sitting there yawning, barely awake. He realized that he and Puck had been talking a while so he glanced at his watch, his eyes widening. “Dude!” He looked back at Puck. “Does it seem like it oughta be after _two_ to you?”

“No, but if it is I got to get home,” Puck replied, laughing as he stood up. “I’m supposed to be up again at five-thirty to deliver newspapers, and I got stuff to do right after that.”

“You two are even bigger geeks than _me_ ,” Sam said, yawning widely again as he stood up. He snickered, walking towards the hall as he added, “That’s really kind of sad.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean said, trying not to laugh as he stood and stretched. “Go to bed!”

“I am!” Sam stopped as he reached his door, adding, “And don’t bang around like a bull in a china shop when you get back, Dean. I don’t want you waking me up again.”

“I won’t interrupt your beauty sleep, princess, I promise,” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he started for the front door.

“Jerk!” Sam replied, disappearing into his room and then closing the door firmly behind him.

“Bitch!” Dean called cheerfully, opening the front door to head out with Puck right behind him, snickering.

They walked to the Impala and got in, and Puck waited until Dean had started the car and was through turning around before he asked, “You don’t mind me comin’ along tomorrow afternoon, do you?”

Dean looked at Puck in surprise, shifting back into drive. “Why would I mind?”

Puck shrugged slightly, giving him a crooked smile. “I dunno, I’m just saying, if you don’t want me tagging along, just say so. I won’t get mad or anything. I can find something else to do.”

Dean looked at Puck for a moment longer and then turned his gaze back in front of the car as he started the Impala down the driveway towards the road. “I think it’ll be fun. I kinda like havin’ you around.”

“Okay,” Puck said, smiling as he settled back into his seat a little more comfortably.

Dean glanced at him, smiling, and then looked ahead of the car again, turning onto the dirt road that would take them to the highway. “You goin’ home, or to Kurt’s?” The subdivision Kurt lived in was a couple of miles further out of town than the dirt road they were on, but Puck’s place was on the other side of town in the opposite direction.

“Home,” Puck said with a soft laugh. “I left my Ranger at his place this morning, but Quinn was going to drive it home so I don’t have to go get it, and Kurt’s got Mercedes and Tina staying over. I just hope I can get past my mom without getting a lecture. She didn’t have to work tonight, but she’ll probably be up and wanting to know where in the world I’ve been.”

“Blame it on me, man.” Dean grinned over at Puck. “Tell her I hooked up with someone really cool and you finally had to drag me away ‘cause it seemed like we might talk all night.”

“What was I doing while you had so much fun?” Puck asked, smiling a little wider and looking pleased.

“Wishing I’d give you a ride home, of course,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Might even work,” Puck said, “except for one thing.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked, still smirking as he turned onto the highway and gave the car a little more gas. The road was deserted, so he could speed a little and still talk to Puck without having to worry about traffic.

“Pete’s closes at two, so that works with the story, but Mom’ll call bullshit if I try to tell her I spent the last nine hours in a pool hall and didn’t have any fun at all,” Puck said, smirking. “She knows me better than that.”

Dean looked back over at Puck. “That was before you had a boyfriend, though,” he teased. “You didn’t want to hook up with some random girl when you knew Kurt wouldn’t like it, so you were stuck waiting for me to give you a ride home.” He grinned. “Which wasn’t as bad as it could have been, since I bought you beer and a steak dinner, and you got to watch a bunch of guys playing pool with a hustler who made them look like fools.”

Puck blinked and then laughed, looking surprised. “She might even believe that.”

“Especially since it’s true,” Dean agreed, snickering.

“Well, yeah,” Puck said, “but I _did_ get laid tonight.” He smirked, giving Dean a look that made it obvious he wouldn’t mind another round as he added, “Really well, too.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “Flattery will get you _everywhere_.”

“In that case, I know of somewhere you _really_ need to see before you drop me at my place,” Puck said with a wicked little grin, his tone of voice making promises that Dean knew Puck would keep in spades. “Old abandoned farm with the best view of the stars you ever saw, even though it’s only about a mile from town. No neighbors at all, and nobody’s been there in three years but me and a few deer. Stubborn old bastard who owns the place is in the nursing home in town and refuses to let his family have it until he’s six feet under.”

“Sounds interesting, for sure,” Dean said, still smirking. “You’re just gonna have to tell me where to turn so I can check it out for myself.”

“If you insist,” Puck agreed, grinning wider.

 

~*~

 

Dean parked the Impala and killed the engine, looking over at Puck with a little smirk as he shrugged out of his coat and dropped it in the seat between them. “You feel like some fresh air?”

“Sure,” Puck agreed easily, grinning. “What’d you have in mind?”

Dean leaned to pop the glove box open, digging past wadded up napkins, packets of ketchup, three kinds of bullets, and a .38 Special before he found what he was after. He looked back at Puck then, smirking as he showed Puck the small bottle of lube and a foil-wrapped condom. “How’d you like to fuck me again?”

“Love to,” Puck said immediately, his smirk turning wicked even though he looked like he had been a little surprised by the gun.

Dean pulled away and opened his door to get out, a small part of him kind of shocked at himself even as he said, “Then get your ass out of my car, stud. Lube’ll stain the leather seats.” Dean walked around to the front of the car to lean against the hood, tipping his head back to look up at the starry sky for a moment.

Puck got out of the car and walked around to join Dean, moving to stand in front of him and settling his hands on Dean’s hips as he murmured, “You’re gonna look hot as hell bent over the hood of your baby while I fuck you.” He leaned in to kiss Dean before he could say anything, slowly exploring Dean’s mouth. He pressed closer, molding their bodies together for only a moment before he suddenly pulled back to take off Dean’s shirt, tossing it on the hood behind Dean before he moved closer again, his hands stroking over the muscles of Dean’s back.

Dean made a low pleased noise and tucked the condom and lube into the front pocket of Puck’s jeans so they wouldn’t get lost in the dark, then slid his arms around Puck and let himself get lost in the slowly building heat between them. He still didn’t know what it was about Puck that made everything so easy between them, but he liked it more than he figured was probably good for him. It felt right to have Puck pin him against the hood of his car, taking control of the kiss and making him love every minute of it, and he knew it would be hard to give up when the time came.

Puck’s hands moved to the front of Dean’s jeans after a few minutes, unbuckling his belt before tugging the button free with a practiced little jerk. He tucked the fingers of one hand inside to press against Dean’s cock as he unzipped Dean’s jeans with the other hand, murmuring huskily against Dean’s lips, “Glad I got rid of those boxers earlier.” He kissed Dean again without giving him a chance to answer, shoving Dean’s jeans down to mid-thigh and then running his hands over Dean’s ass as he ground their hips together slowly.

Dean groaned at the feeling of denim rubbing along his cock, breaking the kiss to turn and brace himself on the hood as he looked over his shoulder to growl softly, “Stop teasin’ and fuck me already.”

Puck smirked and quickly unfastened his own jeans with one hand, his other hand stroking along Dean’s hip and side as he said softly, “Be patient, Deano. I’m worth waiting for.”

“I know,” Dean replied, pushing his hips back towards Puck. “Which is why I don’t wanna wait, dumbass.”

Puck snickered and swatted Dean’s ass lightly. “Just hold your horses a second.” He reached into his pocket for the condom, ripping it open and then putting it on carefully before he opened the lube to pour some on his fingertips. He capped the lube and stuffed it back in his pocket as he moved closer to Dean again, slick fingertips stroking along the cleft of Dean’s ass as he leaned forward to kiss the nape of Dean’s neck. “Spread your legs a little more.”

Dean obediently spread his legs even as he blushed and admitted, “You don’t have to do that, I’m still loose enough from earlier.”

“Maybe I want to,” Puck murmured, his free hand on Dean’s hip as he leaned forward against Dean’s back and began trailing nipping kisses along his shoulder. He slid two fingers into Dean a moment later, and Dean could feel Puck smiling against his back at the low noise he made. “Like that, huh?” Puck teased softly, long fingers moving slowly inside Dean.

Dean groaned when Puck found what he was looking for, back arching as he pushed back onto Puck’s fingers, forcing them deeper. “You know I do.”

Puck stroked across Dean’s prostate again, making him whimper and writhe as Puck murmured against his back, “The way you move on my fingers is so fucking sexy. I could do this all night.”

“Try and I’ll break your arm,” Dean gasped softly, letting his head fall forward as he pushed back towards Puck’s hand, wanting more. “Stop with the fuckin’ teasing and fuck me already.”

“Okay,” Puck agreed easily, withdrawing his fingers and then replacing them with his cock in one smooth thrust that had Dean arching back against him with a ragged gasp. Puck groaned at the way Dean’s body clenched around his cock, and his hands tightened on Dean’s hips to keep him still. He began trailing soft kisses up the side of Dean’s neck again as Dean’s inner muscles slowly relaxed into the perfectly tight heat that Dean knew Puck was quickly learning to crave. “Feels so good,” he whispered into Dean’s ear, his hands sliding around to Dean’s belly as he pressed even closer to him.

“It does,” Dean agreed, pushing his hips back towards Puck. “Get moving.”

Puck grinned and nipped Dean’s earlobe even as he flexed his hips in a dirty grind that earned a low surprised noise from Dean, and then he began to move his hips in slow circles as he whispered into his ear, “You know you love it, Dean. Every time I do this,” he swiveled his hips in a way that made Dean gasp, “makes you want it that much more.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed out softly as he rocked back towards Puck, needing more. “Please don’t make me beg.”

Puck slid his clean hand up Dean’s chest and throat to his jaw, turning Dean’s head to face him as he murmured, “I won’t.” He kissed Dean then, beginning to really thrust into him as their lips met in a kiss that was wet and sloppy and a lot closer to perfect than Dean wanted to think about.

 

 


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains mentions of past physical abuse of a minor.

 

Dean was face down on his bed, naked and still mostly asleep when a familiar voice purred into his ear, “You might wanna get up and get dressed before I forget all the reasons I shouldn’t give your fine ass a good morning fuck.”

Dean smiled and stretched with a little rumbling groan, opening his eyes as he turned his head to see Puck leaning over him, then Dean saw that the door was wide open behind Puck. He reached out to shove Puck away quickly, not really awake enough to hide the panic that hit when he realized Sam could be right outside the door listening. “Dude, so much no!”

Puck snickered and moved back to the door, smirking. “Then get your lazy ass out of bed, Deano. I’m gonna go cut the grass while you make us some breakfast. I like my eggs over easy.”

“Cut the grass?” Dean repeated as he sat up, clutching at his sheet and trying to hide how relieved he was that being shoved away didn’t upset Puck. “We don’t have a lawn mower.”

“Which is why I brought mine. I figure I’ll be over here a lot, and I’m not gonna keep wading through that jungle you call a yard,” Puck said, laughing as he moved out of Dean’s room and headed down the hall. “It won’t take me long, so get it in gear.”

“I want lots of bacon with my eggs,” Sam said then, sticking his head into Dean’s room and looking like he had been up a while. He disappeared and Dean heard Sam’s door open across the hall as Sam called, “And I’m hungry _now_ , Dean, so hurry up!”

“Alright, I’m movin’, Jesus,” Dean muttered, throwing back the sheet and then standing to go root through the basket of clean clothes on his dresser. He found a pair of threadbare boxers and had just stepped into them when he heard Sam’s door close again.

“Damn, Dean, who bit you?” Sam asked, and Dean realized that Sam was back in the doorway, staring at his shoulder.

Dean grabbed a pair of jeans out of the laundry basket and bent to step into them, flushing and not looking towards Sam. He knew what bite Sam was talking about. It was on the top of his shoulder right by the base of his neck, and he was sure it was purple even though he hadn’t seen it yet. He could feel it every time he moved his right arm or turned his head, which triggered the vivid memory of Puck giving it to him as Dean came all over the front of his car without either of them ever touching his cock.

“Nobody you know, Sammy,” Dean lied as he stepped into his jeans.

“I thought you were playing pool last night,” Sam said, confused and frowning.

Dean snorted, giving Sam a level look as he fastened his jeans, which took a few moments because he had grabbed a button-fly pair. “I did, but I got laid, too. That’s what locking bathroom stalls are _for_ , Sammy.”

“You picked up a girl at the pool hall and screwed her in the _bathroom_?” Sam asked, looking a little disgusted. “Seriously?”

“No,” Dean said with a smirk, “I picked up a _woman_ at the pool hall.” He actually had flirted with several women he could’ve had if he wanted them, so he didn’t even feel bad about the lie. “And don’t knock a quickie in the bathroom until you’ve tried it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, disappearing down the hall as he said, “You’re such a _pig_ , Dean.”

Dean turned back to the basket of clothes to get a shirt, calling, “You know it, baby bro!”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Dean!” Sam called back, suddenly sounding a little smug.

Dean let himself relax as soon as he heard Sam slam the front door on his way out, shoulders slumping as he leaned on the dresser a moment. He had no clue how long he could hide what was going on with Puck from Sam, but there was no way that he’d give Puck up any sooner than he had to. It was nerve-wracking as hell, but the way Puck seemed to get Dean inside and out made it worth it. Dean had never had that before and he liked it too much to walk away just yet.

Dean straightened and grabbed a shirt, then tugged it on as he moved over to the bed to get his boots. He had never been with anyone who was as into sex as Puck was, and Dean had never realized what a difference it would make to have sex with a guy who was completely at ease with his body and what it could do. Puck was fearless about even the nastier aspects of gay sex and loved driving Dean to the point he was a writhing, begging mess, and Dean reveled in the freedom of being able to completely let go of his hard-won control, knowing Puck would take care of him.

Dean had been fortunate enough to get laid a _lot_ , but if he wasn’t careful Puck was going to ruin him for lesser mortals. The guy had studied fucking like most people studied for school, and he hadn’t had any difficulty at all translating his knowledge of his own body into playing Dean’s body like the much-beloved Gibson guitar that was seldom very far away from him. Puck’s talented fingers had roamed Dean’s skin with careful precision, stroking and dancing over every inch of him just like they so deftly moved over the strings of a guitar, and Puck hadn’t had any trouble coaxing the responses he wanted from him.

Dean still couldn’t quite believe how it felt to know Puck cared enough to want to learn _his_ body, to realize that Puck wanted to know every dip and hollow and find every spot that could make Dean laugh or moan or writhe and arch against the sheets for more. No one had ever taken that much of an interest in what Dean liked before, and it had made the whole experience a lot more intense than it might otherwise have been. Dean wanted Puck’s touch again so badly it scared him a little bit, but that was easily overshadowed by the way being with Puck made him feel. It made him want Puck even more, and he could hardly wait for the next time they would be able to steal a few minutes alone.

No, there was no way Dean was walking away from Puck until he had to.

 

~*~

 

Dean heard the lawn mower stutter to a halt outside just before he started to put the food on the table, and once he had everything ready he headed for the front door to tell Puck to take a break and come eat. He opened the door and stepped outside, his eyebrows going up when he saw that most of the yard was already mowed with just the side and probably around back left to do, and it looked like a different place. There was actually a nice lawn when grass and weeds weren’t allowed to get three feet deep, and it surprised Dean how much he liked the change.

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala, watching something interestedly with a wide grin. A t-shirt was wadded up on the Impala’s hood next to Sam with a water bottle laying on it, and as soon as Dean followed Sam’s gaze he knew why. Puck was shirtless in a pair of cargo shorts and sunglasses as he bent over a battered old lawnmower, and he looked really good as Dean took a moment to just inhale the scent of newly mown grass and enjoy the view. The sunshine and a light sheen of sweat made Puck’s tan seem even more golden than usual, and the muscles in his shoulders flexed in a way that made Dean suddenly want to lick them.

Puck fiddled with something for a moment longer before he moved to grab the pull-string to start the lawnmower again.

“Take a break, man,” Dean said then, making Puck look at him in surprise. Dean grinned, adding, “Breakfast’s ready, and it won’t be near as good cold.” He headed back into the house without waiting for an answer, leaving the front door open in hopes that the scent of freshly mown grass might take over inside.

Dean had just reached the table when Sam hurried inside, grinning widely still. “Finally! I’m starving.”

“You oughta be,” Puck said, laughing as he walked in after Sam, and Dean wasn’t sure as he sat down whether he was glad Puck had left his shirt on the Impala’s hood or not. It was hard not to get caught looking at Puck and enjoying the view, but he still _did_ enjoy the view, when he was sure Sam wasn’t watching. “It’s after one, Sammy. You two slept half the day.”

“And you were up early, I know,” Sam said, laughing as he took a seat at the table and looked at Puck. “How many pools did you clean this morning anyway?”

“Three hot tubs,” Puck said, looking a little smug. “At forty-five bucks a pop.”

Dean laughed, looking surprised. “People pay you _forty-five bucks_ to clean a _hot tub_?”

Puck smirked, taking a seat in the remaining chair at the table. “Yep, and seventy-five for a pool. I used to get paid a hell of a lot more, but I’m not doing plumbing work anymore.” He let out a little laugh. “And boy were the ladies pissed this morning when I told them _that_.”

“Plumbing work. _Riiight_.” Sam snickered, using his fork to cut up his sunny-side-up eggs and stir the yolks in to cover it all.

Puck grinned. “That’s how they explained the extra cash to their husbands, anyway. I’ve ‘cleaned drains’ for more ladies than any plumber in town.”

Dean stared at Puck, more than a little shocked to realize they had one more thing in common. “Dude! I heard you slept with most every cougar in the county, but nobody mentioned you were gettin’ _paid_.”

Puck preened just a bit, looking kind of smug. “Yeah, I’m just that good. I provided sex with a hot poolboy to bored housewives, and they bought me a truck and paid all of Quinn’s medical bills until Mom made her go to Social Services and get in some program for unwed mothers that pays it all.” He took a bite of the steak on his plate and then added, “On a good day I used to get laid four or five times and make five hundred bucks, easy, but now that I’ve quit sellin’ my services as a cabana boy I’ll probably do good this summer to make that much in a _month_.”

“If the money’s so good and you liked hooking, why’d you quit doing it?” Sam asked, looking curious as he took another bite of his eggs. He didn’t seem to notice the surprised look Dean gave him, and Dean watched Sam thoughtfully as he chewed a mouthful of steak and wondered just how much Sam knew about hookers.

“Kurt doesn’t like it,” Puck said with a one-shouldered shrug, smiling. “He didn’t ask me to quit screwing around with the cougars, even said that he _wouldn’t_ ask me to, but I know he’d like me to stop anyway. It was easy money, but it’s not like it’ll be hard to forget about them. Cougars are fun if you’re horny and you don’t mind a few wrinkles – a hell of a lot more fun than most high school girls – but I’m lookin’ for more than that these days, and I got a kid to support. After school’s out I’ll get a real job, maybe even working for Burt if he needs the help. Kurt’ll be busy at the garage all summer anyway, doing the books and working for his dad. It’s how he pays for all those fancy clothes of his.”

Sam grinned at Puck. “You’re whipped, in other words.”

Puck laughed. “Quinn says the same damned thing, so maybe I am, I dunno.” He shrugged again, cutting up his eggs and not looking up as he added, “I do know that it’s not women I’ve been thinkin’ about the last few weeks. Maybe I’m just a little more gay than I thought I was.”

“That’s a good thing, though,” Sam said after a minute, and Dean and Puck both looked at him in surprise. “You’re with Kurt now,” Sam explained with a quick smile for Puck, “so it’s good you’d rather be with a guy. I barely know him, but even I can see he’s crazy about you.”

Puck let out a little laugh. “And I still don’t know how it happened. I mean, a few months ago I was tossing Kurt in dumpsters and trying to get Quinn to marry me so we could raise Beth together and try to be a family, and now I’m _dating_ Kurt and hoping Quinn really will let us have Beth.”

“Dude, she’s talking about letting you have Bethy?” Dean asked, pleased. “When did she decide that?”

“Last night,” Puck said, giving Dean a wide smile. “She told me this morning after she woke me up to make sure I delivered the paper on time. She wanted to go over to Kurt’s for breakfast and decided to just tag along on my route, so we had plenty of time to talk about it. She told me she got to talking with Kurt and Carole about how she was planning to give Beth up to begin with because she didn’t feel like she’s ready to be a mom, and somehow they convinced her to give me and Kurt a chance to prove to her we could be good parents. Carole’s still going to take care of Beth while we’re in school or working, but yeah. It’s looking like I might get to raise my baby girl after all.” He laughed slightly, adding, “Quinn doesn’t think I’ve got the patience to be a full-time dad, but she says Kurt will make a great mom anytime she’s not feeling up to the job.”

Sam laughed. 

Dean was grinning widely as he dropped his fork on his plate and reached over to give Puck’s bare shoulder a squeeze, ignoring the urge to stroke the firm muscles under his fingers. “That’s great, man. I’m happy for you.” He grinned a little wider and moved his hand to pick up his fork again, adding, “Even though you’ll probably never get to sleep all night again. Sammy was nearly five before he stopped wakin’ up every three hours hungry or needin’ to change his pants.”

“God, Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he blushed very red, reaching across the table to slug Dean in the shoulder.

Dean grinned at Sam. “It’s just the truth, Sammy. You had a hell of a time with the whole waking up to go pee thing.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to _tell anyone_ that,” Sam protested quickly, scowling.

Dean snickered. “Puck won’t think any worse of you, kid. He’s got a younger sib, he knows what it’s like.”

Puck laughed, nodding as he looked at Dean. “Mom was always working, and some days it seemed like I didn’t get to do anything else but change diapers.”

Dean grinned at Puck. “Been there, man. At least Sam was a boy, so I kind of knew what to expect with him. It must have been rough on you, takin’ care of a baby sister.”

“It was surreal sometimes, for sure,” Puck agreed, snickering. “By the time she was talking, she had me playing dress-up with her and dolls and all kinds of girly crap. I used to have a hell of a time getting the make-up she smeared on my face off before someone else saw it.”

Dean smirked, teasing, “Maybe it’s not Kurt’s fault you’re kind of gay after all.”

Puck just laughed, looking surprised.

 

~*~

 

Sam was trailing along behind Dean and Puck as they walked to the Impala late that afternoon when Puck’s phone started playing an unfamiliar song. Dean looked over at Puck curiously as Puck shifted the bags he was carrying around to free one hand, listening to the song while Puck dug his phone out of one of the lower pockets in his cargo shorts.

“ _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game. Too late for second-gues—”_

Puck flipped the phone open then, cutting off the song as he put it to his ear without even glancing at the phone to see who it was, grinning widely. “Hey babe, whatcha need?”

Dean had to smile at that, thinking that what he had heard of the song was really fitting as Kurt’s ringtone. The kid surely had changed all the rules for Puck’s life, but Puck seemed to love every minute of it.

Puck’s phone was turned up loud enough that Dean could clearly hear the other side of the conversation as he walked along by Puck, their shoulders brushing occasionally. “Where are you?” Kurt asked, sounding kind of sheepish.

“Still in Dayton with Dean and Sam,” Puck replied, amused. “We’re just leaving K-Mart to head home, why?”

“Could you ask Dean to come by the mall and jump start my truck?” Kurt asked hopefully. “I could just ask a stranger here, but I’m afraid to drive it home without someone I trust following us. I can’t find any obvious reason why the battery died, and I’ll feel a lot better if there’s someone who can take Quinn home if it dies on me in the middle of nowhere. It’s too hot out today for her to be stuck on the side of the road while I have to wait for Dad to bring the wrecker.”

“Sure babe,” Puck said reassuringly, glancing questioningly at Dean he said it. Dean nodded and Puck grinned at him, adding, “Dean can hear you, and he doesn’t mind.”

“Thank you, Dean!” Kurt called a little louder than he had been talking, sounding very relieved, and then he went on in a more normal tone. “Call me when you get here, sweetheart. We’re parked outside Sears right by the door, but we’re going to wait in the food court where it’s nice and cool.”

“And have ice cream!” Puck’s little sister Sarah crowed into the phone.

Kurt laughed. “Yes, and have ice cream.”

“We’ll be there soon, babe,” Puck said, chuckling. “Talk to you then.”

“Love you,” Kurt said cheerfully, hanging up before Puck could reply.

Puck closed his phone, grinning a little wider as he tucked it back into his pocket and looked at Dean. “The mall isn’t far, just a few miles.”

“We’d go even if it was twenty, so don’t sweat it,” Dean said, returning the grin as they got to the trunk of the car.

“I figured,” Puck agreed, reaching with his free hand to take two of the bags Dean was carrying.

Dean gave Puck the bags and then dug out his keys and unlocked the trunk, leaning into it to shift things around so the stuff they had just bought wouldn’t get rattled around too much on the way home. There was a DVD player in the bag Dean still had, and Puck had two bags of DVDs and one of items for the kitchen, and the bag with the _Tom & Jerry_ and _Bugs Bunny_ boxed sets and the cables they would need. They had spent a lot, but Dean and Puck had decided on the way to Dayton that having to go play pool together wasn’t really a bad thing, so Dean wasn’t worrying about it. Puck still couldn’t play pool very well at all, and Dean was looking forward to trying to teach him between hustling games, not to mention visiting the farm again afterwards.

“You know anything about newer cars like that Navigator of Kurt’s?” Dean asked, glancing at Puck as he stepped back to let Puck put the rest of the bags in the room he had made for them.

“Nope,” Puck said with a laugh, “but Kurt’s a whiz with engines that have all the computerized crap in them. He’s been working in his dad’s garage since he was eight. He’ll probably hook it up to the computer diagnostic thing in the morning and give it a once-over, and have it fixed before noon. If he can’t find the problem, it’ll take a dealership to fix it.”

“Kurt really _works_ in the garage?” Sam blurted in surprise, making Dean and Puck look at him. He was standing by the rear passenger door of the Impala waiting for Dean to unlock the car, and he blushed at the looks on their faces as he added quickly, “No offense. I just thought he must do the paperwork or something. He doesn’t look like the grease-monkey type.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Puck agreed, laughing as he shut the trunk and pulled Dean’s keys out of the lock. “He’s pretty good, though. Fixed my Ranger a while back when the engine started acting weird. Something about bad plugs and a loose cap. He had me follow him to the garage and he had it fixed in like, five minutes.”

Dean held out his hand for the keys, grinning at Puck. “You didn’t know how to fix that yourself?”

“I don’t know anything about _fixing_ cars, I just love driving ‘em,” Puck said with a quick grin as he looked into Dean’s eyes, holding Dean’s keys a little closer to his chest. “Speaking of, lemme drive your baby home. It’ll be easier than trying to give you directions in rush-hour traffic, and maybe we won’t get lost again.”

Dean stared into Puck’s eyes a moment longer and then let out a little snort of a laugh, heading towards the passenger side of the car. “Don’t make me regret this, Puckasaurus.”

“You know I won’t,” Puck said with a smirk, hurrying to unlock the driver’s door and then planting one knee in the seat as he leaned across the car to unlock both passenger doors. He settled into the driver’s seat then, rolling down his window and still smirking as he watched Dean get in. “You can trust me, Deano.”

“I know,” Dean said, rolling his own window down and trying not to think about the glimpse he had just gotten of Sam’s shocked face.

Puck started the Impala and then backed out of the parking place to drive towards the road, grinning as he glanced over at Dean. “Don’t look so worried, then.”

Dean laughed softly and ran one hand through his hair, sheepish. “Sorry. I was just thinkin’ about all the traffic an’ how fast you like to drive.”

“Dean doesn’t let _anyone_ drive the Impala.” Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam and then quickly faced forward again, blushing at the way Sam was staring at Puck as Sam added, “Nobody but Dad, and even _he_ hasn’t driven her in _years_.”

Puck glanced back at Sam as he stopped at the edge of the parking lot to wait for a light so they could leave, and then looked over at Dean, grinning. “That true?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean admitted, not quite looking at Puck even though he could see him out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t have many friends I’d trust with my baby.”

“Or _any_ ,” Sam corrected with a snort, and Dean heard him start rolling his window down. “Dean’s so protective of this car it’s _scary_.”

“Now I feel all honored,” Puck said, looking smug as he pulled smoothly out into traffic. “I’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

“I know,” Dean said agreed, “which is why you’re driving. You’d better enjoy it while you can, though. I hate shotgun.”

Puck snickered. “You and me both, man.”

Sam shifted in the back again, and Dean had the distinct feeling Sam was rolling his eyes as he said, “ _Everyone_ hates riding shotgun.” He reached forward to poke Dean’s shoulder, adding, “And put a tape in, I hate listening to traffic.”

Dean leaned down to get the box of cassettes out of the floor. “What do you wanna listen to, Sammy?”

“You’re gonna let _me_ pick?” Sam asked, surprised. “Are you sure you’re okay, Dean?”

Dean snorted. “Fine, _I’ll_ pick something.” He grabbed the mix tape a girl had made for him a few months back from a bunch of music she had on her laptop, pushing it quickly into the cassette player and then turning the stereo on. He hit rewind and then settled back into his seat again, not even paying attention to where they were going as he muttered to himself, “Am I okay.”

“Well! You’re acting weird,” Sam said defensively. “You _never_ let me pick the music, and you’re letting him _drive_.”

“Maybe I’m just havin’ a good day, Sammy, and wanted to spread it around,” Dean said, twisting in his seat to look at Sam with a frown. “Is that so awful?”

“No, of course not,” Sam said quickly, surprised and confused. “Just, you don’t usually.”

Dean faced forward again, scowling. “I didn’t know I was such an asshole, Sammy. Thanks.”

“Alright, children, that’s enough,” Puck said then, obviously trying not to laugh. “Sam, stop complaining that Dean’s being too _nice_ , and Dean, quit enjoying yourself right this minute. Obviously it scares your little brother.”

Dean let out a little laugh, looking over at Puck. “Seems that way, doesn’t it?”

Puck glanced at Dean, grinning, and then looked back at the traffic ahead of them as he merged into the middle lane to wait for a light to change so he could make a left turn. “Yep.”

The cassette finished rewinding with a click, and then a moment later the familiar beginning of _Here I Go Again_ started to play. Puck looked at Dean quickly, his eyebrows going up in surprise, and Dean shrugged, giving him a crooked grin. “I told you I knew it.”

Puck let out a little laugh and looked at the light ahead of them again, grinning as he started singing along. “ _I don't know where I'm going_ , _but I sure know where I've been_.”

Dean didn’t glance at Sam as he joined in with Puck, not wanting to know what Sam thought of it as he reached to turn up the music a little more, harmonizing with Puck without even needing to make an effort. “ _Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday… And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time. …  Here I go again.._.”

Traffic was heavy enough to slow them down, so a drive that should have taken a minute or two took long enough that they had time to listen to several songs before Puck turned into the parking lot at the mall, barely two miles from Kmart. Dean leaned forward to turn off the stereo as he looked towards Sears, which happened to be the store at the end closest to them. He began watching for Kurt’s Navigator, dismissing the first one he saw as soon as he saw the back door.

The rear hatch of Kurt’s Navigator had brand new bumper stickers that someone had put on it sometime during school the day before. There were now glittery rainbows on the bumper, and the door had been decorated with stickers that said _‘Diva’,_ ‘ _I Can’t Even Think Straight’,_ ‘ _I Know I’m Gay, What Are You?,’_ ‘ _My Boyfriend Can Kick Your Ass’_ , and _‘Don’t Hate Me Because I’m Fabulous’_. Dean was still trying to decide if they were intended to hurt Kurt or just a misguided attempt by someone – Brittany was the most likely candidate, he thought – to make Kurt laugh. They really weren’t very offensive, especially not when you considered just how queer Kurt obviously was. Dean and Puck had both offered to scrape the stickers off, but Kurt had just laughed and said to leave them there.

Dean smiled as they pulled around to the other side of Sears and he spotted the stickers on a Navigator parked in the second spot in the row closest to the door. “There’s the Navigator.”

“Yeah, I see it,” Puck agreed with a chuckle, pulling into the row the Navigator was parked on. “You see any empty spots around here?”

“Nope,” Dean said with a little laugh, twisting in his seat to look around. “Not unless you want to park out by the road.”

Puck circled the row and then pulled up into the dashed-off part of the parking lot at the end, which was the closest they could get to the Navigator. “Looks like we’ll have to push it back out of that spot to get the Impala close enough to jump it.”

Dean looked across the hood of the little hatchback in the handicapped spot between the Impala and the Navigator, and then he looked back at Puck as he leaned to take the keys out of the ignition with a grin. “Nah, I think my cables just might reach that far. I got a pretty long set.” He reached to open his door, adding, “Call your baby and let him know we’re here while I dig them out.”

“I hope you’re right,” Puck said, opening his door to get out and then digging in his pocket for his phone as he watched Dean move to the trunk. “Pushing that monster with just the three of us won’t be any fun at all.”

Dean glanced at Sam as he passed Sam’s door, a little surprised to see that Sam looked kind of confused and thoughtful. Dean continued by without saying anything, and he had just opened the trunk when Sam opened his door. Dean looked through the gap below the raised lid of the trunk as he leaned down to start moving things around, but Sam was just sitting in his seat watching Puck so Dean decided he must want to let in a breeze.

It was pretty warm that day, and with the car sitting still it would get hot fast. It was one of the worst things about having a black car, especially since the air conditioning died. Bobby was keeping an eye out for an Impala they could salvage a working one out of, but so far he hadn’t had much luck. Bobby had a corner of his junkyard devoted to Impalas built from sixty-six to sixty-nine just for Dean to use as parts cars, but none of them had working AC units. Dean hated the idea of putting anything in his baby that wasn’t made specifically for an Impala, but he was beginning to think he might have to if he wanted a working AC. So far it hadn’t gotten hot enough to force him into it, but it was barely June and already hot enough he missed his AC.

“Hey babe,” Puck said then, looking towards the Sears entrance as he spoke into his phone, smiling. “We’re outside, and I need the keys.”

Dean wasn’t close enough to hear Kurt’s side of the conversation as he dug in the trunk, shifting aside the military-style mechanic’s bag that held his tools and the twenty-pound sack of salt under it to get to his jumper cables, which he hadn’t used in over a year.

There was a short pause before Puck laughed and said, “Okay baby.” He closed the phone, leaning into the car to pop the hood and then moving to the trunk to stand near Dean as he added, “They’re all on the way out. Quinn’s having trouble resisting the smell of the pizza place, and she already ate lunch twice so she wants to get away from temptation. The food court’s just the other side of Sears, so they won’t be long. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt talked Quinn into using Artie’s old wheelchair today, so she’s not slowing them down any.”

“Cool,” Dean said with a smile, pulling the cables free of the trunk and then moving towards the front of the car as he started to untangle them. “Let’s see if the cables are long enough so we know if we have to move the Navigator by the time they get here.”

“Smart!” Puck moved after Dean, grinning.

 

~*~

 

Puck was pulling the Impala off the dirt road into the driveway that led to Dean and Sam’s trailer later that afternoon when Dean saw a familiar blue truck parked behind Puck’s Ranger and his heart sank.

They were _supposed_ to be there to unload the Impala and get Puck’s truck to take both vehicles over to Kurt’s for dinner so Puck wouldn’t have to leave whenever Dean and Sam did, but Dean was suddenly sure that a relaxing evening of pizza and a couple movies wasn’t going to happen.

There was really only one reason their dad showed up anymore, and that was to uproot their lives and drag them off to some other little backwater town. Dean usually didn’t mind as much as Sam did, but this time it was different. Dean had actually made friends in Lima, close friends he wasn’t ready to leave behind yet, and the idea of having to pack it all up and leave again so soon made him want to hit something. If he let Dad make them go, he wouldn’t get to see if Puck and Quinn’s baby girl was as beautiful as her momma, and he would never see Puck again.

“No, Dean!” Sam exclaimed suddenly, angry and upset, and Dean knew Sam had spotted Dad’s truck. “He can’t do this to us again. We’ve only been here a _week_! I just got caught up and started making friends!”

“Sam, I know, just settle down,” Dean said as he turned in the passenger seat to look at Sam, trying not to seem as worried as he felt. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Talking won’t do any _good_ , Dean,” Sam said sharply, scowling. “You know he won’t listen! He _never does_.”

“Then I’ll _tell_ _him_ we’re staying,” Dean said firmly as Puck parked the Impala by the steps, making Sam’s eyes widen. “I’m not gonna let him make you flunk out like he’s done to me, okay? He can just carry his ass off and meet us at Bobby’s after school is out.”

Sam stared at Dean for a minute and then looked suddenly at Puck, obviously worried as he said more quietly, “Come in with us. Please? Dad... won’t like hearing that. Not even a little.”

Puck gave Sam a reassuring smile as he took the keys out of the ignition. “I got Dean’s back, Sam, and yours. Don’t worry.”

Sam nodded slightly and then moved to get out without another word. Dean and Puck exchanged a look and then they were both getting out too.

Dean walked around in front of the Impala and then was the first up the steps, opening the door to the house – he hadn’t bothered to lock up when they left, there wasn’t much in there for anyone to steal – and walking inside as he glanced around to look for John.

John was standing by the open front window with a beer, and from the look on his face Dean suddenly knew John had watched them pull up, and probably even heard them in the car. They hadn’t been talking very quietly. “Since when do you let anyone else drive my car?” John asked in a low, dangerous tone that made Dean instinctively want to apologize.

Dean swallowed hard, his chin lifting slightly as he forced himself to sound calmer than he felt. He could see Puck move closer to him out of the corner of his eye, and knowing he had backup gave him just enough confidence to be able to say, “The Impala is _my_ car, Dad. My name’s on her title and everything.”

Just knowing that he wouldn’t have to face John alone made it easier for Dean, even though it was still pretty tough to make himself stand up to his dad. Sam was always there when Dean tried to stand up to John, of course, but John had decked Sam a few months back for trying to stop him from thoroughly kicking Dean’s ass, and Sam was afraid to provoke him again. Sam’s jaw had stayed black and blue for almost two weeks last time and had been sore for even longer, and Sam and Dean were both sure John would do worse if Sam made him mad again. Dean had taken worse abuse from John that time, as usual, but Dean was used to it and he could deal with the pain – physical or not – a lot easier than Sam. Dean had always worked so hard to protect Sam that the kid just wasn’t as tough as Dean had been at his age, even though Sam was tougher than most fifteen-year-old boys.

John blinked and then frowned, moving away from the window a few steps towards Dean. “ _I_ gave it to you, boy, and I can take it away again.”

“Not without a fight,” Dean replied quickly, a little surprised he had the balls to say it. “We’re not going back to being stuck in whatever dingy hellhole you dump us in while we wait for you to remember food costs money. _Dad_.”

John actually flinched at Dean’s pointed reminder of all the times John left the boys to survive on whatever Dean could scrounge up or steal, looking away. He was silent for a minute and then looked back at Dean, still angry but obviously willing to drop it about the car, which rocked Dean a little bit. “Pack your stuff, boys. You’re gonna go stay with Bobby a while.”

“No, we’re not.” Dean had never defied his dad without getting his ass handed to him painfully, but having John actually listen to him for a change made him feel a little more confident about trying to make John listen to reason. “There’s not even six weeks left of school, and if we pull out now we’ll both flunk.”

“So?” John snorted. “School’s _not_ important, Dean.”

“Maybe not to _you_ ,” Dean replied quickly, “but I’m tired of lookin’ like dumbass because I’m almost _twenty_ and still a junior, Dad. You’re not makin’ Sam go through the same thing, not as smart as he is. Whatever you want us to do, it’ll wait until school is out. You’re not makin’ us go this time.”

John dropped his beer, seeming not to even notice the way it shattered when it hit the linoleum as he stalked over to stand right in front of Dean, staring down into his eyes. John was a good six inches taller than Dean and probably fifty pounds heavier, and he was very good at using his size advantage to intimidate his son. “Don’t you _ever_ tryto tell me what I can and can’t do, _boy_. I will _end_ you.”

Dean swallowed hard as he tried to scrape together the balls to actually fight his dad. It was going to come to blows soon, it always had before when he tried to stand up to John, but Dean had never really tried to fight back. He wasn’t sure he would survive it.

“Over my dead body,” Puck said suddenly, making John and Dean both look at him in surprise. Puck grabbed Dean’s shoulder to pull him back a couple of steps, moving at the same time to put himself between Dean and John and staring fearlessly up into John’s eyes. “Back off, mister,” Puck said firmly, his voice cold and hard. “ _Nobody_ is gonna threaten Dean like that while I’m around, I don’t care _who_ you are.”

“And just who the hell are _you_?” John asked angrily, his hands curling into fists.

“I’m Dean’s _friend_ ,” Puck answered sharply, obviously pissed off and unafraid of John’s posturing. “And I’ve got his back, _especially_ against a bullying asshole like you.”

John bristled. “I’m not gonna listen to some _punk_ come into _my_ house—“

“It’s not _your_ house,” Puck interrupted angrily, muscles flexing under his tight t-shirt as he obviously fought the urge to hit John instead of trying to talk to him. “It’s _Dean’s_ house. _He’s_ the one out hustling pool to pay the bills and keep Sam fed, and _he’s_ the one stuck telling lies so your worthless ass won’t cause Sammy to end up in a foster home, so you can just suck it up and _deal_ , man. If I was Dean you can bet your ass that Sam and I would both be so gone you’d never even find the dust we left behind, but for some godforsaken reason _Dean_ still loves you, so it’s about _goddamned time_ you start acting like you feel the same! I know it might be hard, but hell, you won’t hang around long. You can pretend for _five minutes_ to care more about your boys than you do about yourself, can’t you?”

Dean was light-headed and felt like his chest just might explode as he took a shaky breath, looking at Puck and wondering kind of dazedly if you could fall in love with someone between one breath and the next. He realized what he was thinking and dragged his gaze back to John, trying hard to look anything other than awed, and he was relieved to see that John was ignoring him anyway.

John was staring at Puck and he looked like he had just been hit in the face with a board, his shock slowly fading into a mixture of pain and anger. He seemed to shake himself out of it after a minute or two of silence and then finally looked at Dean. “Is that how _you_ feel, Dean? If it is, just say so and I’m gone.”

Dean could hardly stand seeing the pain that was in John’s eyes, but he couldn’t let himself cave and do what his dad wanted this time, either. Sam would never be able to get out of the hell they lived in if he didn’t get a full ride for college, and he wouldn’t get one if he kept changing schools every few weeks.

“Dad, just let us finish out the year here,” Dean said softly after a few moments of trying to find what to say, aware he wasn’t really answering John’s question. He couldn’t make himself say that Puck was completely and awesomely right, even though he was. He had the strong feeling that if he admitted he felt that way they’d never see John again, and he couldn’t face that idea no matter how badly John treated him sometimes. He was still their dad and Dean loved him almost as much as he loved Sam. “Go do whatever it is you needed to do and we’ll meet up at Bobby’s after school’s out. We’ll be fine. We’ve got friends here, and we can handle a few weeks on our own.” He paused and then couldn’t keep himself from adding softly, “You’re never around anyway.”

John stared into Dean’s eyes for a long while and then looked past Dean and Puck at Sam, his tone of voice cold and hard again as he asked, “You feel that way too, Sammy?”

Sam looked scared as he moved a little closer behind Dean and Puck, obviously seeking their protection. “We love you, Dad, but we don’t want to go with you.”

John flinched and looked away, and Dean knew their dad had just realized Sam was truly afraid of him.

“Alright, boys.” John took a slow breath and then let it out carefully, and Dean wondered what he was thinking as John added, “Men, I guess. It’s plain you don’t think you need me anymore.” He walked around them towards the door. “Call Bobby if you change your minds, he’ll know where to find me.”

“Yes sir,” Dean said quietly, swallowing hard. “Be careful out there.”

John stopped at the door to look at Dean for a long moment, and then he looked at Puck as he said quietly, “Take care of my boy.” He turned and left without another word, closing the door quietly behind him.

They were all silent until they heard John’s truck start up and leave, then Dean let out a shaky breath and turned to walk into the kitchen. “Why don’t you two unload the car? I’ll clean up the broken glass, and then we can head to Kurt’s. They’ll be wondering what happened to us.”

Sam nodded and went outside without a word, but Puck hesitated a moment as he watched Dean grab a paper plate and a roll of paper towels.

“You okay, Deano?” Puck asked softly as Dean walked back towards him, concerned.

Dean nodded, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He paused as he got close to Puck, looking into Puck’s eyes as he murmured, “Thanks. It… means a lot, that you backed me up like that.”

Puck reached out to put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, giving him a crooked smile as he leaned a little closer to Dean and whispered, “Had to. I don’t want you leaving either.” He squeezed Dean’s neck gently and then moved away towards the door just as Sam pounded up the steps with several of the bags of stuff they had bought at the thrift store.

Sam glanced after Puck as he passed him, watching Puck go out the door before he gave Dean a concerned look as he asked, “Where do you want this stuff, Dean?”

“Put it on the kitchen table,” Dean said quietly, moving to crouch by the puddle of beer and broken glass. “I’ll put it all away later, Sammy.”

Sam watched Dean pick up glass for a moment and then did as he had been told, moving to the kitchen to put down the bags of curtains, towels, and sheets he was carrying. Puck walked up the steps with the television then and Sam moved quickly to make room on the coffee table as he said, “Just set it here for now.”

Dean looked up from what he was doing to watch as Puck put the small color television down, and then Puck grinned and ruffled Sam’s hair. “C’mon Sammy, there’s still a few bags in the back seat and the stuff in the trunk.”

Sam took a step towards the door and then stopped, looking at Dean. “We’ll need the keys for the trunk.”

“Puck’s still got ‘em,” Dean said, looking back down to start wiping up the beer and the smaller bits of broken glass.

“Oh.” Sam stared at Dean a moment longer and then let Puck usher him out of the house.

Dean let his head fall forward as soon as they were outside, taking a shaky breath and wishing Sam weren’t around for just a moment before he kicked himself for even thinking it. He wanted someone to hold him, sure, and Puck would be glad to give Dean a little comfort if Dean allowed it, but there was no way Dean wanted held more than he wanted to keep Sam with him. He could live without it. It would only be a couple more years until Sam went off to college, after all, and then Dean would be on his own for real.

Somehow, he didn’t think that Dad would want him around, not any more.

 

~*~

 

It was after midnight when the end credits of ‘ _The Day After Tomorrow’_ began to play. Dean stretched on the couch and then glanced over at the bed to see if Kurt was awake to turn the DVD off, and what he saw made him smile.

Kurt was curled up with Quinn and Sarah, all three of them sound asleep while Puck watched them with a fond smile, slowly stroking Kurt’s hair. Puck was at the very edge of the bed because the other three were already happily stretched out when Puck had joined them after cleaning up the remains of their dinner, so he couldn’t really reach much of Kurt other than his hair, not without waking Quinn or Sarah, who were both sleeping peacefully between Puck and Kurt on the bed.

Dean ruthlessly quashed down a stab of jealousy as he got up and walked silently over to get the remote off of the bedside table next to Puck. He wasn’t even sure which one of them he was jealous of, not really, but he suddenly wanted what they had so badly it hurt. He remembered a time when Sam used to climb into his lap or his bed and want to be held like Sarah had climbed into bed with Quinn and Kurt, but it had been years since Dad decided they were too old for it and shamed them into acting like they didn’t need affection anymore. Sam seemed not to mind and seldom made any attempt to get close to Dean, but Dean often missed the simple pleasure of holding his little brother and having the loneliness he lived with so often go away for a while.

Dean turned off the TV and the DVD player before he looked back at Puck as he murmured, “You’re a lucky man.”

Puck looked up at Dean, smiling softly. “I know.” He tilted his head slightly, asking, “You heading out?”

Dean nodded, putting the remotes back on the bedside table. “Yeah, I should. Sam’ll be sound asleep by now.” Sam had decided he wanted to watch television with Finn, Rachel, Carole, and Burt when he saw that they were all watching a Cubs game, but baseball often put Sam to sleep, even though the kid loved it.

“I’ll walk you out,” Puck murmured, carefully starting to edge off of the bed.

Kurt’s eyes opened almost as soon as Puck started to move, looking sleepy and confused as he whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, babe,” Puck answered softly, leaning carefully over Quinn and Sarah to kiss Kurt and then giving him a sweet smile. “Just gonna go talk to Dean a minute. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Kurt’s expression smoothed into a smile and he snuggled a little closer to Quinn, eyes closing as he breathed out, “M’kay.”

Puck stood looking down at Kurt, Quinn, and Sarah for a moment before he turned to Dean, reaching out to put a hand on Dean’s back and urge him towards the stairs without a word.

Dean walked quietly up the stairs ahead of Puck, and he was surprised when Puck reached for his arm to stop him just after they entered the darkened kitchen. He turned to look at Puck, murmuring, “What?”

Puck pulled the door to the basement closed with barely a sound and then slid his hand down Dean’s arm to take his hand and tow him to the back door and outside. He closed the door behind them and then led Dean into the darkness of the back porch far enough from the door that no one in the house could see them without opening the door and leaning outside. He moved closer to Dean then, pulling Dean into his arms as he murmured softly, “I know you need this, so don’t argue.”

Dean swallowed hard, just standing there a moment before he let himself relax, his arms going around Puck as he swayed closer. He had always worked hard to hide it, but a bigger part of him than he’d like to admit to needed more affection than he ever got, leaving him feeling lonely even while he was in a crowded room. Puck’s embrace made him feel safe and even loved, or at least like someone cared about him, and he couldn’t make himself refuse it. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Dean whispered after a few minutes, barely able to hear himself. “I want it too much.”

Puck’s arms tightened around Dean as his lips brushed against the hollow behind Dean’s ear. “You’re allowed. You had a rough night.”

The feel of Puck’s arms so tight around him, holding him close while Puck said exactly the right things, was almost too much for Dean to bear. He let out a little strangled noise caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob, blinking his eyes quickly to clear the sudden sting of impending tears. “A guy’s just _not_ supposed to want someone to hold him and let him cry himself to sleep, Puck, no matter how close to gay he might be, deep down.”

Puck rubbed Dean’s back, holding him close enough that his lips brushed Dean’s temple as he whispered, “I can’t be there to hold you while you sleep tonight, but I _can_ hold you now. Cry if it’ll help. It’s not like I haven’t done the same thing when it was my dad ripping me up inside.”

Dean took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and just relaxing against Puck as he inhaled the soothing scent of Old Spice and soaked up the feel of strong arms around him for a few more minutes. He couldn’t count all the times he and John had gotten into it and left Dean wishing for someone to just hold him and make it go away, and it felt really good to finally have that, if only for a little while. Puck wasn’t his and he shouldn’t let himself enjoy the comfort Puck offered so freely to him, but at that moment he needed it too badly to be able to make himself pull away.

Somehow, knowing that Puck was willing to hold Dean while he cried made it easier not to. Dean finally was feeling almost calm after a little while, and he kissed Puck’s jaw lightly before he murmured, “Thank you.”

Puck nuzzled Dean’s ear, arms tightening around him slightly again. “Don’t thank me for holding you. I enjoy it more than I probably should.”

Dean pulled back to look at Puck in the darkness, barely able to make out the affection and concern in Puck’s changeable hazel eyes. “I meant for standing up to my dad tonight, but that too.”

Puck smiled crookedly, looking just a little sheepish. “I kind of wanted to kill him.”

“I noticed.” Dean leaned in to kiss Puck softly, lingering for a long moment before he leaned his forehead against Puck’s as he added more quietly, “You were so freaking awesome I wanted to kiss you right there in front of him, which is why I think maybe we need to stop … whatever this is. I’m starting to get in over my head.”

“Starting?” Puck half asked with a soft little laugh, not moving away in the slightest. “We’re both in _way_ over our heads, and you know it as well as I do.” He kissed Dean again with enough tenderness that it drew a soft noise from Dean, and then Puck murmured, “If I didn’t love Kurt so damned much, Sammy would _definitely_ be finding out stuff you don’t want him to know, ‘cause I’d be sleeping in your bed tonight.”

Dean shuddered slightly, licking his lips before he whispered, “How good that sounds is enough to tell me I shouldn’t get near you again.” He paused slightly and then admitted, “Even though I don’t want to let you go.”

“You’ll only be here for five more weeks,” Puck said gently, one hand moving up to stroke Dean’s hair as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “I can be careful of Sammy for that long.” He paused slightly and then admitted, “I really don’t want to give you up until I have to.”

Dean looked into Puck’s eyes as he took a slow shaky breath and let it out. “You should be holding Kurt right now, not me.”

“I will be, after you go home,” Puck said softly. “He doesn’t mind, Dean. We talked about it on the phone this morning while I was cleaning hot tubs, and he really is okay with this.” He smiled suddenly, a little impish as he added, “Even though he’d _really_ like to watch us have sex sometime.”

Dean blinked, his eyes widening. “You’re kidding.”

Puck chuckled softly. “Not even a little. He was embarrassed to admit it, but once he did he couldn’t stop talking about it. He’d love to watch us together, he thinks you’re sexy as hell, and well, we both know _I’m_ a stud.”

Dean stared at Puck, thinking about the idea and what it might be like. He had done something similar twice in the past, both times for couples that saw him on some lonely street corner and made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Some people really got off on watching two men having sex, and Dean had learned that he liked being watched, whether it was a man or a woman that was sitting back and enjoying the show. Thinking about it made him realize that if he could do something like that for strangers, surely he could do it for Puck.

“I can handle that, if he’ll agree to something for me,” Dean finally said slowly. “He can watch us and even touch you while you’re fucking me if he wants, but I’m not sure I can do anything with him. He reminds me a lot of Sammy.”

Puck searched Dean’s eyes as he asked softly, “Are you sure, Dean? I don’t want you doing something like that just because you feel guilty.”

“I won’t lie and say I’m feelin’ no guilt right now, but that’s not the _only_ reason I’m willin’ to let him join us. I think it’d be…” Dean felt his face heating up. “Really kind of amazingly hot to have him watching us, and I know once he sees for himself what it’s like he’ll stop worrying about sex and go for it.” He shrugged slightly and looked down at Puck’s chest as he whispered, “And I’d like to make that happen for you.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t still want _you_ ,” Puck murmured, his tone of voice soft and gentle. “I’ve lost track of how many women I’ve been with, Dean, but none of them made me want them the way I want you, not even Quinn or Santana. Just because I’m in love with Kurt doesn’t mean I won’t _keep_ wanting you too.”

“I know,” Dean said softly as he met Puck’s gaze again, “and I feel the same, but I’m afraid it’s a bad idea for us to keep this going for too long.” He looked down again, swallowing hard, then went on so quietly he could barely hear himself. “It’s going to be hard enough to leave you as it is, but don’t ever doubt that I’m gonna do it.” He made himself look at Puck again, sad and wistful as he whispered, “You’re not mine, and you’re never gonna be, and staying would only ruin both of our lives. For now Kurt can take it, maybe, but after a few months of me leadin’ you off whenever he’s with the girls, or a year? He’d _hate_ me, and then _you’d_ start to hate me for making him unhappy.” Dean shook his head. “I couldn’t live with that. Someday I’ll find a guy who’ll love me half as much as you love Kurt, and then I’ll get my chance at a little forever of my own.” He felt his face heating up again at the admission that he wanted a guy to spend his life with, but he didn’t try to take it back because it was true. He liked women, and sex with them was a great way to pass the time, but it just couldn’t compare to how he felt when he was with Puck.

Puck just looked into Dean’s eyes for a long while before he finally murmured, “He’s gonna be a lucky man.” He kissed Dean softly, and they were just shifting closer to each other when the light in the kitchen suddenly flicked on, making them jerk apart.

Puck gave Dean a sudden little grin, amused at their reactions, and Dean had to smile as Puck started towards the door saying, “C’mon, I’ll help you get Sammy into the car.”

Dean followed Puck, chuckling and trying hard not to think about how much it was going to hurt when he had to leave. He was right behind Puck as they walked into the kitchen, and he was surprised to see Kurt at the counter with a bowl and a scoop, opening a quart of ice cream.

Kurt looked up in surprise when the door opened, giving them a sweet smile as he said quietly, “Beth wants ice cream. Again.”

Puck snickered, moving around the kitchen island to stand behind Kurt, his arms sliding around him for the first time since dinner. “Sure she does.” He kissed Kurt’s cheek and then teased, “The fact raspberry swirl is _Quinn’s_ favorite has nothing to do with it.”

Dean watched them with a smile as he moved to the other side of the island, a little surprised to realize that when they were both barefoot, Kurt was only about four inches shorter than Puck. Kurt seemed much smaller to Dean, all lithe and graceful and somehow delicate, but in reality he wasn’t really that small for his age. Dean wasn’t sure if Kurt seemed so small in comparison to Puck because of the difference in their builds or their temperaments, but after a moment he decided it was probably just Puck’s larger than life personality. Puck could make _Dean_ feel small, after all, even though Dean was slightly taller than Puck and definitely not a lightweight.

Kurt giggled as he leaned back against Puck without stopping what he was doing, scooping a perfect globe of ice cream into the bowl. “Exactly.”

Puck snickered and nuzzled behind Kurt’s ear, just holding him close while Kurt got another scoop of ice cream and tried to pretend Puck’s nuzzling wasn’t affecting him.

Dean chuckled as he leaned against the island and watched them, glad it didn’t hurt to see how in love they were. He knew it probably would eventually if he stayed in Lima too long – he wasn’t going to lie to himself about that – but he hoped he’d be gone before that day came. Kurt was exactly what Puck needed, someone sweet and sexy that worshipped him and _needed_ Puck desperately, and Dean was sure that Puck needed Kurt just as badly. He had just gotten lucky enough to be on the edge of that love for a little while

As Dean stood there watching them, he realized suddenly that being so close to what Puck and Kurt had was enough for him, at least for now. After Sam was in college, Dean could try to find someone that would love him just like he was, no matter how screwed up his life got sometimes. There had to be someone out there like that, a man – Dean had finally stopped lying to himself about finding a nice girl someday – who could love him and give him a little of the peace and affection that had been so completely lacking in his life for the last few years. He thought he deserved it.

Kurt was adding a third scoop of ice cream to the bowl when Sam ambled into the kitchen, obviously half asleep. Sam walked straight to Dean, leaning against Dean’s side and looking adorably pouty as he mumbled, “Dean, ‘m sleepy.”

Dean chuckled and put his arm loosely around Sam as he looked down at him with a soft smile. “Alright, Sammy, we’re goin’ home right now.”

Sam looked vaguely pleased, laying his head against Dean’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “Wonderful.” The kid was barely awake enough to stay upright and obviously in one of his very rare affectionate moods, which Dean always enjoyed if he was given the chance. It didn’t happen very often anymore, so rarely in fact that Sam had wanted Dean to hug him only three times in the last year or so, but that just made Dean treasure it more when he did get the chance. Sam had been the most important person in his world as long as he could remember, and Dean always had time to give him a hug if Sam wanted one.

Kurt giggled softly after a minute, closing the ice cream as he said, “Sam, you’re just plain _adorable_ when you’re sleepy.”

Sam blinked a few times, obviously waking up a little more as he blushed very red, pulling away from Dean. “Uhm…  I’ll wait in the car. Night.” He walked quickly towards the front door.

Dean and Puck looked at each other and had to fight hard to keep quiet until they heard the front door close, then they both started laughing.

“Babe, that was evil,” Puck said after a minute or so, still snickering.

Kurt giggled again. “But it’s _true_!” He smirked at Dean, adding, “And from what I hear, he has a lot in common with his big brother in certain areas, no matter how ugly his clothes are. Brit was raving about him when she called me this morning, and she was very impressed with his … package.”

Dean grinned at Kurt. “The kid’s a Winchester. He’s got nothing to be ashamed of, except his taste in clothes.” He pushed off from the counter, adding, “I should go. You two have a good night.”

Kurt pulled away from Puck and walked quickly around the island, not giving Dean a chance to argue before he gave Dean a hug and kissed his cheek. Dean stared at Kurt in surprise as Kurt smiled at him and said softly, “I don’t know what happened tonight, not yet, but I can tell _something_ did and I want you to know you’ve got people who care about you, okay? Anytime you need to talk or a hug or _anything_ , you just let me or Noah know and we’ll be there for you.”

Dean stared into Kurt’s eyes a moment and then smiled slowly. “Thanks, kiddo.” He looked over at Puck. “Tell him about it, so I won’t have to?”

“All of it?” Puck asked quietly, moving around the island to stand close behind Kurt again. He slid one arm around Kurt to pull Kurt back against him as his other hand reached to take Dean’s hand.

Dean let himself hold tightly to Puck’s hand, rationalizing that it was okay because it was hidden from either doorway by the way they were standing, so no one who walked in would be able to see before he could let go. He looked into Puck’s concerned hazel eyes as he said quietly, “Whatever you think he needs to know. I trust you.”  He leaned to kiss Kurt’s cheek softly before he could think about the impulse too hard and then kissed Puck fleetingly before he let go of Puck’s hand and headed for the front door, not looking at either of them.

If Dean didn’t make himself leave soon, he might talk himself into not leaving at all, and that couldn’t be a good thing.

 


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains sexual content and discussion of past abuse.

 

When Dean woke up the next morning, the silvery light of pre-dawn lit his bedroom just enough for him to see easily, and all he could smell was Old Spice, sweat, and sex.

He rolled to bury his face in his pillow and laid there just slowly breathing in Puck’s scent mingled with his own for a long time before his bladder forced him out of bed. When he returned from the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of boxers out of the laundry basket and then just stopped and looked at the bed, trying to convince himself to strip it. He should, he knew, even though he loved the way the sheets smelled. Sam wasn’t stupid, and if he got close to Dean’s bed for some reason he’d smell Puck’s cologne there just as easily as Dean did.

Puck wore Old Spice because his mom liked it, and Dean had to agree with her, in spades. He wasn’t sure if it was because the Old Spice really smelled that good or because it made him remember being under Puck with the scent filling his senses as much as Puck did, but either way he loved it. Thinking about it made him realize that laying there _smelling his pillow_ had been a little ridiculous, but the scent-memories associated with Old Spice in his head now made it something he knew he would do again if he had the chance.

Memories had filled his mind while he laid there breathing in Puck’s scent, not to mention some strong feelings he wasn’t used to having when he thought about sex, and thinking about it made them return. As he himself get lost in them again something deep inside relaxed just the way he had relaxed when he realized that with Puck he could completely let go and still be safe. It wasn’t something he had ever done before, too wary of the strangers he fucked to ever truly give up his iron control of himself, and he realized finally that it was probably a large part of the reason he was so addicted to Puck’s touch. Puck was pure sex when he wanted to be and so gorgeous it was no surprise the guy had a high opinion of himself, but he could have looked like Coach Tanaka and Dean would have still wanted him because he made Dean feel so safe.

Dean stood there just staring sightlessly at his bed and remembering until he realized his morning wood had returned with a vengeance, and then he finally turned back to the bathroom to go take a shower. He lingered for a long while under the hot water, running his hands slowly over his body and thinking about Friday afternoon and the way Puck’s hands and lips had felt as Puck explored, touching and tasting every inch of him. He had to bite the inside of his lip nearly bloody to stay quiet when he finally moved one hand to his cock, and just a touch was all it took to have him coming so hard he saw stars. He leaned against the wall then to wait for the way his knees had gone weak to pass, gasping for breath as he wondered not for the first time why it was that Puck affected him so strongly.

The water ran cold a few minutes later, turning the way he was trembling slightly into strong shivers that drove him out despite the fact his knees still felt a little shaky. As soon as he was dried off and dressed – boxers _so_ counted as clothes when the sun wasn’t even over the trees outside – he made himself strip the sheets off his bed, leaving the pillows like they were. They wouldn’t smell like Puck for long anyway, and burying his face in a pillow would be a lot smarter than getting a fix of Puck’s scent right from the source. There wasn’t much chance Sam would get close enough to Dean’s bed to smell the pillows. Sam complained anytime he had to go in Dean’s room because it was always so messy that Sam insisted something might leap out and bite him.

He wadded up the sheets and padded barefoot out into the hall, carrying them through the dimly lit house out to the back porch. He threw the sheets into the washer and turned it on, added a scoop of Tide, and then while the water filled he tossed in a few of the towels he still hadn’t washed to make a full load. He walked back inside then and moved to the cabinet to get down the coffee, and within a few moments the battered Mr Coffee he had carried all over the country for the last few years was percolating quietly.

He went back out on the porch, leaving the door open so he could hear when the coffee was done, and settled sideways on the swing to watch the horses in the neighbor’s pasture and think. He wasn’t as upset as he had been the night before, not any more, and he was starting to think maybe he would be okay even if Dad _did_ know what Dean was doing with Puck.

Dean was pretty sure John did know, and he wondered if John had been in his room while he waited for them to get home. The way John had told Puck to take care of him was a dead giveaway that John knew Dean was sleeping with him somehow, at least to Dean, who hadn’t had anyone to take care of him in so long that he didn’t really even remember what it felt like. That John seemed to think Dean was letting Puck take care of him, _needed_ Puck to, told Dean that John had lost all faith in him, which fit pretty well with John thinking Dean was gay. His dad was a homophobic asshole of the first water when he wanted to be.

Dean couldn’t pin down exactly why, but knowing that John probably thought he had a boyfriend didn’t seem so much like the end of the world anymore after a good night’s sleep. It still wasn’t _good_ news, of course, but the more Dean thought about it, the more he realized it wasn’t exactly the worst news he’d ever had, either. If John did know, at least he hadn’t called Dean a disgusting faggot and taken Sam from him, and he hadn’t killed him outright, so Dean was chalking it up as a possible win.

Of course, just because _John_ might believe Puck had stood up for Dean because they’d had sex didn’t mean that it was in any way true. Dean was sure that Puck was protective of Dean just because Puck could see Dean _needed_ that protection where John was concerned, and after a good night’s sleep Dean wasn’t quite so overwhelmed anymore by how that had made him feel. He was embarrassed – _Lord_ was he embarrassed, he had as much as asked Puck to _hold him while he cried_ , which took away every shred of badass Dean had left and turned him into a freaking girl, he was sure – but he wasn’t going to let himself pine for what he couldn’t have.

Puck belonged to Kurt, heart and soul, and Dean _liked it that way_. He couldn’t take Puck with them when they left Lima, and he damned sure couldn’t stay, so there was no future there beyond fan-fucking-tastic sex and the chance for Dean to make one of Puck’s dreams come true.

Dean wanted to do that, needed it even, and he was looking forward to the chance to let Kurt watch them and see that Puck was the single most generous person that Dean had ever had sex with. Puck got a lot of his pleasure in bed out of taking care of whoever he was fucking, and Dean knew just how awesome it was to be the focus of all that talent and intensity. It was a potent combination, and Dean was sure Kurt was going to be all over Puck as soon as he had seen it for himself.

So yeah, Dean wasn’t freaking out and on the edge of tears anymore over the fact Puck was awesome and Dean couldn’t have him. Dean was used to wanting things he’d never have, and he had learned to deal a very long time ago. His little freak out at Kurt’s was all John’s fault as far as he was concerned. Dean wouldn’t have been feeling so helpless and vulnerable if the shit with John hadn’t gone down, since they had been having a _great day_ , dammit, and now that Dean had his head back on straight, it was done. Nothing had really changed for the better, but he was used to life kicking him in the teeth and he was made out of stronger stuff than the guy who had very nearly bawled all over Puck the night before.

Dean was monumentally tired of having to hide everything that meant anything to him, especially from Sam, but he knew he’d keep doing it. Sam was all the family he had except for John and Bobby, and Dean would do whatever he had to do to make sure that he never made Sam want to walk away from him. Sam would _have_ to leave him soon enough, and Dean didn’t intend to ever do anything to hurry that along.

Sure, it hurt every damned day to know that his family would probably hate him if they knew he liked to take it up the ass when he was feeling particularly alone and needed someone to make the world stop for a while, but Dean could live with it. He had since the first time he sold his ass and found out it felt _fantastic_ , and he’d keep doing it as long as he had to. He had five years of practice, after all, so he knew that dance inside and out.

The thing with Puck was amazing and would give Dean a lot of memories to carry him through the crummy stretches of his life, but it wasn’t something Dean could make last for forever and he knew it. Dean would move on when school was out and that would be it, and he wouldn’t be looking for his own Puck any time soon. He didn’t have room in his life right now for a permanent boyfriend, and the thought of having anyone he’d just have to leave behind was painful enough he didn’t plan to ever try it again.

Dean would stick to empty-headed women in bars who had a little too much to drink and liked the bad-boy type, at least until the next time his life got to be too much for him. When he just _had_ to get lost in someone fucking him for a while, he’d find a street corner somewhere far from anyone Sam knew, and he’d make a few hundred bucks getting what he needed. He hated _feeling_ like a whore, hated the whole concept of selling himself, but the sex itself had been the best part since he got old enough and strong enough that one man couldn’t force him into doing anything he didn’t want to.

Dean was picky about who he would sell his ass to now, could _afford_ to be picky about it because of his hard-won experience. He knew all the moves and exactly how to make himself irresistible to the kind of trick he liked to pick up, and once he pulled them in he enjoyed giving the guy he ended up with the memory of a smoking hot rentboy who had made one of his better wet dreams come true for a price. He would do almost anything except let someone tie him up or do stuff that belonged in a toilet anywhere near him, both good sane limits as far as he was concerned. He would rather bottom with a guy – he _loved_ being fucked – but he was very good at being a top if the trick got off on being dominated. Topping didn’t scratch his personal itch completely, but giving someone else their fantasy did so it worked out pretty well.

Dean noticed finally that the coffee pot had choked to a halt at some point, and as he climbed off the swing to amble inside he was feeling pretty good. He poured himself a mug of coffee, inhaling the strong scent of good Kona with a happy little groan. He sent up a little thank you to God for Starbucks and then he grabbed a carrot out of the bottom drawer of the fridge and headed out back.

The horses saw him coming, as always, but they didn’t approach immediately.

Dean leaned against the top rail of the fence to relax and enjoy the smell of freshly mown grass as he savored his coffee. He wasn’t someone who liked to be alone, not really, but being outdoors to watch the sunrise alone was an exception. It gave him a calm, quiet start to his day, which was something his life was sorely lacking, so he always savored the experience when he had a little privacy at the right time to do so.

The horse that Dean had been feeding finally wandered over to the fence just as the sun broke over the trees, and Dean smiled as he put his coffee cup on the ground between his feet and then broke off a large piece of carrot. “Hey girl. How’s your day going?”

The black mare – Dean had finally thought to look for a dick the last time he fed her – took the chunk of carrot when he offered it to her and then crunched through it, nodding with each bite.

Dean grinned and reached out with his free hand to stroke the mare’s glossy neck, murmuring, “Yeah, mine’s startin’ to look pretty damned good, too.”

The mare finished her carrot and started snuffling gently at the hand Dean was holding the rest of the carrot in, and he offered her the end of it to see if she would break it off herself. The mare bit down on the carrot and then gave a little practiced jerk of her nose, snapping it off neatly.

“You’re a smart one,” Dean said, chuckling softly. “Shoulda known you’d have that down pat, the way you like carrots.”

“Are you really out here talking to a horse in your _underwear_?” Sam asked suddenly.

Dean spun around to look at Sam in surprise, forgetting his coffee and knocking it over to splash one foot. “Damn.” He shook coffee off of his foot, looking up at Sam. “Maybe.” He bent to pick up his mug, looking back at the mare as he straightened again and then offered her what was left of the carrot. “Here, girl.”

The mare took the carrot happily and then Dean patted her neck before he turned to walk up to the porch, glad that Puck had insisted on finishing the grass before they left the day before. The grass in the back yard had been higher than his knees, but now it was a lush green lawn only a few inches tall that felt really good under his bare feet.

Sam was standing on the back porch in one of Dean’s old sweatshirts and a pair of Scooby Doo boxers that would have been baggy even on Dean, looking kind of surprised but wide awake. “I wondered why you bought those carrots. Do you do that often?”

Dean climbed the stairs and opened the screen door before he said, “Often enough.” He shrugged one shoulder, walking past Sam into the kitchen. “I like horses and she likes bein’ fed, so we get along pretty well.”

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen, sitting at the table to watch Dean rinse out his coffee mug and then refill it. “I didn’t even know you liked horses.”

“Now you do,” Dean said, amused as he leaned back against the counter with his coffee. “Why are you up so early on a Sunday? This is usually your sleep until noon day.”

“We did that yesterday.” Sam shrugged, looking down at the table as he added, “Besides, I couldn’t sleep, and I smelled coffee so I knew you were up.”

Dean sipped his coffee, watching Sam for a moment, and then asked gently, “Anything you wanna talk about, Sammy? I know you only have trouble sleepin’ when you’re upset about something.”

Sam was quiet a long moment before he finally asked in a small voice, “Is Dad ever coming back? After what we did?”

“Maybe not here,” Dean said quietly, “but we’ll see him again, Sam. He’s pissed right now, but he’ll get over it and meet us at Bobby’s sooner or later.”

Sam looked up at Dean. “Are you sure? ‘Cause I’m not, Dean. He sounded pretty final when he told Puck to take care of us.”

“I think that was probably because Puck stood up to him to protect us,” Dean said slowly, glad Sam seemed to have misheard Dad and hoping he could find the right words to set Sam’s mind at ease. “Puck can be pretty impressive when he wants to be, and he got all up in Dad’s face when it started lookin’ like Dad was gonna hit me.”

“That was kind of weird, too. I mean, why didn’t Dad just deck him?” Sam asked, looking unhappy and a little confused. “He _always_ hits you when you try to stand up to him, and he hit _me_ when I tried to stop him from hurting you, but he just stood there and took it from Puck, and I don’t think it was because he was scared.”

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then asked quietly, “You sure you can take the truth, Sam?”

Sam seemed to think about that and then nodded. “Yeah, Dean. I need to know.”

Dean nodded. “Alright.” He took a sip of coffee, steeling himself, then met Sam’s gaze as he said simply, “Dad knows nobody’ll care if he hurts us except Bobby, and even he’s not gonna call the cops. Puck’s got family and friends, and there would be all kinds of trouble if Dad beat him down like he did to me last time. He’d do some serious jail time, once the cops found him. Puck’s only seventeen so they’d get him for at _least_ aggravated assault on a minor, and might even go after attempted murder once they find out he was in Recon.”

Sam looked down at the table and said softly, “So it _is_ wrong. The way he hits you if you argue with him, I mean.”

“Yeah, Sam, it’s wrong,” Dean said quietly, resisting the urge to go hug his baby brother. He knew that Sam would take it the wrong way and get mad that Dean was babying him instead of just accepting the offered comfort, so he didn’t do it. “If I had gone to a hospital last time instead of having you patch me up, they would have put him in jail and you’d probably still be in foster care while Bobby and I fought to get custody of you.”

Sam looked up at Dean again. “Why did you tell Puck everything?”

Dean shrugged and looked down into his coffee mug. “I didn’t _need_ to tell him most of it, Sam. Puck is—“ he broke off, searching for the right words, then finally looked back at Sam. He’d just have to tell the truth and hope he could convince Sam it didn’t have to mean that he was gay, just really close friends with a guy that happened to be bisexual. “Puck gets me, and I get him. I don’t understand it, but we both feel it. He’s told me stuff he doesn’t talk to anyone else about, and I’ve done the same with him.”

“Are you bi, Dean?” Sam asked, looking serious and thoughtful.

“You don’t have to be bi to get close to another guy, Sammy,” Dean said gently. “Puck wouldn’t mind gettin’ in my pants, but he knows it’s not happening and he’s cool with that.” Even as he tried to justify that statement to himself with the thought that it wouldn’t be happening that day, Dean hated that he had to lie to Sam.

“You didn’t really answer me,” Sam said, still serious.

“I didn’t think I needed to,” Dean replied, “but for the record, no, I do not date guys. I’d think you might have noticed that after all the crap you give me about the women I hook up with.”

“I’ve seen how you look at Puck, though,” Sam said with a little shrug, and Dean was surprised by how calm Sam was about the idea. “And how he looked at you after Dad left yesterday, too. He wanted to hug you really bad, and I got the feeling you would have let him if I wasn’t there.” He paused slightly and then added, “You care about him a lot. More than any girl I ever saw you with.”

Dean sighed, wishing that he could just be honest with Sam and not have to worry about the consequences but knowing it wasn’t going to happen. Even if Sam could accept it, Dad wouldn’t and Bobby wouldn’t, and sooner or later Sam would tell one of them. The kid didn’t keep secrets well, not from family. “I do care about him, Sam, I’m not denying that, and I know that he cares about me too, but you’re forgettin’ that he’s head over heels in love with Kurt. Puck would never hurt him, and even if he wanted to, I wouldn’t go for it. I don’t poach anyone’s first love, especially not a sweet kid I count as a friend of mine. I don’t have many friends, and I don’t treat ‘em like that.”

“But if it wasn’t for Kurt, you might?” Sam asked, looking intently at Dean.

Dean thought over how to reply to that for several minutes, wondering what Sam was pressing so hard to find out. It was almost like the kid _wanted_ to hear that he was bi, but Dean couldn’t think of any reason that might be true. “I don’t have many friends, Sam,” he repeated finally, choosing his words with care. “And I never had a friend like Puck. I can’t say what might happen if everything was different because that’s not my life. I just live with today, with what I _do_ have, and I don’t worry about what could be or might have been or whatever. We’re not gonna be here long enough for me to change that much, no matter how close Puck and I get, so it doesn’t matter.” He paused and then added, “And I know Dad told you it’s wrong for a man to need anyone else, but I guess it’s time that I told you I don’t agree with him, and never did. I don’t want to live my life like he has since mom died, afraid to let anyone within arm’s reach because he might care about them too much. I would rather care and remember having someone I could trust, even though it hurts to lose them when we move on.”

Sam looked down at the table for a moment, nibbling on his lower lip, and then he looked back up at Dean. “You don’t think Dad was right about guys not hugging and stuff unless they’re queer?”

Dean remembered the night that he figured Sam was thinking about. John had found them asleep on a twin bed in front of the television in a motel, and the word ‘fag’ had figured into the conversation strongly as John lectured them about how only a queer or a baby would want to get so close to another guy. Sam was twelve then and Dean sixteen, and John had acted like he caught them making out when he found them curled up together asleep with Sam laying half on Dean’s chest. Sam had been so mortified by John’s lecture that he wouldn’t get within five feet of Dean for weeks, and Dean still hated his dad just a little for taking away the affectionate baby brother he had loved to hold. He still loved Sam just as much, of course, but he wasn’t allowed to show it very often at all anymore and that hurt.

“No, I don’t,” Dean said, calm and firm even though a small part of him thought he might be making a huge mistake. “I love everything about a sexy woman, and I don’t think that hugging a guy is enough to make me qualify as queer.” The fact he liked to be fucked was what Dean figured made him queer, but he was _so_ not saying that to Sam.

“Have you ever hugged another guy?” Sam asked, curious.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I have.”

“Who?”

“Well, I hugged Kurt just the other day, when Karofsky had the kid so scared he was shaking like a leaf and hardly able to walk in a straight line. The kid needed some comfort badly and I wasn’t about to pretend I didn’t know that. I walked him to Glee with my arm around the kid just like I would have if he was a girl, and then Puck sat next to me with the kid in his lap and held him until they both calmed down. Anyone who tries to tell me that was wrong is an idiot.” He paused and then added more quietly, “And yeah, I probably _would_ have let Puck hold me after Dad left if you weren’t there, you’re right, but that doesn’t make me gay either, it just makes me human. I wish sometimes that I had someone to hug me and remind me that they give a damn about me. You don’t want anything like that anymore, I get that, but I’m not you, Sam. Dad would say it makes me weak and maybe he’s right, I don’t know, but it’s how I am.”

“I wanted a hug too,” Sam admitted softly, looking down at the table. “But I thought…” He trailed off, unable to say it.

“That ‘only fags touch other guys once they’re old enough to know better’?” Dean finished for him, quoting one of the things John had repeated several times that night in a dingy motel room in Nebraska. “Maybe that ‘a real man doesn’t need anyone but himself'?”

Sam lifted his gaze to Dean’s face again, nodding. “Yeah, something like that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with needing a hug, Sam,” Dean said quietly. “I’m _always_ here for you if you need me, but you made it pretty plain you didn’t want that from me anymore after Dad told you he thought it was wrong. I’ve tried hard to do like I thought you wanted me to do, even though we don’t have anyone else we can turn to most of the time.”

“Is that why you would have let Puck hug you?” Sam asked, looking like he just figured something out. “Because you _can_ turn to him?”

“Yeah, Sam, I _said_ that,” Dean agreed. “Puck’s not gonna think I’m weak because I needed a hug. He knows shit happens and that having no one else I can turn to doesn’t mean I’m gonna suddenly decide I want his ass.”

“Cause you don’t,” Sam said, but he made it sound more like a question than a statement.

Dean snorted. “You know, if you keep askin’ that, I’m gonna start wondering what I’m doing to freak you out so bad. I already told you, Sam, I don’t date guys. I’m not afraid of the idea like Dad, and I don't think it's a bad thing like he does, but that’s not me.” _Not yet anyway_ , Dean added mentally to himself, hating that he wasn’t being completely honest. He had never actually _dated_ a guy and didn’t intend to start anytime soon, but it still felt like a lie.

“I wouldn’t care if you were,” Sam said quickly. “Bi, I mean. It’s cool, Dean.” He paused and then added, “And I wouldn’t tell Dad or Bobby. It’s none of their business what we do or who we do it with.”

“That’s good to know,” Dean said, feeling a little surprised and amused. “If I ever do have a boyfriend you’ll be first person I tell, okay?” Dean figured that was safe enough to say. Puck belonged to Kurt, heart and soul, even though Puck couldn’t resist whatever it was that flared up between him and Dean whenever they touched any more than Dean could. It was amazing, and more than Dean had ever had before, but he still didn’t think Puck really counted as his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Sam agreed, smiling. “I promise, too.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he grinned, teasing, “Are you trying to tell me something, Sammy?”

Sam actually blushed, letting out a little laugh. “No!” He paused, and then added, “Well, I don’t think so, anyway. I mean, I had a _lot_ of fun with Santana and Brittany, and you said I don’t _have_ to be bi to really like a guy, right?”

“Only ‘cause it’s true,” Dean agreed with amusement, nodding. “Anyone I know?”

Sam looked kind of sheepish. “Puck was all kinds of awesome yesterday, standing up to Dad like that. I wanted to hug him for making sure Dad wouldn’t hurt you again.”

Dean laughed, nodding. “Yeah, he was. If I didn’t think it’d make his day, I might’ve kissed him for backin’ me up so impressively.”

“Really?” Sam asked, his eyes going wide as he laughed.

“No, not _really_ ,” Dean said, rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Dude, you are so _gullible_.”

Sam snorted, grinning. “I don’t know, Dean, you _have_ been kind of following him around.”

Dean blinked, his eyes widening. “Dude! I don’t follow _anyone_ around!” He paused and then added, “And _I’m_ not the one who sat on the car yesterday to watch him cut the grass without a shirt on.”

Sam smirked at Dean. “You didn’t watch him because you didn’t know he was _singing and dancing_ while he cut the grass. It was hilarious.”

Dean snickered. “He wasn’t.”

“He so was,” Sam countered, still smirking. “He was singing the whole time while he was dancing around the lawnmower, but the lawnmower was so loud I couldn’t hear what song it was. It was still great, though. The lawnmower would keep going when he let it go, and it was _so_ funny watching him dance around after it. I laughed so hard my sides hurt, and when he saw me laughing he just grinned at me and danced some more.”

Dean laughed. “Well, the guy is talented and he has no sense of shame whatsoever, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I always thought _you_ were shameless, and then I met him,” Sam said, snickering. “You’re kinda shy and boring next to Puck.”

“I’d argue with that if I didn’t know _everyone_ looks shy next to him,” Dean said, grinning as he pushed away from the counter. “And I dunno about you, but I’m gettin’ kinda hungry.  What’re you in the mood for?”

“I’m just gonna have cereal and watch cartoons,” Sam said, grinning widely as he stood to move around the table. “I haven’t seen _Bugs Bunny_ in forever.”

“Sounds like a winner to me,” Dean agreed, moving to the fridge to get the milk. “I want Lucky Charms.”

“You always want Lucky Charms,” Sam teased, grinning as he got down both boxes of cereal. “Grab the chocolate syrup, too.”

Dean snickered, but he got the Hershey’s syrup to carry it over to the counter. “You’re such a freak, Sammy.”

“It’s good!” Sam protested, laughing as he got down the two big plastic bowls they had bought just for cereal. “Captain Crunch is great with chocolate milk.”

“It’s _nasty_ ,” Dean said, grinning. “Gag a maggot on a garbage truck type nasty. Looking at it always reminds me of barf.”

Sam rolled his eyes, still grinning as he opened the Captain Crunch. “So don’t look then.”

“I can’t help it,” Dean said, snickering. “It’s like a train wreck in a bowl.”

Sam just laughed.

 

~*~

 

It was just after noon when Dean’s cell phone started playing music. The cell was in Dean’s jacket pocket on the end of the couch, but that didn’t muffle the sound much as Dean and Sam both looked over at the jacket in surprise.

_“If you want it to be wild, gotta know just who to dial baby. (That's me.)”_

“What the fuck?” Dean muttered as Sam paused the Roadrunner cartoon they were watching so they both could listen.

“ _If you really like it hot, get someone who hits the spot, honey… (Oh yeah.) And if you want it to get done, babe you gotta get the one, the one who's got it goin' on. If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask, babe he's gotta be the best. (Tonight it's me.)”_

Sam snickered as the music stopped, looking at Dean. “And you’re _sure_ you’re straight?”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed, scowling. “I did _not_ put that shit on my phone! I never even _heard it_ before!”

The music started again and Sam grinned as he lunged towards Dean’s coat.

Dean had to move quickly to grab his coat before Sam could get to it, giving Sam a dirty look as he pulled his phone out of the pocket to flip it open. He glanced at the screen and then scowled and put the phone to his ear. “Puckerman, as soon as you tell me how you put that damned song on my phone, I’m gonna kill you.”

Sam started laughing as Dean heard Puck say cheerfully, “I just made sure you’d know when I was calling, Deano. I thought ‘ _Get Yourself A Bad Boy’_ was pretty fitting as my ringtone, since _everyone_ knows I’m a badass.”

Dean snorted and kicked Sam’s hip lightly, sure that was Quinn and Kurt he heard laughing in the background. “It made Sam laugh so hard he might piss himself. What’d you want, asshole?”

Puck snickered. “I’ve been instructed to invite you two to the barbecue Kurt’s dad decided to have today.”

“Really?” Dean asked, surprised. “What kind of barbecue?”

Sam perked up, stifling his laughter and looking up at Dean interestedly while Dean listened to Puck saying, “Ribs, a brisket, steaks, probably some other stuff if Kurt gets bored.”

Dean heard Kurt call in the background, “With baked beans, corn casserole, three kinds of salad, fresh rolls, and lots of ice cold watermelon for dessert!”

Puck laughed, adding, “Yeah, and all the fixings, too. I’m sure you heard him.”

“Yeah, I did,” Dean agreed, starting to grin. “Just a sec.” He took the phone away from his face, looking down at Sam. “You wanna go to a barbecue at Kurt’s? They’re going all out.”

Sam grinned widely. “Sounds great!”

Dean laughed and put the phone back to his ear. “We’re in, man. What’s the occasion, anyway?”

“Burt decided having so many people around today was a good excuse to barbecue,” Puck said, laughing. “And when the Hummels barbecue there’s food for an army, so Kurt wants reinforcements to help eat it all.”

Dean snickered. “We’ll be there in a little bit.”

“Cool!” Puck said, sounding pleased, then he added teasingly, “When you get here, I’ll change your ringtone for me back to Springsteen if you want. I only changed mine, Kurt’s, and Quinn’s.”

“I don’t even have their numbers,” Dean said, laughing.

“You do now,” Puck said, and he sounded so smug that Dean had to snicker.

“Thanks, I guess, but that ringtone you put on here is _terrible_ , man,” Dean said, amused. “When did you have time to screw with my phone, anyway?”

“On the way to Dayton yesterday,” Puck replied, still smug. “I stole it out of your coat on the way to the car and you never noticed, not even when I put it back at the thrift store.”

“Is that why you let Sam sit in the front?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Yep!”

Puck might have intended to say more, but suddenly there was a clatter of noise as someone else grabbed the phone. “Hey!” Puck said indignantly in the background, laughing.

“Is for horses, sweetheart,” Kurt’s cheerful voice said, making it obvious he was the one holding the phone now. “Get your butt over here, Dean. We’re almost ready to eat. You and Noah can talk after you get here.”

Dean looked at the phone when the connection died, laughing. “The little shit hung up on me.”

“Puck?” Sam asked, laughing.

“No, Kurt took his phone and said to get our asses in gear, and then hung up on me,” Dean said as he stood up, amused. “Evidently the food is almost done.”

Sam grinned and got up, stretching. “Sounds like maybe we need to put on some clothes, then.”

“That’d be a good idea,” Dean agreed, laughing as he headed towards his room.

Sam followed behind him, still grinning widely. “Whose numbers did he add to your phone?”

“Quinn and Kurt,” Dean replied, ducking into his room and going to the laundry basket still on his dresser. “I’m kinda scared to find out what their ringtones are now.”

Sam just laughed, disappearing into his room and closing the door.

 

~*~

 

When Dean and Sam got to the Hummel house, they were both a little surprised to see Puck’s truck was still parked where it had been the day before, blocked in by Burt’s big Dodge Ram. Burt had come home late the night before after towing a friend's car, and he had parked behind Puck’s truck because the Ranger was in his usual spot. Carole’s car was still behind the Navigator where Finn had parked it after he drove Rachel home, so Kurt’s truck had obviously not been moved either.

“Do you think they stayed over?” Sam asked quietly as Dean turned off the Impala.

“Looks that way,” Dean replied, looking over at Sam. “Quinn probably didn’t feel like trying to climb into either truck, she was pretty tired.”

Sam seemed to think about it a moment and then said, “I bet Puck’s mom is pissed. She told Kurt not to let Puck do anything around Sarah.”

Dean snorted, amused. “Sammy, dumbass, just because Puck probably stayed doesn’t mean he got laid.”

Sam gave Dean a skeptical look. “Have you _met_ Puck? Or seen how Kurt looks at him?”

“Yeah, I have,” Dean said, trying not to laugh. “I’ve also _listened_ to both of them, so I know Kurt’s not ready for a whole lot more than makin’ out yet, and that Puck’s gonna wait for him however long it takes.” He got out without waiting for Sam to reply, pocketing his keys but not bothering to lock the car before he started towards the Hummels’ front porch. The Hummels lived in a really nice subdivision, and Dean was sure that no one was going to try and steal his baby in broad daylight.

Sam got out and hurried around the car, slowing to walk next to Dean as he gave him a funny look. “You talk about that kind of thing with them?”

Dean gave Sam a quelling look. “Don’t start again, Sam. Not now.”

“I’m not!  Just… Nobody _I_ know talks about that kind of thing,” Sam said quickly, then he added, “It’d be kinda nice if they did. I _always_ feel like I’m blundering around in the dark, trying to figure out what a girl expects from me.”

Dean snickered. “Well, if it helps any, Brittany was real impressed with your _blundering_.”

Sam blushed suddenly, but he looked kind of pleased. “How do you know that?”

“She called Kurt yesterday morning to gossip,” Dean replied as he climbed the stairs onto the front porch, smirking. “According to him, she couldn’t stop talking about you.”

Sam blushed even redder but his smile widened into a pleased grin. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Dean said, laughing slightly as he stopped at the Hummels’ front door to look at Sam. “You seem surprised.”

“Well, I am, a little,” Sam said, blushing still and looking kind of amazed. “I mean, I know _I_ had a great time, but they didn’t even kiss me goodnight or anything when they dropped me off. I kinda wondered if I had done something wrong.”

Dean grinned. “Well, you can stop wonderin’ if you did it wrong.”

Sam laughed, blushing darker as he reached out to shove Dean. “I know I didn’t do _that_ wrong! Just knock on the door and shut up, jerk.”

“Okay, bitch,” Dean said cheerfully, knocking on the door.

The door was thrown open after a just a moment and Sarah beamed at them. “Hi! Come in!”

“Hey kiddo,” Dean said with a grin, ruffling Sarah’s curly mop of hair on his way by her. He glanced around the living room, surprised to see it was deserted except for Sarah, who seemed to have been watching TV going by the fact there was some freaky looking little cartoon kid scampering around on the big-screen television. “Where is everybody?”

“Out by the pool,” Sarah said, beaming at Dean and then giving Sam a hopeful look. “Do you watch _Dexter’s Laboratory_ , Sam?”

Sam blinked, looking kind of wary as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “Uhm, no. I never saw it.”

Sarah beamed at him and grabbed Sam’s hand to drag him towards the couch. “Watch with me then, it’s great.”

“I can for a minute, I guess,” Sam said, giving Dean a look that clearly asked for rescue.

Dean just grinned at Sam and started towards the back door. “You two have fun,” he said cheerfully. “I’m sure someone will tell you when we’re ready to eat.”

“Carole said just a minute ago that it’ll be ten more minutes,” Sarah said, sitting on the couch without letting go of Sam’s hand. “Quinn was craving bacon again so Burt is making her a bacon cheeseburger, even though Mom doesn’t like her eating bacon or cheeseburgers.”

Sam sat in Burt’s chair instead of on the couch, gently extracting his hand from Sarah’s grip. “Why not?”

“Because we’re Jewish, duh,” Sarah said, rolling her eyes as she showed Sam the Star of David necklace she was wearing. “It’s not _kosher_.”

“Oh,” Sam said, obviously relieved that Sarah wasn’t complaining about him pulling away.

Dean snickered at them as he reached the back door. “Enjoy your cartoons, kiddos.” He didn’t give them a chance to reply, heading out back to look around interestedly.

It had been too dark on the back porch to see much besides the vague shine of water the night before, so Dean was a little surprised by how nice the back yard was. The screened-in back porch went across the back of the house as far as the extension where Finn’s bedroom and Burt’s unfinished home office were, and there was a covered patio just outside the porch that extended out into the yard almost as far as the pool. There was a big picnic table on the patio, along with a huge fancy grill and what looked to Dean like an entire outdoor kitchen, and Burt looked pretty happy as he played with the food on the grill.

Carole and Quinn were both relaxing in chairs by the in-ground pool, laughing as they watched Kurt, Puck, Finn, and Rachel play chicken in the water. Puck and Finn were both wearing shorts and white tank tops while Kurt wore a plain black t-shirt and a rather short pair of swim trunks, and Rachel was wearing a decidedly old fashioned one-piece bathing suit that looked surprisingly good on her. Kurt was perched on Puck’s shoulders and Rachel was on Finn’s, which gave Finn and Rachel a height advantage that Rachel was happy to use. Kurt and Puck got dunked just after Dean started towards the pool, but they were both laughing so hard as they resurfaced that it was obvious they didn’t mind.

Dean went through the screen door and walked across the patio as he nodded to Burt, who grinned and tipped his beer towards Dean. Dean grinned at Burt and then turned his attention forward again as he continued over to Carole and Quinn, grinning as he took in how they were dressed. Carole was wearing tight jeans and a white t-shirt with a denim vest over it and looked tanned and happy stretched out in her chair. Quinn was in the lounge chair next to her wearing a plain white tank top that accentuated her baby belly with a pair of board shorts she had obviously borrowed because they swallowed her whole.

“Lookin’ good, beautiful,” Dean said cheerfully as he reached Quinn and Carole, leaning down to kiss Quinn’s cheek lightly before he gave Carole a grin. “You’re no slouch yourself though, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Carole said cheerfully, giving him a pleased smile. “I’m glad you and Sam decided to join us.”

Quinn beamed up at Dean, reaching to take his hand as she added teasingly, “Even if you are lying to me.”

“We couldn’t refuse good barbecue,” Dean said to Carole with a grin, and then he looked at Quinn as he dropped to one knee by her chair so she wouldn’t have to crane her neck to look up at him. “And don’t you call me a liar, girl. I know a beautiful woman when I see one.” He leaned to kiss her and then teased, “Even if you did borrow some other guy’s clothes.”

Quinn laughed, blushing. “They’re Finn’s. I can’t fit into Kurt’s clothes anymore, and I didn’t feel like going home last night when I knew Kurt wouldn’t mind if I slept in his bed.”

“So you’re sleepin’ with Puck’s boyfriend now too, huh?” Dean teased. “Should I be jealous?”

Carole laughed as Quinn swatted Dean’s shoulder. “No,” Quinn said quickly, looking amused and happy. “He slept on the hide-a-bed up in the living room with Puck while Sarah and I slept in Kurt’s bed.” She poked his chest. “And before you even say it, everyone was fully dressed and behaved themselves.”

Dean smirked at her. “Sure, and Puck’s up for sainthood, too.”

“He should be,” Carole said with amusement, making Dean look over at her. “Kurt was pouting half the morning because Puck was such a gentleman.”

Quinn giggled, nodding and pretending not to notice the indignant squawk from Kurt in the pool as she added, “He hardly even got a kiss good night to hear him tell it.”

Puck laughed and waded towards the side of the pool closest to them. “I promised Burt I’d behave myself.”

Dean looked over at Puck and Kurt, laughing when he saw the disgruntled look on Kurt’s face as Kurt followed Puck to the side of the pool.

“Until _I_ was ready,” Kurt said, pouting and shooting his dad a dirty look before he looked back at Puck. “And I was ready to make out a little, at least!”

Puck laughed and put his hands on the side of the pool, and then he was surging up out of the water to put a foot on the ledge and stand easily.

Dean made himself not look at Puck for more than a moment or two, even though Puck was almost close enough to touch. Just a glance was enough to tell Dean that Puck looked hot as hell standing there dripping wet, even in a baggy borrowed tank top and swim trunks that were several sizes too big. Puck obviously knew it too, standing there in that easy slouch he always adopted when he knew people were looking at him and liking what they saw.

Puck grinned down at Kurt, who had stopped a couple feet from the side of the pool, and leaned to offer him his hand as he said, “Yeah, but I didn’t think I could resist you if I let you start anything while we were sharing a bed. I can usually behave myself when I need to, but you sure don’t make it easy on a guy.”

Dean turned his attention back to Kurt just as the kid started to smile slowly. “Really?” Kurt asked, looking up at Puck with a happy sparkle in his eyes.

Puck’s grin softened into an amused, fond smile. “Yeah babe, really.” He waved his hand at Kurt. “Now are you gonna let me help you out or what?”

“Or what,” Kurt said with a laugh, moving to the edge of the pool. He shot up out of the water much the way Puck had done, climbing to his feet gracefully and then giving Puck a happy smile. “You’re not the only one who spends a lot of time in a pool during the summer.”

Puck was grinning widely as he let his gaze roam over Kurt’s upper body, which wasn’t nearly as defined as Puck’s but was still more muscular than Dean had really expected Kurt to be. “We’ll have to go swimming more often then, babe.” He gave Kurt a wicked little smirk. “I like you half naked and wet.”

Kurt laughed, blushing very red. “Maybe, if you stop making me go to bed without even a decent goodnight kiss.”

Puck laughed, clutching as his chest theatrically. “Oh, ow! That hurt!” He looked at Dean and Quinn, pretending to pout despite the wicked sparkle in his eyes. “Did you hear that? He doesn’t think I can _kiss_ good enough!”

Quinn giggled as Dean grinned up at Puck and teased, “Well, they _did_ say you were a gentleman.”

Kurt laughed and turned away to start towards the patio, still blushing. “Go ahead, make fun, but next time I’ll just sleep in my own bed with Quinn and Sarah.”

Puck started after Kurt, smirking. “You wouldn’t make me sleep alone on the couch after your dad said you could join me, babe, and we both know it.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Puck with a sudden smirk. “Are you completely sure of that?”

Finn and Rachel were drying off near the edge of the patio, and they both seemed rather bemused as they watched Kurt and Puck walking towards them. “I still can’t believe your dad actually let you sleep with your _boyfriend_ ,” Rachel said, looking like she wasn’t sure if she should be scandalized or not. “My dads would have laughed themselves silly and then grounded me just for _asking_!”

“They were fully dressed, and Puck gave me his word not to do anything,” Burt said with amusement, drawing attention to where he was removing the last of the food from the grill. He gave Rachel a sudden grin, reaching up with his free hand to shift the plain brown hat he was wearing as he added, “And he knows I spend every fall deer hunting, so I figured he’d keep it. Me and my favorite rifle were just down the hall.”

Rachel blinked and then started laughing as Finn snickered next to her, looking surprised and very amused.

Kurt was blushing as he moved to start setting the table without bothering to dry off first, giving Burt an exasperated look. “I’m sixteen, Dad, not twelve! Kissing my boyfriend won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Burt snorted, picking up the platter of steaks, bacon, and burgers to carry them to the picnic table, which already held several foil-covered dishes. “It’s not fair to make out with him when you know nothin’ else is gonna happen. I remember when your momma did that to me, and it damn near drove me crazy.” He paused slightly and then added quickly, “Not that you need to be doing more! Waiting is good, great even, just, I’ve _seen_ how he looks at you. He’s tempted even when you’re _washing the dishes_ , so he did good not to let you start anything.”

“See?” Puck said, looking pleased. “Even _your dad’s_ on my side.” He stuck his tongue out at Kurt, making a ‘nyaah’ noise.

Kurt blinked and stared at Puck for just a moment before he laughed. “Just shut up and go tell Sarah and Sam that it’s time to eat.”

“Sure babe,” Puck said, grinning as he moved to kiss Kurt’s cheek and then sauntered into the house, looking smug.

Dean snickered at them and looked back at Quinn, giving her a smile as he stood up. “C’mon, pretty momma, it looks like chow’s on.”

Quinn giggled and nodded, lifting her hand. “Help me up?”

“Anytime,” Dean agreed, taking her hand and moving next to her to put his other hand under her elbow. “I’ve got you, but be careful.”

Quinn braced against the chair with her free hand, pushing herself up as Dean steadied her, and a moment later she was on her feet, though Dean didn’t miss the way she winced as she moved her free hand to her back. “That’s a little harder every day.” She sighed, looking down at her belly as she added, “Beth’s getting awfully heavy.”

Dean chuckled and moved to put one arm around her shoulders, not at all surprised when she leaned gratefully against his side. “Just look on the bright side: you’re in the home stretch now.”

Quinn smiled, looking up at him as she rubbed her belly with one hand, sliding the other arm around his waist. “True. Regionals isn’t very far away, and then just two days later I’ll be able to make someone else carry her around.”

Carole laughed, slipping past them as she teased, “I thought the same thing when I had Finn, but once I had him I could hardly make myself put him down.”

Dean and Quinn started after Carole as Quinn gave Carole an amused look. “Nancy says the same thing, when she’s not complaining about the fact I don’t want to raise Beth as Jewish. If I don’t let her bring a rabbi in to the delivery room, I’m pretty sure she’s going to kick me out on the spot.”

Carole took a seat at the table between Burt and Finn, smiling over at Quinn. “I remember what that was like, too. My parents on are Baptist, and Finn's grandparents on his father’s side are Catholic, so I caught it from both sides when I decided we just wouldn’t go to church at all so I wouldn’t have to choose.”

Quinn laughed, giving Dean a grateful little smile when he helped her sit down on the empty bench along the other side of the picnic table, and then she turned her attention across the table to smile at Carole. “I’ve been thinking about the same thing. My parents are Catholic, but I don’t really want to go back to their church either.” Her smile turned a little wry. “I’ve learned a lot this year, and I don’t really agree with a lot of what they taught me anymore.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re growing up,” Burt said a bit gruffly, leaning to put a cheeseburger and a pile of bacon on Quinn’s plate. “I think a lot of kids grow out of religion for a while around your age. I know I did, and it took me most of ten years to want to go back. That didn’t last long, though.” He looked over at Kurt as he put the plate of cheeseburgers back down, smiling slightly. “I refuse to support anyone that tries to tell me there’s something wrong with my son.”

Kurt beamed and put the potato salad on the table, then walked over to Burt to give him a quick one-armed hug as he said, “I love you too, Dad.” He turned away again to go get drinks for everyone, not seeming to notice the way Burt was blushing.

Carole reached over and patted Burt’s hand, looking amused, and Burt gave her a wry little smile before he looked around at the rest of them. “Well, what are you all waiting for? Dig in.”

Dean grinned and took a seat next to Quinn to start filling his plate as everyone began passing around plates and bowls of food.

Sam came outside a moment later, squeezing onto the very end of the bench by Dean instead of taking a seat at the other end of the table where there was more room.

Quinn reached to get a plate and handed it to Dean, and then Dean smirked as he put the plate in front of Sam and then offered him the bowl of potato salad. “Want some, Sammy?”

“Thanks,” Sam said, taking salad with a grateful smile.

Puck came out of the house then with his arm around Sarah, snickering as he saw where Sam was sitting. “Too bad, baby girl, you’ll have to sit by someone else.”

Sarah pouted, walking around to sit by Rachel as she gave Sam an unhappy look. “I guess.”

Sam blushed but didn’t look towards her as he passed the potato salad across the table to Burt, and Kurt was obviously trying not to laugh as he started passing out cold drinks. “You’ll survive sitting by Rachel, I promise.” He gave Sarah a smile and then moved over to stand at the end of the table, putting cold beers in front of Burt, Carole, and Dean as he smiled at Sam. “Do you want a Dr Pepper, Sammy, or something else? There’s lemonade, and we’ve got other kinds of soda if you want something different today.”

“Dr Pepper is fine,” Sam said, giving Kurt a grateful look. “Thank you.”

“Alright,” Kurt turned his attention to Quinn, still smiling. “What would you like?”

“Anything but water,” Quinn said quickly, looking a bit sheepish. “I know I’m not supposed to, but I’d kill for something sweet.”

Kurt laughed. “How about some raspberry lemonade? At least I made that with real fruit and agave nectar.”

Quinn smiled, relieved. “Perfect.”

Kurt grinned and then looked at Finn and Rachel. “And you two?”

“Lemonade for me,” Rachel said brightly, smiling.

“And I’ll take a beer,” Finn added, grinning.

“No you won’t,” Carole said with a laugh.

“Dean’s got one!” Finn protested, looking at his mom.

“Dean’s old enough to vote so as far as I’m concerned he can drink anything he wants,” Carole replied, smirking at her son as she sipped her beer. “You are _sixteen_ and if I catch you with alcohol you won’t be driving a car for a month.”

Finn sighed, pouting just a bit as he looked back at Kurt. “Lemonade, I guess.”

Kurt tried very hard not to laugh, but it was obvious he wanted to as he looked finally at Puck and Sarah. “Sarah? Noah?”

“Dr Pepper,” Sarah said quickly, looking up from putting together a hamburger.

“I’ll have a beer, babe,” Puck said, grinning widely as he put a steak on his plate.

Carole’s eyebrows went up a bit as she looked at Puck. “Would your mother allow that, Noah?”

Puck looked at Carole in surprise. “She doesn’t mind if I have a beer every once in a while, ma’am.”

“Mom even buys him beer sometimes,” Sarah piped up, looking over at Carole. “Mostly just when he’s done something really sweet though, like when he washed her car and cleaned it out for her while she was sleeping last weekend. After she saw her car she went to the Seven-Eleven and got him a six-pack of Budweiser, but I don’t think he likes that kind of beer anymore. He used to drink them all when Mom got him some, but this time there’s still three cans in the fridge.”

Carole gave Puck a surprised smile, pleased. “In that case, I won’t say anything more.”

“Dude, she got you a six-pack of Bud and you only drank three in a _week_?” Finn asked, looking at Puck like he had just grown a second head. “What’s wrong with you?”

Puck snorted, laughing. “Nothing, man. I’ve just got better things to do than getting drunk.”

Quinn smiled and reached over to give Puck’s hand a squeeze. “We’re both too smart for that anymore.”

“Amen, momma,” Puck agreed, leaning to kiss her cheek before he glanced at Finn and added, “Once you screw up royally ‘cause you had too much to drink, you’ll learn there’s better ways to relax, too.”

“Like spending time with family, and friends,” Kurt said, carrying three glasses of iced lemonade in one hand and two cans of Dr Pepper in the other. He moved around the table passing out drinks, and let out a little surprised laugh when Puck caught him on the way by, slinging an arm around his waist.

Puck grinned up at Kurt, his hazel eyes warm and sparkling as he said, “Exactly like that, babe.” He reached up to hook his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck, tugging him downwards, and Kurt laughed softly, looking pleased as he bent to let Puck pull him into a kiss. Kurt only lingered a moment before he pulled away, and Puck let him go as Kurt continued around the table to give Finn, Rachel, and Sarah their drinks.

“I still don’t understand how you can be gay now,” Sarah said between bites of her burger, looking at Puck like he was a weird bug or something. “You’re like, _famous_ for chasing women. I hear the older kids talk about you all the time on the bus, and I _saw you_ with Santana.”

Puck blushed very red. “I still like girls, brat, I just like Kurt more.”

Sarah looked at Kurt measuringly while she chewed another big bite, and then swallowed and looked back at Puck. “He _does_ dress better than any of the girls you’ve brought home, and he’s a lot nicer, too. He doesn’t yell at me for watching you two kiss, or threaten to snatch me bald if I look in his purse like Santana did. She was really kind of mean.”

Puck laughed again as he ran a hand over his close-cropped mohawk, looking a little sheepish and still blushing. “Well, I’m glad you like him.”

“Mommy likes him too, she thinks he’s good for you,” Sarah said grinning suddenly. “She told me she thinks Kurt is why you’ve stopped getting in so much trouble all the time, and that she wishes you decided to be gay last year so you wouldn’t have gotten suspended so many times and flunked out.”

Puck looked embarrassed, obviously at a loss for words, and Dean couldn’t keep from grinning as he wondered how long Puck had been trying to impress Kurt.

Kurt put a beer in front of Puck and then sat down next to him with his own lemonade, giving Sarah a quelling look. “Sarah, what did I tell you about making Noah blush?”

“That it’s mean to do it just because I can,” Sarah said, rolling her eyes. “It’s fun, though! He’s adorable when he’s all red-faced and trying to think of something to say that I can’t turn back on him.”

Quinn turned towards Dean, biting her lip to stifle her giggles, and Dean smirked, winking at her.

Kurt obviously tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t keep the amusement he felt completely out of his voice as he asked, “You don’t like it when he teases you and makes _you_ blush, do you?”

Sarah made a face and sighed. “No, I guess not.”

“Then stop picking at him,” Kurt said, reaching for the platter of brisket. “Or next time he’s embarrassing _you_ , I won’t make him stop.”

“Alright, I guess,” Sarah said grudgingly, picking up her hamburger again. “You better remember to make him be nice to me, though.”

“I promise,” Kurt said, laughing slightly as he put the platter back down and looked at Puck. “Would you pass the carrot-raisin salad, please?”

Puck leaned to get the carrot-raisin salad, offering the bowl to Kurt to let him get a spoonful as he murmured, “Thanks, babe.”

Kurt smiled at Puck, putting the ladle back into the salad bowl and then leaning to kiss Puck’s cheek lightly. “You’re welcome. Now pass the ribs, I’m starving.”

Puck snickered and put the bowl of salad back, obediently reaching for the platter of ribs.

Carole looked across the table at Quinn and gave her an impish grin. “See? Kurt can handle being a mom for little Beth when you’re not up to it. He’s getting Puck pretty well trained, and children are easy after a man like him.”

Dean snickered at that as Quinn giggled, looking surprised.

Kurt laughed, blushing. “Carole!”

Carole grinned at him. “What? It’s true, Kurt, don’t try to deny it.”

Kurt put two ribs on his plate and then leaned to get a roll out of the basket of bread, still blushing. “I’m still a guy, difficult as that is for some people to remember, so I’m definitely _not_ mom material.”

“You could both be dads, though,” Rachel said, grinning at Kurt as she finished building herself a sandwich with one of the veggie burgers Burt had grilled just for her. Dean could still hardly fathom how the girl could be a vegetarian, but she was a fanatic about it, even refusing to eat eggs. The only exception she made was dairy products, and she said that was because nothing had to die to make them. “That’s how it is in my family and I think we do pretty well.”

“Didn’t that ever confuse you, though?” Dean asked curiously. “Not having a mom, I mean?”

Rachel shook her head, smiling happily. “Oh no. My dads are the greatest parents ever, even if they do still think I’m twelve. I hardly ever missed having a mom around.”

“And then when you found her she wasn’t worth looking for,” Finn added, frowning.

“The whole thing with Jesse _was_ very hurtful,” Rachel agreed, looking a bit less happy. “She has never admitted to it, but Jesse said it was her idea for him to pretend he fell in love with me so he could make sure I found out about her. It was… unkind.”

“Just plain wrong, you mean,” Puck muttered, scowling a bit. “Woman should’ve known better.”

“I still can’t believe your _mother_ did that to you,” Carole said, shaking her head and looking a little disgusted. “What was she thinking?”

“Not all mothers are as great as you, Carole,” Quinn said quietly, looking down at her plate with sudden tears in her eyes.

Dean ran his hand over Quinn’s back while Puck leaned closer to Quinn’s other side and took her hand in his as he said, “You’ve got real family now, Quinny. Just forget those hypocrites.”

Quinn gave Puck a crooked little smile as she wiped her eyes with her free hand and laced their fingers together, her gaze straying past Puck to Kurt. “Family that loves me when I’m hormonal and weepy, even.”

Puck grinned and nodded as Kurt leaned to reach past Puck and put his hand on Quinn’s arm, giving her an impish grin. “Especially then. It gives us an excuse to spoil you a bit.”

Quinn laughed softly, smiling wider as she teased, “By getting me a bowl of ice cream?”

“Not until you eat your lunch,” Kurt replied immediately, grinning as he turned his attention back to his plate to pick up a rib delicately. “There’s a nice organic vanilla bean ice cream _and_ fresh raspberries, though. I picked some up when Noah and I went after the meat this morning.”

Quinn made a low happy noise, looking at Puck. “Your boyfriend loves me.”

Puck laughed, teasing her, “He’d better, since you’re having my baby.”

Quinn giggled, looking over at Finn, who was just opening his mouth. “If you start singing that song I swear you’ll wear that bowl of macaroni salad.”

Finn grinned at her. “I wasn’t going to, I was just going to say that you’re lucky Puck doesn’t know it.”

Puck grinned at Finn. “Do share, man. What song?”

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head as he muttered, “Now she’s done it.”

“ _You’re Having My Baby_ ,” Finn said. “It was by like, Paul Anka, I think. It’s been a while since I looked it up.”

“That’s how the doofus told my parents I was pregnant,” Quinn added, giving Finn a dirty look before she turned her attention to Puck. “He sang to them, which they loved until it dawned on them _what_ he was singing, and then I didn’t have parents anymore.”

“Dude,” Puck said, looking over at Finn. “I know you can be kind of dumb, man, but you _sang it to them_?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” Finn protested. “And besides, it was all Kurt’s fault! He _told me_ to sing to them.”

Kurt made a protesting noise, quickly swallowing a bite of rib to say, “I told you to tell them how you really felt about Quinn in a _song_ , Finn, not to tell them about the _baby_! I thought you were smart enough not to do that until Quinn was ready.”

“That was how I really felt,” Finn said, looking just a little annoyed. “That was when I still thought it was _my_ baby, remember? I meant every word of it, and you _told_ me to sing something that came from the heart.”

Kurt looked like he couldn't decide whether to be upset or amused. “But Finn, singing _that song_ to her _parents_?”

“What was so bad about it?” Carole asked, looking curious.

Quinn gave Finn another dirty look. “Go on, Finn. Sing a little for _your_ mom. The part about the seed went over _especially_ well with my dad.”

Finn blushed and looked down at his plate. “Okay, yeah, that was kind of bad.”

“I’m waiting,” Carole said, looking at Finn.

Finn looked at his mom quickly, his eyes widening. “Seriously?”

“I want to hear it, Finn,” Carole said, nodding.

Finn groaned and then took a deep breath, his blush getting darker as he began to sing, careful not to look at anyone else. “ _You’re having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me. You’re having my baby. What a lovely way of saying what you’re thinking of me… I can see it, your face is glowing. I can see it in your eyes, I’m happy you know it. That you’re having my baby. You’re the woman that I love and I love what it’s doing to you. You’re a woman in love and I love what’s going through you. The need inside you, I see it showing, oh the seed inside you baby, do you feel it growing? Are you happy you know_ —“

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Carole interrupted, looking at Finn like he was insane. “Finn, what possessed you to sing that to the girl’s _parents_? You’re lucky her father didn’t kill you on the spot!”

“I would have,” Burt agreed, giving Finn a wryly amused look. “Do you have a death wish, son?”

“No! I just, I thought it would go over _better_ than it did,” Finn said, blushing very red and looking sheepish.

Puck snickered. “I’d be surprised, but this _is_ the guy who told me he had to miss football practice because his mom had her _prostate_ removed and he had to take care of her.”

Everyone started laughing except Carole, who looked at Finn a little wide-eyed. “Did I drop you on your head as a baby and I just don’t remember it?”

“Mom!” Finn protested, looking somewhere between hurt and amused.

“Women don’t even _have_ prostates, Finn,” Rachel said, giggling as she leaned against Finn’s side, hooking her arm through his. “ _Everyone_ knows that.”

“Puck _believed me_ , so he’s not much smarter!” Finn protested.

“Oh no, I just gave my best bud the benefit of the doubt until I got home and made sure I was right,” Puck said, laughing. “I thought that if you were gonna lie to _me_ you’d have come up with something a little better than that, but I was wrong.”

“Why were you lying to him to begin with?” Rachel asked, giving Finn a bright-eyed, amused grin.

“Because he kept making fun of me for being in Glee and said it was making me gay,” Finn replied quickly, then he smirked suddenly and looked over at Puck. “And then he joined and it really _did_ turn him gay.”

“Not gay, just too smart to bother chasing women anymore,” Puck disagreed, smirking at Finn. “Kurt looks better in a pair of his ‘skinny jeans’ than any woman I ever ... dated, and he treats me better than my last five girlfriends did, plus I don’t have to worry about PMS _ever again_.”

“Can I go watch TV again now?” Sarah asked suddenly, drawing attention to her for the first time in a while. She had finished her burger and looked kind of hopeful as she added, “I don’t want to miss _Danny Phantom_. We don’t have cable at home and I never get to see it.”

Puck looked over at Burt and Carole, and Carole smiled as she looked at Sarah and said, “Sure sweetie, go enjoy yourself.”

Sarah beamed, jumping up. “Thanks Auntie Carole!” She ran into the house without waiting for anyone else to speak, making Carole laugh softly.

“Now that your baby sister is gone,” Kurt said pointedly, looking at Puck. “You’ve got some explaining to do, mister. Those _so_ better not have been the best reasons you can come up with for dating me.”

Puck put his arm around Kurt, leaning closer with a wicked little grin. “If you want me to tell _everyone_ all the things I love about you, I can.”

“You love me?” Kurt repeated, surprised.

“Well yeah. Duh,” Puck said, his eyebrows going up. “I gave up _women_ for you, baby. They were my favorite hobby.”

Dean snickered at that and Quinn elbowed him, obviously trying not to giggle.

“And how many people have you told that you love them?” Kurt asked, smiling but looking just a little bit wary. “People you dated, I mean, not family like Quinn.”

“Just you,” Puck replied, blushing slightly. “Well, okay, so maybe I haven’t exactly _said it_ to you, but I thought you knew anyway. I mean, I don’t hide it well.” He paused and then admitted, “Or at all, really. Not any more.”

“It would be really nice to hear it,” Kurt said, smiling wider and looking very happy.

“I love you,” Puck said immediately, giving Kurt a sweet smile even though he was blushing redder as he said it. “Like I love breathing, babe. More. I’m just not so good at saying stuff like that.”

Kurt beamed and leaned towards Puck, who met him halfway with a sweet, loving kiss, then Kurt pulled away a bit and murmured, “You could always sing to me when you have something to say. You’re very good at getting your point across that way.”

Puck kissed Kurt again and then he teased, “Do I have to do it at the dinner table?”

Kurt laughed and turned back to his plate, blushing as he noticed the way everyone was watching them. “Definitely not. Save it for when we’re alone.”

“Cool,” Puck said, grinning as he reached for his fork again.

“They’re so adorable,” Quinn said, looking at Dean with a beamy little smile. “It must be nice being so in love.”

“Seems like it would be,” Dean agreed, amused and trying to ignore the look that got him from Sam. He nudged Quinn’s elbow with his, adding teasingly, “You’d better finish your dinner, beautiful, or Kurt won’t let you have any ice cream.”

Quinn laughed and reached for her fork as Carole smiled at Dean and asked, “Haven’t you ever been in love, Dean?”

“I’ve gotten close once or twice,” Dean said, smiling across the table at Carole. “We don’t really stick around anywhere long enough for me to get to know a girl that well.” Not that he really believed he would end up with a girl, not any more, but he wasn’t going to admit that part.

“Sometimes you don’t have to get to know them,” Carole replied, reaching for her beer and smiling as she looked at Burt. “You meet someone and you just know.”

Burt smiled warmly at Carole. “If you’re lucky, yeah.”

“Can we change the subject, please?” Finn asked quickly then, looking amused. “I don’t want to watch you two making eyes at each other. It’s bad enough Kurt and Puck are always doing it, but you’re supposed to be old enough to know better.”

Carole laughed, swatting her son’s shoulder. “Never tell a lady that she’s _old_ , Finn!”

Finn looked sheepish even though he was still amused. “I didn’t mean it that way, Mom.”

Burt snickered. “Someone please pass the ribs.”

Puck picked up the ribs and leaned to pass them across the table to Carole, who accepted them with a quick smile and then offered Burt the plate. “You do love your barbecue,” Carole said, amused. “This is what, your third helping of ribs?”

“That’s because Kurt won’t let me barbecue very often anymore,” Burt said with a chuckle, taking three more ribs off of the plate. “I have to enjoy it when I get the chance.”

“Because the doctor said—“ Kurt began, but Burt cut him off.

“I know, I know, low fat foods and lots of vegetables, and I try, son, really I do.” Burt gave his son a fond smile. “I know you make me eat healthy just because you care, that’s why I go to that organic place downtown for lunch even though their burgers aren’t nearly as good as Sonic.”

Carole reached for Burt’s hand, giving Kurt a warm smile. “I’m glad you keep an eye on him so well, Kurt. We want to keep him around a very long time, don’t we?”

“We sure do,” Kurt agreed, smiling.

Quinn shifted to lean against Dean’s side then, and Dean switched his fork to his other hand so he could put his arm around her, giving her a soft smile. Quinn smiled back, settling closer and relaxing as she picked at what was left of her cheeseburger. She had already finished off the bacon Burt had made for her, as well as a generous helping of the baked beans, which were sweet and tangy with lots of bacon diced up in them.

“Dean, if I didn’t know you I really wouldn’t have expected you to be so nice,” Rachel said suddenly, making Dean and Quinn both look at her in surprise. Rachel smiled at them, adding, “I overheard Karofsky telling Azimio about what happened the other morning.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he gave Rachel a quelling look. “Rachel, we don’t need to talk about that _right now_ , do we?”

Rachel looked at Kurt and then her eyes went wide and Dean was sure she had just realized that Kurt hadn’t told his family about the incident in the bathroom. “Oh! Uhm, no, I guess not! I was just surprised, is all. He scared Karofsky so bad you would think he was even more of a tough-guy than Puck, but Dean’s not really like that at all.”

Puck laughed. “He _is_ tougher than me, he’s just not a jerk about it like I was.”

“Not unless someone hurts somebody he cares about,” Sam said then, speaking up for the first time in a long while. Everyone looked at him as Sam added, “Dean’s scary when someone messes with me. He put a guy in the hospital a few weeks back because the guy knocked me down and Dean saw it.”

“Of _course_ I beat him down,” Dean said quickly. “He was twice your size, Sammy, and _supposedly_ a buddy of mine. There was no call for him to hit you like that.”

“You didn’t hear what I said to him to make him mad, though,” Sam replied, amused. “I told him he was lucky his sister was ugly or you’d have gotten in her pants like you did with that cheerleader he had the hots for.”

Dean blushed very red. “Why the hell did you do that?!”

“I was mad!” Sam said, laughing slightly. “He was talking bad about my big brother and asked me if being a fag runs in the family, and I just said it before I even thought about it. Next thing I knew I was sprawled in the dirt with a killer headache and you were beating the sh-tuffing out of him.”

“I don’t like that word being used in my house, Sam,” Burt said suddenly, frowning at Sam.

Sam blinked and then blushed as he obviously realized what he had said. “I’m sorry, Mr Hummel, I was just repeating what Mathers said. I don’t like that word either, kids use it about me or Dean all the time and it’s never a nice feeling.”

Burt looked at Sam a moment longer and then nodded slightly. “Alright, I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Why would anyone call you or Dean anything like that?” Carole asked, looking a little surprised and confused. “Neither of you boys acts gay.” She looked at Kurt, slightly sheepish. “No offense, sweetie, but you _do_ have a hard time hiding it, even when you try.”

“You’re right,” Kurt agreed, amused. “I do.”

Carole smiled at Kurt and then looked expectantly back at Sam.

“I don’t know,” Sam said with a shrug, “they just do, even though we’re both straight.”

“Kids are mean,” Rachel said suddenly, looking unhappy. “And they always pick on new people in town, whether there’s a good reason to or not. Then once they figure out something hurts, they do it over and over again.” She glanced at Puck as she said the last part, and Puck flushed.

“I’ve _told you_ I’m sorry I was such an ass to you, Rachel,” Puck said quickly. “I wasn’t a very nice guy before I joined Glee, and I did a lot of things that I’m not proud of. The way I used to pick on you is right up close to the top of the list.”

“Before Mercedes made you stop to think about giving people slushie facials and throwing them in dumpsters, you mean,” Quinn corrected, giving Puck a wry look. “You were still a jerk after you joined Glee, and I was right there in the same boat, so I know how you feel. I used to be the queen bitch of the cheerleading squad, and I was just as mean to Rachel as you ever were.”

“That was you?” Burt asked suddenly, scowling at Puck. “ _You’re_ the jock that used to throw Kurt in the dumpster every morning when he got to school?”

Dean bit his lip, sure that Burt’s surprisingly easy acceptance of Puck being in Kurt’s life – and his pants – was about to end.

Puck flinched, unable to meet Burt’s gaze as he looked down at his plate. “Yes sir, that was me.”

“It wasn’t _only_ you,” Kurt said quickly, reaching for Puck’s hand as he looked at Burt. “And it’s over and done with, Dad, so don’t tear into him about it now. Noah hasn’t done anything like that to me or anyone else in a very long time. He even made the other guys quit harassing me once he realized it actually upset me.”

Puck looked at Kurt, pain and regret plain in his hazel eyes. “I hate that I ever made you feel like that, babe. You were always so calm about it that I never guessed you were really upset, so it didn’t seem so bad to go along with the idea when someone suggested it. You were so sarcastic and superior, telling us that we’d all be working for you someday or that if we added up our IQs we still couldn’t equal yours, and then you would throw Finn your bag and whatever fancy thing you were wearing before you stalked up to me and practically _ordered_ me to be the one to toss you in. The day I saw you run into the girls’ bathroom crying after George tossed you in, I made sure it stopped.”

“Yes, you beat him up, and then after practice that afternoon you followed me out to my car and apologized,” Kurt added, giving Puck a soft smile. “I knew there was hope for you then.” He reached up to stroke along Puck’s jaw lightly, adding, “You were very sweet, stumbling over your own words and looking so guilty and unhappy, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it for days.”

“I’m slow on the uptake sometimes,” Puck said quietly, sheepish as he leaned slightly into Kurt’s touch. “I didn’t realize why seeing you cry had hurt for a long time after that.”

“Well, you are a man,” Kurt teased gently, amused. “And you _were_ rather sure you were straight.”

Puck laughed. “Until I found out you finally had a boyfriend and I realized I wanted to kill him for touching my Cheerio.”

Kurt nodded. “And then you beat _him_ up for making me cry.” He grinned impishly. “That seems to be becoming a habit with you.”

“It’s a good habit to have,” Puck said, smiling, and then Kurt leaned to kiss him.

“Did I hear them right, Finn?” Burt asked suddenly, making Puck and Kurt pull apart again as everyone looked towards Burt in surprise. Burt was frowning at Finn, a little confused and obviously still not happy. “Did you _help_ those boys harass Kurt?”

“I didn’t really know him then,” Finn said quickly, looking at Burt. “He was just the stuck-up gay kid that was always _lording_ it over everyone and calling us overfed meatheads and stuff.” Finn looked a little ashamed as he added, “ _All_ the guys picked on him and I just kind of stood back and let them, but I _never_ did anything to him myself except for one time he made me throw a slushie at him because the guys were giving me so much crap over being friends with him.”

“That’s just as bad as hurting him yourself, Finn,” Burt said, disappointed and a little angry. “I thought you were better than that.”

“Dad, stop it,” Kurt said quickly then, making everyone look towards him again. Kurt had let his hand drop away from Puck’s jaw, and he was holding Puck’s hand in both of his own as he said firmly, “I know that when you were a kid you did the exact same kinds of things, Dad. You’ve _told_ me so. You can’t blame Noah or Finn for being _normal guys_ who went along with their buddies when they picked on the school’s only out fairy. It wasn’t fun, but I understand it and I’m not angry with either of them about any of it, so you shouldn’t be either. It was a long time ago.”

“How can you forget so quickly, son? It hasn’t even been three months since the last time you had to have me bring you clothes because someone threw a slushy at you,” Burt protested, frowning. “I _know_ you hated being treated like that.”

“Because we’re friends now, Dad,” Kurt replied calmly. “Being around me every day in Glee made them see me as a human being, not just the fag that everyone was afraid to have in the locker room or the boys bathroom because I was sure to stare and make them feel molested.”

Finn flushed and looked away at that, and Puck frowned as he stared at Finn, looking like he had just realized something he didn’t really like.

Dean watched Finn for a moment too as he wondered if that was something Finn had actually said to Kurt at some point. If it was, it lowered Dean’s opinion of the guy quite a bit, not that it was especially high to begin with. Finn was kind of stupid and from what Dean had heard the guy was prone to doing thoughtless things that hurt people who cared about him, but he hadn’t thought Finn could be cruel until then. It seemed to Dean like Kurt was very good at not obviously checking out _any_ of the guys around him, even Puck most of the time, so there was really no excuse for Finn to say such a thing unless he just wanted to hurt Kurt’s feelings.

“They’ve both been protecting me for a long time now,” Kurt went on as if he didn’t notice Finn’s reaction or the way Puck and Dean were looking at Finn because of it. “They’ve apologized repeatedly for what they did, and I believe they meant it so I’ve forgiven them. I just want us _all_ to forget about it, but for us to do that you’ve got to agree to forget about it, too, Dad.”

Burt looked into Kurt’s eyes for several moments and then sighed. “I can’t forget, but I think I can forgive them, if you’re sure they learned how wrong they were.”

“I’m sure, Dad,” Kurt replied, smiling. “Noah would never hurt me or anyone else like that, not anymore, and neither will Finn.”

“They’re very lucky that you’ve forgiven them,” Carole said quietly, looking at Puck and then at Finn, obviously disappointed most in her son. “I hope you’re right that they have learned not to act like that towards _anyone_ , whether they know them or not.”

“Mom, I have,” Finn said quietly, looking ashamed. “I said and did a lot of things I’m not proud of, especially after I found out Kurt had a crush on me, but I _know_ it was wrong and I won’t do it again.”

Carole blinked at Finn in surprise. “Kurt had a crush on you?” She looked at Kurt. ”Really?”

Kurt blushed very red, nodding. “I did. Finn was just about the only guy in the school who would actually speak to me and treat me like anything but a freak except Artie, and Artie’s been all about Tina since fifth grade. I was very lonely and Finn made me feel like he cared, at least when his football buddies weren't around, and yes. I made a fool of myself over him.” He made a face, adding, “I might have gotten a little fresh during a performance a couple of times, and I sang love songs to him more than once, too. In public.”

“Which was all kinds of mortifying,” Finn said, still obviously ashamed. “I was… really mean to him for a while after the last time he sang to me.” He looked across the table at Puck. “Until someone threw me into a wall and told me that I’d better get my head on straight fast or next time I made Kurt cry, he was gonna beat me to a pulp.”

Kurt looked at Puck in surprise. “You threatened _Finn_ , too?”

Puck was blushing but didn’t look like he regretted it even a little. “I saw your face after he stormed off that day you followed him into the dressing room at Glee practice to try and find out what his problem was. I heard him yelling as he left that you were freaking him out and he wanted you to stay away from him. You didn’t have a thing for him anymore then, but I _know_ it still hurt you for him to yell at you like that.”

“It did,” Kurt admitted, “but only because I didn’t know what I had done to make him so angry. I thought we were good friends, but if I was upsetting him so badly, I had to be doing _something_ wrong.”

“It was all in my head,” Finn said quickly, looking at Kurt. “Seriously, Kurt. It was me, not you. I _liked_ the way you’d always listen when I needed to talk about something and how you always made time to help me with anything, and I was kind of panicking because I was confused about it all.” He flushed even redder. “I was starting to wonder if maybe I was gay after all and that’s why every girlfriend I ever had ended up with someone else, and I took it all out on you instead of dealing with my own problems.” He swallowed hard and then admitted, “I was kind of messed up that day because of something that happened with Santana. I just yelled at you because you were there.”

Kurt sighed. “You really are a big dumb ox sometimes, Finn.”

“I know,” Finn agreed, nodding. “I’m sorry I took it out on you so often when I was confused.” He made a face. “I’m confused a lot, and Puck’s right, you didn’t deserve it, especially not from me.”

“It’s perfectly normal, though,” Rachel said suddenly, looking at Finn and then at Kurt. “Men often attack when they’re scared or confused. It’s how they work.”

“Which is why so many young men have felt the need to attack me,” Kurt agreed, nodding as he looked at Rachel. “I know, Rachel, we _are_ in the same Psychology class. I’ve even felt the impulse myself a few times, like the day I came on to Wayne for pinning me against a wall and threatening me.” His lips twitched and he added, “I said I like my men strong and forceful and then asked him what he was doing after school, and he let me go so fast I almost laughed in his face.”

Dean snickered at that, amused, and Quinn grinned at him quickly before she looked back at Rachel and Kurt to listen.

“You _are_ a man, silly,” Rachel said, smiling at Kurt. “You may not _feel_ like it sometimes, but no matter how fabulous you are, somewhere down deep you’re still just another guy.”

“Sometimes,” Kurt said, laughing slightly. “When I’m not busy getting my nails done.”

Dean chuckled softly, and Quinn giggled as she nodded and said, “Or shopping.”

“Or making sure your hair is perfect,” Puck added, smirking at Kurt. “I get scolded constantly now for messing it up.”

Kurt laughed, bumping his shoulder against Puck’s. “You _definitely_ need to learn to keep your hands below the neck until I’m safely at home where no one will see my hair standing on end because you were playing with it.”

Puck smirked suddenly, looked wicked. “You might not want to tell me that either, babe.”

Kurt smirked at Puck. “You really have no idea what I want, sweetheart. You’ve been too busy being a gentleman to find out.”

Puck laughed, surprised, and Burt was frowning as he said, “Just not on my couch, please? I promise to knock if you’ll keep it in your own room, Kurt.”

Kurt blushed, looking quickly at Burt. “I promise, Dad.”

Puck tried to look sheepish too, but he was too obviously pleased to really pull it off.

Burt kept frowning at them until Carole patted his arm and said, “Look on the bright side, honey.”

Burt looked at her. “Which is?”

Carole grinned impishly at him. “At least neither of them will get pregnant.”

Quinn started laughing at that, and then a moment later everyone except for Kurt, Puck, and Burt joined in as what Carole had said really sank in.

Kurt was wide-eyed and staring at Puck with an odd look on his face that made Dean laugh even harder, sure Kurt was thinking about the possibility that he would probably get to top Puck eventually. Puck was blushing and looking like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hide or laugh, but when he saw the look on Kurt’s face laughing won out.

Burt looked kind of traumatized by the whole idea of Kurt and Puck having sex, and after a minute he stood to go get another beer, muttering, “I am not drunk enough for this conversation.”

Carole giggled. “Oh honey, don’t be like that. Kurt’s definitely old enough to be experimenting, he _is_ sixteen. I didn’t make it past sixteen, and I know you weren’t even that old your first time. I believe you told me something about the neighbor’s daughter when you were _fourteen_?”

Burt looked at her quickly, opening his beer with the bottle-cap opener that was mounted on the side of the small fridge by the grill. “That was different! We had been going skinny dipping together since we were five and it just kind of _happened_.”

“Dad, I’m only human,” Kurt said, beet red and looking very embarrassed. “I love Noah and that’s not going to change. I really don’t see a reason to wait much longer.”

Puck was obviously pleased by that even though he blushed as he looked at Burt and added, “We haven’t even made it to third base, sir. We’ve just made out so far.”

Kurt looked at Puck, surprised. “If we haven’t made it to third base, then what exactly do you think that is?”

“First base is kissing, second is shirts coming off, third is down to underwear, and a home run is kinda obvious,” Puck said, laughing slightly even though he was still blushing. “At least, that’s what I always thought.”

Dean snickered, nodding. “Pretty close to what I heard, too.”

Quinn looked at Puck. “Did you seriously _get me pregnant_ without making it to second base?”

Puck laughed, his face getting a little redder. “Well, no, not exactly. I found your underwear behind the seat in my truck a few weeks later, but I’m pretty sure that’s all you took off, and I didn’t get rid of any of my clothes. We just kind of skipped second and third because we were drunk and too frustrated by the people we were dating to bother with making it last very long.”

Carole laughed softly, looking at Quinn. “Quinn, sweetheart, you need to never drink again.”

Quinn smiled wryly. “I already decided that much, Carole. If a couple of wine coolers got me pregnant and so drunk I don’t really remember getting that way, then I _definitely_ don’t need to try anything stronger.”

Dean snickered and gave Quinn’s shoulders a squeeze, smirking at her. “You’re such a lightweight it’s kind of scary.”

Quinn blushed very red as she elbowed Dean in the stomach, but she was laughing with everyone else.

 

 


	8. EIGHT

 

Dean watched the credits begin for _I Robot_ , a little surprised he had enjoyed it so much. He hadn’t ever really wanted to watch it based on the trailers he had seen, but Puck had promised it was better than it sounded so Dean hadn’t argued when Kurt and Quinn wanted to watch it. By the end of the movie he was feeling relaxed and comfortable on Kurt’s small couch even though he was sharing it with three other people, and he was thinking that he’d have to borrow the movie sometime for Sam to see it.

Quinn shifted in his lap with a soft hum before she murmured, “Dean, you’ve got a really nice lap.”

Dean looked down at her, smiling as he took in how relaxed and happy she was. “I’m glad you approve.”

Kurt laughed softly as he turned off the DVD, making Dean glance to his left at Kurt and Puck, who were on the couch next to him and Quinn. Kurt was curled up in Puck’s lap much like Quinn was in Dean’s, and he was looking very happy as he looked at Quinn and teased, “My boyfriend’s got a better lap than yours does.”

Quinn giggled and picked up her head to look at Dean. “Are you my boyfriend?”

Dean laughed. “That’d be up to you, sweetheart.” He grinned, adding, “I’m not dating anyone else, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Quinn smirked suddenly, looking wicked. “Not even Puck?”

Puck laughed and eyed Dean with a crooked little smirk. “Depends on your definition of dating.”

Dean blushed just a bit, amused. “What he said.”

Quinn looked over at Kurt, grinning. “So? Are they, or aren’t they?”

“I plead the fifth,” Kurt said, laughing. “On the grounds that anything I say will probably incriminate me.”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “Oh. My. God.”

Kurt turned very red all the way down past the collar of his shirt as Puck snickered, and Dean could feel his own face heating up more as he tickled Quinn’s side and teased, “Get your mind out of the gutter, girl.”

Quinn grinned at Dean, brown eyes sparkling. “Oh no. I _like_ the gutter, especially with the mental images he just gave me.”

Kurt hid his face against Puck’s neck, muttering, “Oh God. She’s going to ask to watch, isn’t she?”

Puck snickered, rubbing Kurt’s back. “Don’t worry, babe. She’s not gonna watch us before you get to, I promise.”

Kurt swatted Puck’s shoulder, otherwise not moving as he muttered, “So not helping.”

Quinn giggled, looking at Dean. “And you like all the cookies in the box, I remember.” Her grin turned wicked. “Has Puck learned to top yet?” Dean laughed, his face flushing hotly again, and Quinn giggled. “Never mind. You just answered me.”

Kurt reached over to poke Quinn’s knee, still blushing as he said firmly, “You can’t tell _anyone_ outside this room, not even Mercedes.”

Quinn made a face and then pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Seriously,” Dean said, looking at Quinn. “Promise me, beautiful.”

Quinn sighed and nodded. “I promise.” She poked Dean in the chest, adding, “But you and I aren’t through talking about this, mister. I want details.”

Dean let out a little strangled laugh. “Why?”

“Because,” Quinn said promptly, “I don’t really remember having sex with Puck, and rumor has it that he’s fantastic.”

“Rumors aren’t lying for a change,” Dean admitted, amused. “He’s... yeah. Wow doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it, but you’re gonna have to wait until he’s not sittin’ here listenin’ to me for details. I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of him enough this week.”

Quinn looked over at Puck and then started giggling, and Dean looked at Puck and Kurt too even though he knew he’d regret it.

Puck was looking very smug and pleased with himself as he stared at Kurt, who was looking at Puck like he hadn’t ever seen him before.

“What, babe?” Puck asked, smirking crookedly.

Kurt stared at Puck a moment longer and then looked at Dean. “What are you doing after Regionals?”

“Celebrating, hopefully,” Dean replied, still blushing. “Why?”

“How does dinner and a hotel room sound?” Kurt asked, beet red but obviously determined.

Dean blinked, his eyes widening. “Seriously?”

Kurt nodded, not looking at Quinn, who had gotten very quiet. “Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“No, I haven’t,” Dean admitted. “I just don’t really think I should leave Sammy on his own overnight.”

“Brit could stay with him,” Quinn said suddenly, and Dean was glad to see she looked pleased. “I bet she’d love to keep Sam company. She’s got a crush on him and her mom doesn’t care if she’s out all night, as long as she takes her birth control pills.”

“You’re sure?” Dean asked, surprised and trying not to let how much he liked that idea show. If he was going to be off getting laid fabulously well – and with Puck involved, that was really a given – he would feel a lot better about it if he knew Sam was enjoying himself with a sweet, pretty cheerleader.

“Let me take care of it,” Quinn said, smiling as she kissed his cheek. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” She paused and then added, “And I’ll even stay at the hotel too, so Sam won’t suspect anything.”

“Will Sam go for it?” Kurt asked, looking hopeful.

Dean looked over at Kurt. “I think he will. He really likes Brit.”

Puck had just opened his mouth to say something when the door to the basement opened, making them all look towards the stairs.

Sam trotted down the stairs, looking bemused as he moved quickly to offer Puck a cell phone. “Puck, man, your phone’s been buzzing for the last fifteen minutes, but it took us a while to figure out where the noise was coming from. It had fallen down into the hide-a-bed somehow.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Puck said, reaching to take the cell phone. He flipped it open and then groaned. “Seven missed calls.” He looked at Quinn. “How much do you want to bet they’re all Mom?”

Quinn giggled, shifting in Dean’s lap again to get more comfortable. “No bet there. She’s probably breathing fire by now.”

Dean snickered, pretending not to notice the way Sam was looking at them as he teased, “Better call the lady, Puckasaurus, before she goes medieval on your ass and you end up extinct.”

Quinn and Kurt both giggled at that while Sam snickered.

Puck reached over to cuff Dean on the back of the head, smirking at him. “Kiss my ass, Deano.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “Sorry man, that’s so not my job. Talk to Kurt.”

Kurt laughed, blushing very red as Puck gave Kurt a speculative look that made Quinn start giggling again.

Puck’s cell phone suddenly started vibrating again and he groaned. “Okay, everybody shut up.” He waited for Quinn to stifle her giggles, then flipped open his phone. “Hey.”

“Where _are_ you?!” Nancy asked loudly enough they could all hear her clearly in the otherwise silent room.

Puck flinched a bit, moving the phone away from his ear slightly. “At Kurt’s, where I told you we’d be.”

“Noah, you _do_ realize I have not seen either of my children for more than five minutes since _Friday_ , correct?” Nancy asked, and she sounded angry enough that Quinn winced, settling a little closer to Dean’s chest. “This is _Sunday_.”

“I know, Mom,” Puck said quickly. “But you said staying was fine when I called last night. Quinn was beat and Sarah was already asleep.”

“Yes, but I expected you to come home _today_ ,” Nancy said sharply. “Instead I haven’t seen hide or hair of my children all weekend, and I have to work evening shift _all week_ so I’ll barely see either of you until _next_ Friday.”

“I called three times this morning to invite you to the barbecue Burt decided to have because we were here today, Mom,” Puck said quietly, looking down at Kurt’s knee. “You can check your missed calls. I tried, really I did, but they were going all out and I just couldn’t see walking out on that after they went to so much trouble. Kurt and Aunt Carole even made kosher food just for us.”

“I didn’t get the calls until a little while ago because my phone was dead,” Nancy said, still sounding unhappy but no longer quite so angry. “I took it with me to bed just in case you called. I didn’t know about the missed calls until I plugged it in to recharge, and you didn’t leave a message so I thought something might have happened to make you call repeatedly like that.”

Puck flinched. “I’m sorry, Mom, but you know I never leave a message if I call and you don’t answer.”

Nancy sighed loudly enough Dean could hear her a few feet from the phone, and then she said calmly, “I know you’re sorry, Noah, but if I don’t see you and Sarah walk into this house in the next thirty minutes, I am going to personally slash _all four_ tires on your truck. Dinner is almost ready, and I want to eat a meal with my children at least once this week.”

Kurt kissed Puck’s cheek and then climbed out of his lap, moving towards the stairs quickly as he murmured, “I’ll get you some leftovers to take home.”

Puck tipped the phone away from his face as he stood. “Thanks, babe.” He moved the phone back to his cheek, adding, “We’re leaving right now, Mom. We shouldn’t be more than twenty minutes, tops.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Nancy said. “Drive safely.”

“Yes ma’am,” Puck replied. “See you soon.”

“You’d better,” Nancy said, and then she hung up on him.

Puck hung up the phone and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans, looking at Quinn. “C’mon, momma. We’ve got to go.”

Quinn sighed and looked at Dean. “Would you give me a ride home, Dean? I _really_ don’t want to have to climb in and out of his truck right now.”

Dean smiled at her and patted her hip. “I’d love to.”

Puck leaned down towards Quinn as he gave Dean a smile, his hazel eyes warm with affection. “Thanks, Deano.” He kissed Quinn’s cheek and then turned away to head for the stairs, adding, “I’m gonna go get Sarah’s butt in gear, but you two don’t have to hurry. Mom’ll understand it taking you a little longer, Quinny.”

“No, we’re coming now,” Quinn said, starting to shift so she could get up. “You don’t need to face her alone, Sarah will just blame it all on you.”

Puck paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at the couch. “Yeah, she always does.”

Sam moved quickly to offer Quinn his hands, earning a grateful look from Quinn as she murmured, “Thanks, Sammy.” She looked back over at Puck, adding, “Make sure Kurt gives me a small bowl of the baked beans.”

Puck grinned and started up the stairs again. “You got it, momma.”

Quinn smiled, looking at Dean and then up at Sam. “Alright, boys, lets get this show on the road.”

Dean snickered. “On three, Sammy.” Sam nodded, and then Dean said, “One, two, _three._ ” Dean pretty much lifted Quinn to her feet with Sam’s help, and then he stood and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeak with surprise.

“Dean!” Quinn exclaimed, laughing as she slapped his chest lightly. “I can walk!”

Dean smirked at her and started towards the stairs, glad that he could carry her without too much trouble. Even pregnant she didn’t weigh much over a hundred pounds, he was sure, and he had been bench-pressing more than that since he was fourteen. John had always insisted on developing his physical strength right along with the fighting ability, and had tested him often until he was eighteen. “Yeah, but you’re slow and we’re in a hurry.” He glanced back at Sam, who was grinning and watching them. “Grab her purse, Sammy, and her shoes. They’re by the bed.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, heading towards the bed.

Quinn gave Dean a wry little smile as he started up the stairs. “I don’t know if you’re being sweet or annoying.”

“Go with sweet, beautiful,” Dean said, smirking at her. “You know you just _love_ having a big strong man carry you around like a damsel in distress.”

Quinn giggled, reaching out to push Kurt’s door open as they reached it. She waited for Dean to move into the kitchen, where Kurt, Puck, Sarah, and Carole were all gathering up leftovers, and then she asked with an impish grin, “Dean, has anyone ever told you how very full of crap you are?”

“ _All_ the _time_ ,” Sam said as he followed them into the kitchen, snickering.

Dean laughed, moving to put Quinn’s feet down so she could stand on her own. “Shut up, Sammy.”

“So not happening,” Sam said, moving to offer Quinn her purse with a smile.

“It better be, princess,” Dean responded cheerfully as he reached for Quinn’s shoes. “Or I’m gonna have to shut you up.”

Sam smirked at Dean, letting him take the worn pair of Keds. “You’re all bark and no bite, Dean. You wouldn’t kick _my_ butt if someone paid you to.” He turned away, walking towards the counter as he asked, “Can I help carry?”

Kurt was grinning widely as he nodded, offering Sam a large Tupperware container. “This one is for you and Dean. Let me know if he doesn’t share the brisket, and I’ll make him regret it.”

Sam grinned, taking the dish. “Thanks.”

Dean laughed and knelt by Quinn’s feet with her shoes, muttering, “I see how y’all are.”

Quinn giggled, holding on to Dean’s shoulder to keep her balance while she offered him one of her feet. “Poor baby Dean, being picked on.”

Dean laughed as he put her shoe on, careful of her swollen foot because he knew how her feet hurt her most of the time, and then he looked back up at her. “Don’t you start too.”

Quinn grinned at him, putting her foot down and then bending down towards him with one arm cradling her belly as she murmured, “I’ll make it up to you one of these days.” She kissed him then, earning a low pleased growl as Dean leaned up a little further to deepen the kiss.

“That is just about the sweetest thing I ever saw,” Carole said suddenly, making Dean and Quinn pull apart. Dean blushed and looked over at Carole as she added, “You’re a lucky girl, Quinn. Most men run screaming from a pregnant woman instead of actually wanting to take care of her.”

Dean blushed even more, looking up at Quinn to see what she thought of that. Quinn gave him a sweet smile, reaching out to stroke Dean’s hair and then cup his cheek. “I think so too. Dean’s a sweetheart.”

Dean smiled and lifted one hand to take Quinn’s hand in his, turning his head to kiss her palm before he said softly, “It’s easy to be sweet to you, beautiful.”

Quinn beamed at him and shifted her weight, teasing, “Be sweet while you put my other shoe on. My feet are cold.”

Dean laughed and let go of her hand to do as he was told, but not before he saw the looks he was getting from the others. Carole and Kurt in particular looked like they thought it was the sweetest thing they had ever seen, while Puck looked very amused and rather fond.

Sam walked over towards them, and Dean glanced up to see that Sam was grinning so wide his face might break. “Quinn, I don’t know what you did to him, but I like it.”

Quinn laughed. “I didn’t do anything, Sammy.”

“Yes you did,” Puck said, smirking as he closed up another container and added it to the stack of food Kurt and Carole were sending home with them. “You sat in his lap and let him cuddle you for the last two hours.”

Dean laughed, blushing very red as he stood up. “Puck, dude!”

Puck smirked at him. “Aww, c’mon, Deano, you know it’s true. It’s obvious that you get a kick out of holding her.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to _tell anyone that_ ,” Dean protested, still blushing. “I don’t go around telling everyone you have a thing for how Kurt likes to play with your mohawk.”

Puck laughed, blushing slightly. “You just did.”

“Yeah, well, payback’s a bitch,” Dean said with a little snort, offering Quinn his elbow. “Shall we go?”

Quinn giggled and nodded. “Yes, we should. Nancy will be having a fit before too much longer.”

“Damn, yes, she will,” Puck agreed, moving to kiss Kurt quickly before he murmured, “See you in the morning, babe.”

Kurt lifted his arms to drape them around Puck’s neck, the fingers of one hand trailing through Puck’s mohawk as he gave him a teasing smile. “Which truck are we taking tomorrow?”

“Mine,” Puck murmured, smiling as his hands settled on Kurt’s hips. “That way Quinn won’t have to switch.” He leaned to kiss Kurt again, pulling him closer, and Kurt hummed happily into the kiss.

Quinn watched them with a smile. “Quinn is getting a ride to school with someone who actually drives a _car_.”

Puck and Kurt broke apart, laughing as they both looked at her. “You sure about that?” Puck asked, amused.

Quinn nodded. “Climbing in that truck of yours leaves me sore for hours, and the Navigator isn’t any better. Besides, it’s a waste of gas for you to come back after me once you finish the paper route, since you’re always on this side of town.” She looked at Dean, moving closer to his side and giving him a smile. “Dean won’t mind picking me up.”

“Anything you want,” Dean agreed, smiling. “I never mind swinging by to pick up my girl.”

Quinn grinned impishly at him. “Definitely the right answer.” She started towards the door, towing Dean along by the hand as she added, “G’night Carole, Kurt. Thank you so much for letting us stay last night, I really enjoyed myself this weekend.”

“See you tomorrow,” Kurt said, smiling as he moved away from Puck to start putting dishes away.

“You’re very welcome,” Carole said, smiling warmly as she watched them go. “Come back any time, it’s kind of nice having another woman around.”

“I will, thank you,” Quinn said, pleased.

“Night all,” Sam said, smiling at everyone and then moving to follow Dean and Quinn.

Puck gathered up the Tupperware dishes that were going to the Puckerman home, piling them neatly as he grinned at Sarah. “Get moving, Squirt. Mom’s on the warpath.”

“It’ll be fun watching her yell at you,” Sarah said, giggling as she followed Sam.

Puck snorted and moved to kiss Kurt one last time, and Dean and Quinn were just leaving the kitchen when they heard Puck murmur, “Love you.”

Quinn paused then so Dean did too, both of them looking back to watch as Sam and Sarah paused behind them.

Kurt beamed at Puck, pulling him down for another kiss before he whispered, “I love you too, Noah.” He kissed Puck again and then gave him a push. “Now go, before I talk myself into letting you stay again.”

Puck smirked, looking smug as he scooped up the Tupperware dishes and headed for the door. “Hold that thought for next weekend, babe. Mom’d kill me dead if I didn’t come home on a school night, but my Friday and Saturday nights are yours if you want ‘em.”

Kurt just laughed and went back to putting things away.

Dean started Quinn moving again, grinning as they walked past Burt, who was just coming back in the house. “G’night Mr Hummel. Thanks for inviting me and Sammy.”

Burt smiled at Dean as he dropped into his recliner. “Glad to have you both, Dean.”

Quinn started to pull away then and Dean paused to wait for her as he smiled at Burt. “We had a great time.”

Quinn moved over to Burt’s chair and rested one hand on his arm as she leaned to kiss his cheek and then gave him a sweet smile. “Thank you for making me feel like family.”

Burt patted her hand a bit awkwardly as he murmured, “Only because you are, Quinn.”

Quinn blinked, looking surprised. “But you barely know me.”

“I know you’re a good girl who made a mistake, and that you’re keeping your baby at least partly because my son begged you to,” Burt replied a bit gruffly, looking uncomfortable. “Your Beth might be the closest thing I’ll ever have to a grandbaby running around the house, at least from Kurt. I’m looking forward to it.”

Carole walked into the room to stand behind Burt’s chair, smiling happily despite the shine in her eyes.

Quinn leaned to hug Burt, tears in her eyes as she whispered, “I’d love it if you let Beth call you grandpa.”

Burt patted Quinn’s back awkwardly. “Wouldn’t ever tell her not to.”

Quinn pulled away, beaming at him, and then she moved back over to Dean, who put his arm around her so she could lean against his side.

Puck was looking at Burt like he had never seen him before. “Thank you, sir.”

Burt looked at Puck for a long moment and then said, “I had my doubts about you, son, I’m not gonna lie, but being around you two this week changed that. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you, and I know love when I see it. His momma used to look at me just the same way he watches you, and living up to what she saw in me made me a better man. From what I saw and heard this weekend I think he’s doing the same for you, and I think you know it and love him for it. As far as I’m concerned, that makes you family, and you’re always welcome here, day or night. You might not want to now, and I get that, really, but when you _are_ ready I’d like it you would call me Dad.”

Puck swallowed hard, and it was obvious he was speechless, his hazel eyes shining.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen then, tears in his eyes as he went straight to Burt’s chair. He fell to his knees next to the recliner as he hugged Burt tightly, whispering, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Yeah,” Puck agreed, looking kind of like he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. “There’s no words for how honored I am, sir.” He seemed to think of something and then smiled slightly, adding, “Except maybe to say I’ll make sure you don’t regret trusting me.”

“I am trusting you with a lot,” Burt agreed, looking a bit uncomfortable about it but holding Kurt, who was just clinging to him. “He’s my son and he’s been the most important person in my life for a lot of years. If you had told me Tuesday I’d be _glad_ he had you, I would have called you a liar.”

“What changed?” Kurt asked softly, pulling away from his dad to look up at him as he wiped away his tears.

“I watched you two together,” Burt said. “Finding out he’s the jock who harassed you so much made me doubt I should trust him again for a little while this afternoon, but only until Carole reminded me of something.”  He turned his head to look at Carole, smiling, and she reached to take his hand as she returned the smile.

“What?” Kurt asked after a moment, still kneeling by his dad’s chair.

Burt gave his son a wry smile. “When I met your mother, we struck sparks the first time our eyes met. We fought like cats and dogs for months before I realized I kept harassing her because I wanted her to notice I was alive. I finally started doing nice things for her instead of soaping the windows of her car or ‘accidentally’ knocking her books out of her hands, and neither of us ever looked back.”

Kurt blinked, surprised, and then turned to look up at Puck with dawning understanding.

Puck let out a little laugh, blushing. “I guess I’m slower on the uptake than your dad was, babe. It took me a lot more than a few months to realize why I kept making sure I bumped into you several times a day and didn’t want anyone but me harassing you.”

Kurt smiled slowly, his eyes shining. “It was worth the wait.”

Puck looked surprised and then smiled back, and his heart was plain in his eyes for anyone who looked to see it.

“That’s the look, right there,” Burt said then, smiling. “That’s why, son.”

Puck blushed even redder, looking embarrassed, so Dean took pity on him. “I hate to be a wet blanket, but Nancy’s gonna kill something if we don’t get moving.”

Puck nodded and started quickly towards the door again. “Yeah, we’re gonna be late if I don’t step on it, and I can’t afford new tires.”

“What does one have to do with the other?” Burt asked, amused.

Puck paused at the door to look back at Burt, grinning suddenly. “Last time Mom said she’d slash my tires for being late, she really did it.” He disappeared outside without giving anyone time to answer.

Sarah hurried out after Puck as she called, “Bye Aunt Carole, Uncle Burt! I had lots of fun!”

Dean snickered and started Quinn moving. “Y’all all have a nice evening.”

“Drive safely,” Burt said, trying not to laugh.

Dean glanced back as he held the door for Quinn, grinning. “Always, sir. There’s no way in hell I’d hurt my baby.”

Sam snickered at the looks on Burt and Carole’s faces. “Don’t worry, he’s talking about the Impala, not Beth or Quinn.”

Dean cuffed Sam on the back of the head, blushing at the way everyone else was laughing. “Just shut up and go get in the car, princess.”

Sam snickered and slipped past Dean and Quinn to hurry towards the car.

Dean closed the door and then moved to steady Quinn as she started down the steps, still blushing as she teased gently, “So I rate somewhere below the car, huh?”

Dean let out a little laugh, putting his arm around her as they started across the lawn. “Everyone ranks somewhere below that car, including me.”

Puck backed his truck out into the road and then gunned it as he left, waving out the open driver’s side window. “See you tomorrow, Dean!”

“Slow down, dumbass!” Dean called, laughing when Puck flipped him off and hit the gas, speeding up while Sarah cheered him on.

“Don’t worry, he always drives like that,” Quinn murmured, amused. “He’s very careful, no matter what it looks like.”

Dean snickered, shaking his head as they reached the Impala, where Sam was just opening the rear driver’s-side door. “I know it, but it wouldn’t hurt him to slow down a little. He pegged the needle in my baby the first time he drove her.”

Sam laughed, his eyes widening. “When did he do that?”

“We stopped on the way to his place when I took him home the other night, and he got behind the wheel while I was out of the car,” Dean said, amused at the memory. “The roads were deserted, and he wanted to see what she can do, so I told him to go for it.”

“What’d you stop for?” Sam asked, still obviously surprised.

“Gas,” Dean lied as he started Quinn around to the passenger side of the Impala. “And next time, I’m making the sneaky ass go pay, or he’ll probably do it again.”

Quinn giggled. “He so will, he loves to drive hot cars.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, giving her a wide pleased grin as he moved to the passenger door to open it. “My baby _is_ kind of impressive, isn’t she?”

“I think I might be getting a little jealous,” Quinn teased as she moved to get into the Impala. “I do kind of love her too right now, though,” she added a moment later, laughing slightly as she settled into the passenger seat. “It’s so much easier to get in a real car.”

Dean smirked at her, leaning in to put her seatbelt on as he murmured, “And more comfortable to have a little fun in, too.” He kissed Quinn lightly and then backed out of the car, closing the door to walk around to the driver’s side.

Quinn waited until Dean was settling into the driver’s seat before she teased, “I can’t try out the back seat for weeks yet, Dean.”

Dean grinned at her, starting the car. “I can be patient.”

Sam snickered. “ _Sure_ you can.”

Dean let out a surprised little laugh as he started to back the Impala into a driveway across the street, looking at Sam. “I can!”

“You _never_ date anyone more than a week, and you don’t go out with a girl who doesn’t put out for even that long, Dean,” Sam said, smirking at him. “You say it’s a waste of time.”

“I never dated a girl like Quinn before, either,” Dean countered as he started the Impala towards the highway that led through town towards the Puckerman home. “There’s a first time for everything, baby bro, as you should well remember. When we pulled into town last Sunday you would have laughed at me if I told you that you’d lose your virginity in a _threesome_ with two of the hottest Cheerios in Lima, Ohio.”

Sam laughed, blushing very red. “Okay, you win. Just shut up.”

Quinn giggled, looking over her shoulder at Sam. “Don’t be embarrassed, Sammy. Santana was actually impressed, and Brit _really_ likes you.”

“Speaking of,” Dean said then, glancing at Sam in the rear view mirror. “We’re gonna be out overnight after Regionals, Sammy, so you’ll have the house to yourself if you want to have someone over.”

Quinn grinned, turning more in her seat to look at Sam. “And I know at least one person who would love to keep you company.”

Sam blinked a few times, surprised. “But you can’t do anything until after the baby is born.” He blushed, adding, “Not that it’s any of my business, just, why bother?”

Dean snickered. “Maybe ‘cause we’re not gonna get a room just to get laid, Sam. I _do_ have my own bed that’s pretty comfortable, and the door locks. Me, Quinn, Kurt, and Puck are gonna stay at a hotel in Indianapolis and celebrate.”

“What if you lose?” Sam asked, looking surprised still and a little confused.

“Then we’ll have a pity party instead, and there’ll probably be some really funny movies involved to try and cheer us up,” Dean said, amused. “Either way, none of us really wants to be stuck in a car for four hours after the performance just to get home. The thing won’t be over until sometime around seven, and we’re gonna be tired by the time it’s all said and done, especially Quinn.”

“Brittany and Santana are planning to ride home with Mike that night, since they all live on the same street,” Quinn added, smiling at Sam. “He won’t mind giving you a ride home too.”

“So what, you’re trying to set me up so I won’t care if you stay out all night?” Sam asked, frowning.

Dean snorted. “No, we’re trying to make you and Brit both happy, dumbass. The girl’s head over heels for you, and I know you like her too, so why shouldn’t you enjoy having the house to yourself? I would, if it was me.”

“Me too,” Quinn agreed, seeming a little confused by Sam’s reaction. “You can stay at the hotel if you want, but you’ll be lonely. Once we get through celebrating, Dean will be sleeping in my room.”

“Why?” Sam blurted, blushing but not trying to take it back. “You can’t do anything.”

“I may not be able to have sex, not that it’s any of your business,” Quinn said just a bit pointedly, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy his company. Sex is so not everything, Sam.”

“It always is with Dean,” Sam scoffed with a snort. “He doesn’t _do_ girlfriends, just girls he’s kind of nice to until he gets in their pants.”

“Alright Sam, that is _it_ ,” Dean said sharply as he pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, and then he turned to scowl at Sam. “You’re being an obnoxious little bitch to Quinn, and I want it to stop _right now_. All you need to know is that I’m not comin’ home, so you’re on your own. If you wanna sit alone in that rat-trap of a trailer an’ sulk, that’s fine with me, but I am _not_ gonna miss out on bein’ with my friends while I can, not even for you. It’s really none of your fuckin’ business what I’ll be doing or who I’ll be doing it with, I just wanted to let you know I’d be gone so you could make plans of your own if you wanted to. Excuse the hell out of me for caring!”

Sam flushed very red and stared at Dean for just a moment before he looked down, swallowing hard before he said quietly, “I’m sorry, Quinn.”

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Quinn said gently, reaching over to take Dean’s hand and hold it, stroking it soothingly with her other hand. “I get that you don’t understand why Dean might want to be with me. Nobody _else_ wants me, not when I’m nearly nine months pregnant with someone else’s baby. I don’t really understand it either, but I want to enjoy it while I can.”

Dean gave Quinn’s hand a squeeze as he looked at her, murmuring, “I want to be with you because you’re beautiful and sweet and fun, and you’re _great_ company, and you don’t expect me to act like something I’m not.” He smiled suddenly, teasing, “The baby belly is just a bonus.”

Quinn smiled at Dean, her brown eyes going all warm and sparkling. “I still say that being fascinated by my baby belly just isn’t normal.”

“Call me a freak if you want, I don’t care,” Dean said, laughing. “Just don’t tell me you’re tired of me already. I kind of like your company, plus you’re a really nice lapful and an amazing kisser.”

Quinn giggled and leaned towards him, pulling on his hand to get him to move closer as she murmured, “It’s good you feel that way, since I like the way you pamper me.”

Dean smirked slightly as he leaned to kiss her, lingering to draw it out even though he knew Sam was watching them. They finally had to part after a few minutes for air, and Quinn gave him a sweet, happy smile that made him smile wider himself as he murmured, “You’re worth waitin’ for, beautiful.”

Quinn beamed happily, settling back into her seat without releasing his hand. “So are you, Dean.”

Dean glanced back at Sam, and the surprised understanding on Sam’s face made him frown slightly. “What?”

“I get it, I think,” Sam said, looking a little sheepish. “I’m sorry. I just remembered what we were talking about this morning, and it all started to make sense.”

Quinn looked curiously at Dean and then at Sam. “What does?”

Sam looked at Dean, who snorted and looked back at the road as he started the Impala forward again. “Don’t look at me, boy genius. You’re the one with the ideas, _you_ explain it to her and I’ll tell you if you’re right.”

“You really want me to tell _her_ about what we talked about?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I don’t have anything to hide from Quinn,” Dean said pointedly, looking at Sam in the rear-view mirror. “Which has been kind of the whole _point_ , dumbass. I don’t have to put up a front for her, ‘cause the real me is good enough, no matter how screwed up I am.”

Quinn squeezed Dean’s hand, smiling at him. “I kind of like the real you. He’s sweet and makes me feel special.”

Dean glanced over at her, smiling and looking pleased. “Right back at you, beautiful.”

Quinn beamed at Dean and then looked back at Sam again, obviously curious. “So? What made sense, Sammy?”

Sam was quiet a moment, and Dean glanced at the rear-view mirror again to watch Sam’s gaze drift between Dean and Quinn a few times before Sam finally said, “We were talking about how our Dad thinks it’s wrong for a man to need anyone, and Dean said he didn’t agree because he can’t live like that.”

Dean looked expectantly at Sam for a moment and then snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sam seems to be too ashamed of his wuss of an older brother to tell you the rest, so I will,” he said, glancing over at Quinn and then looking back at the road. “Puck stood up to our dad yesterday when Dad threatened to kill me, and Dad actually backed down and left because Puck was all kinds of awesome, but I was still kind of a wreck when Dad left. I didn’t do my usual fantastic job of hiding it and Sam noticed that Puck was pretty concerned about me, and he figured out that I probably would have let Puck hold me if Sam wasn’t around to take it the wrong way. It kind of freaked him out that I would have let another guy hug me, so we had to talk about it this morning. I explained it in little bitty words, but I think he probably still doesn’t get that I just needed a hug and there was nobody else around that wouldn’t mind giving me one except Puck. He seems to think the fact I’d hug another guy makes me gay, or at least bi.”

“It’s not wrong to need a hug,” Quinn said, looking at Sam in surprise. “If your Dad says it is, he’s just _stupid_ , Sam. Even really strong men need to know someone cares about them sometimes. That doesn’t have anything to do with sex.”

“I get that now, really I do,” Sam said patiently. “Just, that’s what led me to figuring out why you and Dean want to spend the night together even though you can’t do anything. He likes holding you, even if you don’t do anything else.”

“I like the way I feel when Dean holds me, too,” Quinn said quietly, looking at Dean with a sudden soft smile as she thought about it. “I don’t want to have to go home after Regionals and know he’ll be lonely all night, not when we can be together.”

Dean looked over at Quinn, smiling softly as he decided that after he was through with whatever Kurt and Puck had planned, he’d be going to Quinn’s bed to sleep. “And I love holdin’ you, beautiful, so it works out well. If things were a little different you can bet your ass I’d ask you to move in with us so we could both enjoy a little more time together.” He smiled a little wider, remembering something Burt had teased Quinn about earlier. “And I’d make you bacon at four AM every night if you wanted.”

“That sounds really nice,” Quinn said, looking kind of wistful and amused. “If you were staying I’d love to, but...”

“But I’m not,” Dean finished for her, nodding. “So we get a few weekends, and most evenings, and I get some really good memories to take with me when it’s over.”

“And I get to feel loved and beautiful because one of the hottest men I know wants to be with me,” Quinn added, “like I used to before I got drunk and ruined my life.”

“It’s not ruined,” Dean said firmly, looking over at Quinn. “You’ll be back in shape by the time summer is over, and then you can be the bitch queen Cheerio again.”

Quinn smiled suddenly. “I hope so. I can’t wait.” She paused, and then added with a laugh, “To be head Cheerio again, I mean, not to be a bitch. I hope I’ve outgrown hurting other people just because I could.”

Dean grinned, slowing down to turn off the highway onto the street that led to Puck’s house, which was in an area that wasn’t quite fancy enough to be called a subdivision. The houses were older and some were pretty run-down, and they were scattered out far enough apart that neighbors weren’t likely to annoy each other, but they were still close enough that you could stand in any front yard on the street and see several other houses. “Time’ll fly before you know it.”

“Especially with a baby to take care of,” Quinn agreed as she looked down at her belly, obviously less than thrilled by that idea.

Dean squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Kurt and Puck’ll be glad to take care of Bethy, and so will Carole and even Burt. Beth won’t ever feel like no one loves her, and that’s more than most kids get.”

“They all want her more than I do,” Quinn agreed. “I was ready to give her up for adoption, but I just can’t, not any more. Puck wants to be a good dad more than he wants anything else in the world, except maybe Kurt, and Kurt gave me his word that he’d make sure Beth has the best of everything. They’ll love her more than anyone who could possibly adopt her would, I’m sure of it.”

“Kurt will be a great mom, even if he doesn’t want anyone calling him that,” Dean said as he pulled into the Puckerman driveway, putting the Impala into park with the wrong hand because Quinn was still holding his right hand. He left the car running as he looked at Quinn, grinning. “You know he’ll always be there for Beth. She’s gonna have a great home with more pretty clothes and toys than any kid needs, a daddy who loves her like he loves breathing, and a grandma and grandpa that spoil her any chance they get.”

Quinn smiled a little wider, nodding. “That’s what finally made me decide to keep her. I’m not sure that I’m ready to be a mom, or that Puck is ready to be a dad all the time, but with Kurt and his family to help us both I think we can make it. Kurt takes care of everyone he cares about, he just can’t help it, and Burt and Carole are both wonderful.”

“Won’t that be kind of confusing for Beth?” Sam asked quietly, making Dean and Quinn both look at him in surprise. “I mean, having three parents? Will you all live together, or what? And where?”

Quinn looked at Sam for a long moment and then said slowly, “I don’t really know, Sam. We’re hoping to put a bassinet and a changing table and everything into Kurt’s room one night next week, but there’s already a bassinet in my room here at Puck’s. Beth might live in both places at first, but I think it won’t be long before Nancy wants me and Beth to move out. When that happens I’m not sure where I’ll end up, but we already decided that Beth will live with Kurt and Puck, at least until I get on my feet enough that I can support her.”

“Puck’s moving in with Kurt?” Sam asked, surprised.

“If Nancy really makes me and Beth move out because I won’t let her raise Beth Jewish, Puck already told her he’s leaving too,” Quinn agreed, nodding. “Burt knows, and I think he’ll let Puck live with Kurt and Beth. I know it’s what Puck and Kurt want, and Burt did tell Puck to call him dad and that Puck is always welcome in their home, so I think it’ll work out that way. I hope so. Beth will be happy and spoiled rotten in the Hummel house even if Puck doesn’t live with them, I know, but I’d like for her dad to be there for her like he wants to be.”

“Burt won’t tell Kurt no when he asks,” Dean said, smiling reassuringly at Quinn. “Kurt’s got his old man wrapped tight around that dainty little pinky finger of his, and Burt’ll cave as soon as he sees how much Puck loves his baby girl, just like he let Kurt and Puck sleep together after he saw how much they love each other.”

“I think so too,” Quinn agreed, smiling.

Nancy stepped out on the Puckermans’ front porch then, looking just a little exasperated. “Quinn, are you coming in? Your dinner’s getting cold.”

Quinn smiled at Nancy and nodded, then looked back at Dean. “I want a kiss g’night.”

Dean smirked. “Lucky me, since I was just thinkin’ the same thing, but hold that thought, beautiful. And don’t touch the door.” He gave her hand a squeeze and then let go, getting out of the car to walk around to Quinn’s door. He nodded to Nancy as he passed closest to the front steps, smiling at her. “Evening, ma’am.”

Nancy gave Dean a slightly exasperated look. “Good evening, Dean. I hear you and Sam spent most of the weekend at Kurt’s too.”

Dean paused to answer her. “Yes ma’am, we did. We all had a really good time.”

“I’m glad,” Nancy said. “Go on, help Quinn. I didn’t mean to stop you.”

“That’s alright,” Dean said quickly, giving Nancy a grin before he continued to Quinn’s door to open it.

Quinn looked up at him, amused. “I could have gotten out of _this_ car without help. That’s why I wanted you to give me a ride.”

Dean smirked at her as he leaned in to unbuckle her seatbelt, which she had forgotten to take off, and then he offered her his hand. “I like helpin’ you.”

Quinn laughed softly as she took his hand, letting Dean help her out of the car and then stepping in close as she lifted both arms to slide her fingers into his hair, tugging his head down. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Dean snickered and leaned down to kiss her, his arms sliding around her to pull her close, even though the baby kept her from getting as close as she could have otherwise. They kissed for several minutes, slow and lingering as they explored each other’s mouths, and then he finally pulled away to murmur softly to her, “I wish I didn’t have to say g’night, beautiful.”

Quinn smiled happily up at him, her brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “Me too.” She tugged him down for another kiss and then let go with a sigh. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“What time?” Dean asked, smiling as he took one arm from around her and turned to walk her to the door.

Quinn walked with him, surprised but obviously pleased as she leaned against his side. “Seven-thirty sound okay? I like to get to school early enough that I don’t have to hurry to get to homeroom on time. Mr Schue covers for me if I’m late, but I don’t want him getting into trouble.”

“How about seven, then?” Dean asked as they reached the front steps. He pretended not to notice the way Nancy was still lingering in the doorway, watching them and eavesdropping while Dean helped Quinn up the steps. “That way we can grab some breakfast on the way and find somewhere at school to eat together.”

“That sounds nice,” Quinn said, beaming at him. “I’ll be ready and waiting.”

“I’ll be here, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,” Dean said with a grin, and then he looked at Nancy. “G’night, ma’am.”

“Good night, Dean,” Nancy said, looking kind of surprised.

Dean nodded to her and smiled, then gave Quinn a little grin. “Night, beautiful.”

“G’night,” Quinn said softly, smiling.

Dean moved a little closer and leaned to kiss her, lingering only a moment before he murmured, “Sweet dreams.”

Dean turned to go without waiting for a response, walking quickly back towards the Impala just as Sam shut the front passenger side door. Dean looked back at the porch when he got to his own door, smiling when he saw Quinn was standing in the doorway with her arms cradling her belly as she watched him with a smile. He lifted one hand in a wave and she did the same before she turned and finally went inside, closing the door.

Dean got into the idling car and put it into reverse, glancing at Sam as he turned to look behind them. Sam looked a little surprised and a lot confused, and Dean didn’t even stop to think before he said gruffly, “I wish you’d just tell me the truth about why you don’t trust me all of a sudden.”

Sam looked at Dean quickly. “I trust you!”

“Not very much,” Dean disagreed, turning forward again as he put the Impala back in drive and started home. “Every time I turn around you’re assumin’ the worst about me or actin’ like I’m a pervert or something. It’s gettin’ _really_ old, Sam.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said, blushing very red.

“What’d I do wrong this time?” Dean asked, trying not to get angry even though he was very tired of Sam making him feel like everything he did was under observation to see if he was acting wrong.

“Nothing,” Sam admitted, looking down at his knee to pick at a small hole in his jeans. “That’s what was weird. I mean, I expected you to grope her or something like you always do when I see you with a girl, but you didn’t. You were all sweet and stuff, but you don’t _do_ sweet, you always have two or three girls who think you’re dating them while you’re really treating all of them like crap.”

“Quinn is _not_ just some cute piece of ass I’m going to fuck and then walk away from,” Dean said pointedly, not looking over at Sam or bothering to stop and think as he let some of his frustration with Sam’s attitude come pouring out. “I like her, and she likes me, and we’re both kind of lonely as hell because our lives suck ass in a major way a lot of the time, Sam, so yeah, I’m not _worried_ about gettin’ laid when I’m with her. I can get laid anytime I want, with any _one_ I want, but I _can’t_ always find a sweet, beautiful girl who just wants me to hold her and doesn’t expect me to pretend to be something I’m not. I don’t get a chance at something like that often – or hell, _ever_ – and I’d be enjoying it a whole hell of a lot more if it wasn’t for you watching every little thing I do like you’re waiting for me to screw up.” He took a slow breath, trying to get control of himself before he said too much, and then he admitted softly, “And it hurts like hell knowing you’ve got such a low opinion of me. Just so you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said softly, and the tone of his voice made Dean look at him quickly.

Sam looked kind of wrecked and his eyes were shining with unshed tears as he blinked rapidly, and Dean was suddenly reminded of a night several years back when John made him take away a hellhound puppy Sam had been sleeping with for most of a month while Dad was off on a hunt. Sam didn’t know that John had made Dean kill the pup – Dean had lied and told Sam he found a little girl at the local Wal-Mart that wanted a puppy – but it had still devastated Sam to lose his dog. Dean had done the research and knew hellhounds were loyal protectors if they bonded to their person before they were five weeks old and were raised right, but John had refused to believe that even though Bobby had backed Dean up on it.

“I don’t mean to be such a pain in the ass,” Sam added quietly then, looking away. “I bet you wish I wasn’t hanging around in your way so much.”

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and turned to look at Sam, frowning and upset that he had obviously hurt Sam with his thoughtless words. “Sammy, no, you’re _not_ a pain in the ass, and I _never_ wish you weren’t around. I just wish you could trust me a little more.” He felt his face heating up as he added, “I know that me being friends with Puck freaks you out, and I’m sorry, really I am, but I’m not like you. I don’t make friends easily, and I can’t just stop talking to him because he’s bi and likes me more than you’re comfortable with. We are _friends_ , not boyfriends or whatever else it is you’ve got stuck in your head, and he gets me like nobody else I’ve ever known. I don’t have to explain myself to him or pretend to be something I’m not, and I _need_ that sometimes, and just –” He took a deep breath, cutting off the flood of words that still wanted to keep tumbling out, and then said softly, “You _always_ make friends so _easy_ , Sam, wherever we stop, but I _don’t_ and I kind of need friends too, no matter what you think of me. I don’t want to lose the best friend I’ve ever had just because you’re a little homophobic.”

“I’m not homophobic,” Sam said then, frowning as he finally looked at Dean again. “I don’t care that he’s bi, and I don’t _care_ what you two do. I just don’t like that I keep getting the feeling that you’re _lying to me_ about it.”

Dean sighed, scrubbing his hand through his hair and hating that Sam was actually right. “I don’t know what else I can do or say here, Sam. I’ve tried explaining myself to you over and over the last few days, and it seems like the more honest I am, the more convinced you are I’m lying.”

“Just answer a few questions for me,” Sam said softly, “and then I won’t have to wonder anymore.”

“So ask,” Dean said, meeting Sam’s gaze.

“Do you love him?” Sam asked quietly, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Puck, I mean.”

Dean let out a little snort. “God, Sam, you’ve already _asked_ me that, and I _already told you_ no, but I’ll say it again if it makes you happy. I am not in love with Noah Puckerman. Do you want me to swear it on a bible this time or what? ‘Cause I’m gettin’ really tired of you assuming I must be lying to you.”

Sam shook his head slightly. “No, you don’t have to swear. My other question is this: do you love Quinn?”

Dean just stared at Sam for a few moments before he admitted, “A little, maybe, but not like you’re probably thinkin’. I definitely love the way I feel when I’m with her, and how she accepts me as I am without trying to push me into any boxes I just flat don’t fit into, but I’m not _in love_ with her.”

“But you could fall for her, couldn’t you,” Sam half-asked. “If we took her with us.”

“I’m _never_ going to take someone on the road with us, Sam,” Dean said flatly. “I won’t ask anyone to live like we do, especially a girl like Quinn. She’s been through enough, she doesn’t need to get pulled into the hell we got forced into when we were kids.”

“You didn’t answer me,” Sam said quietly.

“Yes, okay?” Dean said, looking at the highway again.

It was true as far as it went, but he didn’t qualify it with one other thing that would have to change for him to fall in love with Quinn. It was kind of amazing to him that she _knew_ he was fucking around with Puck and still adored him, still thought he was her knight in shining armor. He needed that in his life, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it, but he still knew he couldn’t really fall for anyone else while he was near Puck. Quinn would always be near Puck because of Beth, so Dean wouldn’t be falling for her completely, even though he liked her more than any girl he had ever been around. What he felt when he was with Quinn was great and he loved it, but it still couldn’t compare to how Puck made him feel.

Sam didn’t say anything, and after a moment Dean added, “I could fall hard for her, if I didn’t know I’m out of here in a few weeks and I’ll never see her again.” He looked back at Sam, adding, “But that’s not my life, and I’m not takin’ that road, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t you want it though, Dean?” Sam asked, looking sad. “A wife and kids and the whole nine yards?”

“I probably won’t get to have a happily ever after, Sammy. I’ve known that a long time, and it’s not changin’ now just because I met a girl I could fall for,” Dean replied, quiet and calm even though he wished he could tell Sam something different. “You’ve got a chance at the wife and two-point-five kids thing if you get that full ride to college, but it’s too late for me. I’ve known that since I was fourteen.” He wasn’t going to tell Sam that being able to make the decision to sell his ass to feed Sam was what had convinced him it was too late for him to ever be normal. That just wasn’t something Sam needed to know about him.

“Because of Dad,” Sam said quietly. “Making you be a hunter, I mean.”

“There’s not a lot of people out there that really know about the stuff that goes bump in the night, Sammy,” Dean agreed, nodding. “That’s not the only reason, but it’s the biggest one. I can’t turn my back on all those people out there who need help and don’t have anyone they can turn to. Once you’re in college, I’ll be out there saving people and hunting things. It ain’t the best life and I’ll be lonely, I know, but it’s something that needs doing and I’m one of the few that knows how to do it.”

“But not _with_ Dad?” Sam asked, surprised.

“No, not with Dad.” Dean paused and then admitted, “I can’t take being with him all the time, and I’m not gonna try. He’s our Dad, and I love and respect him a hell of a lot more than I probably should considering how he’s treated me the last few years, but I can’t live with him any more.”

“So if I go off to school, you’ll be hunting all alone,” Sam said softly, looking out the window. “And you’ll die.”

“I won’t get myself killed, Sammy,” Dean said gently. “I’m good at what we do, you _know_ that.”

Sam looked back at Dean and swallowed hard, and Dean hated the shine of tears that was back in Sam’s eyes as Sam said softly, “Promise me you’ll at least try to quit when I leave, or I’m not going. I won’t leave you hunting with no one to watch your back.”

Dean looked at Sam for a long moment and then finally nodded. “I’ll try, Sam.”

“Promise,” Sam repeated. “At least for the first year I’m in college. If it’s not working, then you can go back to it.”

“I promise, Sammy,” Dean said with a sigh. “One year, but with one condition. I’m still gonna help Dad or Bobby if they need me.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed, looking relieved. “Thank you.”

Dean moved his hand to ruffle Sam’s hair and then turned back towards the wheel, putting the Impala back into gear to start towards their trailer again, driving a lot faster than he usually would. “I’d do anything for you, Sammy.”

“Except give up Puck,” Sam said quietly, and when Dean looked at him quickly he was surprised to see Sam was smiling slightly. “I think you do have a crush on him, whether you know it or not.”

Dean snorted and looked back at the road. “Just because he says ‘no one can resist the Puckasaurus’ all the time doesn’t make it true.”

“Maybe not, but you have to admit you like him a lot,” Sam pointed out. “More than Quinn, even.”

Dean thought about that for a few minutes, really considering it even though it only took him a moment to be sure Sam was right. That made it a little harder to tell Sam the lie he knew he had to answer him with, but he did it anyway. “I’m not so sure. That I like him more, I mean.” He paused and then added, “But I do know she’s the one I’m looking forward to sleeping with next weekend. I like hanging out with Puck, and he’s a hell of a lot of fun, but I don’t think it goes past that.” He wouldn’t let it go past that, he couldn’t. He knew better than to let himself need someone he was never really going to have.

“But it does with Quinn?” Sam asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted, nodding. “The more I think about it, the more I think it’s a good thing she’s too pregnant to get laid anytime soon. The way I feel about her, if I was having sex with her too it’d hurt a hell of a lot to have to walk away.” Almost as much as it was going to hurt to walk away from Puck, in fact.

“Why do we have to?” Sam asked then, wistful. “Couldn’t we just _stay_ here? We’ve made a lot of friends, and the house is kind of nice.”

“No, Sam, we can’t,” Dean said with a sigh, turning off the highway onto the already-familiar dirt road that would take them home. “Dad’s got some really good reasons for keepin’ us on the move. I don’t like it much, and I’m not gonna let him ruin your chances at college because of them, but we still need to move on when school’s out.”

“Reasons you’re not going to tell me,” Sam said, looking out his window. “Because I’m just a kid.”

“No, reasons I’m not telling you because I have enough nightmares for us both,” Dean said quietly, making Sam look at him again in surprise. Dean turned into their driveway, pulling up to the steps before he turned off the Impala and looked at Sam, who was still staring at him. “It’s not just all in Dad’s head, Sam. I _remember_ the thing we’re hidin’ from, and I don’t ever want to see it again unless I know how to kill it.”

“The thing that killed Mom, you mean,” Sam said softly.

Dean nodded. “Until we know how to kill it or find a way to hide from it, it’s not safe to get too comfortable. I’m gonna try to keep us in one place for a whole semester at a time next year, but if we see any sign of that thing, we’re gonna have to run. We _can’t_ fight it, not yet.”

“Then we’ll run,” Sam said simply. “We’ve had to before. I can handle the extra classwork.”

“I know you can,” Dean agreed with a smile, and then he reached for his door. “Grab the leftovers, I’m kinda hungry and a brisket sandwich sounds great about now.”

Sam turned to lean over the seat and grab the Tupperware dish without a word, so Dean got out and headed towards the stairs, pausing at the door to wait for Sam.

Lima was a quiet town – Dean had researched it thoroughly and he knew there hadn’t been anything interesting reported in Lima _ever_ – so Dean had let himself relax there a lot more than he usually did. He didn’t bother to salt all the doors and windows, and he never locked the door to their battered old trailer, but some things didn’t change no matter how safely boring Lima seemed.

Sam’s bedroom door and windows were still salted and marked with protection runes Dean had applied with his own blood, Dean still carried his knives at all times and made sure Sam had his knife on him every day before school, and he didn’t leave Sam alone outside. He never had, and he didn’t intend to start now.

 

 


	9. NINE

 

Quinn’s homeroom class was second year Spanish, and Schuester had been glad to let Quinn and Dean use his classroom to eat breakfast in as long as they didn’t make a mess or get too loud while he was tutoring Finn. The final was coming up in a few weeks, and Finn had gone to Schuester to help him get ready for it because he didn’t want to ask Kurt and Rachel was taking French.

Dean and Quinn ended up on a desk in the back of the room by the windows, sitting very close together and talking quietly as they ate their breakfast. Dean had ordered a double bacon cheeseburger again with a side of mozzarella sticks and a root beer, and Quinn had two BLTs with double bacon and an order of apple wedges with a fancy coffee and ice cream thing Dean had already forgotten the name of.

Dean was finished with his breakfast and nibbling on one of Quinn’s apple slices when Schuester suddenly asked, “Quinn, should you really be drinking coffee?”

Dean snickered at that and looked towards Schuester to see he and Finn were by the door, both of them watching Quinn. “I asked the same thing, Mr Schue.”

Quinn blushed as she said quickly, “I got decaf.” She still had most of her second sandwich left to eat, but she was just picking at it because she wanted the bacon more than the bread or veggies. She was still having cravings for bacon that just wouldn’t quit, and Nancy refused to let bacon even into her house, so Quinn had to rely on other people to help her feed the craving. She always had money of her own – Quinn had told Dean that Puck put money in her wallet at least once a week, and wouldn’t hear of taking any of it back – but most of her friends wouldn’t let her pay for anything while she was with them. They all knew she needed to spend the money Puck gave her on maternity clothes and things she and Beth would need.

“That’s good,” Schuester said, amused. “But it still doesn’t answer the question.”

“Not exactly,” Quinn admitted, sheepish and looking a bit longingly at her cup. “I just really, really wanted one.” She looked back up at Schuester, adding, “I got a small one, and I told them to put half as much coffee as usual.”

“The ice cream’s not much better,” Finn said. “Kurt spent all weekend telling you that ice cream is not a food group and to have some fruit when you want something sweet.”

Schuester laughed, looking a little surprised. “He’s got a good point.”

“I know,” Quinn agreed with a sigh, reaching for her cup to hold it out to Finn. “Get rid of it for me, Finn, please? If I keep it I’ll just drink some more.”

Finn moved quickly to take the drink, looking pleased. “Thanks. I love those things.”

Dean snickered. “So does she.” He hopped off the desk, smiling at Quinn as he added, “I’ll go to the cafeteria and get you something else, beautiful.”

Quinn handed Finn her drink and then gave Dean a wry smile. “Thanks, Dean. Orange juice?”

“You got it, babe,” Dean agreed, leaning to kiss her lightly before he headed towards the door. “I won’t be long.”

“There’s no hurry, we’ve got twenty minutes until class,” Quinn replied, pulling another bite of bacon out of her sandwich.

“Twenty minutes I want to spend with you,” Dean said with a smile, glancing back at Quinn as he went through the door.

Quinn was beaming happily as she munched her bacon, watching him go.

 

~*~

 

The week passed in a blur of activity for Dean as every free minute was spent either practicing for Regionals or hanging out with Quinn, Puck, and Kurt, too tired from practice to do anything but veg out. They had developed an embarrassing habit of falling asleep in a pile on Kurt’s couch whenever they tried to watch _Newsies_ , which Kurt bought on Monday afternoon because Quinn saw a clip on Youtube and really wanted to see the movie, but they still kept trying to watch it anyway.

It was Thursday before they finally made it through the movie without falling asleep, and Dean had really enjoyed it even though he’d never admit that in public. It was possibly the gayest movie he ever saw, and he was pretty sure the two male leads were screwing around – not to mention most of the other guys in it – but he still loved it because of the music and the whole sticking it to the man theme. Quinn and Kurt were threatening to hold him down for a _Rent_ viewing because they insisted he’d like it too, but Dean wasn’t so sure. Puck always ran screaming when _Rent_ was mentioned, and Dean figured Puck had really good taste.

Sam wasn’t around much all week because he was busy with Brittany and Santana, hanging out with them as he tried to tutor Brittany, who was failing in a major way. Brittany had gotten by so far on being a cheerleader, but her teachers were all threatening to fail her for the year if she couldn’t pass the finals. Coach Sylvester had been covering for Brittany, blackmailing her teachers to let the girl pass despite how poorly she did in class, but it didn’t bother Sylvester if Brittany failed because she would just be eligible to be a Cheerio for an extra year, so Brittany was on her own.

Dean figured Sam was fighting a hopeless battle, but Sam was doing his best to help the girl pass and didn’t really have time to do anything else. Dean only really saw Sam before school in the mornings when he gave the kid a ride to school and during Glee practice, but Sam was happy and enjoying himself so Dean didn’t really have anything to complain about. He missed having Sam around all the time, but he didn’t want to be a wet blanket and ruin Sam’s chance to make time with two pretty cheerleaders so he didn’t say anything. He remembered being fifteen and horny all the time, and he figured Sam had better enjoy getting laid regularly while he could. The kid didn’t have so great a batting average with girls a little smarter than Brittany, like Santana, who thought Sam was adorable because of how sweet and patient he was with her girl but likely wouldn’t have given him the time of day if Brittany wasn’t crazy about him.

From what Kurt and Quinn had told Dean, Sam was getting lucky every time he and Brittany ended up alone for a few minutes, which seemed to be pretty often, and Dean could see that it agreed with the kid. Sam was grinning all the time and walking a little prouder than he used to, which made it obvious to Dean that the kid had been growing again and he hadn’t noticed because of the way Sam usually slouched. Santana and Brittany had even talked Sam into going clothes shopping with them, which was where they were heading as they left Glee practice on Friday afternoon. Dean had given Sam a couple hundred dollars he was sure would disappear, but Santana had promised Dean that she was going to make the kid buy some clothes that fit, so Dean was pretty cheerful about the whole thing.

It was hard for Dean to believe it was Friday already as he followed Puck and Kurt out of the auditorium. Quinn had the moves down pat for what she would need to do on stage the next day – she refused to sit out Regionals and no one had been able to make themselves fight with her – and Dean had taken her home before practice to keep an eye on Sarah, so he was leaving practice alone for the first time all week. Quinn hadn’t missed any other practices, but after Schuester had suggested it, Dean had convinced her that they would have a long day at the Regionals competition the next day and she finally had agreed to rest while she could.

Schuester had put Quinn and Dean together for most of the couples choreography they would do at Regionals, mostly because Dean spent half his time checking on Quinn anyway while she was dancing. Quinn being at home that day meant that Dean had practiced with Tina, since Artie wouldn’t be doing a lot of the choreography on the tiered stage where they were performing the next day, and he had made sure he did well even though he was kind of bored. Tina was a lot more serious about dancing than Quinn and didn’t flirt with Dean at all, which really took a lot of the fun out of it for Dean, especially during the choreography for the mash-up of _Any Way You Want It_ and _Lovin’, Touchin’, Squeezin’_ they were doing between _Faithfully_ and _Don’t Stop Believing_. Dean had gotten used to the way Quinn would take advantage of the _Lovin’, Touchin’, Squeezin’_ part of the choreography to feel him up while she whispered dirty ideas in his ear, and he had missed it.

“Dean, what are you doing tonight?” Kurt asked suddenly next to him, making Dean look at him in surprise. Kurt and Puck had fallen back next to him without him noticing it, and Kurt was smiling at Dean as he added, “I’ve got to make a few last-minute adjustments on Quinn’s dress, then we’re watching _Newsies_ with Sarah.”

“And I’m gonna be bored as hell,” Puck added with a little laugh. Kurt’s messenger bag and gym bag were slung over Puck’s shoulder, even though Kurt had argued about it when Puck grabbed them. Kurt had insisted he wasn’t a girl, and Puck had told him he was very aware of that but he still wanted to carry Kurt’s things for him because he loved him. Kurt had finally given in then, but he had made sure to point out that saying he was doing something because he loved Kurt wouldn’t always win an argument.

“I don’t have any plans,” Dean admitted, surprised. “I was figuring I’d be with y’all, but beyond that...” He shrugged.

“Why don’t you two go play some pool?” Kurt asked, looking from Dean to Puck and back again.

“Sounds good to me,” Puck agreed quickly, surprised but grinning.

Dean thought about it for only a few seconds before he smiled. “Sure, why not? I can always stand a little extra cash in my wallet, and Puck sure as hell needs the practice.”

Kurt laughed. “Noah told me you’re going to try and teach him to play.”

“Try being the operative word there,” Dean said, laughing. “I thought Sam was kind of bad, but Puck makes him look like a pro.”

“I can’t help it nobody I know plays but you,” Puck protested. “I had to teach myself!”

“Stop doin’ that, man, seriously,” Dean said, snickering as they stopped near where the Impala was parked next to Puck’s Ranger. Kurt’s Navigator was in the shop in Dayton because the battery was dead again Wednesday morning, even though Kurt and his dad had checked it over twice and couldn’t find a problem. The dealership Burt bought it from said it was something to do with the computer and they were going to have to reprogram it when they got around to it, which _might_ be Monday, if Kurt got lucky. “You’re doin’ more harm than good.”

Puck reached past Kurt to punch Dean’s shoulder, laughing. “Asshole.”

“Just tellin’ the truth,” Dean said, smirking at Puck before he looked back at Kurt. “You’re takin’ the Ranger to his place then, I guess?”

Kurt nodded, smiling and looking amused. “And then I’ll get a ride home with you later when you drop Noah off at home.”

“Works for me,” Dean agreed, smiling. “You live out the same way I do anyway.”

Puck handed Kurt his keys and Kurt’s bags and then he moved to reach for Dean’s jacket, grinning as he shoved his hand into the pocket Dean kept the Impala's keys in. “I’m driving!”

Dean laughed and let Puck steal the keys, moving towards the Impala’s passenger side as he threatened, “You break a hundred tonight and I swear I’ll make you regret it, Puckasaurus.” It was beginning to be a habit to let Puck drive when they went anywhere together, mostly because Puck enjoyed it so much. Dean liked seeing how much Puck loved his baby, and he liked making Puck happy, so he tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was willing to take shotgun for Puck.

“Promises, promises,” Puck said, smirking at Dean before he turned to Kurt, sliding his arms around him. “We won’t stay out too late, baby. I know we have to get up early tomorrow.”

Kurt lifted his arms to drape them around Puck’s neck, smiling happily. “I’ll expect you by eleven, then. I want to be in bed by midnight.”

“Works for me,” Puck agreed, still smirking slightly as he leaned to kiss Kurt slow and deep.

Kurt was a bit breathless when Puck finally pulled away, his blue eyes vivid and rather hungry as he murmured, “I can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

“Me either,” Puck agreed, kissing him softly again before he pulled away. “Don’t hurt my truck.”

Kurt laughed and started walking towards the Ranger. “At least I won’t drive ninety just because I can.”

Puck unlocked the driver’s side door of the Impala and then opened it, looking over the roof of the car to watch Kurt unlocking his truck as he said with a smirk, “You can bet your sweet ass I will.” Puck got in without waiting for Kurt to answer, leaning across to unlock Dean’s door.

Kurt laughed and tossed his bags into the seat of the truck, looking at Dean as he murmured with a wicked little grin, “Have fun visiting the farm again, Dean.”

Dean laughed in surprise, blushing and very glad that the parking lot was already deserted. “You don’t mind?”

Kurt smirked at Dean, blue eyes sparkling with amusement and something more. “Not if you’re still going to be with us tomorrow night.”

“I’ll be there,” Dean promised quietly, smiling at Kurt. “At least until you two are ready for some privacy.”

“Then enjoy yourself with him,” Kurt said, giving Dean a smirk. “I know I’ll enjoy you both tomorrow night.” He climbed into the Ranger without another word, closing the door firmly and then starting it up.

Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala to climb in, blushing but already half-hard at just the thought of Puck fucking him again, not to mention the idea of what Kurt had planned for their room at a Holiday Inn near where the Regionals were being held. Dean had spent a lot of time with Kurt and Puck during the last week and he wasn’t worried about the idea of Kurt touching him anymore. He and Puck had even talked about it while they went to get dinner for the four of them the night before, and Dean was suddenly very sure that Puck had told Kurt that Dean was looking forward to getting to know Kurt a little better.

“What’d he say?” Puck asked as Dean closed his door, smirking and waving as Kurt pulled away. “Whatever it was, I can tell you _really_ liked it.”

Dean blushed a little redder, laughing as he waved to Kurt and then looked at Puck. “He said for me to enjoy visiting the farm again, ‘cause he’s planning to enjoy us both tomorrow night.”

“Gotta love him,” Puck said, smirking wickedly as he started the car. “My baby knows how to make his man happy, for sure.” He glanced at Dean again, hazel eyes warm with affection and more than a little desire. “Where to, Deano?”

“Find us a pool hall,” Dean said with a little laugh, trying to ignore the way it made him feel when Puck looked at him like that. “We’re gonna make some money first, then you can stop at the farm on the way home, if you want.”

“I definitely want,” Puck said quickly, putting the Impala into gear and then starting slowly towards the highway across the deserted parking lot. “Pete’s work for you?”

“If you think anyone’ll play with me there, sure,” Dean agreed, not even trying to be subtle about it as he reached down to adjust himself in his suddenly too-tight jeans.

Puck saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over at Dean’s crotch to watch, then lifted his gaze to Dean’s eyes as he purred, “I’ll play with you, babe. As much as you can stand, even.”

Dean let out a little laugh, shifting in his seat as he wished Puck wasn’t quite so good at pushing his buttons. “I meant _pool_ , dumbass. So we can hustle some cash.” Dean had insisted on paying for the hotel rooms in Indianapolis since he could always hustle for more cash when he needed it, and it had cost a lot more than the motels he was used to. He had given Kurt the money to cover the reservations – the hotel wanted a credit card, and Dean didn’t have one – and he still had around two hundred in his wallet after what he gave Sam earlier that afternoon, but it never hurt to add to it.

“There’s always someone around Pete’s wanting to play pool on a Friday,” Puck said as he turned onto the highway towards Pete’s and started to accelerate quickly. “We’ve got plenty of time for a few games before nine.”

“I thought Kurt said he’d expect us around eleven?” Dean asked, surprised. It wasn’t quite six o’clock so they had time to play a few games before nine, but he had expected to stay longer than that.

Puck glanced over at Dean, smirking crookedly and looking like he wanted to make a meal out of Dean right then and there. “He did.”

Dean laughed, blushing again but grinning widely as he said, “Cool.”

 

~*~

 

Dean had made around three hundred dollars in the last two hours, but he was getting kind of bored with fleecing the natives and he was just toying with the guy he was playing now, even though he had seventy-five bucks riding on the game.

The guy reminded Dean a lot of Karofsky, if the hockey player was fifty instead of seventeen, and he was about as sharp as a wheel. He had missed quite a few easy shots, giving Dean openings to run the table and end it, but Dean hadn’t bothered to do it yet. Pete’s was pretty slow that night for some reason and there was no one else to play against anyway, except maybe Puck, who was leaning against the wall near Dean and watching everything _but_ the game because he was even more bored than Dean was.

The guy Dean was playing missed his shot _again_ , and Dean was moving towards the table when Puck suddenly spoke up. “Finish it, Deano, so we can blow this joint.”

Dean looked over at Puck, surprised. “It’s not even eight o’clock.”

Puck smirked at him. “We can find some way to pass the time, I promise.”

Dean looked at him a moment longer and then laughed and moved towards the pool table again. “Works for me.”

“Just play the damned game,” the guy on the other side of the table said, scowling. He obviously knew Dean was playing with him and it pissed him off, but he wasn’t quite willing to make an issue of it. He had started to get up in Dean’s face twice already, but both times he had glanced at Puck and then scowled and just ordered another whiskey. It was a refreshing change for Dean, who was used to having to fight his way out of a pool hall more often than not after he hustled a few people. Puck’s reputation in the local fight club evidently scared even the big burly factory workers twice his age, because no one at Pete’s was willing to make an issue of Dean fleecing them as long as Puck was standing there watching his back.

Dean grinned at the guy. “Anything you say, buddy.” He glanced at the table, seemingly not even thinking about it before he moved to make a shot that sank the last two striped balls in separate pockets, first in the corner and then the side of the table closest to the meathead that Dean had been playing for the last half hour. He glanced at the guy as he moved around the table again, smirking slightly. “Eight in the side pocket.”

“Ain’t no way in hell,” the guy scoffed, looking at the table. The eight ball was against one side bumper right next to the pocket, with the cue ball near one corner where it had stopped after Dean’s last shot.

“Wanna bet?” Dean asked.

The man scowled. “No.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Dean said, still grinning as he lined up behind the cue ball and then took his shot with hardly a pause. The cue ball shot across to bump the eight ball, which ricocheted into the bumper on the end, glancing off to hit the far side and then roll neatly back across the table to fall into the side pocket with a muffled thud. 

The guy he was playing glared at Dean and then tossed his cue on the table and walked off without a word.

Dean scooped up his winnings, tucking them in his pocket before he moved to put the pool cues away, looking at Puck, who was holding Dean’s beer again. “How many of those have you had, man?”

“Just mine and about half of yours,” Puck said, smirking at Dean as he pushed off the wall. “I can still drive.”

Dean snickered as he started towards the door. “You’d say you could drive if you had just had a keg.”

“Not hardly,” Puck said, laughing as he followed Dean. “You’d kill me if I hurt your baby.” He reached out a moment later to nudge Dean’s side, moving in closer behind him as he murmured, “Dude! Isn’t that Schue?”

Dean glanced at Puck and then followed his nod to a booth by the front door that had been out of their line-of-sight at the pool tables, and then made himself look away again quickly. “Yeah, but who’s the dude he’s talkin’ to?”

“That’s Bryan Ryan,” Puck murmured, pretending not to watch Schuester and Ryan as he followed Dean to the door. “They were in Glee club together in high school. I’ll tell you everything I know about him later.”

Dean smirked a bit as he replied softly, “That oughta be good, the way they’re lookin’ at each other.”

They were almost to the door when Schuester spotted them, his eyes going wide as he blushed.

“Hey, Mr Schue,” Puck said then, grinning as he grabbed Dean’s arm to stop him near the booth where Schuester and Ryan were sitting. “You two gonna sing _Piano Man_ again tonight?”

Schuester’s blush darkened even more and he glanced at Ryan before he looked back at Puck and Dean. “I’m not planning on it, Puck. What are you two up to? I didn’t think either of you were old enough to buy beer.”

Dean grinned. “My ID says I’m twenty-three, Mr Schue. I dunno where you would have gotten the idea it didn’t.”

Puck snickered, adding, “And he’s buying.”

Schuester sighed, but he looked amused. “I hope you two are smart enough not to drive under the influence.”

“We had two beers between us,” Puck said with a laugh. “And we haven’t even finished one of those. We were here to play pool, not get drunk. I don’t do that anymore, Mr Schue.”

Schuester smiled, looking pleased. “That’s okay, then.”

Ryan reached for his beer to start picking at the label, not looking at Puck or Dean and sounding just a bit worried as he murmured, “Maybe we should get out of here, Will. I didn’t know your _students_ come here.”

“Nah, man, don’t leave on account of us,” Puck said quickly. “We’re heading out, and nobody else from school comes in here. I only get in because my mom used to work here and Pete knows she’s cool with me having a couple beers if I want to. Kurt and Quinn should be done with her dress by now.”

Schuester looked at Ryan, reaching over to cover his hand for a moment and murmuring, “It’s fine, Bryan. These two aren’t going to cause any trouble for me, they know what it’s like.” Ryan finally looked over at Dean and Puck then while Schuester took his hand away from Ryan’s again, looking back up at Puck and Dean. “I wondered why you two weren’t with them. Did Kurt expect to have much trouble with the alterations?”

“Not a bit,” Puck replied, smiling at Schuester. “He figured it’d take an hour or so, then he was going to get Chinese and watch a movie with Mom and Sarah until we get there. He bought _Newsies_ a few days ago and they want to see it.”

“They ought to be done by now,” Dean added, reaching to take his beer from Puck and take a drink of it. “We were just passing time until they’re finished.”

“Kurt, isn’t he the queer kid?” Ryan asked suddenly, looking at Schuester.

“Yes, but he’s much more than that, Bryan,” Schuester said quietly, gently rebuking. “He’s one of the most talented kids in New Directions.”

“And he’s my boyfriend,” Puck added, making Ryan look at him in surprise. Puck met Ryan’s gaze, smiling as he added more quietly, “I don’t start rumors around school, if that’s what you were worrying about.”

“Mostly the rumors are about you,” Dean said then, smirking at Puck as he took another sip of his beer, then offered it to Puck.

Puck took the beer, taking a drink before giving Dean a smug little smirk as he murmured, “No one can resist the Puckasaurus, babe.”

Dean laughed, blushing as he reached out to take the beer back. “Alright, you’ve had enough if you’re talkin’ like that in public.”

Puck’s smirk just widened a bit, and Dean realized he had just as much as admitted Puck was allowed to call him that in private. “I’m stone sober.” He looked back over at Schuester and Ryan, adding, “But we should get going, we’ve got another stop to make before we head home. We’ll see you tomorrow, Mr Schue.”

“Don’t stay out too late, boys,” Schuester said, looking vaguely surprised. “We’re meeting up in the school parking lot at seven.”

“We don’t plan to,” Dean said, smiling at Schuester. “I’m giving Kurt a ride home later, and he wants to be headed that way by eleven.”

“Which gives us plenty of time to have a little fun before our curfew,” Puck said, grinning as he started pushing Dean towards the door again.  “G’night you two.”

Dean snickered and finished off his beer to set it on the table for a waitress to grab, then looked at the two men in the booth as he let Puck push him towards the door. “Night.”

“Good night,” Schuester said, watching them go.

Dean and Puck were still close enough to hear Ryan as he asked, “If he’s dating Kurt, why is he calling that other guy ‘babe’?”

“I don’t know, but he promised me he wasn’t doing anything with Dean that would hurt Kurt,” Schuester replied quietly. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Puck stopped pushing Dean along, and Dean paused to watch as Puck walked quickly back to Schuester and Ryan’s booth to lean into it a bit as he looked at Ryan and spoke quietly enough Dean could barely hear him. “I’m with Dean because he’s my best friend, and Kurt _knows_ where we are and _exactly_ what we’re doing when he’s not around. It was actually his idea for us to go out together tonight.”

Schuester smiled at Puck. “I trust you, Puck. You don’t need to explain yourself to me.”

“I wasn’t explaining for you, Schue,” Puck said, smiling at Schuester and not trying quite so hard to be quiet anymore, even though he wasn’t being at all loud. “I was explaining for _me_ , and for your ... friend.” He turned away to walk towards Dean and the door then, and Dean had to grin at the surprised looks on Schuester and Ryan’s faces as they both stared after Puck.

Dean turned to head outside, sure Puck would be right behind him, and he was right. Puck caught up as they crossed the parking lot, which wasn’t quite dark yet, giving Dean a little grin as he murmured, “We still going out to see the stars?”

“You’re drivin’, you tell me,” Dean replied, looking at Puck with a slight grin as he fished his keys out of his pocket to offer them to Puck.

“Hot damn,” Puck said as he took the keys, grinning widely as he moved a little faster towards the Impala. “I love driving your baby.”

Dean snickered, following him. “I noticed.”

Dean had just gotten in the Impala and closed his door when Puck said softly, “You don’t have to let me drive her all the time, y’know.” Dean looked at Puck quickly in surprise and Puck smiled at him, hazel eyes warm and fond. “I know you don’t let anyone else.”

“I like watchin’ you,” Dean admitted, smiling at Puck. “You get the same kind of kick out of her that I do, and you take good care of her.”

Puck’s smile widened and he started the car, revving the engine just a bit as he looked at Dean again. “She’s hot as hell, just like her owner.”

Dean blushed, laughing softly. “You don’t have to sweet talk either of us, man.”

“That’s not sweet talk,” Puck said with a smirk, turning to look behind the car as he began to back out of the parking place. “It’s just fact.”

Dean didn’t know what so say to that so he didn’t say anything as he watched Puck turn to face forward again, putting the Impala into gear and then heading towards the highway.

Puck glanced at Dean as he stopped at the edge of the parking lot, smirking at him as he murmured, “Did you ever put more rubbers in the glove box?”

“Today,” Dean admitted, smiling and glad his blush was already fading away. “Got some when I went to get something for lunch, and I left a few in the car.”

Puck started the car forward again, pulling out into the light traffic on the main highway back towards town. “And the rest of them?”

“Going in my bag for tomorrow,” Dean said quietly, still watching Puck with a smile. “With a new bottle of lube.”

“I do like the way you think,” Puck said with a smirk, glancing at Dean again. “I got stuff for tomorrow night too, and it wouldn’t surprise me if Kurt did the same thing, as much as he’s been thinking about it.”

Dean laughed slightly, blushing. “Well, we won’t run out of condoms or lube, at least.”

“Which is good,” Puck said, his smirk going wicked as he slowed the Impala to a stop at the main intersection in Lima, checking both ways before he turned right onto the highway that led out towards his house. “I plan to make good use of both on you at least once so Kurt can see how it’s done.”

“If you make me beg in front of him, I swear I’ll tell him you cried after I topped,” Dean threatened, blushing redder even though he was trying not to laugh.

Puck laughed. “It’d be worth it, and besides, he’ll probably get to see for himself tomorrow night anyway. I kinda doubt it’ll be any less mind-blowing when he does it.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he grinned. “You’re letting the kid top tomorrow?”

“I was planning to, yeah,” Puck said, nodding. “After you head out to join Quinn.” He looked at Dean. “Unless you think it’s too much for one night?”

“It’s not my place to tell you that,” Dean said quickly. “He’s _your_ boyfriend, Puck. You gotta talk to him about that kind of thing. I’m just there to play crash test dummy so he can see the awesomeness that is you in action for himself.”

Puck laughed. “Crash test dummy?”

Dean grinned. “What would you call it?”

Puck thought about it a moment as he slowed down to turn onto the dirt road that led to the deserted old farm he had used as his own private necking spot for the last year, then he finally looked at Dean, smiling. “Just about the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, except maybe Quinn.”

Dean blushed, pleased as he smiled back at Puck and murmured, “I don’t rank anywhere near her givin’ you Beth.”

“You do,” Puck disagreed, slowing down even more as he turned into an overgrown driveway that led off towards the distant wreck of a barn near the burned-out shell of a farmhouse. He looked at Dean as he drove slowly towards the barn, smiling softly. “She’s really giving Beth to Kurt and Carole and Burt anyway, not to me, and she was giving her up already so it’s not so hard for her. You’re giving me Kurt, though, and letting him see something you don’t share with many people.”

“You already have him,” Dean pointed out, smiling just a bit wider. “I’m just helping you show him what he’s missing.”

Puck looked ahead of the car again, driving in silence until he pulled around behind the barn to stop in his usual spot in the tall grass where the sky spread out over the car in a wide panorama of blue that grew slowly darker as the fiery sunset in the west began to fade. He turned the Impala off and then looked over at Dean, smiling. “You’re just giving me the guy I love, just like you’ve been doing since the day you blew into town.” Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Puck went on before he could. “I wouldn’t be with him now if you hadn’t told us you were bi, Dean. You’re such a cool guy that seeing you being honest even though it embarrassed you made me really think about what I was afraid of.”

“Which was?” Dean asked softly.

“Kurt reacting badly,” Puck replied quietly. “That he would think I was just fucking with his head because of all the mean things I did to him over the years. Seeing you come out to us made me realize I didn’t _care_ what anyone else thought, not if Kurt would be mine. Then he wanted to talk to you alone when we left, and I realized if I kept waiting some other guy just might beat me to it again and I’d lose my chance with him.” He grinned suddenly. “I called him later that night and asked him to meet me before homeroom the next morning, y’know. He met me in the music room right after I talked to you and we ended up staying there talking until you walked in on us.”

“I’m glad you did,” Dean said, smiling warmly as he turned a little more in his seat to face Puck.

“So am I,” Puck agreed, smiling. “I don’t really remember the things we said, not much of it anyway, but it was the right stuff. I mean, by the time you walked in, I wasn’t worried he’ll find someone else anymore, and he knew that I was serious about him, and I was feeling like I could fly.”

“He thinks you could, too.” Dean chuckled slightly. “The way he was looking at you I knew you had said all the right things, especially after we sang that old Joe Cocker song and you asked him if he could love you. The look on his face after you kissed him was priceless.”

“He had never been kissed in front of anyone before,” Puck said quietly, his smile fading. “Jesse is the only other guy Kurt ever kissed, and the worthless shit was ashamed to get near him unless they were alone.”

“I don’t kiss guys in public either, Puck,” Dean said quietly, his smile vanishing as he looked away across the overgrown field they were parked at the edge of. The sunset had shifted to darker reds and oranges and the sky was going purple-blue as the first few stars began to appear, but Dean barely noticed how pretty the view was.

“Hey, no,” Puck said quickly, reaching for Dean’s chin to turn his head back towards him. “ _You’ve_ got a damned good reason for being in the closet, Dean. There’s Sam to worry about, and your dad’s a world-class asshole that thinks beating you up is okay, so it’s only smart to be careful. Jesse is _out_ , he’s dated girls _and_ guys right out in front of God and everybody. He was just ashamed to be seen with _Kurt_.”

Dean stared at Puck. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Nope,” Puck said, letting his hand fall again. “I wish I was. The guy is bi and doesn’t give a damn who knows it, but he didn’t want anyone to know he was slumming with Kurt so he lied to him about it. He told Kurt he was in the closet and afraid to come out, and Kurt doesn’t know anyone from Carmel so he didn’t know any better. Rachel had been digging into Vocal Adrenaline’s background for weeks by the time we all found out about Jesse and Kurt, and when Kurt told us all the next day why Jesse didn’t want anyone to know about them, she told Kurt right there in class that Jesse was out and had been for more than two years. That’s why Kurt decided he’d never date anyone else unless they were willing to be with him at least in front of his friends, if not in public.”

“Poor kid,” Dean said softly. “That’s a shitty way for his first boyfriend to treat him.”

“Yeah, it was,” Puck agreed. “Jesse doesn’t know how lucky he was that I didn’t kill him.”

“Kurt needs you too much for you to kill anyone,” Dean said then, trying to lighten the mood. “He’d never forgive you if you ended up with jail time and left him all alone again. He’s got such a smart mouth that he needs a bodyguard.”

Puck laughed softly. “So true, man. That alligator mouth of his overloads his hummingbird ass all the time.”

Dean just smiled at him for a few moments and then asked softly, “Why don’t we just head on home? I know you’d like to be with him right now.”

“I’m not going to get any more chances to be alone with you, though,” Puck said quietly, looking a little sad as he gazed into Dean’s eyes. “Not after tomorrow. Kurt hasn’t asked me not to be with you anymore, but he’s a virgin and it’s kind of a big deal for us that we’re going to have sex. I feel like I should be faithful to him afterwards.”

Dean’s smile faded away. “I know. I understand if you want to go home to him now anyway, though. I’m gonna miss this, I won’t lie, but I’m glad you’re gonna treat him right. He deserves that.”

“I want to make sure you won’t forget me,” Puck murmured as he slid slowly across the seat towards Dean. “I’m gonna lay you out on the hood of your baby one last time and fuck you until you forget everything but how good I make you feel.”

“I’ll _never_ forget you, but I’m still not going to argue with that idea,” Dean said softly, smiling as he lifted one hand to the side of Puck’s neck, leaning to meet him. “I don’t think I could ever make myself tell you no.”

“Lucky me,” Puck breathed softly, and then they were kissing and no more words were really needed.

 

~*~

 

Dean nuzzled Puck’s throat with a low pleased rumble, naked and starting to feel a little cold because of the breeze on his sweaty skin but totally unable to make himself care. He was laying draped over Puck’s chest, both of them sprawled on the worn old blanket Dean had dragged out of the trunk so they could stretch out after Puck had fucked him on the Impala’s hood one last time. Getting naked to relax had led to sex again, but the second time had been very different from the first, slow and tender with so much intense emotion between them that it had been overwhelming. It had felt like saying goodbye, and it hurt much more than either of them wanted it to, leaving them both shaken and kind of depressed.

Puck shifted slightly under Dean to get more comfortable, idly stroking along Dean’s side from hip to shoulder as he stared up at the stars and murmured, “I really don’t want this to end.”

Dean lifted his head, shifting to the side a little bit more so he could free one hand. He reached up to run his fingertips along Puck’s cheek, watching Puck stare at the sky as he whispered, “I don’t either, but it should.”

Puck looked at Dean, and the pain in his hazel eyes made Dean hate himself a little for letting whatever it was they had go so far. “I don’t want to give you up, not until you have to leave. Seeing you every day and never touching you is gonna kill me.”

“Kurt deserves to have you to himself,” Dean said softly, cupping Puck’s strong jaw in his hand. Puck tipped his head to lean into the caress and Dean swallowed hard, loving the feel of stubble against his palm as his thumb stroked slowly along Puck’s cheekbone. “He loves you, and I know you love him too.”

“What if I want to have you, too?” Puck whispered, staring into Dean’s eyes. “What if I’m a fucking fool and I don’t want to give this up until the day you drive out of my life forever?”

“Then we have even more in common than I thought,” Dean replied quietly. He leaned to kiss Puck tenderly, and Puck made a soft little hurting noise as he responded with enough palpable love that it made Dean’s heart ache. When they finally pulled apart, Dean took a slow shaky breath before he swallowed hard and whispered, “It still doesn’t change anything, though.” He laid his head on Puck’s chest again, adding, “You belong with Kurt, and he _deserves_ for you to be faithful to him.”

“He wants us to be together, though. He’s told us both so,” Puck murmured, shifting to wrap both arms around Dean as he rolled towards him. “I think if we talked to him, he’d understand. What I feel for you doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

“He’d try, maybe,” Dean admitted after a moment as he nuzzled against Puck’s collarbone and shifted closer to him, his arms tightening around Puck even though he knew it was a bad idea. “I don’t want to hurt him, though.”

“Neither do I,” Puck whispered against Dean’s hair, one hand stroking Dean’s back. “We’ll just have to talk to him and see what he wants.”

“And if he says he wants us to stop?” Dean asked softly, barely even able to hear himself.

“Then we will,” Puck replied just as softly, “and I’ll try to pretend I don’t care about you more than anyone I’ve ever kissed, except for him.”

Dean kissed Puck’s chest instead of trying to reply, sure that it wouldn’t help for him to admit he cared more for Puck than anyone in his life, except Sam.

 

~*~

 

Dean parked in Puck’s back yard, looking over at him in the darkness as he turned off the Impala. It was just after nine-thirty, but they had both agreed that staying out at the farm any longer would just make it harder to leave. “I hope we’re doing the right thing.”

“Me too,” Puck agreed, reaching over to take Dean’s hand. “I’ll be right back with Kurt, okay?”

Dean nodded, giving Puck’s hand a squeeze and wishing for one last kiss but knowing it would be a stupid thing to do. “I’ll be here.”

Puck stared at him a moment longer and then turned away, releasing Dean’s hand to reach for the door. He got out and left the door open as he crossed the yard quickly, disappearing into the back door of the house.

Dean swallowed hard and looked down at the steering wheel, already kicking himself for being such a fool. He knew better before this started, knew he shouldn’t let himself want _anyone_ like he wanted Puck, but he just couldn’t seem to stop. He had thought he could, that he’d be able to go back to being friends, but now that the time to stop having sex with Puck was there, he finally realized how impossible it would be to forget. Puck made him feel like no one he had ever known, every touch making Dean feel safe and wanted and even _loved_ , and giving that up was going to be hell.

Dean sat in silence for what seemed like forever but was really closer to ten minutes before the back door closed quietly and Dean looked over towards it, watching Kurt and Puck walk towards him. They were holding hands and Kurt obviously knew something was wrong because he kept giving Puck concerned looks, but he didn’t hesitate to follow him back to the Impala. Puck had Kurt’s messenger bag and his gym bag over one shoulder, holding them steady with his free hand as they walked towards the Impala.

Puck paused by the car, giving Kurt a soft smile. “Get in, babe.”

Kurt looked at Puck for only a moment before he got into the Impala, sliding over into the middle of the front seat as he looked at Dean. “Do you know what this is about?”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t trust himself to say the right thing so he stayed silent as Puck dropped Kurt’s bags in the floorboard and then got in and closed the passenger door.

Kurt stared at Dean for a moment longer, searching Dean’s eyes for something, and then he suddenly turned back towards Puck and said softly, “Alright, now talk to me, Noah. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Puck shifted to slide one arm around Kurt, who moved to lean against Puck’s side as he waited for Puck to speak. “I love you more than anything, you know that, right?” Puck asked after a few minutes, staring into Kurt’s eyes and looking almost as guilty as Dean felt.

“Of course I do,” Kurt replied immediately, even though Dean could tell the kid was worried. “What are you so upset about?”

Puck swallowed hard, looking into Kurt’s blue eyes for a moment longer before his gaze fell and he started picking at a grass stain on the knee of his jeans. “I thought I could do this so _easy_ for you, baby, I really did, but now that it’s time to do it, it hurts a lot more than I wanted it to.”

“What hurts?” Kurt asked, looking even more confused. “Are you talking about sex?”

“No,” Puck said quickly, “or at least not like you mean.” He looked up to meet Kurt’s gaze again as he admitted softly, “I thought that it’d be easy to stop what I’ve been doing with Dean, but I was wrong. Thinking about never touching him again hurts, but hurting you would be even worse, and I don’t know what to do anymore. No matter what I do it’s going to hurt one of you, and I hate it. I mean, I feel like I should be faithful to you baby, I _want_ to, but it still hurts to think about giving up the way he just lets everything go and trusts me to take care of him. He needs that so bad, even if he’d never admit it, and he hasn’t got _anyone_ else.”

Kurt stared at Puck. “ _That’s_ why you’re so miserable all of a sudden?”

Puck nodded, looking like he expected Kurt to yell at him.

Kurt snorted and moved to sit astride Puck’s lap, staring into Puck’s surprised eyes as he said quietly, “Noah, you idiot, I _know_ you’ve fallen in love with him.” He moved his hands to cup Puck’s face between them, smiling and looking rather amused by the way Puck was staring at him in shock. “Dean’s sweet and he’s gorgeous and he’s _easy_ to love, sweetheart, and I _know_ how badly you need each other. I don’t want you to stop being with him, not until he has to leave us.” He leaned to kiss Puck softly and then whispered against his lips, “I’m not so selfish that I can’t share you with him for a little while. I just want you to be happy. That’ll make me happy too, I promise.”

Puck let out a soft little broken noise as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close and hiding his face against Kurt’s shoulder as he whispered, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do, sweetheart.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s shoulders and held him tightly, kissing the stubble next to Puck’s mohawk as he looked over and met Dean’s gaze. “I’m _glad_ that you found each other, even if it won’t last as long as it should. As long as you don’t leave me out completely, I’m fine with it.”

“You should hate me,” Dean whispered, staring into Kurt’s blue eyes as he wondered how Kurt could look so calm and even a little amused.

“I can’t hate you,” Kurt disagreed gently, smiling again. “Like I said, Dean, you’re easy to love. You’ll be gone in a few weeks and then it’ll be just Noah and I, but until then I want you to feel free to spend as much time with him as you can.”

Puck pulled away from Kurt to stare at him. “You really are amazing, you know that, right?”

Kurt smirked suddenly and preened, teasing, “And you haven’t even seen me put my knees behind my shoulders yet.”

Puck's eyes went wide. “Holy shit.”

Kurt laughed, smug and pleased. “Yoga is good for all sorts of things besides giving me awesome balance, sweetheart.” He kissed Puck lightly and then looked at Dean, reaching out his hand towards him. “Are we okay now, Dean?”

Dean stared at Kurt’s hand for a moment before he took it, nodding as he lifted his gaze to meet Kurt’s again. “It’s gonna hurt like hell when I have to leave, though.” He paused and then added, “For both of us.”

“All three of us,” Kurt corrected softly as he gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. “Noah and I will still have each other, but I don’t like the thought of you being all alone.”

Dean shrugged slightly, looking away. “I always have been,” he admitted softly. “I’m one of those pitiful people that can feel alone in a room full of people. I’m used to it.”

“But it still hurts you,” Puck said quietly, looking over at Dean with obvious concern. “I know how much you hate living like that.”

Dean met Puck’s gaze for a moment and then smiled slowly. “I’ve still got Sammy, and he’s good company when he’s not busy being a little bitch because he’s fifteen going on thirty-five. I’ll be okay, I promise.” His smile turned a little crooked. “I’m not gonna deny it’ll hurt like hell to drive away when we leave Lima for good, but at least I’ll have my memories to get me through the crummy stretches later on.”

“You two need to spend more time together,” Kurt said softly, and Dean looked at him in surprise to see Kurt was obviously concerned and unhappy. “While you can.”

“That’s just gonna make it harder to leave,” Dean said gently, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “If you’re _sure_ you’re okay with it, then I’ll be glad to enjoy a little stolen time with your boyfriend when you’ve got something to do with the girls, but it’s a bad idea for us to spend too much time alone. It’ll just hurt that much more when I’m gone.”

“And it’s already gonna hurt like hell,” Puck added quietly. “Almost as much as it would hurt to lose you, baby.”

Kurt looked around, making sure that none of the neighbors’ houses were visible from Puck’s back yard, and then he looked at Dean and pulled on his hand. “Come here.” Dean obediently scooted across the seat towards Puck and Kurt, just a bit confused until Kurt leaned to hug him tightly, murmuring into his ear, “I’m sure, Dean. You can’t steal something I want you to have.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Kurt to return the hug, closing his stinging eyes as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Puck shifted to put his arms around Dean and Kurt then, pulling them both closer to him. “You’re too good to us, baby.” He kissed Kurt’s temple and then whispered, “Love you so much.”

Kurt pulled away slightly and Dean opened his eyes to watch from inches away as Kurt smiled at Puck, blue eyes gentle and warm. “I love you too, but encouraging you two isn’t completely for your benefit, Noah. I fully intend to invite myself along sometimes.”

“Anytime,” Dean said softly.

Puck nodded, smiling as he added, “We’d be glad to have you with us anytime you want to be, baby.”

Kurt smiled wider. “Good.”  He kissed Puck, lingering for a long moment, and then looked at Dean as he asked softly, “Can I?”

“Whatever you want,” Dean agreed, and then Kurt was kissing him.

Dean responded warmly even though he was surprised to discover kissing Kurt was so much like kissing a girl, right down to the faint taste of cherry lip gloss on Kurt’s soft, full lower lip. Kissing Puck was very different, mostly because Puck was used to being the one in charge when he kissed someone and took it for granted that anything he wanted, Dean would love for him to do. Kurt was much more gentle and sweet about it, letting Dean take the lead, and Dean really liked the contrast. The thought of being in bed with them both the next night had his cock twitching interestedly in his jeans despite the fact he had gotten off three times in the last two hours.

Kurt pulled away finally, giving Dean a soft little smile. “Tomorrow I want a lot more than a kiss, Dean.”

“Not until after you’ve done everything with Puck,” Dean said softly, smiling as he moved one hand to brush back Kurt’s hair. “You need to share your firsts with him. He’s been looking forward to it for a long time.”

Kurt smiled a little wider. “Will you stay, though?” Dean hesitated and Kurt was quick to add, “Just until we’re all too tired to do anything but sleep, I mean. I know you’re sleeping with Quinn.”

Dean looked at Kurt for a moment longer before he turned towards Puck, searching Puck’s eyes. Puck smiled and murmured, “I want you there, babe. Always did. You’re a big part of the reason we’re together now, and I want you to see what you gave us.”

Dean smiled slowly and then he nodded, looking back at Kurt. “I’d love to.”

Kurt beamed and kissed Dean quickly. “Thank you.” He shifted back a bit, pulling away from Dean as he looked at Puck and said, “As much as I’m loving cuddling with you both, we shouldn’t do it here. Your mom might get nosy and check on us, and then she’ll give you hell about it.”

Puck sighed and nodded. “I know, but we had to talk. If she saw something then she’s just gonna have to deal.”

Dean slid back over to the driver’s side of the car, smiling as he murmured, “I’ll just move and then we’re fine. It doesn’t matter if she sees you two together.”

Kurt gave Dean an impish little grin as he shifted in Puck’s lap, making Puck inhale sharply. “But I should still get out of his lap soon, before I forget about waiting until tomorrow night for certain things.”

Dean smirked. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone lost their virginity in this car, and probably not the last, either.”

Kurt laughed, blushing as he moved out of Puck’s lap to sit between them, not looking at Dean or Puck as he reached for their hands, tangling their fingers together. “I want you there, Dean, but I want that to happen in privacy, _not_ in Noah’s back yard.”

Dean gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, a little surprised by how strong Kurt’s grip was despite the fact his hands were as soft and delicate as a girl’s. “Then I’ll be there.”

Kurt glanced over at Dean, smiling softly. “Thank you.” He squeezed Dean’s hand again and then looked over at Puck. “I want a kiss, mister.”

Puck smiled and turned in the seat, leaning to cup Kurt’s cheek with his free hand as he murmured, “Lucky me.”

Puck kissed Kurt lovingly then, every move slow and gentle, and Dean watched them with a smile, feeling grateful and beyond lucky that he had ended up in Lima, even if only for six weeks.

Puck pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at Kurt as he whispered, “I love you, baby.”

Kurt smiled happily, his eyes shining. “I love you too, Noah.” He kissed Puck again, quick and soft, then released their hands and murmured, “Kiss Dean good night so we can go. We have to be up early.”

Puck’s eyebrows rose slightly but he smiled wider, looking at Dean. “You heard the man, Deano. Get over here.”

Dean chuckled slightly, blushing as he shifted in the seat to lean towards Puck, his free hand braced on the steering wheel as he leaned across in front of Kurt. Puck licked his lips and then Dean’s eyelids were fluttering shut just before their lips met, drawing a soft little involuntary sound from Dean that made him blush a little more because he knew Kurt was right there and had heard it. Puck kissed him with easy confidence, exploring Dean’s mouth like he owned it, and Dean enjoyed every moment of it, leaning closer and making more of those hungry little sounds he hoped Kurt would at least pretend not to hear.

Puck finally pulled away, breathing just a bit fast as he whispered huskily, “I need you to know that I love you a little more than I was supposed to.”

Dean swallowed hard and then smiled at Puck as he breathed out softly, “Same here.”

“It’s about time you two admitted that,” Kurt murmured, making Dean look at him quickly. Kurt was smiling and looked happy and more than a little aroused as he added quietly, “And Noah’s not the only one who loves you, Dean, though I think he loves you a lot more than he wants to admit, even to himself.” Kurt leaned to kiss Dean softly again, lingering only a moment, and then pulled away as he patted Puck’s thigh. “Out, sweetheart. We should get going.”

Puck obediently turned to open the passenger door, getting out before he leaned back in to grin at Kurt. “Don’t do anything I would do, especially where Burt might catch you. He’d kill one of us for sure, and with my rep it’d probably be me for corrupting you.”

Kurt laughed, sliding over to the passenger side, closer to Puck. “I’m not stupid. He’d murder _all_ of us.” He leaned up, obviously wanting a kiss, and Puck obliged with a sweet, gentle kiss, at least until Kurt’s hand lifted to run his fingers through Puck’s mohawk. Puck made a low noise and deepened the kiss into something a lot less innocent then, and Kurt hummed happily as he opened his mouth to let Puck explore.

Dean watched them kiss for what seemed like fifteen minutes but was probably closer to five, smiling and looking forward to the next night. His lingering uncertainty about the idea of having sex with Puck while Kurt was watching them had faded away sometime in the last few days, and he was glad. He wanted to enjoy every minute of it, whether it would really be the last time anymore or not.

When they finally pulled apart, Kurt’s lips were slightly swollen and wet and his blue eyes were vivid with hunger, and Puck made a low noise, then whispered, “Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful.” Kurt blushed suddenly, but he looked pleased as Puck kissed him again, quick and hard, then moved to murmur into his ear, “Tomorrow night I’m going to rock your world.” Kurt made a soft little noise and shuddered, his eyes closing as Puck pulled away, glancing over at Dean. “Take good care of him for me, Deano.”

“Always,” Dean agreed, smiling.

Puck grinned and looked at Kurt again. “Watch out so I can close the door, babe.”

“Good night,” Kurt said softly, making sure he was out of the way for the door to close.

“Night baby,” Puck replied, and then he closed the door, turning away to walk quickly into the house.

Dean reached towards the ignition to turn the car on then, but he paused when he touched the keys, looking at Kurt again as he remembered who he was supposed to be there to see. “Is Quinn still up?”

Kurt shook his head, smiling at Dean. “She was tired and went to bed around nine.”

“Okay,” Dean said, starting the car and then twisting around to look behind the Impala as he started to back around the house. “How was she doing tonight? She seemed a little quiet when I drove her home.”

“Don’t worry, she was just tired,” Kurt said quickly “She was fine when I got here, but trying on her dress a few times to check the alterations wasn’t easy for her, and then after she ate dinner she kept dozing off during _Newsies_ , so I made her go to bed.”

Dean smiled at Kurt, murmuring, “I’m glad you were there to take care of her.”

“It’s my job,” Kurt said with a smile, making light of it. “I take care of everyone I love.”

“Must be why you’re so good to me,” Dean pointed out, looking behind the car again and smiling a little wider.

“I’m so good to you because you deserve to be happy, Dean,” Kurt corrected, smiling.

Dean backed right out into the street and then looked at Kurt again, smiling softly. “I’m pretty damned happy right now, and most all of it is because of you and your boyfriend.”

“Then we’re doing our jobs,” Kurt replied, his smile widening into a grin. “You’ve made us both very happy, after all.”

Dean laughed and looked ahead of the Impala to start towards the highway. “I still don’t see why you two blame what you have on me. It was there before I blew into town, and it’ll be there long after I have to go.”

“Because Noah would have kept trying to lie to himself and to me if you hadn’t told us you were bisexual,” Kurt said quickly, still grinning. “He thinks you’re pretty awesome, Dean, and if _you_ can be bi and not ashamed of liking sex with another guy, then he wasn’t about to keep lying to everyone about himself.”

“I still don’t know why,” Dean admitted, not looking at Kurt.

“Why what?” Kurt asked, turning in his seat to tuck one foot up under himself as he looked at Dean.

“Why he likes me,” Dean said with a little shrug, still not looking at Kurt. “Why it’s so easy to be around him an’ feels so right even though I _know_ it’s wrong. Why _you_ like me, even though I’ve been screwing around with the guy you love. Hell, why _Quinn_ hasn’t decided she hates me for fucking her baby’s daddy, who happens to be her best friend’s boyfriend.” He let out a tiny little laugh. “I could go on. There’s a lot that isn’t making much sense to me right now.”

Kurt waited until they had almost reached the highway and then said, “Dean, stop the car and look at me, please?”

Dean stopped the Impala at the corner and looked at Kurt, even though he was afraid of what he’d see in Kurt’s eyes.

“Noah _loves you_ because he can’t help it,” Kurt said calmly, smiling as he reached out towards Dean and waited.

Dean moved his hand from the steering wheel after a moment, letting Kurt take his hand, and then Kurt gave it a squeeze and went on. “I could see it that first day when he started teaching you to play the guitar, even though I didn’t really want to. He could have shown you the chords without getting so close, but he wanted to be closer to you, even though he didn’t realize yet why. I’ve seen him with a lot of girls over the years, but the only one he was ever so sweet and comfortable with is Quinn, and she had decided to swear off men altogether until she spent some time with you. If I hadn’t caught him watching me so many times that night, I might have hated you.” He let out a soft little laugh and then added, “And just so you know, I decided I had to speak to you that night _originally_ so I could let you know I wanted him for myself, but then he went all possessive caveman at the idea of you being alone with me and I forgot all about it.”

“You should have told me off, though,” Dean said softly, a little confused. “And you should hate me for what I’ve done with him since then. I’d _kill_ for a guy to love me like he loves you, but I’d kill even quicker if I had that and someone else stepped into the middle and started screwing around with him.”

“He needs you,” Kurt said simply, smiling still. “He’s half afraid to push me for anything, even a decent kiss, because he knows I’ve never done anything more than the making out and touching I’ve done with him. It’s different with you. You’ve got enough experience that he doesn’t feel like he has to be careful, and you’re so open and honest with him that he feels free to just enjoy himself with you, trusting you’ll tell him what you need. You gave him a safe way to try out some of the things he’s been fantasizing about, and sex with you is so good that it’s given him the confidence to risk sex with me, even though it still scares him.”

“I know it does,” Dean said quietly. “He worries he’ll hurt you.”

Kurt smiled wider, nodding. “I know. He didn’t expect to like it at all when you topped with him, it was just something he wouldn’t let me do until he knew _exactly_ what I’d be feeling, so you shook him right to the core with how it felt. Then you let him top and he found out it’s just as intense either way, at least with you, and that gave him a whole new set of worries. That’s part of why I want you there, Dean. He’s still pretty nervous about going that far with me, but he’s willing to now because of what you’ve done with him. I think he might need you there to help him deal with how the first time makes us both feel. He tries hard to hide it, but he’s got the softest heart of anyone I know, and he feels _everything_ deeper than most people do. If I get overwhelmed and fall apart, I _need_ you to be there to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“But see, you shouldn’t need me there.” Dean looked away, staring across the highway at a wide field of corn as he said softly, “You shouldn’t even _want_ me there. Your first time should be something special between the two of you, not something that you do in front of the guy who can’t make himself stay away from your boyfriend.”

“If you even _try_ to stay away from him, I’ll tell Sam _everything_ and get him to help me talk sense into you,” Kurt threatened, making Dean go wide-eyed and stare at him. Kurt smirked slightly at Dean as he went on. “I can be a real bitch when it suits me, Dean, and I _will_ if you hurt him like that.”

“That’s blackmail,” Dean said slowly, still shocked that Kurt would threaten him with telling Sam. Puck was obviously telling Kurt everything, and Puck knew that Dean would do anything he had to do to keep Sam from finding out that he was fucking around with Puck.

“No, it’s taking care of the man I love,” Kurt disagreed, amused. “Men, I should say. I do love you too, though admittedly probably not quite as much as Noah does.”

Dean stared at Kurt for a few more moments and then asked softly, “How can you even _like_ me, Kurt? I fucked the man you love, and I’ve let him fuck me repeatedly since then. You should _hate_ me.”

“I love you for the same reasons Quinn does, I’d imagine,” Kurt said gently, shifting to hold Dean’s hand in both of his own. “You’re a sweet, loving man who has been desperately lonely for a long time, and you care so very much about taking care of other people that you make it easy for them to love you.”

“Puck’s been talking too much,” Dean said softly, looking down at their hands to watch Kurt’s long graceful fingers stroking his hand.

“He tells me more of what goes on between you two than you probably want him to,” Kurt agreed, “but he didn’t have to tell me how lonely you were when you blew into Lima, Dean.” Dean looked at Kurt again in surprise and Kurt smiled. “I could see it in your eyes that first day in Glee when you were so surprised that he liked you, and I saw it over and over again that day whenever any of us were nice to you. Quinn saw it too, that’s why she and I were talking about you on the way to her doctor’s appointment that afternoon. She called Noah and told him to make sure he brought you with him when he headed for my house, or she was going to hurt him.”

“I was so surprised when he asked me to hang out with y’all,” Dean said softly, remembering when he turned around that afternoon and found Puck there grinning at him. “I’ve always had a hard time making friends, but you all acted like I’ve been here forever.” He paused and then added, “Especially him. He’s treated me like I was his best friend right from the start.”

“Only because you are, besides Quinn.” Kurt scooted over close to Dean to lean against his side and lay his head on Dean’s shoulder while he looked out at the field of corn across the highway, smiling. “We’re all freaks and geeks in Glee, Dean. Every one of us is intimately familiar with that feeling of being on the outside looking in and we all hate it, but I think Noah feels it most because of all he’s been through this year. That’s why we decided to stick together, gleeks against the world.” He tilted his head to look at Dean as he added softly, “You’re one of us, now. You have been ever since you followed Noah into Glee and sang your heart out for us even though you were so shy about singing that I still don’t know how you did it.”

Dean smiled slowly, looking into Kurt’s eyes for a long moment before he murmured, “He’s right. You are pretty damned amazing.”

Kurt grinned impishly. “This is _nothing_ , Dean. Wait until tomorrow night, then you’ll see a little of how amazing I can be when I want to.” Dean chuckled and Kurt elbowed him gently, adding, “Now get this sexy hunk of Detroit steel moving, some of us need our beauty sleep.”

Dean laughed softly and did as he was told, putting the Impala in drive with his left hand and then turning her onto the highway, taking advantage of the late hour to drive faster than he normally would.

Kurt made a low noise after about a mile, still leaning against Dean’s side and holding his right hand as he murmured, “I do love the way that engine purrs. You’ve got her running better than any other classic I’ve been in.”

“Sounds good, doesn’t she?” Dean agreed, grinning widely.

“Better than good,” Kurt agreed with a grin of his own. “It’s no wonder driving her makes Noah so horny.”

Dean laughed, glancing at Kurt. “Remind me to let you drive sometime.”

Kurt lifted his head to look at Dean in surprise, beaming. “Would you really?”

“In a heartbeat,” Dean agreed, smirking. Kurt made a happy little squealing noise and hugged Dean, kissing him soundly and making Dean laugh even as he put his foot on the brake to slow down. “Damn, let me stop before you do stuff like that, you’re gonna get us both killed.”

Kurt blushed and laughed, settling back into the seat next to Dean. “Sorry, I just _really_ want to drive her.”

Dean snickered and draped his arm around Kurt. “Remind me in the morning and you can drive before Puck gets a turn. I was gonna ride in the back with Quinn anyway.”

Kurt beamed happily and leaned to kiss Dean’s cheek, then murmured, “You really do love us.”

Dean blushed, laughing softly even though he made no attempt to deny it.

 

 


	10. TEN

 

It was just before six the next morning when Dean turned on the coffee maker and then walked back down the hall to Sam’s door. He was wearing his jeans but nothing else yet, sure he had plenty of time to get dressed while the coffee maker did its magic. It would take Sammy a while to get up and moving, it always did.

“C’mon, baby bro,” Dean called loudly, banging on Sam’s door. “Get it in gear! We’ve got to pick up the others before we meet Schue and the kids, and it’s already six.”

There was no response, and Dean was just reaching for the doorknob to see if Sam was really even in there – he hadn’t seen the kid when he got home the night before, but Sam’s shoes were in the living room floor – when the door opened suddenly and Santana gave him a wide-eyed look, holding one of Sam’s over-sized button-front shirts around her like a robe. “Tell me you’re kidding, Dean.”

Dean blinked. “Not so much, no. We’ve got half an hour until I’m supposed to be there to pick up Kurt, and then we have to get Puck and Quinn and get to the school by seven ‘cause Schue wants us to meet up with him before we head out.”

Santana turned back into Sam’s room, not bothering to close the door as she said loudly, “Baby, Sam, get your asses out of bed. You’ve got ten minutes to shower and get dressed.”

Dean’s curiosity overwhelmed him and he pushed the door open further as he leaned into the room to watch Santana disappear into Sam’s tiny bathroom. He looked towards Sam’s bed then just as Brit sat up, yawning and looking gorgeous as she sheet fell away to reveal a hell of a lot of skin. He hadn’t thought that she had much of a chest at all, but seeing her naked made him realize she just wore sports bras or something a lot of the time that made what she had look smaller. She was still tall and kind of skinny, and her breasts were by no means big, but there was enough for a guy to get a handful.

Sam stirred slowly next to her, grumbling something Dean couldn’t hear, and Brittany giggled as she patted Sam’s ass familiarly. “You’d better get up like she said. She’ll make you regret it if you don’t.”

Sam groaned and rolled over to his back, scratching at his belly idly for a moment as he looked at Brit and murmured, “I’m awake, babe.” There was a slight pause and then Sam reached over to run his hand along Brittany’s back, slow and possessive as he purred, “You look good enough to have _you_ for breakfast.”

Brittany giggled and beamed. “You say the sweetest things, Sammy.”

Brittany leaned to kiss Sam, who pulled her down and then rolled to pin her under him with a playful growl, making the sheet fall away so Dean got a good look at Sam’s naked back and side for the first time in a couple of years.

Dean was surprised to realize after a moment that Sam didn’t really look like a little kid anymore, and he wondered how he had missed noticing the changes. Sam was definitely growing up and his body reminded Dean a lot of their dad, all long lean lines and smooth muscle with a lot more body hair than he had last time Dean saw him naked, and Dean was more certain than ever that Sam would be taller than he was, maybe even taller than John. Dean had pretty much stopped growing at eighteen even though he was a lot shorter than John, and it was getting more obvious every day that he’d be shorter than Sam, too. Sam was already about six inches taller than Dean had been at his age, and Dean hadn’t really hit his last growth spurt until he was nearly seventeen so Sam probably had a ways to go.

Dean knew that Sam didn’t realize he was there, but he still didn’t say anything, just smirking and leaning against the doorjamb as he watched Sam and Brittany kissing and playing around. They looked good together, both of them lean and muscular with pale, perfect skin that seemed to go on for miles, and Dean enjoyed the view until Santana leaned out of the bathroom and distracted him. She was completely naked and she looked good even though all Dean could see was one shoulder and part of her side.

“Sam, if you don’t let her up right this minute, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Santana disappeared back into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she added, “Anyone who’s showering with me better get in here.”

Sam pulled away from Brittany, looking guilty, and Brittany giggled as she kissed him and then bounced up off the bed to run into the bathroom, completely naked. Sam got up off the bed and stretched with a low rumbling groan, reaching up to actually touch the ceiling before he let his arms fall and turned to go into the bathroom. He finally saw Dean then and his eyes went wide.

“Mornin’, princess,” Dean said, smirking at the way Sam went beet red, grabbing at the sheet to wrap it around his waist and hide his morning wood, even though Dean hadn’t even glanced at it. Some things he just didn’t need to know about his baby brother, and how his dick looked when it was hard was one of them. “I’d ask how your night went, but I already know.” He paused and then added, “And your morning’s lookin’ pretty good, too, now that I think about it.”

“Jesus, Dean!” Sam blurted, blushing and wide-eyed still. “Do you _mind_?!”

“Nope, not a bit,” Dean said, smirking still. “Santana probably _will_ kick your ass if you don’t get in that shower pretty quick, though. She’s not the kind of lady you say no to.”

“Listen to your big brother, Sammy!” Santana called over the sound of the shower, sounding smug while Brittany giggled.

Sam stalked angrily towards the door then, and Dean had to fight hard not to laugh when Sam tripped over the sheet and nearly dropped it. Sam stopped right in front of Dean, grabbing the doorknob and glaring at him, and Dean was amused to notice Sam was only a couple of inches shorter than Dean when he was pissed enough that his back was ramrod straight, instead of being six inches shorter like his usual slouch made it appear.

Dean just smirked at him until Sam finally said, “I’ve _asked_ you not to come in when the door is _closed_ , Dean.”

“I didn’t,” Dean said, smirking still. “Santana opened the door, I just looked in.”

“Well, stop it!” Sam said sharply, still scowling. “And get out!”

“Aww, is someone _shy_?” Dean teased.

“Out!” Sam repeated, starting to close the door even though Dean was still in the way.

Dean laughed as he jumped back to keep the door from slamming in his face, glancing at his watch before he said, “You’ve got twenty minutes and then I’m leaving without you!” He moved across the hall to his own room to grab his boots and socks, and he was just sitting down on the edge of his bed to put them on when he heard a very girly – and very happy – squeal.

“Sam, I swear, if you’re not done in five minutes I’m gonna kick your ass,” Santana called, and from the sound of it she was already out of the shower.  “And you better be wearing a rubber, boy!”

Sam was laughing as he called back, “Always! And it won’t take us five minutes.”

The door to Sam’s room opened then and Santana left it open behind her as she walked into Dean’s room wrapped in a towel, calling, “You’d better take care of her right, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t answer, but from the sound of the noises Dean could just barely hear over Sam’s shower, the kid was kind of busy and Brittany was _really_ enjoying it.

Dean was grinning and amused as he watched Santana walk into his room to stalk around his bed towards the bathroom. She was naked and wrapped in a towel, and looked pretty good in the vaguely bitchy way that he associated with her after the last week. “I’m almost afraid to ask why you’re in here.”

Santana snorted softly, but she was smirking as she ducked into Dean’s bathroom only to come back out a moment later with a frown. “I took the only clean towel in Sam’s bathroom, and you don’t have any either.”

Dean snickered and looked back down as he pulled his right knee up to his chest to put on his sock. “All you had to do is ask, girl. I washed towels when I got in last night, but they’re still in the dryer. I’ll go get ‘em in a second.”

Santana walked back around the bed and stopped right in front of Dean then, making him look up at her curiously. She had a slightly confused look on her face as she asked, “Why aren’t you staring at me?”

Dean gave her an amused look as he grabbed his boot to tug it on. “Do you want me to?”

“Well, no, not really,” Santana said, surprised. “You used to all the time though, and I’m kind of _naked_ in your _bedroom_. Most guys would be drooling and popping wood right now.”

Dean laughed, shifting to pull his other knee up to his chest so he could put on his other sock. “That was before you were my baby brother’s girl.” He put his other boot on and then stood to stomp into them, not bothering to tie them yet as he gave Santana a little grin. “I don’t poach from Sammy, sweetheart.” He turned away to walk out of the room and head down the hall towards the back porch as he added, “Go ahead and go get dressed, I’ll bring you the towels.”

Santana followed him out into the hall and then just stood and watched him go. She was still standing there when Dean came back with an armload of towels and several pairs of his boxers, which was why Dean had needed to wash clothes. When he went to put boxers in his bag for the weekend the night before he had found that he only had two pairs clean, so he had taken the time to do a couple of loads of laundry before bed.

Dean gave Santana an amused look as he walked into his room to drop everything on his dresser. Santana followed him into the room, looking confused and kind of surprised as she asked softly, “You really do the laundry?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, starting to fold the towels with easy efficiency. “There’s nobody else to do it.”

“I never saw a man fold laundry,” Santana said quietly, leaning against the dresser next to him to watch him with an odd look on her face. “I’m not sure my dad even knows _how_ , and my brothers barely understand clothes should be clean.”

Dean chuckled, glancing at her as he as he reached for a third towel. “There’s nobody livin’ here but me and Sammy, girl. Who’d you think was takin’ care of us?”

“I... didn’t really think about it,” Santana admitted. “I just kind of assumed that _someone_ must be helping you guys out. Quinn maybe, or Kurt.”

“Nope, it’s all me,” Dean said with a soft laugh, offering her all four of the towels, neatly folded. “Here you go. Towels for your girl and her boyfriend.”

“Thanks,” Santana said with a sudden smile, leaning to kiss his cheek before she turned to walk into Sam’s room. “You might want to put on a shirt, Dean. You’re all perky.”

Dean laughed, blushing as he opened a drawer to dig out a t-shirt. “Go play with Sammy if you’re horny.”

“No time,” Santana called back, laughing. “I won’t let him get away with a quickie in the shower.”

“God, why is the door open _again_?!” Sam blurted suddenly, and then a moment later his door slammed while Brittany and Santana both laughed.

“I didn’t know you could be _shy_ , Sammy,” Brittany said then, giggling, and Dean had to snicker

“Get a move on, ladies!” Dean called as he started back towards the kitchen with his shirt. “Fifteen minutes and I’m out the door, with or without you!”

Sam’s door opened suddenly and Dean glanced back at it as Santana leaned out, smirking at him as she held her arms across her chest because she was wearing only a pair of lacy black panties. “Do it and die, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Girl, I’m not gonna let you make me late, then I’ll catch hell from _everyone_. I’d rather piss off just you.”

Santana’s eyebrows went up. “Maybe until you _do_ piss me off. Then you’ll learn why even Puck does as he’s told if it’s me doing the telling.”

Dean smirked at her. “Puck does as he’s told ‘cause he _likes_ it like that.” He turned away to saunter off down the hall towards the kitchen, pulling his favorite AC/DC tour t-shirt on as he added, “Me, I don’t listen so good, especially to a nearly naked girl who spent the night in my baby brother’s bed.”

“He’s no baby, Dean,” Santana called, laughing slightly as she went back into Sam’s room and closed the door.

Dean snickered and headed for the coffee pot, feeling just a little smug that Santana had let him win. He knew she didn’t let that happen often.

Dean had just filled his thermos with hot coffee when Brittany breezed down the hall and into the kitchen, beaming at him. “Good morning!”

Brittany walked to the fridge and opened it, looking inside and then taking out a can of A&W while Dean wondered if any of the clothes the girl was wearing even belonged to her. He had never seen Brittany in anything but a cheerleader outfit or a costume for Glee, so he didn’t really expect to see her bounce into his kitchen in ragged cutoff jeans that were several sizes too big over a pair of long bike shorts and a tied-up flannel shirt Dean was sure Sammy had worn the day before. Her long blonde hair was so wet it looked nearly brown and pulled back into a ponytail, and she was barefoot and not wearing even a trace of makeup. Dean was a little surprised to realize it was a really good look for her.

Brittany closed the fridge again and moved to hop up on the counter by Dean, offering him the can with a sweet smile. “Open this for me. I don’t want to break a nail today. It’s bad luck.”

Dean chuckled and opened the can, offering it back to Brittany. “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

Brittany took a sip of the A&W and then beamed at him. “I’m having a _good_ morning.”

“From what I heard, so is Sammy,” Dean teased, moving to get his coffee cup because there was about a cup of coffee left in the pot that wouldn’t fit in his thermos.

Brittany grinned, not even blushing. “He’s really happy this morning.”

“Always a good thing,” Dean said, pouring what was left of the coffee in his mug and then leaning against the counter as he grinned at Brittany.

Sam walked down the hall then, fully dressed and looking surprisingly good in jeans that were snug in all the right places and a t-shirt that actually fit him. He was blushing a bit and avoided looking at Dean as he went straight to Brittany, who offered him her A&W with a smile. “Thanks, baby,” Sam murmured with an answering smile, blushing more and still carefully not looking at Dean as he took a drink of the root beer and then passed it back to Brittany. “Santana’s nearly ready.”

“That’s good,” Brittany said cheerfully. “We need to go soon.”

Dean grinned and moved around the table with his coffee mug and the thermos, calling, “Get your gorgeous ass moving, Lopez! You’re holdin’ up the works!”

Santana hurried down the hall dressed in jeans and a really pretty white peasant blouse that set off her rich golden skin, her damp hair in a ponytail. She had two pairs of shoes in one hand, a pair of strappy sandals with high heels and a battered old pair of Keds that had no laces in them. “Shove it up your ass, Dean. It’s not six-thirty yet. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I said I’m supposed to be at Kurt’s by six-thirty, sugar,” Dean replied, laughing as he moved over to put his coffee and the thermos on the end table by the couch. He lifted his foot onto the arm of the couch, tugging up his jeans to deftly tighten the laces on his combat boot as he added, “That’s ten minutes from now, so get those shoes on.”

Sam moved quickly back into the living room to grab his tennis shoes, flopping onto the couch to put them on. “It takes five minutes to get there, Dean.”

“That’s right,” Dean agreed, tucking his laces into the top of his boot, “an’ you three don’t have shoes on and you’re not in the car. I figure we might make it, if I’m lucky.”

Dean switched feet to tie the other shoe, glancing over to watch as Santana dropped the sandals she was holding, stepping into them easily before she walked towards Brittany with the Keds. “Give me your feet.”

Brittany lifted her feet obligingly to hold them out to Santana, smiling happily. “Thanks, Sanny.”

Santana slipped the Keds on Brittany’s feet and then pushed Brittany’s knees apart as she moved in close to the blonde, smirking. “Anything for you, baby.” She kissed Brittany lightly and then pulled away, turning to head towards the door. She saw Dean still watching her then and laughed. “Now who’s slowing up the works?” Brittany laughed and hopped off the counter to follow Santana.

Dean grinned and looked back down at his boot, going back to tugging the laces tight as he glanced at Sam, who was still on the couch by him. “Sammy is! He’s still only got one shoe on.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes as he stopped watching the girls and pulled on his other shoe. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

Dean tucked his laces in and then put his foot down, stomping to settle his jeans back over his combat boots as he smirked at Sam and grabbed his leather jacket off the couch. “We’re leaving, princess, so hurry it up.”

Santana picked up Dean’s mug of coffee, draining it before she said, “Stop picking on Sam.”

Dean looked at Santana, smirking still. “Nope. If I did, he’d think I didn’t love him anymore.” He looked at Sam. “Right, bitch?”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam said immediately, but he was smiling as he stood up to walk towards the door.

Dean just laughed, shrugging into his coat and patting the pockets for his keys and cell before he grabbed the thermos and moved towards the door, grinning when Sam stopped next to Brittany. It amused him to no end that Brittany was several inches taller than Sam, but he had been trying hard not to tease the kid about it. Sam had been really good about not giving Dean any crap all week, and Dean didn’t want to be the one to break their truce. “Alright, ladies, outside. The Winchester express is leaving in two minutes.”

Brittany giggled as she opened the door and bounced down the steps to run towards the car, calling, “I get a window seat!”

Santana looked amused as she followed Brittany. “Whatever you want, Brit.”

Sam went down the steps after Santana, leaving Dean last to close the door and then head for the driver’s side door as he dug his keys out of his jacket pocket.

Dean got in the car and was reaching to start the Impala when he glanced into the back seat and had to laugh. Brittany had gotten in on the driver’s side, but she evidently had changed her mind because she was on the passenger side in Sam’s lap. “Brit honey, there’s room for you to sit in the seat, you don’t have to sit in Sammy’s lap.”

Brittany grinned at Dean and wriggled in Sam’s lap, earning a low strangled noise as Sam’s hands went to her hips to try and hold her still. “But I want to.”

“I can see that,” Dean said, grinning back at Brittany, “but if we pass any cops, they’re not going to be very happy about it.”

Santana snickered and patted Brittany’s knee. “He can sit between us so you can still play with him, baby.”

Brittany beamed at Santana. “You have the best ideas.” She squirmed around to stand in the floorboard, bent over in half and looking at Sam. “Scootch over!”

Sam laughed and moved over to give Brittany the window seat, blushing very red. “I don’t want to play in front of Dean.”

Brittany sat between Sam and the door and pouted at him. “Not even if I beg?”

“Aww, not the pout,” Sam whined, looking like she was torturing him.

Brittany stuck her lower lip out a little more, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder and giving him the most soulful puppy-dog eyes Dean had ever seen. “Pretty please, Sammy? With lots of sugar on top?”

Sam stared at her only a moment longer and then caved with a groan. “God, the things you can make me do.”

Brittany just giggled and beamed happily, taking Sam’s hand in both of hers and curling up against his side as she lifted her legs to drape them across Sam’s knees, and Dean grinned when he saw the girl was already barefoot again.

Santana smirked and patted Sam’s arm. “Good boy, Sammy.” She looked at Dean then, adding, “Well? Get this thing moving, Dean!”

Dean laughed and put the Impala into reverse to back out of the yard. “Yes ma’am!”

Santana looked smug, taking Sam’s other hand and settling against his side. “You’re learning, Dean.”

Dean smirked and looked forward again as he shifted back into drive to head for the highway, driving a little faster than he should because he had barely five minutes to get to Kurt’s house. “I can take orders real good when I want to, girl.”

“Where is everyone going to sit?” Brittany asked suddenly, making Dean glance back at her. “There’s only room for one more back here,” she added, “and that would have to be Kurt or Quinn because Puck’s too big.”

Dean grinned, looking back at the road as he turned onto the highway and pressed a little harder on the gas. “Don’t worry about it, Brit. We’ll figure something out.”

“You could just drop us off at the school on the way to get Puck and Quinn,” Santana said. “We’re taking the bus anyway.”

“We are?” Sam asked, looking at Santana in surprise.

“Yes, we are,” Santana said, smiling at him. “It’ll be a lot more fun than being stuck in a car with Quinn right now.”

Sam laughed. “If you say so.”

“I do,” Santana said, patting his thigh. “She has to pee every fifteen minutes. And besides, Brittany can sit in your lap on the bus and no one will care.”

“I vote for the bus,” Brittany said quickly, grinning.

Sam laughed and didn’t say anything, and when Dean glanced into the rear view mirror he saw the kid was blushing but looking pretty pleased by the idea.

Dean smirked but resisted the urge to tease Sam, more than a little proud of how well his baby brother was doing with the two girls. Sam was kind of shy and always sweet to girl, but he hadn’t had much luck with them until they blew into Lima. Dean was glad that Brittany had taken such an interest in the kid, who he figured would stop teasing him about being a horndog now that Sam knew what he had been missing.

The rest of the drive to Kurt’s passed by quickly without any of them feeling the need to talk until Dean was turning into Kurt’s driveway. “Why isn’t everyone going in Kurt’s truck, anyway?” Santana asked suddenly as Dean parked in Kurt’s usual spot next to Burt’s truck. “It _has_ to get better gas mileage than this old boat does, and it has more room, too.”

“Hey girl, don’t you talk bad about my baby,” Dean said with a laugh, leaving the car running as he reached to open his door and turned to get out, looking over the seat at Santana. “And the Navigator is in the shop, but we’d rather drive the Impala anyway.” Dean got out without waiting for her to answer, leaving the driver’s door open as he headed for Kurt’s front door.

“Seems stupid to me,” Santana said as Dean was moving away, and then the sound of the Impala’s engine drowned out whatever else she might have said.

Dean took the steps up to Kurt’s front porch with a bound, knocking lightly on the door. He was sure Kurt would be waiting for him to get there, and he didn’t want to wake anyone else up.

Kurt opened the door quickly, giving Dean a bright smile as he hurried out with a gym bag and a travel mug. “Good morning!”

Dean grinned and murmured, “Mornin’, babe.”

Kurt’s smile widened a little more as he breezed past Dean to walk quickly to the car, glancing back at him. “Do I still get to drive?”

“Yep,” Dean agreed, still grinning as he hurried after Kurt back to the car.

“You’re the best!” Kurt went around to the driver’s side, beaming happily.

Dean chuckled and opened the passenger door, pretending not to see Sam’s shocked expression as he got in. Kurt slid into the driver’s seat a moment later, tucking his gym bag behind his feet before he closed the door.

“Pass me that coffee, sunshine,” Dean said cheerfully, grinning. “It smells great.”

“It’s the good stuff,” Kurt said, passing Dean the mug with a soft laugh and then putting the Impala into reverse before he twisted to look behind the car and began to back out of his driveway. “And it was probably supposed to be yours anyway. Noah dropped off four cups when he delivered the paper and stopped to say good morning to me and Dad. He usually gets two for Dad, but I already drank mine so I started on that one.”

“He does know how to make bein’ up before seven a little easier to take,” Dean said with a soft laugh, and then took a slow sip of the hot coffee, humming happily. “God,” he said after he swallowed, looking at Kurt. “Where did he get this? It’s even better than the Kona I buy.”

“The little organic café downtown, on Market street,” Kurt replied, grinning widely at Dean as he turned forward again and put the car in drive. “They get pure Blue Mountain coffee from Jamaica, and it’s to die for.”

Dean laughed. “Damned sure is. Do they sell it ground, or do I have to just buy their coffee?”

“Buy their coffee,” Kurt said, looking really happy as he gave the Impala a little more gas than she really needed, making the engine rev as the car leapt forward. “It’s the only thing that gets most people around here in their front door, so they won’t tell anyone where they get it.”

Dean just laughed and took another sip of the coffee, settling back a little more comfortably in the passenger seat. Sam liked all that organic trendy crap, so he figured Sam wouldn’t mind if he started swinging by there sometimes for breakfast before school. He remembered from eating lunch there with Quinn that their food was edible, if not as good as Sonic, so surely he could find something on their menu that would be a decent breakfast.

“Dude, I can’t _believe_ you’re letting him drive,” Sam said suddenly, and just from his tone of voice Dean could tell he had epic bitchface going on.

Dean’s grin faded into a frown but he didn’t bother to turn and look at Sam as he said firmly, “Don’t start that again, Sam.”

Kurt looked over at Dean and then glanced back at Sam before he looked ahead of them again to watch where he was going. “Does it really bother you that much, Sam?” ****

Dean turned to look at Kurt quickly, his frown deepening. “I don’t care if it does, it’s not his car.”

Kurt glanced at Dean, turning onto the highway to head towards town driving faster than was strictly legal but not fast enough to be dangerous. “No, but he _is_ your brother. I’m just a friend.”

“You’ve got a license and you’re a good driver,” Dean replied firmly, “and anything else is none of his business. I can let anyone I want drive, it’s _my car_.”

“You _never_ let me drive,” Sam said quietly, and Dean twisted in his seat to look at Sam in surprise. The bitchface had faded into something almost hurt and definitely unhappy as Sam added, “You won’t even let me try it.”

“We’ll get your permit as soon as we’ve got time to make the drive to Bobby’s, Sam, I told you that,” Dean said, frowning slightly at Sam. “It’ll only be another week, can’t you wait that long?”

“Yeah, but does that mean you’ll let me drive _after_ that?” Sam asked with an annoyed pout and it suddenly dawned on Dean why he was being such a pain in the ass when anyone else drove the car.

“Is _that_ why you keep getting pissed when I let someone else drive?” Dean asked, surprised. “You’re _jealous_?”

Sam flushed and looked down for a moment before he admitted, “Maybe.”

“Sammy, dude, you’re my _brother._ If I let my best friends drive my baby, don’t you think I’m gonna let you drive her too?” Dean asked. “I mean, c’mon man, this is _me_ you’re talkin’ to. Do I _ever_ tell you no if you really want something an’ I can beg, borrow, or steal a way to make it happen?”

Sam flushed a little more, starting to look sheepish as he lifted his gaze to Dean’s eyes again. “Well, no. Not often.”

“Try not ever.” Dean snorted and turned around again, settling back in his seat as he looked over at Kurt, changing the subject completely. “Quinn wanted to sit in the back where she can stretch out anyway, so Puck’ll just have to squeeze in up here with us until the other three get on the bus so I can move back.”

Kurt smiled, glancing over at Dean and then putting his eyes back on the road. “He won’t mind.”

Dean laughed. “I knew that, I was just warning you. Seems like whenever he gets close to you he can’t keep himself from takin’ advantage of it, and I don’t want you two wrecking my baby.”

Kurt giggled slightly, glancing over at Dean again. “You’re right. Maybe you should sit in the middle.”

Dean snickered, taking another drink of coffee before he offered Kurt the mug. “I was thinkin’ the same thing.”

Kurt took the mug, taking a long drink before he offered it back to Dean with an amused smile. “You’re almost as bad as Noah. Stop distracting me while I’m driving.”

Dean snickered and took the mug back. “It’s no good if we let it get cold, though.”

“You two are really sweet together,” Brittany said suddenly, making Dean turn to look at her in surprise. Brittany was smiling happily at Kurt as she added, “I’m glad you’ve got a new friend, Kurt.”

Kurt gave Brittany a quick smile and then looked ahead of the Impala again, slowing down to turn onto the road that Puck lived on. “Thank you, Boo. So am I.”

Brittany beamed a little more at that and Santana grinned as she reached over with her free hand to pat Brittany’s knee. “Dean’s your friend too, baby.”

“I know, and he’s a sweetheart,” Brittany said happily, snuggling against Sam’s side and laying her head on his shoulder. “He’s always really nice to me, and he’s sweet to Quinny, and he doesn’t mind me having sex with Sammy.”

“He knows Sam’s _lucky_ you want him,” Santana said, grinning at Sam, who laughed and nodded.

“Very,” Sam agreed.

Brittany beamed and picked up her head again to kiss Sam’s cheek. “You’re sweet too, Sammy.”

“He does take after me,” Dean agreed, grinning as he faced forward again.

Kurt turned into Puck’s driveway a few moments later, stopping the car and putting it in park before he looked at Dean, grinning. “You go get them. If I move out from behind the wheel, Noah’ll never let me drive.”

Dean laughed, reaching to open his door. “You got that shot right. He’s quick, and once he gets in the driver’s seat there’s no moving him.” He got out then, grinning at the way Kurt was laughing as he walked quickly towards the Puckermans’ front door. He had just reached it and was lifting his hand to knock when the door opened.

“We’re coming,” Puck said quietly, smiling at Dean as he held the door for Quinn, who was carrying a dry-cleaning bag with her dress in it as well as a gym bag of her own. “Mom and Sarah are still asleep.”

Quinn moved to Dean, stopping in front of him as she said with a smile, “Good morning.”

Dean reached to take the dress and the bag, grinning at Quinn. “Mornin’ beautiful.” He kissed her soundly and then offered her his elbow. “Shall we?”

Quinn giggled, smiling happily. “We’d better. If we make Santana and Brittany miss the bus, Santana will kill us all.”

Dean laughed, helping Quinn down the stairs as he asked, “How’d you know they’d be with us?”

“I talked to her yesterday after Mike dropped the three of them off at your place,” Quinn replied, looking smug. “They were going to order pizza and study for a while with Sammy, and I knew when she wanted me to be their alibi that she wasn’t planning on going home.”

Dean snickered as they moved away from the steps towards the Impala. “The old ‘she’s in the bathroom, let me have her call you back’ game, huh?”

“Yes, and it always works,” Quinn agreed, laughing. “Brittany’s mom never calls to check on her, but Santana’s parents fall for it every time.”

“Since when is Kurt driving?” Puck asked suddenly, making Dean laugh as he glanced over his shoulder at Puck, who was following them with three pillows tucked under one arm as he stared at the Impala.

“Since he asked me if he could,” Dean said, grinning.

“But I was gonna drive!” Puck said quickly, and Quinn giggled at the way he was pouting.

“Indianapolis is a long drive and we’re gonna be stuck in the car half the day, Puckasaurus,” Dean said, snickering. “You’ll get your turn too, you big crybaby.”

Puck laughed, surprised. “You _so_ did not just call me that.”  

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Dean said, smirking as he headed around the front of the car with Quinn, who was walking fairly quickly even though she was still giggling. “I’m riding in the middle by Kurt, so you’ll just have to wait to get in.”

“Dude!” Puck protested. “He’s _my_ boyfriend!”

“Which is why you can’t sit by him,” Dean agreed, grinning as he looked over the hood of the car at Puck. “I don’t want you feelin’ him up while he’s trying to drive and makin’ him wreck my baby.”

“He would, too,” Quinn said, giggling as Dean opened the rear driver’s side door for her.

Dean waited for her to get in and then offered her the bag and her dress, grinning. “I know. He can’t resist the kid.”

“I can hear you two,” Puck said, laughing. “And I _can_ behave!”

“You never do, though,” Santana said, snickering.

“Well, no,” Puck admitted. “But I _can_.”

Dean made sure Quinn was settled and safely away from the door, then closed it and walked quickly back around the car as he teased, “Just shut up and take it like a man, dude. You’re not sittin’ by him while he drives.”

“Just get in,” Puck said, giving Dean a shove as he moved to get in. “Even though I oughta kick your ass.”

Dean snickered, sliding over to sit in the middle as Kurt laughed and said, “Noah, stop acting like a baby and get in the car. You’ll survive sitting by Dean, I promise.”

Puck got in, still holding the pillows as he closed his door and grumbled, “I see how you two are, double-teaming a guy.”

Dean snickered. “In your dreams, maybe.”

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all giggled at that, and Puck grinned suddenly as he gave Dean a speculative look. “That does sound like fun, now that you mention it.”

Dean laughed, blushing just a bit and thinking he really walked into that one. “It’s _staying_ in your dreams, dumbass.”

Puck made a face and leaned against his door, muttering, “You’re no fun.”

Kurt chuckled and offered Dean the travel mug with an amused smile. “Here, take this so I can drive.”

Dean took the mug, glad of the distraction. “Yeah, you’d better get a move on, sunshine. It’s nearly seven.”

“We’ll make it,” Kurt said confidently, twisting to put one arm along the seat behind Dean and look behind the car as he started backing up. “The New Directions bus _never_ leaves on time, it’s practically a law of nature.”

Santana laughed. “When we went to Sectionals, we were half an hour late leaving.”

“And over an hour behind when we went to that last invitational,” Puck added, looking a bit more cheerful. “We were about to send out a search party when Brittany finally showed up.”

“I got lost,” Brittany said, sounding sheepish.

Dean snickered and twisted to look into the back seat as Puck turned his head to grin at Brittany over his shoulder and said, “You live barely a mile from the high school, Brit.”

“I had to go to the dry cleaners first, though,” Brittany explained, “and then when I left there I went the wrong way. I was almost in Dayton before I figured out where I was again.”

Santana laughed softly, reaching past Sam to pat Brittany’s knee. “At least you won’t be getting lost anymore for a while, baby.”

Brittany pouted at the reminder. “I still can’t believe someone stole my car while I was in the Jiffy Mart.”

“Sweetie, you left it running with the windows down,” Kurt said then, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

“I just wanted some gum!” Brittany said quickly, still pouting. “They ran it out of gas and everything, and I had just filled up, too.”

“You got it back?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“Yes, but Mom won’t let me drive now,” Brittany replied, looking unhappy. “She grounded me because the police yelled at her for calling them.”

Santana looked at Dean, obviously trying hard not to laugh. “I think whoever it was knows her. They left it just down the street from her house later that night.”

“Are you _sure_ you didn’t take it?” Brittany asked then, looking at Puck. “You did once, right after I got it.”

Puck laughed. “You’ve got a _sexy_ ride, sweetheart, but I didn’t steal it this time. I was at Kurt’s house Monday night, and besides, when I took it I brought it back with a full tank and parked it in your garage where it belongs, remember?”

“True,” Brittany agreed, nodding with a sudden smile. “You even left me a rose and a thank you note.”

“What’s she drive?” Dean asked curiously, looking at Puck with a grin. He could just picture him stealing the girl’s car and then leaving her a rose for being so stupid she made it easy.

Puck grinned at Dean, reaching for the travel mug Dean was still holding. “A hot little midnight blue Camaro about six months old. You probably noticed it parked near my truck the day you got here.”

“I sure did,” Dean agreed, laughing as he watched Puck take a drink of the coffee, which was almost gone. “That car is _sweet_.”

“You should drive her, Deano. Zero to sixty in like, six seconds, and she takes curves like a fucking _dream_ ,” Puck said quickly, offering the mug back to Dean. “She’s not a muscle car like your baby, but she’s still got enough power under the hood that I nearly came in my pants.”

Dean smirked at Puck, taking the coffee mug. “Sounds like fun, for sure.” He looked over his shoulder at Brittany again, grinning hopefully. “Any chance I can steal her for an hour or two, once you get her back? I promise to get you roses.”

Brittany giggled, giving Dean a bright smile. “Just tell me when you steal it, so I don’t have to call the police. Momma doesn’t like it when the cops come because someone stole my car, especially since it always seems to come back. The police are getting kind of annoyed about it.”

“You got it, sweetheart,” Dean agreed, smirking. “I’ll even let you come along for the ride if you promise not to scream too loud if we catch air going over hills.”

Brittany just laughed, beaming.

“I’m warning you right now, Dean,” Kurt said suddenly then, laughing as he reached over to take the travel mug from Dean. “If you do _anything_ that gets you arrested, you’re going to wish I didn’t pay your bail.”

Dean looked at Kurt in surprise, grinning widely as he watched Kurt finish off the coffee. “You’ll bail me out?”

“Of course,” Kurt said with a smirk, handing Dean the empty mug without even glancing at him. “And then I’ll put you to work in Dad’s garage fixing the old rusty pickups that people bring us to try and get another ten thousand miles out of them.”

“Cool,” Dean said with a laugh. “I love playin’ with other people’s toys.”

“It’s the best, isn’t it?” Puck said quickly.

Dean looked over at Puck again, grinning widely at the way Puck was smirking. “Oh hell yeah. Then I don’t gotta buy ‘em to enjoy ‘em.”

“Oh my god, there’s _two of them_ ,” Santana said, laughing.

“You have no idea, San,” Quinn said, giggling as she shifted to get a little more comfortable. “If they ever put their heads together over anything important, no one is going to be safe.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “Does that make us evil masterminds, or just dangerously smart?”

“It makes you dangerous and sometimes evil,” Kurt said with a soft laugh as he turned into the high school parking lot, where there were several cars and a school bus waiting for them by the auditorium. “The smart part is debatable.”

Dean laughed in surprise as he looked at Kurt. “Just tell us how you _really_ feel, sunshine. I mean damn.”

“That _was_ cold,” Puck agreed, snickering.

Kurt pulled up near where Schuester was standing by the bus with the guidance counselor, Ms Pillsbury, and then he turned off the Impala and smirked at Dean and Puck. “You’re both smart enough to do anything you want to do, you just never bother to show it.”

Dean smirked at Kurt and teased, “Or we’re too smart to get caught.”

Puck laughed, nodding as he opened his door. “What he said!”

Santana laughed. “Get out, Brit. I’ve had enough of listening to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.” Dean turned to look into the back seat just as Santana looked at Quinn, adding, “Call me if they get to be too much for you, honey. I’ll make Brad pull over so you can get on the bus with us.”

Quinn giggled and leaned to kiss Santana’s cheek and then smiled at her. “I’ll be fine. They’re like little boys who’ve had too much sugar. Once we separate them and Dean’s in the back with me they’ll behave themselves a lot better.”

Brittany giggled and opened her door, bouncing out and walking towards Schuester a couple of steps before she stopped and turn back to the car. “Grab my shoes, Sammy. They’re in the floor somewhere.”

Sam was just getting out and he stopped, turning back to look in car for a moment before he leaned across Santana’s legs to grab Brittany’s battered Keds out of the floor by Quinn’s feet. He leaned in to give Santana a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned away and got out like nothing had happened, offering Brittany her shoes with a grin. “Here you go, baby.”

Dean watched with amusement as Santana let out a soft little laugh and patted Quinn’s knee. “See you there, girl.” She slid across the seat and got out of the car as she said, “You’d better not think you can get away with that, Sam. I expect _real_ kisses from you, not some little peck on the cheek like you’re my _grandmother_.”

Brittany took her shoes from Sam and then lifted one foot to pull on her shoe, beaming. “He does kiss really nice.”

Sam laughed, blushing as he turned back to Santana and stepped in closer to put his hands on her waist, seeming not to notice that her high-heeled sandals made her a few inches taller than he was. “Let me try again, then.”

“Get it right this time, baby boy.” Santana smirked and leaned down to kiss Sam, and after a moment she made a soft little noise as she swayed closer to him.

Dean was surprised that Sam seemed to know what he was doing, and he wasn’t the only one.

“Damn, Sammy,” Puck said after a few minutes, laughing as he tossed the pillows he had been holding into the back seat and then got out of the Impala. “What happened to the kid who was blushing when a girl even looked at him?”

Sam kissed Santana for a moment longer and then pulled away and smirked at Puck, hazel eyes sparkling in the early morning sunlight. “He got to make out with the two hottest Cheerios in town.”

“A lot,” Brittany added, giggling.

Dean snickered and slid over towards Puck to get out of the car, then paused to wait for Puck to move so he could, watching as Santana laughed and gave Sam a shove. “Get your ass on the bus.”

Sam laughed and headed for the bus, grabbing Brittany’s hand on his way past her to tug her along as he smiled at Schuester and Pillsbury, who were watching them with startled expressions. “Morning, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury.”

“Good morning, Sam,” Schuester said quickly, even though he still looked a little surprised. “I guess you’re riding with us, hmm?”

Sam stopped, surprised. “Yes sir, if that’s okay.”

“Please?” Brittany said quickly, holding Sam’s hand in both of hers. She gave Schuester her best pleading expression as she stepped closer to Sam’s shoulder, making the fact she was a couple of inches taller than Sam even more obvious.

Schuester looked at Brittany for a few moments and then said, “Only if you _promise me_ you’ll behave yourselves. If I look back and see anything like what you were doing in the auditorium after practice Wednesday, he’s getting off the bus right then, even if he has to wait an _hour_ for someone to pick him up.”

Brittany sighed and pouted for a moment before she nodded. “I promise. No sex on the bus.”

“Alright then, I guess there’s no harm in it.” Schuester looked towards the bus, where the kids who were already on the bus were leaning out the windows to listen in. “As long as no one else minds?”

“Sam is excellent company, Mr Schuester,” Rachel said quickly, grinning. “We needed another person for the trivia game anyway.”

“Yeah,” Finn added, grinning widely. “The more the merrier, Mr Schue.”

Matt and Mercedes both nodded, grinning, and then Schuester let out a little laugh, waving Sam towards the bus. “You heard them.”

Sam grinned even though he was blushing a bit. “Thanks, Mr Schue.” He hurried onto the bus, still towing Brittany along behind him.

Santana grinned at Schuester. “I’ll try to make them behave, Mr Schue.”

“Please do,” Schuester said. “They’ve developed a bad habit of forgetting when they’re in public.”

“It’s not that they forget, Mr Schue,” Santana corrected with a laugh, walking towards the bus. “Brit just doesn’t really care, and Sam hates to make her pout at him.”

“Oh.” Schuester laughed slightly as Pillsbury blushed very red and looked scandalized.

Dean poked Puck in the ribs then, grinning. “Move your ass, man. You’re blockin’ the road.”

Puck looked at Dean in surprise and then laughed, moving away from the door a little further. “Just shut up and get in the back, Deano.”

Dean grabbed his thermos and the travel mug as he got out, grinning at Puck. “Glad to.” He moved around the still-open rear passenger door and leaned to grab the pillows, moving them over enough that he could get in. He noticed then that Quinn was still holding her bag and the dress, and he smiled at her as he asked, “Want me to put those in the trunk, beautiful?”

Quinn looked pleased. “Do you mind?”

“Not a bit,” Dean said quickly, putting the thermos and the mug in the floor and then reaching over the front seat towards Kurt. “Lemme have the keys a sec, Kurt.”

Kurt quickly took the keys out of the ignition to give them to Dean, smiling at him as he asked, “Would you put my bag back there too?”

“Sure, give it here,” Dean said, reaching over the seat again as Puck got back into the car and closed the door.

“Thanks, Dean,” Kurt said with a pleased grin, leaning to get his bag out from behind his feet and then passing it to Dean.

“Anytime, baby,” Dean murmured without thinking, giving Kurt a smile before he turned to reach for Quinn’s bag and saw her face, making his eyes widen a bit as he realized what he had said.

Quinn’s surprise faded into a quick smile as she leaned to kiss him, and then she whispered, “Stop looking like that.” She handed him her bag and then the dress, teasing, “And hurry up, Beth’s hungry.”

Dean let out a little laugh and leaned to kiss her again, then murmured softly, “Her momma is one special lady.” He turned away then to get out, moving quickly to the trunk with the bags and Quinn’s dress.

“Did I ever give you a map to the venue?” Schuester asked suddenly as Dean opened the trunk, making Dean look over at him in surprise. “I know I gave one to Mike, but I can’t remember if you got one too, Dean.”

“No sir, I don’t have one, but Kurt might,” Dean said, putting the bags in the trunk with his own and then carefully laying Quinn’s dress over the top so it could lay flat. He closed the trunk and then moved back around the car to lean into his door, looking at Kurt. “Did Schue give you a map?”

“No, but I got one off of Google,” Kurt said quickly, leaning to look past Puck at Schuester as he called with a smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we get to Indianapolis in one piece, Mr Schue. I’ve got GPS on my phone if we need it, and I have the address for the auditorium.”

“Great,” Schuester said, looking relieved. “Drive safely.”

Dean got back into the back and then leaned to pass Kurt the keys again as he grinned at Schuester. “We will, Mr Schue. We’ll probably be there before the bus gets there, even with all the potty breaks we’ll need to make for Quinn.”

Quinn laughed and grabbed one of the pillows, swatting at Dean with it. “Be nice!”

Dean snickered and gave Quinn a grin while Schuester laughed. “I won’t be surprised if you get there first. I think we’ve got the slowest bus in the county.”

Puck suddenly seemed to remember something and blurted, “Damn!” He reached for his door again, getting out as he looked at Schuester. “Do you have the keys to the side door of the auditorium still, Mr Schue? I wanted to get my Gibson while we’re here. I forgot it last night.”

“Sure,” Schuester said, giving Puck a smile as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a ring of keys and sorted out one in particular, then offered them to Puck. “Make sure you lock it back.”

“I will,” Puck replied, already jogging quickly off towards the nearby auditorium.

Schuester watched him go a moment and then looked back at the Impala, leaning down into the open passenger door to be able to see Kurt as he asked, “Was Mike meeting us here this morning?”

“Last I heard he was,” Kurt said with a smile, nodding. “He was going to drop Tina off because she wants to ride on the bus with Artie and everyone else, and then he was going to follow the bus so he doesn’t get lost.”

“We’ll wait for them, then,” Schuester said with a smile. “Artie called to let me know his dad is running a bit late, but he’ll be here soon.”

Dean saw Puck come back out of the auditorium with his guitar out of its case and slung across his back, pausing to lock the door before he started back towards the Impala. He couldn’t help but notice how good Puck looked in the early-morning sunlight, the dark grey t-shirt he was wearing clinging to every curve of muscle in his upper body while snug faded jeans showed off his muscular legs, but he made himself look away after only a moment to watch Kurt and Schuester talking.

“Did you want us to wait with you, Mr Schue?” Kurt asked, smiling at Schuester. “We don’t mind.”

“No, there’s no reason for that,” Schuester said, smiling as he backed away from the Impala so Puck would have room to get in. “If you’ve got the map, you can leave anytime you like. You’ve been to Carmel, so I’m sure you can find Indianapolis.”

Kurt laughed, nodding. “I won’t even need the map until we get there.”

Puck reached them then, grinning as he offered Schuester the keys. “Thanks, Mr Schue.”

Schuester took the keys, smiling at Puck. “You’re welcome, Puck. I know how you hate to be without it.”

Puck grinned and took the guitar off his back, getting in the Impala as he said cheerfully, “It gives me something to do when I’m bored, and sitting in a car for four hours will be pretty boring, at least until it’s my turn to drive.”

“Just don’t play while you’re driving, Puck,” Schuester said with a laugh. “I’m not sure even you can manage that without hurting someone.”

Kurt laughed. “He won’t, Mr Schue. If that was all, we’re going to head out. We need to grab something for breakfast still.”

Schuester smiled and nodded. “Go ahead, and enjoy the drive.” He turned away to walk back over to where Pillsbury stood by the bus.

Puck closed his door and looked over at Kurt, grinning as he buckled his seatbelt. “So, where are we eating?”

Kurt buckled his own seatbelt and then looked into the back at Dean and Quinn, smiling. “Any suggestions?”

“Somewhere that serves bacon,” Quinn said promptly, making Kurt and Puck both laugh.

Dean was grinning as he added, “And that has a drive-thru window so we can eat on the way.”

“Sonic it is,” Kurt agreed, laughing again as he faced forward and started the Impala.

 

~*~

 

They had just passed through St Marys when Puck began to play his guitar, his fingers dancing over the strings as he played snatches of songs, blending one into the next almost as soon as he had played enough for Dean to recognize them. Most seemed to be songs they had done recently in Glee or listened to while they were together, though there were a couple of snippets of music from _Newsies_ in the mix, too, and even something that had sounded suspiciously like the Mario Kart theme.

“Sing the one you were working on for Kurt,” Quinn said suddenly after a few minutes, making Dean look at her. She was stretched out with her feet in his lap and her back against the pillows, which were against rear driver’s side door, and she was smiling as she looked towards Puck. “The Kid Rock one you were going to sing in class because you were afraid to just tell him how you feel.”

Puck let out a soft little laugh and Dean looked towards him, smiling when he saw the way Puck was blushing. “Now?” Puck asked softly, his fingers stilling on the guitar as he looked at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, smiling. “It’s the perfect time, Noah. Trust me. He’s going to want to hear this one in private, but I want to see him hear it so now is good.”

Puck looked at her a moment longer and then nodded, looking back down at his guitar to start playing a soft, intricate melody, his head nodding time slightly. He began to sing after most of a minute had passed, smiling softly. “ _Up and down that lonely road of faith, I have been there, unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise. I've realized one thing... how much I love you, and it hurts to see, to see you cryin'. I believe we can make it through the winds of change. Change...”_

Dean looked at Kurt then, listening to Puck crooning softly through the wordless bridge as he watched Kurt swallow hard, his blue eyes sparkling with sudden tears as he kept stealing glances at Puck while he drove.

“ _God is great indeed, if you believe, in the everlife_ ,” Puck went on singing after a moment, still looking down at the guitar as if he was afraid of what he’d see if he looked up. “ _Yeah we gotta, make some sense of the peaces that we found, oh no. And if you just hold on, I won’t let you fall. I won’t let you fall, no. We can make it through the storms and the winds of change...”_

Puck finally looked up at Kurt as he started to croon the bridge again, and he broke off abruptly as he saw the tears on Kurt’s face. “Baby, no, damn,” He blurted softly, looking upset. “I didn’t want to make you cry.”

“They’re _good_ tears, sweetheart,” Kurt said quickly, giving Puck a watery smile before he looked back at the road, inhaling slowly. “Quinn just didn’t know, that’s all.”

“Know what?” Puck asked, still watching Kurt with concern.

Kurt smiled a little wider, taking one hand off the wheel to wipe his eyes, and then glanced over at Puck again with a sweet, happy smile. “How much I love that song. It’s the only one by Kid Rock I have on my iPod.”

“Do you really?” Puck asked softly, surprised and slowly starting to smile.

Kurt nodded, glancing at Puck again and then putting his gaze back on the road as he reached over to take Puck’s hand. “Really and truly, sweetheart. You can see for yourself later, it’s the fifth song in the ‘someday _’_ playlist.”

“Someday?” Puck repeated, tangling his fingers with Kurt’s as he watched him with a smile.

Kurt nodded, not looking at Puck. “A playlist of songs that I love, but that would mean even more if I had someone else that loved them to share them with. I never had that until recently, so it was my someday list.”

Dean had to smile, thinking about the fact Puck had found the same song and thought of Kurt, and before he stopped to think he said, “It fits you both. You won’t let each other fall, not matter how wild and crazy your life gets.”

Kurt glanced back at Dean, smiling happily, and then looked back at the road. “I hope you’re right, sweetheart.”

“He is,” Quinn said firmly, and Dean looked over at her to see she was smiling happily. “And you should pull over to let Dean drive a while, Kurt.”

Dean laughed softly, amused. “Puck wanted to drive next, beautiful.”

Quinn smiled wider at Dean. “He did, but I think he’d rather hold Kurt.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Puck agreed, smiling as he looked back at Quinn. “I almost suggested the same thing, but I didn’t want to steal your footrest.”

Quinn grinned. “I can survive without my feet in Dean’s lap, I promise. I’ll even take a nap, I think.”

Kurt pulled over to the side of the road, taking off his seatbelt and then turning to look at Quinn with a smile. “Thank you for telling him to sing it now, with just the four of us. I’m glad we were with two people we love so much.”

Quinn smiled happily. “I love you too, Kurt. You’re like the brother I never had, and I’m so glad that Puck has you. He needs you more than he’ll ever admit, even to himself.”

“I’m trying, momma,” Puck protested softly. “I’ve been working on telling people how I really feel about them.”

Quinn smiled at Puck, eyes sparkling. “Sweetie, you’re trying _hard_ , I know, but you still don’t talk about your feelings very often.”

“He does, though,” Dean said softly, and he was a bit amused by the way Quinn stared at him in surprise. “He talks to me and Kurt all the time.”

“More to Dean,” Kurt said then, giving Puck a sweet little smile. “They lose track of time and talk for hours sometimes.”

Puck smiled at Kurt. “I talk to him, yeah, but I tell you everything too, baby. I just tell you after Dean helps me get it all sorted out in my head so it doesn’t take me so long to make sense. Dean gets what I mean even when I don’t sometimes, and he helps me figure it out.”

Kurt laughed softly and scooted over next to Puck as he murmured, “I do love you, Noah.” He kissed Puck and Puck responded with a low rumbling hum as he moved his guitar down into the floor between his feet, then he pulled Kurt closer with one hand moving to cup the back of Kurt’s head as the other arm slid around his waist.

Dean chuckled, patting Quinn’s knee gently. “Move your feet, sweetheart, so I can get out. I can drive while they make out.”

Quinn smiled at him and moved her feet, then reached for Dean as she said softly, “Come here first, you.”

Dean obediently moved to put one knee on the seat by her legs, leaning over her with his right hand braced on the front seat as he smiled down at her and murmured, “This close enough?”

“It’ll do,” Quinn said with a smile, reaching up to slide her fingers into Dean’s hair as she tugged his head down for a soft kiss, then stared up into his eyes. “Don’t ever worry about showing how you feel about them in front of me, Dean. I know, and I’m glad.”

Dean stared into her eyes for a few moments and then whispered, “You’re enough all by yourself to make me wish I could stay here with you, you know that, don’t you?”

Quinn smiled, just a bit impish as she teased, “And you’re enough to make me actually reconsider sticking to women.”

Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying the way she responded warmly for several minutes until she let out a little laugh and pulled away. He gave her a confused look, murmuring, “What?”

Quinn reached for his left hand, smiling even though she looked a little pained. “Beth’s having fits. I think she likes the car better when it’s moving.”

Quinn put Dean’s hand on her belly and then he went wide-eyed as he felt the baby moving against his hand, something about the size of his thumb that he realized after a moment must be a foot because it kept moving away and then hitting his hand again. “Dude,” he breathed out softly, shifting back to be able to look at her belly in awe as he stroked over the spot slowly. “That will never be less than awesome.” The baby kicked even harder then, thumping against his hand, and he laughed as he looked back at Quinn’s face. “I bet she’ll have ticklish feet, just like her momma.”

Quinn was giving him a sweet, soft-eyed smile that made his heart melt as she murmured, “Thank you.”

Dean blinked, surprised and a little confused. “For what, beautiful?”

“For having room in your heart for me, too,” Quinn said softly, still smiling at him lovingly. “For making me feel like I’m beautiful and sexy again instead of just hideously fat.”

“You aren’t fat, and you could never be hideous,” Dean said quickly, smiling as he moved to lean over her again and kiss her, keeping it soft and sweet. He pulled away after a moment, smiling still as he murmured, “An’ I can’t help lovin’ you a little bit, girl. I know it’s not enough, not near what you deserve, but it’s what I’ve got to give you.”

“I think you love me just exactly enough,” Quinn said quickly, reaching up to stroke his cheek, smiling. “You make me _feel_ loved, anyway.” She leaned up to kiss him again, and then patted his shoulder. “Now get out and get your baby moving again so mine will go back to sleep and stop trying to kick her way out.”

Dean laughed and kissed her again, then pulled away, turning to get out of the car. He glanced at Kurt and Puck as he reached for the door, and he blushed when he saw the way they were watching him. There could be no doubt they loved him, but they were also very amused by him at the moment, and Puck looked kind of turned on, too. Dean could only take it for a moment before he blurted, “What?”

Puck’s amused smile widened into a grin. “Babe, it shouldn’t be so hot to see you kissin’ my baby’s momma and tellin’ her you love her.”

Dean laughed and blushed suddenly, not sure if he should feel sheepish or not.

Quinn giggled. “Just like the idea of you and Dean together shouldn’t be so hot to me, Puck,” she said quickly, grinning. “I still want to see you two kiss. The looks I catch every once in a while are enough to make me think it’s got to be all kinds of sexy.”

“It is, I promise,” Kurt said with a soft laugh. “And the little helpless noises Dean makes when Puck kisses him are just about the hottest thing ever. I can’t wait to hear how he sounds when Puck does other things.”

Dean blushed a little redder, laughing as he opened his door. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” He got out, closing his door and then walking around the car as he glanced along the highway they were on to check for cars. The only vehicle in sight was an old pickup that was already past the Impala going the opposite direction, so he went straight to the driver’s door and got in without having to wait for any traffic.

Dean couldn’t keep himself from looking over at Kurt and Puck again as he reached to put his seatbelt on – Quinn put one on automatically when she got in a car, and she had reminded Dean so many times in the last week that he was starting to do it too – and he had to smile at what he saw.

Kurt had moved to sit in the middle turned mostly towards Puck, who was just picking up his guitar again and settling it in his lap while Kurt watched him with a happy smile. “Play something I know.”

Puck smiled at Kurt, his changeable hazel eyes sparkling almost amber in the morning sunlight. “Like what, baby?”

“Surprise me,” Kurt said quickly, shifting a bit to get more comfortable against Puck’s side.

Puck seemed to think about it a few moments and then smiled, and he didn’t even have to glance down at the strings as he deftly began to coax a familiar melody from his Gibson. 

Kurt let out a soft pleased laugh and leaned to kiss Puck’s cheek as Dean grinned and put the Impala into drive again, pulling back out onto the highway just as Kurt and Puck began to sing together.

“ _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It’s time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap...”_

 

 


	11. ELEVEN

 

Puck had eventually asked to drive again, putting his guitar into the back floorboard before he and Dean switched places while Quinn slept peacefully in the back seat. Kurt had surprised Dean by curling up against Dean’s side while Puck drove, but Puck seemed pleased by the idea so Dean hadn’t argued with it. He loved the way Kurt slipped his arms around him to hold on, and he was glad to return the favor, putting his arm around Kurt and just relaxing to enjoy the ride.

They traveled for over an hour that way, talking quietly and just enjoying the chance for the three of them to be together while Quinn slept in the back seat, and Dean found himself thinking several times that he wished he could always have Puck and Kurt with him on long car trips. Sam had made a habit of burying his nose in a book or sleeping through long trips over the last year or so, which frequently left Dean feeling almost as if he were alone in the car. Puck and Kurt didn’t do that, and even when they fell silent it was a comfortable, companionable silence instead of Sam’s almost dogged determination to ignore Dean and get lost in his own little world. Dean remembered the days when Sam enjoyed talking with him about everything and nothing while they traveled, and he missed them.

It was just before eleven when they finally made it through the last of the traffic around Indianapolis and pulled into the parking lot of the huge auditorium where Regionals were being held. Puck drove around to the back where the buses were supposed to park, and a slow drive through the parking area proved that they had beaten the New Directions bus. Quinn woke up while they were discussing what to do, and she suggested going somewhere for lunch and then coming back. Dean and Puck were quick to agree, and Kurt teased all three of them about thinking with their stomachs while Puck headed back towards the road they had come from. Lunch ended up being burgers at Whataburger followed by Dunkin Donuts, mostly because Lima didn’t have a Dunkin Donuts and Quinn was craving something sweet and decadent. They bought several dozen donuts to take back for the others and to snack on later, and by the time they got back to the auditorium, the Lima bus had arrived.

The next three hours passed in a blur for Dean, blending into one long stretch of laughter, teasing, and singing while Puck played songs they all knew. It seemed to Dean like they had all been in their dressing room only a little while before they were suddenly on stage waiting for Rachel and Finn to finish singing the opening to _Faithfully_.

When the curtains opened up, Dean started singing with the others, easily able to hear Puck’s voice in front of him and Kurt to his right just past Mercedes, and when the music for the mash-up of _Any Way You Want It_ and _Lovin’, Touchin’, Squeezin’_ began he moved into formation with the others without even needing to think, grinning as he sang along. Puck glanced at Dean and then at Kurt while he sang his solo, running one hand down his belly to his belt, and then when they all got to cut loose towards the end of the mash-up, Dean almost started laughing at the way Puck winked at him while he did the robot. _Don’t Stop Believin’_ was next, and Dean loved the open parts of the choreography because it let him bounce around and use some of the wild energy he had coursing through him.

The cheers at the end of the song made him want to bounce around even more, but he settled for hugging Quinn tight and laughing with her. He was so pumped by how everyone in the audience had reacted to their performance that he felt like he was flying as he followed Quinn and the others off the stage, grinning like a fool as they thundered down the stairs en masse and he heard Rachel hollering that they were going to win. He was pretty sure they would – they _had_ to, they had kicked ass – and was about to say so when a blonde woman stepped out of the corner by the foot of the stairs.

“Quinny,” the woman said quickly, then covered her mouth as she started to cry silently.

“Mom,” Quinn said softly, stopping to stare at the woman. “What are you doing here? ... Is Dad okay?”

Dean moved to stand just inside the dressing room door near Quinn and listen as her mother replied, “I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful.” Quinn looked away, catching Dean’s eye for a moment while her mother went on. “I’m so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot?” She paused like she was waiting for an answer, but Quinn just looked at her and after a moment the woman went on. “I left your father. Well, I kicked him out, actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak.” The woman moved closer to Quinn, reaching for her arms as she whispered something Dean couldn’t quite hear over the noise of everyone else celebrating in the dressing room behind him, then he caught, “I can turn the guest room into a nursery.” He missed the next thing Quinn’s mom said because she was whispering again, but the blank, kind of pained look on Quinn’s face made him think it was nothing good until Quinn suddenly spoke.

“My water just broke,” Quinn said softly, staring at her mother.

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, making Quinn’s mother look at him in shock as he moved quickly towards Quinn, calling over his shoulder, “Puck, get your ass out here, man!”

Dean had barely put one hand against Quinn’s back when she gasped suddenly and her knees started to buckle as she grabbed her belly with both hands. Dean caught her before she could fall and then Puck was there, giving Quinn’s mom a death glare while Dean scooped Quinn up to hold her against his chest.

“What the hell did you say to her, you hateful old bitch?!” Puck asked, looming angrily over Mrs Fabray as the crying woman cringed away from him. “Haven’t you hurt her enough?”

“Puck, no,” Quinn gasped softly, shuddering as she clutched at her belly with one arm, reaching for Puck with the other. “Not her fault, stop it.”

Puck looked back at Quinn, and he visibly fought to control himself as he took her hand to hold it in both of his. “Is it Beth?”

Quinn nodded, biting her lip a moment and then relaxing with relief as the contraction passed. “The doctor said doing too much might make me go into labor,” she admitted then, breathing a little fast. “We need to get to the hospital. Now.”

“I’ll drive,” Kurt said then, hurrying up to them with his bag, Quinn’s, and Dean’s all slung over his shoulder by their straps. Mercedes was right behind him, with the rest of New Directions crowding in behind them, including Schuester and Sam.

Dean looked at Kurt. “Keys are in my right front pocket.”

Kurt moved to get them, slipping his hand into Dean’s tight black jeans without hesitation, and then he was hurrying off towards the exit as he said, “I’ll bring the Impala around. Noah, you stay with Dean and Quinn.”

Puck nodded but didn’t say anything, still clinging to Quinn’s hand and watching her with something very like terror on his face.

“She’ll be okay, Puck,” Dean said gently, watching Puck with concern. He felt like he should be running for the door, but if he did they’d just have to wait outside in the hot parking lot, so he was going to give Kurt a few minutes to get to the car first. “Women have babies every day.”

Puck nodded. “I know.” He tried to look like he believed it, but he obviously didn’t.

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Quinn said gently to Puck, smiling at him. “Calm down.”

Dean watched Puck worriedly for a moment longer and then the fact Kurt had left with their bags registered and he looked over at Sam. “Grab his guitar, Sam.”

Sam nodded quickly and dodged around the people crowded into the dressing room doorway, returning only a moment later with the Gibson. “Here, Puck.”

Puck took the guitar, ducking into the strap to sling the Gibson across his back without ever letting go of Quinn’s hand or looking away from her. “Thanks.”

“Alright, kids,” Schuester said then, seeming to have made a decision. “Everyone get your things and get to the bus, pronto. We’re not making them go to the hospital in a strange town all alone.” He moved to Quinn’s mother as he said more gently, “I’ll drive for you, Mrs Fabray. You’re in no shape to do it.”

Dean nodded and started walking slowly towards the exit, not at all surprised that Puck moved with him, still holding Quinn’s hand tightly. “We’ll see you all there.”

“I’m getting you a police escort,” Schuester said quickly, and Dean glanced back to see Schuester was following them as he guided Mrs Fabray along with a hand on her elbow, his other hand holding his cell phone as he dialed with his thumb. Quinn’s mother was staring at what she could see of Quinn over Dean’s shoulder and just crying silently, looking kind of thoroughly wrecked.

“Tell them to look for a black sixty-seven Impala going like a bat out of hell,” Dean said, pausing for Puck to open the door wide and then hurrying outside.

Kurt was just pulling up with the Impala, and Dean was sure Kurt had run the whole way to where the Impala was parked on the far side of the bus parking lot with Mike’s battered Trans-Am and the bus the rest of New Directions had ridden in. The kid was still breathing hard as he leapt out and opened the rear door on the driver’s side for Dean and Quinn to get in. “Noah, sweetheart, get in the front. I’m driving.”

Puck helped Dean get settled in the back with Quinn and then ran around to get in the front without a word, and as soon as he was in Kurt was stepping on the gas. Puck twisted to put his guitar in the back behind his seat and then watched Quinn worriedly, never taking his eyes off of her even as Kurt drove as fast as was safe towards the parking lot’s main exit.

Dean held Quinn’s hand, watching her with concern and wishing he could do more as he heard the suddenly welcome sound of a siren approaching.

 

~*~

 

Puck was the one pushing Quinn’s wheelchair as they reached the maternity ward, and two nurses were quick to move to intercept the crowd that was following right behind him.

One nurse was a woman in plain green scrubs that looked about thirty and had a sweet face, and the other woman wore scrubs with teddy bears and clouds all over them and looked to Dean like she was probably in her fifties or a little older. “You can’t all come in here!” the older nurse exclaimed, shocked. She looked at Quinn, adding, “Pick no more than _three_ people!”

Quinn looked over her shoulder, twisting to reach for Dean, who was right behind Puck. “Dean.”

“Sure, beautiful.” Dean moved quickly to take her hand, shifting to the side out of her way as she tried to see past the others. Dean turned to look too, sure she was looking for Kurt, who had taken Lamaze with her, but Kurt had gotten left behind while he parked the Impala.

“Kurt?” Quinn called, looking worried.

Everyone started moving apart to look behind them for Kurt, who ran up a moment later with Quinn’s bag in one hand, breathless and looking scared. “What?”

“Oh thank god,” Quinn said quickly. “Kurt, I want you there.”

Kurt moved quickly through the others, giving Quinn a reassuring smile. “I’m coming, sweetie.”

“Fine!” the younger nurse said quickly, even though she looked a little surprised. She turned to block everyone else from following, her arms stretched out. “Everyone else will have to wait outside. There’s a waiting room just down the hall.”

“But I’m her mother,” Mrs Fabray blurted, trying to get past. “I should be there, not those _boys_!”

“No!” Quinn said quickly, then gasped as another contraction began, her grip on Dean’s hand tightening painfully. “Oh god that hurts!” She whimpered, curling up around her stomach as the contraction shook her body, tears leaking down her cheeks. It passed after a few moments and she slumped back in the chair, gasping and shaking as she turned her head to glare towards her mother. “They are Beth’s family, mother, and _they_ are going to see her born!”

Quinn groaned as another contraction hit, much sooner after the last one than the one before it had been, and Kurt looked at the nurses as he said quickly, “She’s got to get to the delivery room _now_.”

The nurse who reminded Dean of someone’s grandmother hurried past them, waving for them to come with her as she said quickly, “Follow me, quickly.”

Puck started Quinn’s chair forward again and then they were all running towards a door that was marked 'Delivery'.

 

~*~

 

Dean could hardly believe he was really there as he stood at the head of Quinn’s bed, watching her talk softly to Beth and trying to keep the stinging in his eyes from turning into tears again. He had never seen anything like what he had been through in the last half hour, and he knew he would never, ever forget it. He had overheard several of the nurses talking about how foolish it was for Quinn to have been on stage dancing barely an hour before Beth was born, but the doctor said she and Beth would both be fine even though the delivery had been dangerously fast. Quinn had to have stitches and she had lost enough blood that they were giving her an IV, but the doctor had already told her that both were nothing to really worry about and they would be sending her home in just two days.

Quinn looked up at Puck, who was standing by the bed with Kurt at his side, both of them smiling even though their faces were tear-streaked. “Do you want to hold her, Noah?”

Puck inhaled sharply and then nodded, swallowing hard before he whispered, “Oh yeah.”

Quinn smiled and looked at the nurse on the other side of the bed. “Could you help us, please? We’ve never really done this before.”

The nurse, who Dean was more certain than ever must be someone’s grandmother, smiled warmly at Quinn, nodding. “Of course.” She moved around the bed quickly as Kurt moved over to stand by Dean and get out of her way. Kurt reached for Dean’s hand to hold it tightly in both of his while he watched with Dean as the nurse gently lifted Beth and then turned to Puck.

“Fold your arms like you’re already holding a baby,” the nurse murmured, smiling at Puck warmly.

Puck lifted his arms into position to cradle Beth, and then a moment later he was holding her and crying again as he looked down into her brown eyes, smiling. “Hi sweetie. I’m your daddy.”

Beth blinked slowly, staring up at him, and Dean noticed again that Beth was definitely as beautiful as her mother, despite the fact she was still a little squashed from the hasty way she had come into the world. She had Quinn’s dark brown eyes and something about the shape of her face reminded him of Quinn too, enough that Dean figured the kid would be breaking hearts someday. After a moment Dean smiled a little wider, thinking that with her parents, he shouldn’t be surprised. If Beth turned out even half as attractive as either of them, she would still be beautiful. __

The nurse gave Puck a warm smile and patted his shoulder, looking down at Quinn as she murmured, “And her daddy obviously loves her.”

Quinn smiled, tears in her own eyes as she nodded. “Very, very much. She’s a lucky little girl.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Puck said softly, still staring at Beth and smiling with tears running slowly down his face. Everyone watched them in silence for a few minutes before Puck suddenly looked at Kurt as he murmured, “Baby, come say hello.”

The nurse blinked in surprise, her eyes widening as she looked at Kurt, confused and then suddenly looking disgusted.

“Kurt is his partner,” Quinn said quietly but firmly, and Dean wanted to kiss her for the way she was looking at the nurse, practically daring the woman to say the wrong thing. “Is that a _problem_?”

The nurse looked at Quinn and shook her head, moving quickly out of the way so Kurt could get past her to go to Puck. “I…  No, Miss Fabray, of course not.”

“Good,” Quinn said, smiling in such a way that for the first time Dean really saw the queen bitch Quinn could be when she wanted to be. He was surprised by how much he liked that sharp edge to her smile and the hard look in her eyes. He didn’t hang around tough women as a rule – they usually took one look at him and then ignored him – but he found himself _really_ liking that side of Quinn.  “I want the records to show that Kurt Hummel is one of her _parents_ and has visitation rights just like her father does.”

“I’ll have to have the doctor speak to you about that,” the nurse said. “I’m not authorized to change the records.”

“Then you need to go get him,” Quinn said, dismissing the woman completely as she looked at Puck and Kurt. Dean followed her gaze and smiled as he watched Beth’s tiny fingers close around one of Kurt’s fingertips, listening to Quinn as she added, “We’ll be fine.”

The nurse left without another word and Dean moved to the other side of the bed so he could take Quinn’s hand in his, giving her a wide smile as he murmured, “You’re hot as hell, beautiful.”

Quinn laughed even though she blushed, lifting her free hand to brush at her hair, which was damp with sweat and falling in tangles around her face and shoulders. “You’re a liar, but I love you for it.”

Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss her, lingering for several moments, then whispered, “You’re the sexiest thing in this room right now, and don’t you forget it.”

Quinn blushed even more but beamed at him as she pulled his hand up against her chest, holding it in both of her hands as she looked back over at Puck, Kurt, and Beth.

Dean followed her gaze, smiling softly as he watched Kurt gently stroking Beth’s cheek with one knuckle, unshed tears making his blue eyes shine brightly even though he looked as happy as Dean had ever seen him, staring into Beth’s deep brown eyes. Dean turned his attention to Puck’s face and had to smile even wider at the look in Puck’s eyes as he stared at Kurt for a moment like he was seeing something holy, then let his gaze fall back to his daughter’s face.

“Beth sweetheart, this is Kurt,” Puck said softly then, looking at Kurt again just as Kurt looked at him in surprise, and they stared into each other’s eyes as Puck went on. “He’s your papa, and your daddy loves him very, very much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt whispered, beaming despite the tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

~*~

 

Dean was right behind Puck and Kurt when the nurse ushered them all back out to the waiting room just a few minutes later. The doctor had insisted that Quinn and Beth needed to rest for a few hours, and no amount of pleading on Quinn’s part had been enough to get permission for them to stay. Dean was sure that part of it was the fact the doctor disapproved of Puck and Kurt’s relationship, but he didn’t say anything about it. Calling the doctor out on it would have just made the whole situation worse, and Quinn _did_ need some rest.

Schuester stood quickly as he saw them approaching, moving towards them. “Is everything okay?”

Puck nodded, smiling as he pulled Kurt a little closer to his side, seemingly unaware of the dried tracks of tears on both their faces. “Everything’s great, Mr Schue. Better than great, even. Beth’s beautiful and just perfect, and Quinn’s fine, she’s resting in her room and the doc says she can go home Monday.”

Dean saw Mrs Fabray stand from where she had been sitting further down the room away from the kids and Schuester, walking slowly towards them. “Can-- Can I see my daughter?”

The nurse who had escorted Dean, Puck, and Kurt back to the waiting room was the younger one who had intercepted them when they reached the maternity ward, so she knew who Mrs Fabray was. She stood and looked at the woman for a moment before she smiled and nodded. “Just for a moment, though. Your daughter needs her rest.”

“Thank you,” Mrs Fabray said, starting to cry again as she hurried past the others towards the nurse.

The nurse put one hand on Mrs Fabray’s back to escort her back into the maternity ward, and Dean looked back at the others to see that everyone was moving to pull Puck and Kurt into a group hug as Santana and Brittany both started to cry despite the smiles on their faces.

Sam skirted around the group to move over to Dean’s side, looking at him with concern as he murmured, “You okay, Dean?”

Dean smiled at Sam even though he was a little embarrrassed because he was sure Sam could tell he had cried some, too. He had never been a part of anything like what he had been through that afternoon, and it had gotten pretty emotional for all of them more than once in delivery and then in the recovery room. “Better than okay, baby bro,” he said, reaching out to sling an arm around Sam’s neck. “I’m fan-freaking-tastic.”

Sam laughed and moved closer instead of trying to get away, wrapping his arms around Dean in a hug that Dean was happy to return, holding Sam tight as Sam murmured teasingly, “Even though Beth ruined your plans?”

Dean just laughed and nodded, letting Sam pull away when he tried to. “Yeah, even with that. She’s healthy and Quinn is healthy, and that’s all that’s important right now. Everything else can wait.”

“Not everything!” Finn said quickly, hurrying down the hall towards them with his cell phone in one hand. “I finally got through to Rachel. She says we have to have at least twelve members at the awards presentation or we forfeit. We’ve got ten minutes to get there.”

“Everyone back to the bus!” Schuester exclaimed quickly, and a moment later they were all running down the hall.

 

~*~

 

Dean followed everyone back into the green room, watching the others walking along in near silence and wondering if there was any way to protest the results. He just couldn’t see any way Vocal Adrenaline had performed better than they did, even though he hadn’t seen the other group perform at all yet. __

“It’s okay, everyone!” Rachel repeated for a fifth time, looking around at the others. “We did _good_!”

“You were all amazing,” Schuester agreed, beaming. “Second place at Regionals is a _big deal_ , and it’s enough that Figgins will give us another year. You should all be happy!”

“We should have won,” Puck said firmly, giving the second place trophy a dirty look as most of the others made agreeing noises or nodded. “We kicked _ass_ today. There’s _no way_ those Vocal Adrenaline dickwads did better than us. Sylvester fixed the results somehow.”

“They were surprisingly good,” Rachel admitted, and everyone stared at her in surprise. “They did _Bohemian Rhapsody_ well enough to get the audience on their feet, and then they followed up with _Another One Bites The Dust_ and _Princes Of The Universe_. It was ... impressive, and the audience loved them.” She paused and then added, “They did their choreography flawlessly, which was enough with those songs even though their vocals have all of the heart and soul of a throw rug.”

“I still maintain that allowing them to perform Queen at all was a travesty of monumental proportions,” Kurt said quickly, looking annoyed as he tossed his head, flipping his hair back away from his face. “St James doesn’t have a _tenth_ of Freddie Mercury’s talent.”

“No, definitely not,” Schuester said quickly, looking around at the others. “But Rachel is right, everyone. We’ve done really, really well and you should all be proud of yourselves. I don’t know of any Glee club in the _country_ that started from scratch and took second at Regional competition in their first year. With a start like this, I think we’ve got an excellent shot at _Nationals_ next year.”

“At least we’ll _have_ next year,” Finn said then, obviously trying to look on the bright side as he moved to drape his arm around Rachel. “If we start out from the first day of school instead of messing around until Sectionals are right on top of us, we ought to be able to put together something awesome.”

“I can help everyone with the choreography,” Mike said then. “I’m not playing football next year, so I’ll have a lot more time for Glee. Dancing is a lot more fun than getting beat to a pulp every afternoon for nothing. I’m never getting off third string anyway, I’m too skinny.”

“I’m quitting football, too,” Puck said, nodding. “I’ll be at every Glee practice next year.” He paused and then looked around, meeting the gaze of each of them one at a time as he added, “I’ll be working too ‘cause I’ve got a kid to take care of, but I’m going to make _sure_ I have time for Glee. I wouldn’t even _have_ Beth if it wasn’t for so many of you helping to convince Quinn to give me a chance, and I’m not gonna _ever_ forget that.”

“I’m quitting Cheerios, too,” Brittany said suddenly, making everyone look at her. She was standing with Sam, holding his hand tightly while Santana stood near them, and she looked surprisingly determined as she turned her head towards Santana, who was obviously shocked. “Coach Sylvester is making sure I flunk out this year just so she can keep me in Cheerios longer, and I don’t want to do anything else for her, ever.”

Santana reached for Brittany’s free hand to give it a squeeze as she suddenly smiled warmly at her. “Then neither do I, baby.” She looked at everyone else, adding, “And I know Quinn will feel the same, even though she loved being a Cheerio. She’ll be with us all the way.”

“All for one, and one for all,” Tina said suddenly, smiling happily as she leaned against Artie’s shoulder and looked around at everyone, holding one of Artie’s gloved hands tightly in both of her own. “If we stick together we can do anything.”

“And next year is _our year_ ,” Rachel added, beaming as she wrapped both arms around Finn and leaned against him. “Vocal Adrenaline doesn’t have a chance!”

They all started nodding and grinning, and Schuester looked very happy as he said, “Now that that’s settled, let’s start getting our things together. Your parents will be at the school to get you in a little more than five hours, and we’re stopping for pizza along the way, my treat.”

“We never brought our stuff back off the bus, Mr Schue,” Finn said then, grinning. “You had us grab everything when we ran for the hospital, remember?”

Schuester laughed. “You’re right, I did!” He looked around, grinning. “Check once more, just to be safe, and then let’s get going. It’ll take a while to get enough pizza and drinks for all of us, and it’s at least a four hour drive home.”

“We’re gonna head on back to the hospital, Mr Schue,” Puck said then, smiling at Schuester as he put his arm around Kurt. “We were planning to stay overnight anyway. We’re going to check on Quinn and Beth and then we’ve got a couple of hotel rooms waiting for us.”

“Do your parents know about this?” Schuester asked quickly, surprised and frowning slightly.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt said, smiling at Schuester. “You’re welcome to call my dad and talk to him if you want.”

“It’s true, Mr Schue,” Finn said then, smiling. “They’ve been planning this for over a week.” He grinned at Kurt and Puck. “Something about having dinner and then celebrating until they’re all too tired to stand, much less drive for four hours.”

Dean laughed. “And now we’ve got even more to celebrate,” he added, grinning. “My room’s gonna be more lonely, but I can take it.” His room would actually be empty, he was sure, but none of the others needed to know that. “We need to stay close for Quinn anyway. She shouldn’t be stuck so far from home all alone.”

“What about Sam?” Schuester asked, looking concerned.

Part of Dean wanted to say right then that Sam would have to stay in the extra hotel room where Dean could keep an eye on him, but he couldn’t ruin the kid’s weekend that way. Sam was fifteen and had a couple of pretty girls to keep him occupied, and Dean knew the kid could handle it even though he still didn’t like the idea of Sam being _hours_ away from him. “He already made plans,” Dean said after only a moment. “We’ve been plannin’ to stay all week, like Finn said.”

“I’m spending the night with friends,” Sam said, smiling at Schuester and looking utterly innocent. “Mike’s dropping me off.”

“Yeah, he’s riding back with me,” Mike agreed with a slight smirk at Sam, and Dean realized that Mike knew all about how Sam, Brittany, and Santana intended to spend the rest of the weekend.

“And us,” Brittany said quickly, beaming at Mike.

“So we don’t get in trouble again on the bus,” Santana added, giving Schuester a sheepish grin that made Dean wonder what had happened on the bus on the way there.

“I would say that’s good,” Schuester said slowly, “but I have a feeling I really don’t want to know what you three have planned for the ride home.”

“Dude, it better not be _anything_ ,” Mike said then, frowning at Brittany. “I’ll make you sit up front with me if I have to, Brit. _Nobody_ has sex in my car but _me_.”

Brittany pouted at Mike. “I wouldn’t, Mikey!”

“Mostly because Sammy wouldn’t,” Santana added, grinning. “Don’t worry, Sam can say no when he needs to.”

“Barely,” Dean said, snickering.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look and then looked at Mike. “I promise, Mike. We won’t do anything in your car.”

“Cool,” Mike said, looking relieved. Sam and Mike had a lot of classes together and seemed to be becoming good friends, especially since Sam had been dating Brittany. Brittany and Mike had been friends since they were little kids, and Brittany adored him. Mike looked out for her like she was one of his sisters, and he had been known to kick some ass if he thought anyone took advantage of the admittedly dingy blonde.

Schuester sighed, looking at Dean. “I feel like I should lecture them or something, but I guess if your parents don’t care, it’s really not my place to tell them how to behave.”

Schuester didn’t comment about Brittany’s parents not liking the idea of her having sex, but Dean was sure that was because Schuester had heard enough about the girl’s reputation not to bother. Brittany had been as far as third base with most of the guys she knew, including all of the ones in Glee except Dean, whether she had ever dated them or not. According to Puck even _Artie_ had gotten lucky with Brittany while he was trying to help her get that perfect record she wanted so badly, mostly because Brittany was curious just how much Artie could do.

“Mom died when Sam was a baby, and Dad couldn’t care less what we do,” Dean said truthfully, making most of the other kids look at him in surprise as Schuester frowned. “I figure whatever Sam thinks he can handle is fine as long as he’s being responsible about it and treating Brittany right, and with Santana around he’s definitely gonna do that.” He glanced at Puck, smirking as he added pointedly, “Sammy’s always careful, and that’s more than some guys can say.”

“Dude,” Puck said with a little laugh. “ _One time_ I forgot, and I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

Dean smirked a little more. “You’re gonna have proof of your stupidity until the day you die, dumbass. Of _course_ nobody’s gonna let you forget.”

“Especially not Beth’s godfather,” Kurt agreed, giving Puck an amused smile. “You must admit, it was stupid for someone of your experience to forget such an _important_ safety precaution.”

“I was knee-walking drunk, babe!” Puck exclaimed, laughing. “Finding a condom and putting it on was about five shots of Jack out of my league. I barely managed to figure out how to unzip my pants!”

Most everyone in the room started laughing at that, except for Schuester, who looked sad as he ran one hand through his hair and looked away.

Kurt just stared at Puck while everyone laughed, waiting until they were quieting down a bit before he said firmly, “You, Noah, are on the wagon. No more than three beers, ever again.”

“I decided that about six months ago,” Puck said with a snort, reaching out to shove Dean, who was still snickering. “Shut up and get moving, Deano. I want to go see my baby girl again before visiting hours are over.”

“Drive safely,” Schuester said, looking somewhere between wry and amused. “Pass along our congratulations to Quinn.”

“We will,” Kurt said, smiling at everyone before he started for the door, tugging Puck along behind him by the hand. “Good night, all.”

“Bye!” Puck said cheerfully, following Kurt out of the room.

Dean snickered and started after Kurt and Puck, waving vaguely at everyone. “See y’all Tuesday. Have a great trip home, and you stay out of trouble while I’m gone, Sammy.”

“I will,” Sam said. “Are you coming home before then?”

Dean paused at the door, looking back at Sam. “It’s more than a six hour round trip and Quinn’s gonna need a ride home, so we’ll likely just stick around until she's released Monday if Burt and Nancy don’t mind. I’ll call and let you know as soon as I find out when we’ll be back, okay?”

Sam nodded quickly again, smiling at Dean. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“I know it,” Dean said with a grin. “You’re man enough to take care of yourself now.” He turned to go, pretending he didn’t see the way Schuester looked like he wanted to argue with that, then thought of something and looked back at Sam as he reached for his wallet. “C’mere, Sam.”

Sam walked over to him as Dean opened his wallet, flipping through the thick wad of bills inside to count out ten twenties. “Dean, no. I don’t need that much,” Sam protested, surprised. “I’ve still got some cash.”

Dean held it out to Sam, smiling at him and pretending not to see the shocked look on Schuester’s face at how much cash Dean was carrying, not to mention the way the other kids were staring at him. What he had given Sam appeared to be about half of what he had, though two hundreds tucked into the back of Dean’s wallet meant he had kept closer to four hundred. “Shut up and take it. You've got plenty of groceries, but I’ll feel better knowin’ you’ve got plenty of cash too if you need it. Take Mikey and the girls out to eat before you head home or something.”

“I’m not spending it,” Sam said as he took the money. “Or not all of it, at least.”

“Totally up to you, bro. It’s yours,” Dean said with a grin. “See you when I see you.”

“Stay safe,” Sam said with a smile, and then he turned away to walk back over to where Brittany, Santana, and Mike were.

Dean turned to go again just as Schuester said, “Enjoy your weekend, Dean.”

Dean glanced back once more, smiling even though he figured from the way Schuester was looking at him that the man would be wanting to have a talk with him before long. “You too, Mr Schue.”

Schuester pasted on a smile for Dean and then turned to look at everyone else as he said, “Alright everyone, come on, start looking for anything we might have left behind the first time we left. We need to get this show on the road.”

Dean chuckled softly to himself as he headed quickly outside and towards the Impala, which was parked on the far side of all the buses again. Kurt and Puck were waiting for him to catch up, and the three of them walked together towards the car as Kurt asked, “Are we going out for dinner after we see Beth again, or getting room service?”

Dean looked at Kurt, smiling. “This is your night, sunshine. What would you like to do?”

“Well, we _are_ all dressed well enough to get into a nice restaurant,” Kurt said softly, smiling as he looked at Dean and then at Puck. They were all still in their black jeans and dress shirts with ties that actually tied instead of clipping on, and they looked pretty good. “It would be nice to eat something we can’t get at home.”

“I’m up for anywhere you want, babe,” Puck said cheerfully, smiling. “I’m so happy tonight you could probably even talk me into sushi if you tried.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, no, not while I’m driving. I draw the line at places that serve bait they didn’t even bother to cook.”

Puck snickered, repeating softly, “Bait.”

Kurt gave Puck an amused look and then looked back over at Dean. “I was thinking more along the lines of a nice Italian place, or perhaps a steakhouse.”

“Sounds great to me,” Dean said with a grin. “I’m a big fan of both.”

“Just don’t tell my mom,” Puck said with a grin. “Personally, I think no one who has turned eating sweet and sour _pork_ into a Jewish-themed ritual has any room to lecture other people about keeping kosher, but yeah. She gets nuts about it and she’d kill me if she saw me order surf and turf, or even a five cheese lasagna.”

“We won’t tell her,” Kurt agreed, giving Puck an amused smile as he moved closer to him, letting go of Puck’s hand to put his arm around Puck’s waist instead. “Just like I’ll never tell her about your bacon cheeseburger habit, or the fact a little birdie told me you always get at least one plate of fried shrimp when you go to Ryan’s.”

“I knew you loved me,” Puck said then, smirking as he draped his arm around Kurt.

Dean snickered and held his hand out in front of Kurt. “Gimme the keys, sunshine.”

Kurt dug in his jeans pocket with his free hand, coming up with Dean’s keys after a moment and offering them to him with a smile. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you brighten up my day,” Dean replied, smiling even though he could feel his face heating up. “And when I slip up and say it in public, I can pass it off as something like the way I call Sammy princess all the time.”

Kurt glanced back to be sure they were out of sight of the auditorium’s exit and then reached for Dean’s hand to take it, giving him a sweet, happy smile. “You really feel like that?”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean,” Dean said quietly, smiling at Kurt for a moment before he looked ahead of them again. “Not to people I care about, anyway, an’ I care a hell of a lot about you both.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, squeezing Dean’s hand as he smiled. “We’re lucky to have you.”

Dean glanced at Kurt and Puck again, smiling as he saw the way Puck was watching him and grinning. “I’m the lucky one, sweetheart. You two don’t need me, but you’ve made me feel like I’m part of what you have anyway. I’m never going to forget that.”

“We do need you,” Puck disagreed, smiling softly.

Dean looked at Puck, smiling. “I love hearin’ it, but no, you don’t. If I hadn’t blown into town, you still would have him, Puckasaurus. You just might not know that yet.”

Puck laughed softly at that, and Kurt smiled as he said, “I’d like to think we would be together by now. Quinn and Mercedes were pushing us both pretty hard when you dropped into the mix and made it easy for them.”

Dean grinned. “They were doing a pretty good job from all I saw. You were starting to notice Puck wanted you, at least, and you would have been all over him right there in class the moment you realized that song he played this mornin’ was meant for you.”

Kurt laughed and nodded, blushing a bit as he looked at Puck, his blue eyes sparkling in the late evening sun. “So true.”

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt, soft and sweet, then murmured to him, “Schue had already agreed to let me play it in class the day Dean joined us. Schue and I just got distracted by making Dean sing so it didn’t happen. Then by class the next day I already had you and everyone knew it, so it wasn’t so important for me to play it in public anymore.”

Kurt smiled happily, pausing as they reached the passenger side of the Impala. He let go of Dean’s hand to turn and slide his arms up around Puck’s neck as he murmured, “I’m glad you played it for me today.” He smiled a bit wider, adding, “I might even ask you to play it again later tonight.”

“Anything you want, babe,” Puck agreed with a smile, pulling Kurt a little closer as he kissed him again, a low happy noise rumbling in his chest.

Dean stood and watched them kiss for a long moment, smiling, then moved to the passenger door and unlocked it before he said cheerfully, “Alright lovebirds, get in. You can make out in the car.” He turned away to walk around to the driver’s side of the Impala, glancing back across the hood to see that Kurt and Puck were watching him with almost identical surprised looks that made him laugh and stop instead of unlocking his door. “What?”

“You were next,” Puck said, looking kind of like he wanted to pout. “I’ve been good all day.”

Kurt laughed and nodded. “What he said.”

Dean grinned at them and then glanced down to find the lock, unlocking the door as he looked back over at car at them and said softly, “Not when we’re parked right by the bus everyone’ll be headin’ for any minute. Wait until we’re at the hospital, then we can park and take time to enjoy it.”

Kurt laughed, pulling away from Puck to move to the car and open the passenger door. “He’s got a very good point.”

“He usually does,” Puck agreed with a grin. “Two of ‘em, right on top of his head.”

Dean just laughed and got into the car.

 

~*~

 

When they got to the hospital nursery a little while later, Beth’s bed was still in the front row with the name Puckerman on the tag, but Beth herself was nowhere to be seen.

Puck went very still, staring at Beth’s bed with a lost expression, and it didn’t take a genius to realize he had jumped to the conclusion something had happened to his precious baby girl.

Kurt looked at Puck’s face for only a moment before he turned to Dean and murmured, “I’m going to find a nurse. Could you stay with Noah, please?”

Dean nodded quickly, giving Kurt a reassuring smile. “I’ll take care of him, you go find someone in charge around here.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” Kurt kissed Dean’s cheek and then hurried off down the hall towards the nurses’ station while Dean turned back towards Puck, who was just standing at the glass looking at Beth’s empty bed.

Dean moved to put one hand on Puck’s back, leaning close against his side as he murmured, “She’s fine, Puckasaurus. She’s probably off gettin’ her diaper changed or something.”

“Maybe,” Puck said softly, still staring at his name on the empty bed. “Or maybe Quinn panicked and changed her mind again, or--” He didn’t seem to be able to finish that thought, swallowing hard.

Dean reached for Puck’s jaw, making Puck turn to look at him as he said gently, “You _know_ that didn’t happen. If she ever decides she just can’t take bein’ a mom, she’s givin’ Bethy to you and Kurt, or to Carole and Burt, not some stranger.”

Puck tried hard to keep it together as he stared into Dean’s eyes for a moment, but Dean could see the fear in Puck’s expressive hazel eyes and he knew Puck was remembering all the times Quinn had said she wanted to give Beth up for adoption. He was sure Quinn wouldn’t do that to everyone that loved Beth, but he also knew that Puck didn’t really believe he _deserved_ a chance to raise his baby girl. Puck wanted it more than anything except maybe Kurt, so it was hard for him to believe he could really have it.

After a moment Puck just moved towards Dean, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face against Dean’s neck, and Dean held him close as he whispered, “She would never hurt you like that, babe, not now that she’s seen how much you love your baby girl. You’ve just got to trust her.”

“I’m trying,” Puck murmured, and Dean had to close his eyes at how wrecked Puck sounded, his arms tightening around him.

The few minutes that Kurt was gone seemed like forever to Dean as he stood there and held Puck, trying to reassure him with his presence while Puck just clung to him and waited in silence. Kurt finally managed to find a nurse who came back to the nursery with him, and Dean was surprised to realize she was the one who had ushered them out of the maternity ward when they left earlier.

“This is Melanie,” Kurt said with a reassuring smile. “She’s going to find out what’s going on.” Puck pulled away from Dean to turn and reach out towards Kurt, and Kurt didn’t hesitate to hug him as he said gently, “Noah, she’s fine. I’m sure of it.”

Melanie reached out to put her hand on Puck’s shoulder for just a moment as she said gently, “I’ll be right back.” She hurried to the nearby door labeled ‘Hospital Staff Only’, disappearing inside to go check the charts or whatever it was that they kept records on.

Dean looked back at Puck, and he stepped a little closer to put one hand on Puck’s back, murmuring, “Everything’s okay, you’ll see.”

Kurt could see Puck’s fear as easily as Dean, and he was holding Puck tightly as he murmured, “Calm down, sweetheart. Melanie would have known if anything happened, she’s in charge of the nursery for this shift and someone would have told her if there was a problem.”

Melanie reappeared then, obviously very concerned about them even as she said with a smile, “The Puckerman chart says that she’s with her mother for her evening feeding.”

Puck let out a low strangled noise, slumping with relief against Kurt as he whispered, “Oh thank god.”

“See?” Kurt teased gently, reaching up to stroke Puck’s hair even though he had staggered slightly when Puck leaned so much of his weight against him. “Your daughter is fine, Noah. Stop panicking.”

“ _Our_ daughter.” Puck looked a little embarrassed as he pulled away from Kurt then, but relief was still winning out as he said softly, “And I couldn’t help it.”

Melanie smiled. “You’ve got a very lucky little girl, to have a daddy who loves her so much.” The way she was watching Puck and Kurt, fond and a little amused, made Dean sure they had at least one ally at the hospital. Melanie’s reaction to Kurt and Puck’s obvious love for each other was very different from the grandmotherly nurse’s disgust or the cool dislike of Quinn’s doctor, and Dean was glad that Kurt had run across her first. Puck was upset enough without having to go through someone looking down on him just because he loved Kurt and refused to hide it.

“Can we go see them?” Puck asked then, pulling away from Kurt a little further as he turned to give Melanie a pleading look. “We’ll only stay a minute, I promise. I just want to kiss Beth goodnight and make sure Quinn is okay.”

Melanie looked into Puck’s eyes for a moment and then smiled. “Visiting hours are almost over, but I think we can bend the rules for a few minutes so Beth’s daddy can reassure himself she and her mother are both fine.”

Puck blushed a bit at that, looking sheepish. “Thank you.”

Melanie patted his arm lightly. “It’s my job, sweetie. Now come on, Quinn needs her rest and I’ve got a feeling she won’t settle down for the night until she has seen you three. She was very insistent to her mother and the doctor earlier about how important you all are to her.” She turned away to walk off quickly down the hall, and Puck and Kurt were quick to follow her with Dean trailing along behind them.

They walked for only a few minutes before Melanie was moving to open the door of a private room, knocking lightly on the door and then leaning to look inside. “You have visitors, Quinn,” she said with a cheerful smile. “A certain mohawked young man is a bit worried about his girls, and his partner and their friend want to tell you both good night.”

They could all hear Quinn’s happy laugh in the room. “Let them in, please.”

Melanie moved to open the door wide, smiling at Puck. “I’ll be back in a little while to take Beth back to the nursery, but you can stay until then.”

“Thank you,” Puck said softly, moving to kiss Melanie’s cheek before he walked quickly into Quinn’s room.

Melanie looked a little surprised but she was still smiling as she watched Puck go, and Kurt smiled at her as he said softly, “Yes, and thank you for leaving your dinner to help us. I was afraid he’d really panic if I didn’t find someone quickly. He’s had a rough day and it’s all been a bit overwhelming for him.”

Melanie smiled and reached out to pat Kurt’s arm “I was glad to help.” She moved a step away from them then, adding, “You two go on in, and I’ll be back to get Beth when I’ve finished my dinner.”

“Thank you,” Kurt repeated, and then he walked into Quinn’s room.

Dean gave Melanie a smile and nodded to her before he followed Kurt into the room, letting the door close behind him. He looked towards the bed then and had to smile at what he saw, wishing he had a camera.

Quinn was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with Beth in her arms, wearing a pretty white nightgown that she had unbuttoned down the front to push it aside for Beth to nurse. Puck was already sitting by them on the edge of the bed, his expressive eyes shining and awed as he watched Beth with a rapt expression.

Kurt moved around the bed to pause close to Quinn’s side, smiling warmly at Quinn as he murmured, “Hello, sweetie.” He leaned to kiss her cheek and she gave him a bright happy smile before she looked back down at Beth, watching her with a soft, loving look in her eyes while Kurt moved a little closer to Puck. “Everyone asked us to pass along their congratulations.”

Dean walked over to the other side of the bed, leaning to kiss Quinn’s hair before he stepped back and sat down in the chair by the bed without a word, watching with a smile. Quinn looked more beautiful every time he saw her, it seemed like, especially when she was glowing with happiness like she was just then. She obviously loved her daughter very much, and was very happy to have her.

Dean could hardly imagine Quinn giving Beth up, and he wondered how that would work out for them all later down the road. They had two more years of high school, but Dean wondered how they would handle custody of Beth when the time came to go their separate ways afterwards. Kurt had plans to stay and work for his father while he attended a nearby college to study business with a minor in fashion design, and Puck was planning to spend the summer learning how to be useful at the garage so he could work there while he attended college too. Quinn adored Puck and Kurt, but she had made no secret of the fact she didn’t want to stay anywhere near Lima after she graduated.

Quinn looked over at Dean after a moment, still smiling happily. “I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t sure I’d see you again tonight.”

“You can pretty much bet on me being around anytime the nurses will let us in, beautiful,” Dean replied with a smile. “We’re not leavin’ you here alone any more than we have to.”

Quinn beamed at him a moment and then looked Kurt and Puck as she murmured, “I’m glad you’re both here, too. The nurses have been after me to fill out the birth certificate, but I wanted you both to choose her middle name.”

“Elizabeth Dana,” Kurt said quickly, smiling at Quinn and seeming not to notice the way Dean was staring at them in shock.

Puck nodded, glancing away from Beth to look at Quinn. “Elizabeth for your grandmother and Kurt's mom, and Dana for her godfather.” He looked over at Dean then, grinning when he saw Dean’s face. “Because Dean’s a really cool name, but almost as bad as Daniels would be for the middle name of such a beautiful little girl.”

Quinn laughed softly. “Elizabeth Dana is _definitely_ better than Jackie Daniels.” Kurt laughed, nodding as he gave Puck a fondly exasperated look.

“Wow,” Dean said softly, finally finding his voice as he stared at Puck. “You’re serious?”

“Definitely,” Puck said, grinning wider at Dean.

“I...  wow,” Dean murmured, completely floored as he just stared at the others. He had no words for how it made him feel to know they thought that much of him, and it made him wish again that he could stay even though he knew it could never work.

“I like it,” Quinn said then, smiling happily as she looked back at Beth, who had dozed off while she was nursing. Quinn moved one hand to gently tug her nipple from Beth’s mouth, making Beth’s eyes open to blink sleepily up at her. Quinn’s smile softened into the sweet, loving look she had been giving Beth when Dean walked in, and she tugged her gown closed again as she said softly, “You won’t remember your uncle Dean for long after he leaves us, but maybe if we beg him enough he’ll come back to visit us all someday.” She lifted Beth to her shoulder then, carefully supporting her there while she rubbed her back slowly to burp her.

“And if he doesn’t, then we’ll just have to go find _him_ ,” Kurt said firmly, smiling as he looked over at Dean again. “We all like to travel.”

“Car trips together are going to be fun if today was anything to go by,” Puck agreed, smiling as he looked up at Kurt. He looked back over at Dean then, adding, “If he’ll keep in touch so we know where to look.”

“I’ll try,” Dean said after a moment, even though the idea wasn’t exactly a welcome one. “I can’t promise we’ll see each other again, but maybe we can talk on the phone.” He was sure it would be hard as hell to say goodbye, but he thought it might be even worse to talk to them afterwards and be reminded of how alone he was and how much he missed them. After only a moment of thinking about it, he admitted very softly, “If I can stand it.”

Puck’s smile faded away. “If it’s going to hurt you that much, babe, maybe it’s a bad idea.”

“It’ll hurt,” Dean said softly, “but never hearing how you four are doing would hurt even more, I think.” He smiled crookedly. “Just, don’t be surprised if I listen more than I talk. I’m not so talkative when I’m tryin’ not to bawl like a girl.”

“You need a laptop,” Kurt said suddenly, firm and sounding determined. “Then we can email anytime we want and send pictures and things, and if it ever gets to be too much to bear you can always come back to it later.”

Dean blinked and though about that a moment before he smiled slowly. “That’d be really nice.” He had considered getting one before, but there were always other things they needed more than they needed a toy. That it would let him keep in touch with three people he cared about more than anyone he could think of except Sam, Bobby, and his dad was enough to tip the scales in his head towards getting one anyway, even though it wasn’t something they had to have. He could use a laptop for research too, and Sam could use it for school, so it wasn’t like it would be used _only_ for email.

“We’ll get you one tomorrow,” Kurt said, smiling and pleased with himself. “We passed a Best Buy on the way into town, and they’ll have a good selection.” Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt went on before he could. “You can pay me back, if you insist, but I want to have time to get it all set up and make sure you have everything you need for it before you have to leave. That’s only a few weeks away, and we’ll all be too busy with finals and taking care of Beth to go shopping.”

Dean just stared at Kurt for a few moments before he finally smiled. “Thanks, sunshine.”

Kurt’s smile widened happily. “What’s the good of having money if I can’t spend it on the people I love?”

The door opened then and they all looked over in surprise.

Quinn’s mother walked in with an Olive Garden tote bag held carefully in front of her, stopping abruptly when she saw there were other people in the room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone else was here.” She paused, swallowing hard as she glanced quickly at Puck, then she started to turn away as she said, “I-- I’ll go.”

“Mom, stop,” Quinn said then, exasperated. Mrs Fabray turned back towards the bed, biting her lower lip as Quinn added pointedly, “He is Beth’s _father_. If you want to be in her life like you say, you’re going to have to stop running away whenever you see him.”

“If ... that’s what you want, Quinn.” Mrs Fabray swallowed hard and then nodded, moving towards the bed again. “I brought your dinner from Olive Garden. I had them make your favorite.” She held out the tote bag as if to hand it to Quinn, then realized Quinn’s hands were full with Beth and moved to set it on the hospital table that was at the foot of the bed instead. “Chicken sautéed with bacon over a spring mix salad with cheddar cheese and honey dijon dressing on the side, just like you like it.”

“Thank you,” Quinn said softly, “but it would be nice if you said hello to Puck, too.”

Mrs Fabray flushed, looking at Puck. “I—Hello. Puck.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, ma’am,” Puck said quietly, looking a little upset, and Dean knew he was kicking himself for how he had acted earlier. “I’m sorry about yelling at you like that today. When I saw Quinn in so much pain with you right there, I remembered how she cried herself to sleep for _weeks_ after you threw her out, and I got kind of mad thinking you had come to hurt her again when she should have been celebrating.”

“You... were there for her then?” Mrs Fabray asked softly, searching Puck’s eyes for something.

“No, but Finn told me about it,” Puck said, obviously unhappy as he remembered. “He didn’t know that Beth was mine then, and we were best friends so he told me everything. He talked his mom into letting Quinn live with him, and for weeks he told me every day how she was doing. I wasn’t with her like I wanted to be, but I tried to make sure she was okay anyway.”

Dean shifted in his chair slightly and was still, feeling like he shouldn’t really be there for such a private family discussion, but not uncomfortable enough to get up to go. He knew that talking to Quinn’s mom again had been a long time coming and he didn’t want to interrupt, so he just sat there listening and watching them all.

“Quinn told me you _have_ been taking care of her, though,” Mrs Fabray said then with a slightly puzzled look. “That she lives with you and your mother and sister.”

“Yes ma’am,” Puck agreed, nodding. “When Finn found out about me being the dad, he beat the sh—crap out of me and then he went home and told his mom he didn’t want me or Quinn in their house anymore. She stayed with Santana for a few days until I found out about it, and then I had a long talk with my mom and she agreed to let Quinn move into our guest room.”

Kurt let out a little snort and murmured, “And tell her _why_ Nancy agreed, Noah.”

Puck looked at Kurt and then back over at Mrs Fabray, blushing slightly as he admitted, “Mostly because I told her if she didn’t, I was going to do whatever I had to do so I could get a place for Quinn and I to stay. I wasn’t going to let Quinn live on anyone’s couch, she’s too good for that.”

“I love you too,” Quinn said softly, smiling at Puck.

Puck smiled at Quinn, the expression in his eyes going soft and warm. “I know you do, momma.”

Quinn smiled at Puck for a moment longer before she looked back over at her mother. “Puck has been working two jobs for _months_ to support me and Beth,” she said then, calm and quiet. “You and Daddy would _never_ let me date a boy like him, but he’s done more than anyone could ever expect of him to make things right between us. Even when I was treating him like dirt because I was so angry about the mess I had made of my life, he was _always_ there if I needed him. All I had to do was ask him for _anything_ , and he’d do whatever it took to take care of us.”

Mrs Fabray looked at Quinn for a moment and then said quietly, “But he won’t be marrying you.”

“No, he won’t,” Quinn agreed quickly, “and like I told you earlier, that’s best for all three of us. He’s always going to be Beth’s dad, and I’ll always be her mom, but we’re not in love and I _won’t_ marry someone just because we made a mistake together when we were drunk and lonely.”

Mrs Fabray flinched and looked away. “Like me, you mean.”

“Yes, like you,” Quinn repeated, nodding. “You may have been willing to settle for _pretending_ to have the perfect family, but I’m not. Puck is the best friend I’ve got except for Kurt or Santana and Brittany, but we’d hate each other in a year if we got married just because we had sex _once_ and I got pregnant. I love him, and I know he loves me, but not like that.” She paused and then added, “And it wouldn’t be fair to Kurt, or to Santana and Brittany.”

Mrs Fabray looked at Quinn quickly. “So it’s true then? The things I’ve heard from Candace?”

“I don’t know what rumors you’ve heard,” Quinn said, rolling her eyes. “Brittany’s mother doesn’t talk to me anymore, not since you threw me out. I’m not even allowed in her house.”

“That he used to—” Mrs Fabray broke off, flushing, but then she went on. “To get _paid_ to have sex with lonely housewives, but now he’s decided that he’s gay.” She was very carefully not looking at Puck as she talked, and Dean had the feeling she still half expected Puck to attack her. “You’re living with him, but he’s sleeping with some boy in the Cheerios.”

“He’s _in love_ with my best friend, who is standing _right here_ , Mother. Kurt just _happened_ to be the one to make sure I had a ride to every doctor’s appointment and Lamaze class I’ve had in the last few months, and I love him like the brother I always wanted,” Quinn said pointedly, frowning at her mother. “And if you have a problem with that, you should probably know right now that Santana and I are _not_ just friends, and haven’t been since seventh grade. We’ve been going through a rough stretch because she was so upset I got pregnant, but we’re still going to California together after we graduate. The Lakers’ general manager has watched us compete several times, and he told her at Nationals last week that we’ve got spots waiting for us on their cheerleading squad when we’re ready for them.”

Mrs Fabray swallowed hard and looked away again. “I knew about Santana,” she admitted quietly. “Candace told me last year that Brittany had told her she was in love with Santana, and that you and Santana and Brittany are all more than friends.”

“Then you should have no problem with Puck and Kurt,” Quinn said firmly. “There’s no difference between what he has with Kurt and how I feel about Santana and Brittany. If you can’t accept that, then maybe you should just go now, Mother.”

Mrs Fabray stared at her daughter for a moment and then said softly, “I know I’m not saying the right things, but I’m trying very hard, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Quinn said, taking a deep breath as she obviously tried to calm down. “And it’s a start, at least.”

“I still want you to come back home, sweetie, no matter what,” Mrs Fabray said then, taking a step closer to the bed as she wrung her hands. “We can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery and I’ll get the best nanny available for little Elizabeth while you’re in school.”

“ _Beth_ will be living with Kurt and his family,” Quinn said calmly, meeting her mother’s gaze, and Dean wondered when Quinn had decided that. “Carole is going to take care of her for us during school, and I don’t think Beth needs to be shuffled back and forth all the time so she’s just going to live with them until we graduate. Kurt, Puck, and I will take care of her when we’re not in school, but we can do that more easily at Kurt’s anyway since we’re usually there all the time. After we finish school, we’ll decide where to go from there.”

“Speaking of Carole, I should _really_ go call her and Dad,” Kurt blurted suddenly, and when Dean glanced at him he had to smile at how wide-eyed Kurt was. “It totally slipped my mind.” He moved to kiss Quinn’s cheek lightly, looking sheepish. “I’ll have to go outside to get a signal, sweetie, so I’ll just say good night now. I’m sure it won’t be long before we have to go anyway, and if Finn has already told them by now, they’ll be having fits trying to get a hold of me. My cell never works in big buildings like this, it’s probably been going straight to voicemail since we walked in the door.”

Quinn smiled at Kurt and leaned up towards him, and Kurt leaned down again to let her kiss his cheek. “Good night, sweetheart.” She glanced down at Beth’s sleeping face and then back up at him, grinning suddenly. “Beth wants a kiss from her papa before you go, though.”

Dean’s smile widened into a grin at the way Kurt let out a soft little surprised laugh, and then Kurt said, “I still can’t believe you want her to call me that.” Kurt leaned down to kiss the top of Beth’s head very softly, smiling as he whispered, “Good night to you too, sweetie.”

Quinn watched him with a happy smile as she teased, “You are the love of her daddy’s life, and you wouldn’t allow mama, so she has to call you _something_.”

Kurt let out a strangled little laugh and pulled away. “I’ll get used to papa, I’m sure.”

“You’d better,” Puck said with a sudden grin, moving to rest one knee on the bed as he leaned to kiss Quinn lightly on the lips. “G’night, momma. Call us if you need anything, we’re only going to be about a mile down the road.”

Quinn smiled and nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Good girl,” Puck said, kissing her again before he looked down at Beth, his hazel eyes going soft and loving as he looked at her for a moment before he leaned down to whisper against her wispy hair, “You’re just as beautiful as your momma, sweetheart.” He kissed Beth’s hair softly and then pulled away, giving Quinn another smile. “We’ll be back in the morning.”

“I’m sure we’ll be here waiting,” Quinn said with a little laugh. “They won’t let us leave.”

Dean stood then, chuckling. “You shouldn’t be spending four hours in a car yet anyway, beautiful.”

Quinn looked at him, amused. “I can sit in the Impala as easy as I can sit in this bed. Easier, even, since the company will be much better than hospital staff, and the purr of your baby’s engine will put Beth and I to sleep before long.”

Dean laughed and moved to lean across the bed, kissing Quinn softly before he grinned and murmured, “Sounds like I’ll have to remember not to take you for long drives.”

Quinn giggled. “Not if you want me awake.”

Dean smirked. “I want you any way I can get you.” He brushed a ghost of a kiss over Beth’s hair and then smiled at Quinn and kissed her again before he pulled away, adding, “G’night, sweetheart.” He turned to go then, but when he saw Mrs Fabray’s shocked face he paused, eyebrows going up. “What?”

“Who _are_ you?” Mrs Fabray blurted, staring at Dean.

“He’s my _boyfriend_ ,” Quinn said sharply, “and you had better be nice to him.”

Mrs Fabray stared at Quinn in shock for a moment and then swallowed hard. “If ... that’s what you want, Quinny.”

“It is,” Quinn said firmly. “Dean is very important to me, Mother, and he has to move away after school is out so I intend to spend a _lot_ of time with him while I can. I might even move in with him for the next few weeks.”

Dean looked at Quinn in surprise, grinning. “We’d love to have you, beautiful.” His grin turned impish as he added, “I’ll even get out of bed and make you bacon at four AM whenever you want.”

Quinn giggled and beamed at Dean, her eyes sparkling as she teased, “Now that’s love, right there.”

Kurt laughed and started towards the door, reaching for Puck’s hand to tug him along behind him. “Good night, sweetie. Mrs Fabray. We’ll be by sometime after visiting hours begin in the morning, I promise.”

“Night, momma,” Puck echoed, following Kurt to the door as he glanced back at Quinn with a smile. “Stay out of trouble.”

“I will,” Quinn replied with a suddenly wicked smile. “Enjoy yourselves tonight.”

Kurt let out a little laugh and blushed, glancing back as he reached the door. “We will, I promise.” He towed Puck out without letting him have a chance to add anything, but the look on Puck’s face was enough to make Dean and Quinn both snicker.

“Anything you need before I go?” Dean asked, grinning at Quinn.

“Not a thing,” Quinn said quickly, smiling, and then she seemed to think of something and added quickly, “Except one thing.”

“Tell me and it’s yours,” Dean replied, grinning a bit wider.

“Who won today?” Quinn asked with a little laugh. “I completely forgot to ask until now.”

“Vocal Adrenaline,” Dean said, amused. “We got second though, and Schue says it’s enough that Figgy’ll let you all have another year.”

“Wonderful!” Quinn beamed happily.

Dean grinned and nodded. “Definitely. You’ll probably want to call and talk to your girl about it, too. She and Brit are getting a ride home with Mike and Sammy, but I bet they’d love to hear from you. They have some news for you too, but I’ll let them tell you.” He moved to kiss Quinn again, mostly because he could, and then headed for the door. “See you in the morning, beautiful.”

“Night, honey,” Quinn said happily, and then a moment later Dean was out in the hall, where Puck and Kurt were talking quietly to Melanie.

“Visiting hours start at ten, and I’ll make sure you’re both listed as Beth’s family,” Melanie was saying, smiling warmly at Puck and Kurt even though Kurt was leaning against Puck’s side and Puck had an arm around him. “There’s no reason you can’t spend the day with them, they’re perfectly healthy and the activity will be good for Quinn. She needs to be up and around tomorrow, even though she can’t go home just yet.”

“We’ll be here sometime around ten, then,” Kurt said with a smile. “And thank you for all of your help tonight, Melanie.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetie,” Melanie said with a smile, starting towards Quinn’s room again. “I’ll be on duty tomorrow from noon until eight just like tonight, so come by the desk and let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, we will,” Puck said, smiling as he started Kurt down the hall. “Have a good night, ma’am.”

“You too,” Melanie said cheerfully, giving Dean a bright smile before she disappeared into Quinn’s room.

Dean grinned as he moved quickly to catch up to Puck and Kurt, falling in next to them so Kurt was in the middle as he asked, “So are we heading out to eat, or what?”

“Or what,” Kurt said promptly, smiling at Dean and reaching to take his hand as they walked along the hall. “We won’t have time for shopping in the morning if we’re going to be here at ten, so we’re going to Best Buy and then we need to find a Toys-R-Us before we go get dinner.”

“What do we need at Toys-R-Us?” Puck asked with a little laugh. “Beth’s a little young for toys, isn’t she?”

“We need a car seat, of course,” Kurt said, laughing as he looked at Puck. “There might not be anywhere open on a Sunday to get a decent one, and Monday morning we’ll be a bit busy at the hospital with Quinn.”

“If your dad lets us stay,” Puck said, giving Kurt an amused smile. “You still haven’t called him to ask.”

Dean realized suddenly that Puck didn’t intend to _ask_ his mom if he could stay until Monday, just tell her that he was going to, and he wondered how it would go over with her. Dean knew that Nancy could be strict even though she sometimes let Puck do anything he wanted to, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Nancy wouldn’t like them staying in Indianapolis. The declaration he wouldn’t be home Saturday night had already gotten Puck a lecture that he didn’t want to talk about, and Dean knew Nancy would not be at all pleased by the idea of Puck being gone for another night.

“He won’t mind,” Kurt said confidently as they reached the corner where they had to turn towards the exit. “He adores Quinn and he’s looking forward to having Beth around, so he’ll say yes to anything I ask him for tonight I bet.”

Dean snickered, pretending not to see the way the two nurses at the maternity ward desk were staring at them. The grandmotherly nurse who had been in the recovery room with them after Beth was born was one of them, and she looked disgusted again as she whispered something to the other nurse. It made Dean want to pull Kurt and Puck in and make out with them right there in front of the old biddy, but he behaved himself. “He is kinda wrapped around your finger.”

Kurt grinned impishly at Dean. “Shh, don’t tell him.”

Dean and Puck both just laughed.

 

 


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains explicit underage sex.

 

Puck was smiling softly as he reached for Kurt’s hand, holding it with their hands resting on the table as he murmured to Kurt, “Is it as good as you expected?”

Kurt beamed at Puck, nodding. “The veal scaloppini is absolutely _divine_ , sweetheart. Here, try a bite.” He offered Puck a bite on his fork and Puck grinned as he leaned closer and opened his mouth to take it.

“Excuse me, sir,” someone said quietly, making Dean look away from Puck and Kurt in surprise to see an older man in an expensive suit standing next to him. “I am very sorry, but there have been ... complaints made by some of our other patrons. I’m afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

Dean frowned, surprised. “What kind of complaints? We haven’t been loud or bothered anyone.”

“That isn’t important, sir,” the man said quietly. “As manager of this establishment it is my duty to see to it that our customers get what they want. One complaint I could ignore, but there have been quite a few and I am afraid that I must ask you to leave. I am very sorry, but I hope that you will understand. There will be no charge for your meal, of course.”

“The one we haven’t gotten to eat, you mean?” Puck asked sharply.

Kurt stood up then with his face flushed red in embarrassment, dropping his napkin on his plate as if he hadn’t been enjoying the meal he had barely started. “Noah, Dean, please. Let’s just go.” He looked at the manager, adding, “I’m sorry that—”

“Kurt, don’t you dare apologize to him,” Puck interrupted then, standing quickly and looking angry. “He should be apologizing to _you_.”

Kurt looked at Puck and said softly, “He _did_ , Noah. He’s just doing his job.” He held his hand out to Puck, adding, “Now please walk me to the car. I find myself in desperate need of some fresh air.”

Puck ignored the outstretched hand, moving to put his arm around Kurt instead as he gave the manager a murderous look. “You’re lucky he just wants to get out of here, mister.” Puck turned back towards Kurt and met his gaze, and the anger in Puck’s eyes faded away into a pained look. “Let’s go, baby,” Puck said gently, upset and unhappy but trying hard to do as Kurt wanted him to.

Kurt gave Puck a grateful smile and then they started towards the door together, and just a glance around the room was enough to tell Dean that almost everyone in the tiny, expensive restaurant disapproved of their relationship. He saw more than one parent that seemed to be telling their children not to even look at them, and quite a few people who looked disgusted or even angry as they watched them go. It was enough to make Dean want to hurt someone, but he knew that if he did, it would just upset Kurt more.

Dean stood and moved very close to the manager instead, staring into the man’s surprised eyes with his tone of voice gone icy cold and hard as he said quietly, “You should be thanking your guardian angel that the sweet kid you just _humiliated_ doesn’t want me to kill you for it.” He stared into the man’s eyes a moment longer, enjoying the sudden fear there, and then he turned on his heel to leave before he lost his grip on his temper and did something Kurt would never forgive him for.

Dean followed Kurt and Puck to the passenger side of the Impala to unlock the door for them, and then he walked around the car to unlock his own door and get in as he wondered how often Kurt had been treated like that. The kid had accepted it way too easily for it to be the first time, which filled Dean with a frustrated, helpless anger at the world they lived in.

Their evening had gone so well since they left the hospital that Dean had begun to feel that maybe he _could_ just be himself, could survive coming out to _everyone_ and being honest for the first time in his life. The clerk at Best Buy who had helped them had been sweet and funny and she had said twice how adorable she thought Kurt and Puck were together, getting sappy and giggly over the way they couldn’t seem to stop touching each other. Three different people had helped them at Toys R Us, and all of them had been nice even though Kurt had been holding Dean’s hand while he walked with his arm around Puck.

Dean had finally let himself relax by the time they got to the restaurant, feeling safe to just enjoy himself and not worry about what anyone would think, but reality just _had_ to come crashing back down and remind him that his life wasn’t ever going to be that easy.

Dean looked over at Kurt and Puck as he put his seatbelt on, watching as Kurt waited for Puck to buckle up and then settled in close to him, looking kind of sad as he slid his arms around Puck’s waist. “Thank you both for leaving,” Kurt said softly then, not looking at either of them. “I know you didn’t want to, but arguing with that kind of thing only makes it much worse.”

Puck turned a little in the seat as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, resting his cheek against Kurt’s hair and looking guilty as he murmured, “I’m sorry, baby. I should have kept my hands to myself better.”

Kurt pulled away from Puck to stare at him, frowning. “Stop that! I don’t _want_ you to keep your hands to yourself. I _love_ knowing how much you want to touch me, Noah. Please don’t ever hide that because someone _we don’t even know_ might not like it.”

Puck looked into Kurt’s eyes for a long moment before he said, “I could see how much it hurt you to be asked to leave. No one would have known we’re together if I wasn’t touching you all the time.”

“I’ve been asked to leave many times before,” Kurt replied sharply, “and you weren’t even _there_ , so it can’t have been your fault.” Puck looked helpless and pained at that and Kurt sighed, lifting one hand to stroke Puck’s cheek as he said more gently, “Sweetheart, I can’t hide the fact I’m gay, not and enjoy my life in any meaningful way. Homophobic assholes will _always_ spot me and complain I’m dirtying up their air. It’s happened to me a thousand times, and it’s _going_ to happen again. We live in Ohio, and the ignorant rednecks outnumber the intelligent people by a very large margin.”

“That’s really shitty,” Puck said, obviously upset. “I’m so sorry I ever made you feel like that. It was _never_ about you being gay, baby, no matter what I might have said.”

“I know _you_ didn’t mean the things you said, sweetheart,” Kurt said with a sudden soft smile. “I _always_ knew that. Why do you think it was always you I ordered to throw me in the dumpster if you were there?”  Puck’s eyes widened in surprise and Kurt leaned to kiss him lightly, and then went on with a fond smile. “You said mean things sometimes, and you called me a fag every day for years, but it never hurt like it did from the people that really hated me. You were always careful not to hurt me, and you would make the other guys wait for me to take off anything I didn’t want in the dumpster if I asked you to. I was afraid of you a bit, yes, but only when your buddies were around to push you into doing something drastic. Even when you knocked me into a wall to remind me to stay out of your way, you never really _hurt_ me. I guess you never noticed that I didn’t try to get away if it was just you that approached me, or you and Finn.” He laughed. “Well, unless you had a slushy.”

“I noticed it was always me you wanted to throw you in. I just thought you picked me to show them you weren’t afraid of anyone,” Puck said softly, still looking kind of surprised.

“Sweetheart, Karofsky _terrifies_ me, and Azimio is even worse if I lose control of my temper and make him mad,” Kurt said quietly, looking slightly amused. “I learned a long time ago that people like them are just like wolves, and they will attack at the slightest hint of weakness or fear. They have never hesitated to hurt me anytime they caught me alone, but if I allowed them see how scared I was it always just made it worse.”

“Like Karofsky did the day Dean scared the piss out of him,” Puck said quietly, his expression unreadable.

Kurt nodded. “Exactly like that. He caught me as I was leaving the girls’ bathroom, and I was so surprised that I didn’t hide how much he scares me very well. That gave him the confidence to throw me into the boys’ bathroom and start making threats that I am very sure he would have carried out if Dean hadn’t been there.”

“ _I_ should have been there,” Puck said softly. “I still want to kill him for ever laying a hand on you.”

“You can’t kill that many people, sweetheart,” Kurt said with amusement, leaning to kiss Puck again before he gave him a warm, loving smile. “If you did, I’d have to kill you myself for getting the death penalty and leaving me all alone, and then _I_ would end up in jail and that just would not be pretty. Orange clashes terribly with my skin tone.”

Puck laughed softly and kissed Kurt again, then smiled at him. “I’ll try to restrain myself.”

“You do that,” Kurt said, settling against Puck side with a smile and looking over at Dean. “We can go now.”

Dean smiled at Kurt, starting the car as he asked, “Got any preference for where?”

“Let me check my phone and then I will,” Kurt said, shifting to dig into his back pocket. “I should have done this earlier, but I had hoped Indianapolis was a large enough town I wouldn’t have to.”

“Have to what?” Dean asked, curious.

“My phone has internet access, and they have web sites for everything now, including finding queer-friendly restaurants,” Kurt explained, navigating quickly through screens on his Blackberry. “I usually do a search when I go to Dayton with the girls and they want to eat somewhere new, but sometimes I still forget that I’m such a flamer.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Puck said, smirking at the way Kurt looked at him in surprise. “I think you’re pretty close to perfect, babe. You’re _always_ looking good enough to eat, and you’re sexier than any woman I ever knew.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck softly, then murmured, “I love you too.” He looked back down to play with the Blackberry a bit more and then looked at Dean, still smiling. “You’ll want to turn left when we leave here, and go six blocks before we turn right into an Outback Steakhouse parking lot. We should all feel much more at home there. They have excellent reviews for treating _all_ their customers well, and I know you both love a good steak.”

“You got it, sunshine,” Dean agreed, smiling as he turned in his seat to back the Impala out of her parking spot so they could go.

As he drove towards the parking lot’s exit, Dean decided he’d have to look into sites that could tell him stuff like that once he got his new Dell laptop up to speed. He wouldn’t need it anytime soon, but after Sam was in college it’d be nice to know where he would be welcomed. It wouldn’t be easy, but he intended to find somewhere that the weather was nice and settle down for a while to see if maybe he _could_ go native. Sam had asked him to, after all, and Dean had promised he would try.

Dean had already decided that once he was on his own, he was going to be as out as he could stand to be.

 

~*~

 

It was after ten when Kurt unlocked the door to their hotel room, moving inside and then holding the door open for Dean and Puck to follow him in.

Dean had Kurt’s gym bag and his own over one shoulder with Puck’s guitar slung across his back, and he was carrying a box with a newborn-approved car seat in it. The box said ‘some assembly required’, so they figured it would be a good project for the next evening after visiting hours at the hospital ended. When they were ready to put it together, Dean would get whatever tools they needed out of the Impala’s trunk, but until then the box could just sit in their room. The seat was a top-of-the-line model in soft grey and pink, and it looked complicated enough that Dean expected it to take all three of them to get it assembled.

Puck was right behind him with several bags that had prominent ‘Toys R Us’ logos on them and a nice black leather backpack that held Dean’s new Dell laptop and the equipment that went with it. The bags wouldn’t all fit in the trunk – there were a half a dozen _more_ bags in there, all of them of things for Beth because Kurt had gone a bit overboard – and Dean didn’t like leaving his baby in a strange place with anything tempting in the seats, so they had decided to just bring it all in the hotel.

Dean carried the box over to set it in the floor near the television, looking around their room in surprise. “Wow.”

The room was much nicer than any Dean had ever stayed in with a king-sized bed, a couch and two chairs, a coffee table, a small entertainment center with a DVD player, and a small kitchenette complete with a tiny fridge, a coffee pot, and a microwave. The carpet was a neutral cream color and felt deep and soft under Dean’s boots, and furniture and the bed were all in matching shades of cream. It all looked _expensive_ to Dean, who was suddenly feeling a lot better about how much the room had cost.

“This is _nice_ ,” Puck agreed as he put his bags down on the couch, grinning.

Kurt laughed and closed the door, walking over towards Dean and Puck as he teased, “You’d think you two have never seen a hotel room before.”

“I haven’t,” Puck said with a laugh, reaching out to pull Kurt into his arms. “Mom never goes _anywhere_.”

Kurt laughed and looked at Dean, leaning back against Puck’s chest and looking happy. “I can’t believe _you’ve_ never seen a hotel room, not as much as you’ve moved around.”

“Hell, I _lived_ in motels most of my life, but none of them were like this,” Dean said quickly, grinning. “They were little fleabag places where you’re afraid to take off your shoes because the floors stick to ‘em.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “There just isn’t enough ‘ew’ in the _world_ for that mental image.”

Puck snickered and kissed Kurt’s temple. “Try not to think about it, baby.”

Dean chuckled, putting his bag and Kurt’s on the couch before he shrugged out of the strap on Puck’s Gibson, putting it in one of the chairs where it wouldn’t fall and no one would stumble over it in the dark. Dean never slept more than a few hours a night and he knew Puck didn’t either, so he figured that either or both of them might end up awake at four in the morning.

“Come here,” Kurt said softly then, and Dean looked over to see Kurt was holding one hand out to him and smiling.

Dean walked over to take Kurt’s hand, smiling too as he murmured, “Yeah, sunshine?”

“I want a kiss,” Kurt said with a sweet smile, “and then I want to watch you kissing Noah.”

“Anything you want,” Dean agreed with a sudden little grin, moving closer as he leaned in to kiss Kurt, who made a low happy noise and let go of his hand to slide his arms up around Dean’s neck instead. Dean’s hands settled on Kurt’s waist as he pressed a little closer to him, feeling Puck’s strong arms against his stomach between them as he and Kurt kissed slowly, exploring as if they might take all night.

“It’s kind scary how hot that is,” Puck murmured near Kurt’s ear after a few minutes, his arms still around Kurt’s waist between Kurt and Dean, holding Kurt close while he watched them kissing only a few inches away. “Makes me want you both naked and in my bed right this minute.”

Kurt made a soft noise into Dean’s mouth and shifted slightly between them, pressing back more against Puck, who groaned and leaned down to start trailing nipping little kisses along Kurt’s neck. Kurt ended the kiss with Dean then, gasping as his head fell to the side to give Puck better access and he let his hands fall to Puck’s forearms again. “God yes,” he gasped softly. “Please.”

Dean smirked and started to loosen Kurt’s necktie, leaning in to kiss him softly again and then murmuring huskily, “Just relax and let us take care of you.”

Kurt looked into Dean’s eyes for a moment, the pupils of his vividly blue eyes blown wide with hunger, and then he finally whispered, “Okay.”

Dean gave him a soft smile and dropped the tie to the floor as he leaned in to kiss Kurt again, this time keeping it tender and almost chaste while he began to unbutton Kurt’s black dress shirt. Puck’s hands moved to help him, tugging up Kurt’s shirts to free them from his tight jeans, and then Kurt was moaning into Dean’s mouth and deepening the kiss as Puck’s hands slid under the soft cotton of Kurt’s undershirt to stroke his flat, toned belly.

“So fucking hot, baby,” Puck breathed into Kurt’s ear then, and Dean could feel Puck’s hips flex to grind gently against Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s back arched and he rocked his hips back towards Puck with a needy sound, and then Dean broke the kiss to start tugging Kurt’s shirts off. “You need to be more naked, sweetheart,” Dean said quietly then, smirking as he saw the slightly surprised look on Kurt’s face.

It only took Dean a moment to get rid of Kurt’s shirts and he was reaching for Kurt’s belt when Kurt grabbed his hands and murmured softly, “You first.” He swallowed hard, looking shy but very aroused as he admitted, “I want to watch you with Noah first, and if I get naked that won’t happen.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt softly again before he murmured, “Like I said, anything you want.” He pulled away, tugging his tie loose and then dropping it as he walked slowly towards the bed. “C’mon, Puckasaurus. Your baby wants us to show him what he’s been missing.”

Puck made a low rumbling noise, nuzzling Kurt’s ear as he breathed out softly, “Just tell us what you want to see, and we’ll do it for you.” He kissed below Kurt’s ear and then pulled away from him, his gaze intent as he stalked slowly towards Dean.

Dean tugged his shirt and tank top up and off over his head without bothering to unbutton the button-front first, toeing out of the dress shoes he wore as he reached for his belt, giving Puck a hungry little grin. “More naked.”

Puck reached for his tie, loosening it enough to pull it off over his head, and then he was quickly unbuttoning his shirt, his gaze intent on Dean’s hands while he watched Dean unfasten his jeans with a wicked smirk. He had already kicked out of his shoes at some point, though Dean hadn’t noticed him doing it. “Naked would be good.”

Kurt moved over to pull back the covers on the bed and then sat down on the foot of the bed where he would be closer to them, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs as he watched Dean step out of his jeans and boxers. “Noah’s right, you have a beautiful body, Dean.”

Dean looked quickly at Kurt in surprise, blushing even though he was smiling. “I’m glad you think so.” He looked back at Puck just as Puck started to shove down his own jeans, watching him intently as he added, “But I gotta think he has me beat.”

Puck straightened and kicked his jeans aside, naked and hard and not even a little ashamed of either one as he picked up one foot and then the other to take off his socks. He was smirking and looking entirely too smug about the way they were both looking at him as he moved towards Dean again, stepping in close as he purred, “I’m gonna have you alright, but a beating has nothing to do with it.”

Puck pulled Dean closer to kiss him, and Dean let out a soft noise as he melted against him, his hands running over Puck’s muscular shoulders as Kurt murmured, “You’ll understand if I agree with Dean, I’m sure.”

Dean made an agreeing noise but didn’t pull away from Puck, who was kissing him like he wanted to eat Dean alive. Puck’s hands slid down to Dean’s ass after a few moments, stroking and squeezing as Puck’s hips flexed in a slow dirty grind against Dean that made him moan as his own hips jerked in response. They were so close to the same height that their cocks aligned almost perfectly, rubbing against each other with every move of Puck’s talented hips, and it felt fantastic as far as Dean was concerned.

Puck broke the kiss then, trailing nipping kisses along Dean’s jaw to his ear as his hips flexed again and then he growled softly into Dean’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll feel it all day tomorrow.”

“Please,” Dean whispered, barely even aware of Kurt any more as his hips moved against Puck again, turning his head to catch Puck’s lips with his in a hard, hungry kiss before he pulled away and murmured, “The stuff’s in my bag.”

“I’ll get it,” Kurt said quickly, practically leaping off the bed to head for Dean’s bag.

Puck smirked, watching Kurt for a moment before he looked back at Dean, pushing Dean back towards the bed as he said softly, “On the bed, Deano. I want you on your back so I can watch your face while I fuck you.”

“Alright,” Dean agreed with a hint of a blush as he pulled away from Puck to climb on the bed, moving to lay back against the pillows as Puck followed. Dean spread his legs automatically to let Puck settle between them like it was where he belonged, making a low noise as he reached for Puck and arching his back at the way Puck immediately thrust against him, ducking to bite Dean’s throat.

“I’m gonna finger you until you come,” Puck purred against his jaw, grinding their erections together slowly while Dean clutched at his back and shoulders. He nipped at the sensitive spot near the hollow of Dean’s throat, nuzzling aside Dean’s amulet to lick into the hollow too before he breathed out softly, “And then Kurt’s going to watch me fuck you hard and deep until you come again just from that so he knows how good it can be.”

“God yes,” Dean breathed out softly, canting his hips a bit to get a better angle for Puck to thrust against him. “Please.”

The bed dipped next to them and Dean looked over to see Kurt was there with the bottle of Wet and a handful of condoms from Dean’s bag, silent as he watched them with hungry eyes.

Puck leaned to kiss Kurt and then took the lube and settled back on his knees between Dean’s legs as he said, “Thanks, baby.”

Kurt smiled at Puck before he looked at Dean, licking his lips and then hesitating a moment before he whispered, “Can I touch you?  While he-” He blushed, looking a bit shy but very turned on. “While he fingers you?”

Dean reached for Kurt with one hand, giving him a soft smile as he stroked Kurt’s side slowly. “You can do anything you want to do to me, sunshine.”

“Oh good,” Kurt said with a sudden smile, moving to lean over Dean’s chest as he kissed him.

Dean was a little surprised by how forceful the kiss was but he decided immediately that he liked seeing a more dominant side of Kurt, groaning softly as he let Kurt devour his mouth hungrily.

Puck’s hand slid slowly up Dean’s belly, tweaking his nipple just before the slick fingertips of his other hand stroked across Dean’s entrance, making Dean spread his legs even wider with a low little needy noise. Puck could have fucked him without stretching him at all just then and Dean would have loved it despite the burn, but the feel of Puck’s fingertips so close to where he wanted them made Dean glad Puck wasn’t going to rush.

Kurt nipped Dean’s lower lip and then began to trail soft little kisses down his throat as Dean arched his back, closing his eyes and groaning soft and low at the feel of two of Puck’s fingers pressing slowly into him.

Kurt pulled back to watch what Puck was doing, his hand stroking over Dean’s chest, and Dean opened his eyes again to watch them as Kurt looked at Puck and murmured, “Do you always start with two?” He blushed very red as he admitted, “I have to start with one, and even then I have to go slow at first.”

Puck smiled and leaned to kiss Kurt again, gentle and loving, and then he murmured, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be careful with you, I promise.” He flexed his hand, fingertips pressing firmly against Dean’s prostate, and Dean’s hips jerked up as he let out a low strangled noise that made Puck smirk as he looked into Dean’s eyes. “Dean can take it a little rough. He loves it almost as much as I love making him fall apart.”

Dean felt his face heating up and he opened his mouth to say something, but he forgot what it was when Puck deftly began to massage his prostate with an unhurried circling motion that felt marvelous to Dean. He didn’t even try to stop the noises he was making as his hips lifted to try and get Puck’s fingers into him even deeper, clutching at the sheets under him as his hips moved with every flex of Puck’s hand. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Kurt and Puck even though he felt like just throwing his head back and getting lost in what Puck was doing to him.

Kurt was looking at Dean’s cock, which was dripping precome against his belly, and then he glanced at Puck and murmured, “Do you mind?”

Puck leaned to kiss Kurt again, lingering for a long moment while his talented fingers made Dean gasp and writhe, and then he smiled at Kurt as he said softly, “I meant it when I said anything you want to do with Dean is fine with me, babe. Anybody else I’d have to kill for touching you, but you can do _anything_ with Dean and I’ll love it as long as you let me watch.” He smirked wickedly. “Or help.”

Kurt kissed Puck again and then he looked at Dean for a second before he leaned down to nuzzle at the head of Dean’s cock with his lips, earning a low whimper as Dean tried to hold still. Kurt looked up at Dean’s face with a little smile, searching his eyes for a moment before he leaned down again, moving one hand to the base of Dean’s cock to hold it loosely as he licked slowly at the crown, making a low noise at the taste of him while Dean shuddered under him.

Puck smirked as he tugged his fingers free of Dean’s body and then slipped three fingers back into him, his free hand moving to Dean’s hip to help hold him down. “Just go for it, baby. Dean’ll speak up if you do something he doesn’t like.”

Kurt glanced at Puck, blushing more, and then he took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, suckling softly as his tongue swirled over the sensitive flesh. Dean shuddered again, muscles jumping under the smooth skin of his belly as he fought his body’s need to thrust, unable to take his gaze off the way Kurt looked as he took more of Dean’s erection into his mouth, his lips red and wet and his cheeks hollowing as he began to suck harder. Dean found himself thinking that his cock in Kurt’s mouth was hotter than it had any right to be, and then Kurt did something with his tongue that made Dean gasp and finally close his eyes as his hips lifted slightly.

“That’s so fucking sexy, baby,” Puck said softly then, his fingers twisting inside Dean and making him writhe as he opened his eyes again. Puck was leaning forward to kiss along Kurt’s shoulder, muscles in his arm flexing as he spread his fingers to stretch Dean open a little more and then went back to teasing his prostate with quick little flicks of his fingers that had Dean’s hips trying to jerk up off the bed. Puck nuzzled the nape of Kurt’s neck and then whispered, “I can’t wait to finally have that hot little mouth of yours on my dick.”

Kurt groaned softly around Dean’s cock, and the vibration of it made Dean’s muscles jerk again as a fresh spurt of precome filled Kurt’s mouth. Kurt made a low purring noise and then he suddenly took his hand off the base of Dean’s cock to let more of the shaft into his mouth, and when the crown nudged the back of his throat he just kept going, swallowing Dean’s cock to the root like he had been sucking cock for years. Dean whimpered, hips jerking at the feel of Kurt’s throat working around of his cock, and then Kurt was pulling off to take a deep breath and do it again.

“Holy shit,” Puck breathed out softly, watching Kurt with awe as his fingers moved a little faster inside Dean, driving him towards the edge.

Dean let out a low whimper when Kurt’s head bobbed again, eyes closing as he arched up and gasped, “Fuck. I’m so clo—” He broke off with another gasp as Kurt swallowed around his throbbing cock, throat squeezing tight, and then Kurt pulled back quickly to suck hard on the crown, tongue flicking against the underside as his hand closed tight around the shaft and stroked in short little jerks. Dean was coming a moment later, shuddering as his body clenched tight on Puck’s fingers and his hips jerked with each pulse of his cock, groaning at the way Kurt just made a hungry noise and swallowed it all down.

“God, baby, where did you _learn_ that?” Puck asked softly. His fingers were moving slowly inside Dean still, but he was stretching him carefully instead of driving him so relentlessly towards orgasm.

Dean opened his eyes as he relaxed bonelessly and tried to catch his breath, watching as Kurt finally pulled off of Dean’s cock with a soft wet pop, licking his swollen lips as he looked into Puck’s eyes. “Remember how I said I can get my knees behind my shoulders?” Kurt asked quietly, his voice deeper than usual and a little rough. Puck nodded wordlessly, wide-eyed and looking like he kind of wanted to eat Kurt alive, and Kurt’s reddened lips curved into a wicked little smirk despite his blush. “I can also reach to suck my own cock.” He paused and turned even redder as he admitted, “And I practiced with a toy some, too. I wanted to know what I was doing if I ever got the chance to blow you.”

Puck groaned. “You are _so_ letting me watch you suck your dick sometime.”

Kurt moved to kiss Puck, who growled and deepened the kiss immediately to lick into Kurt’s mouth and share taste of Dean’s come, and then Kurt pulled away just enough to whisper, “Promise.” He kissed Puck again, mouths open and tongues sliding wetly together, and Dean shifted slightly to get more comfortable, making a low noise when the movement made Puck flex his fingers, thrusting them deeper into him again.

Kurt pulled away from Puck, licking his lips as he moved up to get a condom off the bedside table and then laid down close to Dean’s side as he offered it to Puck, murmuring, “You’re going to need this soon, I think.”

“Thanks, babe,” Puck said with a smirk, taking the rubber with his free hand as he twisted the fingers still deep inside of Dean, making Dean groan and close his eyes as his hips lifted. Puck repeated it twice more before his fingers were suddenly gone, and Dean opened his eyes again to watch Puck putting the condom on with practiced ease. “It’s not gonna last as long as I’d like,” Puck murmured as he slicked lube over his cock a moment later, staring into Dean’s eyes. “Watching that was just too hot.”

Dean lifted one hand to reach towards Puck, murmuring, “Stop makin’ excuses and fuck me already. You couldn’t do it wrong if you _tried_.”

Puck laughed softly and moved to stretch out over Dean, his weight settling on Dean’s chest and making Dean hum in appreciation as Puck kissed him lightly. Puck’s hand slid under Dean’s shoulders then, and Puck pulled away just enough to murmur with a smirk, “Just hold on and enjoy the ride, babe.”

Dean moved one hand into Puck’s hair to pull him into another kiss, his other hand clutching at Puck’s shoulder as he lifted his legs to wrap around Puck’s waist, and then Puck was thrusting into him in one quick move, burying his cock deep inside Dean’s ass as Dean groaned. Puck was still for only a moment while he let Dean adjust and then he began to move, hips settling into a slow steady rhythm as Dean threw back his head, eyes closing as his hips jerked up to meet every thrust, his cock already hardening again between them.

Puck nuzzled Dean’s throat, licking and sucking at the sweaty skin there before he whispered against his skin, “Feel so fucking good, Deano.” He nipped Dean’s throat then, hips thrusting a bit harder as he added huskily, “Love how you just take all I can give.”

Kurt’s hand slid between them then, reaching for Dean’s cock, and Dean’s eyes opened to look at him in surprise as Kurt began to jerk him off in time with Puck’s thrusts. “You look so good together,” Kurt whispered, and then he settled in closer to Dean’s side, pressing the hard denim-covered bulge of his erection against Dean’s hip as he kissed him, his thumb stroking over the crown of Dean’s cock. Dean could still taste himself in Kurt’s mouth as they kissed, wet and hungry and so good that Dean could hardly believe he hadn’t wanted to kiss Kurt at all just a few weeks ago.

Puck groaned softly as he watched them kissing, shifting up to brace his hands on the bed again so he could watch them more easily as he thrust into Dean at a slightly different angle, making Dean cry out softly into Kurt’s mouth as Puck’s cock started rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. “Come on, babe,” Puck murmured after a moment, his thrusts getting a little faster and harder as he got closer to the edge. “Come with us. You know you want to.”

Kurt made a low noise into Dean’s mouth and shuddered, fingers tightening around Dean’s cock as his hips jerked against Dean twice and then he came in his pants. Dean whimpered into Kurt’s mouth at how tight the grip was on his cock suddenly, right on the edge between perfect and painful as his body clenched tight around Puck’s cock and he came a second time, just a few dribbles of white painting Kurt’s hand and his own belly.

Puck shuddered and breathed out, “Oh fuck, baby.” His hips jerked, thrusting hard and fast into Dean only a few more times before he stiffened and came with a ragged groan, hips moving slightly with each spasm of his cock deep inside Dean. He let himself settle over Dean’s chest after a few moments, seeming not to notice the semen smeared between them as he slid his arms around both of them, whispering into Kurt’s ear, “That was the hottest thing I ever saw.”

Kurt turned his head to kiss Puck, soft and sweet, and then whispered, “Ditto, sweetheart.”

Dean wrapped his arms around both of them, letting his legs fall back to the bed and tangle with theirs as he murmured, “I’ve got a feelin’ it don’t get much better.” He licked his lips, watching the way Kurt and Puck were staring into each other’s eyes as he smiled and added, “Or won’t for me, at least. I’m pretty sure you’ll both be flying after you finally fuck each other.”

Puck let out a little laugh and murmured, “Give me a few minutes, I still can’t feel my legs.”

Kurt giggled and kissed Puck again, and they both pretended not to hear Dean snickering at them.

Dean watched them with amusement for a few moments before he smirked and shifted under Puck, moving one leg back around Puck’s hips as he gave a little thrust up towards him.

Puck made a low noise into Kurt’s mouth as his hips jerked slightly in response, still mostly hard inside Dean even though he already came. He pulled away from Kurt to give Dean a little smirk, hips rocking to thrust into him again as he teased, “Someone getting bored?”

“Not even,” Dean replied with an answering smirk, “but if you’re gonna keep your dick in my ass, you might as well put it to good use.”

Kurt blinked, his eyes widening just a bit as he stared at Dean and asked, “He’s still hard?”

“He’s _always_ hard if he’s inside me,” Dean said with a wicked little grin for Kurt. “I kinda have to think the same’ll be true for you.”

Kurt stared at Puck, who looked smug. “I keep telling you I’m a stud, baby. There’s a reason I was getting paid to fuck.”

Kurt laughed and then gave Puck a wicked smirk. “I might not argue anymore with that after tonight.”

Puck smirked and kissed Kurt again, and then he pushed himself up off of Dean, looking down at him. He gave one more hard thrust of his hips, making Dean groan as his hips lifted to meet him, and then he pulled out of Dean’s ass and removed the condom, tossing it in the trash can by the bed. “Fucking you is always fun, Deano, but we promised to take care of Kurt, too.”

Dean scooted back up the bed to lean back against the headboard. “Does that mean I get to help?”

Puck looked at Kurt, his expressive hazel eyes sparkling and warm with more than a little hunger. “Well, baby?”

Kurt stared into Puck’s eyes for a few moments and then looked at Dean, smiling. “I _did_ ask you to be here.” He rolled away to get up off the bed then, reaching for his belt, and Dean and Puck both watched avidly as he unbuckled it and then started on the buttons of his jeans. There was a wet spot barely visible on the denim from when Kurt came in his pants, and Dean wondered how long Kurt would have tolerated the wet underwear that were surely under them before he pulled away from them to clean up.

“I hadn’t noticed you were wearing button-fly jeans, babe,” Puck murmured, shifting to move a little closer to the edge of the bed as he watched Kurt’s fingers.

“Does it matter?” Kurt asked with an amused smirk, shimmying out of his tight jeans to reveal a silky black thong that Dean would have thought was made for a woman if it wasn’t so obviously shaped to accommodate a man. The thong’s pouch was wet with Kurt’s come, but his cock wasn’t hard anymore so the tiny scrap of material was just barely able to cover his package.

Puck licked his lips, watching Kurt peel the jeans down his pale, muscular legs. “I like button-fly jeans.” He reached for Kurt’s hand as soon as he had stepped out of the jeans, tugging him towards the bed with a little smirk as he purred, “And I’ll get the rest, baby.”

Kurt let Puck pull him to the bed, climbing up on it in front of Puck on his knees with sensual grace as he looked down at Puck’s twitching cock and murmured with a little smile, “Looks like maybe you like thongs, too.” He looked back up to meet Puck’s gaze, his smile widening slightly at the look in Puck’s eyes. “A lot.”

“I’m gonna have fun ripping it off with my teeth,” Puck agreed, smirking wickedly at Kurt as he moved his hands to Kurt’s slim hips and pulled him in a little closer. He leaned in to kiss Kurt, letting some of how much he wanted Kurt show in the kiss, and then pulled away slightly to whisper, “And then I’m gonna lick your dick clean so I can get it all nice and dirty again.”

Kurt made a little strangled noise and moved closer to kiss him again, hands lifting to Puck’s mohawk as he pressed close so that they were skin-to-skin from knees to throat for the first time. Puck groaned softly into the kiss, one arm going around Kurt’s waist to keep him close while the other hand roamed over Kurt’s back, stroking slowly as if he wanted to learn every inch by touch alone.

Dean licked his lips as he watched them kissing, making himself stay where he was even though he wanted to go start exploring a little too. He hadn’t really expected to want Kurt as much as he did, mostly because Kurt was nothing like anyone Dean had ever been attracted to before, but seeing him with Puck had somehow made Dean see him differently.

At that moment, Dean would have been glad to spend an hour or two exploring Kurt’s slim graceful body. Kurt had well defined muscles that made it obvious how much he danced and how hard he worked to keep himself in perfect condition, and every inch of flawless skin Dean could see was smooth. Still, there was nothing childish about Kurt despite the lack of body hair. He didn’t look unfinished at all, and there was no baby fat on him to soften the lines of his body, just sleek, pale skin that made Dean want to kiss and touch and see if it was as soft as it looked.

Puck was the first to pull away from the kiss he was sharing with Kurt, both hands stroking possessively over Kurt’s ass before he let him go and settled back on his heels as he murmured, “Move over with Dean, baby. Lean back against him.”

Kurt nodded and turned away from Puck to crawl slowly across the bed towards Dean as he stared into Dean’s eyes like he wanted to eat him alive. Every move was sexy enough to make Dean wonder where Kurt had learned to move like that, slow and sensual and utterly predatory.

Dean let out a low appreciative noise and moved his legs further apart to make room for Kurt to sit between them, waiting until Kurt was right in front of him before murmured, “So fuckin’ sexy. I just wanna throw you down and suck your dick until you _scream_.”

Kurt shuddered slightly, licking his lips as he put his hands against Dean’s chest and leaned in as if to kiss him, then whispered with a little smirk, “Wait your turn.”

Dean let out a little surprised laugh. “Dude.” Kurt turned around in front of Dean, meeting Puck’s hungry gaze for a moment before he looked over his shoulder at Dean, shifting back towards him to rub slowly against Dean’s body with a low pleased hum. Dean managed to resist for only a moment before his hands were on Kurt’s hips and he was whispering, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Dean leaned to kiss Kurt then, but Kurt only let him for an instant before he pulled away again, turning his head to look at Puck as he settled back against Dean’s chest, one arm lifting to reach back and rest his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean let out a low purring growl as he nuzzled the side of Kurt’s neck, licking and nibbling as he inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon mingled with something that he was sure was an expensive cologne, subtle but definitely not feminine.

Puck moved towards them then, his gaze never leaving Kurt’s eyes as he whispered, “You look so good together.” He kissed Kurt then, plundering his mouth hungrily before he pulled away again and murmured, “You should be on his lap, though.” He reached past Kurt’s leg to pat Dean’s thigh, adding, “Legs together, Deano.”

Kurt stared at Puck in surprise for a moment before he shifted to the side to let Dean move so his legs were together, then he moved back into Dean’s lap to settle astride his thighs. Dean pulled Kurt back against him again with a low purring growl, smirking at Puck as he murmured, “I see where you’re goin’ with this now, babe. Great idea.”

Puck smirked and moved closer, murmuring, “All my ideas are great.” He kissed Kurt without giving him a chance to argue, putting enough hunger and need into the kiss that Kurt let out a soft little noise and went boneless against Dean, his hands lifting to slide into Puck’s mohawk and urge him on.

Dean watched them with a wicked little grin as he slowly stroked Kurt’s sides, teasingly brushing his nipples on every stroke. When Puck began trailing nipping kisses down Kurt’s throat, Kurt just let his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder and let him, one hand still clinging to Puck’s short mohawk while the other roamed restlessly along Puck’s shoulder.

Kurt let out a low whine when Puck licked into the hollow above his collarbone, and Puck lingered there for a few moments, licking and sucking the sensitive skin until Kurt was gasping, “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Puck whispered against his skin, nipping gently at the reddened spot he had made on Kurt’s collarbone. “Tell me what you need.”

“More,” Kurt replied softly, looking down at Puck with a slightly wild look in his eyes. “Stop teasing me and _do something_.”

Puck shifted to kiss him again, then gave Kurt a little smirk. “Okay.” He ducked to mouth Kurt’s damp thong without further warning, growling at the taste and then sucking at the silky cloth as Kurt’s cock twitched and Kurt let out a little strangled noise.

Dean nuzzled the side of Kurt’s neck, one arm going around Kurt to hold him steady as he whispered into Kurt’s ear, “He loves how you taste, Kurt. I can tell.” He moved his free hand down to stroke lightly along Puck’s cheek and jaw, making Puck glance up at them as he dragged his tongue along the line of Kurt’s cock, licking him through the material.

“Take them off, Noah,” Kurt said in a soft shaky voice, and then he took his hands off of Puck’s shoulders to reach for the underwear himself. “Or let me.”

Puck caught Kurt’s hands before he could touch the thong, looking up at him with a smirk. “I told you how I’d take them off, babe. Hands off.”

Kurt groaned softly, but when Puck let go of his hands he didn’t reach for the thong again, instead moving them back to Puck’s shoulders to hold on as he murmured, “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Never,” Puck breathed out softly, nuzzling Kurt’s throbbing cock again before he moved to grab the narrow string across Kurt’s left hip in his teeth, giving it a quick jerk that snapped it as Kurt gasped. Puck looked up at him again, smirking as he purred, “I’ll buy you more.” He moved to the other side to do the same thing and then grabbed the thong with his teeth, dragging it slowly off of Kurt so the string back was pulled along the crease of his ass and against his balls.

Kurt’s legs spread wider as he watched Puck, wide-eyed and breathing a little raggedly. “Oh God.”

Puck tossed the ruined thong away with a little jerk of his head and then gave Kurt a wicked smirk. “Dean calls me that sometimes, too.” He ducked to lick the head of Kurt’s cock again, this time without anything between them, and he groaned at the taste that flooded his mouth.

Kurt whimpered and his hips flexed as he tried to thrust, but Dean held him down, purring into his ear, “None of that, sweetheart. Let him take his time, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply just as Puck took the head of Kurt’s cock in his mouth, making Kurt moan instead of saying whatever had been on his mind. Kurt’s muscles rippled as he tried to thrust into Puck’s talented mouth, but Dean held him still, groaning softly at the way Kurt’s ass was flexing against his cock. Kurt’s ass and thighs clenched again and then suddenly he was grinding back against Dean instead, one hand reaching back to the back of Dean’s neck again as he twisted to kiss him hungrily.

Dean growled softly into the kiss, keeping his eyes open to watch Puck, who was sucking Kurt’s cock with enough enthusiasm to make up for the fact he hadn’t had a lot of practice at it. Kurt broke the kiss after a few moments to gasp for air, looking back down at Puck, and Dean purred into his ear, “Tell him what you like. Do you want it hard and fast, or slow and easy?”

“I want him to fuck me,” Kurt whispered, staring into Puck’s eyes. “Enough with the foreplay.”

Puck pulled off of Kurt’s cock with a wet pop and then licked his lips, smirking. “Maybe I want to finish my snack.”

Kurt reached for Puck’s ears, grabbing them and making Puck lift up a bit in surprise at the way Kurt tugged on them as Kurt said firmly, “If you don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to _scream_.”

Puck let out a little surprised laugh, running one hand along Kurt’s thigh. “Okay, baby, I hear you. Calm down.” He moved up to kiss Kurt, who groaned as he tasted himself in Puck’s mouth, and then Puck murmured against his lips, “Turn around, baby.” Kurt kissed Puck again, hard and hungry, then let go of him to turn and face Dean, blushing just a bit. “Now back up so Dean can scoot down the bed some,” Puck murmured into Kurt’s ear, pulling Kurt back against him and then moving back as he urged Kurt to follow.

Dean smirked up at Kurt as he scooted down the bed under them, settling back on the pillows and then reaching towards Kurt as he murmured, “C’mere, sunshine. You’ll like what he has in mind, I promise.” Dean was sure he knew what Puck had planned, and Kurt was going to love it. He and Puck had talked about sex more than a little bit, and he was sure that Puck was going to start with Kurt the same way Dean had begun with Puck that first afternoon when Puck was so nervous. Puck had been more than a little shocked by what Dean had done, but he had liked it enough to trust Dean afterwards and let Dean do whatever he wanted to him, which made everything go smoother.

Puck let go of Kurt, moving to get the lube and another condom off the bedside table, and Kurt swallowed hard as he moved into Dean’s arms, letting Dean pull him down to lay on Dean’s chest. “Why can’t we do this face to face?”

“Because this’ll work better for right now,” Dean said with a smile, running his fingers through Kurt’s sweat-dampened hair as his other hand settled on the small of Kurt’s back. “Trust us, sweetheart.”

Kurt licked his lips and then nodded, giving Dean a soft little smile. “I do.”

Puck suddenly moved over them then, covering Kurt’s body with his own and pressing him down against Dean a little more as he purred into Kurt’s ear, “I’m gonna make you mine tonight, baby.”

Puck bit below Kurt’s ear then and Kurt gasped softly as he arched back towards Puck, head tipping to the side to give Puck more access to his neck. Puck growled softly and began trailing nipping kisses over Kurt’s back, licking and sucking at his skin, and after a few moments Kurt moved to kiss Dean again, every little twitch of his body making their cocks rub together deliciously between their bellies. Kurt’s hips started to rock after a few moments, thrusting shallowly against Dean as their kisses grew more heated and intense, and then Kurt made a shocked noise into Dean’s mouth, pulling away with a gasp to look over his shoulder, wide-eyed and blushing very red.

Dean looked over Kurt’s shoulder too, and he had to smirk when he saw Puck with both hands on Kurt’s ass, smirking as he stared into Kurt’s eyes a moment and then ducked to lick along the crease of his ass. Kurt whimpered softly, eyes still wide as he gasped, “That shouldn’t feel so very good as it does.”

Dean snickered and nuzzled Kurt’s throat, licking at a reddened spot Puck had left there before he purred against Kurt’s skin, “Just wait, it gets even better.”

“How—“ Kurt started, and then he let out a little squeak and his hips jerked to thrust against Dean. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Soon, baby,” Puck murmured, and Dean had to chuckle at how smug he sounded.

Kurt made another shocked noise and then he moved to hide his blushing face against Dean’s neck as he whispered, “Feels _amazing_.”

Dean stroked Kurt’s back, nuzzling his hair as he watched what he could see of Puck’s face over Kurt’s undulating hips, smirking at the soft wet sounds as Puck rimmed him. “I know, baby.”

Kurt writhed against Dean, making strangled little noises and gasping as he seemed torn between thrusting against Dean or pushing back towards what Puck was doing, but it wasn’t long at all before pushing back towards Puck’s talented mouth won out. Puck pulled away a few minutes later, licking his swollen lips and looking very wicked as he reached for the lube to slick up his fingers, his gaze never leaving Dean’s eyes.

Dean stared into Puck’s hungry hazel eyes, smirking a bit as he murmured to Kurt, “Have you ever heard what they say about musicians and their hands?” Kurt shuddered against Dean, nodding slightly without moving away from him, and Dean watched Puck’s gaze drop to Kurt’s ass as he whispered into Kurt’s ear, “It’s so true.”

Kurt shuddered again then, making a low noise and pushing back towards Puck’s finger as he gasped, “God.”

Puck leaned down to kiss the small of Kurt’s back, muscles in his forearm flexing slowly as he murmured, “Tell me when you want more, baby. I can do this all night.”

“He will, too, if you let him,” Dean added softly, still watching Puck intently. “He loves it.”

“Feels different than when I do it,” Kurt said softly, and then he let out a soft sound and his hips jerked as Puck smirked, looking smug. “Better,” Kurt added, gasping softly as his hips flexed again.

Dean groaned and moved his hands to Kurt’s hips to hold him still as he purred softly, “None of that, sunshine. You can get off soon, I promise.”

Kurt made a low noise and shifted to push off of Dean’s chest a little more, letting his head fall forward as he pushed back towards Puck’s hand. Puck was smirking as he trailed soft kisses over Kurt’s back, whispering between kisses, “So fucking tight, baby. Gonna take a while to get you loose.”

“More,” Kurt whispered with a soft whine, back arching as he tried to force Puck’s finger deeper. “I can take another _now_.”

Puck groaned and moved his arm, and then a moment later Kurt let out a low moan as he pushed back again. “Damn, baby,” Puck murmured, pulling back enough to watch his fingers disappearing into Kurt’s body. “You should see this, Dean. So fucking hot, and _tight_ , God.”

“I’m sure,” Dean murmured, running his hands along Kurt’s sides and trying to ignore how hard his cock was between them. “You were tight as hell, too.”

Kurt looked at Dean and then he was pressing closer to kiss him again, hips undulating slowly against him with every flex of Puck’s fingers. Dean groaned into the kiss, shifting restlessly under Kurt as he tried not to thrust up against him, and then suddenly Puck murmured, “Would you like to fuck him, baby?” Kurt gasped and pulled away from Dean to look over his shoulder at Puck, who was smirking a bit as he flexed his fingers again, making Kurt whimper. “He’s practically begging for it.”

“That’s something he should share with you,” Dean murmured, looking at Puck in surprise. “I’m fine.”

Kurt looked back at Dean, searching his eyes for something as he murmured, “But do you want me to?”

Dean stared into Kurt’s eyes a moment and then admitted, “Well, yeah, but I meant what I said. You should have your firsts with Puck, not me. If you want to fuck me after that, I’ll be ready and willing anytime you want me, but the first time should be with him.”

“It will be,” Kurt murmured, then he made a low noise and moved back towards Puck, looking over his shoulder. “He’s going to fuck me, and soon if he knows what’s good for him.”

Dean chuckled softly, stroking Kurt’s sides and then tweaking his nipples as he teased softly, “Let him take care of you, sweetheart. We’ll have other chances, I promise.”

Kurt seemed to accept that, leaning forward to kiss Dean again, and then he groaned into Dean’s mouth, back arching as he pulled away again and whispered, “Fuck.”

Puck was smirking as he moved closer to Kurt, leaning to kiss his back as he slid his free hand around to stroke first Kurt’s cock and then Dean’s. “In a minute, baby.”

Kurt rocked backwards towards Puck, twisting as he reached back for Puck’s neck, and Puck was quick to lean in and kiss him, hard and hungry. Kurt braced one hand on Dean’s chest as he moved towards Puck even more, leaning back against him, and Puck wrapped one arm around Kurt to help support him as they kissed, the fingers of his other hand still moving inside Kurt.

Dean licked his lips as he watched them, and he barely even realized he was speaking aloud as he murmured, “So fuckin’ beautiful.”

Kurt and Puck kissed for a moment more before they pulled apart to look at Dean, and Kurt was blushing and looking surprised even as his hips undulated slowly to move on Puck’s fingers.

“You’re both hot apart, but together...” Dean smiled softly, reaching up to stroke Kurt’s sides as he stared into Kurt's eyes and murmured, “The way you love him is the most beautiful thing I think I ever saw.”

Kurt blushed a little darker, looking down at Dean’s chest as he murmured, “You don’t have to flatter me, Dean. I’m already naked.”

Dean laughed softly. “That’s plain pure truth, sweetheart, not sweet lies to try an’ get in your pants.” He smirked. “I don’t have to lie to get you naked an’ horny.”

Puck kissed the side of Kurt’s neck, then purred, “I think it’s just about time to stop teasing you and show you what you’ve been missing.”

“God yes,” Kurt replied quickly, looking at Puck and obviously glad to change the subject.

Puck pulled his fingers from Kurt’s ass then, making him whimper softly at the loss as Puck patted his hip with the other hand. “Get comfortable, baby.”

Kurt looked back down at Dean, moving to one side of Dean as he said, “Scoot over.” Dean scooted towards the side of the bed and then watched as Kurt laid on his back next to him, looking up at Puck to watch as Puck slicked up his sheathed cock slowly. “I want to see you, Noah.”

Puck smiled and wiped his slick hand on a corner of the sheet before he moved towards Kurt, propping himself up over him with his hands on either side of Kurt’s shoulders as he murmured, “That’s good, ‘cause I wanted to see your face.” He leaned down to kiss Kurt then, soft and sweet at first but quickly growing more intense as Kurt pulled him down a little closer, hips lifting to rub up against him.

When they finally parted after a few moments, Kurt whispered, “I want you inside me, Noah. Now.”

Puck groaned softly and kissed him again, hard and fast, then pulled back as he moved closer, lifting Kurt’s legs over his shoulders and then pressing forward again to kiss Kurt as his hand slipped between them. Dean shifted to get a better view, making a soft noise at the sight of Puck rubbing the latex-sheathed tip of his cock against Kurt’s entrance before he slowly pushed it into Kurt’s ass, letting out a deep groan as his hips stilled with just the head of his cock inside Kurt.

Kurt let out a low whimper into the kiss, shuddering as he threw back his head. “God.” His legs flexed, trying to get some kind of leverage, but Puck had paid attention when Dean was fucking him and there wasn’t a lot Kurt could do in that position. Kurt moaned after a moment, the muscles in his thighs and belly flexing as he gasped, “More. I won’t break.”

Puck groaned softly and pressed a little deeper into Kurt, trembling as he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, whispering, “You’re so fucking _tight_ , baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Feels _good_ ,” Kurt replied softly, reaching for Puck’s hips to try and pull him deeper. “ _Please_ , Noah. I need—“ he broke off with a low frustrated sound, body undulating as he tried to force Puck to move. Puck shuddered and leaned down to kiss Kurt hungrily as he stopped fighting so hard to hold still, drawing low needy noises from Kurt as his cock slid deeper into Kurt’s body a slow, careful inch at a time.

Dean reached for his own cock as he watched them, biting his lip to keep back a groan at the way his cock jerked when he touched it, a fresh spurt of precome slicking his fingers. Puck’s hips were beginning to move in shallow thrusts and Dean knew that Kurt was opening up more around Puck’s cock, easily able to imagine the way the almost painful clench of Kurt’s body around Puck’s cock was relaxing into that perfectly tight heat that made fucking a guy so different from sex with a woman. Even anal sex with a woman wasn’t the same, though Dean had never figured out why it felt so different.

Puck moved one hand to change the angle of Kurt’s hips and then Kurt cried out, back arching as he threw back his head. Puck smirked, watching Kurt with a possessive, hungry glint in his eyes as his hips sped up slightly, thrusting smoothly into Kurt as Kurt clung to his arms, head thrown back and eyes closed as he let out little gasps and cries with every thrust.

Dean’s grip tightened on his cock and his hand moved a little faster to keep up with Puck’s rhythm, his ass clenching as he thought about how it felt to have Puck pounding his prostate that way. He was getting close to the edge when Kurt let out a low wail and came without his cock even being touched, making Puck groan at the way Kurt’s body clenched tight around his cock, hips jerking to thrust into Kurt erratically as Kurt’s cock pulsed, painting Kurt’s pale chest with streaks of white.

Dean was biting his lip to stay quiet as he came all over his hand, watching as Puck’s back arched a moment later and his hips snapped forward again as he gasped, head falling forward as he came with a soft almost pained noise. His hips kept moving slightly with the throbbing of his cock for a few moments before he pulled gently out of Kurt’s body, watching Kurt intently and frowning at the way Kurt whimpered as he pulled free.

Puck removed the condom and pitched in the trash, then moved to lay by Kurt and pull him into his arms. Kurt rolled towards Puck and clung to him, trembling as he hid his face against Puck’s neck, but not before Dean saw that he was crying. “I love you, so much,” Kurt whispered.

“I love you too,” Puck replied softly, giving Dean a pained look. “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay,” Kurt murmured, his arms tightening around Puck.

“Then why are you crying, baby?” Puck whispered, hiding his face against Kurt’s hair. “Did I hurt you?”

“You didn’t, I promise,” Kurt said gently, pulling back to give Puck a loving smile despite his tears. “They’re happy tears, sweetheart.” He kissed Puck then, soft and sweet and so tender that it drew a low broken sound from Puck, and then Kurt pulled away slightly, stroking Puck’s cheek with one hand as he whispered, “I’ve dreamed about what it might be like to have you make love to me for a long time now, but the reality was _so_ much better than my fantasies.” He kissed Puck again and Puck responded with a low groan, deepening the kiss.

Dean watched them kissing for a moment longer before he rolled off the bed to walk quickly into the bathroom, cleaning himself up and then coming back a few minutes later with a warm washrag. Puck and Kurt were watching the bathroom door when he stepped out, looking concerned, and Dean chuckled softly as he padded across the carpet back to the bed. “You can go back to kissing. I was just gettin’ a rag to clean up with.” 

Puck smiled and murmured, “You do think of everything.” He did as Dean had suggested, kissing Kurt again even though Kurt was giggling slightly into his mouth.

Dean chuckled and climbed onto the bed behind Kurt, slipping the folded rag between them to try and wipe off Kurt’s chest and belly, but after only a moment Kurt started pressing closer to Puck and he laughed. “Alright, so you are gonna have to stop for a minute. I can’t hardly get my hand between you.”

Kurt giggled again and pulled away from Puck, rolling to his back between them to look up at Dean. “Sorry.”

Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss Kurt softly, then murmured, “That makes it a lot easier, thanks.” He looked back down to watch as he stroked the warm wet washcloth over Kurt’s toned chest and belly, murmuring absently, “You’d never know you’re hiding so much muscle under those fancy clothes of yours.”

“Yoga and cheerleading definitely does a body good,” Puck agreed, and Dean glanced at him to see Puck was watching Dean’s hand intently, smirking.

“And dancing doesn’t hurt,” Kurt added with an amused smile.

Dean smirked at Kurt, moving lower as he slid his free hand between Kurt’s thighs and murmured, “Spread ‘em, sunshine.”

Kurt let out a soft little surprised laugh, blushing as he spread his legs a little, and then Puck reached for Kurt’s leg, his hand sliding under it to pull Kurt’s knee towards his chest. Dean started wiping up the excess lube, keeping his touch gentle as Puck leaned in to purr into Kurt’s ear, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Kurt nodded, not saying anything as he watched Dean with a loving look in his eyes, and when Dean finally seemed to be done he murmured, “Thank you.”

Dean smiled, moving up the bed to kiss Kurt, keeping it gentle and sweet, and then he whispered, “I like takin’ care of you.” He leaned over Kurt towards Puck then, folding the rag the other way as he leaned over Kurt to start wiping away the streaks of dried semen on Puck’s chest and belly. “And you.”

Puck smirked and reached for the back of Dean’s neck, murmuring, “C’mere, you.”

Dean climbed over Kurt and then leaned in without hesitation to kiss Puck, letting him explore while Dean stroked the cooling washrag down over Puck’s abs, then he pulled away to watch what he was doing as he gently started to clean Puck’s cock.

Puck made a soft pained noise after only a moment and Dean looked at Puck’s face in surprise to see he looked a bit sheepish. “I’m clean enough,” he said with a little laugh, tugging Dean’s hand away from his cock. “Anything else can wait for a shower in the morning.”

“Sore, huh?” Dean asked with a little smile, tossing the rag towards the bathroom doorway, where it landed on the tile with a wet splat.

“Some, yeah,” Puck admitted, amused. “Kurt’s a lot tighter than you are.”

Dean smirked and moved to settle on the bed so Kurt was between them, enjoying the way Kurt was blushing as he murmured, “He hasn’t had nearly so much experience, Puckasaurus. He’ll learn to relax and enjoy it before long, and then it’ll get easier for both of you.”

“I did enjoy it,” Kurt said, still blushing as he smiled at Puck. “A lot.”

“It was pretty damned amazing,” Puck agreed, smiling as he rolled towards them to slide his arms around Kurt again, leaning in for a kiss.

Dean watched them kissing for a moment before he rolled off the bed again, pausing to pick up the lube from where it had fallen in the floor before he walked over to turn off the light in the bathroom, putting the lube on the table on Puck’s side of the bed with the condoms and turning off the lamp there before he walked back around to his side of the bed. Kurt had rolled over to put his back against Puck’s chest, and they were watching him with soft smiles as they waited for him.

Dean turned off the last lamp and climbed back into bed in the darkness, pulling the sheet up over the three of them and then moving in closer to Kurt and Puck as he murmured with a smile, “G’night.”

Kurt kissed him softly and then smiled and settled down, snuggling back against Puck’s chest even as he reached for Dean to urge him closer. “Night.”

Dean obligingly moved towards Kurt a little more and then Puck leaned over Kurt’s shoulder, kissing Dean softly before he settled down to hold Kurt close as he whispered, “Sweet dreams.”

“Love you both,” Kurt whispered then, moving one hand to rest on Puck’s arm where it was around his waist as he gave Dean a sweet smile.

“Definitely,” Puck agreed softly, keeping his arm snug around Kurt’s waist even as he draped his other arm over him both, his hand settling warm and comforting on Dean’s back to pull him a little closer.

Dean smiled as he moved one hand to rest on Puck’s arm, his other hand on Kurt’s back between Kurt and Puck. “Same here,” he whispered, kissing Kurt softly again before he relaxed, laying his head on the pillow. He was sound asleep within moments.

 

~*~

 

Dean felt the bed shift under him and purred, slowly blinking awake for a second time. He had already awakened once when Kurt and Puck were leaving the bed, but he had heard Kurt murmuring something about a shower together so he had stayed where he was to give them some time alone. He thought they needed it, no matter what they might say differently, and he knew they would enjoy a shower together more with room to move around. The tub in their bathroom was big enough for two people to comfortably shower in, but it would have been crowded with all three of them.

A familiar muscular body settled over his back then, damp and warm, and lips brushed his ear as Puck breathed, “You look so damned hot all stretched out on your belly, Deano, and this time I can fuck you good morning if I want to.”

Dean arched his back, pressing back against Puck’s half-hard cock as he looked over his shoulder at Puck and purred, “As long as Kurt doesn’t mind.”

“Kurt loves the idea,” Kurt said softly on Dean’s other side, and Dean turned his head to see Kurt was curled up on his side next to him looking very well-fucked and happy. “I already had my turn.”

“I let him fuck me in the shower,” Puck whispered into Dean’s ear, making Dean groan at the mental image. “You would have loved watching it, babe, both of us all wet and naked while he fingered my ass and then fucked me against the wall.”

“Sounds hot as hell,” Dean agreed, shifting under Puck to spread his legs a bit in wordless invitation, staring into Kurt’s hungry eyes. Puck made a low pleased noise and moved his hips to slide his cock between Dean’s legs, thrusting slowly against him as his cock throbbed and hardened further between them. Dean made a low noise and pulled his knee up further, whispering, “Stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“Yes, do,” Kurt agreed, licking his lips as he offered Puck a condom and the lube.

Puck smirked. “Whatever you want, baby.” He pulled away from Dean to settle back on his knees between Dean’s legs, and Dean turned his head to watch out of the corner of his eye as Puck murmured to Kurt, “You want to put it on, baby?”

Kurt smiled and moved gracefully onto his knees. “Oh yes.” He ripped open the foil packet and then carefully smoothed the condom onto Puck’s cock, fingers deft and gentle as Puck watched him with an intensely hungry look in his eyes. Kurt smoothed lube over the condom and then leaned in to kiss Puck slow and deep before he pulled away again, wiping the extra lube off on the sheet before he laid back down by Dean to watch.

Puck moved back over Dean then, settling against his back as he murmured, “How do you want it, Deano?”

“Hard,” Dean admitted softly, not quite looking at Kurt. “I want to feel it all day.”

Puck kissed Dean’s shoulder and then pulled away, patting his hip. “On your knees, babe.”

Dean moved quickly up onto his knees, folding his arms on the pillow and then laying his forehead against them as he arched his back, shuddering at the feel of Puck’s hands on his hips as Puck moved in close. Puck buried his cock in Dean’s ass with no more warning, making Dean groan and lean back into it as he heard Kurt let out a soft little gasp.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Kurt asked softly, and Dean could hear the shock and worry in his voice.

Dean shook his head, swallowing hard but not looking at Kurt as he whispered, “Feels perfect.” He was still a little loose from the night before, but not nearly as loose as he would have been if Puck had stretched him, which made it more intense for both of them. He rocked back towards Puck again after a moment, and Puck took the hint.

Puck pulled back almost all the way before he drove his hips forward again, drawing soft noises from Dean with every thrust as their bodies slapped together. Puck was holding Dean’s hips tight enough to bruise as he pounded into him, making low noises of effort as he put all of his considerable strength into every thrust, and then he suddenly moved one hand to push on Dean’s back. Dean let Puck push him down further onto the bed, groaning at the way the change in angle made Puck’s cock start hitting his prostate. Puck moved his hand back to Dean’s hip, holding Dean steady as his hips moved a little faster.

Dean was hardly even aware of the noises he was making, soft whimpers and needy moans that trailed off into a low cry as he came without either of them ever touching his cock, his body clenching tight around Puck’s cock. Puck growled and leaned forward over Dean’s back, hips jerking to thrust into him several more times before he bit Dean’s shoulder to stifle a yell, coming with a deep groan. Dean shuddered, pressing back into it as Puck’s hips stuttered and slowed, flexing more slowly with the pulses of his cock deep inside Dean until they were both still, trembling and gasping for breath.

Puck finally pulled away to get rid of the condom, and Dean couldn’t quite look at Kurt as he shifted to lay on his side on the bed, shaky and trying to pretend that he didn’t feel half so raw and exposed as he did. He felt almost like he should be ashamed of how much he liked having Puck pound into him like that, as if it was wrong that sometimes Dean just needed to _feel it_ , but it was still true.

Puck moved in close behind him, his arms going around Dean as he nuzzled Dean’s ear and whispered, “You okay, Deano?”

Dean nodded, admitting, “That was just a little...” He trailed off, still trembling a bit as he came down and having trouble trying to find the right words to say what he was feeling. If it had been just him and Puck, Dean would have turned to him and they probably would have started making out instead of trying to talk, but with Kurt there Dean felt like it wasn’t something he should really do.

“Intense,” Kurt said softly, and Dean finally looked at him to see the slightly awed look in Kurt’s eyes. “Thank you for letting me see that.” He paused and then reached to take Dean’s hand as he added, “It was so overwhelmingly sexy it almost _hurt_.”

Dean smiled slowly as he gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, relieved that Kurt wasn’t upset. “Yeah. That.”

Puck chuckled and kissed Dean’s shoulder, one hand stroking soothingly over his chest and belly as he murmured, “Our boy does have a way with words.”

“Your boy,” Dean corrected softly, turning his head to look at Puck. “I’m just a temporary thing, but he belongs to you heart and soul, just like you belong to him.”

Puck kissed Dean softly and then whispered against his lips, “Let me have the dream while I can.”

Dean made a low noise and kissed Puck again, wishing not for the first time that he could stay.

 

 


	13. THIRTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

 

When Dean walked out of the bathroom an hour later, he was wearing just the faded old jeans he had worn for the drive to Indianapolis the day before. He had a towel over his shoulder and he was feeling really good despite – or maybe _because_ of – the various bite marks on his neck, chest, thighs, and back, the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, and the way his ass twinged when he moved wrong. He would be remembering how hard Puck had fucked him every time he sat down for hours, he was sure, but he was going to love every minute of it.

Kurt was sitting on the rumpled bed, which he had thrown the comforter over so he wouldn’t have to worry about getting anything on his skin-tight white jeans. He had the diaper bag they had bought the night before – which was a surprisingly masculine dark green bag with pale grey trim that had made Kurt laugh and grab it as soon as he saw it for some reason – sitting next to him on the bed while he rooted through the Toys R Us bags.

Puck was nowhere to be seen and Dean padded over to the bed, smiling as he sat down to watch Kurt while he took the towel off his shoulder to dry his hair. “Where’d Puck go?”

“He just left to go get breakfast,” Kurt said with a quick smile for Dean, blue eyes happy and sparkling as he found the pacifiers he was evidently looking for and started to open the package. “He shouldn’t be long, he was just going to Dunkin Donuts and then to get coffee.”

Dean chuckled, pitching the towel towards the bathroom and then smiling at Kurt as he ran his fingers through his hair to comb it into some semblance of order. “So you’re puttin’ the diaper bag together while we wait, huh?”

Kurt put the pacifiers into one of the side pockets of the bag, nodding. “Yes, I thought we might want to have it if they’ll let Beth spend time with us in Quinn’s room today.”

“Good idea,” Dean agreed, reaching for one of the bags to help sort things out. “What’re we lookin’ for next?”

“The diapers,” Kurt said with a quick smile. “I think they’re in the bag that’s still on the couch, though.”

Dean grinned and leaned to kiss Kurt, and then he got up and walked to the couch. “I still don’t know how you were so sure what sizes to get everything.”

“Because I saw Beth’s chart, silly,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, and Dean glanced over to see Kurt was grinning at him. “She weighs seven pounds and nine ounces, which means anything made for a newborn should fit her.”

“And how do you know that?” Dean asked with a laugh, carrying the last three Toys R Us bags back to the bed.

“I studied,” Kurt said with an impish grin as he reached to take the bag with the diapers, “and I paid attention in Lamaze. They told us all sorts of useful things I hoped I would need to know.”

Dean chuckled, sitting back down at the foot of the bed and starting to take clothes out of the bag closest to him to fold them neatly as he teased, “I really should have known you looked it up on the internet first.”

Kurt laughed and blushed slightly, taking a stack of diapers out of the package to tuck them into the large main compartment of the diaper bag. “It’s easier than asking someone, and I can check more than one source to make sure they agree.”

Dean smirked at Kurt, barely paying attention as he folded a bright pink little t-shirt that said ‘Daddy’s Girl’ across the front in glittery white letters. “You’re just too shy to ask in person.”

Kurt watched Dean for a moment longer and then changed the subject. “Where did you learn to fold clothes so neatly?”

Dean blinked and then looked down at the pile of clothes in front of him, letting out a soft laugh as he looked back at Kurt. “I’ve been foldin’ Sammy’s clothes as long as I can remember. I don’t even have to think about it anymore, I just pick up clothes and they end up folded.”

Kurt smiled at that even though he looked just a bit sad as he asked softly, “How old were you when your mom died?”

“It was just before I turned five,” Dean said quietly, but he was still smiling. It didn’t hurt so much to think about his mother anymore, even though he still missed her sometimes. He didn’t remember many specifics about her except her smile and the way she always smelled like lavender and vanilla, but he remembered how safe and loved she had made him feel. “It was a house fire, a freak thing caused by bad wiring. Dad got Sammy and me out, but he couldn’t get to Mom. Sam was six months old.”

“That had to be awful,” Kurt said, reaching for the baby wipes to put them in the diaper bag. “I was eight when Mom died, and Dad just kind of fell apart. I felt like I was the parent a lot of the time, he needed me to take care of him so much. I did the cooking and cleaning for most of a year before he really even noticed.”

“I know just what you mean,” Dean agreed, nodding. “Sammy called me Mama a lot when he was just starting to talk.” He smiled wryly, reaching for a pale purple onesie with butterflies down the front to start folding it as he added, “He didn’t understand that he didn’t have two parents, and he _knew_ who Dad was, but people were always asking him where his Mama was so I ended up Mama until I managed to convince him I was ‘Dee’. He called me that most of the time until he was six or so, but that was a lot better than Mama so I never corrected him.”

“You’re such a good brother,” Kurt murmured then, and Dean looked at him again to see Kurt was watching him with a sweet smile. “Sam’s lucky to have someone who loves him so much.”

“He’s my baby brother,” Dean said with a shrug, reaching for another bag to finish folding the clothes Kurt had wanted in the diaper bag. “Sam’s been all I really had for a long time.”

“What about your Dad?” Kurt asked gently, leaning to pick up the clothes Dean had already folded so he could put them in the diaper bag.

Dean was silent for a minute, folding two onesies before he admitted quietly, “Dad’s been leavin’ us on our own since Sam was two, and when Dad _was_ around, he wasn’t exactly father of the year material. I’ve been takin’ care of both of us so long I don’t really remember anything else. Dad had no clue what to do with two kids to raise.” He let out a little snort. “Hell, I didn’t even start school until I was eight and Bobby caught me reading one of Dad’s dirty westerns to Sammy one day. Bobby asked me about school then, and when he found out I had never been he started trying to see what I had picked up. I could read and write, and I could clean and fire a shotgun or cook simple stuff like mac and cheese, but I had never done any real math or science or anything like that.”

Dean reached for another bag to take out a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on the front and began to fold it, still not looking at Kurt. “Bobby shamed Dad into letting me go to school before it was too late for me to catch up, so Dad dumped us on Pastor Jim – he’s a priest my dad served with in the military – for most of two years. He worked with me until I could pass the tests to get into third grade, and I’ve been stuck goin’ like normal people ever since.” He smiled, reaching for a pale blue t-shirt with a unicorn on the front. “Sam’s always been smarter than me and he could have probably gotten into third grade too by the time he was through watchin’ Pastor Jim drill me on everything I needed to learn, but I didn’t want him to miss out on being a baby while he could. He had a lot of fun in pre-K even though the teachers kept trying to talk Pastor Jim into getting Dad to have him tested to move up.”

“I wish Noah had beaten your father to a pulp like he wanted to,” Kurt said suddenly then, and Dean looked at him in surprise to see that Kurt looked angry and sad. “He deserves that and so much more. What he did to you was _criminal_ , Dean.”

“We managed,” Dean said with a shrug, embarrassed. “Dad was in pretty bad shape after Mom died, and he did his best. It just hurt him to look at us, especially me ‘cause he thinks I look a lot like her. He tried to keep us safe but stay away as much as he could at the same time, and yeah, it was shitty sometimes, but we made it. After a while it got to be a habit for him to get us set up somewhere and then disappear, and he just never changed it.” He smiled at Kurt. “We did all right. I’m not a Mom and Dad, but I think Sam turned out okay. I always made sure he had whatever he needed, and enough of what he wanted to keep him happy.”

“How?” Kurt asked softly, looking into Dean’s eyes. “Noah told me that your Dad left you without any money a lot of the time.”

Dean shrugged, looking down as he checked the bags for more clothes and tried to decide how much of the truth to tell Kurt. There weren’t any more baby clothes, though, and after a moment he lifted his gaze to Kurt’s again. He couldn’t look into Kurt’s eyes and lie, and after a moment he realized he didn’t even _need_ to, not with Kurt or Puck. Puck had done most of the things Dean had, after all, and he made no effort to hide any of it. Dean thought he could trust Kurt and Puck enough to do the same, at least with them, and he started talking before he could change his mind. “I begged sometimes when I was really little,” He admitted softly, “and later I stole when I had to, until I was fourteen. That’s when I decided to quit stealin’ and I started sellin’ my ass to pay the bills.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Kurt said softly, reaching for Dean’s hand as he blinked quickly, his eyes shining with sudden tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “Hey, no, don’t you cry for me, babe. I _could_ have gotten myself into a world of hurt the night I stood on my first street corner waiting for some trick to pick me, but that’s _not_ what happened. I got lucky and a biker named Tony took me back to his dingy little apartment. He had a thing for pretty boys like I was then, and he knew how to make sure I enjoyed everything he did to me while he showed me how to make a livin’ as a rentboy. He taught me a lot that helped out the next time I had to have cash, and he made sure I liked it enough that it was a lot easier for me to make the choice to do it again after that. I’ve been pretty lucky over the years since then, too. I only ran into trouble a few times, and even then it could have been a lot worse.”

Puck opened the door then, carrying a box of donuts and a cardboard box of three tall coffees with the Starbucks logo on the side, but Kurt only glanced at Puck before he looked back at Dean, asking softly, “You still do it, don’t you?”

“When I need to,” Dean admitted, nodding. “Mostly I hustle pool, but if I’m gettin’ too low on cash or,” he flushed but told the truth despite how it embarrassed him, “just lonely as hell, I’ll find a street corner far away from anyone Sam knows, and I’ll get laid and make a couple hundred dollars doing it.”

“I thought you might,” Puck said quietly, and Dean looked over to see Puck was watching him with a wry little smile. “I guess a rentboy knows one when he sees ‘em, huh?”

Dean smiled crookedly at Puck. “I’m the rentboy. You were a cabana boy, remember? Lonely housewives instead of lonely men. It’s a totally different thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Puck said with a soft snort, moving over to join them on the bed. He leaned to kiss Kurt softly and then kissed Dean too before he settled back on the bed. “It’s still sellin’ your ass to take care of your family.”

“Or your dick, in your case,” Dean pointed out, reaching for one of the coffees, which smelled like a little piece of heaven to him.

“I bet you run into plenty of guys who want you to top,” Puck countered, amused. “You got a nice dick, babe. There’s no way they _all_ want to do the fucking, and I can say from experience that you’re damned good at it.”

Dean grinned. “I can be a decent top when I need to be, yeah. I’ve even done some kinky stuff if the guy was offering me enough, but only if I was the one in charge of what went on. There’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ some trick tie me up or anything like that.”

“That’s why you were willing to let me watch even before you wanted to do anything with me,” Kurt said suddenly, and Dean looked at him in surprise. “You had done that before, too.”

“I... Yeah,” Dean admitted, “a few times. Some folks’ll pay really well to watch their guy fuck someone else. I’ve had men and women both that paid me double just to sit in a chair and watch their guy fuck me, or get fucked.”

“I can see the attraction there,” Puck said with a laugh, opening the donuts. “I’d pay to watch you with Kurt, I know.”

Dean chuckled, looking at Puck with an amused smile. “You get a free pass for anything you want me to do, Puckasaurus.” He smirked. “You couldn’t afford me anyway, you’re spendin’ all your cash on Bethy and Quinn.”

Kurt laughed softly and reached for a cruller, obviously trying to lighten the mood as he teased, “Well, at least we know what my type is now.” Dean and Puck both looked at him curiously and Kurt smirked, blue eyes sparkling. “Muscular, experienced rentboys.”

Puck snickered but didn’t say anything because he had a mouthful of blueberry donut. Dean grinned and was feeling kind of smug as he grabbed a Bavarian cream donut, teasing Kurt, “And we don’t even make you pay ‘cause you are just _that_ sexy, sunshine.”

“Amen,” Puck agreed, laughing.

Kurt beamed, nibbling on his cruller as he started checking the bags on the bed with his free hand to see what else needed to go into the diaper bag.

They all ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes while Kurt tucked socks and tiny little soft booties and even a floppy pink hat into the diaper bag between bites of donut or sips of coffee. The bags on the bed were nearly empty when music started to play across the room, and Dean looked curiously towards the sound as he listened to Bon Jovi sing.

“ _I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what a love can do, I'll be there for you.”_

Dean wondered who was calling as he looked expectantly over at Puck and Kurt to see them both looking at him, amused. “What?”

“That’s not _my_ phone, Deano,” Puck said with a laugh, “and it’s not Kurt’s, either.”

Dean blinked, surprised, and then he got up to start towards the sound as the music began again. “Did you change another ringtone on my phone?”

“Not that one,” Puck said, grinning. “I did play with your tones this morning, though, so I know who it is at least.”

Dean pulled his phone out of his bag, his eyes widening when he flipped it open and saw Sam’s name. He put the phone to his ear quickly, frowning as he said, “Sammy?”

“Hey!” Sam said cheerfully, and Dean could hear several people talking in the background as Sam went on. “I just wanted to let you know my battery is about dead, so don’t panic if you try to call and I don’t get it. I’m at Kurt’s, so you can call here if you need me for anything. Finn told Carole and Burt that I’d be stuck home alone all weekend and they insisted I come stay in Kurt’s room until he’s back.”

“Thanks a lot, Hudson,” Santana said somewhere close to Sam. “I had _plans_ for this weekend.”

“I didn’t know they’d make him stay with us!” Finn protested, laughing. “I thought Mom would just cook for him or something.”

Sam snorted and moved the phone away from his mouth as he said, “We could fill a whole room full of books with what you don’t know, Finn.”

Dean laughed. “Oh, Sammy, that was _cold_ , bro.”

“But true!” Sam pointed out quickly, and Dean could hear several girls giggling in the background. Finn seemed to be the only other guy in the room with Sam, unless Mike was there. Mike could be quiet as hell when he wanted to be, usually leading up to a zinger that would have everyone laughing, even the zing-ee. “I just wanted to let you know where I am. You can go back to whatever you were doing.”

“I was eating breakfast,” Dean said, amused as he walked back towards the bed with his phone. “And now I gotta kick Puck’s ass for lying to me, then we’re going to the hospital to spend the day with Quinn and Bethy.”

“Hey, I don’t lie to you!” Puck protested, laughing.

“What didn’t he lie about?” Sam asked, and Dean could practically hear him grinning.

“Changin’ your ringtone,” Dean said with a snort, giving Puck an amused look. “He’s the one that keeps playin’ with my phone, and he _admitted_ playin’ with my tones again this morning. It’s not like I’ve left my phone where anyone else could get to it since you called me Friday during lunch to let me know you went to Sonic with Mike and the others, an’ your ringtone was still ‘ _Ride The Wind_ ’ then.”

Sam laughed. “Now you can just apologize to him. _I_ changed it.”

Dean blinked and pulled his phone away from his head to give it an incredulous look, wide-eyed, then put it back to his ear and said, “Say that again?”

“I changed it,” Sam repeated, amused. “I heard the song on the radio the other day, and I stole your phone out of your jacket yesterday while you were singing with everyone to change my ringtone on it.”

Dean stared at the carpet a moment and then said slowly, “Sammy, dude, you _know_ that’s a love song, right?”

Puck snickered as Sam said, “Well _duh_ , Dean.” Dean could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes. “But that part of the song fits anyway. You’re always there for me, and I’ll be there for you, too.”

“Aww,” Brittany said then, and she was so loud she was obviously _very_ close to Sam. “That’s so sweet, Sammy.”

Dean could hear them start kissing, and then Sam’s phone started to beep and the soft wet sounds stopped abruptly. “Shit, it’s dying, Dean. I gotta go. Take care.” He hung up without giving Dean time to say anything else.

Dean just looked at his phone a moment before he closed it, stuffing it in his back pocket and feeling really confused as he walked back over to the bed. “Sometimes I really wonder about that boy.”

“Sam changed it?” Kurt asked, smiling.

Dean nodded, lifting one hand to scratch his head. “Yeah, he did. Which is just all kinds of crazy ‘cause he hates Bon Jovi, plus it’s a freaking _love song_ , but he said that I’m always there for him, and he’ll be there for me, so he thought it fit anyway.”

“It does,” Kurt agreed, smiling.

Puck laughed, singing softly, “ _I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what a love can do, I'll be there for you.”_  He paused and then nodded, smirking. “Yeah, sounds like how you feel about Sammy, alright.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Kurt reached over to pat Dean’s knee, smiling. “Go put your shirt and shoes on so we can go, sweetheart. It’s nearly ten.”

“Alright,” Dean agreed, reaching for his coffee cup before he got up again to head for his bag, where he had put his regular clothes the day before when they changed for Regionals. He drained his coffee along the way, tossing the cup into the trashcan by the couch as he said, “You need to put shoes on too, Kurt.”

“Which is what I’m doing now,” Kurt agreed, and Dean glanced at him to see Kurt had followed him over to where their bags were laying on the couch with the mesh laundry bag Kurt had used to gather up their performance clothes and shoes. He gave Dean an amused smile, adding, “I rather think I’ll be done before you are, though. Combat boots are a little harder to put on than my shoes are.”

Dean laughed. “Might at that,” he agreed, sitting on the couch as he took his socks out of his gym bag. “Especially since you don’t usually wear socks.”

“I hate socks,” Kurt agreed cheerfully, sitting on the arm of the chair to pull on his favorite Converse high-tops.

Puck snickered and stood to start consolidating the Toys R Us bags into one bag. “Hurry up, both of you. I wanna go see my baby girl.”

“Keep your pants on,” Dean said, laughing.

“Because if you don’t, we’ll never get there,” Kurt added with a wicked grin that made Dean and Puck both start laughing.

 

~*~

 

There was an unfamiliar nurse on duty in the maternity ward when they reached the desk, and she frowned when she saw the guitar slung on Puck’s back. She seemed not to notice the fact that Puck and Kurt were holding hands, or that Kurt had a diaper bag hanging over his shoulder.

Dean didn’t get much more than a glance in his jeans, combat boots, and a comfortable old Guns N Roses t-shirt he had found at a thrift store a few months back, despite the fact he was carrying a Denny’s bag and a bouquet of flowers. Puck had passed the food over to him because Puck was driving when they got it, and Dean had been the one to actually get the flowers, so Kurt had declared he got to be the bearer of both gifts.

The flowers were something Dean had wanted to get because Quinn’s hospital room had been so bare the day before. Quinn’s bedroom at Puck’s house had a huge poster of a field of wildflowers on one wall, and he remembered her telling him that she loved flowers, so he had thought she might like some to brighten up her room. He had gotten them at the hospital gift shop so it wasn’t like they were an expensive arrangement or anything, and they were in a plain clear plastic vase, but he hoped she’d like them anyway. He figured if he got a smile from her they’d be worth the way Puck had teased him about taking ten minutes to pick out the right bouquet.

“May I help you?” the nurse asked after a moment.

“We’re here to see Quinn Fabray and her daughter,” Kurt said with a smile for the nurse. “Melanie said she’d make sure our names were on the list. Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman.”

The woman blinked and then smiled at Kurt as she said, “Oh! The young men she called to tell me about. Your Beth is a beautiful little girl, and so calm and sweet. You must be very proud of her, Noah.”

Kurt laughed softly. “I am very proud of her, and she is a beauty, but I’m Kurt. He’s Noah.” He looked at Puck, eyes sparkling and amused.

Puck was grinning at Kurt. “That’s a first, baby. Someone thinking _you’re_ a dad.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed laughing, “and probably a last, too.”

Dean snickered, agreeing completely. Kurt didn’t look very dad-like at the moment, not that he ever did. He was wearing tight stretchy white designer jeans – Dean was very sure they came from the women’s section at whatever store Kurt found them in – with a slinky white long-sleeved t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. He wore a black vest over the shirt that had a fanciful pattern embroidered on the lapels in a blue that matched his eyes, his black Converse high-tops, and a black beret that Kurt often wore because it was one of his favorite hats. The overall effect was very obviously gay, especially when combined with Kurt’s pretty face and graceful, almost feminine mannerisms. The fact he looked like he was about fourteen was just the icing on a very queer cake.

The nurse looked at Puck as she took in the black t-shirt that said ‘Bad Example’ across the chest and the ragged old jeans he wore, her attention drifting back up to his mohawk for a long moment before she finally met his gaze. “ _You’re_ Noah?”

Puck grinned. “Yes ma’am, though everyone but Kurt and my mom calls me Puck.” He paused and then added, “Like the guy in that play by Shakespeare.”

Kurt looked at Puck, surprised. “You’ve read Shakespeare?”

Puck grinned wider at Kurt and quoted, “ _And, as I am an honest Puck, if we have unearned luck now to escape the serpent's tongue, we will make amends ere long, else the Puck a liar call, so good night unto you all._ ”

“Oh my God!” Kurt exclaimed, laughing. “I can’t believe you actually know that.”

“Don’t act so shocked,” Puck said, amused and a little wry. “I know you call me a Neanderthal all the time, but I’m not _really_ dumb, baby. You do know that, right?”

“Of course I know you’re not dumb,” Kurt agreed just a little too quickly, looking pleased. “Just, Shakespeare is one of my _favorite_ playwrights, and I never would have thought _you_ would like him. The only book I’ve ever seen you read for fun was the ‘ _Kama Sutra’_ , and I still think you were just looking at the pictures.”

Puck grinned. “That one was a _lot_ more fun than ‘ _A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_ , for sure.” His grin turned wicked. “You _do_ have to read it too, though, or you can hurt yourself trying some of that stuff. It’s not as easy as it looks.”

Kurt made a little strangled noise, wide-eyed. “I don’t want to know any more, thank you.”

“You sure about that, babe?” Puck asked, still looking very wicked. “There’s a _reason_ it’s a classic.”

The nurse laughed and moved around the desk. “I can see that you two will keep talking all morning if I don’t interrupt, so why don’t I just take you all to Quinn’s room so you can talk there? I’m sure she’d love to have the company, and little Beth is due for her next feeding soon anyway so you can spend time with her too. Quinn has been rather lonely this morning, I think, and you both seem quite capable of keeping her amused for a while.”

“Works for us,” Puck agreed quickly, grinning.

“Yes, we’re here to spend the day with them anyway, Ms….?” Kurt trailed off, looking expectantly at the nurse.

“Just call me Sharon,” the nurse said with a smile, turning to start towards the nursery. “If you’ll follow me?”

“Lead on, ma’am,” Puck said quickly, grinning as he moved after her, towing Kurt along by the hand. “We’re right behind you.”

Dean chuckled as he followed Kurt and Puck quickly after Sharon, and only a few minutes later she had retrieved Beth and they were walking down the hall to Quinn’s door.

Sharon shifted Beth to hold her cradled in one arm as she reached the door, freeing her other hand to open the door and then stepping inside as she said, “Quinn, sweetie? Are you feeling up to visitors?”

“Not if it’s my mom, she’s fussed at me enough for one day,” Quinn said quickly.

“It’s not your mother,” Sharon said with a soft laugh. “Puck and Kurt are here with their friend.”

“Let them in!” Quinn said, sounding much more cheerful

Sharon opened the door wide. “You heard her, boys.” She started towards the bed with Beth as she added with a smile for Quinn, “I thought you might want their company.”

Puck towed Kurt into the room with him, grinning, and Dean followed them as Quinn beamed at Sharon. “Definitely!” She was sitting on the bed in a fluffy pink bathrobe over the same white nightgown she had worn the night before, and Dean was surprised to see a woman in a white doctor’s coat standing by the bed watching them with a slight smile.

“Perhaps we should finish our discussion later?” the doctor said, watching as Sharon handed Beth to Quinn.

Quinn got Beth settled in her arms and then smiled at Sharon, murmuring, “Thank you, Sharon.”

Sharon patted Quinn’s shoulder. “Anytime, sweetie.” She smiled at the doctor and then at Puck, Kurt, and Dean as she headed towards the door. “Just send one of your friends to get me if you need anything.

“I will,” Quinn said quickly, and then she looked back at the doctor, answering her finally. “And there’s no reason for you to go. I have nothing to hide from them.”

Puck shrugged out of the strap on his guitar as he walked over to sit on the bed by Quinn, putting the guitar behind them on her pillow. He smiled at Quinn, looking curious as he asked, “What were you talking about?”

“Things I’ll need to know after I go home tomorrow morning,” Quinn answered, smiling at Puck. “Dr Royson was just about to tell me what I’m allowed to do now that Beth is finally here.”

Dean grinned, putting the Denny’s bag and the flowers on the table at the foot of the bed. “Sounds like somethin’ we’ll all need to know, for sure.”

“Definitely,” Quinn agreed, brightening as she noticed the flowers. “You got me flowers?”

Dean walked over to lean past Puck, absently resting one hand on Puck’s thigh to steady himself as he kissed Quinn lovingly, lingering when she made a happy noise. He finally pulled away to give Quinn a smile as he said quietly, “I thought you might like something to brighten up the room a little.”

“I love them,” Quinn agreed, beaming.

“Good,” Dean said with a wider smile, moving to sit in the chair by the bed where he could see everyone while he listened to them talk.

“I got you a triple order of brown-sugar coated bacon at Denny’s, momma,” Puck teased, grinning at Quinn. “Don’t I get a kiss too?”

Quinn laughed and kissed Puck soundly. “There. Do you feel better?”

“Yep.” Puck grinned at Quinn and then leaned over a little closer to her as he stroked Beth’s cheek with his fingertip, smiling when Beth turned her head towards the touch to look at him.

“I’m sure Dr Royson has better things to do than listen to us,” Kurt said then, amused as he watched Puck with a smile.

Quinn gave Dr Royson a sheepish smile. “Sorry, please go on.”

“You’re very sure you want to discuss this in front of them?” Dr Royson asked.

“I’ll be living with Dean, he’s my boyfriend,” Quinn explained, “And Puck is Beth’s father.”

Puck glanced up from Beth, smiling at the doctor. “And Kurt is my partner.”

Dean’s lips twitched in amusement. Puck had decided he liked the sound of partner better than boyfriend, at least when he was referring to Kurt. Puck didn’t seem to care what Kurt called _him_ , as long as Kurt called him.

“And my best friend,” Quinn added with a smile. “He’s been with me to every doctor’s visit in the last few months, not to mention Lamaze.”

“Luckily, I paid attention even when you were bored or sleeping,” Kurt said with a laugh, putting the diaper bag on the foot of the bed and then sitting by it as he looked expectantly at the doctor.

Dr Royson looked at each of the others and then looked at Quinn again. “Alright then, if that’s how you want it, Quinn.”

Quinn nodded, smiling. “It is. I think you were about to tell me about how I’m supposed to take care of the stitches?”

“Yes, I was,” Dr Royson said reluctantly. “You should apply an antibiotic ointment like Neosporin twice a day to the external stitches, and visit your usual doctor sometime in the next week for a full exam. If all is going well, you should be able to have the stitches removed in a few weeks.”

Beth started making soft little noises, looking a little unhappy as Quinn said, “That sounds easy enough.” She turned to offer Beth to Puck, smiling. “Beth’s hungry, sweetheart. Hold her for me for a minute so I can get my gown open.”

Puck’s eyes widened but he didn’t hesitate to accept Beth as he murmured, “Sure, momma.” He held Beth like she was made of glass, careful to support her head, and Quinn kissed his cheek before she looked back at the doctor.

“You already said I’m not allowed to have sex for at least a month,” Quinn said as she shrugged out of her robe, “but does that mean no fun at all, or just no actual sex?” She started to unbutton her nightgown while she waited for an answer.

“No penetration of any kind until your usual doctor approves it,” Dr Royson said, still looking reluctant. “Orgasm shouldn’t hurt you as long as you restrain yourself to no more than once or twice a day for the next few weeks, but it’s _very_ important that you refrain from cunnilingus and from any type of vaginal stimulation until your doctor says otherwise.”

Quinn blinked, looking a little disappointed as she finished unbuttoning her gown. “So in other words, nothing but fingers or a vibrator, and then only on my clit?”

“Exactly,” Dr Royson said, nodding. “I know that you’re young and you probably think you will want to do more, but it’s a very bad idea. You may find when you try _any_ sexual stimulation that the idea was much more fun than the actual experience will be, but even if that isn’t true for you there are very good reasons to restrain yourself for the next six weeks. Anything more than clitoral stimulation can lead to air or bacteria entering the vagina, and that can result in severe infections or even death, especially in cases such as yours where there was tearing.”

“Won’t air get in no matter what she does?” Puck asked, concerned. “I mean, most women get pretty active down there when they come.”

Dr Royson looked at Puck in surprise for a moment before she said, “No, that’s not a concern, as long as there’s no penetration.”

“Then why is cunnilingus dangerous?” Puck asked quickly. “I mean, whoever she’s with at the time doesn’t have to go after anything but her clit, so I’d think that was as safe as fingers.”

Beth started squirming again, making little huffing noises and looking unhappy, and Quinn leaned to take her from Puck as Dr Royson said, “It’s a very bad idea because her partner would necessarily be breathing very close to her vagina, which would expose her to oral bacteria as well as risk air being introduced.”

“So I get to have almost no fun at all,” Quinn said with a sigh, offering her breast to Beth, who latched on and began to nurse hungrily. She looked over at Puck then, pouting. “And I was looking forward to it, too. I hardly remember the _one time_ I was with you.”

“Dean can work around it, momma,” Puck said with a smile, amused.

Dean let out a little laugh, nodding even though he was blushing just a bit because of the topic. “Yeah, I’ve got fingers and I know how to use ‘em.”

“Very well,” Puck agreed with a wicked smirk, making Quinn laugh.

“Shut up, you,” Dean said with a laugh as he reached out to punch Puck’s shoulder, feeling like his face was on fire.

“Just the truth, Deano,” Puck said, smirking at Dean.

“You don’t have to say it in front of the _doc_ though, you dumbass,” Dean pointed out, still blushing.

“Eh, she doesn’t care,” Puck said cheerfully, looking at the doctor. “Do you, ma’am?”

“It’s none of my business,” Dr Royson replied, even though she was looking kind of confused.

Quinn watched Dean a moment longer, grinning, and then looked up at the doctor again. “What about other types of sex?”

Dr Royson stared at Quinn for a moment before she said primly, “If you’re referring to fellatio, there is no reason you might need to refrain from that.”

“What about anal sex?” Quinn asked, blushing suddenly.

“Definitely not,” Dr Royson said quickly, shaking her head. “There’s a high likelihood it would cause you problems.”

Quinn looked over at Dean, still blushing. “Well, at least I get to do things to _you_ finally. I still have to act like a nun.”

“Anything you want,” Dean agreed, amused. “I’m all yours.”

“Well, mostly,” Puck said, smirking at Quinn. “I saw him first, momma.”

Quinn giggled and teased, “If you borrow my boyfriend, I want to watch.”

“Maybe,” Puck said cheerfully, smirking as he looked over at Dean. “I think we can probably talk him into that if we ask _really_ nice.”

Dean laughed, feeling his face heating up even more as Quinn gave him a hopeful look, grinning. “Please?”

“Talk to Kurt,” Dean said after a moment, letting out a little embarrassed laugh. “He’s the shy one.”

“I think I’m done here,” Dr Royson said quickly then, and when Dean looked at her in surprise he saw that she looked a little freaked out. “I’ll have the nurse bring you a packet detailing everything you shouldn’t do for the next four to six weeks.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Kurt said quickly, blushing red well past the collar of his shirt. “I’ll make sure they all read it and follow the rules.”

Dr Royson started towards the door quickly, still looking disturbed. “Good luck with that.” She left the room without waiting for anyone to reply, pulling the door closed firmly behind her.

Quinn started giggling, looking at Puck. “We are so bad.”

Puck smirked at her, hazel eyes sparkling. “But we’re fun.”

“I think you traumatized the poor woman,” Kurt said, watching them with his lips pursed almost as if he was annoyed. “And possibly me as well. A threesome is one thing, but all four of us together in one bed would be nothing short of frightening.” His lips twitched and he added, “Not to mention illegal because _three_ of us are underage.”

Quinn giggled and looked at Kurt. “Aww, sweetie, you know I won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to do. I know you’re afraid of girl parts.”

“I am _not_ afraid of them,” Kurt protested quickly. “I just prefer to _avoid_ them, thank you very much.”

Puck grinned at Kurt, teasing, “Have you ever even _seen_ girl parts, babe?”

“Yes, I have,” Kurt said with a soft snort. “I watched birthing videos in lamaze _and_ with you, Noah, and then I was in the delivery room right next to you, or have you forgotten that already?”

Puck laughed. “Okay, yeah, that was pretty bad.” He looked at Quinn. “There was blood everywhere and Beth was _moving_ before she was even out. It made me think of that scene in that movie where the alien baby claws it’s way out of the woman’s body.”

Quinn started giggling again as Dean snickered and said, “The looks on their faces were priceless, beautiful. I thought they’d both pass out right there, they were so pale, and then all of a sudden they cringed away and hid their faces like little girls at a horror flick. All that was missing was the shrieking.”

“Dude, that was when Beth’s head popped out all bloody and squished and smeared with that nasty stuff that was all over her,” Puck said as he looked at Dean, a little wide-eyed at the memory. “It was _freaky_.”

“What did you think she was gonna do, dumbass?” Dean asked, laughing. “Just appear all neat and clean and ready to cuddle?”

“I didn’t think it’d be like that!” Puck said, letting out a little laugh. “The video Kurt made me watch wasn’t bloody at all, and the kid just kind of oozed out.”

“The woman in the video had an easier time of it,” Kurt agreed, amused. “But she had a much slower delivery than Quinn did, and it was her third child.”

Quinn giggled, looking down at Beth as she gently tugged her nipple away from the baby and then switched her to her other breast. “Well, nobody has to worry about me _ever_ having another child. Beth is _it_ for me.”

“Until you get drunk again,” Puck teased, watching Quinn and Beth with a grin.

Quinn laughed. “Not ever! Not with a guy, at least.”

Dean snickered. “Gonna stick to girls after I drive out of town, huh?”

Quinn grinned at him, nodding. “And my girls are going to do the same thing once Sammy’s gone. We might even move in together somewhere.”

“I happen to know of someplace cheap that’ll be available,” Dean said, grinning. “The trailer me and Sam are renting isn’t all that great, but it’s furnished, the landlord’s nice, and there’s no neighbors close enough to care if you and your girls want to sunbathe topless.”

“Plus it’s not far from Kurt’s place,” Puck pointed out, grinning. “ _And_ there’s a field of horses out back.”

Quinn looked surprised and pleased. “I’ll have to talk to Santana about it when I call her later. That sounds really nice, especially the horses. I miss being around them.”

“The rent’s only a couple hundred a month, and the power bill’s not too bad either,” Dean said, grinning as he wondered when Quinn had ever been around horses. “It’s got two bedrooms with their own bathrooms and all the appliances, even a washer and dryer.”

Quinn beamed at him. “And Santana’s been there, so she’ll know exactly where I’m talking about when I ask her what she thinks.” She looked towards Kurt then, adding, “Could you please pass that Denny’s bag, sweetie? I’m starving.”

“Didn’t you eat breakfast?” Kurt asked as he reached for the bag, taking out the cardboard container inside and opening it before he put it on the bed near Quinn’s knee.

Quinn settled Beth carefully in one arm and then reached for the bacon, which was coated with toffee-like melted brown sugar. “It was _nasty_. Dry toast and plain oatmeal.”

Puck wrinkled his nose. “Eww.”

“I know, right?” Quinn said with a little laugh, and then she was munching on a slice of the sticky, candy-coated bacon with a low happy moan.

Puck grinned wickedly at Quinn, teasing, “Been a long time since I heard you make _that_ noise.”

Quinn laughed, blushing as she elbowed him.

 

~*~

 

After Beth had been fed and changed – and Dean was _never_ going to forget the hilarity of Quinn coercing Kurt into changing his first diaper – Beth went back to the nursery, and Quinn insisted that they all go out into one of the courtyards so she could see something besides her room.

Puck had brought his guitar along when they went to the nurses’ desk to ask Sharon if there was a courtyard where they wouldn’t bother anyone by singing, and Sharon had shown them the way to a small interior courtyard not too far from the nursery. Sharon had given them the okay to play and sing if they wanted to and assured them that she hardly ever saw anyone using the courtyard now that it was posted as a smoke-free environment. She had barely gone back into the hospital before Puck began to pick out a tune, and Quinn was smiling happily as she turned to Dean.

“Sit down,” Quinn ordered, pointing at the bench where Kurt had already taken a seat, very close to the small patch of lush grass Puck was sitting on.

Dean laughed and sat down next to Kurt, and then Quinn sat down on the bench at Dean’s other side, flinching a bit as she lifted up off the bench quickly and then tried again more gingerly. She sighed in relief as she sat just the right way that time, looking happy as she relaxed against Dean’s side. Dean put his arm around Quinn just as Puck finished the instrumental introduction of a song Dean knew well. He had owned several cassettes of the album over the years, even though Sam always made fun of him for liking Bon Jovi.

Puck began to sing after a few moments, looking up at Kurt with a sweet, loving smile. “ _It's hard for me to say the things, I want to say sometimes._ ” Kurt smiled at Puck, his blue eyes shining with love as he stared into Puck’s eyes, listening to him sing. _“There's no one here but you and me, and that broken old street light. Lock the doors, leave the world outside. All I've got to give to you are these five words and I—“_

Dean joined in for the chorus, singing along with Puck as he put his other arm around Kurt, glancing at Kurt to give him a soft smile. “ _Thank you for loving me.”_ Kurt smiled back at Dean and shifted to lean against Dean’s side, blue eyes sparkling as he looked back down at Puck to watch him sing. “ _For being my eyes when I couldn't see, for parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for loving me_.”

Puck went on alone when the next verse began, singing softly with his love for Kurt bright and shining in his hazel eyes. “ _I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you_. _When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue. Cross my heart, I wear no disguise. If I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies_.”

Dean joined Puck for the chorus again then and he was a bit surprised that Quinn joined in too, making him give Quinn a smile that she returned happily as they looked into each other’s eyes and sang. “ _Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see, for parting my lips when I couldn't breathe._ ” Kurt joined them then and Dean glanced at him in surprise, Kurt’s higher voice blending in perfectly with them as they all sang, _“Thank you for loving me.”_

“ _You pick me up when I fall down_ ,” Puck went on alone, grinning. “ _You ring the bell before they count me out, yeah. If I was drowning you would part the sea, and risk your own life to rescue me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_.” He played the instrumental solo, nodding with the beat of the song, and then began to sing again. “ _Lock the doors, leave the world outside. All I've got to give to you are these five words and I—“_

They all joined in together again for the last chorus, their voices blending into a four-part harmony that Dean knew wasn’t as simple as they made it seem. Dean was very glad that the other three were so good that they made it easy for him to harmonize with them as he watched Puck sing, sitting on the bench with his arms around Kurt and Quinn. “ _Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes, oh… when I couldn't see. You parted my lips, when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me. When I couldn't fly, oh... you gave me wings. You parted my lips, when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me_.”

“ _Thank you for loving me,”_ Puck went on alone, smiling and looking into Kurt’s eyes. “ _Thank you for loving me...  Oh, for loving me_.” He let the music trail off then, and Kurt was just starting to stand to move towards Puck when someone started applauding behind them.

Dean turned his head quickly to look towards the applause to see Melanie was standing at the door that led back into the hospital, beaming. “That was just beautiful!” She started towards them as she went on. “Sharon told me you were here with a guitar so I came to ask a favor, but I didn’t expect you to be so good! Are the four of you in a group together or something?”

“Thanks,” Puck said with a grin, pleased. “We’re part of one of the show choirs that competed at Regionals yesterday.”

“Our choir took second place,” Kurt added, beaming and looking very happy as he settled against Dean’s side again.

“It should have been first,” Dean said then, snorting. “I still say the judges weren’t impartial. We were _great_.”

Quinn laughed and poked Dean in the side, teasing, “And so very modest.”

Dean did the only mature thing and stuck his tongue out at Quinn, making the others all laugh.

“What’d you need us to do, ma’am?” Puck asked after a moment, grinning up at Melanie.

“Well, when Sharon told me you were going to play and sing out here,” Melanie said replied with a smile, “I wondered if perhaps you would sing for the children in the pediatric ward instead. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it much more than a few bushes will.”

Puck looked at the others, smiling and looking pleased. “I haven’t got a problem with it, do you?”

Quinn shook her head, beaming. “I think it sounds like fun.”

Kurt stood up, nodding as he moved to offer Puck his hand. “And it’ll mean a lot to the kids, I’m sure.”

“Oh yes,” Melanie said quickly, beaming as Kurt pulled Puck to his feet. “They’ll feel very special, getting a private performance from such talented young people.”

Dean grinned and stood up, offering Quinn his hands to help her to her feet. “Well then, what are we waitin’ for?”

“Me, I think,” Quinn said with a little laugh, taking Dean’s hands to let him help her up. She flinched only a little as she stood, looking a bit relieved and rueful as she added, “I’ll be glad to have somewhere _soft_ to sit again.”

Dean snickered, sliding his arm around her and pulling her close to his side as he teased, “I just bet you will, beautiful.”

Quinn put her arm around him, amused as she looked up at him. “Next time all the seats are hard, I’m sitting in your lap.”

“Lucky me,” Dean said, smirking at her.

Puck laughed, still holding Kurt’s hand as he moved his guitar around to his back and grinned at Melanie. “Lead the way, ma’am.”

Melanie beamed and turned to head back into the hospital. “The pediatric ward is just down the next hall, it’s not far at all. This will mean so much to the children, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Kurt said quickly, smiling happily as they all followed her. “We love to sing.”

“Especially for an appreciative audience,” Puck added, grinning widely.

“You’ll definitely have that,” Melanie promised as she opened the door, holding it for them follow her inside and beaming. “There are seven children staying with us right now, and there’s sure to be a few parents and siblings around as well.”

Kurt looked much less happy at that news as he walked into the hospital corridor again, and Dean was sure that he was remembering the Italian restaurant they went to the night before. Children weren’t very likely to be cruel to Kurt because he was gay, especially not when Kurt was there to sing for them, but adults often didn’t hesitate to treat him badly just because he was obviously queer.

Puck glanced at Kurt, his grin fading away before he looked at Melanie again, asking, “Are you sure they’ll be alright with us being there, ma’am?” Melanie gave him a surprised look then and Puck moved to put his arm around Kurt, pulling Kurt in close to his side as he explained, “Kids aren’t usually a problem, but we aren’t particularly welcome company to a lot of older people. I’m not exactly the most clean-cut guy around, and being gay doesn’t help.”

“Everyone will be fine with you both,” Melanie said firmly. “And if they aren’t, then _they_ can just leave. I won’t have anyone robbing those children of a chance at a private performance by such a talented group of youngsters.”

Puck smiled, looking pleased as Kurt gave Melanie a sweet, shy smile. “Thank you, Melanie.”

Melanie patted Kurt on the arm, giving him a reassuring smile. “No thanks are necessary, sweetie.” She started down the hall then, adding, “Come along, it’s not far.”

Puck kissed Kurt’s cheek and started him moving after Melanie, and Dean and Quinn smiled at each other as they followed.

 

~*~

 

Dean was stretched out on Quinn’s hospital bed with her curled up against his side while they watched some chick flick – Dean hadn’t really paid attention when Quinn told him the name, and he had already forgotten it – when the door to Quinn’s room opened. Dean looked over at the door with a smile, expecting to see Puck and Kurt returning with Quinn’s dinner because they had been gone most of an hour, but instead Quinn’s mother slipped inside the room, stopping when she saw them on the bed.

“I ... didn’t think you would still have company,” Mrs Fabray said a bit hesitantly, and Dean was surprised by how sad she looked. “There are only a few minutes left until visiting hours are over.”

“Well, I do, Mother,” Quinn said quietly, and Dean wasn’t surprised that she was unhappy to see her mother. Quinn had told him about some of Mrs Fabray’s attempts to bribe her home that morning, delivered amongst a lot of tears and followed by a passive-aggressive guilt trip. Mrs Fabray had promised Quinn everything from a new car to having no curfew or rules to live by as long as she came home every night, and even offered Quinn a credit card with no spending limit on it, trying to buy her love. Dean wasn’t at all surprised that Quinn got angry instead of going for it. “What did you want?”

“I just wanted to say good night,” Mrs Fabray said softly, “and let you know I’ll be here around ten in the morning to take you home.”

“ _Dean_ is taking me home, Mother,” Quinn said firmly as she lifted her head to give her mother a level stare. “We’re _all_ heading back the same way we got here, together in his Impala.”

Dean gave Quinn a gentle squeeze with the arm he had around her shoulders, giving Mrs Fabray a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, ma’am. We’ve already got a carseat for Beth and I’m a very good driver. We should get into Lima around lunch time if they let Quinn go at nine like they said they will.”

Dean felt sorry for Mrs Fabray and thought she really did regret how she had let Quinn go so easily. He hoped she and Quinn could find some kind of middle ground between them so they could be a family again before he had to leave. Quinn was tired of relying on Puck for everything, but she just couldn’t figure out a way she could work, attend school, _and_ help take care of Beth, so Dean figured that made it important to fix things between Quinn and her mom. Quinn wouldn’t have to worry about supporting herself or Beth anymore once she was letting her mother pay her bills again, which would take a lot of pressure off Quinn _and_ Puck and let them both have a more normal life. Mrs Fabray was loaded, not her soon to be ex husband, and Dean was sure the woman would be glad to throw as much money at Quinn as Quinn would accept, if only to try and make up for what she had done when Quinn got pregnant.

“Oh,” Mrs Fabray said quietly. She just stared at them for a few moments before she added, “I didn’t know your friends were staying to take you home again.”

“Of course they stayed,” Quinn said with a sigh, laying her head back on Dean’s chest as she went back to watching the movie. “They’re our _family_ and they would never leave me _or_ Beth in a strange place with no one to care about us.”

“I was here, Quinn,” Mrs Fabray said softly. “I care.”

“You care when I do what you want me to do,” Quinn agreed, glancing over at her mother. “And when I argue with you, you try to lecture me like I’m still twelve, then try to buy me.” She looked back at the movie. “I’m an adult now, Mother, not the little girl you and Daddy threw out because she made a mistake. I had to grow up and learn to take care of myself, and I won’t go back to being treated like a child.”

“I’ve told you I’m sorry over and over,” Mrs Fabray said quietly, and she looked to Dean like she might start crying at any moment. “I was afraid to go against your father. You _know_ how he is.”

“I know that when it was something _you_ cared about, you evidently had no problem kicking him out,” Quinn said pointedly, looking over at her mother again. “You stood up to him for having an affair, but when I needed you it wasn’t that important. You just looked away and let him take away my car and my bank account and throw me out on the street, pregnant and scared and forced to rely on the kindness of strangers.” She turned back to the movie. “You’ll just have to forgive me for not being overjoyed that you suddenly care about me again now that I’m not pregnant anymore.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?” Mrs Fabray asked, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Just go home, Mother,” Quinn said tiredly. “I’ve had a long weekend and I just don’t have the energy to try and talk to you right now.”

Dean knew how true that was. Quinn had tried hard to hide it, but she had tired easily that day, and her mood had fallen right along with her energy level. Dean and Kurt had both tried talking her into taking a nap, but she had refused the idea, insisting she had done nothing but sleep when they weren’t around, even though Dean had his doubts about that. There was a crossword puzzle book by Quinn’s bed that was nearly completed, and Dean kind of doubted it had been that way when Quinn packed it.

Mrs Fabray inhaled slowly and then let it out, nodding. “Alright, sweetheart. When you’re ready to talk to me again—“

Quinn cut her off, still sounding tired as she finished for her, “I know where you live. Now please, leave me alone.”

“Whatever you want, Quinny,” Mrs Fabray said quietly, looking at Quinn for a long moment before she looked at Dean. “Take care of her, please?”

“You’ve got my word, ma’am,” Dean said quietly, giving Mrs Fabray a smile even though he was strongly reminded of the way John had told Puck to take care of him. “She’ll be safe staying with me.”

“And after you’re gone?” Mrs Fabray asked quietly. “Where will she go then? She mentioned that you’re moving soon.”

“She’ll still have Puck and Kurt, and Kurt’s parents, who all consider her and Beth as part of the family,” Dean reminded Mrs Fabray gently. “Not to mention Santana and Brittany, and everyone else in Glee. She’s got plenty of people who love her and will keep her safe.”

“They can’t do worse than you did, Mother,” Quinn said quietly, not looking at her mother. “At least none of _them_ turned their back on me for making one stupid, _drunken_ mistake.”

Mrs Fabray flinched, turning towards the door. “Good night to you both.”

Quinn ignored her mother, but after a moment Dean said quietly, “Good night, ma’am. Drive safe.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Mrs Fabray said quietly, looking back at him. “Have a nice trip home tomorrow.”

Dean nodded. “We will, ma’am.”

Mrs Fabray gave Dean a watery smile and then turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Dean looked at Quinn then, wanting to see her face, but the way she was laying he could only see the top of her head. He shifted the arm he had around her, starting to stroke her upper arm slowly with that hand as he murmured, “You okay, sweetheart?”

Quinn was still and quiet for a few minutes, and he was just starting to think she had fallen asleep when she said finally, “I think so.” She lifted her head to look at him, her brown eyes dark and tired but calm. “I should have done that yesterday and made her leave then.”

Dean smiled and lifted his free hand, stroking her hair back from her face gently. “You weren’t ready to do that yet yesterday.”

Quinn smiled. “No, I guess not.”

The door opened again and Puck walked in with a familiar-looking take-out drink in one hand, looking over his shoulder with a very confused expression. Kurt followed Puck into the room with a covered aluminum container in his hands, waiting for Puck to close the door before he asked with a similarly confused look, “Have pigs started to fly and no one told me?”

Puck let out a little laugh, nodding. “Good question!”

Dean chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows as Quinn sat up next to him. “What happened?” Quinn asked, reaching for the remote to mute the movie.

“Your mother just practically _tackled_ Noah to hug him and tell him thank you,” Kurt said then, still looking a bit confused as he walked over to put the container he was carrying on the table at the foot of Quinn’s bed. “She didn’t even say what for, and then she took off down the hall like the hounds of hell were at her heels.”

Dean snickered, sitting up and swinging one foot off the bed to drop it to the floor, leaving the other leg bent sideways in front of him as he watched Kurt moving the hospital table closer to Quinn so she could eat.

“It’s about time,” Quinn said with a snort, looking interestedly at the foil-covered dish even though she was exhausted. “What did you bring me? It smells delicious.”

Kurt smiled and situated the table in front of Quinn, adjusting the height so she would be able to eat comfortably off of it, and then he began to remove the foil cover with easy efficiency. “Your favorites, of course.” He pulled the foil away with a flourish finally, smirking as he revealed chicken and fries both covered in cheese and bacon with a wedge of some kind of pie in a plastic container in one corner. “Alice Springs Chicken with cheese fries and a slice of cheesecake with raspberry sauce.”

“Oh, you do love me,” Quinn said softly, beaming at Kurt. “It’s perfect.”

“Of course it is, sweetie,” Kurt said, still smirking. “I do pay attention to what you like.” He kissed her cheek and then gave her a sweet smile. “I wish we could stay, but it’s already after visiting hours and Melanie says she can’t let us bend the rules for long. Her supervisor will be coming on duty in a few minutes.”

Quinn made a face even as she reached for the plastic fork tucked into her take-out container. “I know, but only one more night and then I don’t have to be alone ever again unless I _want_ to be.”

They had decided to move Quinn’s things to Dean’s house the next day, since they would have to miss a day of school anyway. Nancy had told Puck on the phone earlier in the afternoon that she wanted Quinn out if Beth wouldn’t be raised kosher, and Puck had gotten so angry that he told his mother not to expect him home any time soon before he hung up on her. Nancy had tried to call Puck at least a dozen times that Dean knew of since then, until Puck had finally turned off his phone.

Puck didn’t want to talk to his mom while he was angry enough to say things he didn’t mean, so he intended to avoid her for the next few days. Burt and Carole had already agreed that Puck could stay with Kurt and Beth as long as he needed to, and Dean was pretty sure that Puck had no intention of sleeping anywhere else unless Kurt went with him. Puck loved his mom and his little sister and Dean was sure he’d be spending a lot of time at their home once he and Nancy both cooled off, but Dean was also sure Puck would never go back to sleeping alone when he knew he could be with Kurt instead.

Dean and Sam would be the ones to take Quinn to get her things, and while they were there they were going to get some of Puck’s things for him, mostly his clothes. Quinn didn’t have much to move besides Beth’s things, her own clothes, a small portable stereo, and a computer that doubled as her television, so it wouldn’t take them very long to pack her things. Dean was expecting Nancy to make some kind of a scene, but he figured that between him and Sam they could keep it under control. Puck said that Nancy wouldn’t be mean to Quinn with witnesses there to see it – much the way John could pretend to be super-dad in public, Dean was sure – so they didn’t expect too much trouble.

“At least for the next month,” Dean agreed, smiling. “It won’t take us long to get you moved into my place.”

Quinn turned to look at Dean, smiling. “Because you’re the sweetest boyfriend _ever_.” She leaned towards him, obviously wanting a kiss, and Dean was quick to oblige, kissing her lovingly until she finally pulled away again to give him a sweet, happy smile. “I’m looking forward to telling you goodnight and not having to watch you leave, even if I’m not allowed to have any fun with you.”

“Me too, beautiful,” Dean agreed with a soft smile, leaning to kiss her again before he stood to move towards the door. “We’ll be here bright and early in the morning.”

“Nine!” Quinn said quickly, smiling. “I get out of solitary confinement at nine.”

Puck snickered, moving around the bed to put the drink he was holding on the table in front of Quinn with a wide grin. “Who else loves you, momma?”

“You do!” Quinn laughed softly and lifted her arms towards Puck. “And for a Java Chiller, you get a _hug_!”

Puck laughed and leaned down to hug her, kissing her cheek. “Just don’t hold on too long, or you’ll make Kurt jealous.”

Kurt laughed, moving over to where Puck’s guitar was sitting propped up against the wall in the corner of the room. “There isn’t the slightest chance of that, Noah. Just so you know.”

Puck let go of Quinn to turn back towards Kurt with a grin. “You don’t care if I hug pretty women?”

“I don’t care if you hug _Quinn_ ,” Kurt corrected, amused as he started towards the door. “She has a free pass to do anything with you that she sees fit, as long as you’re both sober.”

Dean snickered at that while Quinn sipped at her coffee drink, giggling, but Puck looked surprised. “Seriously, baby?” Puck asked, moving after Kurt as he reached for his guitar.

“Yes, seriously,” Kurt said with an amused smile for Puck as he let him take the Gibson. “She has good judgment and I trust her completely, as long as she hasn’t been drinking.” He smiled at Quinn. “Good night, sweetheart.”

Quinn swallowed and then said with an impish smile, “Good night! Have fun with my boyfriend.”

Kurt blushed as he turned to go, reaching for the door. “I’m very sure we will.”

“Someone should,” Quinn said with a laugh. “He’s much too sexy to make him do without.”

Kurt just laughed and walked out into the hall, and Puck snickered as he paused at the door to look back at Quinn. “Night, momma.”

“G’night, daddy,” Quinn said teasingly, making Puck laugh as he turned to walk out of the room.

Dean smiled at Quinn, asking quietly, “You’ve got my number if you need anything, right?”

Quinn nodded, giving him a sweet smile. “I’ll call if I do, I promise.”

“Even if you just get lonely and want to talk,” Dean said, moving back to the bed to put one knee on it so he could lean towards her, smiling softly. “I won’t mind, beautiful.”

Quinn reached out to put her hand on the back of his neck, tugging him a little closer with a smile. “You _are_ the sweetest guy I ever dated,” she murmured, and then she was kissing him again, slow and sweet. She let go of him after a few minutes, pulling away as she said softly, “Good night, honey.”

“Night, sweetheart,” Dean replied with a smile, kissing her forehead before he turned away and walked to the door.

Kurt and Puck were nowhere in sight when he got out into the hall, so he closed Quinn’s door quietly and began to walk towards the nursery, sure that was where he would find them. He rounded the corner a few moments later and grinned when he saw them, congratulating himself on knowing them so well as he slowed down to give them a few more moments.

Puck was holding Kurt in his arms with Kurt leaning back against his chest, both of them smiling softly as they stared at Beth. Puck’s Gibson was slung neck-down across his back to free up his hands, and Dean figured that there was a better than even chance Puck would play it on their way to find something for dinner. Kurt wanted to drive, which meant Dean would be in the middle because Puck really _couldn’t_ keep his hands to himself when Kurt drove. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t so dangerous. Puck could drive just fine while someone felt him up – Kurt had tried it to give him a little of his own medicine, and he was very nonplussed when it backfired – but Kurt had a habit of closing his eyes and ending up in the next lane.

Dean reached Puck and Kurt then, not really even thinking about it as he stopped by them with one hand on Puck’s lower back, smiling at them. “Ready to go?” he murmured softly.

Puck took one arm from around Kurt to put it around Dean instead, tugging him closer without saying anything, and Kurt smiled as he turned and did the same, leaning to kiss Dean softly. Dean wrapped his arms around both of them with a soft pleased hum even though he was blushing because anyone could come down the hall and see them.

Kurt pulled away after a moment to give Dean a sweet smile, his blue eyes sparkling. “I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Quinn doesn’t care if you want to kiss me, baby,” he said softly. “She kind of wants to watch, even.”

“Which is why I didn’t want to do it in front of her,” Kurt said with a soft little laugh, blushing. “I don’t want to encourage her.”

Puck snickered, leaning to kiss Kurt and then Dean before he gave them both a squeeze as he grinned at Kurt. “I’m sorry, baby, but not letting her watch you kiss Dean isn’t going to make her forget she wants to watch him with us.”

Dean snickered, nodding. “What he said. She’s had the idea stuck in her head for a couple weeks now.” He let out a little laugh. “She liked the idea before _I_ did, even.”

“I know,” Kurt said with a soft laugh of his own, pulling away to take each of them by the hand and start towards the exit. “I still don’t want to encourage her, though. I feel guilty enough about what I’m doing with her boyfriend without doing it in front of her.”

“She doesn’t see it like that, babe,” Puck said, amused as he gave Beth’s sleeping face one last glance.

“She figures that if anyone owns me, it’s Puck,” Dean admitted quietly, not quite looking at Kurt or Puck even though he could feel them both staring at him suddenly. He paused and then added, “And she and I won’t be doing anything sexy anyway. Just, y’know, so you know. Santana called a little while ago, and while they were talking she asked Quinn not to even fool around with me.”

“Is Santana going to dump Sam?” Kurt asked, and when Dean finally glanced at him he saw Puck had moved to walk with his arm around Kurt, who was leaning against Puck’s side as they walked, and they both were looking surprised.

“Santana has only actually fucked him once according to what she told Quinn tonight,” Dean said with a shrug. “She told Quinn they’re with Sammy because Brit thinks she loves him, and Santana doesn’t want to make Brit unhappy. Quinn agreed that Brit can keep fucking Sammy, but she told Santana that if she couldn’t fuck around with me, then Santana couldn’t have Sammy. Santana agreed that she’s not having sex with him again, but she’s going to be there sometimes when Brit does because Brit likes it that way, so Quinn is still going to live with me. We just won’t be doing anything past a little kissing.”

“Sam won’t be real happy about that,” Puck said, frowning slightly as they turned the corner closest to the nurses’ station.

“It’s not very fair to him,” Kurt agreed, also looking a little unhappy. “He really likes Santana.”

“I don’t think Sam will mind, really,” Dean disagreed, smiling and waving as he saw Melanie wave to them. “Sam’s crazy about Brit, but he’s kind of afraid of Santana, I think. She orders him around like he’s a lap dog.”

Kurt laughed softly, letting go of Dean’s hand to wave to Melanie and then looking back at Dean with a smile. “That _does_ sound like Santana, but she treats all her boyfriends that way, not just Sam.”

Puck snickered, nodding to Melanie with a warm smile before he looked back at Kurt and Dean. “She even ordered _me_ around, at least until she checked my credit score.”

Dean laughed. “She did _what_?”

“Stole my wallet one night and then got online and checked my credit score,” Puck said with a snort, grinning. “She dumped me the next day ‘cause my credit is too bad to suit her.”

Kurt laughed softly, looking amused. “I didn’t know that was why she dumped you. I thought it was because of what happened in celibacy club the last time you went.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “Mr ‘I Fucked Every Cougar In The County And Got Paid To Do It’ was in _celibacy club_?”

“At least I wasn’t _pregnant_ at the time, like Quinn!” Puck said, laughing.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Dude, that’s just all kinds of fucked up.” He laughed again and then looked at Kurt. “What happened the last time he went?”

Kurt smirked at Dean. “Well, according to Brit, they were doing an exercise where they had to dance with a balloon between them and prove that they weren’t getting too close.”

Puck laughed, smirking. “That _was_ fun.”

Kurt gave him a fond look, amused, then looked back at Dean. “Noah was dancing with Santana, of course, and from what Brittany said later, he was so good at moving his hips that he managed to get Santana off without ever popping the balloon that was between them.”

Dean laughed, looking at Puck, who was smirking and smug. “She kept pretending she thought it was nasty, but she didn’t really try to get away until _after_ she came.”

Dean snickered as Kurt gave Puck a little smirk, adding, “Brittany said that Jacob tried to copy you during the next meeting and Santana made Quinn kick him out of the club because he came in his pants.”

Puck snickered. “I don’t doubt it. He was always moaning about how he was going to kill himself ‘cause he was horny all the time and getting close to girls made him ‘arrive early’.”

“Dude actually said that?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Oh yeah! He was always asking me and Finn for advice while we waited for the girls to let us all into the celibacy club meetings,” Puck said, laughing. “He kind of worshipped us ‘cause we were dating Cheerios then.”

Kurt laughed. “Asking Finn for advice on how not to ‘arrive early’ is like asking Dean for advice on how not to love classic cars.”

Puck snickered, nodding. “Dude _still_ has a hair trigger, even though Rachel’s been working on him for weeks now. She makes him jerk off before she’ll go anywhere with him because she says otherwise she can’t trust him not to embarrass them both in public.”

Dean laughed. “That’s just sad.”

“But very true,” Kurt said, chuckling. “Rachel seems not to realize that if _she_ were to take care of it _for_ him he wouldn’t be so excited by the idea anymore, and he might stop embarrassing her so often.”

Puck snickered. “That makes too much sense for Rachel, babe. This _is_ the girl who made Finn come in his pants the first time he kissed her and somehow decided that meant he _hated_ her.”

Dean started laughing, moving to hold the door for Kurt and Puck to go outside as Kurt said, “She _can_ give Brittany a run for her money in the stupidity department if Finn is involved.”

Puck laughed, nodding. “And win, even.”

“Y’all are mean,” Dean said as he followed them towards the Impala, snickering.

“No, just refreshingly honest,” Kurt said cheerfully, making Puck and Dean both laugh again.

 

 


	14. FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains explicit underage sexual content.

 

Dean stroked Kurt’s hair soothingly later that night, licking his lips and wondering if they looked as swollen as they felt. He had never sucked anyone off while he was getting fucked before, but he had kind of loved it so he hoped whatever damage Puck had done fucking his mouth wasn’t as obvious as it felt. He wanted to do that again soon, and it would be hell if he had to avoid it so Sam wouldn’t ask questions.

The room was dark except for the light coming from the bathroom, which had been the only light Kurt left on when they got into bed most of two hours earlier. Kurt and Puck had made definite plans for the evening while they were getting Quinn’s dinner, but Dean had soon found himself between them anyway. Kurt had wanted Puck to fuck him again and then let him watch Puck with Dean, but it had only taken Puck a few moments of fingering Kurt to find out Kurt was sore from the night before. Puck refused to make it any worse, so Kurt was stuck with topping for at least a few days before Puck would let him try again.

Kurt had pouted about it until Puck reminded him how much Kurt had liked fucking him that morning, and how much Dean loved to bottom, and Kurt had quickly decided to enjoy the change in plans. Kurt had insisted that Puck be the one to fuck Dean first, and Puck and Dean had agreed easily enough. Puck had driven Dean half out of his mind by fucking him slow and gentle while Kurt made out with Dean and explored his body with lips and teeth, and then Dean had ended up on his knees, sucking Puck’s cock while Kurt fucked him harder than Dean ever would have believed him capable of. Kurt was stronger than he looked and he had excellent control despite his lack of experience in bed.

Kurt was curled up against Dean’s chest, and his arms tightened a bit around Dean’s waist to keep him close as their breathing finally seemed to even out. They had both been breathless when they finally collapsed to the bed, and Kurt had been shaking like a leaf as well, which was why Dean had ended up holding him while he stroked Kurt’s hair.

The bed dipped behind Dean and then Puck was pressing close to Dean’s back, kissing Dean’s shoulder before he murmured, “You’re gonna have to lay back for a minute, baby, so I can clean you up.”

Kurt pulled away from Dean to give Puck a soft little smile, blushing as he rolled to his back. “A shower would probably be a better idea, as sweaty as we are.”

“Sweating’s good for you,” Puck said with a grin, leaning over Dean to kiss Kurt before he started to use a washrag to clean Kurt up.

Kurt blushed as he watched Puck clean up the smears of lube and semen on his skin with a soft look in his eyes that made Dean smile. “So are showers, and then I wouldn’t be quite so sweaty.”

“That wouldn’t help the sheets, though,” Puck pointed out, amused as he finished cleaning Kurt up. “If you shower, you’ll still just have to get back in a sweaty bed.”

Kurt made a face. “True, which would be worse than being all sweaty to begin with.”

Puck chuckled and nodded. “Which is why I got a rag.” He turned his attention to Dean, giving him a gentle smile as he murmured, “You next, babe. On your back and open up.”

Dean pulled one knee up to his chest, rolling onto his back to give Puck easier access despite the way he was blushing. “I could have done it myself.”

“I know,” Puck said quietly, his free hand stroking along Dean’s upraised thigh as he ran the warm washcloth over Dean’s ass, wiping away the lube that slicked his skin. He moved on to Dean’s cock and balls after a few moments, lingering over cleaning Dean up even though he didn’t really need it that badly, staring into Dean’s eyes as he finally whispered, “I kind of like that you’ll let me do this for you, though.”

Dean felt his face heating up more even though he smiled. “I’ll let you do anything you want to do to me.”

Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean, languidly exploring his mouth as he stroked the washrag slowly up over Dean’s belly and chest, and then Puck finally pulled back to whisper almost soundlessly against his lips, “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean blushed further and kissed Puck again instead of trying to answer, letting go of his leg as he moved to wrap his arms around Puck, who let out a low purring growl as he deepened the kiss a little. Kurt’s hand slid across Dean’s chest to take the washrag and then Dean heard it hit the tile floor in the bathroom with a wet splat a moment later, but he didn’t try to pull away from Puck. He loved having Puck leaning over him, pressing him down against the bed while he got lost in the feel of Puck’s muscular body and slow, sweet kisses, his senses filled with the scents of sweat and sex and Old Spice mingled with cinnamon and that expensive cologne Kurt wore.

Puck pulled away after a few minutes and then Kurt was pulling Dean towards him as he leaned in to kiss him, moaning softly into Dean’s mouth when Dean deepened the kiss. Dean rolled towards Kurt, pulling Kurt against his chest again, and Kurt pressed in close as they kissed for a few minutes, tongues sliding wetly together while Dean explored Kurt’s mouth much as Puck had just done to him.

Kurt was the first to pull away, breathing hard as he whispered, “Love you.” He kissed Dean again softly and then shifted to tuck his head under Dean’s chin, curling up close to his chest with a soft happy hum as Dean gave him a squeeze.

Puck pulled the sheet up over them and then settled against Dean’s back, wrapping his arms around Dean to hold him tightly as he murmured, “We _both_ love you, Dean, and we don’t want you trying to stay away, thinking we need time alone once we get home.”

Dean flushed, shifting slightly because he had thought quite a bit about doing just that, especially since Quinn would be living with him.

“It’s not going to be easy," Puck added, "but we’re _going_ to make time to be with you without Sam catching on.” He kissed Dean’s shoulder softly, then whispered, “Please don’t pull away from us until you have to.”

“I won’t,” Dean murmured softly. He shouldn’t want them, shouldn’t want to let them have as much as he had to give, but that didn’t stop it from being the way he felt. It scared him to realize that he would do _anything_ for them, and he closed his eyes as he swallowed hard, embarrassed by the way he was suddenly trembling.

“Promise us,” Kurt murmured, kissing Dean’s chest as his arms tightened around Dean’s waist a little more, and Dean could hear the concern in Kurt’s voice even though he couldn’t see his face.

“I promise,” Dean whispered, giving Kurt a squeeze as he kissed Kurt’s hair. “I’ll be with you both as much as I can, as long as I can.”

“Thank you,” Puck whispered into his ear, kissing the soft hollow below it before he settled in against Dean’s back and relaxed, lips brushing against the nape of Dean’s neck in another soft kiss.

Dean moved one hand to run it along the arm Puck had so tight around him, whispering into Kurt’s hair, “I’m the one who should be thanking you.” He paused, swallowing hard again and then admitted softly, “I love you both more than anyone I ever knew except Sammy.”

“Then stop trying to do what you think is best for us and just let us love you,” Kurt murmured, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s chest slowly as his arm tightened around Dean a little more.

“I will,” Dean agreed softly. “I’m yours until I have to leave, if you want me.”

“We do,” Puck whispered as he grabbed Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together against Dean’s belly as he kissed Dean’s shoulder again. “Get some sleep, babe,” he added softly after a moment, his tone gentle and loving.

Kurt kissed Dean’s chest softly again before he whispered, “We’ve got you, sweetheart, and we’re not letting you go, not yet.”

Dean closed his eyes, taking a soft shuddering breath as he tried to make himself relax, trying not to think about what the future held for him. He had a few more weeks to enjoy the taste of heaven he had found in Lima, and he intended to do his best not to let the hell that waited for him after he left ruin even a minute of it.

He had no idea how he’d ever be able to go back to fucking random girls in storage closets and back seats.

 

~*~

 

“I’m getting my tubes tied in _knots_ as soon as I’m eighteen, I swear.”

Dean snickered, looking away from the road at Quinn, who was obviously annoyed as she shifted carefully in the seat again. “I don’t blame you, sweetheart.”

They were already about an hour out of Indianapolis, and Quinn had been getting steadily unhappier as they went because she was so uncomfortable. The local painkillers she had been given to ease the pain after the rough delivery had long ago worn off, and the Tylenol that the nurses gave her afterwards didn’t really help at all according to Quinn, especially if she tried to sit down on a hard surface. The Impala’s front seat seemed to be just exactly the wrong thing for her to sit on as sore as she was, and her temper was getting shorter by the minute, not that it had been especially long that morning to begin with.

“It’s so unfair that I had sex _once_ and I’m going to be paying for it for the rest of my life,” Quinn complained, scowling. “I don’t even remember if I liked it!”

Dean grinned. “You had sex with _Puck_ , sweetheart. You liked it, trust me on that.”

“It’s not even a little bit fair that _you_ can have sex all you want, either.” Quinn gave Dean a dirty look. “The world would be a completely different place if men could get pregnant too.”

“I’d still never be one of them,” Dean said, laughing even as he blushed. “ _Nobody_ gets near my ass without a condom, no matter how drunk I am.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up!” She let out a little annoyed huff, and then added with another scowl, “Smartass.”

Puck was smirking as he leaned forward over the back of the seat behind Dean, offering Quinn a pillow. “Try sitting on this, momma.”

Quinn blinked and then gave Puck a sudden relieved smile. “You’re a genius.” She kissed him soundly, grabbing the pillow and half-standing in the car to put the pillow in the seat by Dean, her teeth clenching as the way she moved set off another stab of pain. She sat back down on the pillow a bit gingerly, letting out a relieved noise when she managed to get settled at least mostly comfortably. “Oh god. So much better.” She shifted to pull her feet up into the seat, settling closer to Dean as she looked back over the seat at Puck. “I’m glad _one_ of us is using their brain this morning. Beth would be in trouble if she had to count on me to do all the thinking today.”

Dean chuckled and put his arm around Quinn, giving her shoulders a squeeze as he murmured, “You would have thought of it eventually.”

Quinn looked back at Dean, smiling wryly. “Like I thought of my bag, at the hospital? Ten minutes _after_ we pulled out of the parking lot?”

Dean snickered. “You had Bethy on the way out, beautiful. You were distracted.”

“It’s perfectly normal to be feeling a little scatterbrained right now, sweetie,” Kurt added, reaching over the seat to pat Quinn’s shoulder. “Your hormones are going to be crazy for weeks, trying to get back to normal.”

Quinn made a face. “I know, I got the lecture this morning from Sharon.” She rolled her eyes and then parroted in a sickly-sweet tone, “ _’You’re going to be experiencing some mood swings, honey, but it’s nothing to worry about. Just try to relax and remember that your friends all want to take care of you, and you’ll be fine_.’” She snorted. “I don’t need taken care of.”

“Except when you do,” Puck pointed out, and Dean wasn’t even a little surprised when he glanced in the rear view mirror to see that Puck was grinning. “Like when you wake up so angry you scare the candy striper who tried to bring you breakfast.”

Dean glanced at Quinn and then quickly looked back at the road again, fighting hard not to laugh at the look on her face. Sharon had told them that Quinn made the girl cry, and very nearly threw her breakfast at the girl, too.

“She brought me oatmeal again,” Quinn said, torn between being sheepish and annoyed at the memory. “And it was _cold_ with no butter or brown sugar or _anything_. I didn’t even get the dry toast or the jello they gave me yesterday!”

“Uh, huh.” Puck snickered. “Sweetheart, do you remember when you kneed me in the balls for telling you that you were _gorgeous_ a few weeks before you got pregnant?”

Quinn giggled suddenly. “I had PMS from _hell_ that day. You limped for two days, and I felt so bad.”

“And I was sore for more than a week,” Puck added with a laugh, making Dean and Kurt both snicker while Quinn giggled again. “Do you remember how you dealt with the hormones then?”

“Chocolate-hazelnut Java Chillers,” Quinn said promptly, still giggling. “I _lived on them_ for three or four days every month. Chocolate and caffeine did wonders when I wanted to kill people.”

“There we go then,” Dean said, still snickering. “Start keeping an eye out for the next Sonic, beautiful.”

“And when we get to Lima, head for Wal-Mart, babe,” Puck added, and Dean glanced into the rearview mirror to see Puck had settled back next to Beth to watch her sleep with a smile. “You haven’t got any chocolate in the house.”

Quinn laughed and twisted to look over the seat at Puck again. “How do you know that?”

“’Cause I helped put up the last two batches of groceries,” Puck said, giving Quinn a grin. “He’s got good coffee and he’d curl up and die if there wasn’t a fresh pot a couple times a day, so you’re set there, but he and Sam don’t have any sweets other than cereal.”

“We never had the money to waste on sweets when we were kids,” Dean said as he switched lanes to pass a little old lady who was driving forty miles an hour in an old Pontiac the size of a tank. “Sam fusses at me if I bring them home very often now. He says the way I eat’ll kill me by the time I’m thirty, and I don’t need to rot out my teeth, too.”

“He might have a point,” Kurt said, sounding amused. Dean glanced into the rear view mirror again to watch as Kurt tucked his bare feet under him in the seat and shifted a little closer to Beth’s carseat, which was between Kurt and Puck because the seat’s instruction manual said the middle was the safest place for her. “You do seem to live on food you can get from a drive-thru.”

“And cereal,” Dean added quickly. “I eat cereal all the time. And I eat nachos too, when I get the munchies and I don’t want to drive to town. And...” He tried to think of something else he had eaten in the last week that wasn’t take-out, then laughed slightly. “Puck, help me out here. You know what we’ve got.”

“He’s got chicken noodle soup in the cabinet, and Hamburger Helper,” Puck said, snickering. “And there’s milk and cheese in the fridge with the Pabst and the Dr Pepper and the root beer, and last I saw he still had some stew meat, and there were carrots and a few apples in the bottom drawer. I don’t think he actually eats any of the carrots or apples, though; he buys them for the neighbor’s horses. And he doesn’t drink much of the beer, but he makes a coffee run at least twice a week.”

Kurt let out a little laugh. “That’s just sad.”

Dean looked at Puck in the rear view mirror, trying not to laugh. “I said _help_ , dumbass, not make it worse! And the apples _are_ for me, I had one just the other day.”

“I can’t help and tell the truth too,” Puck said, snickering. “You eat even worse than I do, babe.”

“Okay, no, that’s not _sad_ ,” Kurt said then, looking relutcantly amused. “That’s _scary_.”

Quinn giggled. “I am declaring myself the official cook in the Winchester household for the next month. There will be actual cooked food for dinner every night from now on. We are so going to get some _vegetables_ on the way home, and actual honest-to-god _wheat bread_ , and some fruit that will _not_ get fed to the neighbor’s horses.”

Dean groaned. “You sound like Sammy.”

“Except Sam can’t cook at all,” Puck added, snickering. “He burned boxed mac and cheese the other day.”

“Neither can Dean, from the sound of it,” Quinn pointed out, making Puck and Kurt laugh.

“Hey!” Dean protested, giving Quinn a surprised look. “You haven’t even _eaten_ my cooking yet, and you’re already putting it down.”

“Sweetheart, if you live on Sonic burgers and nachos, you _don’t cook_ ,” Quinn said, looking very amused as she patted his thigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll make things you like too, I promise.”

Dean sighed and grumbled, “Sam’s gonna _love_ this.”

Quinn giggled and kissed his cheek while Kurt and Puck snickered at him in the back.

 

~*~

 

Shopping had gone quickly after they finally got back to Lima, mostly because Kurt made Quinn write a shopping list on the way and then he insisted that she and Puck stay in the car with Beth while Kurt made sure Dean got everything Quinn wanted. Kurt had ordered Dean around like a nagging wife in the store and Dean had meekly done as he was told, trying not to laugh at the looks he was getting from people. He didn’t think Kurt had noticed until Kurt walked up to him in the produce department and gave him a sweet little smile as he put a big bag of carrots in the buggy.

“For the horses,” Kurt said quietly, blue eyes sparkling. “And now we’re done, so I won’t be embarrassing you for much longer, sweetheart.” Kurt turned away without waiting for a reply to start quickly towards the front of the store, and Dean had to laugh as he followed him with the half-full buggy.

They had crossed about half of the front of the store – they had parked near the other entrance – when Mike and Sam were suddenly walking on either side of Dean, both of them grinning widely. Mike had a huge bag of Cheetos and a case of Mountain Dew, and Sam was carrying two containers that held the ingredients and toppings for a chicken club salad in neat little compartments and a small bottle of Ranch dressing.

“Hi, Dean,” Sam said, grinning at him as he added the things he was carrying to Dean’s buggy. “Having fun?”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Not so much, no.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kurt said cheerfully, looking over his shoulder at Dean as he stopped at the end of a checkout line. “I let you get that god-awful canned cheese _and_ that jerky that’s terrible for you, not to mention the candy bars and the brownie mixes.”

“You say that like I’m not the one _buyin’_ these groceries, Kurt,” Dean pointed out, amused.

“We got everything on Quinn’s list,” Kurt pointed out with a smirk, reaching up to resettle his beret slightly. “Who’s paying isn’t the least bit important.”

“I knew it wasn’t Dean’s list,” Sam said, laughing as he pretended to root through the cart. “There’s vegetables in the buggy, and food that doesn’t come in a box or a can.”

Mike snickered as he followed Sam’s lead and put his Mountain Dew and Cheetos into the buggy too, and then he pointed at a blocky package as he asked, “Is that tofu?”

“Yes!” Kurt said quickly, giving Dean a dirty look. “And it’s _good_ , so do not start with me about it again!”

Dean lifted his hands in a ‘don’t hurt me’ gesture. “I didn’t say a word.”

Kurt looked at him a moment more as if to make sure he was sincere, then turned his attention to Mike. “ _You_ should recognize tofu if anyone would. I know your mother cooks with it all the time, and so does Tina.”

“She does,” Mike said with a laugh. “That doesn’t make it _good_ , though.”

Dean snickered. “I just hope it’s not as much like toe jam as it sounds.”

“Hope in vain, my friend,” Mike said, patting Dean on the shoulder.

Kurt gave Mike a dirty look. “Shut up! I want him to at least _try it_ before he declares it nasty. _I_ cook with it often, and it’s good!”

“Quinn said she’s doing all the cooking, though,” Dean pointed out, amused. “Does _she_ know how to use the stuff?”

Kurt blinked and then looked a little crestfallen a moment before he brightened again. “I’ll just give her my recipes, that’s all. She loves tofu, we get it all the time when we go out for sushi.”

“Of course you do,” Sam said with his hazel eyes sparkling, and he was grinning so wide that Dean shoved him.

“Get the hell out of here,” Dean said then, trying not to laugh.

“Can’t,” Sam said, smirking at Dean as the line finally moved. “You’re paying for our lunch.”

“Why aren’t you in school, anyway?” Dean countered, following Kurt forward and then waiting while Kurt began to unload the shopping cart.

“Because it’s _lunch time_ , duh,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt looked over the buggy at Mike, a skeptical look on his face. “You’re having Cheetos and Mountain Dew for lunch?”

Mike grinned and nodded. “Yep!”

Dean laughed and looked at Kurt. “See? It’s not just me! Cheetos _are_ food!”

“I’m going to teach you to eat real food if it kills us both, Dean,” Kurt threatened, lifting Mike’s drinks onto the conveyor belt and then giving Dean a level look. “Cheetos are air and fake cheese, not lunch.”

“You can try, sunshine,” Dean said with a smirk, “but I’m still gonna love me some Cheetos, especially the Puffs.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Dean, making Mike and Sam crack up while Dean tried very hard to keep a straight face. He was sure that if he laughed Kurt was going to hit him, and Kurt was a lot stronger than he looked so it might actually hurt.

The woman who was checking them out seemed to be trying hard not to laugh too, and Kurt was muttering to himself under his breath as he moved to let Dean, Sam, and Mike pass him with the buggy. Mike and Sam moved to start putting groceries in the buggy immediately, shifting stuff around to get their lunch in one bag while Dean just stood and watched the lady behind the counter ring everything up.

Kurt kept shooting Dean dirty looks, but Dean pretended not to notice as he paid for the groceries and then the four of them headed outside. Sam had grabbed the buggy and stepped up on the back, riding it through the lot while Mike towed him along, grinning.

The Impala was only a few cars down from the end of the second row away from the door, and they were almost to it when Kurt held out his hand in front of Dean. “Let me drive? Please?”

Dean looked at Kurt a moment, taking in the hopeful, pleading look in his eyes, then laughed and started digging for his keys. “Alright, I guess. I did drive for nearly four hours straight.”

Kurt beamed and took the keys, leaning up to kiss Dean’s cheek quickly before he hurried around the car. “Just put the groceries in the back, Sam. There’s room in the seat.”

Sam was staring at Dean, eyes kind of wide, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, grab your rabbit food and go back to school. _I_ will get the groceries.”

“No, I got it,” Sam said quickly, turning back towards the Impala as Mike opened the back door on the driver’s side.

Mike leaned down to look into the car as he reached to put a bag in the back seat, then quickly jerked away again, turning his back and blushing. “Oh god, Quinn, put those away! You’re at Wal-Mart, for fuck’s sake!”

Quinn laughed, and when Dean moved around the passenger side he wasn’t at all surprised to see she was still curled up on all three pillows in the passenger side of the back seat. She had Beth in her arms and had unbuttoned her blouse all the way down the front, revealing a lacy nursing bra and a lot of skin while Beth nursed hungrily. “If you don’t want to watch me feed Beth, don’t look!”

“I won’t!” Mike said quickly, putting groceries blindly into the back seat and then grabbing his Mountain Dew and the bag that held his Cheetos and Sam’s salads. “I’m gonna get the car, Sam.”

Sam snickered. “Go on, I’ll be done in a minute.”

Mike hurried off without another word, and Sam moved to put the rest of the groceries into the Impala, blushing very red as he tried not to look anywhere close to Quinn.

Dean snickered and reached into the open passenger door, giving Puck’s shoulder a gentle shove. “C’mon, man. Out. You know I’m not lettin’ you ride next to Kurt while he drives.”

Puck looked up at Dean, pretending to pout. “I won’t feel him up while he’s driving, Deano, I promise.”

Dean tried not to grin but he knew that he was failing miserably. “Or tickle him. Or kiss him, or otherwise encourage him to wreck my baby.”

“I won’t touch him at all,” Puck agreed as he slid towards the middle, grinning suddenly.

Dean snorted and got in, shutting the door as he muttered, “I’m so gonna regret this.”

Sam snickered, and Dean looked over the seat to see Sam putting the last two bags – three different kinds of wheat bread – into the back. “Thanks for making Dean get real food, Quinn.” Sam was blushing beet red as he smiled at Quinn, but he managed to keep his gaze firmly on her face.

Quinn gave Sam a pleased smile. “You’re welcome, Sam. You’ll have to help me shame him into eating some of it.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, grinning suddenly.

Dean reached over the seat, pretending to swat at Sam. “Get your butt back to school, brat.”

Sam laughed and pulled out of the car. “I’ll see you at three-thirty, Dean.”

“You better be out front waitin’ when we get there,” Dean warned.

“I will.” Sam closed the Impala’s door and then turned away, pushing the empty buggy towards the nearest cart corral. Mike’s car rumbled up behind Sam just as Sam was letting go of the buggy, and then Sam grinned widely as he jumped to slide across the Trans-Am’s hood like he was in a movie or something, making Dean laugh as Sam got in and then Mike roared off.

“Mike is in desperate need of a new muffler,” Kurt said then, making Dean glance over at him. Kurt had turned sideways in the driver’s seat to watch Beth and Quinn, and he was smiling and looking amused. “His car sounds even worse now than it did Friday.”

“I’m thinkin’ he _lost_ the muffler somewhere this weekend,” Dean said, snickering. “That sounded like straight pipes to me.”

Quinn giggled and Dean twisted in the seat to look at her to see she had switched Beth to her other breast. “He probably did, the way he drives.”

“I’ll have to have him bring it by the garage next weekend,” Kurt said, still amused. “Dad’s got a junker out back I can rob the muffler off of.”

Dean looked over at Kurt, grinning. “You fix your buddies’ cars for free?”

“I’ll fix Mike’s car for free,” Kurt agreed with a soft laugh, “or Noah’s, and Finn is family so he’ll get the same if he ever gets a car. Brittany’s car is under warranty and none of the others have cars yet except you. I doubt you’d _let me_ work on your baby, not that she needs it.”

Puck snickered, giving Dean a fond look. “I’m doubting that too, babe. He loves us, but not that much.”

Dean laughed, blushing. “Nobody works on my baby but me.”

“It’s just a _car_ , Dean,” Quinn said then, and Dean could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

Dean twisted around to look at Quinn quickly, frowning. “This is _so_ not just a car. I mean, dude! I _grew up_ in this car, and raised Sam in her, and I’ve been in this car or on the hood when I got laid more times than I can count anymore. Hell, Sam was _born_ right where I’m sitting ‘cause Mom waited too long to tell Dad it was time to head for the hospital. One of the things I remember best about her is watching over the seat while Mom told Dad to stop panicking and catch Sammy, ‘cause he was coming whether Dad liked it or not.”

Puck started to rub Dean’s thigh as he said, “Ease off, Dean.” Dean glanced at Puck quickly and saw the concerned look in Puck’s eyes as he added more gently, “She was just teasing you, babe.”

“I didn’t mean it, really,” Quinn said quickly, and she was obviously kind of upset, which made Dean feel like an ass. “I _know_ you love your car, sweetheart.”

Dean flushed and settled back into his seat, turning towards the front of the car again and not looking at anyone. He felt like a freak for getting so upset, but he couldn’t help it. The Impala meant more to him than just about anything in the world except Sam. “I’m sorry, just... People are _always_ saying she’s just a car, and it makes me kind of crazy sometimes. The Impala is the only home I really remember having. She’s _family_.”

Quinn reached over the seat to put her hand on Dean’s shoulder, sounding sad as she said, “I won’t tease you about her again, sweetie. I promise.”

Dean lifted his hand to cover Quinn’s hand with his and give it a squeeze, still not looking at anyone. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I over-reacted. I should have known you didn’t mean it like it sounded.”

“Beth looks like she’s just about asleep,” Kurt said then, and Dean was grateful to him for changing the subject. “Who don’t you get her strapped back in so we can head home, sweetie?”

Quinn gave Dean’s shoulder another squeeze and then pulled her hand away. “We should get the groceries in the fridge,” she said quietly, and Dean heard her moving around a bit before the straps on Beth’s carseat clicked shut. “Alright, we can go.”

Kurt turned back towards the front to start the Impala, smiling. “We’ll be there soon, and then you can relax while we put groceries away.”

“That’ll be nice,” Quinn agreed as Kurt began backing out of the parking space.

Puck reached for Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and Dean looked at him in surprise to see Puck was giving him a concerned look, his hazel eyes gentle and a little worried. He didn’t say anything, but Dean could see the question in his eyes and he smiled slightly to let Puck know he was okay, giving Puck’s hand a squeeze. Puck returned the smile, obviously relieved as he turned his attention towards the road, and Dean looked back out the passenger side window while Kurt drove slowly towards the road, fighting the urge to curl up against Puck’s side as he tried to be content with just holding his hand.

Dean had kind of gotten used to cuddling with whoever wasn’t driving over the last two days, but they were finally back in Lima, which meant they had to be a lot more careful about how they acted. It hadn’t mattered if they kissed or touched in public while they were in Indianapolis where no one knew them, but in such a small town it would be common knowledge within hours, especially if they did it in broad daylight.

Everyone knew who Puck was because of his mohawk and the fact he had knocked up the head cheerleader, slept with half of the lonely housewives in town, and then turned _gay_ , so it was sure to be hot gossip if he was seen doing anything with a guy that wasn’t Kurt.

 

~*~

 

By the time Dean finished putting away the groceries and turned to lean back against the counter to see what the others were doing, Quinn was curled up on the couch, watching with a smile while Puck fastened a fresh diaper around Beth. Quinn had decided that Puck was the official baby changer after she got peed on early that morning, but Puck didn’t seem to mind and was deft and gentle as he put Beth back into her purple onesie with butterflies on the front and down one leg.

Kurt moved over close to Dean’s side then, sliding his arms around Dean’s waist and leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek. Dean looked at Kurt in surprise, automatically putting one arm around him as Kurt gave him a soft smile and murmured, “Why don’t we join them, sweetheart?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “I’ve got things to do. You go have a seat though, I won’t be long.”

“What needs done that can’t wait?” Puck asked, looking over his shoulder at Dean in surprise.

“I need to wash some sheets, for one thing, since I’m sure Quinn wants a clean bed to sleep in tonight,” Dean said quickly, amused by the surprised looks on Puck and Quinn’s faces. “We’re probably also out of towels again since there’s a pile knee-deep on the back porch, and I’m expecting to find out Sam’s out of clean clothes when I go in his room. I haven’t been in to get the dirty ones since last week, and he goes through ‘em pretty fast the way he layers stuff. He knows how to wash them himself, but I doubt he bothered, not with Brit around to keep him occupied.”

“Sam’s lucky he has you,” Kurt said quietly then, and Dean looked back at him to see Kurt was looking calm and serious as he gave Dean a squeeze. “I’d offer to help, but I have a feeling I’d just be in your way.”

Dean chuckled and patted Kurt’s hip. “You probably would, sunshine. You don’t know where anything is an’ I’ve been doin’ laundry without help since I was five.”

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean, and then he pulled away to walk towards the couch. “I may not be able to do the laundry for you, but Noah and I can make dinner while you’re busy later, at least.”

“That’d be nice,” Dean agreed, smiling as he watched Puck pick Beth up to settle her gently back in her carrier, which was in the floor in front of the couch.

The base for Beth’s carrier was still securely strapped into the Impala’s back seat, where it would stay until there was a good reason for Beth to have to travel again. Melanie had told them just before they left that it wasn’t especially good for a newborn to be exposed to a lot of people, so Beth would be staying in the Hummel home for the next few weeks except for her scheduled doctor visits. Quinn’s doctor had planned to induce Quinn after they returned from Regionals, so everything was ready for Beth even though she had arrived a few days early. Carole had already quit her job so she would be available all the time to help with Beth, so there was no reason Quinn should have to miss any more school, though she did have a doctor’s note stating she shouldn’t hurry between classes. As long as she took it easy for a while and carried a pillow to sit on, she shouldn’t have any trouble.

Puck sat back on the couch again after he got Beth securely strapped in, and then Kurt sat down between Quinn and Puck as Dean added, “Just not the tofu, please?”

Quinn laughed softly as she moved over to settle against Kurt’s side, reaching for his hand to hold it in both of hers. “You might like it, Dean. It’s really good when it’s cooked right.”

“I’ll like a batch of stroganoff a lot more,” Dean pointed out with a laugh, pushing away from the counter. “We’ve got plenty of stew meat to make both boxes.”

Kurt chuckled softly, giving Dean a fondly exasperated look. “Dean, I am _not_ making Hamburger Helper for dinner, not even with real meat. We’re all eating at my house, and you’re going to eat some vegetables for a change.”

Dean made a face, heading for the hall. “How’d I know you were gonna say that?”

“Because it was obvious as hell,” Puck said with a laugh. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll make him cook some meat, too.”

Dean paused at the end of the short hallway, grinning at Puck. “Thanks. Remind me I owe you one.”

Puck smirked wickedly. “You bet.”

Dean laughed and blushed a bit as he headed towards Sam’s room, pretending not to hear the way Kurt and Quinn were giggling at him.

Sam’s room was a mess, as always, but Dean still snorted in amusement when he saw that the bed had been changed since he saw it Saturday morning. He had been pretty sure Santana would refuse to sleep in a bed with dirty sheets, and it looked like he was right.

The dark blue plaid sheets that Dean had put on the bed Thursday were piled in the floor by the bed, but the beige sheets on the bed smelled like sex, sweat, and perfume so Dean stripped the bed again, stuffing all of the sheets into an ugly green pillow case. He set the pillow case aside on the bed when he was done and then moved to the pile of dirty clothes in the corner to start gathering them up into the hamper, wondering if the kid’s aim would ever improve. Sam at least got all the clothes into the corner where the hamper was these days, but he hardly ever bothered to put them in it when he missed.

Dean was just standing up with the hamper when Puck stepped into the room with an armful of sheets off Dean’s bed, smiling. “Let me help carry at least, babe.”

Dean nodded towards the pillowcase full of sheets on the bed. “You can grab that, then.”

Puck walked over to kiss Dean lightly and then moved to grab the sheets as Dean walked through the house towards the back porch. “I told y’all I had it covered.”

“I know,” Puck agreed as he followed Dean, “but I’m bored. I can play pack mule and then sort clothes or something.”

Dean laughed as he moved across the living room, where Kurt and Quinn were happily curled up together on the couch, watching them with amusement. “You can carry ‘em to the porch, but there isn’t really room out there for two people to be sortin’ clothes.”

“Noah thought you’d let him help even though you told me no,” Kurt said then, and Dean glanced over to see he was smirking.

Dean grinned. “If you were gonna be in the way as little as you are, sunshine, he’s damn sure gonna be.”

Quinn giggled. “He’s been stuck in a car all day, Dean. He wants something to do, and you _did_ say you owe him one.”

“Well, I’m not volunteering me,” Dean said quickly, laughing and blushing a bit as he leaned the hamper against the wall by the back door to free one hand so he could open the door. “Every sheet in the house is dirty, and all the towels, and most of Sam’s clothes too, from the look of it.”

Puck moved in close behind Dean then and Dean glanced back to see Puck was smirking wickedly. “Once the sheets are in the washer, you won’t have anything to do for a while, though.”

Dean stared into Puck’s eyes a moment, unable to keep from grinning a little wider at the cheerful hunger there, and then he turned away to carry the hamper out onto the porch as he said, “ _Only_ if Kurt and Quinn don’t mind.”

“They don’t,” Puck said quickly, smug as he followed Dean onto the porch, closing the door behind him while Kurt and Quinn laughed.

Dean chuckled softly as he moved over to the washer, kicking towels out of the way so he could set the hamper down. “I didn’t hear you ask them that.”

“I asked before I went after you,” Puck said, smirking as he put the pillowcase full of sheets on the dryer.

Dean glanced at Puck, amused as he turned the washer on and then opened it, asking softly, “Pretty sure of yourself, huh?”

“Sure of you,” Puck agreed with a smile, his hazel eyes softening with love. “Sure that you want it as bad as I do, for pretty much the same reasons.”

Dean looked into Puck’s eyes a moment longer and then started putting sheets into the washer. “And why would that be?”

Puck moved over behind Dean, sliding his arms around Dean’s waist as he nuzzled his ear and whispered, “Cause you love me, and you love the way our bodies fit together like missing puzzle pieces we didn’t know were gone.”

Dean took a slow shaky breath and made himself reach for the detergent to dump half a scoop of Tide in on top of the sheets, putting the scoop back in the box before he finally leaned back against Puck. “Sounds awful familiar, I gotta admit,” he said softly then, running his hands along Puck’s forearms.

Puck kissed the hollow below his ear gently and then murmured, “It’s kind of scary how much I want you. I should feel guilty for it, but I can’t.”

“I can.” Dean tilted his head to give Puck more access to his neck. “Doesn’t stop me from wantin’ you, though.”

“Don’t feel guilty about this, baby,” Puck whispered between soft kisses to Dean’s throat, lips brushing Dean’s skin the whole time. “Kurt loves you nearly as much as I do, and Quinn made her choice.”

“I know,” Dean agreed, barely loud enough he could hear himself over the running water as the washer filled. “And it’s not them, not really. I’d feel guilty even if they weren’t in the picture.” He shivered slightly as Puck nipped his neck, hoping Puck would be careful not to leave a mark, then he admitted, “I always feel guilty for bein’ with a guy.”

Puck reached for Dean’s chin, turning Dean’s head to make Dean look at him. “I’m not just some guy,” he murmured softly, staring into Dean’s eyes. “I love you, and I _know_ you feel the same way about me. That makes this okay, baby, no matter what anyone else might think. Love is never wrong.”

“I wish I could believe that,” Dean whispered, turning a little more to kiss Puck softly. Puck responded with such gentleness and love that Dean let out a soft little broken sound as he melted closer to him, his hands stroking along Puck’s arms. Dean finally made himself pull away after a few minutes, breathless and trembling a bit as he turned to slide his arms up around Puck’s neck and whispered, “I’m _trying_ to believe it.”

“I know you are,” Puck agreed softly, his arms tightening around Dean as he kissed him tenderly. Puck lingered as if he had nothing better to do, and it was easy for Dean to let himself get lost in the slow gentle collision of lips and tongues, slick and hot and nothing short of perfect.

Dean heard the familiar opening theme of ‘ _Jeremiah_ ’ begin fairly loudly in the house after a few minutes and he finally made himself pull away from Puck. “We should go back in.”

“They’ll be fine without us for half an hour,” Puck disagreed softly, his hands stroking slowly over Dean’s back as the washer finished filling and the agitator clicked on, suddenly loud enough to drown out even the television. “I know you need this as much as I do.” He kissed Dean again, slow and deep and putting enough need into it to draw a low moan from Dean as he melted closer, submitting just as he was sure Puck had known he would. Puck made a low pleased noise into Dean’s mouth, his hands drifting down to Dean’s ass as he whispered against his lips, “Let me love you, baby.”

“Okay,” Dean breathed out softly, and then they were kissing again and he stopped trying to think as he let himself just soak up the love Puck was offering him so freely. He wanted it, _craved_ it like a dying man in the desert craved ice water, but he knew that – like that man in the desert – getting too much of what he wanted might be worse than none at all. Every time he let himself fall into Puck’s arms and forget the world, it got a little harder to make himself _not_ fall into Puck’s arms the next time Puck gave him that look that said better than words ever could just how much he wanted Dean, no matter who might see them.

They stood kissing for what seemed like forever to Dean even though he knew it wasn’t really very long, and by the time Puck began trailing gentle little nipping kisses down Dean’s throat, Dean was breathless and so hard it hurt. “How do you want it, baby?” Puck whispered against his throat, and then he was biting Dean’s jugular.

Dean whimpered softly at the feel of teeth, trying to be quiet as his back arched and his hips jerked against Puck, too aroused to be anything but truthful as he murmured breathlessly, “The quickest way I can get you.”

Puck growled against his throat and pulled away to look into Dean’s eyes, and the hunger and need in his hazel eyes made Dean swallow hard. “Tell me.”

Dean licked his lips and then kissed Puck again, feeling his face heat up as he whispered against his lips, “I’ve thought about it sometimes, on the swing.” He bit Puck’s lower lip gently, sucking on it, then breathed out softly, “I want to ride you.”

Puck groaned and kissed him again, hard and fast, then pulled away and moved towards the porch swing, jerking his t-shirt up and off. “You’re wearing too many clothes, babe.”

Dean knelt to untie his boots so he would be able to get his jeans off, watching the play of muscles in Puck’s shoulders as Puck turned around to face him again. Puck stuck a condom packet between his teeth and then unfastened his pants, pushing his jeans and boxers down before he sat on the porch swing with them pooled around his ankles. Dean bit his lower lip as he straightened again to toe out of his boots and then quickly remove his jeans and boxer-briefs, but he didn’t bother removing his socks, since he’d be getting dressed again fairly soon. While he stripped he watched Puck put the condom on with quick, efficient ease, his gaze intent on Puck’s fingers as he realized neither of them had any lube.

Puck held out a hand to Dean as soon as he was done, looking intensely predatory as he said quietly, “Get over here.”

Dean didn’t hesitate, moving quickly across the porch and then climbing onto the swing astride Puck’s thighs as Puck’s hands reached up to cup his face, pulling Dean down into another hungry kiss while the swing swayed beneath them. Dean moaned softly and pressed closer, his hand sliding immediately between them to find Puck’s cock and give it a squeeze, and then Puck was suddenly pulling away to look at him with a little surprise.

“Need you _now_ ,” Dean whispered, kissing him again, and Puck growled softly as his hands moved down to Dean’s ass to help guide his hips closer.

“Y’ got me,” Puck mumbled into his mouth, and then Dean was sinking down onto his cock with a low whine because he wasn’t nearly loose enough for them to be fucking with just the lube on the condom. Puck’s hands tightened on Dean’s hips, making him stop as he pulled away to look into Dean’s eyes, concerned. “You should let me stretch you, baby. I know you wanna feel it, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Dean said quickly, kissing Puck again before he could argue anymore. Dean rocked his hips as best he could with Puck holding them so tightly, shuddering as Puck’s cock sank a little deeper into him, his body spasming around the intrusion as Puck groaned, sounding pained.

“Fuck,” Puck gasped between kisses, and Dean could feel him shaking as Puck fought not to thrust, unable to keep from making tiny little movements of his hips that pushed his cock deeper into Dean a fraction of an inch at a time. “So fucking tight like this,” he whispered, letting his head fall forward against Dean’s shoulder as the swing swayed under them. “Can’t tell if it hurts or feels too fucking good.”

Dean took a shaky breath, his hands sliding down Puck’s arms to cover Puck’s hands on his hips as he whispered, “Feels fan-fucking-tastic. Trust me.”

Puck let out another low groan and then loosened his hold on Dean’s hips, and Dean bit the inside of his lip to keep back a loud moan as he slowly sank the rest of the way on Puck’s cock. He started to relax a little as soon as Puck was buried in him to the hilt, his hands running restlessly over Puck’s arms and shoulders for a moment before Puck pulled back to look at him, concerned. Dean smiled at him and kissed Puck instead of saying anything, putting the driving need and love he was feeling into it, and Puck made a low strangled noise as he wrapped his arms around Dean, deepening the kiss.

They just kissed for several minutes as Dean’s body adjusted to having Puck’s cock buried balls-deep in him without any stretching at all, and then Dean slowly began to rock his hips, making soft little noises into Puck’s mouth at the way Puck’s cock seemed to have a homing instinct for finding his prostate. Puck’s hips began to flex then, nudging up into Dean gently as the swing rocked under them, and Dean let his head fall back with a low groan as he held on to Puck’s shoulders, eyes closing as he got lost in sensation.

Dean had been sure his body would open up around Puck’s cock pretty quick because Puck and Kurt had both fucked him thoroughly the night before, but even though he had been right, it was still very different than it usually was. The lack of lube made everything more intense, and the drag of the condom against abused skin was a drastic contrast to the bursts of pure pleasure every time Puck’s cock nudged just right against his prostate.

Dean was making low noises almost constantly even though he was fighting hard to stay quiet, holding on to Puck’s shoulders tight enough to bruise as his hips began to move a little faster. Puck’s hand moved to his cock after a few minutes as Puck growled into his ear, “Just fucking come for me already, baby.”

Dean whimpered at the sudden feel of Puck’s callused hand tight around his painfully hard cock, and he grabbed Puck’s face between his hands to kiss him hard, trying not to think about the needy little sounds he was making as his hips jerked. Puck began to really thrust up into him then, one hand holding tight to Dean’s hip to steady him as the swing jerked under them with the force of Puck’s thrusts. Dean was coming a few moments later, his muscles clenching as his cock spurted between them, painting streaks of white on Puck’s chest and belly while he whimpered into Puck’s mouth, still kissing him hungrily.

Puck groaned into Dean’s mouth, shuddering under him as the tight heat clenching around his cock wrung his orgasm from him, hips twitching upwards with each throb of his cock deep inside Dean. Puck released Dean’s cock after a moment to wrap his arms around Dean, holding him close as their kisses slowly gentled, the driving hunger fading into something soft and sweet and so loving that it made Dean feel warm all over.

Dean shifted his hips slightly after a little while to try to get more comfortable as the pleasure he had felt in the heat of the moment faded away into a throbbing burn around Puck’s still-hard cock, and he made a pained noise before he could stop himself.

Puck was the one to finally end the kiss then, looking into Dean’s eyes with a concerned frown as he murmured, “If you try to tell me that didn’t hurt, I’m gonna kick your ass for lying to me.”

Dean felt his face heating up as he looked into Puck’s eyes and said softly, “It was worth it.” He realized that for the first time since they started fucking he could feel Puck’s cock going soft inside him, and he hated himself a little for the pained look in Puck’s hazel eyes as he finally realized that knowing he had hurt Dean was what it took to make Puck lose interest in keeping things going right through a second round.

Puck sighed as he lifted one hand to stroke Dean’s cheek. “I don’t _like_ hurting you, baby,” he whispered, staring into Dean’s eyes. “I can make it good for you without the pain.”

“It’s always good,” Dean said quickly, feeling guilty and stupid for pushing Puck into fucking him dry. “Better than good, even. Just, I wanted you _now_ , not after we found some lube. I’m not even sure there _is_ any.”

“I don’t need lube to stretch you and slick you up,” Puck pointed out gently, leaning to kiss Dean softly before he added, “I _love_ rimming you. The way you whine and beg for my dick makes me so hot I can hardly stand it.”

“I know,” Dean said softly, wishing he could think a little more clearly when all he wanted was to be fucked. “I’ll wait next time,” he added. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, no, don’t be sorry,” Puck whispered, kissing him tenderly again as he put his arms back around Dean, tugging him a little closer. Dean melted against him, kissing back with his all of his heart, and Puck made a soft little noise as his arms tightened around Dean.

Dean shifted in Puck’s lap after a few minutes, making another pained noise as Puck’s cock slipped out of him, and Puck ended the kiss with a little unhappy sound. Dean couldn’t meet Puck’s eyes for more than an instant once he saw the regret in them, laying his head on Puck’s shoulder as he held on tightly to him, unable to keep himself from whispering softly again, “I’m sorry.”

Puck sighed, lifting one hand to stroke Dean’s hair as he nuzzled behind Dean’s ear and murmured, “Next time I’m not going to let you call the shots, babe. You’re going to let me take care of you even if I have to tie you down.”

Dean shuddered slightly at the thought, surprised to realize he kind of liked the idea, as long as it was Puck that was doing it. “You can, if you want,” he admitted after a long moment, kissing Puck’s neck and enjoying the salty-sweet tang of his sweat. “I’ll let you.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Puck said softly, and Dean was relieved to hear a hint of amusement in his voice. He kissed Dean’s shoulder softly and then he was still except for the way his thighs flexed as he slowly rocked the swing.

Dean let himself relax completely, closing his eyes as he just soaked up Puck’s comforting presence and scent, enjoying the feel of Puck’s arms around him as the porch swing slowly swayed under them. He knew he’d have to get dressed again soon and then get another load of laundry going while they all headed to Kurt’s house to wait for school to be out, but for now the washer was still running so he felt like he could let himself have a few more minutes.

 

~*~

 

Puck was the first back into the house and Dean followed him inside, red-faced and subdued as he watched Puck walk quickly into the hall and disappear into Dean’s bedroom without even glancing at Kurt or Quinn.

Puck was more than a little upset about the fact there had been a hint of blood on the condom when he took it off, and he was headed to get rid of it and wash his hands while he tried to get his temper under control. For a minute there Dean had almost expected Puck to hit him, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He'd pay for making Puck hurt him next time they had sex, when Puck would act like he was made of glass and drive Dean out of his mind with wanting him before he finally fucked him.

“Is everything okay?” Kurt murmured quietly then, looking concerned as he reached for the remote to stop the DVD they had been watching. Quinn was curled up against Kurt’s side, bright-eyed but looking kind of tired and worried, and Dean had to look away from them.

Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair and then looking down at the worn linoleum floor as he admitted softly, “I pushed him into fuckin’ me dry, and he’s kinda upset about it.”

Kurt sighed and then said gently, “Sweetheart, I know you like it rough, but he hates hurting you.”

“I know.” Dean shifted his feet as he shoved his hands into his pockets, still looking down at the floor. “I just wanted him so bad, an’ I’m pretty sure there isn’t any lube in the house.”

Puck walked back down the hall then, moving straight to Dean to take Dean’s face in his hands as he said firmly, “Stop it, Dean.” Dean looked into Puck’s eyes, swallowing back the apology that wanted to come tumbling out when he saw the determination in Puck’s eyes. “You are going by the drug store on the way to get Sammy, and you are gonna buy me a couple _boxes_ of those little packets of lube they sell, and then you’re gonna stop feeling guilty because _I_ hurt you, alright?”

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Puck kissed him softly, keeping the kiss gentle and loving even when Dean tried to deepen it, and after a moment Dean took his hands out of his pockets to wrap his arms around Puck, moving closer to him.

They probably would have stayed that way a lot longer if Quinn hadn’t spoken up then. “That’s so hot.” Dean pulled away from Puck with a little laugh, blushing and glancing over at the two on the couch as Quinn turned to Kurt and said, “I want you to make me a video of themtogether sometime. I know you have a camera, Brit showed me the video you two made with Tina.”

Kurt laughed, blushing very red. “That would be a very bad idea.”

“I won’t let anyone else watch them, I swear,” Quinn said quickly, smirking at Kurt. “Not even Santana, not unless Dean says she can watch with me.”

Puck snickered and kissed Dean lightly again, then pulled away to move towards Beth’s carrier. “You two can talk in the car about the porn tape we’re _so_ not making.”

“Let’s not and say we did,” Kurt said quickly, getting up off the couch.

Quinn sighed and looked a little unhappy, waiting for Puck to pick Beth’s carrier up and move towards the door before she stood up, flinching only a bit. “If I can’t enjoy him myself, at least I could _watch_.”

“You’re better off not knowing what you’re missing,” Puck said, smirking over his shoulder at Quinn as he opened the door to go. “Santana’ll kill you both if you can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Dude, Santana has nothing to worry about,” Dean said firmly, moving after the others towards the door. “It’s kind of hard to _accidentally_ fuck someone when you’re wearing clothes.”

“I don’t even get to see you naked?” Quinn complained as she stopped by the door, giving Dean a surprised pout.

“Sorry beautiful, but no,” Dean said, moving to kiss her cheek. “I’m not fucking up what you’ve got with your girls, not when I’m gonna be gone in barely a month.” He passed Quinn to follow Puck and Kurt towards the car, trying to ignore the burning ache in his ass that seemed to triple in intensity as he walked quickly down the stairs. “I’ll sleep on the couch if I have to.”

“If you do I’ll just go climb into bed with Sam,” Quinn threatened, following him outside and closing the door hard behind her. “I’m _not_ sleeping alone, you promised me I wouldn’t have to.”

Dean glanced back to watch as Quinn moved slowly down the stairs, seeing the way the clenched her jaw against the pain and then moving back to offer her his hand, which she accepted grudgingly. “Then either accept that I’m not gettin’ naked, or tell your girl to put up or shut up,” he said quietly. “I won’t mess your life up like I’ve done with mine.”

“What the hell are you talking about, messing up your life?” Puck asked suddenly. Dean looked towards him quickly to see that Puck was frowning and looking upset while Kurt leaned into the back seat to latch Beth’s carrier into the base. “Do you mean me?”

“No!” Dean said immediately, surprised and shaking his head. “Babe, no, _never_.” He glanced at Quinn to be sure she didn’t need any more help and then moved over to Puck quickly to rest his hands on Puck’s upper arms as he stared into Puck’s unhappy hazel eyes. “I’m _never_ gonna regret anything I’ve done with you, except when I hurt you.”

“You haven’t ever hurt me,” Puck pointed out, still frowning.

“Not yet,” Dean said quietly, trying to hide how much the truth hurt as he went on, “but I _will_ and there is _nothing_ I can do to stop that. I can’t stay, and it’s gonna hurt like hell when I drive away. No matter how hard we try to tell ourselves that we can take it like a man when the time comes, Kurt’s still gonna spend a lot of time picking up the pieces when I walk out on you. _That_ is what I regret.”

“Kurt’ll be hurting too,” Puck pointed out softly, his frown fading into a sad expression that made Dean hate himself a little bit more. “It’s not just _me_ that loves you, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean agreed, “and I hate myself for ever gettin’ so close to you both.”

Kurt moved out of the car to stand close beside them, and Dean flinched at the hurt look in Kurt’s eyes as Kurt asked softly, “Isn’t what we have worth a little pain to you?”

“Baby, that’s not it at _all_ ,” Dean whispered, turning to pull Kurt into his arms and hide his face against Kurt’s hair. “I hate myself for hurting _you_ , and hurting _Noah_ , not for how I’m gonna hurt when I go. I don’t _care_ about how it’s gonna hurt me, I’ve _always_ been alone and I’ll survive it again, I’m sure, but it _kills me_ knowing I’m gonna hurt either of you.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dean, holding onto him tightly. “You’re _worth_ the pain, sweetheart. The way you make me feel is much too special to ever regret it, no matter how much it hurts when you leave us.”

Puck moved to put his arms around both of them then and murmured into Dean’s ear, “Stop hating yourself for how you feel about us, Dean. We won’t ever regret loving you, no matter what happens later.”

Dean made a soft noise and moved one arm around Puck, holding onto them both as he whispered, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“We don’t want you hurting either,” Puck said gently as Dean heard a car door close. “None of us can stop that, though. All we can do is try to enjoy what time we have.”

“But to do that you have to stop this,” Kurt said then, pulling away to look into Dean’s eyes. “You can’t keep tearing yourself up for something you haven’t even done yet.”

“I can’t help it,” Dean said softly, blinking quickly and inhaling as he prayed the stinging in his eyes and sinuses wouldn’t turn into tears. He hated to cry more than anything he could think of except maybe cleaning Sam’s bathroom. Dean hated to even go into the kid’s bathroom after they had lived in a house a few weeks, but he always put it off even though he knew that would make it even worse when he finally did clean it. They had lived in too many motels with bathrooms that magically cleaned themselves while they were at school, and Sam was an utter slob because of it.

Kurt lifted one hand to stroke Dean’s cheek gently even though his tone of voice was suddenly hard as he commanded firmly, “I want you to try, Dean. Try very, very hard.”

Dean shuddered slightly, swallowing hard as his eyes widened just a bit in surprise at the way having Kurt _order_ him to do something made him feel. “I will. I’ll try.”

“I want you to promise me you’ll stop thinking about what happens after school is out,” Kurt added, his tone of voice still leaving no room for compromise. “There is no day but _today_ , Dean. I want to hear you say it.”

Dean nodded. “I promise. No day but today.”

Kurt kissed him then, quick and hard, and then pulled away to walk around the Impala as he said calmly, “Good, now get in the car.”

Dean risked a glance at Puck and he had to smile at the shocked, hungry look in Puck’s eyes as he watched Kurt walk away.

“You too, Noah,” Kurt added suddenly, and Dean looked over at Kurt again to see he had stopped on the far side of the car to look at them both again. “And get the keys. You’re driving.” He got in the car without another word, closing the door firmly.

Dean looked at Puck again, meeting Puck’s gaze as he dug in his pocket for the keys. “It’s kind of scary how hot he is when he goes all bitchy dom.”

“Almost as scary as how much it makes me wanna just hop to and do anything he says,” Puck agreed, taking the keys and then giving Dean a gentle push towards the car. “Get in, before he gets any more pissed.”

Dean let out a strangled little laugh and moved to get in the driver’s side, sliding over into the middle as he risked a glance into the back seat, where Quinn was waiting for them. Quinn looked sad and worried, and Dean forced a smile for her as he murmured, “Cheer up, beautiful. We’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Quinn said softly, trying to smile. “I’m sorry I was being an ass over the no naked thing.”

“Don’t be,” Dean said quickly, turning to face forward as Puck slid into the driver’s seat. “I kinda like knowing you still want me, no matter how screwed up I am.”

“You’re not screwed up,” Kurt said firmly, reaching over to take Dean’s hand in his. “You’re not straight, but that doesn’t make you a freak, Dean.”

“Bein’ bi is just the beginning, sunshine,” Dean said with a soft little chuckle, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “You still have no idea how deep the messed up goes.”

Puck started up the Impala and twisted in the seat to look behind them as he started backing up, grinning at Quinn. “Part of it is that he _really_ likes to be dominated, and kinda likes the idea of being tied up, too, even though he said the other night that it’s something he doesn’t do.”

Dean laughed and blushed very red, elbowing Puck in the stomach. “Shut up, asshole.”

“It explains a lot,” Quinn said then, teasing. “No wonder Dean’s so sweet and loving. He’s a subbie.”

Dean turned to look at her, trying not to laugh again. “I am not!”

“Sweetheart, you kind of are,” Kurt said with a soft snicker. “You love it when Puck pins you against something and fucks your brains out.”

“That just means I’m a bottom,” Dean said quickly, amused and beet red as he turned his attention back to Kurt. “I’ll admit to that, at least to you three. Gettin’ fucked just flat does it for me, especially when it’s him. His hips are a lethal weapon, I swear.”

“So does being ordered around,” Kurt pointed out, giving Dean a tolerant smile. “You take orders _very_ well, sweetheart, and you love having someone you can trust enough to not have to think before you do whatever they tell you to do.”

Dean blinked, surprised. He hadn’t really thought about it like that before, but once he did he realized Kurt was right, which made him blush even more as he looked at the stereo, feeling kind of embarrassed and sheepish. “How in hell did we get to the point you know my kinks better than I do?”

Kurt laughed, soft and happy, and then he kissed Dean’s cheek lightly. “I pay attention and I love watching you with my boyfriend, so I’ve seen the way you shiver and jump to obey when he’s so horny he starts growling and ordering you around.”

“Oh god,” Dean muttered as he let his head fall forwards a bit, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. “Can we _please_ change the subject? To something _completely_ different?”

“How ‘bout them Yankees?” Quinn asked brightly, and then they were all laughing.

 

~*~

 

Dean was about fifteen minutes late pulling up to the high school that afternoon, and he was surprised to see that Sam was sitting on the hood of a sexy as hell midnight blue Camaro with Brittany in his lap. He pulled the Impala up next to Brittany’s car, which was right in the middle of the nearly deserted parking lot, and saw Santana was sitting in the driver’s seat, relaxed and smiling as she watched Sam and Brittany. The car’s stereo was on, playing some pop song Dean didn’t recognize, though he immediately liked the lyrics.

“— _Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a, fighter_. _Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a, fighter.”_  

Santana turned the music off then, looking amused as she lifted her hand to give Dean and Quinn a little finger-wiggling wave and called, “Time to go, baby.”

Dean let out a little laugh and waved back to Santana, turning his attention back to Sam and Brittany, who were finally starting to pull apart, both of them flushed and disheveled. “Having fun there, Sam?” he called out his open window.

“I was,” Sam said, giving him a dirty look.

“Brit got bored,” Quinn said then, and Dean looked at her in surprise to see Quinn looked very amused and fond. “I’m surprised she didn’t have him fucking her right there on the hood.”

“He wouldn’t,” Brittany said then, pouting at Sam as she climbed off of his lap to stand in front of him. “He told me _no_.”

“Santana said not to, baby,” Sam reminded her quickly, looking sheepish as he slid off the hood to put his arms around Brittany, pulling her close as he looked up into her eyes. “She made me promise.”

“Santana’s no fun anymore,” Brittany muttered, looking past Sam at her girlfriend.

“It won’t kill you not to fuck him in public, baby,” Santana called, amused. “Now get in the car. Sam’s got work to do, and we need to go study.”

“Only if you’re going to study _me_ first,” Brittany said quickly. “I’m _horny_.”

“I’ll take care of you right, baby, I promise,” Santana said with a soft little laugh. “ _If_ you get in right now.”

Brittany brightened and kissed Sam quickly, and then pulled away to hurry around the car. “Bye, Sammy. See you tomorrow.”

Sam let out a little huff of a laugh, running his hand through his shaggy hair as he moved out from in front of the Camaro and then turned to watch Brittany and Santana. “Bye.”

Santana started the Camaro, giving Sam a smirk as she blew him a kiss and then gunned the gas, sending the Camaro leaping forward as Brittany’s happy laughter floated out the open windows.

Sam watched until the Camaro was out of sight and then walked to the passenger side of the Impala to get in the back seat, closing the door and then saying quietly, “We can go, Dean.”

“You okay, kiddo?” Dean asked quietly, starting the Impala forward to pull around and out of the parking lot much more slowly than Santana had left.

“I’m fine,” Sam said shortly, even though he was frowning as he looked out his window.

“I’m sorry Santana’s being such a bitch to you, Sammy,” Quinn said quietly then, turning in her seat to look over the back at Sam.

“I expected it soon,” Sam said with a shrug, giving Quinn a smile that Dean could easily tell was faked. “She’s not really into me, not like Brit is.” He paused slightly and then amended, “Or was.”

“It’s my fault,” Quinn admitted. “San doesn’t want me doing anything with Dean, so I told her that if I had to keep my hands off my Winchester brother, she had to do the same with hers. She was going to let Brit keep being with you though, or at least that’s what she told me.”

“I know,” Sam said, nodding as Dean stopped at the edge of the highway, wanting to watch Quinn and Sam talk more than he wanted to drive. “I was listening while you two talked about it.” He paused and then added, “Brit was kind of upset about it, but I don’t think she told Santana. She feels like Santana doesn’t believe she really cares about me.”

Quinn sighed and turned around to face forward again. “Santana shouldn’t have said those things with you and Brit there, but it wasn’t the first time, and I’m sure it won’t be the last. She thinks Brit is a lot stupider than she really is.”

“I wish she wouldn’t do that,” Sam said quietly, looking back out his window. “Brit isn’t stupid, she’s just different.” He paused slightly and then added a bit more pointedly, “And you can drive, Dean. We’re already running late.”

“Sorry,” Dean said quickly, looking back at the road as he pulled out onto the highway to head towards the Puckerman home. “Burt and Carole were makin’ over little Bethy and we all got kind of distracted laughing at the faces Burt was making, trying to get her to smile.”

Dean didn’t mention the stop at the drug store on the way to school. Quinn had reminded him to get more lube and threatened to tell Puck if he didn’t bother, so he had made them another five minutes late by running into the Eckerd’s across the highway from Wal-Mart. He had bought two boxes of the packets of lube, a box of condoms, and two bottles of Wet, a big one for his bedroom and a small one to replace the nearly empty one he had begun keeping in the car. The little old lady behind the counter had looked at him like he was a serial killer or something, which had made Dean feel like crap again, ruining the good mood he had after he got to watch Burt meet Bethy for the first time.

“It’s okay,” Sam said with a sigh. “Just, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, okay? Talk about something besides my love life.”

“At least you have a love life,” Quinn pointed out, grumbling.

Sam let out a little laugh. “You’re still making out with him. That’s as much as I got today.”

Quinn opened her mouth to argue, then glanced at Dean and closed it again, staring at him as she giggled. “I had almost forgotten that.”

Dean laughed softly, blushing as he realized Puck must have left fresh marks on his neck after all. He really _should_ have gone into the bathroom to check before he left, not that it would do any good. He already had to make sure he didn’t let Sam see him shirtless anymore. He had hickeys all over him, and bruises that were very obviously from someone holding his hips from behind while they fucked him. His jeans were enough to cover the bite marks on his ass and thighs, but they didn’t cover his hips quite high enough to hide the finger-shaped bruises. “I’m not sure if I’m offended you forgot already or not.”

Quinn giggled again and reached over to pat Dean's thigh. “Don’t worry, sweetie. You’re unforgettable, I’m just so tired right now I barely remember my name.”

Sam snickered. “Yeah, you remember that when Santana notices those hickeys at school tomorrow and gets all bitchy about them.”

“She did say I could kiss him,” Quinn said quickly, twisting to look back at Sam again.

“This is _Santana_ you’re talking about,” Sam pointed out. “She said I could sleep with Brit, too, but when I left a mark on her Santana made sure I regretted it. When she sees you marked Dean, she’s gonna see red.”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s gonna be all my fault?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Probably because it will,” Sam agreed, snickering. “Your ass is grass, and Santana’s the lawnmower.”

Quinn just looked at Dean a moment and then started giggling.

Dean gave her a dirty look, trying to hide his amusement. “I can see _you’ll_ be a big help.”

“I’m sorry,” Quinn said quickly, still giggling. “Just, I can so see her tearing into you for letting me bite you.”

“Lucky me.” Dean snorted, making a mental note to tell Puck and Kurt to keep the biting below his neck. He loved it and they knew it so they bit him often, but if Santana was going to go bitchkitty over every hickey he had in the next month, he wanted as few to be visible as possible.

 

 


	15. FIFTEEN

 

Dean wasn’t surprised to see Nancy’s car in the driveway when they got to the Puckerman house, but he _was_ a little surprised to pull around back and realize Puck’s truck was still there, too.

“I forgot Puck left the Ranger here,” Dean said quietly as he turned off the Impala, looking over at Quinn.

“I’ve got his keys,” Quinn said, reaching over to take Dean’s hand. “Kurt and I talked about it earlier. We’re going to move my stuff with it and then Puck will drive it back to Kurt’s after we unload everything. They might need it before the Navigator is fixed.”

“Why didn’t he come?” Sam asked, curious.

“That’s right, I didn’t tell you, did I?” Dean asked, looking back at Sam, who shook his head. “Puck and his mom got into it yesterday, and he’s staying away from her until he cools off.”

“Dude, that bad, huh?” Sam asked softly, looking concerned. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Dean said, nodding. “He just doesn’t want to see her until he’s sure he won’t say anything he doesn’t really mean.”

“Must have been pretty bad,” Sam said quietly. “He doesn’t seem like the type to stay angry so long.”

“Nancy told him she wanted me out if I wasn’t going to raise Beth Jewish,” Quinn said quietly, turning to look at Sam. “He told her he doesn’t keep kosher anymore and that he’s not forcing me or Beth into it, and then it got messy. From what I gather, she said a lot of things about Kurt that he’s having a hard time forgiving.”

The back door of the house slammed then and they all looked over to see Sarah hurry down the steps and to the car, opening Quinn’s door to climb in and across Quinn to sit in the middle, pulling the door shut again as she went. “Mom’s been crying for _two_ _days_ ,” she said quietly to Quinn, looking unhappy and worried. “Where’s Noah? He always knows what to do to make it better.”

“He can’t make it better this time, sweetie,” Quinn replied quietly, reaching to put her arm around Sarah, who moved to curl up against Quinn’s side, clinging to her.

“Where is he?” Sarah repeated softly, laying her cheek against Quinn’s shoulder. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s with Kurt and Beth at Kurt’s house,” Quinn said gently. “You’ll get to see him again soon, I promise, just not tonight.”

Sarah was quiet for a long moment and then pulled away from Quinn to look up at her, brown eyes sad. “Mom’s really sorry she said all of those mean things. She’s been calling and calling and he won’t talk to her anymore.” She paused slightly and then added, “He won’t even answer when _I_ call him.”

“He doesn’t have his phone, kiddo,” Dean said quietly, making Quinn and Sarah both look at him. “Noah didn’t want to say anything to your mom that he didn’t really mean, so he put his phone in my glove box until he’s not so upset with her.” He leaned past Sarah and Quinn, turning the latch to open the glove compartment and get the phone, glad he hadn’t put the lube and condoms in there yet and that there were enough napkins in there to cover up the gun. He closed the glove compartment again quickly before offering Sarah the phone so she could see it was turned off. “He hasn’t checked it since he hung up on her because it hurt him a lot that she was saying the things she did.”

“She didn’t mean it,” Sarah said quietly, reaching to take the phone and hold it tightly in one hand as she stared at it. “She likes Kurt, she doesn’t _really_ think he’s any of those mean things she called him when Noah said he was staying in Indianapolis with him until today.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his face, wondering what else Nancy said that Puck didn’t tell him or Kurt about, and how much of it Sarah had heard. Puck had taken his phone out to the Impala while he was talking to Nancy, angry and hurting and not wanting the others to see him crying, and he had been gone quite a while before he came back. Puck told them he just sat on the Impala until he cooled off, but Dean realized finally that Puck must have spent at least some of that time arguing with Nancy. “Maybe she didn’t, kiddo, but Noah loves him a lot and it hurt to have her say those things about him. It makes him really sad to think she would be mean to the people he loves.”

“Like Quinn, and Beth,” Sarah agreed, looking at Dean. “He loves them both a lot, too.”

“Yeah, kiddo, he does,” Dean agreed, giving Sarah a small smile. “They’re his family, just like you are.” He smiled a little wider, adding, “Beth even looks a lot like you.”

“Does she really?” Sarah asked, looking at Quinn in surprise.

Quinn smiled, nodding. “She does. She has the same dark curls and brown eyes.”

“Noah used to have curls, too,” Sarah said suddenly, smiling. “He keeps them all cut off now ‘cause he hated them.”

The back door to the house opened again and they all looked towards the sound to see Nancy standing at the door looking fairly devastated but obviously trying hard to keep herself together. Her straight hair was pulled back into a careless ponytail and she looked like she had aged ten years since the last time Dean had seen her, less than a week before. She had always been rather petite and thin, but she looked tinier than ever in one of Puck’s favorite button-front shirts, which she held wrapped around her like she was cold. “You can all come inside,” she called. “Please.”

Quinn reached for her door immediately and Dean followed her example, getting out and walking around the car. Quinn and Sarah were already walking towards the steps so he followed them with Sam right behind him.

Dean nodded respectfully to Nancy as he paused to let Quinn and Sarah go up the stairs first, offering Quinn his hand to steady her because there was no railing. Quinn could climb stairs just fine, though with a little pain, but her balance was still off because she had gotten so used to having a baby belly. “Mrs Puckerman,” he said quietly, not really sure of what else to say but feeling like he had to say something.

Nancy flinched slightly but forced a watery smile for Dean. “Hello, Dean.” She moved aside then to let Sarah and Quinn go in the house, her gaze flicking to Puck’s cell phone in Sarah’s hand and then back to Dean with a pained expression in her eyes. “I thought I asked you to call me Nancy?”

“I wasn’t sure you still felt that way, ma’am,” Dean admitted, following Quinn up the stairs. “From what I hear, I’m right at the top of your sh—shoot list right now.” It was a pitiful recovery, but he had tried. That had to count for something.

Nancy swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment before she looked at Dean again and said softly, “I’m very sorry for what I told Noah, Dean. I was upset, and shocked, and I said things I didn’t mean at all.”

“I’ll pass that along to him, ma’am,” Dean said quietly, meeting Nancy’s gaze. “I’m not the one you hurt, though, so don’t apologize to me.”

Nancy stared at Dean for a moment and then asked softly, “How can I tell him how sorry I am if he won’t even speak to me?”

“Why don’t we go inside?” Quinn said. “You and Dean can talk about this while Sam and Sarah help me pack.”

Nancy flinched again and turned away, walking into the house. “You don’t have to leave, Quinn. I just said that because I thought you had nowhere to go, so it would force you to raise Beth Jewish.”

“I’m leaving because I want to. I’m tired of eating kosher, so I’m moving in with Dean. And Beth doesn’t live with me anyway,” Quinn said quietly, following Nancy inside. Dean was right behind her, and he saw Nancy turn to stare at Quinn in shock.

“You gave her up?” Nancy asked quickly, obviously upset. “After all Noah and I did for you?”

“You would think that, I suppose,” Quinn said with a frown at Nancy, and then she sighed. “But I’m _not_ an unfeeling bitch, Nancy, no matter what you evidently think of me. _No one_ could ever love Beth more than her daddy does, not even me, so she’s living with him and Kurt.”

Nancy stared at Quinn a moment longer and then whispered, “Noah’s not ever coming back to me, is he?”

“I don’t know,” Quinn said quietly, walking towards the living room doorway as she reached for Sarah’s hand to pull Sarah along with her. “He wouldn’t talk to me about it after you broke his heart. He didn’t want me to see him cry.” She glanced back as she reached the kitchen doorway. “Sam, come help me and Sarah, please.”

“Sure.” Sam moved quickly to follow Quinn, not looking at anyone, and a moment later Dean was alone with Nancy.

Nancy waited until she heard Quinn’s door close and then looked at Dean as she said quietly, “He told me _everything_ about this weekend, Dean. I know you stayed in that hotel room with them.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down. “He shouldn’t have done that.” Dean looked back up at Nancy, adding very softly, “Please keep it to yourself, ma’am.”

“From Sam, you mean,” Nancy murmured. “Noah said you don’t want him to know.”

“I don’t want _anyone_ to know,” Dean said just a little sharper than he intended, making Nancy flinch slightly even though he didn’t raise his voice above a whisper. “It’s not something I expected to happen.”

“He told me that too,” Nancy admitted, looking away. “That you were supposed to end up with Quinn for the night while he was with Kurt, but she had Beth and then things got out of hand after you three got to the hotel.”

“It wasn’t the night we had planned, for sure,” Dean murmured, glad Puck hadn’t told his mother the whole truth.

“He’s really _not_ coming home, is he?” Nancy whispered, still not looking at Dean.

“Not to live here, no ma’am,” Dean said gently, wishing he didn’t have to have this conversation with Nancy but sure that Puck was still too torn up about it all to handle it. If Puck had tried, there would have been a lot of crying – on both sides – and probably a lot of yelling, and Dean was sure it would have just made things worse. Since Puck couldn’t do it and Kurt was afraid to hear first-hand what Nancy thought of him, it fell to Dean. It was something he could do for them to make their lives a little easier, and he wasn’t about to back away from it.

“He loves you and Sarah very much,” Dean added after a moment, “but he loves Beth _and_ Kurt too much to walk away from them like you wanted him to do. Kurt’s father asked Puck to call him Dad last week, and after Kurt called and told Burt and Carole some of what went on between you and Puck yesterday, Burt said that Puck was welcome to live with them for as long as Kurt wants him there.” He paused slightly and then added, “And Kurt will never tell him to leave. He loves Puck more than anything, and he’s crazy about Beth.”

“I didn’t mean it,” Nancy whispered, looking at Dean again as she started to cry. “I thought if I threatened to kick him out he would give up and come home. He’s just a _boy_.”

“You were wrong,” Dean said simply, meeting Nancy’s gaze. “He’s not a kid you can threaten into doing what you want, not anymore. He’s a man grown with a partner he’d die to protect and a beautiful daughter he’d move mountains for, and it _killed_ _him_ that you made him choose between them and you.” Dean fell silent, but after a moment he felt compelled to add just a little pointedly, “If anyone else had hurt him like that, I’d be out for blood right now. Just so you know.”

Nancy stared at Dean for a moment in silence with tears sliding slowly down her face, then she turned away as she started to sob, wrapping her arms around herself.

Dean stood watching her cry for a minute or two before he sighed and moved over to turn her back towards him, pulling her into his arms. Nancy held herself rigidly away from him for only a moment before she collapsed against his chest and started to sob even harder, clinging to his shirt as he stroked her hair and murmured, “He still loves you, Nancy. He _will_ be back to visit you and Sarah, I promise you that, he just needs to be with Kurt and Beth, too.”

Nancy just stood there crying and clinging to him, so Dean rested his chin on her hair and held her to wait for her to get it all out of her system. He was sure she needed the comfort of being held pretty badly to be willing to accept it from him. If she had called Kurt names for what he and Puck had, then she must think Dean was even worse, especially since she thought he fell into bed with Kurt and Puck while his girlfriend was in the hospital after giving birth. It took a special kind of asshole to do something like that.

Nancy’s sobs quieted after a while and then she finally fell silent for a few minutes before she whispered, “Thank you.”

Dean squeezed her gently, not even thinking about it as he kissed the top of her head and then murmured, “He’d do the same for my mom, if I had one.”

Nancy let out a little noise caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob, pulling away from Dean to look up at him. “He would, wouldn’t he? He’s such a _good_ boy, no matter how much trouble he gets into.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean said gently, giving her a slight smile as he let her go and stepped away. “He’s a great guy, that’s why he’s my best friend.”

“He’s more than that,” Nancy murmured, looking into Dean’s eyes as Quinn’s door opened and then closed again and someone walked towards them down the hall, footsteps seeming loud in the otherwise silent house. Quinn stepped into the kitchen just as Nancy said quietly, “He _must_ be for you to care about his mother enough to want to take care of me right now.”

Dean shook his head. “No ma’am, that’s not how it is.”

“Dean is just that sweet,” Quinn said, walking over to Dean to lean up against his side and kiss his cheek. She smiled at Nancy and then turned to head towards the pantry, opening it and then leaning inside as she added, “He takes care of people, if they’ll let him. It’s who he is.”

Nancy looked from Quinn to Dean and back, obviously unhappy, and Dean was sure she was trying to decide if they had told Quinn about what happened at the hotel. Dean sighed and murmured, “Stop looking at me like that. She knows what happened.”

Quinn turned around quickly with a box of trash bags, eyes wide. “You _told her_?” she whispered furiously, looking at the door to the rest of the house and then back at Dean. “How stupid _are_ you?!”

“Not as stupid as _Puck_ , evidently,” Dean replied softly, snorting. “ _He_ told her, not me.”

Quinn stared at Dean a moment and then started back towards her room, muttering, “We have really _got_ to have a _long_ talk with that man about keeping his pretty, talented mouth _shut_.”

“Tell me about it, beautiful,” Dean agreed, watching her go.

“I think I missed something somewhere,” Nancy said then, and Dean turned back towards her to see she looked confused.

Dean sighed and nodded towards the door. “Can we at least go outside to talk about it, please?”

Nancy looked at him only a moment before she walked past him and out the back door, and Dean followed her as she walked out to sit on the steps. Dean closed the kitchen door and then moved after Nancy, sitting down by her and scrubbing his hand through his hair as he waited for her to start talking.

“I thought Quinn was in love with you,” Nancy said after a few moments, and Dean looked at her to see she was frowning at him. “I’m _sure_ Noah told me you and Quinn are dating, and that she was supposed to share a hotel room with you after Regionals. Sarah says you’re always holding her and kissing her, but she’s not upset about what happened, even though she just said a little bit ago that she’s moving in with you.”

Dean flushed at the way Nancy’s gaze kept straying to his neck, nodding. “Me and Quinn are close,” he agreed, “but she’s been in love with Santana for years. I knew from day one that I’m just the guy on the side to cuddle with until she and Santana get things sorted out because Santana got so bitchy about Quinn having Puck’s baby. Santana doesn’t seem to hold it against Puck too much, but she was _really_ pissed that Quinn slept with her boyfriend instead of her.”

“And you don’t care that she’s using you,” Nancy asked, incredulous.

“I don’t have any room to complain,” Dean said quietly, looking over at the Impala. “I ended up in bed with her best friend and the father of her child while she was in the hospital.”

“Noah told me that,” Nancy said quietly. “I know he’s got a bad habit of thinking below his belt, but I had thought _Kurt_ was a little smarter than that, and you seemed so level-headed and mature that I thought you two would keep him out of trouble.”

Dean looked back at Nancy, frowning. “We’re consenting adults who were so fu—freaking relieved that Quinn and Beth were okay that we were about to rattle apart, and things happened. It’s not like we went out partying and ended up with _strippers_ or something. It was just sex between friends.”

“Kurt is sixteen, and Noah is seventeen,” Nancy pointed out, making Dean look away again. “I can easily believe their hormones got the best of them in the excitement of the moment, but you’re _twenty_ , Dean. You’re old enough to know better.”

“I’m not as strong as you seem to think,” Dean said quietly, staring at the Impala. “I get lonely, Nancy, just like anyone else. Quinn’s my girlfriend and I care about her, but she doesn’t love me and we don’t do anything but hold each other or kiss.” He let out a snort. “And Santana’s not real pleased about either one, so I bet even that stops soon. I’m gonna end up sleepin’ on my own couch.”

“So you’re telling me you took advantage of my _underage son_ because your girlfriend doesn’t put out,” Nancy said disapprovingly. “You’re actually going to try and use that as an excuse?”

Dean looked at Nancy quickly, frowning and annoyed. “I let Puck fuck me because I can’t make myself say no to him, if you absolutely _must_ know.” Nancy’s eyes went wide, but Dean went on before she could say anything. Being so honest with her went against every instinct he had, but something told him it was the only way she would ever understand why he was sleeping with Puck. She could get him arrested if she wanted to because Puck _was_ underage and sodomy was illegal in Ohio as far as Dean knew, so he’d get a double whammy. That meant he really needed to make her understand if he could, and the only way he could do that was to tell her the truth. “I’m sorry he felt the need to tell you about it – and he’s _gonna_ hear about that from me, count on it! – but I just don’t have it in me to look him in the eye and say no, not when I want it just as bad as he does and we both know Kurt is fine with it. It’s just sex, and it’s not like Puck hasn’t done it before about a _million_ times. You can call me weak or whatever you want, but _don’t_ expect me to hurt him for you or anyone else, lady.”

“What about Kurt?” Nancy asked softly, looking a little confused again. “I can believe Noah made the first move with you, he talks about you all the time and I know he’s very ... physical with people he likes, but _Kurt_ isn’t experienced like Noah is. He’s just a _boy_ , Dean _._ ”

“He’s old enough to know what he wants and take it,” Dean said pointedly, sure she’d take that exactly the way he meant it. “He _is_ young, and I tried to stay away from him, I did, but he’s pretty hard to resist when he wants to be. He and I are almost as close as I am to Puck, and it’s just as hard for me to tell him no when he wants something from me that I know I’m gonna enjoy giving him.”

Nancy stared at Dean for a long moment, searching his eyes with an unreadable expression, and then she asked very softly, “Dean, have you ever had a boyfriend before? Before you met Noah, I mean?” She paused and then added, “They didn’t ... make you do anything you didn’t _want_ to do, did they?”

“Neither of them would ever force _anyone_ into sex,” Dean said sharply, fighting to keep his voice down as he glared at Nancy, angry she assumed the worst of Puck and Kurt so easily. “I’ve never had a boyfriend, no, but that has absolutely nothing to do with it. I don’t _do_ this kind of thing, not with anyone but him.” He paused. “Well, him and Kurt. They _are_ a package deal.”

“This kind of thing?” Nancy repeated, and the way she was looking at Dean made him feel even more defensive and angry even though he wasn’t sure why.

“Having sex with someone who’s already in a serious, committed relationship,” Dean said pointedly. “I don’t poach. I don’t _need_ to.”

“Are you falling in love with my son?” Nancy asked quietly, still looking at Dean with what he suddenly realized was pity. “And please don’t lie to me.”

“No,” Dean said quickly. “I’m not that stupid.”

Nancy sighed and then said very softly, “I told you I didn’t want you to lie to me, Dean.”

Dean flinched, looking away. “Are you calling me stupid?”

“No, I’m saying you just lied to me,” Nancy replied, and the gentle tone of her voice was worse than being yelled at would have been. “Or maybe you lied to yourself, I suppose. You care about him a lot more than you want to admit.”

“I never denied that I care about him,” Dean said quietly, still not looking at her. “That doesn’t mean I’m in love with him. It’d be monumentally stupid to let myself fall for someone else’s guy.”

“Love doesn’t care what would be smart, Dean,” Nancy said quietly. “It would be nice if that were true, but it’s not. My own marriage is a prime example of that. I loved Noah’s father more than anything in the world except our children, even though he never did anything to deserve it. I knew I couldn’t trust him, but love made me forgive him for hurting me time and time again.”

Dean swallowed hard and was quiet for a few minutes before he murmured, “Well, whatever it is I’ve got with Puck and Kurt, I’m sure you’ll be glad to know it won’t last long. Me and Sam are leaving town when school’s out.”

“Why?” Nancy asked, and even without looking at her Dean was sure she was frowning again. “You love Noah very much, I can tell. Why would you leave him?”

“Because I can’t stay,” Dean said bluntly, looking down at the scarred toe of his combat boot. “He and Kurt are in love, Nancy, the head-over-heels, soul-deep kind of love that people dream a _lifetime_ about finding. They care about me too, sure, but _I_ know the difference between their love for each other and what they feel for me, even if they forget sometimes.” He looked over at Nancy again finally, sure she could see how much it hurt him as he said quietly, “I just get to share your son sometimes, and I won’t have even that much for long. I might wish for more in my weaker moments, I’ll admit that, but it’s never gonna happen.” He shook his head, looking at the Impala again. “No, they know that I’m gone in a few weeks as well as I do, and they know I won’t ever be back. Whatever we’ve got isn’t going to last long enough to be love. It’s just sex and loneliness and the hell of my life all mixed up with a gorgeous guy that’s pretty much _everything_ I ever wanted, except the most important thing.”

“Which is?” Nancy asked softly.

Dean looked at Nancy, giving her a crooked little smile. “He’s not mine, and he never will be.”

“That’s got to be _terrible_ for you, Dean,” Nancy said quietly, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. “I don’t know how you can stand it.”

Dean looked away from her as he inhaled slowly and then breathed out just as carefully, fighting for control of himself as he wished he hadn’t been so honest. Saying it out loud had made it all hurt more. “I can stand it,” he said finally, “for the same reason I can stand every other painful thing in my life, Nancy. I don’t have a choice.” He stood and turned away to go back in the house, stopping with his back to her after only a couple of steps. “Please don’t tell anyone,” he murmured softly then, trying very hard not to let how he was feeling show in his voice. “I don’t want Sam to ever know his big brother is a fag, much less that I slept with someone else’s boyfriend.”

“I won’t tell a soul, Dean,” Nancy said softly. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Dean said quietly, walking back into the house.

Dean intended to go help pack up Quinn and Beth’s things, but instead he found himself walking down the hall to Puck’s room, going inside and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, and then he smiled slightly despite how much he was hurting. There was a poster over the bed of a blonde woman all spread out on the hood of a classic Mustang in the tiniest cutoff jean shorts Dean had ever seen and a couple of pasties on strings that were pretending to be a bikini top. He admired the car a lot more than the woman, but they both had sweet lines and he was sure Puck had spent a lot of time laying right where Dean was, fantasizing about driving them both way too fast.

The room smelled like Old Spice and Puck and citrus, and after a minute Dean closed his eyes to just lay there and breathe, trying hard to do like he had told Kurt he would do and not think about tomorrow. Today was what he had, with a sweet girl who loved him like he was even if she wasn’t in love with him, and two guys who loved him enough to want to fix everything in his life and take care of him. He knew he was very lucky, and as he thought about them he started to feel that way, too. Tomorrow might be hell, but in that moment he had reasons to be glad he was alive, and he _wanted_ that, wanted to enjoy it while he could.

He had been sprawled there for about twenty minutes and was finally relaxed and feeling calm and almost happy again when someone tapped quietly on the door.

“It’s just me, honey. Can I come in?” Quinn asked softly, barely loud enough he could hear her.

“Sure, beautiful,” Dean said quietly, not bothering to move. Quinn was already well aware of the fact he was a fool over Puck and wouldn’t think any less of him for lying on Puck’s bed to pull himself back together. Knowing her like he did, he was sure she had done the same thing before herself. It should have embarrassed him that he was acting like a girl, but just then he couldn’t make himself care.

Quinn opened the door to slip inside and then closed it back behind her, walking over to climb carefully onto the bed with Dean and curl up against his side. “I love coming in here,” she murmured softly. “Everything smells like him and it makes me feel so safe and loved, just like he does when he holds me.”

Dean wrapped his arm around her, smiling softly as he looked up at the poster, not really seeing it. “He’s good at that.”

“He is,” Quinn agreed, and then she was silent for a few moments before she went on again. “Sam and Sarah are already carrying my things out. I mentioned to Nancy that I was going to get Puck some clothes, and she said she thought you were doing it.”

“I didn’t come in here to be useful,” Dean admitted. “I was heading for your room, but I ended up in here instead. I’m not really sure why.”

“I am,” Quinn said, lifting her head to look at him, and when Dean looked towards her she gave him a soft smile. “You came in here for the same reason I do. You needed to feel close to him.”

Dean looked into her eyes a moment and then admitted, “You might be right.”

“Of course I am,” Quinn said quickly, smirking suddenly. “I’m _usually_ right.” She leaned to kiss him lightly and then pulled away to get off the bed, patting his thigh. “Now come on, help me get his things.”

Dean sat up, swinging his booted feet off the bed as he watched her move towards the dresser with a smile. “You think it’ll take us both? He’s only got like, five pairs of jeans to his name, and maybe twice that many shirts.”

Quinn laughed, reaching into her skirt pocket to pull out a garbage bag as she gave Dean an amused look. “No, those are just all he wears. He’s got _lots_ of nice clothes too because that’s what Nancy gets him for his birthday, hoping that eventually he’ll have to wear them. I sort of doubt Kurt will let him wear the same old jeans all the time anymore once he knows that Puck has so many nice pairs of Dockers.”

Dean snickered and stood, moving over to hold the garbage bag. “You’ve got a point there. I’m almost afraid to see how Kurt could possibly make him look any better than he already does, though.”

“He can, trust me,” Quinn said with a soft laugh, opening the bottom drawer to take out an armload of Dockers that looked like they had never been worn. “Kurt knows all the tricks, and he’ll be only too happy to ‘lose’ Puck’s old baggy-assed jeans.”

Dean laughed as he watched Quinn put the clothes into the bag he was holding. “Remind me to bake him some brownies if he does.”

“I’ll help,” Quinn said with an impish grin, reaching for the next drawer, which held several pairs of much older jeans and about a dozen t-shirts. She took out three pairs of jeans and all the t-shirts, tossing them in the bag, then moved to the next drawer to get a dozen pairs of socks and then a few pairs of boxers and boxer-briefs that looked like they had never even been worn. “He won’t wear these unless Kurt makes him, but I’ll throw them in anyway.”

Dean smirked. “Kurt won’t do that for long, I don’t think. He’ll learn to like him commando.”

“Puck will make sure of that,” Quinn agreed, laughing as she moved to the other side of the dresser to get more t-shirts and button down shirts, and a stack of the long cargo shorts Puck loved to wear when it was warm. She had to work at it to get all the shorts in the bag, and then gave Dean a smug smile. “Alright, you can take that to the truck now.”

Dean snorted, grinning as he tried lifting the bag. “This bag weighs a ton, beautiful.”

“I know, that’s why you’re carrying it instead of me,” Quinn agreed, moving over to Puck’s desk to get his letterman jacket off the back of his chair. She shrugged into the jacket and then she picked Puck’s school backpack up off the floor and set it in the chair, unzipping the main compartment and then putting Puck's laptop into it before she opened one of the desk drawers. Dean watched with amusement as she took out three boxes of condoms, a half-empty bottle of Astroglide, a worn old leather collar with a brass tag on it, and a pair of leopard-print fuzzy handcuffs, stuffing them all in the backpack before she opened another drawer to get two external hard drives for a computer.

“What are those for?” Dean asked, amused.

“Puck’s music collection, his porn, and his games,” Quinn answered promptly with a smile, putting the hard drives in the front pocket of Puck’s backpack and then zipping it closed. “He keeps it all on external drives so he won’t lose anything if he crashes his laptop, plus he can grab them to take with him when he spends the weekend at Finn’s house.” Her smile faded away as she zipped the main compartment of the backpack up. “Or he used to, anyway.”

“Why aren’t he and Finn close anymore?” Dean asked quietly, hefting the bag of clothes as Quinn picked up the backpack and then grabbed Puck’s gym bag before she moved towards the door.

“Because of me,” Quinn said quietly, moving to the door and then turning to look at Dean. “Finn was in love with me, and I made him think Beth was his for a long time before Rachel found out the truth and told him. He wanted to kill Puck, and I think Puck would have let him do it if Mr Schue hadn’t pulled Finn off of him.” She swallowed hard. “It was awful to see. We all knew Puck could kick Finn’s ass if he wanted to, but Puck just let Finn hit him over and over like he thought he deserved it. Puck’s eyes were so dead and Finn was just so _angry_ , and everyone was too shocked to try and stop him until Mr Schue got there.”

“Damn,” Dean said with a sigh, looking away. “He got smashed and did something stupid, sure, but even I know Finn’s the best friend he ever had.”

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed, “he _was_. Finn used to live just down the street and Carole always watched Puck and Sarah while Nancy worked, so Finn and Puck spent _all_ their time together until Puck started dating girls. They were still together a lot even after that, but then Puck got kind of messed up about Finn and it all started to go wrong. He wanted _everything_ Finn had, even used to steal Finn’s clothes to wear all the time when he stayed over.” She let out a little laugh. “And I know he loves me for me, but I still think he had sex with me mostly because I was Finn’s.”

Dean looked at Quinn in surprise. “Seriously?”

Quinn nodded. “I think so.” She paused and then asked, “Did you know that Puck dated Rachel, too? After Finn fell for her, Puck swooped in and picked her up right out from under his nose, but it didn’t last long even though Nancy begged him to stay with her. Rachel is Jewish but she drives Puck crazy, and all the jocks were giving him hell for dating her, so he bailed pretty quickly.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say it’s Finn he really wanted,” Dean said slowly, surprised.

“Don’t ever tell anyone I said this, but I think you’re right,” Quinn agreed with a sad little smile. “He’s never been too bright about things where his heart is concerned, and it killed him when Finn refused to talk to him anymore. He’s always needed someone to point out the obvious for him, and it was too late with Finn long before he got to the point I could have made him see the light.” Her smile widened and she added, “I had to tell him he was in love with Kurt a dozen times before he really noticed it was true, and I know Kurt had to tell him he was falling for you at least as many times before he did anything about it.” She opened the door and walked out then without waiting for a reply.

Dean stood and stared at the empty doorway for more than a minute before he headed after her, completely unable to help the way he was smiling.

 

~*~

 

Dean parked the Impala behind Carole’s car, turning off the ignition and then getting out as Quinn slowly pulled the Ranger onto the grass by Burt’s truck.

Kurt’s Navigator was still in the shop and Finn had parked Carole’s car in the Navigator’s usual spot, so Dean wasn’t surprised that Quinn had chosen to park on the grass instead of behind Burt’s Dodge Ram. Puck usually parked on the grass if Carole’s car wasn’t already there, so it made no sense to block Burt’s truck in. It had already been decided that Dean would drive the four of them to school until the Navigator was back, so the spot on the grass was sure to become Puck’s parking spot anyway.

Dean walked around Burt’s truck to the Ranger, opening the driver’s door and then smiling at Quinn as she turned to put her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her down out of the truck the same way he had helped her get in, earning a kiss before she pulled away to head towards the front door. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Dean leaned to get Puck’s keys out of the ignition, automatically pocketing them with his own keys as he closed the door to follow Quinn, grinning. “Anytime, beautiful.”

Sam was standing on the Hummels’ front porch, waiting for them with a slight smile as he moved to offer Quinn his hand while she climbed the steps. Quinn beamed at him and kissed his cheek on her way by. “Such a sweetie. No wonder Brit’s crazy about you.”

Sam let out a little laugh, blushing as he ran his hand through his hair, and Dean grinned as he hurried up the steps. Quinn opened the front door to go in without knocking – Burt had told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t allowed to any more, since family doesn’t knock – and Dean moved past Sam to follow her, grinning.

Everyone was still in the living room where they had left them earlier, though Finn and Rachel had taken over the old leather recliner that Carole was in when they left. Puck and Kurt were on the couch next to Burt’s chair, both of them smiling as they watched Burt, who was holding Beth and looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Carole was sitting by Kurt on the couch looking very happy and amused as she watched Burt, Puck, and Kurt all stare at Beth, who was sound asleep.

Quinn walked straight over to Burt’s chair and leaned down to kiss his cheek before she teased softly, “You have to put her down eventually, grandpa.”

Burt looked up at Quinn with a slightly sheepish smile. “I did. Kurt gave her back to me after he changed her.”

“Because he practically begged me to,” Kurt added with a smile, and Dean could tell how very happy Kurt was about the way Burt had taken to Beth.

“I always wanted a little girl to spoil,” Burt admitted as he looked over at Kurt. “That’s probably why I let you get away with so much.”

Puck snickered and Kurt elbowed him with a laugh, looking somewhere between amused and wry as he said dryly, “I’m not a girl, Dad.”

“No, but you bring home a lot of clothes from the girls side of the store, especially jeans, and you spend more on shampoo and stuff than your mom ever did,” Burt teased gently, smiling. “I know, I see the credit card bills.”

Kurt let out a little surprised laugh, blushing. “Jeans made for girls fit me better.” Puck smirked at Kurt, hazel eyes sparkling and wicked, and Kurt covered Puck’s mouth with his hand, eyes widening. “Whatever you’re thinking, keep it to yourself.”

Puck snickered and kissed Kurt’s fingers, making Kurt smile as Puck reached up to pull his hand down. “I was just going to say they look much better on you, babe.”

Kurt smiled a little wider. “Liar.” He kissed Puck’s cheek and then looked down as he took Puck’s right hand in both of his, obviously very happy.

Burt watched them a moment longer, smiling softly, and then he made an obvious effort to drag his gaze away as he looked over at where Sam and Dean were standing, then looked over at Carole. “We really _do_ need more furniture.”

“I keep telling you we need a bigger couch _and_ a loveseat, honey,” Carole agreed with a laugh, nodding. “The kids have a lot of friends.”

Quinn giggled and moved to sit on the arm of Burt’s chair, making him look at her in surprise as she gave him an impish grin. “There’s room for all of us, if we get a little creative.”

Puck laughed and nodded, looking over at Sam and Dean. “Pick an arm, guys.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll take the floor, thanks.” He suited his actions to his words, moving so he’d be able to see the television, where a baseball game was playing with the sound muted. “We need to think about unloading the truck sometime, though. There’s furniture in the back that goes here, besides all of Beth’s stuff and Puck's clothes.”

“Furniture?” Puck asked in surprise, looking from Sam to Dean before he added, “Dude, seriously. Sit.” He patted the arm of the couch by him. “You know I won’t bite.”

“That’s debatable, actually,” Kurt said with a soft snort, giving Puck a dirty look.

Puck grinned at Kurt, his gaze going to the hickey that was still visible on the side of Kurt’s throat even though Kurt had tried to cover it with makeup. “Dean is so not you, baby.”

Dean chuckled and walked over to sit on the arm of the couch by Puck, keeping his expression amused even though the arm of the couch wasn’t very comfortable. His ass was still sore, though not as bad as it had been right after Puck fucked him on the swing, and the shape of the arm of the couch made it difficult to find a position that wasn’t too terribly uncomfortable. He ended up shifting to rest his weight on one thigh and lean on the back of the couch behind Puck’s shoulders, and he was trying not to think about the way Rachel was watching him as he looked at Puck and said, “Your mom asked if you had gotten Beth another bed yet, and then insisted we bring the bassinet for her.”

Puck stared at Dean for a moment and then looked at Quinn. “The cherry bassinet?”

Quinn nodded, looking kind of pleased and surprised as she thought about it. “The one she got when you were born, yes. She said she wanted Beth to use it.”

“Huh,” Puck said softly, looking down at his knee.

“I told you she would come around, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured, running one hand along Puck’s forearm. “She loves you too much to stay mad for long.”

Puck looked at Kurt, smiling slightly. “I know you did, but I didn’t really believe it.” His smile turned wry. “You didn’t hear all the crap she said, baby.”

“She’s real sorry about that,” Dean said quietly, shifting to dig in his back pocket with his free hand and then offering Puck’s cell phone to him. “She wants you to call so she can apologize.”

Puck stared at the phone a moment and then looked up at Dean, searching his eyes. “For what?”

“For _all_ of it,” Dean said, giving Puck a soft smile. “She didn’t mean any of it, Puckasaurus, not really.”

“She cried all over Dean when you didn’t go home with us,” Quinn said then, making Puck look at her in surprise. “They spent a long time talking while Sam helped me and Sarah pack my stuff.”

Puck looked at Dean again. “She blamed you for the whole thing.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “I know that, believe me, and you’re gonna get an earful from me about it later, I promise. She was worried about you though, man, not pissed. To her you’re still that twelve year old boy who shaved his hair into a mohawk at his best friend’s house one weekend.”

Carole laughed. “I remember that. I felt so bad about it when I caught them, but Finn had already shaved half of his head so I had to let them finish.”

Dean looked over at Carole, grinning. “Boys do stupid things, Carole, it’s a law.”

“You’re a boy too, Dean,” Carole pointed out then, looking amused.

“And I prove it by doin’ somethin’ stupid all the time,” Dean said quickly, grinning at Carole while most of the others started laughing.

Puck was still looking amused as he finally took his phone from Dean, murmuring, “I’m kind of afraid to listen to the messages she left for me.”

“You can’t, so don’t worry about it,” Dean said quietly, moving the hand he had on the back of the couch to rest on Puck’s shoulder without really thinking about what he was doing. “You’ve got two on there from Sarah that she wanted you to hear, but Nancy had me delete all the ones she left you.”

Puck looked up at Dean, searching his eyes for something again. “Did you listen to them?”

“Not after the first one,” Dean said with a wry little smile. “That was more than I really wanted to know about her opinion of me, and then Nancy begged me to just delete them all before you could hear them, so I did.”

“She blamed it all on you, didn’t she?” Puck asked, frowning.

Dean let out a laugh. “Dude, I _was_ the responsible adult that promised to keep her precious son out of trouble and then not only let you share a hotel room with your boyfriend, but also didn’t drive you home when I told her I would. She was _not_ pleased with me. I’m evidently the only one of us old enough to know better in her book, so that made the whole thing my fault.” He knew Puck would understand exactly which thing he meant, and was glad he wouldn’t have to spell it out. He kind of hoped he wouldn’t really have to tell Puck exactly what Nancy knew about their weekend, even though he did intend to lecture Puck some about telling people they were fucking. Everyone would have been happier – not to mention safer – if Nancy never knew that.

Puck sighed and looked down at his phone. “I’m sorry, Deano.”

“Eh, don’t be,” Dean said, brushing it off. “She’s apologized to me and wants to do the same to you, so I’m cool.”

“Nancy really was sorry,” Sam said suddenly, making Dean and Puck both look over at him in surprise. Sam looked kind of serious but he smiled at Puck as he added, “She even hugged him when we left.”

Puck laughed, looking up at Dean again in surprise. “Dude, my mom _hugged_ you? She hardly ever even hugs _me_!”

Dean smiled crookedly. “Yeah, she did. I think she’s seen the light man, really I do. Give her another chance.”

“I’ll call her after dinner,” Puck agreed after a moment, shifting to tuck his phone into the right front pocket of his jeans where he usually carried it.

“Ack!” Kurt jumped up, hurrying towards the kitchen. “Speaking of, I was supposed to add the cheese on top five minutes ago.”

“On top of what, sunshine?” Dean asked, turning to watch Kurt go with a grin.

Kurt stopped in the kitchen doorway to grin at Dean. “Lasagna.”

“Dude! I love you!” Dean said quickly, laughing as Kurt disappeared into the kitchen.

“Me too!” Sam added, and when Dean looked over he was pleased to see Sam was beaming. “We never have lasagna unless you count that Hamburger Helper stuff.”

Puck snickered. “That’s _not_ lasagna. Kurt’s is from scratch, and he even makes his own pasta.”

“Or has his well-trained boyfriend make it,” Carole said then, teasing Puck with a smile.

Puck laughed, blushing a bit. “He was busy, and I’m hungry.”

“Is there any for me?” Rachel asked suddenly, speaking up for the first time since Dean, Sam, and Quinn walked in. Dean looked over at her to see she was watching Puck and Dean with a speculative look in her eyes as she smiled and added, “If not, then Finn should take me home soon or his dinner will be cold by the time he returns.”

Dean forced himself not to react to Rachel’s scrutiny even though he was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact he was sitting leaning against Puck’s shoulder with one arm around him. He could hardly believe it had ever seemed like a good idea to him to sit by Puck, and he decided right then and there that he wouldn’t be sitting by him again, not around other people. When he was so close to Puck it felt right to touch him, and Dean hadn’t even realized how cozy they were until Rachel’s attention made him think about it.

“There’s plenty,” Puck said quickly, grinning at Rachel and seemingly oblivious to how she was watching them. “We made four pans. One with vegan pasta with spinach, mushroom, and cheese for you and Finn, one spinach, mushroom and chicken, and two four cheese with Italian sausage.”

“Dean!” Kurt called suddenly.

Dean was glad of the excuse to move as he pulled away from Puck, turning to look towards the kitchen. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Come help me, please,” Kurt called.

“Sure,” Dean agreed, getting up to walk towards the kitchen.

“Seems like he’s got Dean pretty well trained, too,” Rachel suddenly said, making Dean look back at her in surprise from the kitchen doorway, his eyebrows going up at the smirk on her face.

“Kurt’s playing with _lasagna_ ,” Sam said, laughing. “Dean’s not stupid enough to miss out on a chance to steal some.”

“Sam!” Dean said quickly, giving Sam a dirty look. “He can _hear you_ , dumbass. Now he’ll pay attention!”

Sam just laughed at him, along with most of the others in the room.

“Dean, just shut up and get in here,” Kurt said firmly. “You’re not stealing any lasagna.”

Dean gave Sam another dirty look and then turned away to walk into the kitchen. Kurt was sucking on two fingers as he sprinkled cheese on a pan of lasagna with his other hand, looking pained, and Dean moved over to the sink to quickly wash his hands. “You should have that hand under cold water, not in your mouth. How bad did you burn yourself?”

Kurt pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a little laugh and sprinkled a little more cheese on the pan he was working on before he moved to the sink. “It’s not bad, but I don’t want to try juggling molten-hot pans right this minute,” Kurt admitted. “Potholders are on the counter.”

Dean chuckled slightly and dried his hands as he moved to get the potholders. “Just tell me what goes where, sunshine.”

“That pan back in the bottom oven, and then take out the other pan,” Kurt said quickly, sounding a bit pained as he ran cold water on his hand.

Puck walked into the kitchen then. “Go sit down, baby. Me and Dean’ll handle it.”

“Wash your hands first,” Kurt agreed without even trying to argue, which made Dean glance at him in surprise. Kurt was looking at his fingers with a pensive expression, and Puck walked over closer to him to look too.

Dean turned back towards what he was doing, sure Puck could handle a couple of burned fingertips, and opened the lower oven so he could put the cheese-covered lasagna back on the lower rack. He took a foil-covered pan off the top rack and then closed the oven with his foot before he carried the heavy lasagna pan back to the cutting board where the other pan had been.

“Baby, you need to get those in ice water,” Puck said gently then, and when Dean glanced over he frowned slightly at Puck’s concerned expression. “They’re already starting to blister.”

“I will, right now,” Kurt agreed, moving towards the cabinet to get a bowl. “You know how much cheese I usually put.”

“Lots,” Puck agreed, smiling as he turned the hot water on to wash his hands.

Kurt laughed. “Yes.” He carried a small bowl over to the fridge, putting crushed ice and then water into it out of the dispensers in the door.

“Where do you keep the silverware again?” Dean asked, making Kurt and Puck both look at him.

“Drawer by your hip,” Puck said quickly, drying off his hands.

Dean laughed and opened the drawer, taking out a fork and then using it to peel the foil off the lasagna pan. “Should have remembered that.”

“And I should have thought of what you’re doing,” Kurt added, moving around the counter to sit on one of the stools, his fingers already in the bowl of ice water. “Then I wouldn’t have burned myself.”

Dean grinned at Kurt, flipping the loosened foil on top of the first one Kurt had removed. “I don’t like to cook _me,_ sunshine.”

Puck snickered. “Amen.”

“Oh shut up, both of you,” Kurt said, laughing.

 

~*~

 

Dean was on the back porch getting the second load of sheets out of the dryer when Sam walked out the back door, closing it quietly behind him. Dean glanced over at him, smiling, and then put the armload of sheets on the dryer to start folding them as he said, “Your sheets are done, Sammy. I was just gonna bring them to your room.”

“Can we talk, Dean?” Sam asked quietly, making Dean look at him again in surprise. “Please?”

“Sure,” Dean agreed, turning to face Sam while he folded the dark blue plaid fitted sheet he was holding. “What’s up?”

Sam nibbled on his lower lip a moment and then blurted, “It’s weird, you sleeping with Quinn. I mean, she’s kind of with Santana, and she just had your _best friend’s_ baby, and just...  Don’t you think it’s kind of _wrong_?”

Dean sighed as he began to fold the fitted ends of the sheet towards the middle. He had been expecting Sam to go after him about sleeping with Quinn, though he had really expected it to happen sooner. He hadn’t thought that Sam would be able to keep his opinion to himself past finding out Dean was still going to sleep in his own bed despite the fact Quinn would be there. Sam had evidently gotten the idea somewhere that Dean was giving Quinn his room and Dean would be sleeping on the fold-out bed in the couch. That had lasted until Puck was on his way out and had teased Quinn about not having to sleep alone while Sam was listening.

“We’re just gonna _sleep_ , Sammy,” Dean pointed out patiently. “She’s not cheating on your girlfriend with me, I promise.”

“Then why is she leaving hickeys on your neck, Dean?” Sam asked quietly.

“That happened before Santana told her to quit fooling around with me,” Dean lied as he finished folding the sheet, leaving out the fact that Quinn hadn’t been the one to bite his jugular or leave the hickey in the hollow below his other ear that morning. He still could hardly believe Puck had thought it might be a good idea to mark him somewhere so obvious not once but _twice_ , and he knew Santana was going to give him hell for it.

“Dude,” Sam said, his eyes widening in surprise. “You were macking on her the morning after she _had a baby_?”

Dean flinched and turned away from Sam to put the folded sheet on the washer and grab another. “ _Thanks_ , Sam. Means a lot, knowin’ you’ve got such a high opinion of me.”

“Dean, no,” Sam blurted. “Shit, that came out wrong.” Dean glanced at Sam to see he was running his hand through his shaggy hair and looking upset. “I know you didn’t push her to do anything. Just, didn’t she _learn_ anything?”

Dean turned back towards Sam, not even trying to hide how hurt and annoyed he was. “We kissed for _five minutes_ , Sam, and there is absolutely no reason we shouldn’t if we want to. I’m not gonna _knock her up_ by kissing her.”

The door opened behind Sam and he whirled to look as Quinn leaned against the doorjamb, giving Sam a cold look. “I don’t know what Santana might have told you to do, but you are _not_ my keeper, Sam, and you _will not_ keep giving Dean hell over the fact _I_ bit him. I _like_ the noises he makes when I do that, and I _love_ the way it makes him writhe, and I’m not going to stop doing it because _you_ think I shouldn’t be kissing him.” She snorted, obviously annoyed as she added pointedly, “And you’ve got no room to get all self-righteous with either of us anyway. You’ve slept with _both_ of my girlfriends more than once, and I _know_ you’ve done a lot more than kiss them. I have never done more than kiss Dean, and I never will.”

Sam was beet red and looked mortified. “I’m so sorry, Quinn. I didn’t think you could hear us.”

Quinn’s brown eyes narrowed and she pushed away from the doorjamb to stalk towards Sam, getting right in his face and staring into his eyes, which made Dean realize she was almost as tall as Sam when Sam was slouching like he was doing just then. “I don’t care if I was in the next _state_ , Sam. If you have a problem with what Dean is doing with me, then you come to _me_ , you don’t wait until you’ve got him _cornered_ and then rip his heart up over it just because he’ll let you. I don’t want to be a bitch to you because you’re usually really sweet and I _like_ you, but when someone hurts people I love I can make _Santana_ look sweet and innocent, and I can and _will_ kick your ass if I have to.”

“I didn’t!” Sam protested quickly, looking at Dean. “Tell her, Dean! I would _never_ hurt you, you _know_ that.”

Dean couldn’t make himself meet Sam’s gaze as he said very quietly, “It doesn’t feel good when you make it sound like I’d force my girlfriend to put out while she’s _in the hospital_ , Sam. You always say you don’t mean it afterwards, and I try to believe it, really I do, but it still hurts like hell that my baby brother thinks I’m that worthless.”

“I don’t think you’re worthless,” Sam said softly, his voice pained.

“Then why, Sam? _Why_ do you _always_ assume the worst of me all of a sudden?” Dean asked as he looked back over at Sam, trying unsuccessfully to hide how much it hurt. “It didn’t used to be like this, and I don’t know what the hell I did to make you suddenly think I’m such scum.”

“I don’t think you’re scum, God! I just--” Sam took a deep breath and then said quietly, “I’m _sorry_ I keep saying things wrong and hurting you, Dean, I just want to _understand_. I know you better than anybody and I’ve _never_ seen you act the way you’ve been acting the last few weeks.”

“Is that good or bad, Sam?” Dean asked softly, praying that the stinging in his eyes didn’t turn into tears. He would never forgive himself if he cried in front of Sam.

“That’s what I’m trying so hard to figure out,” Sam said slowly, his eyes full of pain. “Just, you haven’t been acting like yourself. Sometimes you’re all quiet and so _miserable_ it scares me, and then I’ll turn around and you’re grinning like a fool and singing ‘ _Heaven_ ’ with Puck while you _wash the dishes_. It’s kind of freaking me out.”

Dean scowled. “It _always_ comes back to him.” He snorted. “Hell, I sat on the couch by Puck tonight too, Sam, and I poured his tea when I was filling glasses, and then I let him help me carry Quinn’s dresser in my _bedroom_. Dude, how did I not notice I must want in his pants?! Only I guess I must want in _your_ pants too, since I got _you_ a Dr Pepper and sat by _you_ on the way home, and I made you your favorite fucking _brownies_ , and God, I was just _folding_ your _sheets_ so I could make your _bed_ for you. What kind of sicko _am_ I?!” His eyes were burning with tears he tried to blink away as he turned to grab Sam’s sheets, deciding that he wasn’t going to fold them for Sam, not tonight. He turned back to Sam to give him the sheets, too hurt and angry for once to care about the hurt look in Sam’s eyes as he shoved the wadded up sheets into Sam’s arms. “Fold your own fuckinglaundry, Sam, and make your own goddamned bed, too. I’m out of here.” He turned away quickly to head out the screen door, letting it slam behind him

“Dean, wait,” Sam called, but Dean didn’t even slow down.

“Stay there! I’ll be back when I get back,” Dean said as he walked quickly across the yard, trying to make his voice cold and hard despite the tears blurring his vision.

The neighbor’s pasture was the one place Dean was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t follow him, so he ducked through the boards of the fence and started to walk quickly away across the pasture, angling away from the neighbor’s house. He had asked the neighbor – who happened to be their landlord – if he minded them petting the horses or feeding them carrots, but he hadn’t asked permission to roam the pasture so he would just as soon not get caught doing it. Old man Reynolds was a nice guy, but Dean didn’t want to push his luck with him.

 

~*~

 

It was very late when Dean finally walked in the front door, closing it behind him softly because the house was dark and still and he didn’t want to wake anyone.

“Sammy’s still waiting for you on the back porch.”

Dean turned quickly to look towards the couch, where he could just barely make out Quinn’s blonde hair. She was wrapped in the worn USMC wool blanket off of his bed, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark house he could see how sad and tired she looked as she added softly, “He’s really sorry. He stayed there just like you told him to.”

“I know,” Dean murmured with a sigh. “He’s always sorry. And I didn’t mean he had to stay on the porch, I just didn’t want him running after me.”

“He didn’t mean to hurt you, Dean,” Quinn said gently. “He’s fifteen, and he’s a _boy_ , so he’s not really very good at saying how he feels.”

“He probably got that from me,” Dean said quietly, turning away to walk into the kitchen. “You can go to bed, I’ll be there in a little while.”

“Promise?”

Dean opened the fridge and then looked back towards the couch to watch her get up as he reached into the dark fridge for two beers, finding them by memory. The fridge bulb had blown sometime over the weekend, and he hadn’t figured out where he’d have to go to get a new one yet. He wasn’t even sure how to get the old one out, really. He’d have to empty the top shelf of the fridge to get to it, and it had seemed too much like work so he hadn’t done it yet. “I promise I won’t make you sleep alone tonight, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Quinn said quietly, looking at him a moment before she turned away and went down the hallway without another word.

Dean popped the caps off of both beers and then went to the back door, opening it and then walking out onto the porch, where Sam was curled up on the porch swing. Dean tried very hard not to think about what he and Puck had done on the swing earlier that day as he walked over to sit down by Sam, offering Sam a beer without looking at him. He was half afraid that Sam wouldn’t accept it, and then Sam was very still for long enough to make Dean think that he might have really screwed the pooch.

Dean was just about to pull his hand back and go inside to leave Sam alone when Sam finally reached for the beer. “I know saying I’m sorry isn’t enough this time,” Sam whispered then, and his voice was so ragged and raw that Dean closed his eyes in pain. Sam had been crying pretty hard to sound so messed up, and he knew that he had been the one to cause it. “I don’t know what else to say, though.”

“Sorry is always enough, Sammy,” Dean murmured, unable to make himself look at Sam as he took a drink of his beer.

“It’s not, though,” Sam disagreed, “not when I hurt you so bad I made you _cry_. You _never_ cry, Dean.”

“I do, I just don’t let you see it,” Dean admitted softly, looking at his beer like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “I’m human, Sam. I get lonely, and sad, and happy, and horny, and everything else, just like you do. I just work real hard to make sure you don’t see most of it.” He took a drink of his beer and then added, “I’m sorry I haven’t been hiding it all well enough the last few weeks. I don’t _have_ to hide anything from Quinn, or from Puck and Kurt, and I guess I’ve been letting that bleed over around you. I’ll try to do better.”

“I don’t _want_ you to hide how you feel,” Sam said quietly, and Dean could feel the movement as Sam turned towards him, making the swing sway slightly. “I want you to trust _me_ like that, too, Dean.”

Dean finally made himself look at Sam, sad but calm. “I’m sorry, Sam, but some things I just can’t share with you. You should understand that, you hardly _ever_ tell me the truth when I ask how you’re feeling.”

Sam flushed and looked away. “It’s none of your business sometimes.”

“That’s right,” Dean said quietly, “so I don’t ask again, and I don’t guilt you for not feeling like you want to share something with me. I just let you have your privacy, and I try to be there when you get ready to let me help.”

Sam looked back at Dean and was quiet for several minutes before he asked softly, “How do you put up with me?”

Dean smiled. “It’s part of the job description.”

“As my keeper?” Sam half-asked, looking resigned.

“As the best big brother ever,” Dean corrected, smiling wider.

Sam snorted a little laugh. “You are pretty awesome, sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Dean repeated, pretending shock. “What’s with this ‘sometimes’ shit? I am _always_ awesome!” He reached out to snatch away Sam’s beer, muttering, “Sometimes my _ass_ , see if I buy _you_ beer anymore...”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, laughing. “Dean, stop. You’re always the most awesome brother I ever had, I promise.”

“I’m the _only_ brother you ever had, dumbass,” Dean pointed out.

“And you’re awesome,” Sam added, grinning. “You kick ass at being my big brother.”

Dean pretended to think about it before he offered Sam’s beer back to him, grumbling, “Yeah, well, try to remember that a little more often, Sammy.”

“I will, I promise,” Sam said quickly, taking his beer back. He shocked Dean then by moving to lean against Dean’s side as he murmured, “I really am sorry.”

Dean was still for a moment before he let himself relax back next to Sam, draping his arm around Sam’s shoulders. “I know, kiddo. I’m sorry too.”

“Next time I say something that stupid, just hit me,” Sam said softly, and then he slowly shifted a little closer, almost like he was afraid Dean wouldn’t like it.

Dean gave Sam’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze, pulling Sam against his side firmly even as he murmured, “Hell, I don’t want to hit you that often. I’d go to jail.”

Sam laughed and elbowed Dean in the ribs, muttering, “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean responded, smirking as he turned his head away from Sam to take a slow drink of his beer. When he looked back at his little brother, Sam was giving him a soft, sweet smile Dean didn’t often see from him, which made Dean smile back as he murmured, “What?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing,” he murmured, still smiling as he turned more towards Dean and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, sliding his free hand between Dean’s back and the swing to hold on to him.

“No, that look was something,” Dean murmured. “But, whatever you say.”

“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” Sam admitted, not lifting his head off Dean’s shoulder. “I never tell you, but I do. A lot.”

“Love you too, Sam,” Dean murmured, tightening his arm around Sam as he impulsively kissed the top of Sam’s head. “There’s _nothing_ more important to me than you.”

“Not even the Impala?” Sam asked softly.

“I love her like I love breathing, Sammy, but she still doesn’t rank higher than you,” Dean said softly, closing his eyes as he realized he had fucked up so bad he had made Sam doubt his place in Dean’s heart. “ _Please_ tell me you know that.”

“I do,” Sam agreed, and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Good,” Dean said quietly, smiling again with relief. He turned his head to take another drink of his beer and then relaxed, laying his cheek against Sam’s hair. Sam pulled his feet up into the swing, curling up against Dean’s side as he sipped at his beer, and Dean began to slowly rock the swing as he just tried to commit every moment to memory.

Holding Sam wouldn’t last long, he knew.

 

 


	16. SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains explicit underage sexual content.

 

The next several days passed in a blur for Dean, and it seemed like no time had passed at all before it was suddenly lunchtime on Friday.

Everyone Dean really gave a damn about – except Bethy, of course – was in the Glee classroom, where Mr Schue had brought them pizzas and a cooler full of drinks as a reminder that he thought they had done amazingly well at Regionals.

Mercedes was talking with Matt, Tina, and Artie, all of them grinning and enthusiastic over whatever it was they were talking about. Dean was betting on it being about the date they had planned for that evening. Matt had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Mercedes out on Tuesday for a double date with Tina and Artie, and Matt and Mercedes had been practically inseparable ever since. Matt was the polar opposite of Mercedes, shy and quiet where she was loud and sassy, but they seemed to get along well and Kurt said he thought they might actually last a while.

Schuester was sitting on the piano bench, smiling and laughing as he talked to Finn and Rachel, who were talking animatedly about a car they planned to pool their money together to buy. Neither of them had enough money for a car of their own, but if they put all they had together they could just barely afford a ’72 Corvette that a customer of Burt’s was selling. The car needed paint and a lot of electrical work, but the engine had barely a thousand miles on it and it was all original equipment otherwise, and Kurt and Burt had already promised Finn they’d help restore it if Finn and Rachel bought it. Finn and Rachel were going with Burt after school to talk to her dads and then go look at it, and Dean was sure that Finn would be driving the ‘Vette home that night, proud new owner of a soon-to-be-hot car. Rachel didn’t have a license yet, so Finn would be doing all the driving until she did.

Sam was sitting in the back with Mike, laughing about something while Quinn, Santana, and Brittany talked nearby, all of them looking happy even though Dean knew Quinn and Santana were still on slightly shaky ground. Quinn and Santana had fought twice during the week, both times over Sam and Brittany, and Santana was the only one who was more surprised than Dean had been that Quinn had won both times. Santana seemed to be adjusting to the reality that Quinn had changed a bit though, and she had asked Dean if she could spend the night with Quinn that night, so he thought they might finally be sorting things out. Brittany would be sleeping with Sam while Dean would be alone on the couch, which was really not where he wanted to be, but he wasn’t going to complain. Sam was a lot happier now that he had his girl back, so Dean could survive being on the couch for the next few weeks.

Dean had plans to play pool in Dayton with Kurt and Puck that night to refill his wallet – he was down to about sixty bucks – and give the other four some privacy. Playing pool would lead to taking a drive out to the farm with Kurt along for the first time, so he knew that he’d be tired enough that night to sleep anywhere he laid down. There had been mention made of them both fucking Dean bent over the hood of his baby, and they knew he could hardly wait even though he felt like he probably should have been ashamed to admit how thoroughly he got off on the idea. He loved the simple fact that he could trust Kurt and Puck with the truth and never have to worry about how it made him look.

Kurt and Puck were sitting off to the side of the room on two of the stools as Kurt watched Puck pick out an intricate tune on his guitar, and Dean let himself glance over at them even though he had been trying hard not to. Puck was smiling softly as he played, his eyes closed as he moved with the music slightly, and Kurt was watching him with a sweet, rapt expression that left no doubt about how he felt.

Dean didn’t quite recognize the song, not really, but it felt so familiar that he was sure he should. “What’s that you’re playing?” he asked after a moment, making Puck open his eyes to look towards Dean, still smiling that same sweet, gorgeous smile.

“You know it, you just don’t realize it,” Puck said quietly, then looked down at the guitar as he began to play a tiny bit different, fingers moving more quickly through the intricate melody that Dean suddenly knew.

“ _So when the sun goes down,_ ” Puck sang after a moment, _“an' those nights are growing colder, I will be there, looking over your shoulder_...”

Dean smiled and joined in without really thinking about it. “ _'Cause the deeper the love, the stronger the emotion, and the stronger the love, the deeper the devotion_. _The deeper the love, the stronger the emotion, and the stronger the love, the deeper, the deeper, the deeper the devotion_...” He realized what the next part was then and stopped singing along, but he couldn’t make himself stop watching Puck and Kurt.

Puck lifted his gaze from the guitar to look into Kurt’s eyes, still smiling gently as he sang quietly, “ _I’m never gonna let you go, in my heart I know, I love you, I love you. Oh babe, I really love you...”_

Kurt didn’t say a word, just standing and moving to rest both hands on Puck’s shoulders as he kissed him.

Everyone started clapping then, and Dean looked around in surprise as he laughed, blushing just a bit because he had almost forgotten they were there. Most of the girls were beaming and looking like they thought Puck and Kurt were the sweetest thing _ever_ , and the guys were all obviously pleased and amused.

Even Finn, who had been kind of weirded out by Puck and Kurt being together at first, was grinning as he watched them, and Dean hoped it wasn’t his imagination that Puck and Finn had been getting closer over the last week. They did live in the same house now, and Dean really wanted them to work things out. There was a lot of history there, and Dean knew that hurting Finn like he did was Puck’s biggest regret. Puck didn’t have many other close friends, just Kurt, Quinn, and Dean, and Puck still missed how he used to hang out with Finn all the time.

“I’d say that you two should do a duet in competition next year,” Schuester said with a grin, “but I’ve got a feeling you might make out on stage and the judges definitely wouldn’t like that.”

Kurt pulled away from Puck, blushing very red as he moved back to his chair. “I would _never_ do that in public.”

“Wal-Mart, last night,” Dean said then, smirking at Kurt. “I seem to remember you and Puck diving for tonsils for about ten minutes right out in front of God and everybody while we were waiting to check out.”

Most of their friends started snickering at that while Kurt laughed and blushed very red. “ _Wal-Mart_ does not count. People go in there in their _pajamas_ and _hair rollers_.”

Dean snickered. “Uh-huh, suuure. Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Kurt blinked and stared at Dean while their friends laughed again. “You _so_ did not just call me a lady.”

“Of course not!” Dean agreed, smirking. “Must have been your imagination, sunshine.”

Puck snickered and looked down at his guitar as he started playing random little bits of something, teasing, “You’ve got the manners for it, you gotta admit that.”

“I am a gentleman,” Kurt said frostily, giving Puck a dirty look. “I do not wear dresses or pearls or any of the common accoutrements of a lady, and I am, in fact, _male_.”

Puck looked up at Kurt then, smirking wickedly. “I remember, baby, I promise. You proved it _real_ well this morning in the shower.”

Kurt couldn’t keep from laughing at that, blushing even though he suddenly looked smug.

A glance around the room made it obvious most of their friends were shocked to realize Kurt topped with Puck at all, which made Dean grin a little wider. Puck did look the part of a stud, and acted it, too, but Dean knew how much Puck enjoyed being fucked. Kurt knew that Puck loved it just as well as Dean did, so he wasn’t even a little shy about telling Puck when that was what he wanted to do. Puck was still a little in denial about it sometimes when he was feeling like he had been too much like a wuss about something, but not enough to ever turn Kurt down.

“Why don’t you play something else, Puck?” Schuester said quickly then, and when Dean looked over at him he snickered at the look on his face. Schuester looked a bit wide-eyed and was blushing, obviously wanting to steer them away from the subject of sex.

Puck laughed. “Sure, Mr Schue. Any suggestions?”

“ _No Day But Today_ ,” Quinn said quickly, making Dean look over at her in surprise.

Quinn was holding Santana’s hand and looked happy, her brown eyes sparkling as Santana watched her with a proprietary little smile, and Dean was suddenly very sure he wouldn’t be sleeping in his bedroom anymore. Even though Santana wouldn’t be with Quinn every night, she wouldn’t want him sleeping with her girl and Dean really couldn’t blame her. Quinn was beautiful and if she were his, he wouldn’t have wanted to share her either.

Dean and Quinn never really did anything anymore, barely even kissed, but no one else seemed to believe it so they had pretty much given up trying to convince people of the fact. They loved each other, and Quinn was very important to him, but somewhere along the line he had stopped seeing her as a possible sex object and started seeing her as someone he loved dearly and would do almost anything for. It was almost like having a sister, except for the fact she slept in his bed in frilly little nighties and used his chest for a pillow.

“Seriously?” Puck asked, and Dean glanced back at him to see Puck looked surprised and amused. “There’s hardly enough of it to call it a song.”

“Please?” Quinn said quickly. “I haven’t heard it in a while.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Mercedes added suddenly, smiling. “It’s a good one.”

Puck looked amused still as he shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” He looked at Kurt, smiling. “You’re singing with me, I hope?”

“Definitely,” Kurt agreed, smiling as Puck began to pick out an intricate tune. “But with the finale verses too?”

Puck nodded, and then a moment later he started to sing. “ _Look I find some of what you teach, suspect, because I’m used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up, to what I don’t know_.” Kurt joined in then, his high sweet voice harmonizing effortlessly with Puck’s deeper baritone as they went on, “ _Because reason says I should have died, three years ago..._ ”

Most of the others joined in then, but Dean hardly glanced at them as he watched Kurt and Puck, who were carefully not looking at him even though he was sure Quinn had asked for the song for his benefit. “ _There’s only us, there’s only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today…_ ”

Puck kept playing, and then Kurt went on alone as Puck watched him with a soft, loving smile. “ _There is no future, there is no past_...” Puck joined in then, singing softly, “ _Thank God this moment’s not the last_.”

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Brittany, and Mike all joined in again, and Dean smiled as he listened to them, still watching Puck and Kurt. “ _There’s only us, there’s only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today..._ ”

The others fell silent again as Puck sang quietly, “ _Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow, from this nightmare?_ ” Puck smiled wider as Kurt joined in and they went on a little louder together. “ _There’s only now, there’s only here, give in to love, or live in fear. No other path, no other way, no day but today. No day but today… No day but today…_ ” Puck stopped singing then and Kurt echoed softly with a sweet happy smile, “ _No day but today_.”

“That was great,” Schuester said when Puck let the music trail off, and when Dean dragged his gaze off of Puck and Kurt he saw Schuester looked surprised and pleased. “Do you know the other songs from ‘ _Rent’_ , Puck?”

Dean let out a little snicker, looking back at Puck, who shot him an amused look before he looked at Schuester. “A few of them. That one, ‘ _La Vie Boheme’_ , ‘ _Santa Fe’_ , and ‘ _One Thousand Kisses’_. Kurt’s always got them playing in the background it seems like.” He gave Kurt a little grin. “Though I did convince him to stop playing that minutes song.”

“I play them among a few _hundred_ other songs,” Kurt pointed out with a laugh, giving Puck a tolerant grin. “Don’t blame the fact you like them enough to learn them on me.”

Puck grinned at Kurt. “I can play almost anything by ear if I’ve heard it often enough.”

“Do you know _Wanted, Dead or Alive_?” Sam asked suddenly, making Dean turn to look at Sam in surprise.

Sam was still sprawled in his chair next to Mike and they were both looking amused about something, though what that might be was anyone’s guess. Mike had a quirky sense of humor that Sam seemed to get without even trying, and they were often laughing at a joke no one else got.

“Sure,” Puck said with a laugh. “That’s a classic.”

“Play it,” Finn said quickly then, grinning. “Bon Jovi’s always good.”

Puck glanced at Schuester, who smiled and nodded. “Go ahead, Puck. I think we’ve probably all heard that one.” He looked around at the rest of the class, adding, “Sing it with us, guys?”

Artie, Matt, and Finn nodded, looking pleased, and Mike grinned as he added, “Sure.”

“Just the boys, though,” Rachel said quickly, looking around and smiling as the other girls grinned, nodding.

“Okay,” Puck agreed with a soft laugh, and then he began to play.

Dean couldn’t resist singing along whenever he heard the song, which he figured was probably what prompted Sam to suggest it, and when Puck began to sing, Dean joined in with him. “ _It's all the same, only the names will change. Everyday, it seems we're wasting away. Another place where the faces are so cold, I'd drive all night, just to get back home.”_

Schuester, Artie, Mike, and Finn all joined in then, making Dean look over at them with a wide grin as the six of them sang the chorus. “ _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, dead or alive. Wanted, dead or alive.”_

They all fell silent then as Puck played the intricate melody between verses, and then Mike went on with Dean and Puck into the next verse. The way Mike was grinning made Dean suddenly sure it was one of his favorite songs, too, and he wondered if maybe Sam had asked about it because he knew that. “ _Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days. The people I meet, always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day, by the bottle that you drink, and times when you're alone, all you do is think_.”

All of the other guys joined in for the next chorus, even Matt and Kurt, and Dean was surprised when he saw Sam was singing too, though softly enough Dean couldn’t actually hear him. “ _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted, dead or alive. Wanted, dead or alive_.”

Puck was grinning as he played the next guitar solo, which sounded very different on an acoustic, but was still awesome enough that when Dean glanced around as they all picked up the next chorus he saw just about everyone was grinning as wide as he was. “ _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive. Wanted, dead or alive.”_

Puck went right into the next verse without a pause and Dean went with him, a little surprised to realize only Schuester and Mike were still singing with them. “ _And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back. I’ve been everywhere, and still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all. ‘Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive. And I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side, and I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive. Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive. I still try, I still try, dead or alive. Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or alive... Wanted, dead or alive_.”

The girls all started applauding then as Rachel beamed and looked around. “We need to really do more songs like that next year. Maybe a Bon Jovi mash-up? They’ve certainly done enough songs for us to choose from.”

“And it’d be more fun for us guys,” Finn added with a laugh, looking pleased. “Like the Kiss songs we did during theatricality week.”

“Dude, no way,” Puck said quickly, laughing. “Can you _imagine_ the getup we’d end up in? Mullets and leather pants and those freaky clothes, and there are just no _words_ for that level of no, man. I may be bi, but there is still _no way_ I can rock leopard print.”

Dean snickered as Schuester laughed and stood. “We can think about that another time. No working on new music for competition until next year, remember? You guys earned it!”

Rachel beamed up at Schuester, teasing, “But we might need the summer to find the wigs...”

“I love you all, but I am not wearing a mullet for _anyone_ ever again,” Kurt said then, laughing. “Once was _quite_ enough.”

Puck smirked at Kurt. “You looked kind of good last time, babe. Blonde is so your color.”

Kurt laughed. “You do realize that you saying such a thing only proves you have no taste whatsoever.”

“I have great taste!” Puck protested, laughing. “I’m with you, aren’t I?!”

Kurt blinked. “There’s no good answer to that. No matter what I say, you’ll win.”

“I know.” Puck smirked, smug. “I love it when that happens.”

Schuester chuckled, moving towards the pizza boxes to start putting the few slices left over all into one box as he said, “We should do this again, everyone. It’s been fun, but we need to start thinking about getting to class. The bell will ring in just a minute or two.” He glanced over at Dean, smiling as he added, “Would you give me a hand, Dean?”

“Sure,” Dean said quickly, smiling as he jumped up to go help clear away the empty cans and boxes. People started getting up and gathering their things to head out of the music room, but Dean didn’t bother to hurry even when he heard the bell. He had Spanish next period, so he knew he could get away with being a few minutes late.

Everyone but Puck and Kurt was already gone by the time Schuester went into his office with the last of the pizza to put it in the tiny dorm fridge behind his desk. Schuester came back with a trash bag, which he offered to Dean with a smile as he said, “I should get to class before the other students do. Do you mind finishing up and taking the trash out to the dumpster?”

“Not if you won’t get me for bein’ late,” Dean replied with a grin, taking the trash bag.

Schuester grinned. “You’ve got ten minutes before I’ll notice.” He turned to go, grabbing his briefcase on the way past the piano as he looked over at where Kurt watching Puck put his guitar away. “Would you mind giving him a hand, Kurt?”

Kurt smiled quickly at Schuester. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get lost on the way to class.”

Schuester laughed. “Which was why I asked. Thanks.”

Dean laughed and started stuffing trash in the garbage bag as he grumbled, “I see how y’all are.”

Schuester just breezed out, grinning.

Puck put his guitar in the cabinet he usually kept it in at school, then walked over to help Dean as he said with a little smirk, “Ten minutes, huh?”

Kurt laughed softly, picking up his books and then just holding them as he watched Puck and Dean put the last few napkins and empty cans into the trash bag. “You can wait until tonight,” he murmured softly enough they could barely hear him over the noise out in the hall as everyone hurried to their next class.

Puck looked over at Kurt, sticking his full lower lip out in a comical pout. “But baby...”

“No,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, pointing towards the door. “Go to class! Dean can protect me just fine on our way to Spanish, and I happen to know you have a test.”

Dean grinned at that, even though he knew Kurt wouldn’t need protected. The hockey team was behaving themselves frighteningly well as far as the gleeks were concerned, though they were making life hell for that Jacob kid and his friends. At least one of Jacob’s geek squad had ended up in the dumpster every day that week, and Jacob himself had caught at least four slushies to the face that Dean had heard about. He probably should have cared, but he didn’t, not really. Jacob was a creepy little dweeb and his buddies were at least as bad, and Dean was more likely to slushy them himself than try to protect any of them from the wrath of the jocks.

Puck made a face and started towards Kurt as he grumbled, “Damn. I hoped you had forgotten that.”

Dean tied the garbage bag shut without even glancing at it, watching Puck and Kurt with amusement. Puck had actually been going to math class all week, but only because Kurt was bribing him with sex or blow jobs, depending on his mood and how much Puck didn’t want to go to class that day. Rachel and Mercedes were both kind of incensed by it, but Kurt was definitely of the ‘whatever works’ school of thought. If making sure Puck got off first was all it took to get Puck to go to his classes, then Kurt was perfectly happy to disappear into one of the storage closets for part of lunch period every day.

It was a win-win situation as far as Kurt was concerned. Kurt got laid, and Puck was enjoying the rewards when Kurt found one of his papers with a good grade on it enough that he might actually make a decent grade on his finals for a change. Puck wasn’t at all stupid, he just had no patience for school, and – much like Dean – seldom bothered to pay attention unless he had a good reason. Kurt had managed to give Puck that reason, and Puck was actually planning to take a few college classes after he graduated. Kurt had already promised to make it worth his while, and Dean knew Puck wanted to find out how Kurt would do that.

Burt had made it plain several times that week that he would like Puck to help him run the garage after graduation, and somewhere along the way Kurt had succeeded in convincing Puck that taking a few business-related college courses would be a good investment of his time. Burt wanted to be able to take time off to spend more time with Carole and Beth when he felt like it, maybe even take Carole on a few trips, and he thought Puck would be a great choice to run the garage for him while he was gone. Burt didn’t like leaving it for too long with any of his current employees, but Puck was family and Burt already trusted him completely.

“Well, I didn’t,” Kurt said, amused. “And you already told me you would go if I would drink a beer tonight, so I expect you to do it.”

“I’m going,” Puck agreed as he paused by Kurt to kiss him, and Dean was sure Puck’s sudden grin afterwards was at the thought of Kurt after he drank his first beer. Dean figured there was a good chance Kurt would be relaxed and horny and that was always a fun combination. Puck started towards the door quickly as he added softly, “Enjoy your ten minutes with Deano, baby.”

Kurt laughed. “I promise.”

Puck disappeared out into the hall without another word, still grinning widely.

Dean chuckled as he slung the trash bag over his shoulder and then walked towards Kurt, amused. “It won’t take us ten minutes to walk out to the dumpster and then get to class, sunshine.”

Kurt smirked. “I know.” He turned away to start towards the door, adding with a glance over his shoulder, “Coming, Dean?”

“I hope so,” Dean murmured quickly, following Kurt with a laugh.

 

~*~

 

Dean hummed softly as he kissed Puck’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of Kurt’s body pressed so close against his back as he stroked over Puck’s smooth muscular chest with one hand. One of Puck’s arms was around Dean with his calloused hand sandwiched firmly between Dean’s back and Kurt’s belly, and Puck’s other hand was resting on his own belly as he stared up at the stars. Dean was feeling a little muzzy-headed from too much to drink, but it wasn’t enough to ruin the evening, just enough to make him relax and enjoy himself without thinking what tomorrow might bring.

The moon was high and bright in the sky over them, giving them plenty of light to see by as they relaxed on the blanket Dean kept in the trunk for just such an occasion. There was a breeze rippling the tall grass around them, and a light rain had fallen earlier in the evening that left everything smelling fresh and green. The grass was still a little damp around them, but the old military surplus blanket they were stretched out on was thick enough to keep them dry.

The Impala was parked only a few feet away from the blanket, almost glowing in the moonlight that reflected off her sleek paintjob, and the soft sound of the radio could be heard through the open windows. Dean had never really liked the song that was playing, finding it too slow to be interesting, but just at that moment he found himself with a new appreciation of it. He hadn’t ever paid attention to the actual lyrics before, but as he listened to it there between Puck and Kurt he realized he felt the lyrics right down to his soul, which was kind of sappy and a little scary, but still had him smiling softly.

“ _Nights in white satin, never reaching the end, letters I've written, never meaning to send. Beauty I'd always missed, with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore. 'Cause I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you_..." There was an instrumental pause and then the song went on. " _Gazing at people, some hand in hand, just what I'm going through, they can't understand. Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend, just what you want to be, you will be in the end. And I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.._.”

Dean’s fingertips strayed to Puck’s nipple then, idly toying with the small silver hoop there as he murmured, “I wish I didn’t have to go home.”

Puck moved his free hand to tangle his fingers with Dean’s, holding his hand still on Puck’s chest as he whispered, “So do I.”

“Then stay with us tonight,” Kurt said softly, kissing the nape of Dean’s neck as he tightened his arms around Dean’s waist. “You said you’re sleeping on the couch anyway, so Quinn’s not waiting for you.”

Dean sighed against Puck’s skin, closing his eyes as he laid his cheek against the spot he had kissed a few minutes ago. “I can’t, sunshine,” he murmured, wishing there was some way he could. “There would be too many questions, and I don’t have any decent answers.”

“Carole finally bought the new furniture for the living room,” Kurt murmured, and then he kissed Dean’s neck again. “The hide-a-bed is in our room now, since the girls stay with me so often.” He kissed a bruise on Dean’s shoulder that he and Puck had bitten so often it had become semi-permanent, tongue flicking against the sensitive skin in a way that made Dean let out a low pleased hum. “We can tell everyone you’re too drunk to drive home.”

“I didn’t drink _that_ much,” Dean protested without bothering to move. “I can make it from your place to mine, it’s just a few miles and it ain’t like I gotta walk it or something.”

Kurt and Puck had stuck to one beer each that night, which had been just enough to help them both relax and enjoy the evening, but Dean hadn’t shown the same restraint. Dean had several beers while he played pool, secure in the knowledge Puck was driving from Dayton back to Kurt’s place, and then the last guy Dean had fleeced had started buying him tequila shots, obviously hoping he could get Dean get drunk enough he would lose. There had been well over two hundred bucks on the game, and Dean had ended up having to deck the guy after he won despite all of the shots. He wasn’t quite drunk enough to stagger, but he probably would have gotten his ass handed to him by the guy’s friends if Puck hadn’t been right behind him by then looking like he wanted to kill something.

He had definitely had enough that he was way over the legal limit, but he had driven after as much on several occasions. He was sure he would have a hangover to pay for it – he always did after tequila – but it had been worth it. He had almost two thousand dollars in his wallet and he had enjoyed himself immensely that night, playing pool while Kurt and Puck watched his back. He had loved the admiring looks they were giving him all night, and by the time they left all three of them were horny enough they didn’t even make it out of the parking lot, instead falling into the back seat together to make out and get off before the drive back to Lima.

“Maybe, but you’ve had enough that I really _don’t_ want you driving,” Kurt said gently, and Dean could feel Kurt smiling against his shoulder. “And Sam would be the first to say that you’d _never_ let us drop you off and then keep your baby until tomorrow.”

“True,” Dean admitted, feeling a little sheepish.

“Burt put a lock on our door to give us some privacy after Finn walked in on us again,” Puck said suddenly, and Dean shifted to look at him as Puck smiled at Dean, looking hopeful. “If we mess up the hide-a-bed, no one will ever know you didn’t sleep there.”

Dean looked into Puck’s eyes a moment and then put his cheek against Puck’s chest again, smiling softly. “Okay, but one of you will have to call Sam. If he talks to me, he’ll know I’m sober enough to drive.”

Kurt kissed Dean’s shoulder again and then pulled away to move towards the pile of clothes near their feet. “I’ll call him. He’ll believe me, I’m sure.”

Dean watched Kurt digging for Dean’s jeans to get his phone, and then a moment later Kurt flipped it open and was calling the first number on speed dial. He moved back towards Dean and Puck as he listened to it ring, laying down against Dean’s back again where they would all be able to hear both sides of the conversation.

“Hey Dean,” Sam said suddenly after a few moments, sounding breathless and laughing. “What’d you need?” A girl murmured something in the background and then Sam added, “Make it quick.”

“Hi Sam,” Kurt said, smiling. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I wanted to let you know Dean’s had too much to drink and he won’t let us just drop him off, so he’s sleeping on our couch tonight.”

There was a long pause and then Sam said slowly, “Dean drives half drunk all the time.”

Dean rolled his eyes, not at all surprised Sam didn’t believe the excuse but hoping Kurt could convince him better than Dean usually could.

“He’s a lot more than half drunk, Sam, and I thought he could sleep on our hide-a-bed as easily as on yours,” Kurt said, laughing softly. “He’s laid out flat right now.”

Puck snickered, adding loud enough Sam could hear him, “And drooling.”

Dean had to work at it not to snicker, biting Puck’s chest lightly in retaliation for the drool remark. He _was_ laid out flat, but he was definitely not drooling on Puck’s chest.

“How much did he _have_?” Sam asked with a little laugh, sounding surprised.

“Half a dozen beers I know of, and then the last guy he was hustling decided to buy him shots of tequila to try and throw off his game,” Kurt explained, amused. “I lost count of the shots after the seventh one.” He let out a soft laugh, adding, “He still won, but I’m a little amazed he walked to the car without help.”

Sam snickered. “Dude, no wonder he’s out. Even Dean would be _smashed_ after a six-pack and half a bottle of tequila.” He laughed. “I’ll let Quinn know, she and Santana wanted to talk to him when he got in.”

“Anything important?” Kurt asked, curious. “I think I can wake him up, if it is.” He paused a moment and then laughed. “Well, maybe. If I try _really_ hard.”

“Let me go ask,” Sam said, and then he moved the phone away from his mouth, making his voice sound much quieter as he said, “I’ll be right back, baby.” There was a pause as Brittany murmured something Dean couldn’t make out, and then Sam let out a little laugh. “I promise, Brit. If they want to talk, I’ll just give them the phone.”

Dean heard the sound of a door opening and then a moment later Sam was knocking. There was another pause and then the sound of a door opening as Santana’s voice said sharply, “This had better be _really_ important, Sammy.”

“You know I wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t, San,” Sam said quickly, and he sounded sheepish. “Dean’s drunk and passed out on Kurt’s couch, but I know you wanted to talk to him tonight so I thought I’d better find out if they should try to wake him up.”

“Give me the phone,” Santana said quickly, and then a moment later her voice was much louder as she said, “Go back to bed, Sam. You can have it back tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed easily, and then Dean heard the sound of doors closing.

“If Dean's passed out, then who am I talking to?” Santana asked then, sounding curious.

“Kurt,” Kurt said with a little laugh. “What was it you needed to talk to Dean about?”

“I was going to ask him to join me and Q tonight,” Santana replied, and Dean was sure from the sound of her voice that she was smirking. “She didn’t want him sleeping alone on the couch and talked me into letting him share with us. You think he’s sober enough to enjoy it?”

Dean shook his head, and Kurt chuckled softly. “I’m sure he would have liked the idea a lot, but right now he smells like a tequila factory and he’s so out of it I doubt he’d be any fun.”

Santana snickered. “Let him know tomorrow, then. It’ll be just the thing to top off his hangover.”

Quinn laughed in the background and there was the sound of a sharp slap on bare skin. “Be nice! Give me the phone.”

“That was nice!” Santana protested, but there was a slight clatter as she passed over the phone.

“Am I talking to Kurt or Puck?” Quinn asked then, sounding amused.

“It’s me, sweetie,” Kurt said, chuckling softly.

There was a loud rustling then as Quinn said, “I want a drink, Sanny. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Would you bring me one of those brownies that Dean made, baby?” Santana asked, sounding hopeful. “They were _awesome_.”

Dean smirked, pleased. His brownies might come out of a box, but he was damned good at following the directions. He hadn’t ever made them often until Quinn moved in, but when he did they were always a hit with Sam, not to mention anyone else he let try them. The secret was buying the right brand of mix and then adding in a chopped-up candy bar or two. His most recent batch had gotten a bar of fancy dark chocolate that cost him nearly five bucks, but it had been so worth it. When Quinn tried the first one, she had made the kind of noises usually reserved for really good sex, and then she had made him promise to let her watch when he made more.

Quinn laughed. “If you want.” There was a moment of silence and then a door closed and there was another pause before Quinn murmured, “Alright, I’m alone in the kitchen. Is Dean really passed out drunk?”

“No,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, and Dean shifted onto his back to look at Kurt in amusement as he listened. “He’s had enough that I really don’t want him driving, but he says he’s driven in worse shape.”

“I figured as much,” Quinn said, laughing softly. “Are you three still at the farm?” Kurt made a little agreeing noise, blushing, and then Quinn asked, “How will you get him to your room without giving away the fact he’s not drunk, then?”

“Very carefully,” Kurt said quietly, smiling at Dean despite his slight blush. “I doubt anyone will be up still, but if they are, he’ll just have to stagger convincingly.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “Won’t be hard to do, I promise.”

Quinn giggled. “I wish I could be there to watch.”

“I don’t,” Kurt said quickly, blushing redder as he let out a little laugh. “But you won’t be missing anything. _Nothing_ is happening with Beth’s bed just across the room.”

“You mean to tell me you and Puck aren’t even having sex?” Quinn asked, laughing.

“Not in my bed,” Kurt said with a little laugh, and Dean had to grin at the way Kurt was blushing. “Not until Beth moves into her room.”

Burt had declared his new home office would be Beth’s room since he didn’t need it anyway, and Carole had immediately decided that it needed repainted first. The dark green walls that Burt had chosen weren’t right for a little girl, so Carole had repainted the room in pale pink with a border of butterflies around the ceiling. The room was done, but it still smelled like paint so Beth wasn’t allowed in there yet. The window was open all the time with a fan in it to air it out, and once the fumes were completely gone her things would be moved in.

“Kurt, sweetie, Beth’s much too young to know or care what you two are doing,” Quinn said then, sounding very amused.

“Maybe, but we’d still wake her up,” Kurt admitted as he looked intently at Dean’s shoulder, stroking his free hand along Dean’s bicep.

“I know Puck can be quiet when he wants to, so I guess that makes you the noisy one, huh?” Quinn teased, making Dean and Puck both snicker as Kurt laughed, beet red and obviously very embarrassed. “Let me talk to Dean.”

“Alright,” Kurt said, blushing still but looking a bit amused as he offered Dean the phone.

Dean took the phone and settled it against his ear, grinning as he murmured, “Hey beautiful.”

“Hi honey,” Quinn said, sounding happy. “You enjoying yourself?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean said quickly, smirking at Kurt. “You?”

“Definitely,” Quinn agreed with a soft laugh. “Even though I talked Santana into letting you sleep with us, so of _course_ you won’t be here.”

“There’s always next time, beautiful,” Dean said with a soft little laugh. “You know I love you, but given a choice I think I’m gonna have to stick with the guys I’ve got on either side of me right now.”

“I bet!” Quinn said, laughing. “Are they naked?”

“Oh my god,” Kurt muttered, hiding his face against Dean’s shoulder.

“As a jaybird.” Puck snickered and reached over Dean to stroke Kurt’s hair as Dean smirked, smug. “Just picture it beautiful. All three of us stretched out on a blanket by my car, in the middle of a moonlit field while—“ He paused for a moment, listening to the radio.

“ _What if I were Romeo in black jeans? What if I was Heathcliff? It's no myth. Maybe she's just looking for, someone to dance with_.”

Dean let out a little laugh. “While _No Myth_ plays on the radio.”

Quinn made a little happy noise. “I do love the mental images you give me.” Dean heard his old fridge opening and then the soft clink of glass bottles rattling against each other as she added, “You enjoy yourself, honey, and I’m going to go do the same. Santana’s naked on your bed waiting for me.”

“I hope that wasn’t a beer you just got,” Dean said with a soft chuckle. “Forgetting and breaking the rules might get you dead, beautiful.”

“It’s my SoBe Energy drink, Mom,” Quinn replied, and Dean could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “And I can still have a snack after Santana and I share the last brownie,” she pointed out, sounding smug. “That and my fingers will be enough to get me there.”

Dean laughed. “Enjoy. I think I’m gonna see if I can’t get laid again before we find some clothes.”

“The answer to that is ‘oh hell yeah’,” Puck said quickly, and Dean glanced at him to see Puck was watching him with a wicked grin that made all kinds of promises.

Kurt laughed softly and added, “As if there was any doubt.”

“Gotta go, beautiful,” Dean said then, smirking and pretending he didn’t hear Quinn giggling at them. “See you tomorrow.”

“G’night, honey,” Quinn agreed, still sounding amused. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Dean replied, smiling. He had gotten used to Quinn saying the same thing before they went to sleep every night, and his response was automatic now. “Night.”

Quinn hung up and then Dean closed his phone, tossing it towards his clothes as he looked first at Kurt and then at Puck, hopeful and grinning. “How do you want me?”

“Naked,” Puck said promptly, smirking and wicked as he reached to pull Dean towards him.

Dean smirked as he rolled against Puck’s side, throwing one leg across Puck’s thighs. “You got that already. Next?”

Kurt moved against Dean’s back again then, pressing close as he murmured into Dean’s ear, “I want to watch you ride him.” He bit Dean’s shoulder right on the mark Puck had been sucking at earlier, making Dean shudder and moan softly as his hips flexed to rub his rapidly hardening cock against Puck’s hip.

During the weekend in Indianapolis Dean had finally realized that he had a thing for being bitten, and Puck and Kurt both loved the way he would react. Dean liked seeing the marks they left on his skin, liked the feeling that they wanted to claim him as theirs, and they both had made it plain they knew it even though he hadn’t told them as much. Keeping the bruises and hickeys hidden wasn’t easy, but it was so worth it. They had bitten him in the same spot on his shoulder often enough in the last week that he had a semi-permanent bruise there that was extra-sensitive, which was why they both kept going back to the same spot again and again. The slightest scrape of teeth across it was enough to make him gasp and moan, and Puck and Kurt had both enjoyed pointing out on more than one occasion that they loved when Dean made those helpless, needy noises.

Puck groaned at the way Dean was grinding against him, watching Kurt lick and suck at the dark purple mark that stood out so vividly on Dean’s pale freckled shoulder as he growled, “Fuck yeah.”

“Sounds good,” Dean agreed quietly, a little bit breathless as he reached back to run his hand along Kurt’s hip. “What about you, baby?”

Kurt licked a slow trail up to Dean’s ear and then breathed out softly, “I’m going to let you ride him until you come, and then I’m going to push you down on his chest so we can both fuck you. Together.”

Dean shuddered and whispered, “Oh fuck yeah.” He moved over Puck without any more urging, capturing Puck’s mouth in a hungry kiss that Puck returned with interest, tongue thrusting slick and hot into Dean’s mouth to explore. Dean moaned softly into the kiss and let Puck take over, submitting freely to Puck’s plundering of his mouth until he was starting to get lightheaded from the lack of air. He finally dragged himself away from Puck then to look at Kurt, murmuring, “We’re gonna need rubbers, babe.”

“And the lube,” Puck added, his voice low and husky as he ran his hands over Dean’s back.

Even though they had both already fucked Dean and he was sure he was plenty wet and open, he wasn’t surprised that Puck was insisting on more lube. Puck was still being as careful with Dean as he was with Kurt, who took a lot of fingering to really open up, but Dean knew it was his own fault. He didn’t protest even a little bit, despite the fact he was sure he could take them both right then with no prep at all. He had loved it when he could feel it for days after Puck fucked him, but Puck and Kurt both hated the thought of hurting him and he wouldn’t push either of them into doing it again.

Kurt smirked and put his hand on Dean’s head, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair and tugging to guide him back towards Puck’s mouth. “You just worry about kissing Noah, sweetheart, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Okay,” Dean breathed out softly, and then he was kissing Puck again as Puck shifted under him, pulling his knees up to brace his feet against the blanket-covered ground beneath them.

After only a moment or two Dean began to move, undulating slowly against Puck’s firm muscular body as he ran one hand over Puck’s mohawk just to enjoy the feel of it against his palm. Puck’s callused hands stroked down to his ass to squeeze firmly as he thrust upwards suddenly, making Dean groan into his mouth. Dean was soon making soft little noises as their movements rubbed their cocks together, sweat and precome making the space between them hot and slick.

Kurt moved in close behind Dean then, kissing the small of his back and then whispering against his skin, “The way you like Noah to pound into you, you’ll love this, Dean.” Dean whined softly at the feel of two fingers thrusting into his ass suddenly, cool and slick with lube, and he pushed back towards Kurt’s hand as Kurt purred softly, “We’re gonna make it so good for you.”

Kurt trailed little nipping kisses over the upper curve of Dean’s ass, and then he was licking between Puck’s spread fingers on the cheek of Dean's ass, tasting both Dean and Puck’s skin with every slow lingering swipe of his tongue that made Dean writhe. Kurt’s slim fingers began to move inside Dean, stroking and curling to massage his prostate with consummate skill, and Dean let out a soft needy little noise as he shuddered and ended the kiss with Puck. He looked back over his shoulder towards Kurt, breathing rough and fast as he growled, “Stop fuckin’ teasing me and get a rubber on Puck’s dick before I forget all the reasons I know better than to let anyone do me raw.”

Kurt lifted his head away from Dean’s ass, licking his lips as he smirked and curled his fingers in Dean again, making Dean groan as his hips jerked. “Move up so I can.”

Dean quickly did as he was told and shifted further up Puck’s body, turning back towards Puck to kiss him again just as Kurt’s fingers slipped free of his ass. Dean heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open and then a moment later Puck growled into the kiss, his hands flexing on Dean’s ass as he jerked Dean’s hips down against his belly. Dean was sure he’d have bruises later, marks from Puck’s fingers like stripes on the pale skin of his ass, and the mental image made him whimper as he flexed his hips, grinding against the firm muscles of Puck’s abs.

Kurt patted Dean’s hip a moment later, murmuring, “All ready, sweetheart.”

Dean reached down between himself and Puck with no further urging, still kissing Puck as his fingers found Puck’s latex-sheathed cock. He gave it a firm squeeze as he pulled away from the kiss to look down into Puck’s eyes, shifting up and back to sink down on his cock in one smooth movement.  Puck groaned, his hands moving to Dean’s hips to hold on tightly as he growled, “Fuck, baby.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, and then he began to move his hips, rocking them slowly while he braced his hands on Puck’s chest, still staring down into Puck’s eyes.

Kurt moved closer behind Dean between Puck’s legs, arms sliding around Dean as he pressed against his back and whispered into his ear, “So fucking hot, Dean. Love the noises you make, the way you _love_ this.” He nipped Dean’s earlobe gently, then purred soft and low, “I could watch you ride him all night, but I _really_ want to feel what it’s like for both of us to be balls-deep inside you.”

Dean groaned at the mental image, hips moving faster as Puck growled and began to thrust up into him with quick little jerks of his hips. Kurt’s hands slid down to Dean’s cock and balls to start stroking and teasing then, and Dean tipped his head back on Kurt’s shoulder as he moved his hands to cover Puck’s hands on his hips, holding on tightly as he let himself get lost in what they were doing to him.

The radio was still going quietly in the background, and Dean was just barely aware enough to register the familiar sound of one of his favorites by Tesla.

“ _It's not what you got, it's what you give. It ain't the life you choose, it's the life you live. It’s only what you give, only what you give, only what you give. It's not what you got, but the life you live_.” __

~*~

 

Puck was snickering as he carried Dean into the basement, both of them listening as Kurt and Carole went down the stairs in front of them. From what had already been said Dean knew that Carole was carrying Beth, but unlike Carole, Beth had been silent so far.

Beth was the reason Carole and Burt were awake. They had heard her crying over the baby monitor that had been put in the living room and got up to feed her and soothe her back to sleep. It wasn’t something that took both of them, but Burt had insisted on taking care of Beth and Carole loved to watch him with her, so she had tagged along. Beth had been fed a little while ago and changed, and then she fell asleep on Burt’s chest while Carole watched them from the couch.

Dean was busy pretending to be out cold, which really wasn’t all that difficult to do. He was exhausted and still very buzzed and he was sure he would have been staggering if he had tried to walk, which could have gotten someone hurt if he lost his balance on the stairs that led down to the basement. That was why Kurt had told Puck to just carry him, which was really a stroke of genius on Kurt’s part as far as Dean was concerned. Dean got to just hang limply over Puck’s shoulder and play dead, which suited him to a tee even though it was making his head swim.

Burt hadn’t said a thing when they walked in the front door, but Carole was being very much a mom and Dean was glad he didn’t have to try to explain himself to her just then. He was dizzy as hell from hanging head-down over Puck’s shoulder, so when he ‘woke up’ to get thrown into bed he was sure he’d have no trouble weaving convincingly. He wasn’t sure he _could_ stand without help, not any more, so playing too drunk to walk would be easy.

“I can’t _believe_ you let him drink so much, sweetie,” Carole was saying as she followed Kurt. “He smells like he took a _bath_ in tequila.”

“I didn’t notice the guy he was playing pool with was buying him shots until he’d already had several,” Kurt explained quickly, sounding sheepish enough that Dean was sure he was probably blushing. “He was winning, and I think the guy wanted to get him drunk enough that he would lose.”

Carole sounded amused as she asked, “How much was riding on the game?”

“I’m not sure,” Kurt said, “but it was their second game.”

“Two hundred bucks,” Puck said helpfully, and Dean could _hear_ him smirking as he carried Dean across the room towards the couch. “The guy lost a hundred the first time, and he got sore about it so Dean said they could go double or nothing. The guy started buying Dean the tequila then, but he still lost again.”

“I doubt that went over well,” Carole said with a soft little laugh. “Does Dean really make all of his pocket money hustling pool like Finn told us?”

“Yes ma’am,” Puck said, snickering as he stopped, shifting Dean a bit on his shoulder. “In one night he can make twice what he could make in a _month_ of working at Mickey D’s, and playing pool is a lot more fun than slinging burgers.”

Dean could hear the sound of someone opening the hide-a-bed as Carole laughed again and said, “Of course it is.”

“Alright, put him down,” Kurt said then, sounding amused.

Puck bent forward with no further warning and Dean fell onto the hide-a-bed, letting out a little bit of a groan as he stirred and blinked his eyes open, then closed them again quickly. After hanging upside down so long he really _was_ too dizzy to stand, just like he had thought he might be. The room was lit only by the lamp beside Kurt’s bed and spinning in an entirely unpleasant way, and he had no trouble sounding muddle-headed as he mumbled, “Dude... Why’s everythin’ so spinny?”

Puck snickered and grabbed Dean’s hands, pulling him up into a sitting position. “Cause you’re _drunk_ , Deano.” Dean opened his eyes again, trying to focus on Puck in the dim lighting as he blinked several times, swaying and feeling light-headed and shaky. “Help me get him out of his coat, babe,” Puck added then, looking past Dean. “He’ll sleep a lot better without it or the boots.”

Kurt chuckled and climbed onto the bed behind Dean to brace him with his hands against Dean’s shoulders. “I’ll hold him up while you strip him.”

Carole laughed softly and Dean looked blearily towards the sound to see she was on the other side of the couch by Beth’s bassinet. “Don’t enjoy that too much, boys.”

Dean blinked and then flushed, frowning as he looked back up at Puck, who was tugging his arm out of the sleeve of his coat. “Dude, quit.” He pretended to try and get away from Puck, slapping at Puck’s hands ineffectually. “Go steal Kurt’s clothes. He’s th’ one into that kin'a thin'.”

Puck snickered. “Relax, Deano. We’re just getting rid of your coat and boots before we pour you into bed. No one is after your ass.”

Dean blinked a few times, pretending to think about that, and then started ‘helping’ Puck instead while really just making things more difficult for him. “Tha’ sounds good. ‘M kinda sleepy.”

“I just bet you are,” Kurt agreed with a laugh. “Now hold still.”

Carole laughed again and Dean looked over to watch her heading up the stairs as she said cheerfully, “Good night, boys.”

“G’night, ma’am.” Puck snickered and then added, “And I got him, babe. Go kill the baby monitor so Dean won’t keep them up if he starts singing _Whiskey River_ again.”

“Love tha’ song, man.” Dean let out a little snicker and then started singing very off key, “ _Whiskey river take my miiiind... Don't let her mem’ry torture meee.”_

The sound of Carole’s snickering was cut off as she disappeared out the door to the kitchen, closing it behind her.

Kurt pulled away then, and Dean turned his head to watch as Kurt scooted off the other side of the hide-a-bed to go turn off the baby monitor by Beth’s bassinet. Dean kept singing, getting worse instead of better because he didn’t really know any of the song except the very first part. “ _Whiskey river don’ run dryyyy… You’re all I got t’ carry meeee.”_

Kurt started giggling as soon as the baby monitor was turned off and said, "It's off." Dean was glad to fall silent as Kurt walked quickly back to the hide-a-bed, stepping up onto it. Kurt walked across the bed, dropping to his knees behind Dean again and collapsing against his back as he murmured,  “Oh my God.”

Dean snickered as he leaned against Kurt and murmured, “So I did okay?”

“Fantastic, babe,” Puck said with a smirk, bending down to kiss Dean soundly. “Now you can really let Kurt have your coat, though.”

Dean laughed and shrugged out of his coat, which Kurt took and tossed to the foot of the bed before he leaned in to kiss the side of Dean’s neck and then murmured, “I’m going up to get a couple of bottles of water and lock the door. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, sunshine,” Dean said softly, smiling at Kurt as he shrugged out of his flannel shirt.

Puck knelt to start working on Dean’s boots as Kurt scooted off the bed again. “Grab the Tylenol too, baby. Dean’s gonna need them in a few hours.”

“I will,” Kurt agreed with a soft laugh, hurrying up the stairs to disappear back into the kitchen.

Dean snickered softly and looked down at Puck as soon as the door closed, starting to tug his t-shirt up and off as he admitted, “Dean’s almost as smashed as he was acting.”

“I could tell,” Puck said, grinning up at him as he tugged one of Dean’s boots off.

Dean’s boot knife fell out in the floor as Puck tipped the boot up, making Puck look down again to grab the wickedly sharp old Sheffield knife Bobby had given to Dean when he was thirteen. It wasn’t a big knife, only about eight inches from razor-sharp tip to the end of the stag handle, but it was as sharp as any knife could be and it had saved Dean’s life more than once. It had belonged to Bobby’s grandfather and was intended for Bobby’s own son, but Bobby said Dean was the closest thing he’d ever have to a son so he had wanted him to have it. It never left Dean’s boot unless he was going somewhere with metal detectors and people that might try to confiscate it.

Puck tucked the knife back into its sheath in Dean’s boot, fastening the thin strap that usually kept it there out of sight and then looking back up at him as he murmured, “Thought you might need it tonight, huh?”

Dean shrugged slightly, dropping his t-shirt in the floor by Puck and then just sitting there and looking at him with a slight smile. “It crossed my mind. You didn’t know the folks at that pool hall in Dayton like you do here in town, an’ I was plannin’ on fleecin’ the natives. That usually leads to me fightin’ my way back to the car.”

“Not with me to watch your back,” Puck pointed out, smiling as he looked back down and began untying Dean’s other boot.

Dean reached out to run his hand over Puck’s mohawk, enjoying the way Puck leaned into his touch as he agreed softly, “No, not with you watchin’ my back.” Puck looked up again, pulling the other boot off as Dean let his hand fall back to the bed next to him. “But it’s a habit that has kept me alive a few times. When I’m goin’ to hustle pool, I always pack a little extra insurance.”

“Like the gun you put under the driver’s seat after we got back to the car,” Puck said, smiling as he put Dean’s boot aside and moved up onto his knees to lean closer to him.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Tell me Kurt didn’t see it.”

“He didn’t, babe,” Puck agreed softly, running his hands along Dean’s sides. “You were so slick getting rid of it that I almost missed it myself. I would have if I wasn’t watching you two kiss.”

Dean relaxed a bit, relieved. “I don’t want to worry him with stuff like that.”

“Me either,” Puck agreed with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss Dean before he suddenly stood up, giving Dean a shove so he sprawled back on the bed. “Now play dead while I steal your pants.”

Dean stifled a snicker, watching through his eyelashes as Puck unbuckled his belt, then moved on to unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. “Nobody’s watchin’ now,” he murmured softly as Puck finished.

“Will be,” Puck whispered, and then the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Dean closed his eyes quickly as he heard Kurt say, “He’ll be _fine_ , Dad, I promise. He’s been drunk before and he’ll survive the hangover. He’s probably already out like a light, and Noah and I will be asleep too before long.”

“If you’re sure,” Burt said, sounding like he wasn’t sure he believed it. There was a pause as Puck dragged Dean’s jeans down and off, and then Burt asked quietly, “What are you doing?”

“Stripping him,” Puck replied with a little bit of a laugh.

Puck grabbed Dean’s feet to drag them up onto the bed, rolling Dean over onto his belly in the process, and Dean prayed that there wasn’t enough light for Burt to see the bruises on his hips or the bite marks on his back and shoulder. Dean was sure Burt was observant enough to realize that they weren’t really the kind of thing Dean would have gotten from sex with a woman.

Puck started tugging the sheet up over Dean then, keeping his voice down because Beth was asleep as he added, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, yeah, I guess. But why?” Burt murmured, sounding a little confused and uncomfortable.

“Dad, we’re _not_ going to do anything to him,” Kurt said then, and Dean could practically hear Kurt rolling his eyes. “Dean is going to be miserable enough in the morning without sleeping fully dressed, too.”

“He usually sleeps naked, according to Quinn,” Puck pointed out helpfully, dragging the light blanket up over Dean and then moving away from the hide-a-bed. “He’s gonna have to survive the boxers, though. There’s just so much I’m willing to do for any guy who isn’t Kurt, and wrestling him out of his underwear is so not on the list.”

Kurt laughed. “Just shut up and go get ready for bed, Noah.”

“Sure, babe,” Puck agreed easily, and then Dean heard the bathroom door open.

“Good night, son,” Burt said then, sounding almost amused. “Breakfast will be around nine. Carole’s making biscuits and gravy, it’s Finn’s favorite.”

“And yours,” Kurt teased as Dean heard him put something on the table by the couch. “Beth will wake us up long before then, don’t worry. We won’t miss it.”

“Good,” Burt said, and he sounded much farther away. “It’s Finn’s birthday tomorrow and Carole wants us all together for breakfast to do the whole presents thing since he and Rachel are driving into Cincinnati as soon as we get back from picking up the ‘Vette.” He paused. “You did get him something, right?”

“I know, Dad,” Kurt said patiently, amused. “And yes, we got him something _weeks_ ago. Good night.”

“We did?” Puck asked suddenly, making Burt laugh just before the door at the top of the stairs closed.

Kurt chuckled and murmured softly, “He’s gone, Dean.” Dean opened his eyes to look towards Kurt’s voice, seeing that Kurt was sitting on the queen-sized bed unlacing his knee-high boots. Kurt looked into the open bathroom with an amused smile as he added, “And yes, sweetheart, we did. You don’t remember helping me pick out that car stereo with the iPod dock? I made you go with me because I never know what Finn would like.”

Puck laughed and then moved into the bathroom doorway wearing just his jeans and holding a toothbrush. “Oh yeah! Where did you put it?”

“In the closet,” Kurt said, taking off his boot and then switching to his other foot. “It’s in the back on my hope chest, already wrapped and ready.”

Dean blinked and then smirked, rolling to his side and propping his head up on one elbow as he tugged the sheet up a little higher on his side. It was always cool in Kurt’s room because it was a basement, which was another reason Burt had insisted that his home office be turned into Beth’s room. He thought it was a little too cold down there for her already, and it would get even colder when summer had passed. “You’ve got a _hope chest_?”

“It was my mother’s,” Kurt said, giving Dean a quelling look.

“But the tiara collection he keeps in it definitely was not,” Puck pointed out with a wicked grin, disappearing back into the bathroom.

Dean snickered at the way Kurt blushed as he tugged his other boot off and then stood to carry the boots towards his closet. “Shut up, Noah.”

Dean watched as Kurt disappeared into the walk-in closet, laying there quietly and waiting until Puck walked back out of the bathroom to walk over to Kurt’s bed and pull back the covers. Kurt came back out of the closet a few moments later wearing only a tiny pair of dark green silk shorts that looked suspiciously like part of a girl’s pajama set, but he was looking very edible as far as Dean was concerned so he wasn’t about to point it out. Kurt often wore women’s clothing, he was just subtle enough about it that most people didn’t notice.

Well, unless Kurt wore a corset to school, which from what Dean had heard had happened more than the one time he had seen it. Then _everyone_ noticed and many would comment on it, wondering what he wore under his clothes on those days. Only Dean and Puck knew for sure that Kurt wore a lacy silk camisole against his skin when he wore the corset, or that he _always_ wore a tiny black thong under his skinny jeans.

Kurt moved into the bathroom without even glancing at Puck or Dean as he murmured, “Go lock the door, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Puck agreed easily, heading for the stairs.

Dean watched Puck trot up the stairs two at a time and then lock the door before he started back down more slowly. He smiled as Puck walked towards him, enjoying the way Puck strutted as he preened a little under Dean’s appreciative gaze. He looked damned good in nothing but a pair of low-slung jeans, and he knew it as well as Dean did.

Puck stopped next to the bed, giving Dean a smug little smirk as he murmured, “C’mon, baby. Up and at ‘em, if you wanna sleep with us.”

“You sure it’s a good idea?” Dean asked softly, smiling up at Puck.

“Door’s locked, so it’s safe enough,” Puck replied quietly, leaning down to pull back the sheet and blanket Dean was covered with. “I’ll even make sure you don’t break your neck getting that far.”

Dean scooted so he could swing his legs off the bed and sit up, swaying a bit at the way the sudden movement made his head swim. “Gonna need that, I think.” He let out a strangled little laugh, adding, “And a hand gettin’ to the bathroom, once Kurt’s done in there.”

Puck snickered. “I figured.” He reached for one of the bottles of water by the couch, opening it and then offering it to Dean. “Drink this, it’ll help with the hangover you’re sure to wake up with tomorrow.”

Dean took the water bottle, giving Puck a wry smile. “Drinkin’ water’s exactly what I want to do when I need to pee like a racehorse.” He took a deep drink from the bottle despite his words, sure Puck was right about him needing it. Getting drunk on tequila always left him dehydrated, which made the morning-after headache even worse if he didn’t drink enough water before he passed out.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom then, amused and smiling as he murmured, “I’m done, sweetheart. Go ahead.” He walked to his bed, climbing in under the covers as he added, “I laid a toothbrush for you on the counter.”

Dean offered Puck the mostly empty water bottle again, amused. “Was that a hint, sunshine?”

Puck snickered, closing the water bottle and putting it by the bed as Kurt laughed softly and looked over at Dean. “A hint that you can brush your teeth if you want, yes. Not that you have to or anything. I kind of love the way you taste right now.”

“Like come and you and a hint of tequila,” Puck added as he offered Dean both of his hands, giving him a wicked little smirk. “Delicious.”

Dean laughed, blushing as he took Puck’s hands. “I’ll brush my teeth.” Puck hauled him to his feet and then Dean swayed a bit as he got his balance, closing his eyes at the way his head went spinny again. “Shit, that was a bad idea.”

Puck snickered, pulling Dean’s arm over his shoulder so he could help him to the bathroom. “No, the bad idea was drinkin’ all those shots that guy bought you.”

“It was free Cuervo,” Dean muttered, blushing redder as he walked with Puck towards the bathroom. “I kind of lost count of how many I’d had.”

“I figured that out about the time you got to the eighth one,” Puck said, chuckling as he stopped at the bathroom door with Dean, giving him an appraising look as he took Dean’s arm off his shoulders. “You gonna be able to piss without help?”

“Yes,” Dean said quickly, letting out a little laugh as he started moving carefully into the bathroom, swaying only a bit as he grabbed the counter to steady himself. “I been usin’ the bathroom all by myself since I was four.”

Puck snickered and turned to head for the bed. “If you figure out you’re wrong, just say something, babe.”

“Go to bed,” Dean said, feeling like his face was on fire as he walked slowly towards the toilet, leaning on the counter. He felt like his eyes were floating, and he couldn’t keep from making a soft little relieved noise as he finally dragged out his cock and let go. He’d had way too much beer, twice what he would usually drink if he went out alone, and it seemed to take forever for him to empty his bladder.

Puck started snickering out in the bedroom after a few moments and Dean let out a little laugh, blushing. “Shut up, asshole.”

Kurt giggled too then, and as Dean shook off the last drop and tucked his cock away again he could hear Kurt murmur, “Be nice, he’s had a rough night.”

“He’s had a really _good_ night, baby,” Puck corrected quietly, sounding smug. “He knew he could enjoy himself ‘cause we’d make sure he got home in one piece.”

Dean moved to the sink to wash his hands, and the sound of the water drowned out whatever Kurt said in reply. It was true, and he wasn’t really surprised that Puck knew him well enough to have figured it out. Dean never drank so much when he was hustling pool alone, but with Puck there to watch his back, he had felt like he could just relax and enjoy himself. He still hadn’t intended to get drunk, but the idea didn’t scare him like it would have if he were on his own or with just Kurt. Dean would have stayed at least mostly sober if he was alone with Kurt, but Puck didn’t need anyone’s protection and would have been a little offended if Dean acted like he did.

He reached for the unopened toothbrush that was on the counter after he finished washing his hands, taking it out of the package and then looking in the medicine chest for the toothpaste. He was amused when he saw that there was a tube of Rembrandt toothpaste on the bottom shelf next to an economy-sized tube of Aquafresh, thinking it said a lot about Kurt and Puck without needing to say a thing. He put some of the Aquafresh on his toothbrush and then closed the medicine chest as he started brushing his teeth.

He glanced at himself in the mirror then and stopped to just stare a bit, surprised. His greenish-hazel eyes were muddled and glazed, making how drunk he was very obvious, and he had faint bite marks scattered all over and dark finger-sized smudges of bruising on his hips above his low-slung boxers, but the most surprising thing, at least to him, was the expression on his face. He hadn’t really even noticed he was still smiling until he looked into the mirror and saw how happy and relaxed he looked.

The smile faded away as he realized he couldn’t remember ever looking at himself in the mirror and seeing that kind of a smile.

 

 


	17. SEVENTEEN

 

Dean woke up slowly the next morning, opening his eyes and then closing them quickly again as he flinched at the way the light from the open bathroom door made his head pound. He felt like he had been run over by a truck, sore all over and exhausted with the kind of headache that usually came from meeting a wall headfirst. He was nauseated too, and after a moment the thought crossed his mind that death might feel better.

It took Dean a few minutes to notice Puck was running one hand along his back, slow and soothing. He just laid there and soaked it up, slowly relaxing again, and he was almost back to sleep when Puck murmured gently, “C’mon, babe. You need to roll over, then you can go back to sleep.”

Dean groaned softly and then mumbled, “Do I gotta?”

“Yeah baby, you do,” Puck murmured, sounding amused. “I gotta get you back in your own bed.”

Dean took a slow shaky breath and then another before he forced himself to roll over to his back with a pained little noise. His head felt like it just might explode as he whined, “Kill me. Please.”

Puck chuckled and leaned down to kiss him softly, then murmured, “Don’t you dare barf on me.” He pulled Dean up to a sitting position then and Dean gasped at the stab of pain in his head, then Puck’s arm was around his back and his other arm slid under Dean’s knees.

Dean realized what Puck was doing then and opened his eyes in surprise, whimpering at the way the light from the bathroom door made his head pound as he closed his eyes again. Puck stood up with a little grunt of effort then, shifting carefully to be sure he could carry Dean in that position. He started slowly towards the hide-a-bed a moment later as he kissed Dean’s temple and then whispered, “Shh, I got you, baby.”

Dean was very still as Puck carried him the short distance to the hide-a-bed, grateful for how careful Puck was when he laid him on the cold sheets. He opened his eyes again then, squinting at the pain in his head as he looked up at Puck, who was watching him with amused concern. “Y’ shouldn’ta done that. ‘M too heavy.”

“I can bench press two-twenty, babe,” Puck said softly, chuckling as he reached for the sheet and then the light blanket, covering Dean up. “You want to try some Tylenol?”

“Dry,” Dean agreed, letting his eyes fall closed again. “Drink anythin’ now an’ I prolly will puke.”

Dean listened to the soft sounds of Puck reaching for the Tylenol Kurt had left by the couch and getting some out of the bottle. “Two or three?” Puck asked softly just as Dean heard the bedroom door open.

“Three,” Dean whispered, opening his eyes just enough to see Kurt coming down the stairs with Beth cradled against his shoulder. He was a little surprised to see Kurt was wearing a pale purple robe. Puck had folded the purple robe several days back while he and Dean were folding the laundry, mentioning Kurt wore it when he was sick or upset, and seeing Kurt actually wear it made Dean wonder if he was feeling okay.

The robe had butterflies embroidered on the lapel and was obviously made for a woman, but it was one of the few items of women’s clothing Kurt wore that he hadn’t bought. The robe had belonged to his mother, who had loved butterflies, and Puck had told Dean privately that he was sure that was why many of the things Kurt bought for Beth just happened to have butterflies on them. Neither of them ever said anything about it to Kurt, but they both encouraged him whenever they caught him looking wistfully at some other cute girly thing covered in butterflies.

“Open up,” Puck murmured, making Dean look back towards him as he obediently opened his mouth. Puck dropped one pill in Dean’s mouth and then waited for Dean to swallow it before they repeated doing the same thing twice more. The pills tasted nasty, but Dean would rather put up with the taste than risk drinking anything just then.

Kurt put Beth to bed and then moved around the hide-a-bed to stand by Puck, looking worriedly down at Dean as he whispered, “Are you sure he’s okay, sweetheart?”

Puck put his arm around Kurt, giving him a squeeze as Dean finally noticed Puck was completely naked. “He’s just hung over, baby. He’ll survive, he just won’t like it much until noon or so.”

Dean let out a little huff of a laugh and then groaned at the fresh stab of pain in his head, closing his eyes. “Ow. Don’ make me laugh, asshole.”

Puck snickered and reached down to pat Dean’s hip. “Go back to sleep, babe.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean muttered, rolling carefully to his stomach – way too many rock stars had drowned in their own puke for him to _ever_ sleep on his back drunk – and then relaxing with a soft groan. Their hide-a-bed wasn’t as comfortable as Kurt’s pillow-soft bed, but it would definitely do.

Kurt leaned down to put one hand on Dean’s shoulder then, kissing his temple before he whispered, “Sleep it off, sweetheart.”

“M’kay,” Dean agreed softly. He heard Puck and Kurt move away, and then the bathroom door closed just before he drifted off again.

 

~*~

 

A few hours after the first time Dean woke up found him awake again and trying to convince himself to get out of bed. His head wasn’t pounding so much anymore, and his bladder felt like it might explode if he didn’t stagger into the bathroom sometime soon, so he figured he didn’t have much choice about trying it. He had been trying to talk himself into it for a few minutes, but so far being still had won out.

Dean heard the door to the kitchen open then and someone ran lightly down the stairs. He was just starting to wonder why Kurt was in such a hurry when a body landed on the bed next to him, bouncing him in a way his stomach _hated_.

Dean groaned and hid his face against his pillow, suddenly nauseated again as he muttered, “G’way an’ let me die in peace.”

“But I came all this way just to see _you_ , honey,” Quinn said near his ear, sounding way too amused to suit him.

Dean snorted, trying not to smile but failing miserably. “Liar.”

Dean could hear someone else coming down the stairs as Quinn giggled and kissed his shoulder right where Puck and Kurt liked to bite him when they fucked him from behind, making him let out a little surprised noise. The bruise was extra sensitive because he had been bitten there several times the night before, which always made it just that much more intense whenever someone touched him there again.

“I was just coming to see if you needed help getting to the bathroom,” Quinn explained, still sounding very amused as she ran one hand over his bare back. “Puck didn’t think you could walk that far on your own yet, but he’s elbow-deep in washing dishes.”

Dean blinked, turning his head to look at Quinn. She was wearing a strappy white sundress covered in tiny pale pink flowers and looked gorgeous, her brown eyes sparkling happily. “How’d he even know I was awake?” Dean asked after a moment, smiling a little wider.

Santana was just walking up to the bed behind Quinn, looking amused and happy in jeans and one of Dean’s flannel shirts as she smirked at him and said, “We could hear you muttering to yourself on the baby monitor.”

“It was kind of funny,” Quinn added, giggling.

Dean snorted, feeling his face heat up as he turned away from Quinn and Santana again, rolling to put his back to them as he threw back the covers. He hoped that Santana wouldn’t comment on the bruises on his hips or the hickeys and bite marks that were scattered over his body. Puck liked to bite almost as much as Dean liked being bitten, and Kurt loved the way Dean reacted to being bitten, so Dean's body was littered with marks ranging from vividly dark purple bite on his shoulder to the fading yellowed places still lingering to remind him of the previous weekend.

“I’m glad someone’s enjoyin’ my mornin’,” Dean muttered as he swung his feet off the bed and then sat up, groaning and closing his eyes when the room started to spin. “Damn, I hate a tequila hangover.” He’d be dizzy and nauseated until he downed a few glasses of water and had a cold shower to clear his head, not necessarily in that order.

“Then why’d you drink so much, silly?” Quinn asked with a laugh, crawling across the bed to get off of it next to him.

Dean opened his eyes to give her a slightly amused smile. “’Cause the other guy was payin’ for it, mostly.”

Quinn laughed and offered him her hands. “Seems to me you’re the one paying for it now.”

Dean snorted, not taking her hands. “I always forget that part until it’s too late.”

Quinn giggled and leaned to grab his hands. “Come on, let’s get you on your feet.”

“You sure you’re up to it?” Dean asked, giving her a searching look. “I’m pretty heavy, beautiful, an’ not too likely to be steady on my feet right now.”

Santana walked around the bed to take one of his hands from Quinn, giving Dean a smirk. “Quit making excuses and get your ass out of bed, Winchester.”

Dean let out a little laugh and then both girls were hauling him to his feet. He staggered, swaying as Quinn moved quickly to his side, wrapping both arms around him with a giggle. “Easy, honey.”

Santana moved against Dean’s other side, looking past him at Quinn as if he wasn’t even there between them. “Once we get him to the bathroom you’re on your own with him. I know you like him and all, but I’m not helping _anyone_ take a leak.”

Quinn laughed. “Just shut up and help get him that far, San.”

Dean was blushing very red as he pulled away from them, glad that his head wasn’t swimming quite so bad anymore. “I can make it on my own, damn.” His head was pounding still, of course, but his balance was good enough he was sure he’d make it as he started towards the bathroom, saying a little louder, “An’ I didn’t need a couple of babysitters, Puck. Asshole.”

Quinn and Santana both started giggling and he flipped them off without looking back, and then a moment later he closed the bathroom door firmly behind him.

 

~*~

 

Dean was feeling almost human again after he showered and chased three more Tylenol with plenty of water he had gotten by the convenient method of opening his mouth while he was showering.

When he walked back out into Kurt’s room, he was glad to find it empty again of everyone but Beth, who was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. His jeans from the night before and his belt and coat were laid neatly in one of the chairs and he leaned against the chair to put on his jeans and belt, leaving his coat in the chair where it was. He found his shirts in the floor nearby, but a quick whiff of them was enough to make him drop them right back where he found them. He didn’t remember spilling any tequila the night before, but both shirts practically reeked of the stuff so he figured he must have at some point.

He considered what he would wear for only a moment before he went to the new black chest of drawers tucked into the corner by the bathroom to dig out one of Puck’s McKinley High Football t-shirts, tugging it on before he went back to the hide-a-bed to sit down and pull his boots and socks on. He didn’t bother to tie the boots, just tucking the laces into the tops and then grabbing his cell phone and his keys out of his jacket and making sure his wallet was still in his jeans before he headed upstairs to see if maybe he could find something to eat.

When he opened the kitchen door, he saw that Quinn, Santana, Puck, Kurt, and Carole were all gathered around the island with mugs of fragrant coffee that smelled like the stuff from the cafe downtown. Puck was dressed almost identical to Dean in jeans and another McKinley High t-shirt, and Kurt was looking surprisingly relaxed in a pair of tight jeans and a bright blue t-shirt several sizes too big for him that said ‘athletic dept’ on the front. Dean recognized the shirt and was a little amused that out of everything to choose from in Kurt’s room, he had chosen to wear one of Puck’s favorite shirts.

Carole was in her usual stonewashed jeans with a cream-colored peasant blouse that looked really good on her, sipping at her cup of coffee. Santana still wore jeans with one of Dean’s flannel shirts, which shouldn’t have looked nearly as good to him as it did, especially since she had tied the front up in knots and likely stretched the flannel all to hell. Quinn had found a worn grey McKinley High Football zip-front hoodie somewhere and was wearing it open over her sundress despite the fact it swallowed her whole.

Dean was sure at first that Quinn was wearing one of Puck’s hoodies, since he knew she loved to wear Puck’s clothes because they smelled like him, but then Quinn turned a little further away from him as she responded to something Santana had said. The number on the back was a five, not twenty like it would have been if it belonged to Puck, and Dean wondered whose hoodie it was for a moment before it dawned on him it probably belonged to Finn. It was way too big to be Kurt’s.

The fact Quinn might be wearing Finn’s hoodie made Dean wonder if maybe Finn was finally talking to Quinn again, and he hoped that the answer was yes. Dean knew that Finn, Puck, and Quinn had grown up together and been best friends for years before they messed it up by dating, and he hoped that they could get that back someday. So far Dean hadn’t seen Finn and Quinn say more than a few words to each other – just whatever was necessary for politeness, mostly – but he hoped Finn was finally beginning to forgive Quinn. With Beth living in the same house with Finn and her new nursery right next to Finn’s bedroom, it would make life easier on everyone if Finn could make peace with Beth’s mother.

Dean pushed away his thoughts, sure that everything would work out. Burt likely wouldn’t allow anything else, not the way he doted on Beth and Quinn, who he had said more than once was one of the sweetest girls Kurt had ever brought home. There wasn’t anything Dean could do about it anyway, so it wouldn't do anybody any good for him to add it to the list of things he was worrying about.

The kitchen smelled delicious despite his nausea, and Dean was hoping for some leftovers as he asked, “Is there one of those coffees for me?"

Quinn turned around and gave Dean a quick smile, nodding. “Have a seat, honey. I’ll heat it up for you.”

“Knew you loved me,” Dean said with a pleased smile, moving to the only empty stool, which was between Puck and Santana.

Santana gave him a slightly narrow-eyed stare as she murmured, “Watch it, Winchester.”

Dean grinned at Santana, amused. “Don’t worry, girl. We already talked about the whole poaching thing, remember? It’s not my style.”

Dean and Santana had actually had several discussions about the fact Santana still didn’t believe Dean wasn’t really after her girlfriend. Dean kind of hoped that the bruises and hickeys she had seen on him that morning would help. It wasn’t really very likely at all that a girl would leave the kind of bruises he had on his hips, and Quinn just plain couldn’t have done it. Quinn wasn’t a weakling by far, but she had small, delicate hands and the finger-shaped bruises on Dean’s hips were obviously made by someone with much larger, long-fingered hands.

Someone like Puck, in fact.

Everyone who knew them knew that Puck and Dean spent all of their free time together if they weren’t with Kurt and Quinn. Puck was always happy to hang out with Dean so Kurt and the girls could do something together, even though he was a self-professed sex shark and wasn’t happy unless he got laid as often as humanly possible. Which, y’know, for Puck was _often_. Dean had counted seven times in a day while they were in Indianapolis before he quit keeping track and just assumed Puck was _always_ ready and willing. So far, he hadn’t been wrong.

Dean was sure Santana would figure out what was going on between him and Puck eventually, but he wanted to try and keep her from talking to Sam about it. That meant he and Quinn needed to have a talk with her about it before too much longer so Quinn could prevail upon her girlfriend not to out Dean just because she could. He had a sneaking suspicion that having that talk was why Quinn had talked Santana into letting him sleep with them the night before, which made him feel a little guilty for skipping out on it so he could sleep like the dead with one of Kurt’s arms across his back all night.

Quinn turned away from putting a mug in the microwave, looking amused. “San, be nice. Dean’s _not_ trying to get in my pants, I promise.”

Santana gave Dean a skeptical look and then tossed her head. “Whatever you say, Q.”

Puck snickered and murmured, “We know who’s wearing the pants in _that_ relationship...”

Santana shot Puck a death glare. “Don’t make me kick your ass, Puckerman.”

“Who, me?” Puck asked, trying to look innocent as he sipped his coffee.

Santana let out an annoyed little sniff and looked away.

“Are you feeling up to breakfast, Dean?” Carole asked then, and when Dean looked over at her he saw that she looked pretty amused. “There’s bacon, and I made biscuits and gravy.”

“That’d be great, ma’am,” Dean said quickly, pleased and grinning. “It smells great, and it’ll save me from havin’ to drive to the diner downtown to order the same thing.”

Carole laughed and got off of her stool to move towards the refrigerator. “You’re one of those men who believes in a greasy spoon breakfast to cure a hangover, hmm?”

“No ma’am,” Dean replied with a little laugh. “But that still doesn’t mean I’m gonna turn down homemade biscuits and gravy.”

“It’ll keep, Dean,” Carole said with an amused smile, pausing by the fridge. “I can make you a plate to take home so you can eat it when you’re feeling better.”

“I’ve got to eat something this mornin’, ma’am,” Dean said with a grin. “Might as well be something I’m gonna enjoy.”

“If you’re sure,” Carole said with a soft chuckle, opening the fridge to get out the leftovers from breakfast.

The microwave binged and then Quinn carried a large mug of coffee over to Dean, leaning against his side to set it in front of him. “Here, honey,” she murmured, giving Dean a little teasing smile. “I know how you need your caffeine in the morning.”

Dean kissed Quinn’s cheek. “You are an angel.” He reached to pick up his mug and take a sip, pretending not to notice the look Santana was giving him and humming happily at the taste of the organic coffee from that little place downtown he still didn’t know the name of. Puck had been bringing him and Quinn coffee every morning on his way back to Kurt’s after he ran the paper route, and Dean had become addicted to the stuff just like the rest of them were.

Dean’s cell suddenly began playing music then, making him hurriedly shift his mug to the other hand to dig into his pocket. “ _I ain't nothin' but a simple man, they call me a redneck, I reckon that I am, but there's things going on that make me mad down to the core_.” He flipped the cell open then, not bothering to glance at the screen. “Hey Bobby. Whatcha need, man?”

“Dean,” Bobby said, sounding a little relieved. “Did you and Sammy leave yet?”

Dean blinked, his eyes widening as he remembered he was supposed to take Sam to Bobby’s that weekend. “Shit, I forgot all about it. I got plastered last night hustling pool with a buddy of mine and I just barely crawled out of bed.”

Puck snickered, giving Dean an amused look. “Plastered would have been an _improvement_ , Deano.”

Dean made a face at Puck, moving the phone away from his mouth. “Shut up, Puck.”

Bobby let out a little snort of a laugh. “You just keep forgettin’ about it, boy. I’m in Wyoming, and I won’t be back home before next week, if I’m lucky. I’m on my way to Arizona to help John deal with something.” __

“Just a sec, Bobby.” Dean glanced around at the others, who were all watching him interestedly except for Carole, who was building him a plate of breakfast.  He put down his coffee, moving the phone away from his mouth as he smiled at Quinn and murmured, “I’ll be back in a minute, beautiful. Don’t let Kurt drink my coffee.”

Kurt laughed. “I have my own!”

Dean grinned. “I know you and coffee, sunshine. You could drink yours and mine and still want more.”

“I’ll protect your coffee, honey,” Quinn said with a soft laugh, looking amused.

Dean winked at her and then turned away from the island, walking quickly to the back door and then outside. He closed the door behind him and then moved a few feet away from it as he said quietly, “Bobby? Is Dad okay?”

“He’s fine, son,” Bobby said with a sigh. “Really pissed at you right now, but he’ll get over it.” He paused and then added, “I’m on your side, for what it’s worth. I told him before he went to get you boys that you need to finish school, an’ I’ll keep tellin’ the stubborn bastard until he starts listenin’ to me.”

“Thanks,” Dean said quietly, relieved. “What is it he needs your help with?”

“Some mythical evil spirit called a Chindi that turned out to be not so mythical,” Bobby said then, sounding almost amused. “He can’t find anyone down there that knows how to kill the damned thing, so he called me in to help hunt it down. It’s been eating people down near Albuquerque for the last couple months since some damn fool dug it up, so your dad headed down to see what he could do. It’s a wily son of a bitch and he’s havin’ trouble cornering it alone, so I’m gonna help him go after it. It might take a while with us not knowin’ what kills the damned thing, but we’ll keep tryin’ until we get the job done.”

“Sounds like maybe you’ll need more help,” Dean said quietly, looking across the yard at the shimmering surface of the pool. “If you need me, say the word. I’ve got friends here that Sam can stay with if he has too. My girl is living with us so Sammy won’t be alone, and Puck – he’s the guy I was playin’ pool with – won’t mind keeping an eye on them both for me.”

“Boy, if you don’t keep your ass in that school after you _finally_ scraped together the balls to stand up to your daddy, I’ll kick your ass myself next time I see you,” Bobby said sharply, and Dean found himself smiling at the scowl he could hear in Bobby’s voice. Bobby could always be counted on to want what was best for them. “You just worry about passin’ this year for a change an’ keepin’ Sammy safe. I’ve got your daddy’s back, and if we can’t handle it, Bill Harvelle’ll come give us a hand. I already talked to him, askin’ if he’d ever run into one of these things, and he said to just let him know if we need him.”

“If you’re sure,” Dean said quietly, still smiling.

“’Course I’m sure, boy,” Bobby said gruffly. He was quiet for a moment and then said quietly, “Sounds like you’ve made some good friends for a change, if you can trust ‘em with watchin’ over Sammy for you. Is that Puck guy the one that got all up in John’s face?”

“He told you about that, huh?” Dean asked, looking down at the cement floor of the porch. “That was Puck, yeah. He’s had my back more than once when I needed him.”

“I wish you didn’t need backup to talk sense into your daddy, but I’m glad he was there,” Bobby said after a moment, sighing. “John’s not real impressed with him. Said he’s a steroid-poppin’ punk with a mohawk an’ no respect at all for his elders.”

Dean laughed. “Well, he got the mohawk part right, but Puck’s not really much of a punk. He’s workin’ two jobs to feed his family while he’s goin’ to school full time, an’ he still finds time to be a football jock. He got the muscles by liftin’ weights whenever he’s bored.” He snickered, adding, “And he gets bored easy.”

Bobby snickered. “Sounds like your daddy when he was younger. He was always runnin’ or workin’ out when he wasn’t at the garage where he worked, said it was the only way to be sure he’d be ready for anything.”

“Sounds like something Puck’d say, for sure,” Dean agreed, surprised to hear Puck might be anything like John was before the demon burned out all the best parts of him. He didn’t remember anything about John back then except that he had idolized him, which hadn’t really stopped until he was thirteen. That was the summer John knocked him on his ass for the first time – Dean had tried to refuse an order, he didn’t even remember what anymore, and a heartbeat later John had backhanded him to the floor – and Dean had realized the loving Dad he idolized was a memory mixed with wishful thinking. “The good old boys out here have a fight club ring, and Puck’s in the thick of it. He makes good money when he goes.”

“Oughta teach the kid to play pool,” Bobby said, sounding amused. “Hell of a lot easier way to make money.”

“I’ve been tryin’, but it’s not easy,” Dean said, laughing. “He makes Sammy look like a freaking _pro_.”

“Speaking of Sam,” Bobby said then, “Tell him I’m real sorry about havin’ to put him off. I’ll make it up to him somehow.”

“I will,” Dean agreed. “And don’t worry, he’ll survive. His girlfriend’s got a car and so does the guy he’s been hangin’ out with, and they’ll take him anywhere he wants to go. He can wait a little longer.”

The door opened behind Dean then and he turned in surprise as Sam walked out, looking worried. “Puck said you’re talking to Bobby. Is Dad okay?”

“He’s fine, Sammy,” Dean said quickly, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

“Let me talk to him, son,” Bobby said then. “You stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Sure, Bobby,” Dean agreed, smiling. “You take care.”

“You too,” Bobby replied. “See you later.”

“Soon, even,” Dean added, nodding. “Here’s Sam.” He didn’t wait for Bobby to reply again before he passed the phone to Sam.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked immediately, still worried.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Sam,” Bobby said quickly, and Dean decided he really should turn his phone down again. Puck kept turning it up because he was nosy and liked listening in when other people were on the phone, but Dean didn’t much like the fact he could hear Bobby plainly, which meant anyone nearby could hear whoever he was talking to. Most of the time that was fine, but sometimes Dean didn’t want everyone around him knowing what he was talking about. “I just called to tell Dean I won’t be around this weekend, so you boys’ll have to come up another time to go by the DMV. They’ll never let Dean talk ‘em into giving you a permit unless I’m there to vouch for you, but I just can’t be there this week.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bobby,” Sam said, surprised. “I was just looking for Dean so I could tell him it can wait until after school’s out. It’s only three more weeks.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Bobby said then, sounding relieved. “I hate disappointin’ you. Dean told me how bad you wanted to get behind the wheel, an’ I know he wanted to make that happen for you this week.”

“It’s okay, really,” Sam said quickly, smiling. “Be careful with whatever it is you’re hunting.”

“Don’t worry about me, boy,” Bobby said a little gruffly, but Dean could hear how pleased he was. “I’m tougher than those old boots of your brother’s, I’ll be fine.”

Sam laughed, looking down at Dean’s boots. “That’s pretty tough.”

Dean smiled, amused. Sam and Bobby had both tried to get him to buy new boots over and over again, but Dean refused to do it. His combat boots were a Marine issue pair he’d found in Bobby’s attic when he was eight, packed away in a trunk with the Alice pack Dean still used for school. Dean had kept the boots until he could wear them, and he wasn’t giving them up. A lot of people wore combat-styled boots, but few could say they wore combat boots that had actually been in combat in Vietnam. They were still about a size too big for him so he was pretty sure he’d never outgrow them, and they were the most comfortable shoes he had ever owned. He’d had them resoled barely a year ago, and he figured that as long as he took care of them right they would probably last him another twenty years.

“Damn straight it is,” Bobby agreed with a laugh. “You boys stay out of trouble, I gotta get back on the road.”

“Alright, Bobby, we will,” Sam agreed, still smiling. “Drive safe, and good luck.”

“Call me when you get there,” Dean added, leaning in close to the phone. “I want the number of where you’re stayin’, since you never remember to charge your cell.”

“Tell him I will, Sammy,” Bobby agreed with a soft little snort. “Even though I don’t need a mother hen.”

“You know how Dean is, Bobby,” Sam said with a snicker. “He worries about all of us.”

“I know it,” Bobby agreed, chuckling. “Talk to you boys soon.”

“Bye,” Sam said, smiling. Bobby hung up and then Sam closed the phone and offered it to Dean. “You heard him, right?”

Dean nodded, taking his phone to put it back in his pocket. “Yep. But I ain’t no mother hen.”

Dean turned to head back into the house, walking to the island where a plate of steaming biscuits and gravy was waiting by his coffee mug. Everyone was gone except Quinn, who was looking amused as she ate raspberries out of a bowl. “Everything okay, honey?” She asked quickly, giving him a smile.

“Everything’s fine, beautiful,” Dean agreed, sitting back down on his stool and reaching for his coffee. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Burt and Finn just got back with the Corvette,” Quinn said with a soft little laugh. “They’re all out front drooling.”

Dean laughed, putting his coffee back down and then picking up his fork as he teased, “And you don’t wanna see it?”

“It’s not like it’s my only chance,” Quinn said, looking amused the happy groan Dean let out when he tasted the biscuits and gravy. “I’m sure that nothing else will get done around here for _weeks_ but working on that car. Rachel’s dads wouldn’t let her pool her money with Finn’s to buy a car that needed so much work done on it, so Burt said he’d give Finn the money to buy it as long as Finn lets him restore it. Finn said yes, of course, and from what Burt said during breakfast, they’ll be busy with it for a while. Practically everything needs redone or overhauled except the engine.”

“And the power door locks,” Puck added with a laugh, walking into the kitchen again.

Dean swallowed, smirking at Puck. “You sure about that?”

“Not really, but at least they worked when Burt tried them,” Puck said quickly, grinning. “That’s more than the headlights will do, or the brake lights, or the wipers, or pretty much anything except the engine and the tranny. That’s why Burt wouldn’t let Finn drive it home last night.”

Dean snickered. “I hope they didn’t pay too much for it.”

“The guy wanted two grand, but after Burt got under the hood and started grousing about all the work it needed, the guy sold it to him for fifteen hundred,” Puck said with a laugh. “The guy didn’t have a clue what he had, or could’ve had I guess. He had stored the ‘Vette in a barn in his back pasture since his uncle left it to him, and mice chewed the wiring and the interior all to hell. ”

Dean snickered. “That’s just sad.” He took another big bite of biscuits and gravy, hungry despite his nausea and hoping that the food would settle his stomach like it usually did. Tequila hated him and always gave him a hangover, but water, a handful of Tylenol, and eating a big breakfast with coffee usually cleared the last of it away. He’d already had six Tylenol in as many hours and plenty of water, and he was working on the coffee and breakfast part.

“Are they going to start working on it today?” Sam asked curiously, and Dean looked over his shoulder in surprise as he realized Sam had followed him back inside and then stopped behind him.

“Yeah, they’re gonna take it down to the garage in a few minutes.” Puck sat on one of the stools at the island, giving Sam a grin. “Burt’s gonna spend all his free time playing with the ‘Vette until he gets it restored, I’m sure. That was his price for giving Finn the cash to buy it. He’s letting Finn borrow the Ram today so Finn and Rachel can go to that baseball game in Cincinnati, but Burt’s planning to tinker all weekend.”

“Is Mike still going to get his muffler fixed?” Sam asked, looking curious.

“Last I heard, yeah,” Puck agreed, nodding. “Once Dean’s finished with his breakfast, we’re heading that way to meet Mike. Kurt’s supposed to call him on the way.”

“Cool,” Sam said with a smile. “I’ll go catch a ride with Burt, then. Maybe they’ll let me help out until Mike gets there. I’ve been helping Dean with the Impala since Dad gave it to him when he turned sixteen.”

“Go for it,” Puck said quickly, smiling at Sam. “Burt’ll appreciate the help, I’m sure, and a seventy-two ‘Vette isn’t gonna be all that different from an Impala.”

Dean snorted, looking over at Puck. “I’m bettin’ there’s no way in _hell_ it has a four-twenty-seven big-block V-8 under the hood that can do zero to sixty in seven seconds flat.”

Quinn giggled as she put her empty bowl in the sink. “You’ve done it now, Puck,” she teased, walking quickly past him towards the door to Kurt’s room.

Puck laughed, glancing at Quinn as she disappeared into the basement and then looking back at Dean with a grin. “Settle down, Deano. I wasn’t talking bad about your baby. I meant they’re both Chevrolets.“

“Well, yeah, okay. I’ll give you that much,” Dean conceded, nodding. “Both pre-seventy-five Chevys even, so they got a lot in common, but that thing’s been in a barn for who knows how long. I worked hard to make sure my baby is mint.”

Puck grinned at Dean. “Close to it, anyway.”

“Closer than any other Impala _you’ll_ ever drive,” Dean said with a sudden smirk, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Sam snickered and started towards the living room. “Whatever. I’m going to ask if I can go. See you later, Dean.”

“Y’ got your phone?” Dean asked around a mouthful of food.

“Yes!” Sam said quickly, not even slowing down as he passed through the living room towards the front door. “In my back pocket with my wallet and my knife. And I’ve got most of a hundred bucks too, so I’m set.”

“Good man,” Dean called with a laugh, and then took another bite of his breakfast, which was disappearing quickly.

Puck snickered and walked over closer to Dean, leaning on the island next to him as he watched him eat with a fond, amused smile. “Sam carries a knife too?”

Dean nodded, chewing quickly and then swallowing before he murmured with a grin, “Sweet little butterfly knife. He knows I won’t let him out of my sight without one.” He took a drink of his coffee, humming in pleasure at the rich flavor, and then set the mug where Puck could reach it as he added, “He’s been packing it since he was eight.” He looked down at his plate, picking up the last slice of bacon to swipe it through the gravy. “He was catching hell as the new kid in a town down near El Paso, and he was a scrawny little thing, so I taught him to fight.”

“Who taught you?” Puck asked softly, and Dean glanced up as he munched the bacon to see a sad look in Puck’s eyes.

Dean chewed and swallowed, then murmured, “Dad. He started me on hand-to-hand lessons when I was five, and gave me my first gun when I was six.” He smiled. “I still have it, a Remington 870 twelve-gauge shotgun. It’s at home under the couch.”

“Your dad’s kind of messed up,” Puck said quietly. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Dean agreed, nodding as he looked back down at his plate. “He’s all I ever had, though, besides Sam and Bobby, so I didn’t really know how messed up I was until I got older.” He got another bite of biscuit and gravy and ate it, not looking up. Puck hadn’t said anything by the time he swallowed, and after a moment he finally looked at Puck again as he added softly, “He made me a fighter, an’ I’ve needed it too many times to count, so I can’t hate him for it. I got all the same training a Recon Marine gets and then some.”

“How old were you?” Puck asked softly.

“When he started, or when he stopped?” Dean took another sip of his coffee.

“Both,” Puck replied.

“I was five when he started, like I said,” Dean said quietly. “He quit putting me through my paces just after I turned eighteen. Said that if I didn’t know it by now I was a lost cause, and then he gave me my .45. That’s the ivory-handled pistol under my front seat with all the engraving on it. My mom gave it to him when he got out of the Marines, and he wanted me to have it.” He paused and then added, “Dad quit carrying it after she died, but he couldn’t get rid of it, so he left it with Bobby until he decided I had earned it.”

“What about Sam?” Puck asked gently. “Did he do the same to him?”

Dean smiled. “No, Sam was my job. I protect him and take care of him, and I taught him all he knows. He’s hell on wheels when he needs to be, especially with a knife. I’m a better shot, and I can take a punch better than he can, but give him a blade and he could kill me easy if he wanted to.”

“You taught him well, then,” Puck said with a sad little smile. “When did you start?”

“I started the hand-to-hand stuff as a game when he was seven. He used to love it, trying to beat me.” Dean smiled a little wider at the memory. “He was eight when I started him with a knife and let him shoot a hand gun for the first time. I started him on my old Browning Hi-Power, and the very first time he held it, he managed to hit five out of six cans. I was so damned proud of him.”

“Do you still do it? Teach him to take care of himself, I mean?” Puck asked quietly.

“No, when he turned fourteen he asked me to stop the lessons as his birthday present,” Dean said quietly, amused. “He hates gettin’ up early, and we always did hand-to-hand bright and early weekend mornings. I told him he could quit if he could get me in a kill hold, and he did it.” He snickered. “Did it a little too good and knocked me out, which scared the crap out of him until I came around.”

“Poor kid,” Puck said softly, but he was chuckling. “Still, he must be pretty good if he managed that.”

“He could probably take you down if he wanted to,” Dean agreed with a sudden smirk. “I know he could handle Karofsky or Azimio, if he would fight them.”

Puck grinned. “He doesn’t like to, huh?”

“Not even a little,” Dean agreed. “He beat down a guy about twice his size a couple years ago, and he’s been letting people push him around ever since. He felt sorry for the guy even though he made Sam’s life hell for over a week before Sammy finally bowed up and thoroughly kicked his ass in front of half the school.” He chuckled. “Think of it this way. It was kind of like him beating the shit out of Azimio would be. That’s the kind of size difference there was, and Sam just mopped the floor with the kid. I was so damned proud of him.”

Puck grinned wider. “I would have been too. Looking at him, I’d never expect it. He’s nearly as skinny as Kurt.”

“I am not skinny!” Kurt said then with a laugh, making Puck and Dean look over at the doorway as Kurt breezed into the kitchen, followed by Santana and Brittany. “I am _slim_.”

Puck grinned at Kurt. “Baby, it’s the same thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Kurt said quickly, smirking as he stole Dean’s mug to take a drink of his coffee.

“Thief!” Dean said with a laugh, reaching out without thinking to swat Kurt’s ass. “Get your own!”

Kurt squeaked, eyes widening as he stared at Dean.

Puck snickered and took the coffee mug from Kurt to pass it back to Dean as he teased, “That’s my ass, hands off.”

Dean snorted and took his coffee, giving Kurt a dirty look because it was nearly gone. “He deserved it.” He looked back at Puck, adding, “Maybe if you spanked him when he did it to you, he’d learn not to steal a guy’s coffee.”

“He’d like that too much,” Santana said suddenly, smirking as she went past them to Kurt’s door with Brittany tagging along at her heels.

“I would not!” Kurt protested quickly, indignant. “I do _not_ like to be _hit_!”

Santana laughed and opened the door before she stopped and smirked at Kurt. “Don’t try to lie about something like that when you’re wearing jeans _that_ tight, Kurt.” She breezed through the door into Kurt’s room and Brittany followed right behind her, giggling as they went to go join Quinn.

Puck snickered, his hazel eyes sparkling as he checked out Kurt’s crotch. “She kind of has a point, babe.”

Kurt’s face was beet red as he gave Puck a quelling look. “You will _never_ mention this again.” He gave Dean a little of the same look, adding, “Or you.”

Dean grinned at Kurt, playing innocent. “Mention what?”

“I didn’t hear anyone mentioning anything,” Puck added, grinning widely.

“Very good,” Kurt said quickly, looking relieved as he picked up Dean’s empty plate and mug to carry them to the sink.

Dean smirked at Puck once Kurt’s back was turned, biting his lower lip and miming swatting something.

Puck winked at him, smirking wickedly.

 

~*~

 

Dean rolled the mechanic’s dolly out from under the old dark blue GTO, looking amused and dragging the muffler with him. “Dude, we should put this one on the ‘Vette and give Mike her muffler.”

They were in the back corner of the parking lot behind Hummel’s Tire and Lube, well away from the garage where Burt was tinkering with the Corvette with Kurt while Sam helped him and Mike watched and played gopher.

Puck was grinning and leaning against the trunk of the GTO as he watched Dean work, Dean’s tool bag open on the trunk next to him. “That bad, huh?” Puck asked,

“More like this one’s that good.” Dean grinned and sat up, reaching out with his free hand towards Puck, who quickly took his hand to pull him to his feet. He hefted the glossy cherry-red muffler he had pulled off the GTO, smirking at Puck as he said, “This glasspack is damn near identical to the one on my baby. It’ll make that ‘Vette’s four-oh-five _roar_ , but it ain’t gonna do a whole hell of a lot for that Trans-Am of Mike’s. I’d bet cash money it’s still got the engine and head gaskets it had when it came off the line, and there’s just no way to make an engine sound sexy when it needs an overhaul _that_ bad.” He snickered, shaking his head as he looked down at the muffler and laid it gently on the trunk of the GTO. “Nope, putting this on the Trans-Am would be a _waste_.”

Burt laughed then, and Dean turned in surprise to see Burt was walking towards them across the gravel parking lot. He looked amused and pleased as he said, “I was coming out to tell you the same thing. Kurt just told me he was going to give Mike that muffler and I had to tell him no.”

“Smart man,” Dean said with a laugh. He glanced down at the screwdriver and wrench he had stuck in his waistband, pulling them loose and then dropping both into his tool bag as he gave Burt a wide grin. “Want me to swap out this one with the muffler on the ‘Vette, then put that one on Mike’s car?”

“Sam is going to put the ‘Vette’s muffler on the Trans-Am,” Burt replied, looking amused. “He and Mike are already working on getting it off while Kurt cleans up the exhaust pipe on the Trans-Am. The ‘Vette’s muffler is in good shape, it’s just not a cherrybomb like was on the GTO.”

“What’s the story on it, anyway?” Dean asked, turning as he moved around the side of the car to get a better look at the GTO. It had obviously been in a wreck at some point and was missing the hood and front bumper, but from what Dean saw the damage looked like it was mostly cosmetic, except for the fact a metal pipe had somehow been driven through the radiator and busted the engine all to hell. “Seems to me like it’d be worth restoring. It’s in decent shape except for the damage to the front end and the engine, and I bet you can find a hood and a bumper pretty easy if you cruise a few junkyards.” He looked back at Burt, smiling. “You can get a pretty penny for a restored GTO if you advertise a little.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a year or so, I just never got around to it because I'm always busy and the front end needs so much work,” Burt said with a smile, moving to join Dean by the GTO and look at it. “It’s a sixty-nine Liberty Blue Judge. My dad drove one just like it when I was your age, and I always wanted one. I was on the way to tow a car for a friend when I saw this one in a guy’s front yard with a ‘cheap to good home’ sign, and I had to stop right then and buy it.” He laughed. “Kurt had a _fit_ when I brought it home.” He gave Dean a little grin. “I told him it was going to be his first car.”

Puck snickered at that as Dean laughed and said, “I bet he had kittens. He’s not really the type to want a classic muscle car.”

“He loves riding in them or playing around under the hood,” Burt pointed out, “but he doesn’t really want to drive one all the time.” He looked amused. “He likes his bells and whistles too much.”

“He’s sure got plenty of them in the Navigator,” Puck said, grinning widely. “ _Somebody_ made sure it’s got just about every gizmo it can hold.”

“I tried,” Burt said with a pleased smile for Puck, then looked back at Dean and nodded towards the garage. “Wanna come give an old man a few pointers on completely rewiring the ‘Vette’s electrical system? I’ve never done that on a Chevy that old, and Sam tells me you helped somebody rewire a seventy-one Chevelle a while back.”

Dean laughed and nodded. “I sure did.” He reached for his tool bag, zipping it shut and then hefting it and grabbing the glasspack as he grinned at Puck. “Make yourself useful and bring the dolly, Puckasaurus.”

Puck laughed and bent to grab the mechanic’s dolly. “Might as well, I’m sure no use fixing a car.”

“Give it time, man. You play gopher real well, and that’s a good start,” Dean pointed out, and then he turned his attention back to Burt, still grinning. “Lead the way, boss. It just so happens that this must be your lucky day. You’ve got an extra mechanic that _specializes_ in classic Detroit steel, an’ he’ll work for food and the occasional beer.”

Burt laughed. “Lucky me!” He turned to head back into the garage, and Dean and Puck were quick to follow him.

 

~*~

 

It seemed to Dean like Saturday and Sunday just flew by, but he had a lot of fun working on the Corvette with Burt, Puck, Kurt, and even Finn. The fuse box in the Corvette had turned out to be in good shape, and the main wiring harness and most of the connectors were fine, so all they really had to replace were the more exposed wires that mice had turned into twisted wads of scrap. They got the chewed-up wiring ripped out on Saturday, and then on Sunday they ended up using the wiring from the GTO to replace pretty much all of it.

Once Dean had showed Burt and Kurt how to go about removing the old wiring from the connectors without breaking them and then putting good wires from the GTO back in place, it was pretty easy for the three of them to get the job done, despite how tedious it was. Dean had taken the wiring to the back end of the car while Burt and Kurt were working on the wiring under the hood and in the interior, and Puck and Finn had both learned a lot while they played gopher. They had ended up tearing wiring out of the GTO to be used in the Corvette, and Dean was pretty sure that by the time the Corvette was done either of them would have been able to help rewire a car themselves if they had to.

By Sunday afternoon the Corvette was road-worthy again with working lights and windshield wipers, new belts and hoses, and four brand new tires. Finn was beside himself over the fact Burt was going to get it inspected and get all the paperwork done the next day so that if all went to plan, Finn would be driving his new car to school on Tuesday. Burt was going to talk to a friend in Dayton sometime that week about getting the Corvette repainted, and Kurt had already declared he would be ordering the new upholstery and supervising while Finn and Puck replaced it. The Corvette’s old black vinyl seats were in ratty shape, literally, and Finn hadn’t argued at all when Kurt said the only way to redo them properly was in black leather with chrome accents, especially since Burt was paying for it.

The Corvette wasn’t the only car that got worked on that weekend, though. Saturday afternoon Mike’s car had gotten a muffler and then Sam had given the Trans-Am a thorough once-over while Mike watched avidly. Mike didn’t know a lot about cars but he wanted to, and he was more than a little in awe of how good Sam was at finding a problem and fixing it. Mike’s iffy door locks were soon traced to a loose connection in the driver’s side door that took Sam about a minute to fix once he got the door apart, and then Sam had adjusted the carburetor, replaced two bad spark plugs, and refilled the transmission and brake fluid.

Mike brought the car back on Sunday because Sam wasn’t done playing with it yet, and then the Trans-Am had gotten an oil change and new air and oil filters before Sam and Mike spent most of the afternoon detailing the car. Mike hadn’t ever cleaned the leather seats or treated them before, so Sam had passed on some of Dean’s lessons in keeping leather seats supple so they wouldn’t crack. Cleaning the leather and then rubbing it all down with saddle-soap had led to cleaning the rest of the interior because the seats looked so good, and then Mike and Sam had decided the outside of the car really needed washed and waxed, too.

It was a little after five Sunday afternoon when Carole called Burt and declared it was time to come home. Burt got in the Ram and left a few minutes later, but Kurt commandeered Finn to help with the cleanup. Kurt wasn’t about to leave until everything was back where it belonged and ready for the garage to open the next day, and he intended to make sure Finn did his fair share since it was his car they had been working on all weekend. Puck wanted them to get done as quickly as possible, so he decided to help out by putting tools away and getting the rolling toolbox back into the secure storeroom where Burt usually kept it.

While Kurt, Puck, and Finn were working in the garage, Dean wandered out back to see if Sam and Mike were done with waxing the Trans-Am yet. It was parked in the shade under the awning behind the office where Burt usually parked the Ram, and Sam and Mike were both going over it with soft cotton rags as they buffed the freshly waxed hood. The car was looking much better, and Dean walked across the parking lot to go get a closer look.

“Damn, boys. You’ve been busy,” Dean said as he reached the Trans-Am, grinning widely. The blue paint, which had been badly oxidized when they started, was looking a hundred percent better, bright and shining instead of dull and almost frosted-looking like it had been when Dean saw the car earlier that morning.

Mike grinned at Dean as he ran a rag over the hood of his car one last time, and he was looking so proud and smug that Dean had to laugh. “Sam’s _amazing_ , I didn’t know how to do any of the stuff he’s had me doing today.” He gave his car a quick visual once over and then looked over the hood at Sam, who was finishing up the passenger side of the hood. “I owe him _big_.”

Sam was grinning widely despite the way he was blushing as he let out a little laugh. “No you don’t, I had fun helping you with it.” He looked at Dean. “I’ve had lots of experience helping Dean take care of the Impala.”

Dean grinned at Sam, walking over to him to sling an arm around Sam’s neck as he ruffed his hair with the other hand. “And you obviously paid damned-good attention, too!” Sam twisted away, punching him lightly in the belly, and Dean let him go as he looked back at the car, grinning. “You did fantastic on this thing, really. I’d hardly even believe it was the same car.”

Mike preened, beaming. “So you don’t think it’s a piece of shit anymore?”

Dean laughed. “The engine is still a piece of shit,” he disagreed, “but the rest of it’s startin’ to look pretty hot, I gotta admit. Save up a few hundred bucks to get that engine rebuilt, and you’ll have yourself somethin’ special.”

“Or wait until school is out and let us do it,” Kurt said suddenly, and Dean turned to see Kurt and Puck walking towards them with Finn trailing along behind them. “Noah wants to learn about working on cars, and I haven’t rebuilt an engine in a while. We can make a weekend out of it, it’ll be fun.” Kurt was looking pleased and surprised as he let his gaze roam over the Trans-Am, asking, “How did you fix the paint?”

“Polishing compound,” Sam said quickly, grinning at Kurt. “It takes a while, but it does wonders for faded or scuffed paint. The Impala was the same way when Dad gave it to Dean, and we spent a whole day the next weekend going over every inch of it, buffing out scratches and getting rid of road grime Dad had left on it for years. We went through probably twenty pounds of washrags doing it, but once we put a couple coats of wax on you could hardly tell Dad had neglected it so long.”

“Washrags?” Finn asked, laughing.

“They’re cheap in bulk, and they work great with polishing compound,” Dean said then, grinning. “I wouldn’t use them on her now – my baby’s _always_ waxed and clean – but back then, they did the job.”

“Dean waxes his car every time he changes the oil,” Sam added, giving Dean an amused look.

“Every other month whether she needs it or not,” Dean agreed. “My baby’s worth a little pampering. She’s faster than anything her size I’ve put her against, and tough as hell, too.”

Kurt chuckled. “Dean, a car only needs the oil changed every three thousand miles.”

“I know it, but there’s been a few times my baby did that many miles in two _weeks_ ,” Dean said, laughing. “Last time it was from Marietta, Georgia all the way up to South Dakota and then back down to Pass Christian, Mississippi before we drove to South Dakota again. Dad only gave us a couple of days in between trips that time, and I didn’t get to change the oil until we were in South Dakota the second time, but my baby didn’t have even a little problem with it even though she covered close to five thousand miles between oil changes.”

“Why in the world would you have to make a trip like that?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“We went up to visit Bobby at the start of the summer last year, and then Dad got a call saying one of his war buddies had died,” Dean said with a shrug. “We had to pack up again and drive down for the funeral, and then we headed back up to Bobby’s place.”

Sam was giving Dean a slightly wide-eyed look but Dean tried to ignore it. Telling someone the state Bobby lived in was more than John would easily forgive, and Dean knew he would have been in for a serious beat down if John heard him. Bobby’s junkyard and home were the closest thing the Winchesters had to a safe house, and Dean had been told never to tell anyone about it for as long as he could remember. He had even passed the same lectures on to Sam and punished Sam if he forgot, so he was sure he’d hear about it eventually from Sam.

Dean was going to have a hard time explaining why Kurt and Puck were family to him, but it was the simple truth as far as Dean was concerned. He had even considered giving Bobby’s phone number to them when he left so they could get in contact with him if they needed to, but he had decided finally that he had better stick to email for a while. Leaving was going to hurt, and he didn’t need Bobby passing on a message to call them while Dean was at Bobby’s place that summer. If Bobby saw the way Dean was sure to fall apart when he heard their voices again, he’d know exactly what Dean had been doing with them.

Kurt was just opening his mouth to say something when music suddenly started to play and he reached for his back pocket. It took him a minute to get his Blackberry out of his pocket because his jeans were so tight, and Dean listened to the song with amusement, wondering who Kurt had given it to as their ringtone.

“ _I fight authority, authority always wins. Well, I fight authority, authority always wins. Well, I've been doing it since I was a young kid and I come out grinnin’_.” __

Kurt finally got the phone free and pushed a button, putting it to his ear quickly. “Hey Dad.”

Dean grinned. Mellencamp wasn’t really the kid’s style, but it fit Burt to a tee.

“Did you boys leave the garage yet, son?” Burt’s response was loud enough Dean could hear it clearly even though Kurt was standing a good five feet away, and Dean was suddenly sure that Puck had been playing with Kurt’s phone too.

“No, we were just about to,” Kurt replied, amused. “What did you forget?”

“My wallet. I put it in my desk in the office while we worked today so I wouldn’t lose it again,” Burt replied, sounding sheepish. “I just went to pay the pizza boy and realized I left it there.”

Kurt laughed. “I’ll get it for you, Dad.”

“Thanks,” Burt said, and he sounded pleased. “Carole ordered enough pizza for everyone, so don’t take too long getting home.”

“We won’t, Dad. See you in a few minutes,” Kurt said quickly, smiling.

“See you then.”

Burt hung up and then Kurt pushed a button to turn his phone off again, tucking it back into his back pocket as he looked over at Mike. “Are you coming home with us, Mike? Carole ordered pizza.”

“Nah, me and Sam are taking Brit and Becky out for dinner and to see a movie in Dayton on the IMAX screen,” Mike said quickly, grinning. “Brit and Becky both want to see some cartoon, and Brit talked Sam into getting me to take them to it. Her mom won’t let her drive anymore without supervision, but she says Sam and Becky don't count, and Santana doesn’t want to go.”

Dean snickered. “Sounds like fun. Only not.”

Mike laughed. “Sam worked on my car all weekend and he’s buying me dinner and putting a tank of gas in the car, so I’m cool.”

Dean grinned at Sam. “And you tried tellin’ me _I’m_ whipped.”

“You are!” Sam said quickly, laughing even though he was blushing. “I walked in Thursday night and you were washing Quinn’s bras _by hand_ in the kitchen sink. I just bribed my best friend to do us a favor!”

“They needed done and she didn’t feel like it after bein’ in school all day,” Dean pointed out, amused. “There ain’t nothin’ shameful in taking care of my girl. I can follow the instructions on a tag and rinse out her hand washables when she needs it. It ain’t like it’s difficult.”

“Except she’s not really your girl,” Finn pointed out then, making Dean look over at him in surprise. Finn was grinning as he added, “She’s Santana’s girl. She just sleeps at your house.”

“And cons you into washing her laundry,” Puck added, snickering.

“Eh, now you’re both gettin’ technical,” Dean said with a laugh, and then looked at Kurt with a grin. “Go get your dad’s wallet so we can get moving. I’m hungry and somebody mentioned pizza I don’t have to make or pay for.”

Kurt laughed and turned away to head into the garage again past Puck and Finn. “I’ll lock up while I’m in there. You can pick me up out front.”

“You got it,” Dean agreed, waving Puck and Finn towards the Impala. “Go on, get in. It’s not locked.”

“Can I drive?” Puck asked quickly, grinning at Dean.

“It’s like, three miles,” Dean said, laughing.

“Please?” Puck begged, giving Dean a comical pout.

Dean snorted, grinning. “You’re so fuckin’ pitiful, man.”

“Is that a yes?” Puck asked, brightening.

“You know it is,” Dean agreed, amused as he dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Puck. “You better wait until I’m in it before you go wandering off.”

“Sure!” Puck agreed, turning away to walk towards the Impala.

“Looks to me like you’re the pitiful one, Dean,” Sam said then, snickering.

Dean reached out to shove Sam, laughing. “Just get the hell out of here, bitch.”

“Gladly, jerk!” Sam said, laughing as he started towards the passenger door, looking across the car at Mike. “We getting gas before we pick up Brit and Becky?”

“Hell no,” Mike said, smirking as he tossed the rag he was holding into a nearby trash barrel and then moved towards the driver’s door of the Trans-Am. “You’re getting gas on the way home. I should be down to a quarter of a tank by then.”

Dean laughed. “Sounds like he’s smarter than you gave him credit for, Sammy.”

Sam laughed and closed his door, then reached one hand out the open window towards Dean, grinning. “I need some cash.”

Dean snickered and moved towards the car, already reaching for his wallet. “You always need some cash these days.”

Mike laughed and said, “You have no idea how lucky you are, Sam.”

Sam looked over at Mike in surprise. “Lucky? Why?”

Mike waved at Dean with a little laugh. “You’ve got the coolest big brother _ever_ , that’s why! You still had some cash when he gave you a hundred bucks on Friday, and not only are you already asking for more, but he’s _giving it to you_.”

“Hey, yeah,” Dean said with a laugh, pausing as he was starting to count out some cash for Sam. “What happened to the hundred you still had yesterday morning?”

Sam let out a little laugh and looked up at Dean. “I spent most of it on the stuff I got at Auto Zone for the Trans-Am. You know it’s not cheap to get what you need to do the job right.”

Dean snickered. “Well, as long as you spent it on something important.” He looked back down at his wallet, counting out seven twenties and then offering them to Sam. “That’s it for this weekend, though. Wait until Monday to hit me up for more.”

Sam took the money quickly, grinning. “Sure.”

“That’s _tomorrow_ ,” Mike pointed out, and when Dean looked over at him he had to laugh at the envious look on Mike’s face as he stared at Sam. “Like I said, Sam, _so_ freaking lucky!”

Sam grinned widely at Mike. “He is kind of awesome, yeah.”

Dean laughed. “Don’t get arrested, you two.” He turned away without waiting for an answer to walk over to the Impala, which was already rumbling quietly while Puck waited for him, grinning. Finn was in the back seat looking amused and kind of bored.

“Have fun with Quinn and Santana,” Sam called then, making Dean look back towards him in surprise.

Mike started the Trans-Am then, and Dean had to grin a bit at the difference in the way it ran. The car sounded _much_ better with a new muffler and spark plugs and the adjustments Sam had made to the carburetor, enough that Dean realized the engine might not have to be totally rebuilt after all. Sam had always complained about it when Dean made him give up a day to work on a car with him, but Sam obviously knew his stuff and that was the important thing, at least to Dean. Someday Dean might not be there to fix a car for the kid, and Sam would need to be able to do it himself.

“Are they planning something?” Dean called back.

“Yep!” Sam said, laughing as Mike started driving quickly towards the exit.

Dean chuckled and turned back towards the Impala, walking to the passenger door and getting in. He had barely closed it when Puck started the car moving, grinning widely as he asked, “Any clue what they’re up to?”

“Not even a little one,” Dean replied, amused. “With Santana involved, I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“You should be,” Finn said, snickering. “She doesn’t like you very much.”

“No, you think?” Dean asked, laughing as he looked over his shoulder at Finn.

“You’ve been sleeping with Quinn,” Finn pointed out with a grin. “Santana hates everyone who does that.” He laughed. “She hated me even, and I never got to second base.”

Dean blinked and laughed, wondering how Quinn had convinced Finn he got her pregnant if he never even got her shirt off. He knew Finn was kind of dumb, but damn.

“She doesn’t hate me,” Puck pointed out with a little laugh, pulling around the side of the garage to stop out front of the big bay doors, where Kurt was waiting for them by the curb.

Dean opened his door to let Kurt get in but didn’t bother getting out as he watched Puck and Finn talking, amused.

“That’s because she _expects_ you to screww around anytime you get the chance,” Finn said quickly, still grinning. “You cheat on everyone.”

Kurt let out a little laugh as he leaned into the car, looking at Finn. “Not everyone, Finn. Just girls.”

Finn snickered and watched as Dean helped Kurt climb over him to get settled in between Dean and Puck, waiting until Dean had closed his door again before he said, “I guess it doesn’t count as cheating if you both do it, huh?”

Kurt twisted around to look at Finn, eyebrows going up. “Do what now?”

Finn snorted, grinning. “Don’t even try to deny you’ve been messing around with Dean. I know you, Kurt, but I know Puck even better.”

Dean laughed, surprised and wondering when Finn got to be so observant. “Since when?” He looked at Kurt and Puck. “Just exactly what _happened_ last night, anyway?  Last I remember is leavin’ the bar.”

Puck snickered, starting the Impala towards the Hummel home. “I learned my lesson about having sex with anyone who’s smashed, Deano, don’t worry. We hauled your drunk ass home and poured you into bed.”

“I don’t know what Finn’s been smoking,” Kurt added with an amused look, “but I am kind of offended he didn’t share.”

Puck laughed. “Me too, now that you mention it.”

Dean looked back at Finn again and had to laugh at the surprised, confused look on Finn’s face. “Dude,” Finn said after a moment, “you mean you’re _not_ screwing around with him?”

Puck snickered, looking over his shoulder at Finn. “Think about it for a second, Finnster. Can you picture Kurt _ever_ putting up with his guy cheating on him, _or_ being in a threesome?”

Finn blinked and looked at Kurt again, staring at him for a moment before he began to look kind of sheepish. “Well, no. Not really.”

Puck laughed. “Exactly. He'd bite my dick off or something, if he didn’t just tell Burt and let him shoot me.”

Dean snickered. “Nah, man, he’d make a keychain out of your balls.”

“Or all of the above,” Puck agreed, laughing.

Kurt was smirking, smug and pleased as he looked at Puck. “Carole’s right, you _are_ getting rather well-trained.”

“Woof,” Puck replied with a grin, making Kurt and Dean both laugh.

“But if you’re not all screwing around, why does Kurt call him sweetheart?” Finn asked, looking confused. “And why does Dean let you drive his car all the time? I heard Sam telling Mike that even _he_ doesn’t get to drive it.”

“’Cause he’s my best friend and I’d rather let him drive than listen to him whine about it,” Dean said, snickering. “He’s such a pitiful bitch over my baby, it’s sad.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Kurt calls you sweetheart,” Finn pointed out.

“Dean is one of my best friends,” Kurt said then, turning his head to give Finn an amused look. “I call Brit sweetheart, too, and Quinn, and Mercedes, and Tina, and even _Mike_ sometimes when he’s being particularly sweet and adorable. It doesn’t have anything to do with sex, Finn. I promise.”

“Oh.” Finn looked thoughtful for a moment and then let out a little laugh, shifting in the seat. “I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t tell anyone else what I thought, huh?”

Dean snorted, amused. “Yeah, it is. I might have had to kick your ass for spreadin’ lies. The last guy who called me a fag ended up in the hospital.”

“Dean!” Kurt said, laughing as he punched Dean rather hard in the side. “Stop being an asshole.”

Dean just laughed and draped one arm around Kurt’s neck, reaching with the other hand towards his hair.

“No!” Kurt squeaked, swatting at Dean’s hand. “Don’t you dare!”

“Too late!” Dean feinted towards Kurt’s left to get him to move his hands and then he quickly went for Kurt’s hair again and made it. “Score!”

Puck and Finn both started laughing as Dean thoroughly messed up Kurt’s hair.

“You’re _dead_ , Dean!” Kurt exclaimed, elbowing him in the belly, but he was laughing when Dean let him go.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Dean said, smirking at Kurt smugly. Kurt’s hair was sticking up all over and as messy as Dean had ever seen it, including straight out of bed after a night of sex. “You’re all bark and no bite, sunshine.”

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Kurt threatened, craning his neck to use the rear view mirror as he lifted both hands to try and finger comb his hair back into place. “Thoroughly!”

“You and whose army?” Dean teased, smirking and watching Kurt as Puck turned into the Hummel driveway to park behind the Ram.

“My army of Noah!” Kurt said with a laugh, looking at Puck. “Right?”

Puck turned off the Impala and then gave Kurt a wide-eyed, innocent look. “But you made me promise not to beat people up unless they hit one of us first, baby. You made me swear it on Beth’s _life_. Dean would never hit you, you remind him too much of Sammy.”

Kurt let out a little squawk. “Noah!”

Puck laughed and leaned to kiss Kurt soundly, then gave him an impish grin. “I love you.”

Kurt gave him a dirty look, but he was obviously trying not to laugh. “Kick Dean’s butt for me and prove it, then.”

“But baby, he’s my best friend,” Puck protested, grinning impishly still at Kurt. “Besides, if I beat him up, I won’t get to drive _his_ baby anymore.”

Kurt did laugh then. “And we all know how you like that.”

“She’s sex on wheels,” Puck agreed, smirking.

Finn opened his door to get out, amused and rolling his eyes. “It’s just a car.”

Puck and Kurt both looked quickly at Dean, laughing at his expression as he reached for his door.

“Dude! She is so not just a car!” Dean protested, getting out to scowl at Finn even though Finn was most of a head taller than he was. “My baby is a _classic_ , and she’s hotter than any car _you_ will _ever_ drive.”

“A Corvette is hotter than an _Impala_ any day!” Finn responded, smirking at Dean as Kurt let out another little laugh. “When Burt’s through with my car, it’ll _fly_.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kurt quickly got out of the Impala, grabbing Dean’s arm to start dragging him towards the house. “Please don’t kill my brother in the front yard, Dean. The neighbors will talk.”

Puck got out of the Impala as Dean glared at Finn a moment longer and then let Kurt drag him along, scowling as he muttered, “Big dumb ox.”

“Hey!” Finn protested with a slight laugh, even though he looked annoyed.

Dean heard two car doors close and glanced back to see Puck was flinging his arm around Finn’s shoulders as he grinned and said, “Just let it go, man. Trust me. You do not want to piss him off by talking bad about his baby. Calling him a fag again would be smarter.”

Finn gave Dean a dirty look and then turned his attention to Puck as they walked towards the house. “I get enough of that ‘big dumb ox’ crap from Kurt.”

“Kurt can’t kick your ass,” Puck pointed out, smirking. “Dean could without trying hard. Trust me on that. He could kick your ass _and_ mine without getting a scratch on him.”

Kurt patted Dean’s arm, pulling Dean’s attention back to him as Kurt gave him an amused look. “Forget it, Dean, please? He’s _Finn_. He says stupid things all the time, but he’s really harmless, and he means well.”

Dean let out a little snort, pausing as Kurt reached to open the door and let out the enticing smell of pizza. “Only for you, sunshine. Because you asked so nice.”

Kurt moved out of the way to wait for Dean to go in first, giving him a pleased grin. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Puck snickered as he moved up behind Dean then, pushing him into the house. “Inside, Deano. There’s a pizza with your name on it.”

Dean brightened a bit and let Puck push him towards the sound of voices in the kitchen. “Do you think they got one with anchovies?”

“Yep,” Puck said, laughing. “Kurt loves them, and Carole and Burt both know it.”

“At least he has good taste in _food_ ,” Dean said then, moving more quickly to get away from Puck.

Puck laughed and started after him. “You’re going _down_ for that one, Deano!”

Dean just laughed and ran for the kitchen, sure he could hide behind one of the women and keep Puck at bay.

 

 


	18. EIGHTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter contains discussion of past physical and emotional abuse.

 

Dean glanced past Quinn at Santana as he started the Impala later that evening, smiling. “Where are we taking you, girl?”

“Your place,” Santana said quickly, smirking at him. “I’m spending the weekend with Quinn, remember?”

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he put the Impala into gear to start towards home with a little laugh. “Well, yeah, but I thought you were heading home tonight.” He had _hoped_ it, really. Sleeping on his own couch definitely wasn’t his idea of how he wanted to spend his night. It wasn’t half as comfortable as Kurt and Puck’s couch, and the company – or complete lack thereof – made sure he didn’t sleep near as well as he would have liked. He had discovered that he really enjoyed not sleeping alone, and going back to it suddenly was kind of rough.

“I called my mom and told her I was staying again,” Santana said, smirking and smug. “She doesn’t care. I’ve spent the night with Quinn a million times.”

“And told her mom she was with me a hundred more,” Quinn added with a laugh.

“Mom likes you,” Santana pointed out, giving Quinn a little smirk. “You’re all sweet and wholesome and she hopes it’ll rub off on me.”

Dean snickered. “Wholesome. Right.”

Quinn laughed and slapped Dean on the arm. “Shut up, you.”

“She’s good at acting the part at least,” Santana said with a little laugh, then her expression turned wicked. “Almost as good as you are, Dean.”

Dean laughed and looked over at Santana. “What part am I supposed to be actin’?”

“A straight one,” Santana said with a smug look. “ _I_ even believed it until yesterday, and I saw through Quinn’s good-girl act when we were five.”

Dean stared at Santana for a moment and then looked back at the road. He had known it wouldn’t take her long to put two and two together, not once she saw the bruises and hickeys all over him Saturday morning. “Should I panic about now, beautiful?”

Quinn giggled and shifted closer to Dean’s side, hooking her arm through his. “You can trust her, sweetie. She already promised me not to tell anyone, not even Brit, and she can keep a secret a lot better than Puck can.”

“Okay,” Dean said, hoping that Quinn was right. “Good to know.”

“I still can’t hardly believe you’re a bottom boy,” Santana needled then, smirking still, “but I saw the bruises yesterday. You let him tear you _up_.”

Dean blushed, laughing as he glanced over at Santana. “Girl, you’ve been there and done that with Puck. Don’t even try an’ tell me you don’t know how good it feels to have him bend you over and fuck you silly.”

“It’s not the same thing, though. I have a g-spot,” Santana pointed out, still smirking. “And a clit.”

“Nope, but I have a dick and a prostate,” Dean countered quickly, turning on the dirt road that led to the trailer. He looked over at her, smirking. “Goin’ by how most girls react when I find their g-spot, it’s pretty much the same thing.”

Santana blinked and then let out a little surprised laugh. “So you really do fuck girls?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean said, laughing as he turned into his driveway. “I stuck to girls before Puck, an’ I’m sure I’ll go back to them after I ride out of this hick town when school’s out. I don’t meet many guys worth riskin’ my life for, an’ my dad’d kill me if he knew I’m bi.”

Santana looked at Quinn then, looking a lot less happy. “You told me he wasn’t after you anymore.”

“I’m not,” Dean said with a snort. “Quinn’s gorgeous and sweet an’ I love her to death, but I don’t poach, girl.” He parked the car and then looked at Santana. “I don’t need to. If I want to get laid, I can hook up any time I want to with Puck or Kurt or _both_ and get fucked stupid.”

Santana stared at Dean for a moment, looking surprised, and then said, “ _That’s_ the real reason you didn’t bother looking at me when I was naked in your bedroom before Regionals.” She reached past Quinn to touch the bite on Dean’s shoulder through his shirt, making his eyes widen just a bit as she added, “I saw the bite on your shoulder that morning, but it didn’t dawn on me whoever gave it to you was behind you until I saw it again yesterday.”

“I don’t cheat, either,” Dean said quietly. “Not on anyone who matters.”

“And Puck _definitely_ matters to you,” Santana said, nodding. “I saw that weeks ago, I just thought you were too straight to do anything about it.”

“I’m not,” Dean said, smiling wryly. “He’s almost as irresistible as he thinks he is.”

Quinn smiled and let go of Dean's arm, patting his thigh. “I vote we move this into your bedroom.”

Dean’s eyebrows went up and he looked at Quinn in surprise. “Why the bedroom?”

“Because I want to see you naked,” Quinn replied, giving him an impish grin. “And Santana’s decided she wants to see how you are in bed after all.”

Dean snorted, amused. “Besides the fact Sammy still kind of thinks of her as his girl, what part of I don’t cheat didn’t you get, beautiful?”

Quinn blinked and then looked a little unhappy. “I didn’t think I counted as cheating.”

“Sweetheart, _you_ don’t, but I’m not gonna have sex with you when it could kill you,” Dean said gently, reaching for her hand. “I know you love the girl, but Santana _isn’t_ you and I won’t be gettin’ in bed with _her_ to do anything but sleep.”

“Oh,” Quinn said softly, smiling again. “I think I can live with that, once you put it that way.”

“You said it yourself, beautiful,” Dean pointed out softly with a smile, “if anyone owns me it’s Puck, he just loves you too much to ever make you sleep alone.” He looked over at Santana, adding, “Besides, the way your girl was actin’ yesterday mornin’, I got to think she’s only agreed to something like that because she thinks she has to if she wants to keep you.”

Quinn looked quickly at Santana, frowning, and Santana’s chin lifted slightly and she gave Dean a dirty look. “You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Winchester.”

Dean snorted, amused. “Well, you ain’t puttin’ cuffs on me and gaggin’ me with my own dirty socks like you did to Puck, so you can just forget it, spitfire.”

Santana blinked and then let out a surprisingly girly little giggle. “He told you about that?”

“He tells me _everything_ , girl,” Dean said, smirking at Santana before he turned away to open his door, letting go of Quinn’s hand to grab his keys as he got out. “I’m gonna go make a batch of brownies, if you two want any.”

“We do!” Quinn said quickly, and Dean glanced back to see she was following him out the driver’s door with Santana right behind her.

Dean laughed and waited for them both to get out, then closed his door and started towards the house as he teased, “I see how you two are. You just want me for my brownies.”

“They taste better than you do, I’m sure,” Santana said quickly, making Quinn giggle.

Dean laughed and stopped by the steps to offer Quinn his hand out of habit, giving her and Santana a patently faked scowl as he mock-threatened, “You’d better be nice or I’m going to forget how to make those damned brownies.”

Quinn giggled and took his hand, stepping up on the first step before she gave him a quick kiss and then an impish grin. “I love you.”

Dean snickered and swatted her butt with his free hand. “Get your pretty ass in the house, woman.”

Quinn laughed and hurried up the stairs and into the house with Santana right behind her.

Dean followed them, amused and wondering what kind of an evening he was in for as he followed them to the kitchen, where Quinn sat in the chair that had a nearly-new cushion tied down on it. Dean went to the cabinet to get out the brownie mix while Santana went to the fridge to get one of the energy drinks she and Quinn liked so much.

Dean waited until Santana took a seat at the table next to Quinn, then headed for the fridge to open the freezer, digging under the frozen vegetables as he asked, “What kind of candy do you want in it, beautiful? I’ve got dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and a Heath bar.”

“Oh, the Heath, definitely,” Quinn said.

“And the dark chocolate,” Santana added quickly. “That sounds _really_ good.”

Dean laughed, grabbing the Ghirardelli chocolate and the Heath bar and then closing the freezer to give Quinn and Santana an amused smirk. “You two are chocoholics.”

“Yes, we are,” Quinn agreed immediately, beaming. “And you’re a sweetheart for making us the most decadent brownies _ever_.”

Santana laughed, nodding. “I’m starting to see why Quinn likes you so much. You like to spoil her.”

“I do,” Dean agreed as he put the candy on the table, and then he went to the cabinet over the sink to get down one of the mixing bowls he and Sam used for cereal. He brought the bowl, a fork, and the brownie mix to the table and then went to the fridge to get out an egg and a stick of butter. He walked back to the table then, setting the egg in the bowl and then taking the butter to the microwave and getting a coffee cup out of the cabinet above it as he asked, “So just how much did you tell her, beautiful?”

“Just that she was right about you, Puck, and Kurt,” Quinn said, amused. “She already sort of knew. You _did_ let them mark you up Friday night.”

Dean chuckled softly, blushing as he put about a third of the stick of butter into the cup and stuck it in the microwave to nuke for thirty seconds on medium. “That wasn’t all from Friday night,” he admitted as he moved back to the table to start making the brownies.

“I knew that,” Quinn said with a little giggle, “but there were new bruises, not to mention the hickeys.”

Dean laughed, still blushing as he broke the egg into the mixing bowl. “Well, yeah. We had a _really_ good night.”

“They took you to the farm, didn’t they?” Santana asked, and when Dean glanced at her he saw she was smirking. “Puck loves it out there.”

“I kind of like the place myself,” Dean admitted, nodding as he started to scramble the egg up so it would mix in well. “It’s nice and private, and we don’t have to worry about gettin’ caught.”

“Of course not,” Santana said with a laugh. “Nobody would mess with the Puckerman place, not with Puck’s reputation.”

Dean looked at Santana quickly. “Seriously?”

Santana nodded, obviously surprised. “You didn’t know? His grandfather owns it, but he never wanted his son to marry a Jew, so he won’t let Puck have it until he’s dead.”

“So he’ll inherit, not his dad?” Dean asked, looking back down to add the mix to the egg and start stirring them together.

Santana nodded. “Yeah, the old bastard says his son is worthless, but he wants the farm to stay in the family. Puck goes to see him a few times a year to check up on him and let him know that he’s been keeping an eye on the place for him.”

“Huh,” Dean said softly, and then the microwave binged and he moved to get the butter, barely aware he was smiling.

“You look happy about that,” Quinn said softly then, and when he glanced at her he saw she was smiling.

“I am,” Dean admitted, carrying the butter back to the table to begin stirring it into to brownie mix. “Like she said, Puck loves it out there, and so does Kurt. I’m glad it’ll be theirs someday.”

“If they can afford the taxes, it will,” Santana pointed out, making Dean look at her quickly. “The old man is exempt because of his age, but when he dies that will change. There’s a couple hundred acres out there, so it won’t be cheap.”

“Puck’ll manage,” Dean said confidently, smiling as he carried the bowl to the sink and set it on the counter. He reached into the drawer by the sink for a measuring cup and then added a fourth of a cup of water to the brownies before he tapped the measuring cup on the sink and dropped it back in the drawer. “Between him and Kurt they’ll be making good money at the garage before too long, and Bethy doesn’t need that much yet so they’ll be able to save some for a while. Puck doesn’t know much about workin’ in a garage now, but you only have to show him how to do something once before he’s got it down pat. By the time he finishes school he’ll be ready to start workin’ full time with Burt.”

“If he keeps the job,” Santana said with a little snicker. “He never has before, not if he has to work with an actual boss.”

Dean grinned at Santana as he moved back to the table with the bowl, amused. “He was never workin’ for Burt before, sweetheart. Burt gets Puck pretty good an’ treats him like the man he is, not some wet behind the ears kid. Besides, Kurt can keep him out of trouble, I’m sure.”

“He’s not like he used to be,” Quinn added, giving Santana an amused look. “He’s grown up a lot since he peed in the fryolator at Mickey D’s.”

Dean blinked and then snickered as he went to the oven. “Dude. That’s just _wrong_ , not to mention dangerous.” He reached to take out the pans that were piled in it and then turned it on to preheat to three-fifty.

Santana laughed. “Tell me about it! When they turned it on the next morning, it heated up for a little while and then it kind of _exploded_. His boss ended up in the hospital.”

“What’d the guy do to piss him off?” Dean asked as he grabbed the brownie pan and the rest of the stick of butter off the counter and then moved back to the table.

“He fired Finn for mixing up too many orders,” Santana said, amused.

Dean laughed as he started to rub the stick of butter around in the pan. “That’d do it, alright.”

Quinn grinned, watching Dean as she said, “Speaking of Finn, is it my imagination or are he and Puck hanging out a little more?”

“They’re hanging out a _lot_ more,” Dean said, giving Quinn a pleased grin. “I think Finn might finally be ready to forgive him.”

Santana snorted. “He should have done that a long time ago. He’s _Puck_. The only reason it was surprising he got a girl pregnant is because she was supposedly _my_ girl.”

“I was your girl as much as you were mine,” Quinn pointed out to Santana, looking amused. “You were having sex _all the time_ with Puck. I only had sex with him _once_ , and I was so drunk I don’t even remember it.”

“Which is good,” Santana said quickly, “or you never would have lived with him for _months_ without doing him. He’s an ass sometimes, but he’s fantastic in bed.” She looked at Dean, smirking. “Isn’t he?”

Dean laughed as he finished buttering the brownie pan and set it on the table, closing the butter wrapper neatly. “You’ll never hear me deny it, unless you ask when Sammy’s around.”

“I wouldn’t out you,” Santana said. “I know how much he idolizes you, and I get why you don’t want him knowing about it. There’s a lot my family doesn’t know either. My momma would snatch me bald and then beat me to death if she knew _half_ what I’ve done with Puck.”

“Glad we understand each other,” Dean said, pleased as he moved to the fridge, opening it to put the butter up and then take out a zip bag of brown sugar. He carried it back to the table and then opened the bag to get a small handful and begin sprinkling it into the buttered pan.

“That’s why they taste so different when you make them!” Quinn blurted, laughing. “You add brown sugar.”

Dean looked over at her, grinning. “Bobby’s wife used to make all her cakes and stuff with either brown sugar or cinnamon sugar sprinkled in the buttered pan instead of flour, and he taught me. I’ve got a few of her best recipes tucked into my wallet so I won’t lose them. Cherry pie and peach cobbler, and these kick-ass cookie things she called magic bars.” He sprinkled the last of the sugar he was holding into the pan, and then picked up the pan to tap it and make sure any excess sugar was shaken into the corners or around the sides of the pan. “She loved to bake more than anything else, and Bobby’s still got all the cookbooks even though he hardly ever uses them unless me and Sam are with him for a holiday. Then he goes all out for Sam.”

“Not for you?” Quinn asked.

Dean put the pan back down and picked up the bowl of batter, then gave Quinn a crooked little smile. “Bobby knows I don’t need it, but Sam does. He still expects holidays to mean something, and we try to make sure they do, at least for him.”

“You do everything for Sam, don’t you?” Santana asked quietly, and when Dean looked at her she stared searchingly into his eyes as she added, “The house, the cooking, cleaning... All of it.”

Dean looked at Santana a moment longer and then looked down to pour the brownie batter into the pan. “Well, yeah. He’s my baby brother, it’s kind of my job.”

“No, it’s kind of your dad’s job,” Santana pointed out. “Since you haven’t got a mom.”

Dean snorted. “Do you see a dad around either?” He glanced at Santana, then back at the bowl as he scraped the last of the batter into the pan and then he turned away. He tossed the bowl into the sink and then grabbed one of the four knives stuck into the battered old knife block by the sink, walking back to the table with it. “We’re better off without him anyway, a lot of the time.” He put the knife on the table to open the candy bars. “Dad doesn’t see a point to life beyond what matters to him. If he was here, he wouldn’t let Sam date, and he would give him shit for caring about school, and he’d _always_ be on my ass about giving him money and not being strict enough with the kid, and just, no.” He picked the knife back up and then started quickly chopping the candy bars right on the tabletop, not bothering to watch what he was doing as he looked again at Santana and said firmly, “I can take care of Sam just fine.”

“You do,” Santana agreed, quiet and a little subdued. “I just don’t know how you can do it. I mean, my parents make me crazy, but I still want them around. I can’t imagine raising my little brother without any help.”

Dean snorted as he looked down to make sure he got all the candy chunks small enough. “Sweetheart, your parents are _nothing_ like my Dad, I promise.” He paused and then added, “Dad threatened to kill me the last time I saw him, and he would have beaten the crap out of me if Puck hadn’t pushed between us and told him where to go.”

“Was he drunk?” Quinn asked softly, and when Dean looked over at her he saw she looked sad.

“No, beautiful,” Dean said gently, “he didn’t have that much of an excuse. He'd probably had a couple beers, but he definitely wasn’t drunk when he was here, and he wasn’t drunk when he decked me in Oklahoma a few months back, or when he beat me half to death and damn near broke Sam’s jaw for trying to stop him the time before that in Louisiana. If I don’t say yes sir and do _whatever_ he says in a hurry, he gets mean fast. He didn’t used to be that way, but he is now.”

“Why haven’t you just taken off?” Santana asked, frowning. “If you just got in the car and drove he’d never find you two.”

“He’s my dad,” Dean said simply, shrugging one shoulder as he looked down to start sprinkling the candy onto the brownies, trying to be sure that the dark chocolate and the Heath were both spread evenly. “Sam’s scared of him now, even though he tries to hide it most of the time, but I guess I’m not that smart. He’s still my dad, and he’s all the blood family Sammy and I have except each other. I still love him no matter how bad he treats me sometimes.”

“That really sucks,” Santana said, and the annoyed tone of her voice made Dean glance at her again. She looked angry and sad all at once as she went on. “I may not have liked you too much ‘cause you always have fresh hickeys and I thought you were making out with Q, but even I know you’re a good guy that tries really hard to do the right thing even when it’s not what you want to do. You don’t deserve any of that shit.”

Dean smiled crookedly. “Thanks, girl.” He looked back down, sweeping the last of the candy bits into one hand to sprinkle over the brownies, and then he picked up the pan to carry it to the oven and put it in. He grabbed the timer off the back of the oven and set it for thirty-five minutes, then put it on the counter and turned around, leaning back against the counter and looking at the girls with a smile. “So, what now, ladies?”

“Cuddle time on the couch?” Quinn asked quietly, looking wistful.

Dean’s smile softened. “You sure your girl is going to enjoy that, beautiful?”

“I think it sounds like a great idea,” Santana said quickly, making Dean stare at her in surprise. Her chin lifted slightly as she added, “I _didn’t_ like you, Dean, but that’s mostly because you didn’t let me see _you_. I only saw the sexy hunk who was sleeping with my girl and wanted in my pants so bad when he blew into town.”

Dean laughed and looked down, lifting one hand to run it through his hair and feeling sheepish as he murmured, “I deserve that one.” He looked back over at Santana, adding, “I don’t let _anyone_ see the real me unless I trust them, girl. It wasn’t personal.” He let out a little laugh. “Hell, even Sam doesn’t see the real me most of the time.”

“And don’t think he doesn’t know it,” Santana said quickly. “That’s why he’s so jealous of Kurt and Puck.”

Dean blinked, his eyes widening. “Do what now?”

Santana rolled her eyes. “He’s _jealous_ of them, dumbass. It makes him crazy when he sees you laughing and hanging out with them. He feels like you like them more than you do him.”

“It’s not the same!” Dean blurted, shocked. “He’s my _baby brother_ , I’m not gonna treat him the way I treat the guys I’m _sleeping with_. I mean, damn, I am all kinds of fucked up, but even _I_ am not gonna go down that road, not for anyone.”

Santana stood up, picking up the energy drink she was sharing with Quinn as she said gently, “You told Sam you’re not fucking them, Dean. _He_ thinks they’re just your friends.” She paused and then added, “Even though he’s pretty well convinced you _would_ be fucking Puck if it wasn’t for Kurt. He thinks you’re in love with Puck, but so far in denial you can’t admit it to yourself.”

“You shouldn’t be telling him any of this,” Quinn said firmly, standing up and moving towards the couch. Santana moved to follow her as Quinn added, “New rule: no more talking about Sam unless he’s here.”

“Why not?!” Dean asked, moving to follow them and frowning. “He’s told me the same stuff before.”

“Dean, honey, do something for me, please?” Quinn asked softly, stopping by the couch and turning to look at Dean.

“Anything,” Dean said quietly as he stopped by her, frowning a bit and feeling confused by the sudden request.

“Sit down and let me cuddle with you, and stop thinking about anything but watching _Jeremiah_ with us,” Quinn said, giving him a hopeful little smile. “Just relax and let yourself be happy with somebody that loves you and forget about all the things that don’t matter right now.”

“No day but today, huh?” Dean murmured, smiling in spite of himself.

Quinn smiled wider. “Exactly.”

“You asked them to sing that for _him_ ,” Santana blurted, staring at Quinn in surprise.

“I did,” Quinn agreed, giving Santana an amused smile. “He didn’t know it was a song, and Kurt or Puck couldn’t exactly suggest it, not without giving away things they shouldn’t.” She looked at Dean, amused and fond as she added, “He had already stepped in it enough by singing _The Deeper The Love_ with Puck.”

Dean blushed and moved to sit on the couch, settling back comfortably as he admitted, “I almost sang the ending of it with him, too, but I caught myself.”

“Barely,” Quinn agreed, grabbing the universal remote and then sitting next to Dean, curling up against his side as she turned on the television. “Get the lights, baby, would you please?” She turned on the DVD player and then waited for the disc to load so she could skip to the next episode she hadn’t seen yet, which Dean knew was _Journeys End In Lovers Meeting_. He had seen them all, of course – he loved the show – but Quinn hadn’t gotten to see them all yet and he loved the fact that she made sure he got to share them with her. They watched a few episodes whenever they had an evening at home, and Dean had grown to treasure the simple pleasure of holding her and watching Jeremiah and Kurdy kick some ass.

“And grab me a beer?” Dean added hopefully, giving Santana a little grin. “I did make you brownies and all.”

Santana looked at them for a moment and then went to grab Dean a beer, popping the cap off on the counter and then turning off the kitchen lights before she came back to the couch and sat down at Dean’s other side, making him look at her in surprise. Santana offered him his beer with a smile as she said, “Just shut up and enjoy it while you can, before I change my mind.”

Dean grinned and took his beer, murmuring, “Yes ma’am.” He took a drink of his beer and then tucked it between his thighs where it wouldn’t spill, settling back again as he put his arms around Quinn and Santana, glancing at each of them. “We comfy?”

Quinn beamed at him and pushed play on the episode, then put the remote on the couch by her and shifted to tuck her feet under her, wrapping both arms around Dean and snuggling against his side. “Perfect.”

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of her head, then looked at Santana curiously. “How about you?”

Santana looked at him for a minute and then smiled and kicked off her shoes to copy Quinn’s position except for not putting an arm behind him. She leaned her head against his shoulder as the show began, covering Quinn’s hand low on his belly with her own as she murmured, “Shut up and watch the show, Dean.”

Dean chuckled softly and did as he was told, watching Kurdy and Jeremiah argue like an old married couple as he relaxed and just enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding someone and being held.

 

~*~

 

Dean woke up slowly the next morning, purring into his pillow at the feel of a soft hand on his waist and lips ghosting over the bruise on his shoulder as someone too slim to be Puck pressed against him. Teeth grazed his skin a moment later and he arched into it with a low groan, his ass lifting without him really even noticing or thinking about it, sure it had to be Kurt behind him. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered, shifting to push back towards the body behind him a little more, not quite awake enough to wonder why Kurt would be in his bed. “Lube’s under the mattress.”

“You’re so _easy_ ,” Santana murmured into his ear then, sounding amused, and Dean’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “It’s no wonder Puck likes having you around.”

Quinn was laying on her side in front of him, looking fond and more than a little aroused in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear and a skimpy halter top. “Good morning, honey.”

Dean blushed very red as he hid his face against his pillow, grumbling, “Y’all are _cruel_.”

Santana giggled and kissed the bite mark on his shoulder again. “Aww, sweetie, I wouldn’t tease you and then leave you ... hanging.” She licked the bite and then sucked at it, her hand sliding around under him towards his cock as she whispered against his skin, “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Dean snorted and pushed to roll away from Quinn, forcing Santana off his back as he growled, “I told you I _don’t cheat_.” He stood up on the bed between them instead of climbing over either of them, and then he walked off the end of the bed and into the bathroom without looking at them. He closed the door behind him quietly, and the click was loud in the tiny room as he locked it behind him, leaning back against the door.

“I _told you_ that wouldn’t work,” Quinn said quietly out in his room, and he closed his eyes as he listened. “I shouldn’t have let you talk me into it.”

“He’s still a _guy_ , and he said he’s not gay,” Santana said, sounding surprised and confused. “Guys just don’t turn down a free hand job.”

“Dean does,” Quinn said then, so quiet he could barely hear her. “He’s not _like_ other guys, San, I told you that.” He heard footsteps moving towards the bathroom and then Quinn murmured just on the other side of the door, “Dean? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dean replied quietly, opening his eyes and looking up at the bathroom’s dingy, water-stained ceiling as he wondered when he had turned into the kind of guy that hid in his bathroom to escape two beautiful girls who just wanted to watch him come. “Don’t worry about it, beautiful.”

Quinn didn’t reply for a moment and then said softly, “We’re going to get dressed and then I’ll wake Sammy and go make breakfast. It’s just after six.”

“I’m gonna shower,” Dean said, moving towards the shower as he said it. “I’ll be there before long.”

“I’ll have coffee waiting,” Quinn said.

“Thanks.” Dean turned on the water, drowning out whatever else might have been said out in his room, and then he stripped out of his boxers and climbed into the shower.

Ten minutes later Dean walked back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, glad to find his bedroom empty. He went to the door first, closing it before he went to the battered old dresser his clothes were in, getting out boxers and stepping into them before he got out jeans and a t-shirt and hurriedly pulled them on. If Sam came to his room to borrow socks or something, Dean didn’t want him seeing anything that would upset him. He had been getting dressed in the bathroom after his showers, and sleeping in a t-shirt, too, but Quinn and Santana had talked him into just the boxers the night before. He wouldn’t let them do that anymore. Sleeping with Quinn and Santana was already enough to make Sam unhappy, but Sam seeing the hickeys all over Dean after that would have been too much for either of them to bear.

Once the hickeys and bruises all over his pale skin were covered, he let himself relax a bit, moving over to the bed with a clean pair of socks to put his boots on. When he had his boots laced up tight with the laces tucked in neatly, he put his wallet and his switch into his back pocket and then left his room, pausing at Sam’s door and glancing at his watch before walking down the dark hall towards the kitchen. Quinn had said she would get Sam up, so he wouldn’t bother the kid. Sam had gotten in around eleven the night before and was sure to be dragging that morning, so Dean would let him have a few more minutes before he made sure the kid was out of bed.

Quinn was at the stove cooking bacon when he got to the kitchen, while Santana sat at the table slicing a tomato, a bowl of lettuce already sliced next to her.

Dean didn’t say a word to either of them as he went to the coffee pot, reaching into the cabinet over it to get his mug and then filling it. He was just lifting it to his lips to blow on it when Quinn said gently, “How does a BLT sound for breakfast?”

Dean looked at her quickly and forced a smile when he saw how worried she was. “Sounds great, beautiful, as long as I get more than one.”

Quinn smiled back at him, brightening visibly but still just a little hesitant. “Three?”

Dean grinned. “Now you’re talkin’.” He moved over to kiss her lightly, mostly to be sure she knew he wasn’t mad, and then he turned away to head for the back door, adding, “Call me when it’s ready. I’m gonna do a load of clothes.”

“Okay, honey,” Quinn agreed, and when he glanced back as he went out the door he saw she was smiling happily again.

Dean closed the door quietly behind him and then walked over to put his coffee on the dryer before he started sorting a load of clothes out of the pile next to the washer, humming quietly to himself. He barely even noticed when he began to sing as he tossed jeans for him and Sam into the washer, his voice soft and low but sounding kind of happy.

“ _When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you. So come on baby, come on over, let me be the one to show you. I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you.”_

 

~*~

 

Dean had to work harder in class as finals approached, actually doing his homework at home as he tried to drag his grades up to passing, and it seemed like the week flew by because of it. Friday night found him spending a few stolen hours on the farm with Puck and Kurt, and then his weekend seemed to vanish into a blur of working with Burt on the Corvette and hanging out with the people he cared about, mostly at Kurt’s house. 

It seemed like the weekend had just started and then suddenly it was Monday again, and Dean was in homeroom listening to the teacher say that there were only eight days of school left. He barely paid attention to anything else that was said in class, doing his work on autopilot as he tried to not think about the fact he had less than two weeks left to be with Puck and Kurt. He already missed them because they had all been so busy the last two weeks that they had a hard time finding time and an excuse to steal a little time alone together, but soon he wouldn’t get to see them at all.

Dean walked into Glee quiet and a little subdued, and a glance told him Quinn was in the back with Santana and Brittany. Puck was sprawled in his chair with his arm around Kurt, both of them looking at something on Kurt’s cell phone. Mercedes and Matt were there and talking quietly about something, and Mike was sitting back in the back looking bored. He moved to his usual seat by Kurt without really thinking about it and sat down, and he had barely gotten settled when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He shifted to pull it out, flipping it open to read the text.

It was from Kurt. ‘ _whats wrong_?’

Dean kept from looking towards Puck and Kurt only because he knew there were other people there who would be sure to notice. Explaining why they were texting while they sat next to each other instead of just talking would be kind of hard, so he hoped to avoid it. ‘ _just tired.’_

Dean heard Puck snort very softly next to him and then Kurt responded, _‘liar_.’

Dean had to smile slightly at that, amused that they were reading his texts together. _‘am tired sunshine. just didnt say what im tired of_.’

Kurt’s reply came back almost immediately. _‘no day but today._ ’

Dean’s smile went a little crooked as the others started arriving. _‘im tryin.’_ He closed his phone and put it away, looking up as Schuester breezed in, looking harried.

“I’ve got good news and bad news, guys,” Schuester said then, looking around to be sure everyone was there.

“What’s the bad news?” Mercedes asked quickly, and when Dean glanced over he could see she was frowning.

“Figgins declared on Friday afternoon that we have to have a final exam,” Schuester said, looking kind of unhappy but trying to smile anyway. “Which brings me to the good news. I get to decide what the exam is.”

“So what’s it gonna be?” Dean asked, hoping it wouldn’t have anything to do with reading music. He still couldn’t make heads or tails of it, though at least he finally knew that ‘1b’ stood for first baritone, or Finn, and ‘1s’ was first soprano, Rachel. All of them had their own designation like that, right on down to Matt’s designation as ‘1bs’, or first bass, even though he was the only one whose voice could go low enough to call it a bass. Dean was ‘3b’, third baritone right behind Puck.

“Well, I was talking about it with a friend this weekend, and he suggested that I assign a song to each of you,” Schuester said, smiling. “I decided that we’d have a repeat of the week last semester where you all sang something that described where you were in your lives. I want to see how things have changed since then.”

“So that’s our final?” Puck asked, and when Dean glanced at him he saw Puck looked pleased. “That’ll be easy, Mr Schue.”

Dean looked back at Schuester, who was grinning at Puck. “Figgins didn’t say I had to make the final _difficult_.”

Most of them laughed at that and then Kurt asked, “Do we have to work alone, or can we do a duet with someone?”

“I’d really prefer everyone does their own thing, Kurt,” Schuester said quickly, and Dean was sure he had known the question was coming. “It counts as a final exam grade and duets would make grading a lot more difficult to justify if Figgins gets nosy.”

“I can work with that,” Kurt said, smiling as he settled a little more comfortably against Puck’s side.

“When will we be performing our songs, Mr Schuester?” Rachel asked then, and when Dean glanced at her he saw she was beaming happily.

“I thought we could meet in the auditorium after school on Friday,” Schuester said then, smiling. “That gives you all week to find the perfect song and work on it.”

The idea pulled Dean out of his funk a bit, distracting him from how very little time he was going to have with Puck and Kurt before he had to leave them. “Any rules about what we have to sing?” Dean asked, curious. Singing a song to describe himself actually sounded kind of like fun to him, though he wasn’t sure what song he would choose. If they were going to be singing in the auditorium after school, then Sam would be there watching and listening, and that meant Dean had to be a little more careful.

“Just that it has to be about you and how you feel, or where you are in your life,” Schuester replied, smiling. “Something that speaks to you, Dean, that you get right down to your soul.”

“Cool,” Dean said, smiling. “Sounds like it oughta be an interesting afternoon.”

Schuester laughed, nodding. “I think so too.” He looked around at everyone else, adding, “Any more questions?”

Dean glanced around and saw a lot of people shaking their heads, and then he looked back towards Schuester.

“Great!” Schuester said, grinning. “I know most of you have tests later today and everyone has finals to study for, so consider this class an extra study period this week.”

Kurt spoke up quickly then, looking hopeful. “Can I go get my books then, Mr Schue?”

Schuester nodded, looking around. “You can all go to your lockers if you need to, but I expect you to come straight back here.” He let his gaze rest on Puck and Kurt again then, adding with amusement, “And that goes for _all_ of you. No getting lost in a storage closet along the way.”

Kurt blushed very red. “We’ll behave, Mr Schue.”

“Well then, go on,” Schuester said, waving towards the door as he turned to walk into his office. “I’ve got papers to grade.”

Quite a few of them stood to go then, heading out into the hall, but Dean stayed where he was even though Puck had followed Kurt out into the hall. He didn’t really want to study, especially since the only tests he had that day were Spanish and Chemistry. He was going to breeze through both without trying hard and he knew it. He would have all evening to study, so he wasn’t going to worry about the next day’s Psychology test just yet.

His phone started vibrating again and Dean reached to pull it out of his pocket, flipping it open to see Puck had sent him a text.

‘ _get ur ass 2 ur locker_ ’

Dean snorted, amused, and shut the phone without replying. He pretended to think about it a moment longer and then stood, heading for the door without bothering to explain himself. No one seemed to care, so he walked out and down the hall towards the side hall that held his locker, which happened to be not far from Kurt’s locker. He was surprised that there was no one around as he walked down the side hallway, and he was just starting to wonder what Puck had wanted him to go for when a storage closet he had just passed opened.

Dean looked back to check the hall, but there was no one in sight. Puck leaned out and grabbed Dean’s arm to pull him into the storage closet. It was just a small one, intended for odds and ends the teachers along that hallway might need to store, and it was pretty crowded with Puck, Kurt, and Dean all in there. More than half of the limited floor space in the tiny room was taken up by cardboard boxes of textbooks that were stacked neatly along one side, leaving very little room for the three of them to stand.

Puck turned to put his back to the door, pulling Dean in even closer to him as he murmured, “I hate seeing you hurting.” He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer before he kissed him, and Dean made a soft little noise as he moved closer, his arms going around Puck.

Kurt stepped up close behind Dean then, sliding his arms around Dean’s waist and kissing the side of his neck softly before he whispered into his ear, “We both hate it, sweetheart.”

Dean kissed Puck for a few more moments and then Kurt was pulling him back, and he willingly let Kurt pull them apart enough he could turn his head and kiss Kurt, enjoying the difference in angle as Puck watched them and whispered, “We’re going to do something tonight, just the three of us.”

Dean kissed Kurt a moment longer and then made himself pull away to look at Puck, licking his lips for a taste of the cherry lip gloss Kurt loved. “We can’t,” he murmured softly. “We’re all gonna have homework, an’ studying for finals, an’—“

Puck kissed Dean to shut him up and then murmured, “And bullshit. We’re going. You, me, and Kurt have a date with a blanket under the stars.”

Dean stared into Puck’s eyes a moment before he smiled softly. “Alright.” He kissed Puck again, letting the gentle, loving kiss say the things he couldn’t, and then murmured, “Thank you.”

Puck smiled and kissed him again, then whispered, “Kiss Kurt, babe. We need to get back to class.”

Dean obediently turned to kiss Kurt just as slow and lingering as he had kissed Puck, and then he leaned to grab a Trigonometry book off the shelves. “I’ll go first an’ let you know if the hall’s clear.” He brushed past Puck to get out of the storage closet, and he was glad to see the hall was deserted. He passed the book back to Puck, who tossed it back where Dean had found it before he came out, towing Kurt by the hand. Dean continued to his locker to grab his Psychology book, which he needed to study for the test the next day if he’d be going out that night.

Kurt went to his own locker to get something, and Puck loitered in between the two as he murmured, “Head for our place after school.”

Quinn had plans to study that afternoon with Dean, Brittany, Sam, and Santana at the trailer, but Dean knew they wouldn’t really miss him if he didn’t show up for it. Sam wouldn’t be at all surprised he had blown off studying with them, though he would probably have something to say about it when he found out Dean was at Kurt and Puck’s the whole afternoon.

Dean looked over at Puck, nodding. “I’ll even do my homework at your place, Kurt can help me with my Trig.” They would need some way to use up the evening until nightfall, which wouldn’t be until nearly nine, and then suddenly he realized how. “And maybe you can give me a guitar lesson? Teach me to play whatever I end up doing for the final on Friday?” Puck had given him a few more lessons on the guitar, enough that Dean could play an acoustic arrangement of _Stairway To Heaven_ and _Ride On_ , but he still wanted to learn more before he had to leave Lima behind.

Puck grinned, pleased. “You got it.”

Dean grinned back. “Cool.” He turned away again and headed back towards the music room, feeling a lot better than he had been just a few minutes earlier. He heard Kurt’s locker close then as they headed after him, and he could hear them only a few feet behind him all the way back to Glee.

He kind of liked that feeling.

 

~*~

 

When Dean got to Kurt’s house, he was surprised to see that Kurt’s Navigator wasn’t there yet. The Navigator had been gone when he got out to the parking lot, so he had expected to find Kurt and Puck waiting for him.

Burt’s Ram was gone too, but Carole’s car was in the driveway so Dean grabbed his backpack and got out of the Impala, heading for the front door. Burt and Carole had told him not to bother knocking anymore, so he barely slowed down as he reached the door, opening it to walk inside as he called, “Hello! Anybody home?”

“In the nursery, sweetie,” Carole called, sounding pleased.

Dean smiled and dropped his backpack by the kitchen doorway, inhaling the delicious aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies as he headed down the hall to Beth’s room. The door was open and he stopped there to lean against the doorjamb, smiling as he watched Carole rocking slowly in the antique rocker that had been in the Hummels’ attic since Kurt's mother died. Kurt had forgotten all about the old chair since it was put away, but when Burt had brought it down out of the attic Kurt had immediately fallen in love with it. He spent hours in the nursery with Beth, rocking her in the chair while Puck was sprawled nearby on Kurt’s old couch, which had been moved to the nursery because they needed more places to sit. Beth was a very popular girl with the Hummel family, and there were usually at least two people with her whenever she was awake, unless of course someone was carrying her around the rest of the house.

Carole was smiling at Dean and looking happy as she rocked slowly with Beth cradled in her arms. “Kurt called and said to let you know they had to take Sarah home because the girl she usually rides home with was out sick today. Noah wants to get something from his closet while they’re there, but it shouldn’t take them long.”

“Cool,” Dean said, smiling wider. “I wondered where they were. They left school before I did, so I figured they would be here waiting.”

“Kurt said for you to go on down and make yourself at home,” Carole said, amused. “There’s a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies on the counter in the kitchen, and milk in the fridge.”

Dean grinned. “You’re a saint, ma’am.”

Carole laughed. “No, I just know young men very well.” She paused slightly, looking down as Beth squirmed a bit and then relaxed again with a sigh. Carole looked back up at him then, adding, “There’s dough in the fridge for at least two more batches, so you three can have the ones I made already.”

“We love you too,” Dean said with a wide grin.

Carole made a shooing gesture with one hand, looking happy. “Go on, get started on your homework. Kurt said you have a lot of Trig you’re going to need help with.”

“I sure do,” Dean agreed, chuckling. “Me an’ math just don’t get along too well.” He turned to go and then paused, looking back at Carole curiously. “Anything I can do for you before I grab the cookies and head downstairs?”

“Nothing, sweetie, thank you,” Carole said quickly, giving him a warm smile. “Go enjoy your cookies.”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean said, smiling at Carole before he headed back down the hall to the kitchen, scooping up his backpack without pausing as he walked through the kitchen doorway. He shrugged into the strap and then got a glass out of the cabinet over the sink, taking it to the fridge to get a glass of milk before he grabbed the plate of cookies and headed for Kurt’s open door.

He left the door open for the simple reason his hands were full, heading down the stairs and across Kurt’s room to put the milk and cookies on the coffee table that had been returned to its old place in front of the couch. He had just dropped his backpack in the floor and sat down when he heard a door close upstairs on the baby monitor, and he smiled as he reached for a cookie to nibble on it, listening to the sound of booted feet approaching Beth’s room.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Burt’s voice said teasingly a moment later, and Dean had to grin at the way Carole laughed.

“Well hello, stranger,” Carole teased, sounding happy. “I didn’t expect to see you so early. I thought you’d still be in Dayton with Finn’s car.”

“Ron got to it early,” Burt explained, and then there was a short pause before he murmured in a very different tone, “Hello, sweetheart. How’s grandpa’s little angel?”

Beth didn’t reply, but then Dean knew Burt hadn’t expected her to. She was still way too little to respond to much of anything except Quinn’s scent or the smell of milk, but that never kept people from talking to her. It was especially hilarious to listen to Burt or Finn with her. They would both talk baby-talk gibberish at her and make the goofiest faces, trying to get her to smile. Kurt had tried explaining to them all repeatedly that Beth was too young to really smile in reply to anything yet, but it never kept Burt or Finn from trying to get that first real smile from her whenever they got the chance.

“Beth is fine, and ready for another nap,” Carole said quietly, sounding amused and fond. “I was waiting for her daddy to get home so he could say hello before she’s asleep again. He didn’t get to this morning because he and Kurt woke up so late.”

Burt snorted, sounding somewhere between amused and wry as he said quietly, “I saw them when they went running through on the way out. They were awake, they just didn’t get out of bed.”

Dean grinned, sure that was true. He had seen Puck and Kurt when they got to school that morning, if only for a moment as they passed him in the hall, and they had both had that just-got-laid look. He was glad that it amused Burt instead of annoying him, and wondered if the guy could be any more awesome. Whatever made Kurt happy was all Burt seemed to care about, so he adored Puck despite the fact he was having sex with Burt’s pampered, angelic – at least to hear Burt tell it – son.

“Same difference,” Carole said with a soft laugh.

Dean heard the door close again and then faintly heard Kurt’s voice saying, “I’m going to make a snack, sweetheart. Do you want anything?”

“Yeah, baby. A roast beef sandwich the size of your arm,” Puck said quickly, making Kurt laugh. Puck was obviously much closer to the baby monitor than Kurt was, and then a moment later Puck sounded even closer to it as he added, “Hey Dad. Aunt Carole.”

“Hello, son,” Burt said, and Dean was glad to hear how pleased Burt sounded as he wondered when Puck had started calling Burt ‘dad’. Burt had told him to weeks ago, sure, but Dean hadn’t ever heard him do it before.

“You’re just in time to kiss Bethy good night, Noah,” Carole added, sounding amused. “She’s ready for another nap.”

“I hoped I’d catch her awake,” Puck said quietly, and Dean was sure he was very close to the baby monitor, which was on a table by the rocking chair. There was a short pause and then he murmured, “I’ll tuck her in, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t, sweetie,” Carole said quickly. “I’ve got cookies I want to get in the oven anyway.”

“Cookies?” Burt asked quickly, and Dean grinned at how hopeful he sounded.

Carole laughed. “Yes, cookies. Your favorites, even.”

“I love you,” Burt said then, sounding happy and kind of smug, and Dean had to snicker at how much he sounded like Puck. The more he was around Burt, the more he realized that Kurt had fallen for someone just like his dad, down to the fact Puck and Burt had both played the same position in football. It was really kind of adorable, especially since Burt seemed to be very aware of how similar to him Puck was. It had led to Burt and Puck getting along wonderfully, which exasperated Kurt sometimes even though Dean was sure that Kurt loved how close Burt and Puck were getting.

“You enjoy a little quality time with Beth, sweetie,” Carole said, amused. “She’s been fed and changed, but I’m sure she’d love it if her daddy would sing her to sleep.”

“Sounds good to me, too,” Puck agreed, and Dean grinned a little wider at how happy he sounded. Puck loved his little girl to distraction, and Dean knew he often wished he could be there to take care of her even more often, despite the fact Puck and Kurt handled most of Beth’s feedings when they were home. Burt sometimes beat them to the three AM feeding by checking on Beth before she even had a chance to cry, but otherwise it was mostly Puck or Kurt that fed her unless they were at school.

Quinn had been serious about not wanting to be a mom, but no one blamed her for it. Quinn still fed Beth if she was at Kurt’s when Beth got hungry, and she used a breast pump three times a day to put up milk for Beth that Dean delivered to Carole every morning on the way to school, but she didn’t spend as much time with Beth as Dean had really expected she would want to. She obviously loved her baby girl, but she just wasn’t cut out to be a mother and she knew it. Lucky for Beth, Puck and Kurt were happy to be Beth’s parents, and Carole and Burt were the doting grandparents that Dean figured every kid should have.

Dean could hear two sets of feet walking out of the nursery, and he was just reaching for his milk a moment later when Puck began to sing softly. Dean took a deep drink of the milk, listening as Puck sang, “ _Sometimes I wonder if I'd ever make it through, through this world without having you, I just wouldn't have a clue._ ”

Dean put his milk down and reached for his bag to open it, smiling and singing along with Puck very quietly. _“‘Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me, and there's no way of breaking free, and then I see you reach for me. Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight, and then I see you baby and everything's alright, everything's alright.”_

Puck hummed the short break between verses and then went on, and Dean sang along quietly as he opened his Trig book, looking for his assignment. _“When I see you smile I can face the world, oh, you know I can do anything. When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, oh, see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile, baby when I see you smile at me.”_

Puck ended the song there so Dean stopped singing too, listening as Puck whispered, “G’night, baby girl. Your daddy loves you.”

Dean smiled and listened to footsteps leaving the nursery as he finally found the right page, where he had scribbled in his book the cryptic note, ‘ch23 o – ch24 o – ch25 a’. He laid the book by him in the floor, settling back against the front of the couch as he took out the spiral he always did his math in and then began to put the heading on the paper. He was starting on the first problem a few moments later, copying it and then beginning to work out the equation carefully, making sure to show all of his work because Robertson insisted on it.

Dean heard footsteps on the stairs a few minutes later and looked up, smiling when he saw Kurt coming down the stairs with a plate holding two huge sandwiches and another of vegetable sticks arranged neatly around a bowl Dean knew would be homemade ranch dressing. Kurt’s messenger bag was slung over one shoulder and he looked happy and relaxed, which made Dean smile a little wider.

Puck was right behind Kurt with a plastic bag of bottled drinks and a glass of milk, and he stopped at the top of the stairs to turn and close the door, locking it behind him. Dean was surprised to see Puck had a battered old guitar case slung on his back with his backpack, and as he watched Puck walk quickly down the stairs he wondered when Puck had gotten a second guitar. Puck’s Gibson was sitting in Kurt’s weird hanging chair with the case against the wall behind the chair out of the way, so that couldn’t be the guitar Puck was carrying.

“I’m glad to see you started your Trig, sweetheart,” Kurt said as he reached the table, giving Dean a sweet smile when Dean looked quickly up at him. Kurt put the food he was carrying next to the plate of cookies as he added teasingly, “I was afraid I’d have to bribe you to get you to do it.”

Dean grinned. “I won’t say no to bribes,” he murmured, “but I’ll still do my homework if you don’t. I don’t ever wanna take Trig again, and that means I gotta do good on the homework an’ make an A on the final or I’m screwed.”

Puck snickered as he put the bag of drinks next to Dean, teasing, “Sounds to me like you’re screwed.”

Dean laughed and reached out to swat at Puck, who quickly dodged out of reach. “Shut up, asshole. I’m not doing near as bad as I was before Kurt and Quinn started helping me.”

Puck went to get the Gibson, bringing it over to put it in one of the chairs close to the couch and then shrugging out of the strap on the case on his back and dropping his backpack in the floor with a thump. He put the battered case into the chair with his Gibson, setting it down carefully enough to make Dean certain it had a guitar in it, and one Puck cared about at that.

Kurt giggled, drawing Dean’s attention back to him as Kurt said with a wry smile, “It’s true you’re doing much better, sweetheart, but I’m still not sure you can expect an A on any final except Spanish and Chemistry.”

“Neither am I,” Dean admitted with a little laugh, “but I can try. I gotta get A’s in Trig and Psychology for sure if I’m gonna pass for the year.” He hadn’t told anyone yet, but he had already decided that he was going to stop throwing effort after foolishness if he failed again. There was no reason to keep bothering with trying to fight his way through school when he could get a GED at any community college in the country by just taking a test, and with a GED and what he knew about cars he could get a job as a mechanic easy enough.

Puck snickered and took a seat in the floor across the coffee table from Dean, reaching for the plate of sandwiches. “Good luck with that.” Puck took a big bite of his sandwich, which Dean was glad to see was roast beef, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayo on French bread. That was Dean’s favorite sandwich just about, and there was another one on the plate that was about to have his name on it.

“Then we need to study Psychology, too,” Kurt said, sitting on the couch by Dean and giving him an encouraging smile. “You can do it, I know.”

“I’m glad somebody thinks so, sunshine,” Dean said with a soft chuckle, and then he changed the subject. “Is one of those sandwiches for me?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, amused. “I happen to know you skipped lunch.”

“With you,” Dean agreed softly, smirking as he leaned to get the other sandwich. He paused before he took a bite, looking at Kurt as he asked, “Speaking of what we were doing during lunch, won’t they ask questions if they notice the door is locked?” He took a big bite of his sandwich, making a low happy noise because it was just about perfect, right down to the fact Kurt had put sharp cheddar cheese on it instead of American.

Kurt gave Puck an amused look as he murmured, “Noah has taken care of that already.”

Puck swallowed what he was chewing and smirked at Dean. “I always lock it now when I go through it.”

“He locked Dad in here with us yesterday,” Kurt added with a soft laugh, reaching for his plate of veggies and dressing and then curling up on the couch with the plate on his knee. “Dad said he was glad to see Noah was using the lock, but he’d rather be outside the room before it _needed_ locked.”

Dean snickered. “Sounds like him.”

Dean watched Kurt nibble on a carrot stick he had just dunked in the bowl of ranch dressing as Puck murmured, “So it’s safe, as long as we don’t get loud.” Dean looked quickly at Puck, who was smirking. “Well, that and we keep our clothes mostly on, in case someone knocks.”

“We don’t have to strip for you to bend me over your chair and fuck me silly after we eat and get homework done,” Dean said quietly, smirking at Puck. “If you want to, that is.”

Dean took another bite of his sandwich as Puck grinned wickedly at him, murmuring, “I want.”

Kurt chuckled softly and murmured, “As if there was any doubt of that.”

Dean turned his head to look up at Kurt, chewing quickly and swallowing to grin up at him. “Sure there was. He might have wanted you to do him instead.”

Kurt smirked at that idea, looking at Puck. “That does sound like fun.”

Puck’s wicked smirk didn’t slip a bit. “I love my life.”

Dean and Kurt both just laughed as they went back to eating their long-overdue lunch, and a moment later Puck followed their example, somehow still managing to look wicked and smirky.

 

~*~

 

“Finally!” Dean said with a scowl, dropping his pencil on his spiral notebook and then reaching over to close his Trig book with a thump. “God, I hate math.”

Puck chuckled, looking up from the history book he was reading. “Want me to check it over, babe?”

“Please,” Dean agreed quickly, offering Puck his spiral. “I think I got it finally.”

Dean knew that Puck was making good grades in math even though he had never bothered to go to the class until Kurt asked him to. Numbers just clicked for Puck without him really trying, which Kurt said was part of the fact Puck was so talented musically. Dean was skeptical that one could have anything to do with the other, but Kurt insisted that being good at math and being an outstanding musician went hand-in-hand. Kurt also said that Dean’s talent for chemistry was part of the fact he was a tactile learner, not a visual one, and Dean could kind of see that so he couldn’t completely ignore Kurt’s theory on Puck and math. Dean _was_ much better at remembering something he had done than he was at remembering things he read about.

Puck took the spiral and then held out his hand again, smiling at Dean. “Gimme the pencil so I can fix anything I find.”

“Would you?” Dean asked, grinning suddenly as he passed over his pencil. “Your handwriting’s damn near as bad as mine, so I bet Robertson won’t notice.”

Kurt laughed softly and reached out with one foot to poke Dean in the shoulder with his toe. “You should fix them yourself, sweetheart, so you know what you did wrong.”

Dean laid his head back on the couch to look up at Kurt, pouting. “I know what I did wrong. I didn’t get a GED when I flunked out last year.”

Puck snickered at that, and Kurt was obviously trying not to laugh as he said, “Dean, you’re entirely too smart to settle for a GED.”

“I don’t need one ‘cause I’m _stupid_ ,” Dean pointed out with a laugh, “but I _am_ gettin’ one if I flunk again. It’s embarrassin’ as hell already being nineteen and a junior, and I am so not gonna go through _two more_ _years_ of high school. I’d be _legal_ before I even get a diploma, an’ that’s just plain pathetic.”

Kurt sighed, looking kind of sad. “Sometimes I really wish I could just shoot your dad.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed, amused. “But I can’t blame it all on him, sunshine. Sammy’s been dragged around just like I have, an’ he’s a year ahead of kids his age _and_ on the honor roll. I bought into Dad’s line of bullshit that school wasn’t important for too long, an’ I’m gonna be payin’ for it for the rest of my life.” He grinned. “Lucky for me, a mechanic doesn’t need a college degree.”

“A lot of them don’t even have a GED,” Kurt agreed, still a bit sad but smiling. “Dad’s got two working for him now that barely speak English.”

Puck snickered, looking up from Dean’s paper. “Baby, they both went to high school at McKinley.”

“And learned nothing except how to throw a football and chase skirts,” Kurt said with a laugh. “Greg is about as clever as the average rock, and Larry is even less intelligent. They only graduated because Tanaka got them a free ride so they could play sports.”

Dean laughed. “Maybe I should have tried that.”

“Works for me,” Puck agreed with a laugh. “I don’t half try in class, but they pass me anyway ‘cause I’m the only guy on the football team besides Kurt that has ever scored.”

“That won’t happen next year, though,” Kurt pointed out, amused. “You’re not going to play football.”

“I know,” Puck agreed, amused. “I’ll have to actually go to class and do homework, but—“ He smirked, wicked and predatory. “—my baby likes to make it worth my time.”

Kurt looked pleased and smug. “And will keep doing so, as long as you make decent grades. I intend to have you in a few of my college classes with me.”

“Just the business ones,” Puck said quickly with a grin. “Fashion’s so not my thing, baby.”

“I never would have guessed,” Kurt said dryly, looking pointedly at Puck’s t-shirt.

Dean had caught Kurt beaming when he looked at it a couple of times, but he had also seen Kurt giving the shirt dirty looks. Kurt didn’t seem to be able to decide if the t-shirt was offensive or the coolest thing ever, but Dean had seen the back earlier so he already knew why Kurt couldn’t decide if he liked it or not.

The t-shirt was red and had white print on the left side of the chest that looked vaguely like a baseball logo and said ‘ _The_ _Other Team_ ’, and Puck had taken it to a local custom-printed clothing shop and got them to put a small ' _20_ ' under the logo on the front, and a large white ‘ _20_ ’ on the back just below the word _‘Switch’_. Puck had been, of course, referring to the fact he liked to top and bottom, and Kurt knew that as well as Dean did, though Dean wasn’t sure how many of their friends understood it. Dean had seen more than a few people giving Puck’s back slightly confused looks that day, though Schuester had turned beet red when he saw it in Glee that morning and Quinn, Santana, and Rachel had all just giggled whenever Puck walked by them.

Puck smirked and looked smug as he glanced down at his shirt. “You know you love it, babe.” He looked back over at Kurt, hazel eyes sparkling. “You still haven’t worn the one I ordered for _you_ , though.”

Kurt laughed. “And I won’t, not in public.”

“It’s not like it’s _bad_ ,” Puck said, laughing. “It just says ‘ _Too Fabulous To Be Straight_.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t _tacky_ ,” Kurt pointed out, amused. “It’s purple and the words are in _rainbow_ _glitter_ , Noah. It’s hideous.”

Dean smirked at Puck. “I still say you should have gotten him the pink and silver ‘ _That’s_ Princess _Bitch To You’_ shirt.”

Kurt laughed and kicked Dean in the shoulder. “Ass!”

Dean snickered, reaching up to rub his arm as he teased, “You know it’s true! You love being bitchy at people who annoy you.”

“It’s his favorite sport,” Puck agreed, laughing.

“Shut up, both of you, and get busy,” Kurt said, trying not to laugh. “I’m _done_ with my homework.”

“Same here.” Puck smirked wickedly as he looked back down at the spiral he was holding to go back to checking over the last of Dean’s homework. “You got anything else you gotta do tonight, Deano?”

“Nope,” Dean said quickly as he leaned to reach for one of the last two cookies. “I’m not studyin’ the Psychology until tomorrow morning. Maybe then I’ll be able to remember it long enough to pass the test in fourth period.”

Kurt snorted, and Dean glanced up at him to see he was obviously amused. “I’ll help you study in Glee tomorrow. Schue is going to let us have the class as an extra study period all week, remember?”

“That’s when I meant,” Dean agreed, grinning up at Kurt. “I’m sure not gonna do it before school. I was kinda hoping to drag your boyfriend into a closet then.”

“You might even be able to drag us both into one, if you get lucky,” Kurt pointed out, smirking.

“If we don’t get to school five minutes before the bell again,” Puck added with a snicker.

“I heard you two were too busy getting off to get to school,” Dean teased then, looking from Kurt to Puck. “Carole said something about how you got up too late to see Beth this morning, but Burt told her you were awake, just not out of bed.”

Puck laughed and looked up from checking Dean’s homework. “That was _so_ Kurt’s fault. He was the one doing the fucking, I just held on for the ride.”

Dean smirked and looked up at Kurt, teasing, “Oh yeah?”

Kurt laughed, blushing. “He’s my boyfriend, I can fuck him good morning if I want. He said so.”

Dean and Puck both snickered at that and then Dean said, “And me too, for that matter.”

Kurt preened. “I _am_ good at it.”

“You sure are, baby,” Puck agreed, smirking.

“Great even,” Dean added quickly, also smirking. “You learned from the best, after all.”

“I _am_ pretty awesome,” Puck agreed, making Dean laugh and look over at him again.

“Yeah, but _you_ learned from _me_ ,” Dean pointed out, smug.

“Oh yeah,” Puck agreed, giving Dean a wicked smirk. “And I intend to do a little practicing with you just to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything as soon as I finish checking your homework.”

“So stop talking and get busy,” Dean said, laughing.

Puck grinned and looked back down at Dean’s homework, scanning over it as he said, “You could be getting him ready, baby.”

“Sounds like fun,” Kurt agreed with a grin, climbing off the couch to walk towards the bed. “I believe mention was made of bending him over a chair?”

“Yep!” Puck agreed cheerfully, glancing over at Dean. “You need to move.” He pointed at his favorite of Kurt’s chairs, which was the most comfortable one in the room by far. “Right there.”

“Anything you want, babe.” Dean smirked and popped the last of his cookie into his mouth, and then he obediently climbed to his feet, munching happily as he walked towards the chair and began to unbuckle his belt.

 

~*~

 

Dean shifted slightly on the couch later between Puck and Kurt, humming softly and enjoying the way Kurt was curled up against his right side with one leg across his lap while Puck leaned against him on the left, holding his hand. They had been relaxing for a little while, just sitting together and talking quietly, and he didn’t really want it to end even though he knew he should think about going home. It was after seven, and Quinn probably expected him to be home for dinner.

He noticed the old guitar case again then and looked over at Puck, who was sprawled next to him bonelessly, looking smug. “I meant to ask earlier. What’s the old guitar case for?”

Puck let out a little laugh. “An old guitar.” He leaned to kiss Dean, tasting of come and a hint of the cookies he had eaten earlier, then he got up to walk over to where he had put the old case down. It was battered and scarred but intact with a long leather strap attached to it with screws so it could be slung on someone’s back instead of carried by the handle. “We dug it out of my old closet while we were there to drop off the squirt.”

Kurt shifted further from Dean to sit next to him then, smiling as he added, “Luckily it was easy to find.”

Puck laughed, nodding as he carried the case back to the couch, and then he was offering it to Dean with a grin. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he stared up at Puck. “Do what now?”

“Take the guitar, baby,” Puck replied, obviously trying not to laugh. Dean did as he was told, still wide-eyed as Puck sat back down next to him and added, “It’s yours, so you can keep practicing.”

“Dude.” Dean looked at the case for a moment, then back at Puck, frowning. “I can get one from a pawn shop, you don’t need to give me one of your guitars.”

“It’s not just any guitar,” Puck said quietly, giving Dean a soft, loving smile. “It’s a 1938 Martin, and they don’t make them like this anymore. It was the first guitar I ever played, when I was nine. I bought it at a flea market for twenty bucks from a guy who had no idea what he had.”

“You need to keep it then,” Dean said, trying to hand it back to Puck. “Seriously, I love you for wantin’ to give it to me, but I can’t take it.”

“If you don’t take it, I’ll never forgive you,” Puck threatened, looking more determined. “I _want_ you to have it. I never play it anymore, not since Mom bought me the Gibson when I turned sixteen, and it was just hanging in the back of a closet being wasted.” His expression softened again as he added more gently, “Please accept it, babe. It’ll make me happy to know you’ve got it to remember me by.”

“I’m never gonna forget you,” Dean murmured, staring into Puck’s eyes. “You don’t have to give me _your_ _first guitar_ to make sure of that.”

“I want you to have it,” Puck repeated softly.

Dean looked into Puck’s eyes for a few more moments and then turned to look at Kurt. “Help me talk some sense into him?”

“I can’t, sweetheart. I agree with Noah,” Kurt said gently. “He truly wants you to have it.” He smiled, adding, “And you know as well as I do that you’ll enjoy playing it a little more because he gave it to you.”

Dean looked at Kurt a moment longer and then looked down at the old black guitar case, suddenly sure he _had_ to take it even though he still felt like he shouldn’t accept it. He knew he was going to have to leave them behind soon, and having Puck’s guitar to play when he was missing him would be a special kind of torture, equal parts painful and reassuring. Kurt was right, though, he _would_ love it much more because it was Puck’s first guitar, and he loved knowing Puck wanted him to have it. It told him a lot about how Puck felt about him, and made him feel kind of awed and very loved.

After a few minutes Dean laid the case on his knees and then unfastened the latches one by one, opening the case to see a battered old guitar in a darker wood than any unpainted acoustic guitar he had ever seen before. The guitar had obviously seen a lot of use and was deeply scratched and worn on the front from being played for so many years, and it smelled like exotic wood of some kind with just a hint of Puck’s scent mingled in.

“It looks rough, but it still _sounds_ smooth and sweet as molasses,” Puck said softly then, making Dean look at him. “I tried it when we dug it out of the closet, and it’s still in tune even though I haven’t played it in over a year.”

Dean stared into Puck’s eyes for a moment and then murmured softly, “You’re sure about this.”

“Yes,” Puck replied quietly, smiling. “Sure as I am that I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you too.” He leaned towards Puck, who met him half way with a tender, loving kiss that drew a low noise from Dean. When he finally pulled away he smiled at Puck again as he asked, “Does this mean I get a lesson tonight?”

“Yep,” Puck agreed easily, grinning as he stood to go get his Gibson. “First you need to get to know your guitar, then we’ll try something new.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, holding the Martin in one hand while he closed the case and set it in the floor. He shifted a little further over on the couch then so he wouldn’t accidentally elbow Kurt while he tried to play, and then he ducked into the Martin’s plain worn leather strap before he settled it in his lap. He smiled at how comfortable the guitar felt, a little smaller than the Gibson with a slightly different shape that he liked the feel of as it rested across his thighs. He settled the fingers of his left hand on the neck of the guitar and took a worn old ivory pick out of the strings at the narrowest part of the neck with his other hand, then gave the strings an experimental strum with the pick. He looked up at Puck with a surprised smile at how good it sounded, the tone clear and deep and as close to flawless as any guitar Dean had ever heard.

Puck grinned at him, sitting in his favorite chair with the Gibson in his lap as he said quietly, “That guitar can make anyone sound as good as me, babe.”

“I can believe it,” Dean agreed with a soft laugh, smiling as he looked back down and began trying to pick out the first few notes of the only acoustic version he had ever heard of ‘ _Stairway To Heaven’_. Dolly Parton had performed it on one of her albums, but Puck had taught it to him before he admitted that to Dean. Dean had already fallen in love with the sound of it when they played it on the Gibson by then, even though he might never have even listened to it if he knew Dolly performed it first, and it was quickly becoming his favorite version of the song.

It sounded even better on the Martin, so good in fact that he was soon grinning like a fool as he played. The Martin fit in Dean’s arms like it was meant to be there, and it was so easy to play that he was soon singing along as he played, still watching his fingers to be sure he didn’t mess up the notes.

“ _There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven. ... When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for. ... Ooh, a stairway to heaven.”_

 

 


	19. NINETEEN

 

Dean spent every free moment that he could with Puck and Kurt that week, even though Sam had started giving him odd looks after Dean brought the Martin home on Monday.

Dean really _was_ studying with them and learning to play the song he was going to perform as his Glee final exam, but he was also stealing time with them for sex or even just to be together, and he wasn’t going to give that up just because Sam seemed suspicious. Sam was _always_ suspicious these days and it didn’t do any good to try and talk to him about it, so Dean had decided to try and ignore it. It wouldn’t be long before he was alone again and he wanted to enjoy what he had with Puck and Kurt while he could.

The week flew by despite the fact Dean wished it would last forever, and it seemed like no time before he was sitting by Kurt and Puck in the auditorium on Friday afternoon, waiting patiently for his turn to sing. He had the Martin sitting between his feet, much the same way that Puck was sitting next to him with the Gibson, and he was feeling a little nervous as it got closer to his turn. They had drawn numbers in class that day to see what order they would go in, and Dean ended up last.

Rachel finished her song – some boring thing about being a star that made Dean want to stick his fingers in his ears – and everyone applauded politely for her even though most of them looked amused or bored or both. It really had been pretty predictable of her to sing about being a star, and no one really seemed surprised by it, not like they had been when Kurt kicked off the afternoon by singing a song by someone named Jewel that was called _Morning Song_. Dean hadn’t ever heard the song before Kurt got on stage and sat at the piano to play it, but he kind of loved it and he knew Puck felt the same way. When Kurt had left the stage, Puck had met him at the stairs to kiss him like he never intended to stop.

Schuester smiled at Rachel, waiting for the applause to stop before he spoke. “That was very good, Rachel. Why don’t you have a seat?” Rachel nodded quickly, beaming, and walked towards the stairs that led off the stage as Schuester looked around. “Alright, who’s next?”

“That’s me, Mr Schue,” Puck said immediately, grinning as he stood and shrugged into the strap on his Gibson.

Schuester waved towards the stage. “It’s all yours, Puck.”

Puck walked over to the stage, swinging his guitar around in front of him and then turning towards everyone else as he said, “I don’t see a point to climbing on stage when I can sing it here just fine.” He settled his guitar in his hands a little more comfortably and then began to play, looking at Kurt with a warm smile as he began to sing.

_“We were drawn from the weeds, we were brave like soldiers, falling down under the pale moonlight. You were holding me, like someone broken, and I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now. Just let me hold you while you're falling apart. Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down. Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be, forever with you, forever in me, ever the same.”_

Puck played the short instrumental between verses and then went right into the next part, smiling lovingly at Kurt the whole time like no one else was even there. _“We would stand in the wind, we were free like water, flowing down under the warmth of the sun. Now it's cold and we're scared, and we've both been shaken. Hey, look at us baby, this doesn't need to be the end. Just let me hold you while you're falling apart. Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down. Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be, forever with you, forever in me, ever the same. Call on me, and I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. Forever it's you, forever in me, ever the same._ ”

Dean dragged his gaze away from Puck to look at Kurt, smiling when he saw the tears in Kurt’s eyes as he watched Puck with a sweet, happy smile. He looked back at Puck then, listening as he sang the rest of the song, which Dean knew wasn’t the one Kurt had been expecting. Puck had practiced _Sweet Child Of Mine_ several times that week and had let Dean and Kurt think that was what he was singing for the final, even though Dean hadn’t ever heard Puck actually _say_ what song he was performing that day. Kurt hadn’t told them what he wanted to sing either, though, so Dean figured Kurt wouldn’t complain.

“ _You may need me there, to carry all your weight. But you're no burden, I assure. You tide me over with a warmth I'll not forget, but I can only give you love. Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be, forever with you, forever in me, ever the same. Call on me, and I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. Forever it's you, forever in me, ever the same._

“ _Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same_ ”, Puck finished quietly, letting the music trail off a few moments later. There was a moment of silence and then everyone was applauding, even Kurt, who was still beaming with tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Wow, Puck,” Schuester said after the applause started to trail off, and Dean was amused to see he looked surprised and really pleased. “When I said I wanted a soul-bearing song, you sure delivered.”

Puck let out a little laugh, blushing as he walked over to the empty seat between Dean and Kurt. “Well, you said you wanted a song about where I was in my life, so yeah.” He looked into Kurt’s eyes, smiling softly. “I’m pretty deep in love.”

Kurt beamed at Puck, reaching for his hand as he said softly, “And you’re not alone, I promise.” He looked over at Mr Schue again then, wiping his eyes with his free hand as he waited expectantly for Schuester to say something.

Schuester smiled and looked around. “Who’s next?”

“Me,” Dean said, standing up and then shrugging into the strap on the Martin. He still didn’t quite think of it as his, even though Puck refused to even consider accepting it back. Dean moved to stand in pretty much the same place Puck had stood and then looked at Schuester, fidgeting a little. “This isn’t really my kind of music, but Quinn’s got the CD and when I heard the song the other day I really liked it. I think it fits what you wanted, Mr Schue.”

“Go ahead, Dean,” Schuester said, giving Dean an encouraging smile. “I’m sure we’d all like to hear what you have to say.”

Dean nodded and looked down at the old Martin as he settled his hands on the strings, taking a slow deep breath before he started to play, smiling slightly at the clear sweet tone of the old guitar. He began to sing about ten seconds into the song, still looking at his fingers as they moved over the strings quickly, carefully picking out the upbeat tune.

“ _Well, I went to bed in Memphis, and I woke up in Hollywood. I got a quarter in my pocket, and I'd call you if I could, but I don't know why, I gotta fly. I wanna rock and roll this party, I still wanna have some fun. I wanna leave you feeling breathless, show you how the west was won, but I gotta fly... I gotta fly... Like Steve McQueen, all I need's a fast machine, and I'm gonna make it all right. Like Steve McQueen, underneath your radar screen. You'll never catch me tonight.“_

Dean’s smile widened into a grin that he barely even noticed as he started singing the second verse. “ _I ain't takin' shit off no one, baby that was yesterday. I'm an all American rebel, making my big getaway. Yeah you know it's time, I gotta fly... Like Steve McQueen, all I need's a fast machine, and I'm gonna make it all right. Like Steve McQueen, underneath your radar screen. You'll never catch me tonight.”_

Dean played the instrumental break, nodding with the beat of the song, then started into the next verse. “ _We got rock stars in the Whitehouse, and all our pop stars look like porn. All my heroes hit the highway, ‘cause they don't hang out here no more. Well, you can try me on my cell phone, you can page me all night long, but you won't catch this Freebird, I'll already be long gone... Like Steve McQueen, all we need's a fast machine, and we're gonna make it all right. Like Steve McQueen, underneath your radar screen, you'll never catch us tonight. Like Steve McQueen, all we need's a fast machine, and we're gonna ride it all night. Like Steve McQueen, underneath your radar screen, and you'll never catch me tonight...”_

Dean played through to the end of the song and then let the Martin fall silent as he finally looked up, letting out a little surprised laugh when everyone started clapping and hooting. He blushed very red, lifting one hand to run it through his hair as he grinned and looked down, starting towards his seat. Sam looked really proud of him, beaming and clapping with the others, and Dean hoped that Sam’s doubts about how he had spent his evenings that week were gone. It wasn’t an easy song to learn, not by far, and he had worked hard on it.

“That was fantastic, Dean!” Schuester gushed, standing up and giving Dean a wide grin when Dean looked towards him. “I’m so proud of you for learning to play it, I’m sure that took a lot of work even with such a fantastic guitar.”

Dean blushed even redder, shrugging out of the Martin’s strap and then sitting back down by Puck as he replied, “More work for Puck than for me. He had a hell of a time teaching me to play it.”

Puck laughed. “You weren’t _that_ bad, Deano.” He grinned at Dean and then looked over at Schuester, adding, “He put a lot of hours into learning it, though, so make with the extra points, Mr Schue.”

Schuester laughed. “I can’t give more than a hundred, Puck.” He looked around at the others, grinning widely as he added, “And I think everyone got that today. You all did great jobs on your songs, and I’m really proud of how far you’ve come this year. I can’t wait to see what next year brings us all.”

“A National trophy,” Rachel said promptly, and everyone laughed and cheered.

Schuester laughed. “I think we can do it, too!” He grinned widely at them, waving towards the door. “We’re done here, you’re all free to go.”

Everyone started getting up to go, grabbing their things and talking animatedly to each other.

Dean stood and shrugged into the Martin’s strap again, settling it neck-up on his back just as Sam walked over to him. He looked at Sam curiously, smiling at the bright grin on Sam’s face as Sam said, “Dean, that was _awesome_! You’re really good with that guitar!”

“It makes me sound a lot better than I am,” Dean disagreed with a little laugh, feeling his face heat up. “I can barely play it.”

Puck snorted. “Barely play, my ass! You did _good_ , Dean. I couldn’t have played the song any better.”

Dean looked at Puck in surprise, staring at him a moment before he grinned. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Puck said with a laugh, draping his arm around Kurt as he started him towards the exit.

“Listen to Sam,” Kurt added with a smile. “He knows good music when he hears it.”

Sam smirked at Dean. “Yeah, listen to me!”

Dean laughed and started towards the door, not even having to think about it anymore as he kept one hand on the Martin’s strap to hold it steady. He had carried it around a lot in the last week, and was getting used to the comforting weight of it on his back. “Okay, okay. I was awesome.”

Sam snickered, walking with Dean towards the door. “You were, definitely.” He gave Dean an impish grin. “And now you need to be awesome again. I asked Brit out and she said yes, but I’m broke.”

Dean laughed, already reaching for his wallet as he teased, “I should have known you were buttering me up for something.”

“I don’t have to butter you up to get cash,” Sam pointed out, grinning.

Dean snickered, glancing over at Sam and then back down at his wallet as he started to count how much money he had. “What kind of date are we talkin’, little brother? Sonic and the movies, or a nice dinner, or what?”

“Breadsticks and then a movie,” Sam replied, “but Santana and Quinn are coming with us.”

Dean had about four hundred bucks, so he counted out two hundred and then offered it to Sam, smiling. “Two hundred oughta cover you all and then some.”

“Easy!” Sam agreed quickly, grinning widely. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

“You better remember it, too,” Dean agreed, laughing as he glanced towards where Puck and Kurt were walking out the door. “I’m gonna go play pool with Puck and Kurt tonight and have a few beers, so don’t worry about me if I’m late.”

“Call if you’re not coming home,” Sam said, and Dean looked at him quickly to see Sam looked amused. “Seems like every time you play pool with Puck, you get drunk,” Sam explained with a laugh.

Dean grinned. “Well, hey, it’s not always I have somebody willing to carry my drunk ass home and toss me on their couch to sleep it off.” He laughed. “Especially not a _comfortable_ couch. That thing we’ve got kills my back.”

Santana and Quinn had stopped trying to get into Dean’s pants, but Dean still didn’t sleep with them when Santana stayed over, not anymore. That meant he had ended up on the couch a lot, since Santana had already started moving into the trailer with Quinn. Dean’s clothes had even been moved into a basket in the living room to give the girls more room for their clothes in the bedroom, and the girls had taken a couple of trips to Dayton with the Ranger to get things they wanted for the house. That was why Dean was getting low on money again already. He had been giving Quinn cash to buy stuff for the house, though she had tried to refuse until he pointed out he got the money by playing pool with Puck, so it wasn’t like it was a hardship to have an excuse to go get more.

Sam snickered as they got to the door to the auditorium. “At least you won’t be sleeping on it for much longer.”

“I know,” Dean agreed, forcing a laugh and hoping Sam didn’t see how pointing out that simple fact had hurt. “You stay out of trouble tonight.”

Sam didn’t seem to notice Dean’s faked laugh, giving Dean a grin. “I will. See you when I see you.” He turned away without waiting for a reply to lope across the parking lot to Brittany’s Camaro, which was already running with Quinn in the driver’s seat and Santana next to her. Brittany opened the back door as Sam approached and then scooted over to let him get in with her. Quinn reached out her window to wave to Dean and he smiled as he waved back to her, walking towards where the Impala was parked by Kurt’s Navigator.

Kurt and Puck were waiting for him, leaning against the Impala’s hood, but Dean was in no hurry as he walked towards them, dodging cars as the others left. It was starting to sprinkle and he glanced up at the sky, wondering if they were really going to get the heavy rain that had been forecast. The weather guy on the local classic rock station had said it would storm heavily every day for the last week, but so far he had been wrong. There had been a few sprinkles, but nothing even worth measuring.

Finn was just peeling out in his newly repainted cherry red Corvette when Dean got to the Impala, and Dean had to snort as he watched him go, muttering, “That boy’s gonna ruin them tires.”

Kurt laughed. “I’ve tried telling him the same thing, but he just grinned at me and said Dad does the same thing when he drives it.”

Dean snickered, looking at Kurt as the light drizzle of rain faded into nothing again. “Well yeah, he probably does, but Burt’s just as nutty over that car as Finn is. I keep expecting them to build a shrine to it in your living room or something.”

Puck laughed. “Carole would never put up with it.”

Dean snickered again as Kurt added with a smirk, “Not from either of them.”

Dean grinned at Kurt and changed the subject, asking, “So, where to first? We dropping off the Navigator before we head to Dayton?”

“Unless you want to leave the Impala at your place,” Kurt said, looking amused. “The Navigator gets better gas mileage, and the AC works.”

Dean snorted, grinning. “I never want to leave my baby anywhere, sunshine. You oughta know that by now.”

“Our house then,” Kurt said with a laugh, turning towards the Navigator’s passenger side. “While we’re there I want to change, and then we can head out.”

Puck moved to get in the driver’s side of the Navigator, grinning, and Dean chuckled as he walked around the Impala. “Works for me. I’ll be right behind you.”

Dean opened the rear driver’s side door to put the Martin in its case on the back seat and belt it in, and then closed the door again and got in the driver’s seat to start the car. When Puck pulled out of the parking space next to him, Dean let him get a couple of car lengths ahead before he followed.

 

~*~

 

It was after two in the morning when Dean pulled up outside Kurt’s house for the third time that day, leaving the Impala running as he looked over at Puck and Kurt.

Puck was looking relaxed and happy as he sprawled in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and his arm around Kurt, who was curled up against Puck’s side, mostly asleep. Dean had done well playing pool and made a little over fifteen hundred dollars before they called it a night and Puck drove the Impala back to Lima. They had gone out to the farm instead of going home, and spent over two hours having sex and relaxing in the Impala’s back seat as they listened to the rain on the roof and talked.

The fact they wouldn’t have too many more chances to be together was the elephant in the room all evening, but they had all avoided mentioning it, instead trying to keep the conversation light and happy. It had worked, sort of, but Dean was still very aware he probably wouldn’t visit the farm with them again. He was trying not to think about it, trying to keep them from seeing how much it hurt knowing that, but every once in a while the pain he saw in their eyes that told him they knew.

“Let me know when you get back tomorrow,” Dean murmured, smiling. “I’ll make some kind of excuse to come over.”

Kurt had been begged to go to a cousin’s wedding and sing, and he had agreed only with the stipulation that he got to bring his boyfriend. They had been promised a gourmet meal and printed sheet music to work from, so they were both willing to give it a try. The cousin was one of Kurt’s few relatives who adored him, and he wanted to help make her wedding special even if the girl’s motives weren’t exactly pure. The cousin had wanted Kurt to sing mostly because her mother was homophobic and she wanted to annoy the woman, who happened to be Kurt's least favorite aunt.

Kurt would be singing with Puck, who planned to take his guitar and play backup for whatever songs the girl wanted them to do, and they had decided they would both be a little bit more out and proud than usual. Considering Puck’s newfound fondness for gay pride t-shirts – he had four now, all of them ordered off the internet – Dean was sure that was going to be something to see. The promised spectacle was almost enough to make him want to tag along, but not quite. Kurt had loved the excuse to buy Puck a suit in dove grey that perfectly matched Kurt’s favorite suit, but Dean had absolutely no intention of getting stuck in a similar outfit for a whole day.

“Guitar lesson,” Kurt murmured, pushing away from Puck and stretching with a low groan. He smiled at Dean as he relaxed again, adding quietly, “The wedding is supposed to be over at three, and it’ll take about an hour to get home.”

“Call me when you get in,” Dean said again, reaching over to give Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll be here before you even have time to scrub off your makeup.”

Kurt giggled, blushing a bit. He had bought some new makeup for the occasion and planned to wear eye shadow and a hint of lipstick just to freak out his aunt a little more. “I will. Sleep well.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I will, sunshine. G’night.”

“Night,” Kurt echoed, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze and then letting go as he looked at Puck. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

Puck opened his eyes, looking wistful. “I’m awake. I was just listening to the rain and you two and wishing we didn’t have to do this.”

Kurt sighed. “I feel the same way, sweetheart, but we do.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean added quietly, holding his hand out to Puck, who took it to hold on tightly. “You two go get some sleep, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Puck looked into Dean’s eyes a moment and then finally nodded. “Alright. Love you, babe.”

“I love you too,” Dean replied, smiling softly at Puck and giving his hand a squeeze before he let it go as he glanced at Kurt too, adding, “Sweet dreams.”

“Night,” Puck murmured with a sigh, turning to get out of the Impala.

“Good night,” Kurt echoed with a sweet smile, and then he was following Puck out of the car.

Dean watched them run through the rain to the house, waving to them when they paused at the door, and then he headed for home as he let the smile on his face fade away. It was harder to smile for them than he wanted it to be, and it just kept getting harder. The worst part was that he knew that they saw through his brave face to the pain inside, but didn’t say anything because he was trying so hard to be strong for them.

It got harder every day. 

 

~*~

 

Dean left the school on Tuesday afternoon without even stopping to talk to Puck and Kurt, who were standing by the Navigator talking to Mercedes, Tina, and Artie when he got to his car.

He threw his backpack into the passenger seat and fired the Impala up, and a moment later he was peeling out of the lot. He headed out much faster than he needed to, and he was more than half way to the farm before he even realized where he was going. He gunned the gas then, sending the Impala leaping forward a little faster, and he didn’t slow down very much at all when he turned onto the dirt road that dead ended not far past the farm’s driveway.

The Impala fairly flew down the old dirt road, sending up a cloud of dust, and then she was coasting down the rutted driveway as Dean tried to rein in his temper a little before he did serious damage to his baby. He parked in the usual spot behind the old barn and then got out and started walking, heading towards the pond that was hidden in the trees a few hundred yards away. He took a seat on a downed log by the pond when he got there and then he just sat and stared at the water, breathing hard and still so angry and frustrated that he just wanted to kill something.

Report cards had been passed out that day, and every class had made Dean a little more anxious and frustrated, which turned to anger when he got his Trig report card and found out he had flunked it impressively for the year, again. His B in Trig for the last grading period, while hard-fought and light years better than any other grade he had ever gotten in a math class, hadn’t been nearly enough to bring his average for the year up to anything approaching passing. He had also flunked Psychology, and was only two points shy of doing the same in English and a whopping five points safe in Chemistry. His highest grades were in Glee – which didn’t even count, so it was no help – and in Spanish, the only class where he had averaged a B for the year.

Dean heard a car coming up the driveway after a little while but he didn’t react, and he wasn’t surprised at all when Puck and Kurt moved around in front of the log a few minutes later. Kurt crouched down in front of him and put his hands on Dean’s knees, concerned and upset as he asked softly, “Baby, what happened?”

Dean let out a little snort and looked away across the water, unable to meet Kurt’s gaze. “I flunked the year by two fucking points.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Kurt whispered, moving to sit by him and slide his arm around Dean’s back. “And after how hard you worked, too.”

“Eh, I fucked up too bad before we ever hit Ohio,” Dean said, trying to make it sound like he didn’t care even though he really did. He hated feeling stupid, and it made him feel like an idiot to realize he had worked so hard for the last several weeks when he had no prayer of making up for the rest of the year. He could have spent all his time with Puck and Kurt, but instead he had actually done homework and studied, and it was all a complete waste of time he could never get back. “I could have aced Trig and Psychology this time and I _still_ would have failed. I did last year and the year before, so I don’t know why I thought I could do any different this year.”

Kurt leaned against him and wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist to give him a hug, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder as he murmured, “At least you already had decided to get a GED. I know you hated the thought of being in school again.”

“Yeah, I won’t be going back,” Dean agreed. “Fuck that shit. I’ll get a job while Sam does the school thing next year. No matter where we end up, there has to be someone that needs a mechanic.”

“You’re not going tomorrow?” Puck asked quietly, and Dean finally looked up at him to see Puck looked sad and pained.

“No, I’m not,” Dean said quietly, looking into Puck’s eyes for a moment before he looked away across the pond. “I’m packing up tomorrow while Sam’s at school, and we’re heading out after I pick him up.”

“Damn, baby,” Puck whispered, turning away. “I thought we might have a few days yet, at least.”

“Bobby called me just after I got to Chemistry,” Dean said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady even though the pain in Puck’s voice made his eyes burn. “Dad’s at his place waiting already. They wanted me to put Sam in the car and drive straight through to be there tonight, but I told them I was stopping tomorrow night when I got tired and they'd just have to deal and expect us there sometime the next day. Dad took a job they can’t handle without at least three people, but it's not enough of an emergency to drive all night to get there.”

“Can’t they ask someone else?” Kurt asked softly.

“No,” Dean murmured simply, looking down at the ground between his boots. “Dad hasn’t got many friends anymore, and none of them can drop what they’re doing right now to help him. Bobby already made some calls tryin’ to find someone else.”

“You left Sam behind, you know,” Puck said quietly, making Dean look up at him even though Puck’s back was still towards him. “He was walking across the lot behind you when you peeled out. I asked Artie to get his dad to give him a ride home, but he was pretty upset when we headed after you.”

“Damn,” Dean said quietly. “He was supposed to ride with the girls.”

“They decided to go shopping with the money Quinn’s mom gave her for making straight A’s all year, and Sam didn’t want to go,” Kurt said quietly. “He said he wanted to spend the afternoon with you.”

Dean let his head tip forwards, his shoulders slumping. “Sounds like I’m going home, then.”

“You could just call him,” Puck pointed out, and Dean looked back up at him to see Puck had turned back towards them, but his expression was closed up tight because he was working so hard to hide how he was feeling. “He has a cell phone.”

“I can’t do that to him, babe,” Dean said quietly, pained. “He’s gonna be thinkin’ I’m pissed at him, an’ it’s not true.” He paused and then added, “You wouldn’t just call if it was Kurt you ran out on.”

“Kurt’s my _partner_ , not my little brother,” Puck pointed out gently. “If it was Sarah, I _would_ just call.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that to Sam,” Dean murmured, swallowing hard. “He’s all I have.”

“Yeah, I guess he is,” Puck agreed quietly, his eyes suddenly full of pain. “You’re already gone.”

Dean flinched and looked away. “You know this isn’t easy for me.”

“I know,” Puck agreed, “and it’s killing me to see you fall in on yourself as you try to rip away from us in such a hurry, like we’re a fucking band-aid.”

“Noah, it’s not like that,” Kurt said then, lifting his head off of Dean’s shoulder and sounding pained. “You _know_ how it’s killing him that he has to go.”

Dean looked over at Puck again then, and he took a shaky breath as he saw the way Puck’s eyes glistened with tears. “I’m sorry I’m doing this wrong,” he whispered, his eyes blurring as he tried unsuccessfully to blink away tears of his own. “I’ve never had to figure out how to say goodbye to someone I love so damned much before. I’m shit at it, obviously, but I’m doing my best.”

“It hurts like hell seeing you cry,” Puck said quietly, lifting one hand to wipe his own eyes roughly. “It hurts worse knowing I made you do it because I’m hurting so damned much I’m taking it out on you.” He turned away, adding, “Maybe you _should_ go, Dean. Go spend some time with Sam, you need that more than you need us right now.”

Dean pulled away from Kurt and stood up, looking down at him as he said softly, “Now you know why I started hating myself for hurting him a long time ago.” Kurt flinched and looked down at the ground, and Dean turned to go, walking only a few feet before he stopped. He kept his back to them as he asked, “Is this goodbye?”

“Seems like it,” Puck said quietly, his voice rough with pain and tears.

Dean was still and quiet for a moment before he said quietly, “I do love you, and I will _never_ forget that.” He started walking again before he could give in to the impulse to turn around, but a tiny part of him hoped they would come after him.

They didn’t.

 

~*~

 

Dean threw the last garbage bag of clothes into the back seat of the Impala and then headed back into the house. He glanced at the digital clock by the television on his way back to his old room, sighing when he saw it was already eleven twenty. School would be out at noon, so he didn’t have much more time before he had to go.

He checked the closet in his old room and then looked in the bedside table, only a little surprised to find the bottom drawer was now stocked with two dildos, a strap-on, condoms, and lube, along with the three paperbacks he had tucked in there. He took his books and then bent to check under the bed before he headed into Sam’s room to check in there for anything that might have been left behind when they packed Sam’s things the night before. It only took him a moment to be sure Sam had gotten everything, and then he was carrying the books into the living room.

He added the books to the Rubbermaid tote that held the Nintendo systems and then latched the lid down tight, moving it to sit next to his guitar by the door. He paused then, thinking a moment before he walked into the kitchen and got a carrot out of the fridge. He headed out back with it, walking to the fence and then whistling loudly to get the attention of the horses, which were a ways off across the field.

The black mare lifted her head to look towards him and then he whistled again, smiling when she nickered and started towards him at a gallop. It had taken her a while to start coming to his whistle, but he loved seeing her run towards him so willingly, even though she had plenty to eat without his measly little carrots.

The mare slid to a stop about ten feet from the fence, tossing her head with a little nicker and then prancing closer to nuzzle his cheek in greeting. “Hey girl,” Dean murmured, reaching up to stroke her face with his free hand as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her cheek a moment, inhaling the mingled scents of horse and salt and grass. “I just wanted to give you one last carrot.”

The mare nuzzled him for a few moments longer and then looked expectantly for her carrot, and Dean offered it to her as he stroked her neck with his free hand, murmuring, “Quinn’s gonna keep giving you your carrots every day, pretty girl, but I’m gonna miss you.”

The mare crunched through her carrot, not really paying much attention to him, and he suddenly felt stupid for wanting to tell her goodbye. “I don’t know why I’m even doing this. You won’t miss me, not as long as you still get fed.” He fed the rest of the carrot to the mare and then patted her neck. “Good bye, girl.”

Dean turned away to walk back into the house, pausing on the back porch to make sure that he hadn’t left any clothes in the washer or dryer. He hadn’t, so he continued on to the front door, slinging the Martin’s case on his back and then opening the door before he picked up the Rubbermaid tub and looked around one last time.

The house looked very different than it had before Quinn moved in, with bright posters on the walls and colorful throw rugs on the floor that somehow seemed to match the patchwork curtains Quinn had made herself in Home Ec class from a bag of scraps she bought at a garage sale. The couch had a new cover on it, two dark green king sized sheets that Quinn and Santana had cut and tacked down neatly in such a way it almost looked like a new couch, and there was a real entertainment center now with a big flat-screen television they had found at a pawn shop and Quinn’s stereo and the DVD player Dean and Puck had picked out what seemed like months ago.

Dean finally turned away, walking outside and closing the door behind him before he walked down the stairs to the car. He put the Rubbermaid tub and his guitar in the back seat with everything else, tucking both in between the bags of clothes where they would be protected from banging around, and then he closed the door and opened the driver’s door to get in. A glance at his watch told him that he had twenty minutes to get to school, and then he started the car and backed out of the driveway for the last time to drive slowly towards the high school.

It was still a few minutes before noon when he got to the school according to his watch, but the parking lot was already half empty and he had to wait several minutes to get in to the lot as cars streamed past honking and celebrating that school was out for the summer. The Navigator was still parked in its usual spot with Mike’s Trans-Am next to it where the Impala was usually parked on one side and Brittany’s Camaro on the other, but none of the kids were around the cars so Dean pulled into the lot and parked near the sidewalk to wait, sure Sam was probably saying goodbye to his girl.

All of the students were in a hurry to leave, as were the teachers, and the lot was pretty much empty when Mike, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes all finally came out of the school, crowded around Sam and talking animatedly with him and each other.

Dean had to smile at how happy they all looked until he saw Puck and Kurt trailing at the back of the group. Puck looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and Kurt’s eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Dean had to look away, staring down at the steering wheel as he cursed himself for a fool. It had been unforgivably selfish of him to start a relationship with them, and he hated himself for how badly he had obviously hurt them. The fact he hurt himself at least as much didn’t seem nearly enough punishment for the pain he knew he had caused them, and would be causing them for weeks or even months to come.

The kids walked up to the car a few moments later and Dean forced a smile as he looked up at the sound of the passenger door opening. Sam gave him a smile as he got in, and then someone opened Dean’s door, making Dean turn in surprise to see Quinn there, smiling.

“I want a kiss goodbye,” Quinn said, tugging at his arm. “Get out of the car.”

Dean let out a little huff and got out, and then Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up to wrap her denim-clad legs around his hips as she kissed him. His hands automatically went to her ass to support her as he kissed back with a low surprised noise, lingering for several minutes before he tried to pull away. She let him, dropping her feet back to the ground and giving him an impish smile as she said, “I expect you to call when you get where you’re going. I want to at least know you made it safe.”

“I will, I promise,” Dean agreed, smiling softly as Santana walked up to join them, wrapping her arm possessively around Quinn. “You take care of yourself, beautiful, and that spitfire of yours.”

“I will,” Quinn said, “and you take care of yourself and Sammy. We’re going to miss you both a lot.”

“We’ll miss you too, girl,” Dean admitted, smiling still. “It’s gonna be hard going back to eating all of our own cooking. I hope I can remember some of what you and Kurt taught me.”

Brittany giggled, walking up then to beam at Dean as she said, “You’re still a sweetheart, Dean.” She didn’t give Dean a chance to say anything before she leaned in to kiss him full on the lips, making his eyebrows go up even as he returned the kiss. She pulled away after only a moment, beaming at him. “And now I kissed every junior in the school.”

Brittany looked so happy that Dean had to laugh, feeling a little amused as he said, “Glad to help you get that perfect record, sweetheart.”

“I knew you would be,” Brittany said, and then she was running lightly towards her car as she called, “Call me later, Sam!”

“I will!” Sam called back. “Promise!”

Brittany beamed and then she was getting into the driver’s seat of her car as Quinn giggled, making Dean look back at her. “I’d better go give her the keys, honey,” Quinn said with an amused smile, stepping close again to kiss his cheek. “Drive safe.”

“Promise,” Dean agreed, and then Santana was leaning up to kiss his cheek too before she and Quinn walked towards the Camaro.

Mercedes was in front of Dean a moment later, looking amused and pleased as she said, “We’re gonna miss you next year, white boy.”

Dean snickered and teased, “I’ll miss you too, Aretha.”

Mercedes laughed and gave him a hug, then started towards the Navigator as she said, “Hurry up and say goodbye, Kurt honey. I’m supposed to be home in fifteen minutes. Mom’s taking me out to lunch.”

“We’ll make it,” Kurt said quickly, moving over towards Dean. He stopped in front of Dean, looking up into his eyes as he said quietly, “I’m going to miss you, so very much.”

Dean’s smile faded away, and he knew Kurt could see right through his attempt to hide the pain and regret he was feeling as he murmured, “I’m gonna miss you too, sunshine.” Kurt looked so sad and pained that Dean decided he didn’t care who was watching as he took a step towards him and hugged Kurt’s tightly, whispering into his ear, “Love you.”

Kurt hugged back tightly, holding on for several long minutes before he whispered almost soundlessly, “I love you too.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and let go then, pulling away as he tried to smile for Dean even though he was crying. “You had better keep in touch, or we’re going to hunt down Bobby’s place and wait there until you show up.”

Dean knew it was an idle threat – South Dakota was huge, and all Kurt knew was Bobby’s first name and that he ran a junkyard – but he still smiled slightly as he murmured, “I promise, kiddo.”

Kurt nodded and then turned away, walking quickly towards the Navigator and leaving Dean alone by the Impala with Puck.

Dean looked into Puck’s eyes, seeing the pain and regret there that he knew Puck was seeing in his own eyes, and he tried to sound cheerful as he said, “Give Bethy a kiss for her Uncle Dean, would you?”

Puck nodded. “I will.” He hesitated, and then he stepped in close to hug Dean tightly enough to bruise, and Dean could feel Puck trembling as he hugged him back just as tightly. “I’m sorry,” Puck whispered into his ear, sounding pained.

“Don’t be,” Dean whispered, squeezing him a little tighter as he added, “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Puck breathed out softly, and then he was pulling away. “I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

Dean nodded, trying to smile even though Puck had tears in his eyes. “We’ll stop for the night around nine.”

Puck nodded, blinking away tears as he pasted on a smile. “I’ll call around nine-thirty then.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Dean agreed.

Puck stared into his eyes a moment longer and then nodded. “See you around, Deano.”

“Someday, Puckasaurus,” Dean agreed, and he was surprised to realize he really felt like he would see Puck again. “I’ll show up when you least expect it.”

“You’d better still have my guitar,” Puck said, trying to tease and lighten the mood.

Dean let out a little laugh, even though all he really wanted to do was cry. “Count on it.”

Puck smiled and then he turned away without another word, walking to the Navigator.

Dean got back into the Impala, turning it back on as he risked a glance at Sam, who wasn’t even looking at him as he watched Mike walk to his Trans-Am and get in. “We ready to go?” Dean asked after a moment, and Sam looked at him quickly, giving him a smile that was as faked as Dean’s own. Sam wasn’t as close to tears as Dean was, but the pain in his eyes was still hard for Dean to see.

“Sure,” Sam said, bending to reach for the box of cassettes in the floorboard. “What music do you want in?”

Dean took one last look at the Navigator where Puck was holding Kurt while they both cried, and Mercedes was looking kind of shocked as she stared at Dean. He was very sure she had figured it out, but it didn’t really matter, not anymore. He had already told Puck and Kurt that they could tell Mercedes after he was gone, as long as she promised to keep it from anyone who might tell Brittany or Mike. Sam would probably never talk to any of the rest of them again, so it didn’t matter anymore if they knew Dean had fallen for Puck like a ton of bricks and then learned to love Kurt nearly as much simply because Kurt was Puck’s world.

Dean looked away from the Navigator again and started the Impala forward, heading towards the exit without letting himself look back again. “Surprise me.”

Dean kept his gaze firmly on the road as he turned onto the highway and gunned the accelerator, sending the Impala leaping forward. Sam was very quiet next to him, and Dean was just beginning to think Sam was about to start asking questions he couldn’t answer when he heard the familiar clunk of a cassette being pushed into the stereo. Sam turned the volume up as music began to play near the end of a song, and Dean had to smile slightly despite the pain that was making his eyes and chest both burn.

“ _— busting loose, I'm letting go, out on this open road. It's independence day, on this lost highway, hey hey!”_

Dean didn’t even glance towards Sam, pretending not to notice the tears he could feel sliding down his face as he began to sing along softly when the next verse began.

_“Oh patron saint of lonely souls, tell this boy which way to go. Guide the car, you got the keys, farewell to mediocrity. Kicking off the cruise-control, and turning up the radio. Got just enough religion, and a half tank of gas, come on... Let's go! I finally found my way, say goodbye to yesterday. Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on this lost highway. Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go, yeah I’m out on this open road. It's independence day, on this lost highway, hey hey!”_

 

 

~ End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah, I know. Dean didn't get his happy ending, and neither did Puck and Kurt, really, but their stories aren't finished here. I've got the next part of Dean's story finished now, as well as over 150,000 words of the parts of Puck and Kurt's lives that Dean knew nothing about during the first half of this story. I hope that if you liked this, you'll go on to read the rest of the series. :-)
> 
> Feedback is love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722036) by [SeeEmRunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning)




End file.
